The Five Wardens
by ffdrake
Summary: Duncan didn't recruit just one Warden, he got 4. Now join the last Wardens of Ferelden as they travel the land and try to bring peace back to a shattered country. Cousland, Tabris, Surana, Brosca, and later Mahariel Adv/Hurt/Comf./Humor/Romance/
1. The First Recurits

**Hellow everyone, this is a re-post of this partiular chapter. I recently got a beta-reader, and we have been working on going over my chapters that i have already published and editing them. Anway, hope that you all enjoy the story and a big shout-out and thank you to my beta reader; Paragon of Awsomeness. Please leave a review if ya feel like it, they really help motivate me to keep writing.  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Wait please, just take the money and your friends and leave this place. I won't tell anyone anything, please just let me live!"

Kallian found it funny, how one of the most boastful and arrogant man she ever met went from a confident selfish bastard to a pathetic blubbering mess in less than a few minutes. Lifting her dagger, she set it against the young lord's neck. "So you want to me to let you live? After you abducted me and my cousin? Killed one of my friends, and killed my husband to be, you want me to let you live another day? Tell me, what makes you think that I _would_ let you live?"

"I am still the Arl of Denerim's son. You cannot kill me!" The young lord yelled again. His eyes full of fear.

"Incorrect," Kallian sneered as she put pressure onto the blade. "You're just a man, and can die just as easily. But in this case, I think I will just kill you like the _pig_ you are."

Not allowing him to say another word, she ran her dagger across his neck, making a shallow cut, just enough for him to bleed to death slowly and painfully. Stepping around him, she let the lord fall to the floor as he choked on his own blood.

"Dear Maker," Kallian's cousin gaped from behind her, "I can't believe we just did that."

"Well we _did_ just do it Soris," she responded, calmly wiping the blood off her dagger and sheathing it. "There's no time to worry about it now. Go and see if the others are alright. I'll stay here with Shianni."Her cousin nodded, and went off to find the other women that were taken captive.

Walking over to Shianni, Kallian knelt down and collected her trembling cousin into her arms. "Is…is it over?" Shianni asked weakly.

Looking at her cousin, Kallian suddenly wished that Vaughan could come back to life, just so she could kill him again and again and again. Shianni had always been a strong woman, one few in the Alienage dared to trifle with. Now she was reduced to a shaking mess on the floor. _Damn that bastard to the Void for doing this to my cousin._

"It's over, Shianni; it is time to go home." Kallian whispered softly to her cousin.

Shianni raised her head and looked her in the eye. "Did…did you kill them all?"

Kallian nodded her head. "Like dogs, Shianni. Like the dogs that they are."

A slight smile of relief appeared on her cousin's face. "Good… Good."

Soon Soris brought the other women out from the room that they were being held in. "If everyone is ready," Soris stated as Kallian helped Shianni to her feet, "I think it would be best if we all left here in a hurry. There's no telling when more guards might show up."

"Are you telling me that _one elf_ went through the estate, killed nearly every one of the guards, and then killed Lord Vaughan? And on top of that, you mean to tell me that it was all done by a _woman?_"

Kallian watched as Valendrian talked to the Guard Captain. She had taken the blame for _everything_. Besides; she _had_ done most of the killing. Soris had just stood back and let her go at it with an awed look on his face. There was no need for Soris to suffer alongside her.

"We are not all so helpless," Valendrian said to the Captain.

The Captain turned to look at Kallian. "Well, I must say that I applaud your courage, but not your fate. Guards, take her away. She will be sentenced when the Arl returns from Ostagar."

"Hold a moment gentlemen."

Kallian was surprised when the Gray Warden Duncan came forward. The Captain got a suspicious look on his face. "What do you want Warden? As you can see; we have everything under control here."

Duncan nodded his agreement. "As that may be Captain, however, I hereby invoke the right of conscription and take this elf into my custody."

Kallian was stunned as she turned to look at the Grey Warden. "Wait, you can do that?"

"Son of a tied down… Very well, you are in your right to do this Warden. However, I demand that you get this _knife-ear_ out of the city, _today_." The captain declared, pointing at Kallian.

"As you wish, Captain." Duncan said to the man and bowed as the guards left the Alienage.

"So," Kallian said as the soldiers left, "what happens know?"

Duncan turned his eyes to her. "You are going to become a Grey Warden. Say your goodbyes to whomever you need to, and meet me at the gates here. I would prefer to leave within the next hour or so in order to avoid unnecessary attention."

This couldn't be happening. Not only had she killed the Arl's son and gotten away with it, she was now going to join the Grey Wardens; one of the highest honors one could ever hope to achieve. "Alrighty then," she said, "I'll be back in a flash. I just gotta go get a few things and say goodbye to my cousins and father."

A small smile graced Duncan's face. "Very well then, hurry up and come back here when you are finished. And then we will set out towards your new life."

Once they were out of the city, Kallian looked back one last time at the city that she'd always thought she was going to live her whole life in.

Her family had been both amazed and shocked when they learned that she had taken all the blame for what had happened. Their amazement continued when she told them that she'd escaped punishment because she was going to join the Grey Wardens. Her cousin Soris wished her the best, and told her that he had decided to settle down in the Alienage and actually marry his bride from Highever.

Shianni was upset over her leaving, but then told Kallian that perhaps this was the Maker's will.

Her father barely said anything to her. He just simply hugged her as tight as he could and then gave her a box. Opening it, she found a pair of worn, but no doubt expensive boots. When she questioned him about them, he told her that they once belong to her mother, and that she would've wanted Kallian to have them now that she was joining the Wardens.

With all of her goodbyes done, she met up with the Commander of the Grey, and the two quietly made their way out of the city and into her new life as a Grey Warden.

"So Duncan," she asked, feeling curious once they were further away from the city. "Where are we going from here?"

"First, I want to pick up two more recruits. One in Highever, and one from the Circle of Magi." The Commander explained while they walked.

"Oh, so you want a mage to join up eh? Well that makes sense, heard more than enough stories about _them_. What about the one in Highever, who're ya thinkin' of?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, there are two people I have in mind. One is a knight in the Teryn's guard. The other is the Teryn's son."

The fact that soon she would be traveling with either a knight or a _noble_ sent a shiver down Kallian's spine. "Great. So no matter what we get to travel with a pompous _ass_ who has never done a hard day of work in his life, or went to bed hungry."

Duncan stopped and turned abruptly. "You will remember your manners while we are in Highever. Not all nobles are like Vaughn. Many of them – particularly the Couslands – are some of the most honorable people you will ever meet in your life. The Couslands have spent generations earning the loyalty of their people – elf and human alike – through temperance and justice. Do not mistake this. They have invited us as guests of honor, and I will tolerate no malicious behavior from you while we are there. Understand?"

Kallian had never believed in the expression that looks can kill. But the look in Duncan's eye at the moment made her reconsider. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she nodded her consent, and the two set off once again towards Highever.

* * *

"My Lord Cousland, your father is asking for your presence."

Aeden Cousland looked up at the elf that was standing before him. At the moment he was in the training yard practicing his swordsmanship with three other guards he'd been able to find that didn't just _let him_ win. Despite his youth, he was widely regarded as one of the best swordsmen in the city. Bested only by his older brother; Fergus.

Standing up straight, he wiped the light coat of sweat off his forehead and racked his fingers through his white hair. Getting ready to leave the practice area, he handed his practice sword to the young elf. "Thank you," Aeden said, "where is my father?"

"He is in the main hall my Lord, with Arl Howe."

"Thank you for your service; you know you don't need to stand around waiting for me."

"Of course my Lord," the elf said, bowing. "I'll take my leave now."

Aeden walked through the walls of the castle seeing knights preparing to leave the city soon. His father had promised support to King Cailan down in the south to help fight off the darkspawn army that was spreading north. His father's and Arl Howe's men were suppose to head down together. But as of late, Howe's men had been extremely delayed.

Entering the main hall, he saw his father and Rendon talking by the massive fire place in the room. "Ah pup, good to see that you've arrived." His father announced, embracing him lightly.

"I came as soon as I heard you'd called for me father," he said lightly returning the embrace. He then turned toward the Arl of Amaranthine. "Arl Howe, it is good to see you."

"Well look at that Bryce, your son has certainly grown into a fine young man." Howe then addressed Aeden directly. "As a matter of fact, my daughter Delilah has asked about you. Surely you remember her?"

"Yes I do Arl Howe. However I _am_ quite a few years older than your daughter." Aeden responded, trying to get off the subject of a politically arranged marriage. His parents had already been hounding him to find a wife, and soon.

The Arl chuckled. "Well, when you get older, you will find that such things no longer matter as much anymore, at least not to nobles unfortunately. Ironic isn't it?"

Aeden was thankful that his father stepped in at this point and time. "My son has a free spirit Rendon. He will not be caught so easily by just any young lass. That reminds me. Will someone please send in Duncan?"

One of the guards saluted and left the hall. A moment later, the guard returned with Duncan, and a small elven girl.

Aeden immediately recognized Duncan – the Warden Commander of Ferelden – but not the elf. She had long red hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her bright green eyes carefully scanned the room. She had a very slim, yet womanly figure to her, and her face showed off the smooth skin that was trademark to all elves. He had to admit; she was a fine woman. And she was obviously skilled in fighting by the way she carried herself. That only served to make her seem all the more attractive to Aeden.

Duncan came up to the Teryn and bowed. The elf – after seeing Duncan bow – did the same, but rather clumsily. It was obvious that this woman was not accustomed to bowing to people. Duncan smiled "Teryn Cousland, it is good to be at your fire again."

"My Lord, you did not tell me that a Grey Warden was here. You leave me… at a disadvantage. Had I known, I would have made the proper preparations." Arl Howe stammered, clearly surprised.

"Duncan arrived just recently. Tell me Duncan, who is this young lady at your side?" his father asked.

Duncan motioned for the elf to come forward. "This is Kallian, she is my newest recruit."

"You are welcome here Kallian. May I also say it is an honor to meet another Grey Warden." Aeden smiled, trying his best to show the woman the respect he thought she obviously deserved.

Kallian however, just stared at him with cold eyes. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance… my lord."

The 'my lord' part was muttered through clenched teeth. He couldn't mistake the warning that was given in her tone. She obviously had no love for nobles, or even anyone associated with them.

"So Duncan," his father said breaking the silence in the air, "what brings you here? Looking for more recruits I imagine? Sir Gilmore would be more than happy to come forth, I know you have your eye on him."

"If I may be so bold your Lordship, I must also say that your son here is an excellent candidate for the Wardens himself."

A new hope sprung up in Aeden's chest. A chance to join the Wardens was something that he has always dreamed of. And now, here he was being offered that vey opportunity. His father however had other ideas.

"I do not have so many children as to just give one to you Duncan. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?" His father demanded, stepping between him and the Warden.

"Of course not my Lord. It was merely just an observation." Duncan assured the Teryn, trying to break the tension in the air.

His father walked back to the fire before he spoke again. "Pup, take the Warden recruit to the armory. I see that the armor she is wearing does not fit very well. Also let her take whatever supplies she wishes. Then find your brother and tell him to take the troops to Ostagar ahead of Arl Howe and me."

Aeden bowed to his father. "As you wish father." He then turned to the Warden recruit. "My Lady Kallian, if you would please come with me I will show you the way to the armory."

* * *

Kallian fussed with her new leather armor. It was definitely of fine quality. If she sold it, she could probably feed at least half the Alienage for a couple of days. After the young lord's son – Aeden – had brought her here, he immediately went off again to find his brother.

Thinking of Aeden made her shake her head. No matter how hard she tried, Kallian just couldn't find herself hating him. She tried to tell herself that he was just like Vaughn; pompous, and a selfish ass. But he kept proving her wrong.

First, he had a mabari war dog with him. That was not something you saw with _anyon_e unless they had fine characteristics. Next, he treated all the servants in his castle with care and respect. After the incident in the kitchen, when his dog got into the larder, he gently talked to the servants and calmed them down. He even helped them with some of their chores!

Then there were his looks. Sure, most nobles looked fine and were considered handsome regardless. But with Aeden, there was something… different. If he was just a normal person, you might have considered him fine looking, but nothing to stare at. His hair was white, but his face showed no signs of age or battle. And his gray eyes held a hawk's gaze that stopped her heart the first time she looked him in the eye.

Then there was the way how he was always respectful of her, of _everyone_. No matter what she did, she just could not get him to act like she thought he would. Finally, when they'd reached the armory, he told the Quarter Master to get her whatever she wanted. Then he politely bid her farewell, and went on his way.

After she had gotten her new armor and two new daggers, she went about the castle grounds looking for someone to talk too. To her utter dismay, she found all of her conversations going back to the same subject: Aeden. Everyone she talked too – even the elf servants – only confirmed what she had seen of Aeden so far. He was a fine man, who never mistreated the servants, and cared for everyone.

Her thoughts eventually began to drift to the fantasy that perhaps she would be traveling with the young lord. But she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. His father would never allow his precious son to leave with the Wardens. Removing all thoughts of Aeden from her mind, she walked down to where a couple of servants had said her quarters were. Perhaps a good night's rest would remove the man from her thoughts. They would be leaving tomorrow, and she would never have to speak to him again.

* * *

A low growl from his hound – Wolf – woke Aeden in the middle of the night. Getting up, he looked at his dog, who was staring at the door, growling. "What is it Wolf?" he cautiously asked. "Is something out there boy?"

His answer came quick enough when a servant burst through the door. "My Lord! Help me! The castle is under-ahhh!"

The young servant dropped to his knees, then fell onto his face. An arrow stuck out from the middle of his back.

Flying out of bed, Aeden grabbed his sword that was hanging on the wall, as well as the dagger he kept by his bed. Without any armor on, he would have to rely solely on his speed for protection. He couldn't afford to get hit even once.

Wolf gave a warning bark, and without looking, Aeden swung his sword around in an arc, and took the head off of the man who tried to enter his room.

Before the body even hit the ground, another intruder appeared in his room. Continuing his rotation, Aeden slammed his dagger into the man's chest, piercing his armor.

Pulling his dagger out of the dead man's chest, Aeden looked around the edge of his door, and moved back just in time to see an arrow come flying in and stick to one of his bedposts. Before the archer could notch another arrow, Aeden turned the corner and threw his dagger at the archer, burying the dagger up to the hilt in the man's neck.  
Walking out into the corridor, he could hear fighting all throughout the castle. _Who in the name of the Maker would attack us?_ He thought.

After putting on his armor, Aeden walked over to the dead archer. He removed the dagger from the man's throat, only to receive his second shock of the night. These men were wearing the emblem of Arl Howe! The door to his parents' room opened, and he spun, ready to throw the dagger again. "At ease my son, there is no need to fight your own mother."

Aeden lowered his dagger and stood to face Eleanor Cousland. She had a bow in hand, and a quiver of arrows attached to her back. "What in Andraste's name is going on Aeden?" his mother wondered, approaching him. "Who are these men, and why are they attacking us?"

"They are Arl Howe's men mother." He sighed while pointing out the emblem on the men's shields.

"What! Why would he do such a thing?"

The answer came quickly to Aeden. "He attacks us when we sleep mother, and when most of our men are gone."

Realization slowly covered his mother's face. "You don't think that Howe's men were delayed… on _purpose_ do you? That lying _bastard_! I'll cut his damned throat myself! But right now, we need to find Oriana and Oren. Also, we need to get to the family treasury and get the Cousland family sword. If there is one thing that is worth keeping out of Howe's hands, it's that sword. Now come on son, we have to move."

* * *

Kallian moved back into the shadows as he latest victim fell to the ground. Once the fighting had started, she immediately went to work guarding the servants. She told them to get back and blow out all the candles that were in the room, leaving only the door to provide light. Each time someone came through the door, she jumped on them, and cut them down.

_And here I thought that I was going to have a nice quiet rest._ Just then, the door started to open again, and a man with a sword strapped to his back walked in. _Stupid fool, _she thought drawing her dagger, _he doesn't even have his sword drawn_. Determined not to give him the chance to draw his weapon, Kallian jumped on his back and brought her daggers to his throat.

The stranger however, proved to be more skillful than she thought. As soon as she landed on his back, the man twisted and grabbed her arm, spinning her to the ground. The next she knew, the man had a dagger pressed to her throat.

"Make one more move, and I will skin you knife-ear." The man sneered with a sadistic grin.

Soon other men came into the room with torches. "Hey Sergeant, whatcha got there?" One of the men asked the man on top of her.

"A knife-ear bitch. And a good lookin' one at that. Who wants to hold her down so we can all get a chance between this whore's legs?"

All the men started to laugh, and two came forward and pinned her arms to the ground. _No, _Kallian thought in horror, _I didn't get away from Vaughan's men just to get raped in another city by another bunch of soldiers._

She tried to struggle, but that just made the men laugh all the more. Once the men had taken her weapons away, the sergeant got back up and started to undo the front of his pants. "Hey, someone come here and take this knife-eared wench's pants off. It's sodding hard to do this with those things in the way."

One of the men came forward, and once he started to bend over, she kicked him in the face as hard as she could. The man fell back, holding his mouth and spitting out blood and teeth. "HAHAHAHA," the sergeant laughed, "We got a feisty one here boys. This is going to be even more fun than I thought. I like it when they got some fight in them."

"Then you're gonna love me."

A sword came out the front of the sergeant's chest. For a moment the sergeant looked down in shock at the blade. The sword retracted from the man's chest, and the next instant, his head was removed from his shoulders.

As the man's lifeless body fell to the ground, Kallian saw the face of her savior. Aeden Cousland stood behind the fallen man, with his bloodied sword held outwards; waiting for his next opponent.

The other men were still in shock, and so they were not ready when Aeden started on them. He threw his dagger into the man who was holding Kallian's right arm, then moved to cut the arm off of the soldier holding her other arm.

Seeing her chance, Kallian shook loose of the man's grip and grabbed hold of the dagger that Aeden had thrown. Spinning, she plunged the dagger into another one of her captor's neck. An arrow appeared in the eye of another one of the attacking soldiers. Kallian looked at the doorway, only to see Aeden's mother notching another arrow.

Aeden's mabari took care of the last man standing. The war hound jumped up onto the man and sank his teeth into the soldier's neck, tearing his throat out.

Still in shock over what had just happened, Kallian didn't even realize that Aeden had moved until he was right in front of her. "Are you okay Kallian?"

If she hadn't thrown away the ideas of having a fairy tale ending, Kallian might have thought that this was extremely romantic. The prince, coming to save to the damsel in distress. But that was _not_ her. Standing, she gathered her daggers from where the soldiers had placed them. "Of course I'm alright! But more importantly, what in the Void is going on here?" She asked turning back to Aeden and his mother.

"The short version? We're being attacked," Aeden said looking over the dead bodies.

"Well no kidding. Did ya figure that one out by yourself?" She jabbed at him before she realized her mistake.

Aeden looked at her, and she saw the pain in his eyes. "Arl Howe has betrayed us. His men are cutting down everyone they see, even those that surrender."

"Is there a way out of here?" She asked.

"There is," Aeden's mother announced as she came forward, "in the back of the larder, there is a secret passageway that leads out into the forest."

She nodded her head. "Have either of you seen Duncan around?"

They both shook their heads. "No." Aeden answered, "Last I heard he was with my father, but I have no idea where they are."

Kallian owed Duncan her life. She was not about to leave him here to die. "I'll meet you two at the exit then." She told them as she headed for the door.

"Kallian," Aeden said, forcing her to stop with a hand on her arm.

At first she thought that he was going to stop her, but then he turned to her with a caring look in his eye. "Be careful, alright?"

Her face started to heat slightly, but she pushed Aeden's hand away and nodded to him. Without another word, she left the mother and son to find Duncan.

* * *

Bryce leaned up against the wall in the larder. The wound that he had received from the battle was bleeding even more heavily now. He knew that he was not long for this world. _Please_, he silently begged the Maker,_ let my wife and son get here soon so they may leave this place alive. _

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, Aeden looked around for any of the servants that might still be in the castle. Luckily though, none of them were still around. "There's the larder," his mother said pointing to a door in the back.

Reaching the door, Aeden pulled on the door once. It was locked. Raising his boot, Aeden slammed it into the door, kicking it almost completely off the hinges. "There you…both are."

The Teryn was laying a pool of his own blood.

Aeden and his mother were immediately at his side, assessing his wounds. It was not good. "Can you get up father?" he asked, "We need to get out of here! The exit is right over there!"

His father shook his head. "I…will not survive the standing I think."

"No Bryce,' his mother pleaded, "we'll get you out of here. Find you healing magic."

"No… you must leave me; Howe's men are all over the grounds. You will not make it out of here with me slowing you down."

"I'm afraid that the Teryn is correct." A deep voice said from the door.

Aeden turned; ready to draw his sword. But he stilled his hand when he saw that it was Duncan, with Kallian walking behind him.

His mother turned to face the Grey Warden. "You are… Duncan, are you not?"

"Duncan," his father interrupted, drawing the Warden Commander's attention, "I know that you owe me no allegiance, but please, I beg you, take my son and wife away from here."

"I will, but I'm afraid I must take something in return."

"Anything."

The Warden took a breath. "What is happening here pales in comparison to the threat of the Blight. I came here looking for a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave here with one."

"I…understand." Bryce Cousland sighed. "Aeden, you will join Duncan and the Grey Wardens."

Aeden couldn't believe this. Here they were; the castle under siege; his father dying, and they were talking about _his future_? "What about Howe, father? He has to pay for this. And Duncan, what about Ser Gilmore? Surely he is the candidate you wanted."

"Truthfully," the Warden admitted, "you were always my first choice."

""You must see vengeance is done to Howe." Aeden's father insisted. "You will live… and make your mark on the world."

"Son, take Duncan and his recruit through the forest. You know the way perhaps better than anyone." His mother said.

"No my dear," his father begged, "You must go with them too."

"No Bryce. I will stay where I belong, by your side. I will kill every bastard that tries to get in through that door, but I will not leave you to die alone."

A loud bang was heard throughout the castle as the front gate fell. "I hate to say this," Kallian grumbled, rushing up to the group, "but if we are going to leave, it has to be now."

Aeden felt Duncan tugging on his shoulders to get him to move. Before he left, he hugged his parents one last time. "I love you both so much." He sobbed, the tears pouring from his eyes.

"Then go, my son." his father groaned. "Go and live out your life."

And with that, Duncan turned the young lord around and they went down the exit. And Aeden was forced to abandon his parents to the mercy of the traitor Arl Rendon Howe.


	2. The Other Recruits

**Chapter 2: The Other Recruits:**

After two days of hard traveling, the four survivors had managed to put several miles between themselves and what was left of Highever. But during those two days, Aeden Cousland had hardly said anything at all to either of his new companions. Duncan seemed to take it in stride, but Kallian was getting seriously worried about him.

Living in the Alienage, she had seen more than her share of people suffering, along with her own pain. And she knew full well what happened to people who became consumed by grief, or a burning desire for vengeance.

She had voiced her concerns to Duncan, but he'd merely told her that the young lord needed to find a way to deal with his problems in his own time, and come to terms with his sorrow.

Later, when most of the night had passed, Duncan had declared that they were finally far enough away from Highever for them to be safe for the night, and that they could set up camp. While Aeden and Kallian rolled out the bed rolls and made a small fire, Duncan went out with a bow to try and hunt any game he could find. An hour later he came back with three rabbits.

When they'd finished eating what little food they had, Duncan volunteered to take the first watch, leaving the two recruits alone. Kallian was getting irritated with the way that the young lord was acting, and she quickly made up her mind that now was as good a time as any to have a talk with Aeden.

Currently, Aeden was doing what he always did whenever he had time to himself. He had his family sword out in his lap, his hands delicately traced over the old blade. With Duncan finally out of sight and making sure that Wolf was far enough away, the young elf sat down in front of the young noble and stared into the dwindling flames within him. _Okay, first step down. Now I just gotta get him to talk to me._

Try as she might though, she couldn't think of a single thing to say. How do you talk to someone who had everything, then lost it all in one night after being betrayed by someone you trusted?

"My brother, Fergus, left the castle before Howe's men attacked. I need to find him… assuming that Howe hasn't sent assassins after him."

_So, he's finally talking eh? Well, can't let it go to waste. Who knows how long it'll be before he starts up again__? _ "Where was your brother heading?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

When he didn't answer, she was afraid that she had said the wrong thing. Finally Aeden responded "He was heading south, towards Ostagar. That's where the king's army is stationed to fight the darkspawn. My father and Arl Howe where supposed to join him once the Arl's men arrived."

_Ostagar? That's where we're heading after we pick up the recruit from the Circle._ "Duncan said that after we go to the Circle of Magi, we'll be heading to Ostagar to join the fighting. Perhaps you can meet up with him there."

A few moments passed before he talked again. "I want to find him. But even if he's alive how am I supposed to tell Fergus that his wife and son were murdered while I slept in the very next room? And that I left our mother and father to die while I fled the castle like a coward?"

That was the last straw. Kallian snapped. Without thinking about it, without even registering it, she pulled back her fist and sent the young lord to the ground. Not giving him the chance to stand up again, she straddled his waist, and pinned his arms over his head.

"Is that what you think happened you bastard? Your mother and father chose to stay behind in order to give you the chance to _live_ and find your brother. Everyone at the castle fought and died to give us a chance to get away. And you are going to just sit here and dishonor their memories by saying you're a coward? WHAT MORE COULD YOU HAVE DONE?" She screamed, enforcing every sentence with a punch to his face.

People can only bend so much before they break, and Kallian had brought Aeden to that point. Before she could land another blow, he had flipped the two of them, and pinned _her_ arms above her head.

"I COULD'VE STAYED AND FOUGHT! I COULD'VE GOTTEN MY MOTHER AND FATHER OUT OF THERE! I COULD'VE SAVED MY SISTER IN LAW AND MY NEPHEW!"

"AND HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT?" She yelled back at him, struggling to get her hands free. "If you had stayed, you would've died. If you didn't get out of that castle when you did, the soldiers would've caught you with everyone else in there, and right now you would be dead."

The pressure on her arms lessened, though only slightly.

Not wanting to be beneath him anymore, she took her opportunity and connected her elbow to the side of his head. While he was dazed, she brought her legs up and placed one on either side of his head. With a twist of her body, she flipped the young lord into his back, bringing the two of them back to their original position with her on top.

"The past is just that Aeden: the past." She sighed in an easier tone, looking down into his eyes and leaning close to him. "No matter what we do, we cannot change what has already taken place. You're alive, which is the one thing Howe should be worried about. You can live, and take vengeance for what happened to your family. But you _cannot_ do this by wallowing in self pity, trying to gather all the 'what ifs' of the past. Mourn them. Miss them. But _don't_ let their deaths be in vain. All the lords and ladies I have encountered have been complete idiots. You and your family were the first nobles I'd ever met that actually deserved the title. Please Aeden; don't prove me wrong about you. Prove to me that you were and _are_ better than the others."

"I take it, that this might not be the best time to interrupt then? Also, I have to say I really don't think that is the way you should be going about this sort of thing Kallian."

"Nah, she got it right. But they're both wearing _way_ too many clothes for it to work right."

Both Kallian's and Aeden's eyes snapped over to the Warden Commander. Next to Duncan stood a really short, dark haired woman with a strange tattoo underneath her right eye.

It was then that Kallian realized what they must look like. Her lying on top of Aeden with their faces so close together left little to the imagination of any sudden bystanders. Feeling the tips of her ears turn red, Kallian quickly got off of Aeden and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, whatever Duncan. Just make sure you don't get your mind stuck in the gutter." She said while straightening herself.

Duncan chuckled slightly. "Who's your new friend Duncan?" Aeden asked while rubbing his jaw.

Duncan motioned for the short woman to step forward. "This is Natia of House-"

"Please Duncan," the dwarf said, cutting off the Warden, "'I'm casteless. I told you this once already."

"As you wish Natia. This is Kallian and Aeden, my two other Grey Warden recruits. Natia is joining us, and is now a recruit as well," Duncan announced, finishing the introductions.

"So Natia," Kallian said sitting down by the fire again, "what's your story? You look like you just crawled through a mile of dirt and mud, no offence."

The dwarf shrugged and sat down at the fire also. "None taken, you're not far off actually. But how I came here is a bit of a story."

"Well," Aeden said sitting down next to Wolf and rubbing his hound's belly, "we are not leaving for a while, so if you wish to you can tell us your story."

The dwarf thought for a moment, then nodded her consent. "It all started about a week ago…"

* * *

_-Flashback, One Week ago-_

_Once she removed her helmet, the entire audience went up in shouts of fury. She looked around at the spectators and spoke loud enough for them all to hear her. "I am of no caste, yet I have defeated the best that you have." Not bad considering it might be the last thing she ever got to say to these sodders._

_The guards however, did not find her very amusing at all._

_She had no idea how long she'd been out for, but when she finally came to she was in a cell with her friend Leske in the adjacent cell._

_"Well, 'bout time you woke up. You wouldn't believe the uproar you caused in that ring once you took off your helmet."_

_She looked around at their surroundings before turning back to him. "Where the sod are we?"_

_"Right after the guards took you away, I got caught as well. Not too long after that, Beraht used his well placed connections to get us out of there. Now, here we are; waiting for Beraht to come down and send us to meet our ancestors in person I imagine."_

_"And you would be right to assume that."_

_Both of them turned to the new person in the room. "_Jarvia_." Natia snarled, "So we're just waiting for Beraht to come and kill us eh? Just one question before I go. Is it true what they say? Is it true that Beraht has a limp dick, or is it just that you're that bad in a tumble?"_

_She knew that she was going to die, why not have a little fun?_

_The look on Jarvia's face was to say the least, priceless. "I'll have you know you bitch, that thanks to you Beraht lost one hundred sovereigns. Once he's done with you, you can bet your sodding arse that he will be taking out his payment in terms of flesh from your dear sister. If you two were in the same cell, I would say enjoy one last tumble. But you're such a frigid bitch that you probably don't even know how it's done."_

_Jarvia was out of the room before Natia could reply. "Shit, Leske. We have got to get out of here before they do anything to Rica."_

_Leske shook his head. "I'm sorry Natia, but they took all my lock picks. And these cells are built into the walls. Unless you've got a better idea, I'd say that unfortunately, we are well out of sodding luck."_

_Natia pulled back from the bars in order to think for a moment. The door opened again, and for a second she thought it was Beraht coming to end their lives, but it was only the jailer. A slight smile appeared on her face as she came up with an idea._

_"Hey, dude," she called out to the man, "can you come here a second?"_

_The jailer shrugged and came over to her. "What the sod do you want, whore?"_

_Leaning against the bars, she pulled the top of her shirt open slightly. "Well, you see the thing is… I was just thinking about something Jarvia said. It _has_ been quite a while since my last tumble. How about you and I go at it one last time before I die?"_

_The guard took a big gulp and glanced around. "Well, you see… I don't think I'm supposed to-"_

_"Shhh," she smiled while reaching out and placing a hand behind his head, "I promise you that this will be an absolute killer experience."_

_The guard relaxed slightly, and that was exactly what Natia wanted him to do. With a quick pull, she smashed the guard's head in against the bars. Picking up the keys off the dead jailer, she unlocked her cell door as well as Leske's. Now was the time to repay Beraht for all the 'favors' she owed him._

_Beraht was on his knees, blood coming from his mouth and several deep cuts on his body. Behind her, she heard Leske cut the throat of the last man standing. "You know Beraht; I might have let you live if you had just shown my sister a _little_ more respect."_

_He opened his mouth to say something, but Natia whipped her dagger across his throat, spraying his blood across the floor and the nearby wall._

_Leske, to say the least, was thoroughly amused. "Ha! Did you see that? He was talking all 'I'm so tough', than you came in and slaughtered all of them. Ha, by the Stone that was sodding fun!"_

_She wiped her blade clean of the crime lord's blood. "That son of a whore deserved it. But now I gotta find Rica and make sure that she's safe._

_The two left the underground passage and headed up into the Commons area of Orzammar. But a nasty surprised awaited them. The entire quarter was full of guards on the lookout for Natia Brosca. Apparently, they didn't consider Leske a threat. They just wanted the duster who 'dishonored' their precious Proving._

_"Hey Natia, listen," Leske said moving close to her, "there is a merchant cart over there that is about to leave. You could get on it and escape right through the front gate. They just finished inspecting it, so you should be in the clear."_

_"No," Natia argued, shaking her head, "I am _not _about to leave Rica here all by herself."_

_"Don't worry. From what I've heard, she got herself a high up patron. No one can touch her now. And I'll be around to make sure that she stays safe. Don't worry, you can trust me."_

_She wanted an argument for her side, but couldn't find a decent one._

_An hour later she rolled out of the merchant cart that she'd been hiding in. The grass below her softened her impact, but it still hurt, a lot._

_Looking back at the Frostback Mountains, Natia couldn't believe that she had done it. She was outside Orzammar and on the surface. "Rica, by the Ancestors I will come back for you. And I _will_ protect you and give you the life you deserve."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"…and just a few minutes ago I run across this big guy, thinking I might be able to get a few coins off of him. I was aiming for his purse, but while I was cuttin' the stings, he grabbed my arm! Next thing I know, I'm talking to the Commander of the Grey Wardens, telling _him_ my story. Then he goes and invites me to join. Now is that weird or what?"

"Damn. That _is_ quiet a story Natia. But there's one thing I gotta ask about; why would they want to kill you simply for fighting in a tournament, and winning at that?" Kallian asked once their newest companion finished her story.

"It's just how the whole dwarven caste system works, stupid as it is. I'm casteless. In other words, I am one who has been forsaken by the Ancestors. Therefore, by their standards I am lower than dirt. I shouldn't have the 'honor of fighting in the Proving grounds'. But by the stone, it was sodding fun kicking all those nobles' asses." Natia laughed.

"I think that is enough of telling one another our life stories for tonight." Duncan's voice announced to the group as he came back into the light of the fire "It is time for us all to get some rest. Aeden, would you be so kind to take the watch for a couple of hours? Then Kallian can take your place. In the meantime let's let our dwarven friend here rest for a while."

Aeden stood and gathered his sword. "As you wish Duncan. Come on Wolf."

Kallian watched him go, and couldn't help notice that despite the dirt, his face was much lighter than it had been before their little 'talk'. She wanted to go and chat with him again, but the call of sleep suddenly seemed very strong to her. Deciding to leave him alone for the night, the young elf laid her head down on her bedroll and closed her eyes.

* * *

Aeden sat down on a log a few yards away from the camp. His faithful mabari, Wolf, sat next to him. Aeden's face was extremely sore, and he was sure that Kallian had left a few bruises that would be showing up shortly. Aeden glared at Wolf "You were a lot of help back there Wolf. She could've killed me and you just sat there watching."

The mabari just cocked his head and gave a small whine. "Oh no," Aeden said cutting the war hound off, "you are _not_ getting off that easily."

-_Whine-_

"Okay, fine. So you think that she was right eh? That she was right to do what she did?"

-_Bark-_

"Well, what a fine friend you are."

-_Whine-_

"Alright boy, you win. She _was_ right, and I'm grateful to her. Don't go telling her about this though. Don't need it going through her head that all she needs to do is slap me in the face all the time whenever I'm not feeling right. Understand?"

-Bark-

"I never thought that humans were capable of building such fine structures. But it really doesn't look that grand to me. One thing I gotta wonder though, how in the name of the Ancestors did they get it to be so sodding tall?"

* * *

Two days after Natia joined them, the group found themselves outside of the Circle of Magi near sundown. After a quick negotiation with the ferryman, they were all loaded onto his boat. Natia was the first to comment on the Tower once the fog on the lake had cleared enough to see it well.

"It isn't that tall," Kallian shrugged while looking up, "Fort Drakon in Denerim is a lot taller than that thing."

"Err, by the stone, how do you surfacers go so high up and still not fall into all that sky up there?" Natia groaned, feeling more than slightly disturbed – not to mention noxious – by the sheer height of the tower. "Also, how do you get used to the ground not being stable beneath you? Wait… what the… I think I'm gonna-"

The dwarf barely made it to the side of the ship before her stomach let loose.

Aeden chuckled and walked over to Natia, "Take it is easy my friend. We just hold onto the ground _really_ tightly with our feet. And it also helps if you sway slightly with the ship."

Ever since his fight with Kallian, he had found it a lot easier to cope with what seemed to be becoming part of his average day to day business. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he could breathe much more easily. He still had not found a way to properly thank Kallian for what she had done, but he swore that he would find a way soon to do so. Although… the bruises that had appeared on his face _were_ making Aeden somewhat reluctant to express his gratitude to the elf anytime soon.

Aeden turned from the kneeling dwarf to face Duncan. "Who are we here to collect Commander?"

"I am not sure yet." Duncan admitted. "Mages are almost always useful, and unfortunately there are currently no Grey Warden mages in all of Ferelden – the last one died in a battle about a year ago. We'll have to examine all the mages, and try to find one that is suitable for the task."

"Well, who we gonna talk to in there?" Kallian asked as she leaned against the side of the ferry.

"The First Enchanter; Irving. He and I are old friends; he should be able to give us a good idea for some potential candidates, and we can narrow it down ourselves from there."

"I don't care who it is or what happens while we're here, I just hope that they got ale in this place. I haven't had a pint in _ages_; think I'm going through some serious withdrawal here." Natia complained, running her hand across her mouth.

Aeden and Kallian stared at the dwarf for a moment, then at each other. Neither could put it off though, and both started laughing.

"Hey," the dwarf snapped, looking at the two. "I'm serious here. I haven't had any ale in at least ten days, and I'm pretty sure that waiting this long is like, really bad for your health… or something like that."

This only caused the two to laugh harder, and even Duncan let out a slight chuckle at the dwarf's antics. He sure had found a strange collection of people to join the Wardens.

* * *

To say that Alim was furious would have been a severe understatement. Today was supposed to be a great day for him! He had passed his Harrowing and was officially made into a full mage of the Circle. But in addition to that, Alim had been woken up by his best friend Jowan, who told him something that greatly disturbed him: Jowan was going to be made Tranquil. His friend had been at the tower for a full year before Alim had arrived, and now he was going to be stripped not only of his powers, but of his very emotions.

Coming to the First Enchanter's room, Alim took a deep breath before barging into Irving's office. "First Enchanter, I have something I'd like to talk to you abo-"

"Alim, is it common place for you to barge into someone's room without knocking first? You never know who might be behind the door."

The First Enchanter's words brought Alim up short, and forced him to look at the people who currently occupied the room. There was the First Enchanter obviously, as well as Knight Commander Greagoir, and four other people. The strangers included two humans, one elf, one dwarf, as well as one mabari hound.

"Alim, I would like to introduce you to the Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, Duncan. These are his Warden recruits: Aeden, Kallian, and Natia." Irving said pointing to the human, elf, and dwarf respectively.

"Forgive my intrusion Grey Wardens," Alim said with a quick yet humble bow.

"Duncan," Irving turned to the older human, "this is one of the mages that I was talking about. Alim is one of the best healers in the Tower, and I must say he has a very good affinity with lighting as well."

"Irving, I must object to this," the Knight Commander cut in, "we have already sent too many of your people out into the world with too few Templars to watch them. I cannot afford to let more of you mages out of the Tower unguarded."

"Enough with your paranoid suspicions, Greagoir." Irving sighed. "But right now I can see that our newest mage is patiently waiting to speak with me. Duncan, I am sorry to cut this short, but I will talk to you again as soon as I have the time."

"I understand Irving," the Warden Commander smiled, bowing slightly, "we will be in the rooms that you have given us. We hope to leave in the morning. We still have a long way to go before we reach Ostagar."

Alim moved away from the door and let the Wardens, the mabari, and the Knight Commander move past him and out the door. It could've just been his imagination, but he felt like each of the recruits was sizing him up as they walked past. Once the door was shut, the First Enchanter turned towards him.

"Now my boy, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alim took a deep breath before speaking. "Is it true, First Enchanter, that Jowan is going to be made Tranquil soon instead of taking the Harrowing?"

"Ahh," Irving nodded in understanding, "so the Chantry maiden he is dabbling with has told him about this, yes? Oh come boy, don't look too shocked. I am well informed about what is happening with the mages in the Tower. The question is, now that Jowan knows that he is going to be Tranquil, what will he do? The most obvious is that he plans to escape, yes? And seeing that he is your friend he has asked you for help, am I correct?"

_How in the name of the Maker does Irving know all of this?_ Alim wondered. No sense in trying to lie to Irving now. "Yes, First Enchanter, it's all true. What I want to know is this: _why_ is Jowan going to be made Tranquil?"

Irving walked over to his desk and started to leaf through a pile of papers. "Greagoir says that he has evidence that Jowan is a Blood Mage. The penalty for this is death. I thought that being Tranquil would be more merciful."

"But how can he know this? Jowan isn't a Blood Mage, the very thought of it is ridiculous." He tired to argue.

"Of course it is my boy," Irving said turning back to him, "but nonetheless, he does plan to escape with the help of his Chantry maiden. What I want you to do is to keep me apprised of their actions, let me know when they are going to make their move so we can catch them in the act."

Alim was stunned. "You would sacrifice Jowan's future just to place some blame on the Chantry?"

"You don't understand how this works Alim." Irving sighed, shaking his head. "The world is a dangerous place – especially for mages – and unfortunately we need to take advantage of a situation when we can."

"I'm sorry First Enchanter; I am not going to be your spy… But I won't help Jowan escape either."

"Very well my boy." Irving said turning his back on him, "Do what you feel is right, and in the end, I will support your decision regardless."

Alim bowed to Irving, and then turned and headed out the door. He had to find Jowan immediately and tell him that he needed to get out of the Tower, _tonight_.

* * *

Once inside their room, Kallian sat down at the table and kicked her feet up on it. "So, any of you thinking about that little elf boy that busted into the room back there?" Kallian asked.

Natia immediately went for the small pitcher on the table. She was obviously disappointed when she saw that there was only water in it. "That elf looks like he'd wet himself if he ever got into a real fight," Natia stated, walking away from the table.

Wolf found a nice corner in the room and lay down. "Don't sell him short Natia," Aeden said taking the pitcher off the table and pouring both Kallian and himself a cup of water, "most of the mages here start shaking in their boots whenever a Templar looks their way. That young elf barged into a room with the Knight Commander, the Commander of the Grey, three Warden recruits, and didn't even bat an eye."

Kallian took the offered cup, "I have to admit; you're right about that Aeden. But still, if Duncan's going to recruit him, I'd like to see how he does in a fight before I start trusting him with my life."

"I want you all to stay here for the time being," Duncan interrupted as he turned back toward the door, "I have more business that I wish to discuss with the First Enchanter."

A voice begged "Hey Duncan, do you think they could send some ale over, _please_?"

* * *

This was meant to be a happy day for Alim. He had just passed his Harrowing the night before, and today was suppose to be filled with laughing and joy and congratulations. But no, he should've known better than to expect a happy day for once in his life.

First it was Jowan coming to him for help in escaping the Tower, then there he was making a fool of himself in front of the Warden Commander, and now _this_.

After his conversation with Irving, he immediately went to Jowan and told him\s friend that he would help. Less than an hour later, they were standing in front of all the phylacteries for the apprentice mages in the Tower. Jowan found his, and destroyed it.

Once the left the underground passage however, everything went to the Void.

"So it is just as you said it would be Irving." The Knight Commander muttered with his arms crossed as he fixed them with a hard, unforgiving glare.

Irving and Greagoir where standing outside the door with no less than a dozen Templars around them. "I am most disappointed in you, Lily. Consorting with a Blood Mage and helping him escape the Chantry's justice?"

"Do you even have proof of these accusations?" Alim demanded as he stood up for his friend. "You just hate mages in general, and would kill us all if you were given half a chance. I bet that you worked this whole thing up about Jowan being a Blood Mage just so you could kill _one_ of us!"

"Alim, please control-"

"Quiet Irving, this _boy _dares to question me? And as for evidence, we have witnesses claiming that they saw him practicing Blood Magic when he thought everyone else in the Tower was asleep." Greagoir growled, cutting of the First Enchanter.

Alim however, did not back down for the Knight Commander. "What, one of your Templar dogs said, 'I saw him practicing blood magic' and you believe him? You Templars can't even tell the difference between Entropic and Healing magic, so how are you supposed to know what type of magic he _was_ practicing? And as for Jowan practicing at night, _ever_y mage practices outside of their studies."

"Alim," Jowan said coming forward, "I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it is over now."

"That's right mage, and as for you Lily, you are going to be sent to the mages prison." Greagoir motioned for his men to take the young priestess.

"No," she cried, backing against the wall, "not the mages prison, please Greagoir."

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER!"

Jowan reached into his robes and withdrew a knife. Alim's world came crashing down when his friend plunged the dagger into his hand. Within an instant a wave of pure power exploded from Jowan, sending everyone in the room – including Alim – to the floor. Most of the Templars didn't move.

Alim's body felt as if it was paralyzed. He tried to turn his head, move his fingers, wiggle his toes, but nothing seemed to be working.

"What... Jowan… how could you? You told me that... _I trusted you!_" He could hear Lily speaking, but couldn't move his head to see her.

"I…dabbled. But I did it for you. I did it to protect us." Jowan insisted.

"To help us? How does this help anyone? You're a Blood Mage… leave me Jowan."

"Lily, please listen to me I just-"

"LEAVE NOW JOWAN. If you ever felt anything for me, you will leave me right now, and never look for me again."

Jowan's boots running across the floor and Lily's sobs where the only indication Alim had that he had just been betrayed. His best friend had not only lied to him, but was also a Blood Mage, and had used him.

A couple of minutes later, he could finally feel his body again. Getting up, he noticed that everyone else was still lying on the ground. _Jowan didn't hit me as hard as the others._

Once he got to his feet, Alim moved over to the First Enchanter knelt down beside him. Reaching down he helped the old man up into a sitting position. "My, my… I didn't think that Jowan had become that powerful." Irving groaned as Alim helped him to his feet.

"Irving, this is what happens when you don't let me do my duty."

Turning, Alim came face to face with the Knight Commander. "Where is the girl?"

"I am here Knight Commander."

Every face turned to see Lily step forward. "Lily, you have just assisted a malificarum in destroying his phylactery, and then you allowed him to flee from the Tower, therefore escaping justice. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The priestess hung her head. "No Knight Commander, I do not. And I will accept any punishment that you deem necessary.

Greagoir waved his knights forward. "Men, take her out of my sight."

With the priestess gone, Greagoir faced Alim once more. "Now as for you boy, I should have you strung up for your actions. Not to mention that you should be beaten within an inch of your life and made an example of to teach you some respect for the Templars."

"He was acting on my orders Greagoir."

Both Alim and the Commander turned to the First Enchanter. "I was the one who told Alim to follow Jowan and Lily. I will admit that some of his remarks may have been out of line, but he was acting on my orders."

Greagoir's head went back and forth between the two. "Nonetheless Irving, he will need to be punished for his actions here. You have no authority to stop me in this. Men, take him to the mages prison. We'll leave him there until he learns some respect for the Templars."

"Hold, Knight Commander."

Every eye in the room turned to see the Commander of the Grey Wardens, his three recruits and the mabari hound enter the room. "You are not needed here Duncan." Greagoir declared, trying to dismiss the Warden Commander. "And I see no reason for you to take anyone from this Tower. We don't need to set another mage loose into the world anyway."

Duncan came to a stop between Greagoir and Irving. "Your arguments are well thought through, and noted, Knight Commander. However they are irrelevant in comparison to the Blight. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription on this mage."

"WHAT? You cannot do that! This man must submit himself before the Chantry to answer for his crimes!" Greagoir roared, his face was turning red with anger.

"I'm afraid that Duncan is in the right in this matter. Once he has invoked the Right of Conscription, no one – not even the Grand Cleric or the king – can deny him who he chooses." Irving calmly reminded Greagoir.

Looking at Irving's face, Alim saw that Irving was grinning slightly. _He had this whole thing planned out! He knew that Duncan was coming, so that is why he allowed the papers to be found about Jowan. He knew what I would do, and he knew the consequences of my actions. That sly old fox!_

Greagoir finally gave up and threw his hands in the air. "Fine, but get this mage out of the Tower Duncan, _now_."

Before Duncan could respond, the Knight Commander turned on his heel and walked out the door.

With Greagoir out of ear shot, Alim turned to Irving. "You had this whole thing planned from the beginning, didn't you?"

Irving's face betrayed nothing as he played the innocent bystander. "Plan what, my boy? This is just mere chance. But this is a chance you cannot pass up. Go forth, and see the world. And show them that mages are not something to be feared."

"Well, this is all very touching." everyone turned to face the young elf woman. Kallian, he believed her name was. "But I would rather not be here when old stone-face returns. I don't want to have any more brushes with those types of people for a while."

"While I may not agree with Kallian's choice of words, there is some truth to what she has said. Irving, would you be so kind as to lend us some horses? We have far to travel and not much time to do it in?" Duncan politely requested.

Irving nodded. "Once you get across the lake, speak to the stable master outside the Spoiled Princess. Tell him that you need five strong horses, and to send the bill to the Tower. And Alim, I have one more parting gift for you."

One of the apprentices brought forth a staff. It was completely white with a spiraling end and a flawless jewel placed in the center between the two spiraling pieces. "This staff will greatly increase your magical potential. Both your healing and destructive spells will be quite a bit more potent as long you wield this staff. This is my last gift to you my boy. Join the Grey Wardens, and bring honor to the Circle of Magi."

Alim took the offered staff with shaking hands. "Thank you, First Enchanter. I will do everything in my power to bring honor and glory to the Circle while I serve the Grey Wardens."

"Welcome Alim, I am glad to have such a worthy companion join us."

"Good to meet ya. Glad to see that I won't be the only elf traveling in this little group of misfits we got going here."

"Hey handsome, when was the last time you had a good ol' tumble?"

_-Bark-_

_On second thought, what in Andraste's name have I just gotten myself into?_

**Hope that y'all enjoyed. Please review if ya feel like it. Big thanks to my beta Paragon of Awsomeness. See y'all in the next chapter.**_  
_


	3. The Joining

**Chapter 3**

The journey to Ostagar went a lot faster than Duncan had anticipated thanks to the horses that the First Enchanter had given them. Looking back at his four newest recruits, the Warden Commander couldn't help but marvel at the group that he had managed to put together. Along with the two recruits he had already at Ostagar, these four would make six total recruits to simultaneously go through the Joining. If Duncan remembered correctly, this would very well be one of the largest Joining ceremonies the Ferelden Grey Wardens had seen in centuries.

While they were traveling, this small group of recruits had managed to form a tight bond with one another. Aeden and Alim were always the two calm and collected individuals, while Natia and Kallian spent the majority of their time trying to discover new ways to get the two boys to blush.

Each of their fighting styles seemed to complement each other also, which was quite uncommon. Aeden preferred to hold two weapons when he fought; it currently consisted of the Cousland Family blade in his right hand and a dagger in his left. Kallian used her two daggers and her martial arts training to dance around and quietly slit up her enemy's throat or hamstring them. He could also tell that Natia would be able to use her size to her advantage. From the stories that she'd told the others, she was quite fast and accurate with her own twin daggers. And Alim's magic would prove to be very useful in its own right, as he was skilled in both offensive and defensive magic.

"Hey Duncan," Natia's voice stopped him from his musings, "when are we going to reach these ruins or whatever they are? My arse is starting to take on the shape of this saddle! How do you surfacers manage it?"

"We will be arriving shortly Natia, hopefully within the next couple of hours. The Ostagar ruins are too deep within the forest to see clearly from where we are." Duncan explained as he scanned over their surroundings.

"Do you think that my brother will be there Duncan?"

Duncan shifted in his saddle to face the young lord. "Truth be told; I am not sure Aeden. Hopefully he'll be around the camp with the king and his men."

Aeden nodded and lowered his face. Duncan may have been old, but he did not miss the concerned look that Kallian gave him. He might have to have a talk with those two youngsters in the near future.

For the rest of the trip, the group made light conversation with each other, most of it dealing with jokes and stories. Strangely enough though, not one really talked all that much about their past. Perhaps even stranger, was the fact that none of the others had pushed someone else to talk about it.

By the time that they reached the entrance of the ruins, the sun was getting low on the horizon. "So Duncan, how has the fighting been going so far against these creatures?" Alim asked while surveying the ruins.

As Natia got her first look at the ancient Tevinter ruins she stopped in her tracks. "Whoa, why do you surfacers always feel the need to build things so sodding tall?" the dwarf asked, looking up at the spires rising from the ground and into the sky.

"These ruins were built by the Tevinter Imperium to defend against the barbarians in this area. Though the enemy that we face today is very different, it is fitting that we make our stand here."

"How many Wardens are here Duncan?" Aeden asked, "After all, the Wardens were allowed back into Ferelden only a few decades ago. Are the numbers here sufficient to deal with this threat?"

They passed into the ruins and dismounted their horses before the Commander of the Grey answered. "Let us say, that there are far too few of us in Ferelden at the moment to stand against the Blight on our own. For now we must look to the king and General Loghain to make up for it, and proceed to the Joining as soon-"

"Ho there, Duncan."

A man with gold plated armor came up to greet the group of traveler's. Aeden and Kallian both recognized him immediately, but Natia and Alim had no clue as to who he was.

"King Cailan? I did not expect-"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry that you'd miss all the fun."

"Hey Kallian," Natia whispered to the elf, "who is this man in the funny armor?"

"Shhh! Not so loud! That's Cailan, the King of Ferelden." Kallian explained keeping her voice down.

"I was told that you had found some promising recruits, I take it this is them?"

All four of the recruits stood up straight as the king approached them. "Yes your majesty. May I introduce you to them?"

"No need to be so formal Duncan," the king waved, "we'll be spilling blood together soon enough."

The King stopped in front of Natia first. "Well hello there my stout friend. It is unusual to see one of the dwarven folk out on the surface; may I have the honor of knowing your name? And tell me, do you perhaps know how King Endrin Aeducan fairs as of late?"

Duncan saw Natia's face twitch at the 'stout' comment, but she held her composure well. "My name is Natia. And I have no knowledge of the king. I'm one of the casteless, and therefore have no right to ask or have knowledge about the king of Orzammar."

"I am sorry if I offended you in any way. Sometimes my language gets the best of me. But either way, it is an honor to meet you."

The King moved next over to Alim, who didn't waste any time in introducing himself. "I am Alim, newly appointed mage of the Circle of Magi, now a recruit for the Grey Wardens."

"Pleased to meet you Alim. There are a number mages from the Circle in camp already; perhaps you would like to speak with them at some time?"

"I would greatly appreciate it, your majesty."

As the king moved over to Kallian, Duncan said a silent prayer. _Please do not let her say anything foolish or impulsive to the king. He does not need to know that this woman killed the Arl of Denerim's son not more than one week ago._

"And may I have the honor of knowing your name and where you hail from?"

Kallian eyes went cold at the King. "My name is Kallian, my lord. And I hail from Denerim."

"As do I," the King said excitedly, "though I imagine you already knew that. Tell me, how fairs the Alienage? My advisers all but forbid me from going there."

"So you do not know then my lord?"

"Know what my dear?"

"That your nobles treat the elves as nothing more than objects? That they find us lower than dirt? More than once an elf has been beaten just for showing their face in the marketplace, or killed for simply carrying a weapon of any kind. Not to mention whenever a young noble throws a party, one or two elven girls will disappear. It is rare to ever see these girls again, and most of the time we only see bodies."

The King took a step back, pure shock showing clear on his face. "I am truly sorry to hear this. My advisers have always told me that things are well in the Alienage. I promise you this though; once I return to Denerim I will look into this extremely carefully. You elves are Fereldens just as much as any noble."

With a slight bow from Kallian, the King moved onto the last recruit. "Now here is a face that I recognize. How do you fare young Cousland? I have not seen you since the last tournament in Denerim several months ago. How is your father doing? I am beginning to wonder if he will ever show up."

"So you don't know then your majesty?"

The smile faded from the Kings face. "That seems to be a common line so far today. Tell me, when will your father be arriving?"

When Aeden didn't answer, Duncan spoke up. "Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, and Highever castle has been taken your majesty. Rendon Howe has shown himself a traitor and attacked while most of the Teryn's men were gone from the castle. Had we not made it out in time, he would've killed us also, then told you any story that he wished."

The King was silent for a moment, before he turned and punched the nearest wall. "I can't believe it. The country's at war with bloody darkspawn and all Howe can think about is how he can obtain power? How could that bastard think he could get away with this? Aeden, did anyone else in your family make it out?"

Aeden shook his head. "No, your majesty. I am afraid that they are all dead, Howe's men left no survivors."

The King placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can offer you no comfort at the moment, only advice to let lose your anger on the darkspawn. But this I can promise you: once this war is over, I will turn my army north and we will bring this _traitor_ to justice."

"Thank you, your majesty. Do you perhaps know where I can find my brother? I am not anxious to tell him about his, but he needs to hear it from me, I owe him that much."

"I am sorry to tell you this, but your brother is out with a scouting party. He will not be back until after the battle is over in a few days. But for the moment I want you all to get some rest. I am sure that you have had a hard journey to get here. Now, I hate to cut this short, but I'm afraid that I must go before Loghain sends out a search party to come after me."

Once the king was out of sight, Duncan faced the recruits. "What the king said is true, we all need rest. There are tents for each of you within the camp across from the bridge. Rest tonight, and at sunrise tomorrow meet me outside of the king's tent. At that point, I will tell you what needs to be done for your Joining, and also introduce you to the other Warden recruits that you will be working with."

* * *

After Duncan dismissed the group, Alim took off on his own. He was glad to be part of a group like this one, but he desperately sought out solitude that was not allowed within the Tower walls.

His hopes were crushed as soon as he stepped into the camp and saw three Templars standing guard. _By the Maker, can't I go _anywhere_ and not have these zealots watching my every move?_

"Well, this is a face I did not expect to see outside of the Tower anytime soon."

A slow grin formed on his face as he heard the familiar voice of his favorite mentor. Turning, he faced the woman who had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother. After all, she had taken him under her wing ever since he was a child.

Stepping up to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. "Wynne! It's so good to see you again."

She patted him on the back as she stepped away from him. "It is good to see you again as well, Alim. But please, tell me, why are you here child?"

Alim lowered his face in shame. "I have left the Circle of Magi Wynne, forever. I… got into some trouble with the Knight Commander, and have been conscripted into the Grey Wardens."

* * *

Aeden, Kallian and Wolf walked together around the encampment, looking at all the different banners that were around. "I recognize some of these banners, but there are quite a few missing. Most of the Banns must not be here yet." Aeden noted as they walked.

"Well, if the King actually had some patience, I'm sure that more would show." Kallian noted.

"He may be impatient, and rather overeager in some cases. But he is a good man with noble intentions." Aeden said with confidence.

Kallian snorted. "If he was such a good man, he would not allow half of the things to happen in his city that actually take place."

Before Aeden could respond, the young elf marched off. The young lord looked down at his mabari. "What in the name of the Maker did I say this time?"

-Whine-

* * *

Kallian was fuming, yet she had no idea why. _It's that ignorant fool Aeden. He always puts me on edge without even trying._

As she stormed through the camp she saw a man selling weapons and other supplies. All that she had on her was her fine leather armor and the daggers that she'd been given at Highever. Looking at the weapons on display, Kallian tried to make a decision about which ones she wanted. She pulled out a sword and looked it over. The blade was well polished and looked like it had never been used.

"About time you got back here ya bloody knife-ear. I don't pay you to stand around. And where did you get that armor you're wearing? It looks far too expensive for you. And put that thing down; don't want you damaging any of the merchandise."

"-put that thing down; don't want you damaging any of the merchandise."

Aeden sighed. He was looking for Kallian when he heard the quartermaster start shouting. He had a pretty good idea about what was the cause. Walking in that direction he leaned up against a tree once he saw his goal. Wolf stood next to him, watching what his master was doing. The young elf had her dagger out and pressed against the throat of the man.

"You wanna say that again?"

The man trembled slightly before regaining his composure. "I said, 'you bloody knife ear, that-'"

"Is this the way that the Grey Wardens are treated in this army? I am sure that the king will not be pleased to learn about the disrespect you are showing this lady." Aeden calmly stated as he observed the two.

All color drained from the man's face as he noticed Aeden and Wolf. Upon hearing his voice, Kallian rounded on him. "I do not need your help here, Aeden."

"I know that you don't Kallian." Aeden agreed as he walked towards the pair. "But I would like to buy a new weapon from the quartermaster _before_ you make him wet himself."

"Please," the man whimpered, "I got some good stuff here...I'd be more than happy to show you."

"First, I highly suggest you apologize to the young lady."

The quartermaster looked down at the elf, who still had her dagger against his throat. "I'm sorry m'lady."

Kallian slowly released the pressure on her blade, and eventually returned it to her sheath. "Now," Aeden said standing side by side with Kallian, "I'm sure that you're going to give us a good deal here. Like I said, I'm in the market for another weapon, and Kallian here looks like she could use a new set of armor. I think studded leather would work best if you have it. If there's anything else you want Kallian, I'm buying."

Kallian raised an eyebrow at that. "And since when did you have that much money on you?"

"Come now, you know who my family was. I left with a sizable purse load. Now, would you like the new armor or not?"

The elf looked around apprehensively for a moment. "A new dagger would also be nice. But you know that this doesn't mean you'll be getting any special favors from me right?"

Aeden didn't bother to fight the grin that was coming on. "I wouldn't dare to dream of it."

* * *

Walking around the ruins, Natia was again amazed at the craftsmanship of these humans. _They must be quite skilled, but not skilled enough. A half ass dwarf mason could build a place like this given enough time, and make it stand for a lot longer. But by the Ancestors, how do they make these towers so tall, and still not fall into the sky?_

"-tell your Revered Mother that the mages will not be harassed in this manner!"

"So sorry, but the Revered Mother asked me to deliver this message. Would it have been better if I asked her to send a note with me instead?"

Rounding a pillar, she saw the source of the argument. Two human men, one in scale armor and the other in a mage's robe were standing face to face. The closer she got the more she could make out of the argument.

"-fine. I'll go see what the Revered Mother wants. But tell her in the future to not harass us in this manner."

The mage stomped away from the man in armor and right past her.

The blond man in armor shook his head and stood still for a moment before he noticed her. Walking over to her he had a light smile on his face. "You know, the one good thing about the Blight is how it brings us all together. Am I right?"

_Was that supposed to be a joke? If so, it wasn't a very good one._ "You are very strange, for a human. And _that_ is saying something."

The man laughed at that. "You are not the first one to tell me that. Wait, you're not another mage are you?"

_Is this man dense, or just stupid?_ "Well, let's see," she said rubbing her chin, "I am less than four and a half feet tall, wearing fairly crappy clothing, and I have an incredible need to drink something alcoholic every second of the day. What more clues do you need to figure out that I'm a dwarf?"

The man held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry little one, I meant no offense."

Running up to him, she wrapped her left arm around his middle and drew her dagger in her right hand. If he so much as moved, he was going to lose something very important. "You want to call me that that again?" She asked looking up at his face.

He shook his hands almost violently. "Sorry, sorry! I meant no offense with that comment. But I-I'm afraid I do not know your name."

Natia moved back from him and re-sheathed her dagger. "Name's Natia, yours?"

"Alistair, I'm the junior member of the Grey Wardens." The man said, bowing slightly.

"Warden eh? I'm one of Duncan's newest recruits. Guess we'll be comrades in arms soon huh?"

It might have been a trick of the light, but she could've sworn that Alistair frowned for a moment. "Yes, we will. Well, if you're one of Duncan's recruits then I guess we'll be traveling together soon. As the junior member, it is my job to go with all the recruits to help them prepare for the Joining."

"So, you'll be coming with us then eh? Any clues on what is going to be happening?" She asked trying to get some information out of him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I cannot tell you just yet. But I suggest you get to bed soon. It is getting very dark out, and all six of you are going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Six, aren't there only four of us here?"

"Oh right, Duncan already had two recruits here waiting for the rest of you to arrive. You'll meet Ser Jory and Daveth tomorrow when you head out. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Duncan."

As the human walked past her, she couldn't help but check him over head to toe. For a human he was not all that bad looking, and it _had_ been a long time – at least by Natia's standards. "Hey Alistair," she called, getting his attention; "bed does sound very good right now, but not sleep. You interested in a tumble? You never know, there's lots of darkspawn out there, and life is pretty damn short."

The blond stood still for a second, and then his face turned bright red before he turned and bolted, leaving a very perplexed Natia standing there. "By the Ancestors, that's twice now. Are all surfacers so uptight?"

* * *

Kallian was sitting in the dim light of the fire checking the straps on her new armor that Aeden had bought her. It was a very nice piece of studded leather that fit her almost perfectly. On top of the armor, he also bought her a wickedly curved dagger that he noticed. Upon handing it to her, he told her it was a Dar'Misu, a dagger originally designed by the Dalish that was made for quick strikes. But it meant more to her than that. To Kallian, it was a symbol of her entire race, what they had once been, and what they could be. She still prayed for the day when she would meet one of the Dalish.

A scraping noise brought her attention back to Aeden who was sitting across the fire from her, with Wolf lying by his side. He had purchased a one handed war axe so that he could hold his family sword in his right hand and the axe in his left.

Wolf – finally realizing that his master wasn't going to pay him any attention – got up and rounded the fire. Then the mabari collapsed right next to Kallian. Smiling slightly, she scratched the top of the dog's head and gave him the scraps of her dinner.

"You're spoiling him you know. At this rate, pretty soon he'll be nothing more than a lap dog."

Wolf whined slightly at the comment. "Oh come now." Kalian said coming to the dog's defense. "He's still a ferocious war hound. He just needs to let loose sometimes. Everyone does."

Wolf let out a soft bark as if agreeing with her.

Finally satisfied with the edge of the curved axe, Aeden set it aside and focused on her. _By the Maker,_ she thought as she became frozen in place by his gaze, _this man can make me go weak just by staring at me. No living being should have those piercing eyes._

Her musing was interrupted by a rustling of leaves, and then the appearance of Alim. He had a much lighter expression than he had when they first arrived at Ostagar. "Well," Aeden said noticing the lightened mood of the elf, "you seem to be fairly happy. What happened?"

Alim smiled. "One of my old teachers is here. I had a nice long talk with her. It was good to see her again."

Kallian let out an audible sigh of relief, "Well that's good. One more day of your sorry attitude and I was about to do the same thing I did to Aeden after we left his home. You remember that, don't you Aeden?"

The young lord felt his right eye that was just getting over being bruised. "Yes, I do. Let me tell you Alim; don't _ever_ get on her bad side. She packs a mean right hook."

The trio was still laughing when Natia joined them. "Okay, what did I miss that is so damn funny?"

"Nothing," Kallian giggled to the dwarf, "Aeden was just commenting on the shiner that I gave him after I met him."

"Yeah, I noticed that black mark on his face when we first met. So, anyone have any idea about what we're doing tomorrow for this whole 'Joining' thing?" Natia asked sitting down by the fire.

"I think," Alim said sitting down also, "that we are heading out into the Wilds, although I'm not entirely sure what for exactly."

"Most likely to kill some of the darkspawn crawling around in that forest." Aeden guessed, drawing their attention. "Think about it. We're to be Wardens, and Wardens live to fight the darkspawn. We're more than likely going to have to go out and kill at least a few of the wretched creatures."

Kallian looked down at her two daggers. One straight and one curved. Up until a week ago, she never fought at all except for the occasional brawl in the Alienage. Now, it seemed like all she was doing _was_ fighting. "Alim, have you ever killed anything before?" She asked, looking at the other elf.

The mage lowered his head. "Never, except for a demon during my Harrowing, and that was in the Fade. I've never been in an actual fight. The Templars would punish us severely if we ever got caught fighting."

"Don't worry, nothing to it," Natia laughed with a light punch to Alim's arm, "all ya gotta do is not get hit, and kill them before they kill you."

"Don't worry Alim," Aeden assured the mage, "we're all in this together. And no matter what they throw at us tomorrow, well get out of it by staying together."

As the each member of the group got into their tents, Kallian laid back and thought about what Aeden had said. It was strange to think, but this mismatched group was now her family. They would all watch each other's back. Thinking this, the young elf closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be here soon.

* * *

"There you go. Let it all out Alim. It is only natural, it happens to a lot of people the first time. It's no big deal." Aeden's comforting words did little to help soothe the bruised ego of the elf mage however.

"I remember my first time also. My, that was a _long_ time ago. But I gotta say you made one hell of a mess here mage." The pickpocket named Daveth teased.

"Now now," the sisterly voice of Kallian called out, "give the poor guy some room. It's not every day that someone goes through this."

When they had all risen, Duncan called them together and introduced them all to the other recruits. A knight named Ser Jory and a thief named Daveth were joining their small group. Alistair was going to accompany them also as they ventured out into the Wilds to hunt down darkspawn as well as some ancient Grey Warden treaties that Duncan wanted. But what Alim could not figure out, was why Duncan wanted them to bring back six vials of darkspawn blood. Perhaps Duncan wanted proof that they had killed the beasts.

For the first hour as the group wandered the forest, they had no sighting of darkspawn, but then the monsters came upon them almost out of nowhere. Tall monsters that Alim recognized as Hurlocks came at them head on, with Genlocks behind them with bows and arrows, and more Genlocks trying to flank the Wardens with their cruel daggers.

Aeden reacted first, pulling free his axe and sword, and cutting down the first creature that reached them. Kallian and Natia both pulled out their daggers and started to weave in between the tall creatures, making quick strikes to disable and kill them. Daveth notched an arrow and let it sail, taking down on the of the Genlock archers. Ser Jory waved his big sword around in an arc, hacking the creatures to pieces. Alistair stood off to the side with sword and shield, pushing and slashing at the darkspawn.

Alim was so surprised not only by the initial attack, but also by the brutality so much that he could hardly move. That is of course, until he heard the Aeden calling out to him. "Alim, move your ass now!"

His warning came too late however, as Alim felt an arrow pierce his shoulder. He had never felt anything so painful in his life. Dropping down to one knee he tried to catch his breath through the pain when something within him snapped.

He could hardly tell what was happening as he stood and raised his hands. Going through the motions, he summoned a lightning bolt that shot out from his fingers and struck the Genlock assassin right in the chest, blowing a hole through its middle.

Seeing a Hurlock trying to sneak up on him, the mage spun and let loose a fire spell, roasting the creature where it stood.

He wasn't sure how long the battle lasted for, a minute, an hour, a day. But soon all of the creatures lay dead at the group's feet. Amazingly, Alim was the worst injured of the group. Jory, Aeden, and Alistair all had small cuts on their armor. But amazing, Kallian, Natia, and Daveth did not even have so much as a scratch on them.

Looking around, Alim surveyed the carnage that he had caused. Then he felt it. He barely got off the trail before he started losing the contents of his stomach. This had triggered several taunts and a few voices of encouragement or reassurance.

When he was finished, Alim stood and faced the group. All of them were wearing light smiles. "Sorry about that, guess I lost control." He muttered uneasily.

"Don't worry about it. You did well for your first time in a real fight Alim." Kallian smiled while patting him on the back.

"Now I see why Duncan wanted to get your ass out of that Tower," Natia chuckled, looking around at the carnage.

"I have often heard about the power of the mages, but I did not think it would be so potent." Ser Jory commented, looking at the charged and dismembered darkspawn.

"How is it that none of you are injured that badly, but I got this arrow in my shoulder?" Alim wondered. "I wasn't even close to any of those beasts!"

"Oh yeah, we should take care of that. Kallian, do you have any injury kits on you?" Aeden said to the elf as she dug through her pack.

"It's simple Ser Mage." Daveth said coming up behind him and placing a hand on his un-injured shoulder, "We move around. It's a lot harder to hit a moving target."

"Hey Alim," Aeden said getting his attention back.

"Yes."

"Sorry about this, but I'm afraid that this is gonna hurt."

Alim didn't have a moment to think, as Daveth wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place. Aeden reached out quickly and gripped the arrow as close to the head as he could. Alim only had a moment's warning before Aeden pulled, and then the real pain came.

* * *

The group continued their journey through the woods. Alim's left arm was in a sling, which reduced the number of spells that he could cast. After five hours in the swap, all six of the recruits had collected their blood; but they had not found the old tower or the treaties.

"I swear, if we have to climb one more sodding hill, I am going to formally introduce my foot to Duncan's ass the next time we see him." Natia grumbled as she topped another hill only to find nothing.

"Well my pretty little thing, I don't think that would hurt too much. Your foot is far too small. Perhaps I should do that for you?" Daveth said with a smirk.

Natia was really starting to like this Daveth fellow. Sure she had a fondness for the original group, but Daveth was someone she could joke with and not have him run off blushing.

"That looks like a tower over there." Kallian said pointing off towards where they came from.

"Wonderful, I think that is it." Alistair said looking in the same direction.

Alim raised his good arm blocked the sun from his eyes. "Great, that means we passed it on our way here, we could've been done hours ago."

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Aeden said, pulling his sword out of the ground. "Let's head over there, and hopefully this will all be over soon."

Aeden had taken over the position as natural leader of the group, and truth be told Natia was grateful for that. She respected the man, even though she had only known him for a short time. She'd had thoughts of trying to get in the sack, but gave up on that idea once she saw how the young elf looked at the human. She swore to the Ancestors, if the sexual tension between those two got any thicker she'd be able to cut it with a dull knife.

Alim, after his first freezing, had gotten into a natural rhythm. Once the battle started, he would move around as necessary, but still stay close enough to cast supportive spells on the rest of them. Even with his limited ability, Natia had to admit that he was a handy person to have around.

"Are you sure we should move now, my lord? Maybe we should wait awhile longer."

This then brought her to her least favorite companion at the moment: Ser Jory.

Sure the man could use a sword pretty well, and he knew his way around the battlefield. But as soon as he saw Aeden's blade, and remarked about it having the Cousland family crest on it, he stuck to Aeden's side like shit on paper.

Everyone but Jory could see that Aeden was uncomfortable with the attention that he was getting, but he seemed to brush it off and ignore Jory for the most part.

"No, we've rested long enough. We've been out here for the better part of the day. We will want to be back in camp before nightfall. I don't want to be out in these woods by ourselves during the night. Now come on."

Less than an hour later, the group of seven was crouched down behind a tree. A small band of darkspawn had taken what was left of the tower and was using it for their camp. "Great, so now what are we gonna do?" She asked to no one in particular.

"This wouldn't be a problem, except for that Hurlock Alpha standing there." Alistair said as he surveyed the darkspawn.

"Aeden, what are you thinking?" Kallian curiously asked asked the young lord.

Everyone turned and looked at Aeden as he studied the field. Finally after a few long moments he spoke up. "Alistair and I will stay here. Jory, you go with Daveth and Alim to that fallen tree over there. Daveth, you and Alim pick off the archers to the right, and Jory will protect you from flankers.

"Kallian, Natia. I want you two to go around the hill here while staying out of sight. We'll give you a few minutes head start to get there. Once these two start killing off the archers, the darkspawn should send a few over to their location. Alim, Jory and Daveth will take care of them. Once they are past me and Alistair, the two of us will charge Towards the Hurlock Alpha. Kallian and Natia, that will be your signal to attack them from behind."

"So basically," Alistair muttered while thinking about it, "we are trying to separate the darkspawn, then pincer the two groups all by splitting into three teams. Not a bad plan."

"Everyone know what they are doing?" Aeden asked the group.

Each gave an affirmative, and headed out to their respected locations. Natia was really getting into this now. Perhaps this wasn't a bad way to live. Maybe there was actually something to those who joined the Legion of the Dead.

Aeden's planned worked out perfectly. They managed to separate the darkspawn into two groups, and Alistair and his charge caught all of the darkspawn completely off guard, giving them a few vital moments to get in and cause some havoc. Kallian and Natia managed to sneak behind the group and started by killing the last few archers.

Aeden had one goal in mind though as he charged, and that was the Alpha. Upon reaching it he swung his sword down, only to have it be blocked. He then swept low with the axe in his left hand cutting the beast on the thigh. The Alpha stumbled for a moment, and then went on the offensive. Using a great sword, the beast slashed at Aeden with a speed that he didn't think was possible for such a big weapon.

Aeden parried as best as he could, but the Alpha got in a lucky blow, slamming the flat side of its blade against his side, knocking him down to the ground. He rolled just in time to see the Alpha stand above him with its sword raised.

The Alpha suddenly arched back, dropping its sword beside Aeden. Kallian had managed to sneak behind it during their fight, and stuck her straight dagger right into the creature's back.

The beast turned and backhanded Kallian, sending her to the ground. Using the opening, Aeden quickly regained his footing. With a yell, he brought his family sword through the creature's neck. It stood still for a moment, as if in shock. Then the monster fell forward, its head falling off and hitting the ground right before the rest of its body followed.

Clutching his side in pain, he went over to where Kallian was on the ground, and helped her to her feet. He noticed that she had a slight cut on her cheek from where the beast had hit her.

The two looked around to see the rest of their companions come forward, none the worse for wear. "Well, I'll hand it to you Aeden. That was a very well thought out plan." Alistair congratulated him.

"Let's grab these treaties and then get the sod out of here," Aeden announced, turning towards the tower as he clutched his side. "We are all in need of aid at the moment. Alim, could you do anything?"

The mage nodded. "Some. The worst injured should stay with me here, and the rest should go off and search the tower."

Aeden, Kallian, and Jory stayed with Alim as the rest went off and find the treaties.

After a half an hour, the group came back together. None of them had found the documents. "Well, the chest is still here, but the damn treaties are gone." Daveth said, spitting on the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a dark haired woman descending the ramp towards them.

"Are you a vulture perhaps, a scavenger, coming to these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What are you, scavenger or intruder?"

The first thing Aeden noticed was her lack of cloths, it was hard not to. And the second thing he noticed was the staff on her back. So she was a mage then? Standing up, the young lord approached the woman. "We are neither. We are part of the Grey Wardens who once owned this tower."

The woman chuckled as she moved past them. "T'is a tower no longer, the Wilds claimed this ruin long ago. But I have watched your progress for a long time, wondering where you were going, what you were doing. And now you have disturbed ashes that none have touched for centuries. Why? I assume that you are looking for something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?' You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of… sneaky… witch thief!" Alistair accused, coming forward.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from a dead man?"

"Quiet easily it seems," Alistair muttered. He then warned Aeden "We shouldn't be talking to her. She looks Chasind, and that means that others may be nearby."

The stranger laughed "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes… swooping is bad."

The woman shook her head and faced Aeden. "You there; handsome lad. Let us be civil. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

Kallian didn't know why, but she felt herself shake with rage at the word 'handsome'. She got even angrier when Aeden gave a slight bow towards the scantily clothed woman and politely introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you milady, my name is Aeden Cousland. We are in the midst of completing our Joining, and would greatly appreciate it if you could give us the ancient Grey Warden treaties that were once within that chest."

The woman smiled. "Well, that is a proper civil greeting, even for out here in the Wilds. You can call me Morrigan. But no, I cannot give you them."

"Why not?" Kallian angrily demanded while stepping forward, eager to halt the conversation the two were having.

"Because it was not I who removed them," Morrigan calmly stated.

"Then who did take them?" Aeden asked.

"T'was my mother, in fact." She replied.

"Could you please take us to her?" the young lord requested. "We would be in your debt if you did."

Morrigan's eye centered on the man approvingly. "There is a sensible request. I like you." Kallian's hand began to move towards her dagger. "Follow me please."

Alistair caught Aeden's arm as the group started to follow the mage. "I would be careful if I were you. First it's 'I like you' then – _zap_: frog time."

Aeden shook his head. "Thank you for your concern Alistair. But truthfully, if she had wanted to harm us I think she would've done so while she had the element of surprise."

Alim smiled as he came up and patted Alistair's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend. She might be an apostate, but I am a mage also. I can tell you if she is going to do something. Don't worry; I'll protect you from the big bad apostate."

* * *

Around dusk, the weary travelers had finally reached the camp again. Surprisingly enough, Morrigan's mother gladly handed over the treaties, and then told Morrigan to safely bring them back through the woods and to the army's camp. She even sent them back with a warning; apparently this Blight was much worse than what they thought it to be.

Once in camp, they reported to Duncan that all had gone well. They then handed over the treaties and the vials of darkspawn blood. Duncan took all of the items, then dismissed them and gave them instructions to meet up within the ruins so that they could commence the Joining. Duncan also informed Aeden that for the time being, Wolf would have to stay near the kennels until the Joining was over.

A short time later the six recruits gathered within the ruins and waited for Duncan to arrive. "Why are there all of these damned tests? Haven't I proven my worth to them?" Ser Jory asked out loud.

"Perhaps they're doing this just to annoy you Ser Knight." Daveth joked.

"All that I know is that I have a wife with a child on the way. If I had known it would've been this dangerous, I wouldn't have signed up for this." Jory whined while stomping around.

Aeden just laughed. "Jory, if Duncan wanted you to join the Wardens, you would be here regardless. You don't have a choice in whether or not you join. If you had refused his offer, then he would have probably used the Right of Conscription."

"I swear Jory," Natia said coming forward, "I think I got more courage than you, and I'm half your size and a woman at that!"

All conversation ceased once Alistair and Duncan joined them. Duncan was holding a large chalice with a dark red liquid in it as he walked passed them. "At last, we come to the Joining. It is just the same for each of you as when the first Wardens drank the blood of the darkspawn, and mastered their Taint."

The entire group was silent as the caught the meaning of what Duncan said. Ser Jory was the first to break the silence. "We're going to drink the blood of those… those _creatures_?"

Duncan nodded. "As did the first Wardens, as did we, as will all future Wardens. Those who survive become immune to the Taint, and can sense the darkspawn. This is the source of our power."

"Wait," Alim said raising his good arm, "'those who survive'? How much danger are we in?"

"I will not lie to you," Duncan sighed as he looked each of them in the eye, "we Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may determine that you pay it now, rather than later. We speak only a few words before, but these have been spoken since the first. Alistair, if you would."

Alistair lowered his head. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry on the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you."

Duncan took the chalice and walked towards the recruits. "Natia Brosca, step forward."

The dwarf marched forward with her head high, took the goblet from Duncan and drank deeply. She seemed fine for a moment, but then she clutched her head in pain. Snapping her head up everyone gasped when they saw that her eyes had turned white. She then collapsed onto her back. Alistair was there in a second, feeling for a pulse. "She lives, Duncan. A new sister has joined us."

Duncan nodded. "Daveth, step forward."

The thief strode without hesitation forward and drank the blood. For a moment it was the same thing, but then he started to clutch his throat. Daveth then grabbed his head as though he had winged beats flying inside it. Then the thief let out a tormented wail that chilled all who could hear it to their very core, and he fell to the ground, dead. Duncan closed his eyes. "I am sorry Daveth." He then turned towards the third recruit. "Alim Surana, step forward."

Alim nervously drank the blood. His eyes turned white and he too fell to the ground, but he still lived.

"Jory, step forward."

But the knight had seen too much. He drew a blade and started waving it back and forth. "But, I have a family! Had I known I would've never-"

Duncan drew a dagger and approached the knight. "There is no going back."

Jory tried to fight, but he was no match for the Warden Commander. In less than a few seconds Duncan had his blade stuck into Jory's middle. "I am sorry." Duncan turned towards the others. "But the Joining is not yet complete."

Duncan grabbed the chalice, filled it with blood, and walked over to the last two recruits. "Kallian Tabris, step forward."

Kallian stared at the goblet in horror, and began to back away. But she stopped when she felt a hand gently grip her shoulder, and Kallian turned to look into the eyes of Aeden Cousland. Those eyes that had always made her insides turn to jelly were now filled with a new light that gave her hope by just looking at them. With her courage renewed, Kallian walked forward and took a quick gulp from the chalice. Her eyes turned white and she fell back. Before she could hit the ground, Aeden caught her in his arms. Feeling her neck gently, he was overjoyed when he felt her pulse still beating.

"Aeden Cousland, you are hereby called upon to submit yourself to the Taint for the greater good."

Setting her down on the ground, Aeden stood and faced Duncan, ready to do his duty as a Grey Warden. Taking the chalice, he breathed deep, and raised the goblet to his lips. The taste of the blood almost made him cough it back up, but he swallowed hard and pushed the cup back into Duncan's hands. For a moment he felt nothing. Then there was the pain. And the last thing Aeden remembered seeing was a monstrous dragon that almost looked like it was staring right at him, and into his very soul.

**Hope that y'all enjoyed. Please review if ya feel like it. Big thanks to my beta Paragon of Awsomeness. See y'all in the next chapter.**_  
_


	4. The Battle of Ostagar

**Chapter 4**

Opening her eyes was a slow process for Kallian. The darkspawn blood had given her a terrible headache, and worst of all was the visions she'd had when she passed out. Finally able to open her eyes slightly, she found Duncan and Alistair kneeling over her. A wave of relief passed over Duncan's face as she awoke.

"It is done. Welcome Sister." He said calmly.

Thinking back on the ritual, Kallian shuddered. _Daveth and Jory are dead. Alim and Natia still live… But what about Aedan?_

She sat up quickly, perhaps too quickly as she felt herself become extremely light headed. A hand on her shoulder prevented her from overexerting herself any further. "Easy girl," Duncan told her, "you've just been through quite the ordeal. Don't worry; young Aedan still lives. He is still unconscious at the moment, but he will awaken soon."

She felt a wave of relief pass through her. Aedan still lived, her makeshift family was still alive, and she was a now fully fledged Grey Warden. Alistair reached down and helped her stand. "Two more deaths." he sighed while looking at her. "In my Joining only one of us died, but it was…horrible. I am glad that so many of you made it through."

Kallian looked around for her other companions. "Where are Natia and Alim?"

"They went their own ways for the time being," Duncan answered, "Alim went to talk to his old teacher again, and Natia said something about selling some of the things she scavenged while you were all out in the Wilds."

Kallian chose that moment to take a quick look around, and soon enough her eyes fell upon Aedan. Just as Duncan had said; he was still asleep, and she could see the rise and fall of his chest. The fact that he was alive though was not enough for her however. Going over to him, she knelt down next to his head and carefully lifted it up into her lap. She gently stoked his hair while he slept. If he was dreaming the same thing she dreamed, then she could understand his thrashing and his moans.

"If you wish for a moment, you may have it. But as soon as Aedan wakes I need to see the five of you near the Wardens' encampment." Duncan informed while patting her on the shoulder. "For now though, I have a meeting with the King. Alistair, would you take care of the rest, then give them a moment?"

Watching Duncan leave, Alistair pulled out two necklaces that had a small pendant on the end. "This is the last part of the Joining."

Taking the pendants from his hand, Kallian looked them over carefully. 'What are they?" She asked.

"They are known as the _Wardens Oath_." Alistair explained. "We take a small amount of the darkspawn blood that was not used, and place it into these pendants. They are meant to remind us of those who didn't make it through the Joining, as well as our duty as a Grey Warden. When Aedan wakes up, make sure that he gets one of those. We wear them at all times, so that we never forget." With that, Alistair turned and left the two to their own personal business.

Kallian slowly turned the pendant in her hand. They both had a simple brown cord, and silver pendant. In the middle of the pendant there was a small red dot darker than any ruby. _This is my life now,_ she thought, _the past doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the future from here on out. And I intend to live it to the fullest._

* * *

Aedan slowly opened his eyes to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Kallian was kneeling over him, and by the way his head was angled, he assumed that his head was in her lap. At the moment her attention was diverted to two small pendants in her right hand. Her left hand was currently resting on his forehead.

He had never been particularly attracted to elves in the past, probably because he didn't spend too much time around them other than the brief talks with elven servants in Highever Castle. But looking up at this young elf, he couldn't help thinking that she was the most beautiful creature that the Maker had ever bestowed upon this world.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he breathed in deep. "Kallian."

The young elf's face turned bright red at the sound of his voice. "Aedan, you're awake! Well I…I was just…uh."

She seemed to become even more beautiful while she stammered. He never thought that he would say this, but she was _cute_ when she blushed. "Kallian, are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" She said harshly, "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright? You're the one who's been out the longest. You made me worried sick. I swear, if you ever do something like this-"

"You've been worried about me?"

Blushing even more intensely than before, Kallian roughly pushed him off her lap. She then stood up and deliberately walked away from him. Getting up slowly, Aedan walked over to where the young elf woman was standing. Walking up next to her, she sighed and eventually handed him one of the two necklaces she was holding.

"Alistair said to give this to you."

He turned the pendant over in his hand. It was nothing special, just silver with a small read center. "Alistair called it the _Warden's Oath_. It is the last part of the Joining. It is some of the leftover blood that we drank. It's to make sure that we remember those who didn't make it through the ritual, and what we still have to do as Grey Wardens."

He looked at the pendant for a moment longer before he placed it around his neck and carefully tucked it underneath his armor. "So," he said while adjusting the strap of the pendant, "what happens now?"

Kallian started walking away, so Aedan had no choice but to follow her. "Duncan wanted to talk to all of the new recruits soon. He said he's going to give us our assignments for the battle."

"Alright then, let's go and see what our first assignments as Grey Wardens will be."

* * *

The new recruits and Alistair were standing around the fire outside of the Wardens encampment, listening as Duncan told them what they would be doing. None were very pleased with their orders, but it was the King's command, and therefore it was absolute.

"I can't believe this," Alistair whined, "why does the King need Wardens lighting a fire? Wouldn't we be of better use down on the battlefield with the rest of the Wardens?"

"I agree with Alistair. If this human king of yours wants the signal fire lit so badly, why not send a batch of soldiers that _aren't _Wardens?" Natia demanded.

"It matters not," Duncan strictly told them, cutting off any further complaints, "this is what the King has requested, and we will follow through with it."

"It is an important job," Aedan pointed out, "if that beacon is not lit, Loghain will have no idea when to charge."

"Easy for you to say Aedan;" Kallian grumbled, still very upset over this development, "you get to be on the field with the rest of the Wardens."

The King had requested that Duncan send Kallian, Natia, and Alistair to the Tower of Ishal in order to make sure that the signal fire was lit. Aedan, Alim and Wolf had been requested to stay by the King's and Duncan's side during the battle. Once Kallian had heard the news, she was completely distraught. Aedan would be away from her, and in the midst of a terrible battle with thousands of darkspawn. And being sent on a simple errand mission did nothing to ease her distress.

Alim was the first to move the conversation away from plain arguing. "When does the battle begin? Perhaps they could join us after the signal fire has been lit."

Duncan looked at each of his new Wardens. "I think it would be best if they stayed close to the Tower. There will be plenty of darkspawn to fight soon, and the camp may need your protection. After the beacon has been lit, head back to the camp and meet up with the King's guard."

The Wardens may not be happy about this, but they all agreed to do their respective jobs. Duncan took Aedan, Alim and Wolf with him and started towards the ramp that would lead to the battlefield. Kallian was sure that she would be able to stand her ground, but as she saw Aedan walk away, her resolve crumbled. Running up to him, she grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him back towards her. He opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't let him get in a single syllable. Mustering all of her courage, Kallian gently placed her lips against his.

The kiss was nothing more than a light peck, but it sent shockwaves throughout her entire body. Pulling back, Kallian gazed into Aedan's penetrating eyes that she always felt helpless against. He looked shocked, but at the same time extremely happy. Holding him tightly, Kallian insisted "You must be careful out there Aedan. You _must_."

Before he could respond, she gave him another quick kiss. Kallian was barely able to tear herself away from Aedan's gaze, and then she turned and ran back to where the rest of her group was waiting so she wouldn't become overwhelmed by her emotions.

* * *

Aedan stood next to Alim and Wolf as Duncan and King Cailan talked in front of them. Aedan kept glancing at Alim, and every time he did he could see the elf fighting hard to keep a smirk off of his face, and failing. "Alright Alim," Aedan sighed, finally giving up. "Let it out. You're not going to be able to fight very well if you keep holding it in."

The mage's mouth finally split into a full out grin. "Well, how was it?"

"Tell you what Alim, once this battle is over, I'll help you find a nice girl. Then I can ask you the very same question." He retorted with a grin of his own.

"Hey come on now," Alim objected, defending himself, "just because I lived in the Tower my whole life doesn't mean I'm ignorant in that particular area."

"Really?" Aedan smirked slyly, "Then tell me who your fir-"

"Nope, _not_ gonna happen."

Aedan chuckled. "Is that because it _hasn't_ happened yet?"

Alim's full out blush told Aedan that he had hit the nail on the head with that one. The mage opened his mouth to rebuke, but Duncan cut them off. "Enough, you two. You can talk about this sort of thing later. For now we have a battle to get to."

Aedan had a small fear growing in his stomach, and it was not because of the battle. "Duncan," he said tentatively, "what is the Wardens' stance on… relationships?"

The older man was silent for moment before answering. "We live a hard life Aedan, a life that should not be wished upon even your worst enemy. But if you can find a chance for happiness while still being able to do your duty to the fullest, then the Wardens should have no problem with it."

The Warden Commander turned towards them again. "Do I make myself clear Aedan?"

"Yes Commander."

"Just know this Aedan," Duncan announced while turning to face the battlefield again, "that girl's mother was a good friend of mine once. I think of her as my goddaughter. Do not do anything to upset her too much, or I may just forget that we are Wardens."

Aedan couldn't swallow the lump in his throat, so he nodded his understanding.

"Aedan," Alim spoke up, gaining his comrade's attention, "look out there."

Aedan followed where he was pointing, and saw a glow coming from the tree lines. Soon the horde of darkspawn emerged from the trees. _By the Maker,_ he thought, _there must be _thousands_ of those wretched creatures._

Glancing up at the Tower of Ishal he felt a pain in his heart. _Please be safe Kallian. You've left me with something to live for other than vengeance. I don't care that you're an elf and I'm a noble. We're both Grey Wardens, and we _will_ be together after this._

A horn sounded off in the distance. The battle had begun.

* * *

Kallian, Alistair and Natia were just starting to cross the bridge when the horn sounded. The group stopped and looked over the field at the mass of darkspawn that had gathered. _How can so few fight against so many?_ Kallian thought as he looking down at the men assembled on the field.

"Bet you a sovereign that I know who she's lookin for," Natia joked to Alistair.

Kallian felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "I am _not_ looking for Aedan!" She defended.

"Funny," Natia smirked, "I was going to say Alim, but now that were on the subject, what are your thoughts on Aedan? I think he's hot."

Kallian spun with a snarl on her lips before she realized that the dwarf was joking, and then she blushed again. Thankfully, Alistair chose that moment to intervene. "Come on you two, we don't have for jokes. We've got a job to do, and it needs to get done soon or else this battle will go very badly for us."

_He's right,_ Kallian reminded herself. _If the beacon isn't lit, then everyone down there will be butchered at the hands of the darkspawn. Aedan included._

"Come on then," the elf said as she crossed the bridge, "Alistair is right. We have a job to do and a battle to win."

"Whoa, where did this sudden motivation come from?" Alistair laughed.

"Simple," Natia explained as they ran across the bridge, "she just wants this battle to end so she can get her little lord into a tent and have a nice long tumble with him. Right Kallian?"

_Maker, what did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

"'Just a simple job' he said, 'nothing to it' he said. 'Just go in and throw a torch on a pile of sticks'. Sure, no problem at all. _Except for the part where the Maker forsaken darkspawn have already taken the sodding Tower_!"

Alistair's complaints were not helping matters, and if anything they were starting to get on Kallian's nerves. First he was complaining about not being able to be part of the fight, and then when they got to the Tower to find it had been overrun with darkspawn he's complaining about having to fight. Could the man make up his mind for once?

"Alistair," Natia grunted while she scrounged through the darkspawn corpses, "you were the one who was complaining about not being able to fight, and now here you are, fighting. So what the sod are you whining about?"

Alistair thought about it for a moment. "You know, you're right. I guess there is kind of a silver lining in here if you look at it like that. But besides that, what are you doing?"

Kallian watched as the dwarf stood up and pulled on the draw stings of a small bag. "You'd be amazed at what these creatures carry. More often than not they're carrying silver or copper, sometimes even a couple sovereigns. Not sure why, but they almost always have some."

"So, we're stealing from the darkspawn. That's… weird."

"Not really Alistair," Kallian shrugged while pocketing some coins of her own, "the darkspawn more than likely took it off of some poor soul that they killed. If you think about, we're just stealing it back."

"Whatever you say ladies, I'll just go along with it. But I still wish that I was down on the field with Duncan." Alistair sighed as he continued up the Tower of Ishal.

"What's wrong with us?" Kallian demanded, slightly offended.

"Yeah, usually you'd have to pay a handsome fee to be alone with two girls like us, am I right Kallian?" Natia laughed.

This had become one of their favorite games rather quickly: _who could make Alistair blush first_. Each round was usually pretty short.

Cheeks turning red, Alistair turned his head and went on his way. "I think the entrance to the top floor is up ahead, we need to keep moving."

"That's now three silvers you owe me Kallian." Natia boasted, holding out her hand.

"Wait until the battle is over. There's still a chance I could catch up to you."

The top floor of the Tower however, presented them with something none of them had considered.

A giant beast stood hunched over, chewing on the corpse of an unlucky guard. "Andraste's Blood… that's an ogre! How in the Void did it get up here?" Alistair shouted.

The giant darkspawn apparently heard them, as it turned around right after Alistair stopped talking. "You know Alistair," Natia grumbled while palming her forehead, "sometimes your stupidity amazes me."

The creature let out a loud roar and charged them.

Diving out of the way, Kallian watched as the huge creature rushed past him and chased after Alistair and Natia. The dwarf dove off in the opposite direction of her, leaving Alistair standing alone against the brute.

Having no time to move out of the way, Alistair raised his shield and braced himself for the impact as best he could. The ogre lowered its head, and ran head first into Alistair's shield, knocking the human onto his back and sending his shield flying.

Kallian got back to her feet and charged the creature while its back was turned. Slicing quickly, she cut the back of its legs, hoping to hit something important. She didn't see the darkspawn raise its leg until it was too late. She felt a crushing pain as it kicked her in the chest and sent her flying across the room and into a wall.

Clutching her chest she breathed deep, Kallian painfully got her breath back under control. When she started to stand again, she felt a searing pain in her side. _By the Maker, bastard must've broken a few ribs there._

A roar made her look up, just in time to see the darkspawn charging at her again. Rolling on her uninjured side, she moved out of the way and watched as the creature smashed into the wall.

_The wall cracked, _she noted. _The stone up here must have weakened over time, perhaps…_

Looking around the room she looked for a weak point in the wall. Alistair was out cold on the floor, and Natia was on the ground clutching at her side and spitting out blood. _This cannot go on much longer, _she realized. _We can't last much longer against this thing. _

Finding a weak point in the wall, Kallian stood right in front of it. She had lost her daggers when she hit the ground, so she picked up a fallen long sword that she assumed once belonged to the guard that was partially in the ogre's stomach. "Come on you Maker forsaken beast! Come and get me!"

The ogre looked at her with its head to the side. "Come on!" She screamed. "What are you waiting for? _Come on!_"

The beast let out another roar, and charged at the elf. Every fiber of her being wanted her to run away from the charging creature, but she steeled herself and held her ground. _Just a little more, almost there. Come on you freak, just a little closer. A little further… Now!_

At the very last moment she jumped out of the way of the charging darkspawn. Just as she planned, it crashed into the wall and right into the weak point. What she didn't plan for however, was that the wall didn't break.

_No no no no!_ _The wall was supposed to collapse!_

The ogre staggered back a step from the wall and shook its head. As the creature turned its head, Kallian did the only option left to her. Bringing the sword back, she threw it at the monster with every bit of strength she had left.

The sword arched through the sky, sailing end over end as it approached the ogre, finally embedding itself into the monster's left eye.

Reaching up, the creature clutched at the sword in its eye. The ogre then stumbled back a step, closer to the cracked wall. Seeing that it wasn't going to fall back, Kallian ran forward and jumped, slamming both of her feet square into its chest. Her mother had taught her this technique, and told her that it should never be used unless you were sure that your opponent wasn't going to get back up.

The kick was just enough to send the creature stumbling back again and it fell against the already weakened wall once more. This time though, the wall broke.

Reaching out, the ogre tried to hold onto something, but it was no use. Soon the monster disappeared into the darkness with a terrified roar.

Letting out a breath of relief, Kallian dropped to her knees and clutched her middle in pain. _Damn, that beast packed one Void of a hit._

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and found Natia standing over her. "Is it dead?"

Kallian merely nodded. "Alistair?"

The dwarf glanced over their fallen comrade. "He'll live, he's beaten pretty badly though. That thing packed a nasty hit."

Standing with the help of the dwarf, Kallian went over and examined their friend. "Alistair," she said gently shaking him awake. "Where is the signal fire? We should light it now so that Loghain can get here."

Alistair weakly pointed over to a small pit. "Over there. The sig…nal fire… is over…there."

Natia quickly went over and got a torch off the wall. "Well," she muttered looking at the pit, "let's hope that this Loghain is ready." And with that she threw the torch onto the kindling, setting the fire ablaze.

* * *

"Alim! Get down now!"

Alim just managed to duck in time to watch as Aedan's blade swept over his head, and cut into the darkspawn that was standing behind him. With being able to feel the darkspawn through the Taint, Alim could sense where the creatures were at. But with so many around it was impossible for even senior Wardens to tell where each individual one was.

Once the battle had started, Aedan, Wolf, and himself had followed Duncan and the King down onto the battlefield. Aedan acted as Alim's bodyguard while he cast spell after spell into the darkspawn horde. Wolf pounced around him also, taking out any creatures that tried to flank them.

A mage could only cast so many spells though, and he was starting to feel his power draining. "Aedan," he called while casting another spell, "I don't know how much power I've got left. Got any lyrium potions? I used my last one not too long ago."

Aedan blocked a downward swing of a sword with his blade, and then cut the darkspawn's leg off with his axe. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a small vial of the glowing blue liquid. "Here," he said tossing it to the mage, "it's my only one; I normally don't have much use for lyrium."

Alim quickly drained the contents, feeling an instant rush of power surge through him. Pointing his staff, he sent a lightning bolt over his companion's shoulder, hitting a darkspawn square in the chest. The King and Duncan were off to the side, slicing up darkspawn after darkspawn. Duncan was using his long sword and dagger much the same way as Aedan did, and Cailan using his oversized great sword to literally cleave the creatures in two, sometimes multiple darkspawn at once.

He was working on gathering energy to cast a larger lightning bolt when he felt it. A gut retching presence that almost made him loses his stomach again. Apparently Aedan felt it too as both men turned towards the feeling, just in time to see their leader, Duncan get hit in the chest by possibly the biggest creature Alim had ever seen.

Aedan raced past him and launched himself at the beast. Swinging his blades Aeden inflicted a small amount of damage on the ogre. Yet the large creature was able to move extremely fast for something so large. It dodged Aedan's slashes and circled around trying to find an opening. It finally found one and threw its fist forward, connecting with Aedan's midsection.

Alim watched as his human friend was thrown back and slammed into the ground. His scale plated armor severely dented.

Suddenly the beast turned his attention to him. Realizing his sudden danger, the mage brought his hands up and prepared to cast a spell. He was so concentrated with casting a new spell at the creature, that he didn't see the Hurlock sneak up on him.

The Hurlock delivered a bone crushing hit to his left arm with its shield, breaking it in several places. Falling to the ground Alim clutched his arm and cried out in pain. He managed to roll out of the way as an axe sliced into the ground where he once was. As he was rolling over he cast a weak thunder spell that luckily caught the creature in the face before it could land another hit.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The cry brought Alim's attention to the King, just in time to see him get crushed in the massive hand of the ogre. The beast looked at the crushed body for a moment, and then threw it aside as if it were a piece of trash.

Trying to cast a spell with his one good hand, he stopped when he saw Duncan charging the ogre with his sword and dagger drawn. The old Warden jumped onto its chest, sinking his blades into it's the beast without any concern for his own safety. The ogre tried to pull him off, but Duncan just kept stabbing it over and over until it collapsed.

Cradling his ruined left arm, Alim made his way over to Aedan. Turning his body over, Alim was more than relieved to find that the young lord was still alive. But when he used his magic to study the wound, he was instantly disheartened. He had massive internal bleeding, and several broken rips. Perhaps even a collapsed lung. "Alim," Aedan groaned weakly, "is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Aedan."

"Tell, Kallian…that I'm sorry…I couldn't come back-"

"By the Void, don't even start with that shit. Come on, let's get you up."

Ignoring Aedan's cries of pain, Alim wormed his way under his shoulder and helped him stand. It was difficult walking and holding Aedan, especially with a ruined arm, but he managed to get them both over to where Duncan was kneeling by the remains of the King. Setting Aedan down gently, the mage went over and raised his good hand above the King.

"It's no use Alim," Duncan said, stopping his movements, "the King is dead."

Alim could tell that he was right. The King was crushed. No one could've survived that. Moving his hand he held it in front of Duncan. "No time for that either boy," Duncan said taking hold of Alim's hand, "there is no time. You have to get Aedan out of here. I'm done for; I'll stay to fend off the darkspawn as best I can."

"That's nonsense Duncan," Alim insisted, "Loghain will be here soon, and we'll get you both treated. I just need to stabilize you."

"Alim, look up at the Tower."

Alim glanced up at the Tower of Ishal, and felt elation at seeing it aflame. But then reality came crashing down. _The signal has been given, yet Loghain is not charging. It shouldn't have taken them long this long to reach the battle field._

"Loghain has betrayed us," Duncan sighed as he watched as his fellow Wardens died around them, "you are hardly injured, and Aedan can be healed. Get out of here now while you still can."

"No," Aedan said raising his staff and letting loose a fire spell at a charging darkspawn, "we are Wardens. We will fight to the death."

"Alim," Duncan said hunched over beside him, "The Wardens cannot all die here. You two may be the last hope for Ferelden. This is the last order I will ever give: take Aedan, and live to fight another day. Avenge the Wardens, and above all, protect the people of Ferelden."

Duncan picked up a fallen sword and faced the horde. "Get out of here now Alim, I will not be able to buy you two much time."

Alim was torn, but after seeing the look Duncan gave him he hurried over to Aedan and picked him up again. "Duncan…" Aedan called out.

"No time son," Duncan ordered, cutting down a Genlock, "you two need to get out of here. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you resolve your family matter Aedan."

"Duncan-"

"Get him out of here Alim, _now_!"

The hardened look in the old man's eyes was all the confirmation that he needed. Helping Aedan to his feet, he ducked under the human's arm. "Wolf, come on boy. We're getting out of here."

* * *

Duncan watched as his two newest Wardens fled the battle. They were both severely injured, but they would live. The Wardens would continue on in Ferelden. Dropping the sword he picked up he fell to his knees. Gazing up at the Tower again, he said a silent prayer.

_Maker, please help those poor souls. Guide them through the difficult times ahead. Send them help, as they will need all that they can get. Give them the strength to overcome the challenges they will face, and end the Blight._

Feeling another strong presence coming towards him, Duncan saw a Hurlock Alpha coming towards him with an enormous axe raised. Grabbing the sword he had dropped, the Warden Commander of Ferelden faced off against the horde. "Come beast," he shouted, "come and taste the wrath of the Grey Wardens. This is the day that you die!"

Roaring a challenge, the Warden Commander threw himself at the horde, hoping to buy Alim the time he would need to get Aedan safely away from the field.

* * *

"Kallian! Get over here!"

Kallian was treating Alistair's wounds when the dwarf yelled at her. Getting up, she walked over to where Natia was standing near the hole the ogre had created. When she got there though, she saw her worst nightmares come to life. Loghain's men were responding to the signal fire, but not in the way they were suppose too. Instead of charging the field and flanking the darkspawn, Loghain's men were turning away from the field and leaving the men already fighting the darkspawn to die.

"What the-what is that man doing!"

"I don't know, but if he's leaving the field that means the Wardens are all alone down there. We need to get Alistair patched up and get out of here. We might be able-" Natia was cut off suddenly by an arrow piercing her chest.

Drawing her daggers, Kallian spun to face the entrance of the room, and was greeted with the sight of two arrows flying straight at her.

_So this is how it ends?_ Kallian thought in despair as she fell to the ground. _I'll never be able to see my family again. I'll never see Aedan again. Maker, why have you done this?_ The last thing she saw before blacking out was a giant black shape descending upon them.

**Hope that y'all enjoyed. Please review if ya feel like it. Big thanks to my beta Paragon of Awsomeness. See y'all in the next chapter.**_  
_


	5. Healing and New Companions

**This is the re-post of this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story, i am really enjoying writing it and reading your reviews. Once again, a big thanks to my beta reader Paragon of Awsomeness. Please read and review, hope you like the re-post.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Morrigan was organizing some books on a shelf when she heard the elven Warden on the bed start to move. Turning around, Morrigan walked to the edge of the bed and watched as the female elf slowly regained consciousness. "Well, t'would seem that you are finally awake. Mother will be most pleased."

When Morrigan's mother had brought the three Wardens back from the battlefield, Morrigan had highly doubted that any of them – let alone this scrawny elf – would live through the night. But her mother once again amazed her with her power. She worked for several hours on each of them before she was convinced that they were stable enough to recover on their own.

The male Warden had been the first member of the group to awaken. At first he was extremely standoffish, and distrusting of the two apostates. When they'd told him the fate of the other Wardens however, he became closed off and quiet. The dwarf was the next to regain conscious and had been in a similar state as Alistair since she'd been told the news.

Finally the last member was waking. "Where…am I?"

_So much for proper manners. No thanks for saving her life? Typical. I still wonder why mother bothered to save these three. Others would've worked much better, although I suppose they _are_ the only remaining Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden._ "You are in the Wilds, and I am Morrigan, lest you forgot."

The woman sat up in bed, then looking down at her scantly covered body she quickly pulled the blanket around her and lowered her face to hide the blush. _Ah a modest elf. What a shock._ "Morrigan… I remember you; the woman from the Wilds? How did I end up here?"

"Mother brought you all here. How does your memory fair? Do you remember the battle?"

The elf placed a hand to her head. "I remember fighting through the Tower. We got to the top and there was a huge creature there. It…fell out the wall. Then we lit the fire…and then."

The woman snapped up at her. "Loghain! He fled the battle. All the Wardens-we were about to go help and-and-"

"Easy girl." Morrigan took the girl by the shoulders and held her in place. "The man who was to respond to your signal fire quit the field. All those he left were slaughtered."

"No, no, no, no!" The girl, even though injured, was strong enough to push her away and stand up. "No. We need to go back and help them. There might still be survivors there. We can't just leave them there!"

Morrigan held the girl still again as she tried to go about trying to find her gear. Giving her a once over, she promptly raised her hand and brought it down hard against the elf's cheek. "There is nothing you can do now. Only mother's presence is enough to keep the darkspawn from coming to this place. The battlefield is covered with them. Everyone on that field who fought in the king's army is now dead. There is nothing that you can do for them now, and you certainly won't be helping anyone by getting yourself killed while on a fool's errand."

"You must understand." She continued in a much softer voice. "You are one of only three remaining Wardens in Ferelden. Your life means more than you could know. You _must_ survive."

The elf gave one last look of defiance before she lowered her head. _I hope mother knows what she's doing. This could turn out very bad for us if all three of them start to fall apart._

* * *

Natia stood by the waterside watching her friend carefully. Kallian knelt by the water's edge; holding the Dar'Misu knife that Aedan had bought for her. The dwarf may not have known that much about affections or relationships, but she still knew that Kallian had cared deeply for the young human. She figured that the two hadn't really known each other well enough to call it love, but perhaps they would've been had they had a chance to be together.

Alistair had tried to talk to her once she came out of the hut, but she'd simply shrugged him off and went next to the water. She was letting the elf have her space, but she had also placed herself close to her friend just in case Kallian suddenly decided to do something stupid. Morrigan's mother and Alistair had been talking for some time about the duties of the Wardens and about how they had to continue on even after what had happened.

Giving up on Kallian opening up, Natia sat down next to her. "Kallian, we have to move on soon. We need to-"

"We don't need to do anything Natia."

She was more than surprised by the harsh tone in her voice. "Uh, yeah we do Kallian. We have a job to do out here. The Wardens are akin to what we dwarves call the Legion of the Dead. They give up everything they know, and dedicate their entire existence to fighting the darkspawn. They _live_ in the Deep Roads to give the people of Orzammar a chance to live in peace. That is what we need to do now. The people of this land-"

"The people of this land left us to die!" Her friend said standing up. "To the Void with what this land wants. We were fighting the darkspawn together, and the 'people' of this land abandoned us to our deaths. They-abandoned…_sniff_…they left him to die."

The elf fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she wept. Natia let her cry for a moment before she embraced her in a hug.

"So, the duty of the Wardens has changed just because some of your Order died, girl?"

Natia leveled her stare at Morrigan's mother. "Hey give her a minute to-"

"I'll give her nothing, dwarf. This child needs to learn. As Wardens, all of you must be prepared to die in battle against the darkspawn. That is what your Order does. It fights the darkspawn. Did you think that nothing would happen to you and your friends after you joined?"

"Hey y'ol daughter of a-"

"Natia… She's right."

Kallian pushed herself away from Natia. "She's right Natia. We need to fight the darkspawn again. And I have something else I need to do."

"But we _were_ fighting the darkspawn!" Alistair complained joining the conversation. "The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this? We were all gathered together and we could've easily driven the darkspawn back with that battle."

"Now that is a good question." Morrigan's mother interjected. "Men are easily corruptible. That should be an easy enough answer for you."

Natia felt as Kallian rose to her feet and faced the aging woman. "I wish to thank you for your aid-_sniff-_but I'm afraid that I don't know your name."

"Names are useless, but pretty." The woman dismissed. "If you wish to give me one you can call me what others call me: Flemeth."

"Wait. _The_ Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right… You're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?" Alistair asked for amazement.

Natia had no idea what legend they were talking about, so she kept quiet for the time being. "If you're really Flemeth, then you must be very old and very powerful." Kallian said finally composing herself completely.

"Age and power are relative. Compared to the three of you? Yes, on both accounts. I do know a few spells here and there, and they have served you well. Have they not?"

"Yes they have," Alistair said shifting his feet. "I shudder to think what would've happened to us had you not come along."

"Yes well, this is all fine and good. But there are more pressing matters. But more importantly, have you all decided to finally do your duty as Grey Wardens?" The old woman was pressing them hard.

"Yes we have." Natia said standing beside Kallian. "The only problem is; I'm sure we won't have many places to go. Where is somewhere we can go to hide for the time being?"

"I think-I think we should go to Redcliff." Alistair said.

"The home of Arl Eamon, Why?" Kallian asked the man.

"The Arl is a good man, respected in the Lands Meet, and he was Cailan's uncle. He will not allow Loghain's treachery to go unpunished." Alistair explained.

"We're going to need more than the help of one human lord if we are going to have a chance against the darkspawn. Perhaps we could call on others?" Natia asked to no one in-particular.

"Of course," Alistair exclaimed. "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarfs, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon and who knows what else; well this all sounds like the beginning of an army if I do say so myself." Flemeth noted smugly.

"If it is what we have to do, then it is what we will do." Kallian said with finality.

"Good." Flemeth said with a nod. "I think that you are finally ready to be Wardens. Now, before you go. There is one more thing I would like to offer you."

Perhaps it was fate that at that moment Morrigan walked out of the hut. "The stew is bubbling mother. Shall I set the table for three guests, or none?"

Flemeth smiled slyly at her daughter. "The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly girl. And you'll be going with them."

"Such a sha-_what_?"

"You heard me girl. The Grey Wardens are leaving, and they will need your help with this mission of theirs."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth. But do we really want her with us? I mean, outside of the Wilds, she's an apostate. We don't really want to draw too much attention to ourselves." Alistair asked his two companions.

"If you do not desire any help from us _illegal_ mages, perhaps I should have left you on top of that tower." Flemeth replied, crossing her arms.

Alistair's eyes paled slightly, and he quickly muttered. "Point taken."

"So we've got yet another one to join our little group. I personally don't have any problems with that. How about you Kallian?" Natia asked.

"I'm good with this." Kallian said calmly. "But only as long as Morrigan is okay with it as well. I'm not going to force someone to join us against their will."

"Her magic will be very useful to you." Flemeth continued as if she hadn't heard anyone. "Not only that, but she knows the Wilds. She will be able to get you out of here and to a nearby village."

"Have _I _no say in this?" Morrigan demanded.

Flemeth turned to her daughter. "You've been looking to get out of these woods for years girl. This is your chance."

"But…mother this isn't how I wanted, I-I'm not even ready."

"I know girl. But we have little choice in life about what we want. They need you Morrigan."

The young witch looked eager to argue further, but a stern look from her mother stopped her from saying anything else. One thing was for sure, Natia would never want to have Flemeth turn that gaze on _her_. Finally dropping her shoulders, Morrigan faced the Wardens. "Allow me to get my things, if you will."

A few minutes later the group was ready to travel as Morrigan once again exited the hut. This time with a medium size pack in her hand which she immediately threw at Alistair. "I am at your disposal Grey Wardens. If you wish I will offer advice, or I will stay silent. Whichever you prefer."

"Feel free to speak your mind Morrigan." Kallian said taking the facing outwards towards the road. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Flemeth threw her head back and laughed. "Let me tell you Warden. You will live to regret saying that. She has a sharp tongue this one."

"Hey, why did you give me your pack?" Alistair whined, holding up the bag.

"Such a sweet thing for you to say, dear mother." She said temporally ignoring the man, then turning her attention to him. "And you're the man in this group are you not? It is not polite for a woman to have to carry such a heavy thing herself, is it?" she stated with an evil grin.

"Welcome aboard Morrigan." Kallian said heading off towards the road. "It will be nice to travel with a mage again."

Natia walked up to the witch and tapped her thigh. "Hey, now that were traveling together, I gotta teach you a game me and Kallian play. We do this little thing where we see who can get Alistair to blush first. Winner of each round gets one silver from the others"

* * *

While Kallian, Natia, and Alistair where at Flemeth's hut; Alim, Aedan, and Wolf were making their way through the dense forest. Aedan was still unable to walk unaided, so Alim was forced to constantly stay under his shoulder in order to support him. Wolf would go ahead slightly and scout the trail for them. More than once the clever dog had helped them to avoid the darkspawn, and now the dog seemed to have caught onto a scent and was following it intently.

Aedan's armor had been so badly damaged from the hit from the ogre he'd taken, that Alim had been forces to cut it off. Aedan tried to help him at times, but he was still badly out of it. The pain would make it almost impossible for him to move sometimes.

Alim did the best he could to heal the injury. But he was running out of mana fast. As for himself; Alim's left arm was still unusable. Mages had one major drawback to their powers; they were unable to heal themselves should the occasion arise. As such, his arm was in a sling and his right arm was around Aedan's back.

The only weapons that they had were the two attached to Alim's back: Aedan's family sword, and the staff Irving had given him. Not much use should they come into a fight.

"Alim," Aedan weakly muttered, "you should just leave me here. I'm only slowing you down. Wolf will follow your commands if I tell him too."

"Hey, _none_ of that," he scoffed. "I didn't leave you back on the battlefield, and I am sure not about to leave you here."

Wolf stopped ahead of them suddenly and raised his head turning it to one side. "Don't worry boy," Alim said to the dog. "You're master isn't going to die here. I'll make sure of that."

The mabari stood still for a moment, and then took off at a dead run. "Wolf!" He cried out. "Get back here!"

"It's no use Alim." Aedan muttered with his head down. "Whatever it was that he's been tracking, he just caught its scent on the wind. There is nothing that will stop him now."

* * *

Kallian and her group had finally exited out of the Wilds after walking for what seemed like hours. "Finally," Alistair groaned while stretching his back. "I thought we'd never get out of those woods. I swear, if I never have to go back in there, I will die a happy man."

"We wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't have to stop every few feet to catch your breath," Natia smirked, "what's the matter Alistair, out of shape?"

Kallian thought she saw the brush move for a second. But when it didn't move again she shook her head. She kept expecting Aedan and Alim to appear out of the woods at any minute. _I gotta clear my head. I have a job to do now, and they won't be able to help me now. I have to take care of the living now, I can mourn the dead later._

"-head slightly north. There is a small village about a mile or so ahead called Lothering. We'll be able to make our decision on where to go to get support once we're there." She heard Morrigan say.

_I swear I just say the brush move again. Is there something in there?_

When she heard a branch break ahead of her, she drew her knife and crouched down. "Get ready, all of you."

She could hear the rustle of the group as they all got into a fighting stance. After a moment she didn't think anything was going to happen. But then a large brown shape bounded out of the woods and crashed onto her, tackling her to the ground. A mabari had just jumped on her, but not just any mabari. She knew this one.

"Don't do anything," she yelled back at her companions who had weapons raised. "This is Aedan's mabari; Wolf."

The dog jumped off of her and started to run around in a circle barking excitedly. "What the? What's this dog doing here?" Natia asked with amazement.

"Mabari's imprint their masters. There is no way he would've left Aedan's side during the battle." Alistair noted.

A sudden hope welled up in Kallian's chest as she saw Wolf run towards the woods, stop, and then turn to briefly look back at them and bark again.

Not waiting to see if her companions were following her, Kallian ran off after the mabari.

* * *

Wolf ran through the woods back towards his Master and the elf that was helping him walk. He had been trying to find a safe path for his Master when he caught onto a particular scent. It was the scent of his Master's future mate. While the two hadn't mated yet, he could smell the scent between the two, and instinctively knew that it was only a matter of time.

He wasn't sure how she'd survived, but he was just glad that she did. When he found her, he momentary forgot about his Master and wanted to play with his Mistress. After a quick check of himself he ran back off into the woods, stopping only to make sure that she was still following him.

The scent of his Master was still strong, meaning that he was close by. The smell was starting to get stronger and stronger, and soon he had reached his Master and his friend again.

"There you are Wolf," Master's companion said. "Where did you run off too?"

Hearing Mistress approaching, he sat down on his haunches and waited for her.

When she finally caught up with him, she froze at the sight ahead of her. Her scent was one emotion on top of the other. Surprise, shock, anger, and most powerful of all was the smell of relief. "Kallian!' His Master's companion said in shook at seeing her. "When…how did you survive the-"

Mistress wasn't listing to him as all of her attention was on the injured Master. Approaching him slowly, Mistress reached out her hand and ran it across Master's face. "Aedan." She said weakly, her voice threatening to break.

The scent of others approaching hit his noise. He recognized two of them as friends of the Master, but he didn't recognize the third scent. Soon the three who had been following the Mistress arrived. The two he recognized had similar reactions as to the Mistress, but the third just stood off to the side. "Oh by the Ancestors! Alim! Aedan! You're both alive!"

"Aedan's been hurt bad." Master's companion said as he handed Master off to the other male. "He was hit in the chest by an ogre during the battle. He's got a lot of internal injuries and his armor was ruined."

"Looks like you took quiet the beating yourself, mage." The third companion said stepping forward and extending her arm.

The male elf looked curiously at the new human for a moment. "You're that girl from the Wilds. Morrigan if I remember correctly. Are you the one who saved them?"

"No." The human female said holding her hand above his damaged arm. "This is broken. And the other one there seems to be extremely wounded. Even now it might be too late."

"Then what are we going to do!" Mistress yelled still close to Master's side.

"We need to get him to Lothering. Once we are in a room, we will be able to effectively treat his wounds. It will take both of us using our magic to see that he survives. But we need to be in an enclosed space. It's more for his sake than for ours, to be realistic."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The human male who was helping Master walk asked. "Let's get a move on. We don't have much time to waste here."

* * *

Leliana leaned back further into her chair scanning over the now severely crowded inn. Ever since word came of the king's defeat and death at Ostagar, people had begun to flee north. Word was that the Wardens had betrayed the king and led him to his death. But anyone with half a brain could figure out that this was a lie, and an ill conceived one to boot. The Wardens fought the darkspawn and no one else. They had no interest in politics or the throne.

Even worse, if the Wardens were truly gone, then her vision would mean nothing. As of late, her life revolved around what she had seen in her dream that night. Perhaps everyone at the Chantry had been right, and it was just wishful thinking on her part. Placing her glass aside, she rose and straightened her chantry robes.

The door to the inn slammed open, and several people poured into the already crowded room. The group was without a doubt one of the most mismatched grouping of people ever. There were two human men and one of them was seriously injured. There was also a human woman who was wearing virtually nothing on her upper body, which did not go unnoticed by the men in the tavern. In addition, there were two elves; one male and one female, as well as a dwarf woman. They were all travel-weary, and all looked injured in some manner or another. Perhaps they had fought at Ostagar. Maybe they would know if any Grey Wardens survived.

The female elf marched up to the innkeeper and slammed a purse onto the table. "Please, we need a room right now. Any room will do as long as it has a bed."

The innkeeper took in the elf and her companions before pushing the purse back to her. "I'm sorry madam, but I aint got any room left here. A lot of the people you're seeing right now are ones that have been reduced to sleeping on the floor here."

"Please," the elf begged, "out friend here is severely injured and we need to-"

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who had spoken. It was one of Teryn Loghain's men who had come into town not long after the battle. They'd been causing no small amount of trouble in Lothering ever since they'd arrived. "Loghain's men," She heard the short blonde haired man say, "This can't be good."

"Didn't we ask around all morning if anyone had seen an elf, a dwarf and a human that match these three's description. But who are the rest Sergeant?" One of the knights asked.

"It seems that these people lied to us. As for the rest, perhaps they're also Grey Wardens. Teryn Loghain said that some might be coming through here."

At the mention of Grey Wardens, Leliana's interest was immediately peaked and she moved closer to the group. "Listen here," the dwarf said coming forward, "I don't know what y'all heard of us, but we aint lookin for trouble here. Our friend here is injured and we need to help him know. So either you get out of our way, or you're all in for a world of hurt."

"Ha ha ha!" the sergeant laughed at the dwarf. "The Wardens are traitors to the Crown. They left the king to his death. Loghain has issued a command for the death of all Wardens."

The white haired man stirred at this. "We…are not the traitors."

The red headed elf was immediately at his side. "Loghain pulled his men from the field and left the king and the Wardens to die. I should know; I was the one who lit the signal fire and then watched Loghain flee like a coward!"

"Enough of this!" The sergeant shouted drawing his blade.

Seeing enough, Leliana stepped in between the two groups. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for this. These are simple travelers weary from the long road. They need food and rest. Not more violence."

"Out of my way Sister," the sergeant hissed. "These traitors are mine to kill. You stand in our way, and you stand against us and Teryn Loghain. Men, to arms!"

She watched calmly as the sergeant and his four men all drew their weapons. Behind her, she heard swords and daggers leaving their sheaths also. _Uh, must things always turn to violence at an impasse?_

Reaching into the folds of her robes, she withdrew her well hidden dagger. Turning her shoulder she let the one of the men pass her, before she ducked down and sunk the edge of her blade into the man's knee. Even though she was a Chantry sister know, it didn't mean she had forgotten her training.

The fight itself was extremely short and predictable. Within seconds, the soldiers were on the floor. The young woman elf stalked towards the fallen sergeant. "Enough! Please, we yield."

Not wanting to see any more bloodshed, she stepped over to the young elf and gently laid a hand on her raised arm. The elf however, had other ideas. "This man deserves to die! He dares to call us traitors while his 'precious Teryn' is the real traitor!"

"No!" She yelled taking a firm hold of the elf's arm to stop it from sinking the dagger into the man's chest. "This man is defeated and will trouble you no longer. Please. There has been enough bloodshed so far."

The elf looked between her and the sergeant cowering on the floor. Eventually, the elf sheathed her blade. "Get out of here," she hissed. "And tell Loghain that the Wardens still live and we know the truth. Tell him that his days are now numbered."

The sergeant sulked off with his men, bowing and making apologizes at the group as they left. Once the men were gone, the Warden group faced her. "I apologize for my interference, but I couldn't just stand idly by."

"So, you're a 'Chantry Sister' eh? I've never seen any priestess' that had moves like those before." The dwarf said while looking her over.

Leliana blushed slightly at the dwarfs comment. "Not all sisters of the Chantry are as innocent as some believe. Most of us have lived… 'interesting' lives before we came to the Chantry."

"We thank you for your help," the male elf said stepping forward. She guessed that he was a mage by his robes and the staff in his right hand. His left was in a sling. "But you would not want to be involved with us."

"You are Grey Wardens, aren't you?" She asked the group.

The group members looked at one another before they looked at her again. The black haired woman spoke up this time. "Well, these five here are. I'm not however. But enough of this pointless banter. One of our companions needs a room so Alim and I can attend on him."

So she was a mage too. But she didn't look like one she had seen before. An apostate perhaps? "If you wish, there is room at the Chantry for you and your friend."

"I doubt there is a private room in the Chantry though. And Templars lurk the halls looking for a chance to strike down a mage."

The way that the young male elf – Alim was his name – spoke indicated that he had trouble with the Templars. Perhaps things were as bad at the Circle as some people had rumored. "I have a private room that you can use." She offered.

The young elf girl looked at her curiously. She could make an excellent bard Leliana thought to herself. She was beautiful and quiet, and quite graceful when she fought. "And what's the catch?" The elf woman asked.

"Well, seeing that you're Grey Wardens, I assume that you'll be needing to fight the darkspawn. And I'm coming with you."

The elf mage laughed at this. "A Chantry Sister? With us? You must be joking. The Sisters that I knew were nothing more than spoiled self-righteous brats most of the time."

_Yes, this man has defiantly had hard times with the Chantry. Perhaps there is a way I can help him overcome this. _"Believe what you may," she said looking at the mage. "But I was not always a Lay Sister of the Chantry. I have other skills that could be of use."

"She's certainly got that right," the dwarf said looking up at her. "She can fight, and that'll definitely be useful."

The blond haired man finally spoke up again. "Why would you want to come with us?"

She held her breath. "My name is Leliana, and you fight the darkspawn. Yes? What nobler goal can there be during these troubled times? Not to mention, the Maker wants me to go with you."

* * *

Alim rolled back onto his heel once he felt that Morrigan and he had done as much as they could for the young lord. Before they'd begun, Morrigan had healed his arm to the point where he had some movement to it, but it would still be in a sling for a couple of weeks if it healed on its own. Once the Chantry Sister had led them to her room, the two mages made everyone get out so they could work in peace. Amazingly enough, everyone in their group had left the room without complaining. Even Kallian.

The once wounded human was now resting comfortably on the bed. His skin had regained most of its color, and all the blood had been washed out of his white hair. "I think that he'll make it now Warden. T'is all we can do for now. He'll live."

"Yeah." Stretching his back he heard it crack in a couple of places. "I don't think I've ever worked that hard on a healing spell. Thinking about it makes me wish that Wynne was here right now."

"Who's Wynne? Some young mage you rolled in the sack with once or twice?"

Just the picture of that made Alim almost choke. "What? _No_! Nothing like that! Maker's Breath she's old enough to be my grandmother! She was one of my teachers while I was in the Tower, and she was also perhaps one of the best healers ever in the history of the Circle."

"You said was. Does that mean she died?"

Cracking his knuckles he waited before answering. "She… was at Ostagar. She wasn't very good at offensive magic, but she was an exceptional healer. There is a chance that she got away like me and Aedan did, but for some reason I doubt it."

The door creaked open, and the red headed chantry sister came in. Leliana if he remembered correctly. She was dressed differently now. Instead of her chantry robes, she wore a suit of studded leather armor, but it was quite different from the other studded leather he had seen. It somehow seemed… more _provocative._ Even though she was a Chantry sister, he had to agree that she was very pretty. On her back she carried a quiver and a longbow.

"Your friends left the Chantry once you began healing. I believe they said something about trying to make some money before we left. How is your friend?"

Morrigan just simple scoffed and pushed past her. "Don't mind her." Alim said noticing her look. "Morrigan doesn't care for the Chantry. The Chantry has spent most of its time trying to hunt down and kill her and her mother while they lived in the Wilds."

Leliana looked offended for a moment, but the look quickly passed. "You're from the Circle of Magi, aren't you?"

Sitting down beside Aeden, he felt his vitals before answering. "Yes. I was in the Tower before the Wardens set me free."

Leliana pulled up another chair and sat down beside him. "Freed you how exactly? I heard that the Circle was one of the only places where mage's could practice freely."

Chuckling slightly he turned to face her. "'Free' is a relative and especially loose term for a mage. The Templars are always watching us, even when we sleep. The only time that we get some privacy is when we went to the lavatory."

"The Templars were just keeping an eye on your for your own safety I'm sure."

He was simply amazed at this girl's ignorance. But his limited time outside of the tower had shown him that most of the world didn't know the truth about the Templars. "I doubt that. In fact, some of the Templars were absolutely _delighted_ whenever they got a chance to kill one of us. 'Doing the work of the Maker' they said."

Shock was written all over the young woman's face. "I didn't think that Templars killed Circle mages; just protected them. That is what we're told."

"Well, what you're told and what actually happens is often quite different. The Templar's will kill a mage on a whim. Just the rumor that you might be practicing something outside the lines of what is allowed is warrant to have you stripped, beaten and imprisoned for days at least. If the rumors persist, they gather all of the mages and publically execute you as an example. I myself have been beaten and isolated before, just because I talked to a girl after hours. Turns out I got off lucky; the girl was executed. And it had all been done in the name of the Chantry and their precious Maker.

"The Templars never missed a chance to tell us how evil we are. There are even some mages who believe it, and spend their entire time trying to figure out how to get rid of their power, they usually end up making themselves Tranquil. Why anyone would ever choose that life of emptiness, I'll never know. Then there is also how mages are brought to the Circle in the first place. If a child shows any magical potential, the Templars come knocking pretty quickly. Anyone who tries to hide the child will be killed. If the child tries to resist and run away, the Templars will hunt them down. If the child does it enough they just kill them to save themselves a bit of trouble.

"And once you're finally in the Tower, there is no escape. If you try to get out you are labeled an apostate, and hunted down."

Leliana's face had gone paler and paler as his story continued. When he finished she swallowed before talking again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that things were so bad there."

Standing up he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Most do not know what we mages go through at the Circle, and the Chantry prefers to keep it that way. 'Ignorance is bliss' as they love to say."

The door to the room opened, and the rest of his companions came in. Alistair was holding a new set of steel scale armor. Kallian approached the bed and knelt down next to Aedan. "He's out of the woods now Kallian," Alim explained. "The worst of his injuries are all healed. He should be up in a few minutes or so, and then we can head out of here."

"Hey sis," Natia pulled tapped on the Sister's back. "One: _nice_ armor there. And two: who is that giant that's in the cage out there?"

Leliana made a face before continuing. "He's a qunari. They say that he killed an entire farmstead, even the children. When the Templars went to arrest him, they found him just sitting there surrounded by the bodies. He confessed to the crimes, and now the Revered Mother has sentenced him to be left to the darkspawn when they descend upon the village."

"A qunari eh?" Alistair said curiously. "You know, they say that the qunari are next to invincible in battle, and that their discipline is unparalleled throughout Thedas."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Natia said as she headed towards the door. "Let's talk to whatever her name is and get that big dude out. We need all the help we can get."

The group left the room leaving only Alim and Kallian inside with Aedan. Before Alim left he walked up to her one last time. "Don't worry Kallian." He said with a smile. "He'll be alright."

Patting her once more on the shoulder, he turned heel and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

After the group left, Kallian sat up on the bed and lifted Aedan's head into her lap. Looking down at his face she couldn't resist the smile at how cute he looked. _Wonder what everyone will say back in the Alienage once they find out I'm with him. Oh Maker, what will Shianni think?_

She felt him stir beneath her, and when she looked down she saw his eyes wide open and staring at her. "Hey."

She fought back the tears in her eyes. "Hey."

Aedan slowly lifted his arm up and softly placed his open palm against her cheek. "We've got a bad habit going here, don't we?"

She laughed, still trying to hold back the tears of relief at seeing him alive and well."You're right: we do have a bad habit going here."

With her help, Aedan was able to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He gently started to feel his sides and chest. "Alim and Morrigan did a really good job, almost no pain at all."

Kallian looked him up and down. "So, you're in no pain at the moment?"

"Nope, none at all I-"

He stopped what he was saying when he saw her hand sail towards him. But she had no intention of slapping him. Just before her hand made contact with him, she stopped and gently placed her hand against the side of his face. She turned his head slightly, and then slammed her lips against his.

At first he didn't do anything, but then she felt his arms sneak around her and pull her tighter to him. All rational thoughts had fled from her mind the instant Aedan had started to kiss her back. After several minutes – or several hours for all she cared – the two finally broke apart for air.

"Well… that was-"

This time she didn't stop her hand from connecting with his face. "That was for scaring me to death Aedan. I know it wasn't your fault, but I honestly thought that I had lost you." Kallian was desperately trying to not cry, but she was failing miserably.

"I know Kallian." She heard him mumble as she curled against his chest. "I felt the same way. When I thought I'd lost you, I just… I didn't know what to do. I even told Alim to leave me to die."

This only caused her to curl into him harder. "I was so scared Aedan." She pulled back from him and wiped off her tears. "But you had better be damn sure that you always stay with me from now on Aedan. Because I swear, if you _ever_ scare me like that again, the darkspawn will be the least of your worries."

Despite the mood, Aedan couldn't help but smile. It seemed that the right to end his life now lay solely with this beautiful red haired elf. "So," he said, looking at her intently. "What have I missed so far?"

Kallian got off of him and went over to where his family sword and new armor were laying. "This is a new set of armor Alistair got for you. It might not be as good as your old armor, but it is better than nothing. Also, it seems like we will be having a few more companions to our journey."

Aedan tilted his head to the side. "Who would be crazy enough to join up with us?"

"Well," Kallian said bringing him over his armor. "There is the Chantry Sister, but I think she has more than a few secrets. She is way too good of a fighter for a simple priestess. I would almost go as far as to say that she is a trained solider. And right now, Natia is trying to get a qunari prisoner released into our custody. Then there is also Morrigan, the witch of the Korcari Wilds that we ran into before."

"So, right now our little company consists of-"

"Two mages – one human and one elf – one human noble, an elven serf, a casteless dwarf, a former Templar who's now a Grey Warden, a mabari war hound, a Chantry Sister, and perhaps a qunari murderer." She finished for him.

"Well, sounds like a fun bunch. What other strange types of people do you think we can gather while we're on this little quest of ours?"

* * *

No more than an hour later, the group found themselves standing outside of the qunari's cage. Aedan had seen a few qunari in his time, but this one was perhaps the biggest he had ever seen, and strangely enough he didn't have any horns either. "So you are Grey Wardens then?"

"That's right." Aedan said while adjusting his new armor. They had done a good job of picking it out, but the straps would need some adjusting before it fit him perfectly. "The Revered Mother gave us the key to your cell."

"Strange." The large creature said. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"She agreed to release you into our custody." Natia said coming forward with the key to unlock the cell.

"So, I'm to aid you against the Blight then, am I?" The large qunari asked.

"Yep." Natia unlocked the cage and opened the door. "So, what'd ya say big boy?"

"Then so be it." The qunari said as he came out of the cell. "I will aid you in your fight against the darkspawn."

"What's your name?" Kallian asked.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad."

"Well, well, one more to add to our little group. I am glad that you decided to release him. No one deserves to be left in a cage, waiting to be consumed by either hunger or the darkspawn." Morrigan said, looking over the former prisoner.

"_Whoa_. Compassion from you? I would've never thought it possible." Alistair said in mock amazement.

"I would also suggest that Alistair here, take his place." Morrigan quipped at him.

"Now there is the Morrigan that we have all come to know and hate."

"Can we move on please? I am eager to be rid of this place." Sten asked impatiently.

"Yeah, first things first though. We need to find you some armor that will fit. We also have to decide where we will go first." Aedan said taking immediate charge again.

"If I may make a suggestion Aedan," Alim said coming forward. "I would recommend traveling to the Circle of Magi first."

"Why should we go there first?" Leliana curiously asked the elf.

There was one mystery about the Chantry Sister that Aedan couldn't figure out. Leliana had a strong Orlesian accent, and also her armor was definitely of Orlesian make. But the only types of Orlesians that would have any reason to come to Ferelden were refugees, disgraced chevaliers that had been exiled from their homeland, and bards. And if her armor was anything to go by, it didn't take a genius to guess that Leliana was most likely the third. He would have to ask her about it later. He also couldn't help but notice how she always stood near Alim.

"Well, the Circle is independent, at least in all aspects of politics. So Loghain will have no influence there. Also, while Morrigan and I are decent healers, the Circle may be able to send a powerful healer with us. And if I may make a guess, this will be a rough trip to say the least, and we're going to need all the healing that we can get."

Aedan looked around at the others in the group. "Does anyone have any objections?" When no objection was raised, Aedan made his decision. "Well, I guess we've got our first destination. Let us go to the Circle of Magi."


	6. The Circle of Magi

******This is the re-post of this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story, i am really enjoying writing it and reading your reviews. Once again, a big thanks to my beta reader Paragon of Awsomeness. Please read and review, hope you like the re-post.**

**Chap****ter 6**

In Denerim, things were not going as well as Loghain had hoped. After his return from Ostagar with news of the battle and Cailan's death, most of the Bannorn had turned on him. Now Ferelden was scattered with no organization. _The_ _perfect opportunity for those Orlesian bastards to invade us. This is what they wanted: A divided Ferelden. Those Maker cursed Grey Wardens are the cause of all this. Damn Calian and his idiotic dreams of glory. If only he had listened to me and ignored the Wardens, then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place._

At the moment he was standing in front of a table looking over a map of Ferelden as Rendon Howe talked behind him. Things had not been going as well as he had thought they would. Ferelden should've fallen in line with him once Calian had died and the threat of Orlais was dealt with. He would never allow those bastards back into Ferelden while he had breath in his body or blood in his veins, and he would kill anyone who tried to stop him.

But what was most on his mind now was the fact that rumor was surfacing that some Wardens had somehow managed to survive the battle of Ostagar, and that was giving him much pause. They could ruin everything that he was trying to do. They would insist of aid from Orlais, and that was _not_ acceptable. Maric should've never allowed the Wardens back into Ferelden. They were foreign bastards who turned the loyal Fereldens that they recruited into traitors, and not to be trusted.

"Sire, I have news. There have been sightings of the Wardens."

This got his attention. When Loghain asked where, Rendon answered "Well Sire, it seems that they have been spotted on the West Road, heading towards Redcliff."

His fist tightened around the chalice that he was holding. _If those traitorous bastards get to Redcliff and discover the blood mage that I sent, all my plans will be ruined. Bastards._

"By your leave Sire, I believe I may have found a solution to our Warden problem."

Hearing another set of boots entering the room, he turned around and found a young male elf standing in the room with them. "The Antivan Crows send their regards."

"_Assassins_." He hated using men whose loyalty had to be bought.

"Yes my Lord," Howe tried to reassure him, "but they are the best that there is, and we will need the _very_ best against Grey Wardens."

"And, the most expensive." The elf quipped.

Looking back at the elf assassin, Loghain felt nothing but contempt. _More foreign blood on our sacred soil. _"Just get it done."

* * *

After a week of traveling, the Wardens and their companions had finally made it to the Circle of Magi's Tower. Everyone had mixed feelings about what they would find there, but none of them could've compared to what Alim was feeling at the moment. No more than a month ago, he had left this place in hopes of getting free of the clutches of the Chantry forever, and now here he was, returning to the place that he had once called home. But there was something… _wrong_ about it, something that he just couldn't put his finger on. It was almost as if an evil aura was surrounding the Tower, and everything close to it.

"Come on," their makeshift leader, Aedan, said walking towards the dock. "We should get to the Tower quickly. If what we've heard is correct, and Arl Eamon is sick, then we will likely need the help of the Circle's healers to cure him."

That was perhaps the most disturbing news of all. While they were on the road, they had run into a group of knights from Red Cliff. They were on a mission by the Arlessa to find the legendary – if not mythical – Urn of Sacred Ashes. Apparently Arl Eamon had become deathly ill and apparently the Arlessa believed that only the Urn could save him. Upon hearing this news, Alistair had wanted to head to Redcliff right away, but Aedan overruled him, saying that if Eamon was sick, then they would need the help of the Circle to cure him. That had settled the argument for the time, and the group continued on their way, wishing the Knights of Redcliff luck on their quest.

When the travelers reached the docks, Alim's suspicion of something wrong was confirmed. A young Templar was standing guard at the boat instead of the ferrymen. The Templar halted them upon arrival. "Hold. None are allowed at the Circle at this time."

The feeling of dread was strong now than ever. Usually none were stopped from entering the tower; it was leaving that was the problem. "We are Grey Wardens," Aedan explained to the Templar. "We are here to request the aid of the mages. We have these documents here that compels the Circle-"

"Oh really? Well, I got documents that say I'm the queen of Antiva." The Templar said, cutting Aedan off.

"Really," Natia said coming forward, "You don't look much like a queen to me. But then again, who am I to judge? Do you often put on a dress and submit to the will of your kingly husband?"

Everyone laughed at Natia's comments (except for Sten of course). Alim stepped forward. "Ser Carroll," he addressed the Templar having recognized the man. "We need to get to the Circle. Please let us pass."

Carroll studied him for a moment before recognition finally dawned on his face. "I remember you. You're the one who left to join the Wardens. Sure did make the Knight Commander pretty mad when you left."

"Enough of this," Morrigan said pushing her way to the front. "Let us pass already."

Carroll looked over the witch. "Tell you what: I'll let you all go across if you leave this dark-eyed temptress here with me. Because it… gets a little lonely out here sometimes… if you know what I mean."

Aedan stepped forward, snarling "Listen here you self-righteous bastard; under no circumstances are we going to let a creep like you-"

"Oooh, _excellent_. I have been hoping for new prey." Everyone stared in amazement as Morrigan cut off Aedan.

The Templar looked at her nervously. "Prey?"

Morrigan smiled her sadistic, evil smile and licked her lips. "'T'will take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel now to prepare while we are away. I fear the lad will no longer have use of his limps…or eyes, once I am done with him."

The Templar swallowed hard as the others looked on in amusement. "Er…maybe I should-"

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror! Oh, that will make the loving all the sweeter." Morrigan accented her speech by licking her lips again.

The Templar quickly looked over the rest of the group. "Well, perhaps not her, but this red haired one," Carroll said, pointing at Leliana. "She doesn't need to go to the tower, does she? Perhaps _she_ could stay with me."

Alim felt himself getting defensive. Through their short time together, he and Leliana had spent much time with each other, mostly just sharing stories. She had told him of her life in the Chantry, and he had told her of his life in the Circle. Both had come to an understanding of each other, but Alim still refused to listen to her sermons of the Chantry. But he still felt a mild fondness for his red haired companion. "She comes with us," Alim stated standing up to the Templar. "She is a valuable asset to our-"

"Please Alim," Leliana calmly said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I believe that I can speak for myself."

"See there," Carroll said excitedly. "This woman knows a deal when she sees one."

Leliana shook her head. "No…I'm sorry. I'm a Lay Sister of the Chantry. And I am not interested in anything you have to offer."

Carroll grinned at her. "I've never met a Lay Sister of the Chantry. The other men sometimes tell stories about them…when the Knight Commander isn't around, of course. He doesn't allow that sort of talk, says it's unbecoming of one of the Maker's knights."

Leliana chuckled. "Bah. The stories that sheltered Templars tell will pale in comparison to mine. Would you like to hear my _perverted_ tales of debauchery and excess?"

Carroll became even more nervous than he did with Morrigan. "Y-yes…please?"

Leliana walked by the stunned Templar and while running her hand against his armor. "I'm sure that we could talk during that long, dull boat ride across the lake, yes?"

Carroll was untying the boat before any of them could even get on. "Come on now. We're leaving now, yes?"

Walking into the main room of the Circle's bottom floor was like walking into a war camp after a defeat rather than returning home. Templars were lying on the ground wounded, while others ran about trying to find something to do. In the center of the room directing the madness was the Knight Commander Greagoir. "Seal the doors; don't let anything in or out."

When the Commanders eyes fell upon the group – or more specifically Alim – his face turned to stone. "Well, why am I not surprised to see you here? It seems like trouble likes to follow you around."

Even though he was free of the Circle, Alim still felt some small amount of fear at facing the imposing Knight Commander. "Enough of this," Aedan stepped up between the mage elf and Greagoir. "We have come here in search of the Circle's assistance against the Blight on behalf of the Grey Wardens."

"I am eternally weary of you and your Wardens trying to tell us what to do. And besides, the Tower is lost to us, so you will find no help here."

"What do you mean, 'the Tower is lost'? I don't see any mages out here." Kallian asked, stepping forward.

"Of course you don't, because they are all locked behind that door." Greagoir said waving his hand at a barricaded door. "Demons and blood mages are running wild through the halls. They have killed many of the Templars, and we just barely managed to seal the door before they got out."

Alim felt his blood run cold at the mention of the demons and blood mages. _How could demons have gotten into the Tower? This can't be happening._

"Humph. Magic. This is why we cut out the tongues of mages in Par Vollen." The deep voice of Sten rumbled through the hall.

"I must agree with your qunari friend here," Greagoir said staring at the giant. "The qunari would never find themselves in the position that we are now in."

"But, surely there must be some mages that are still alive." Leliana said quickly.

"I'm afraid all is lost now. I've already sent for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment. Once it arrives we will cleanse the Tower."

Alim completely froze at this. _No, it isn't possible._ "You can't do that Greagoir! There must be some mages who are still alive!"  
"Hold on a second." Natia cut in. "Just what in the name of the Ancestors is this 'Right of Annulment'?"

"The Chantry's answer to everything they don't agree with." Morrigan spat. "Kill everything that they don't understand, or they feel threatens them."

"What?" Leliana cried. "There is no call for this is there? Surely things are not that bad."

Greagoir just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there is no hope. Any who still live are more than likely either possessed by demons, or under the influence of blood magic."

"Well, Greagoir," Alim said calmly, "it looks like you finally got the chance to do what you always wanted to do: kill every mage in the Circle, even the children."

"Believe it or not," Greagoir said giving him a hard look. "I have never wished for the death of a single mage. But I will do what is necessary for the good of the common people."

"We have to try." Aedan said walking towards the door. "Even if there is one innocent mage still alive, then it is worth the risk to go in and save them."

"Aedan's right," Kallian was saying as she stood by Aedan's side. "We need to help them. We can't just leave them to this horrible fate."

Greagoir looked at them all in turn before lowering his head in defeat. "Very well. I'll let you all in. But be warned, I will not allow you out again unless I hear the voice of the First Enchanter. Only with his word will I open the doors again, and accept that the Tower is safe."

With a wave of his hand, the Templars opened the doors the rest of the Circle Tower. "May the Maker guide you on your quest. And remember, I will only open these doors again once I hear the First Enchanter say that it is safe."

After all eight of the companions passed by the door, the Templar's quickly closed it behind them. "Well," Alim said looking around the apprentice dorms. "This is not how I expected my homecoming to be."

"There'll be enough time for reminiscing later Alim." Aedan said drawing his sword. "For now, we have demons to hunt."

For a time they found nothing, but when they entered one of the larger rooms, they all stopped in shock. Several mages were in the room, and in front of them was an enormous rage demon, its hatred burning everything it touched. The lead mage waved her arms, and then lifted them, firing a freezing spell at the demon that instantly killed it.

When the mage turned, Alim could scarcely believe it. Wynne was alive and well. "_Wynne_!" He called out running to his old mentor and engulfing her in a hug. "I am so happy that you're alright!"

The old woman didn't react for a moment, but eventually he felt her return his hug for a moment before pushing him away. "Alim," she said studying his face. "It is good to see you again. I had feared that you all perished at Ostagar."

Alim shook his head. "No, some of us still live." To emphasize his point he waved over to the other Wardens. "This is Aedan, Kallian, Natia, and Alistair. All of whom are Wardens like me. Our other companions are Morrigan, Leliana, Wolf, and Sten."

Wynne politely nodded to each in turn before returning her attention to Alim. "I wish you had come under better circumstances Alim. I'm afraid that the Circle is lost to us."

"Greagoir said the same thing," Aedan said coming forward. "He said something about demons and blood mages running the halls. Is this true?"

Wynne lowered her head. "Yes, it is."

"Who could've done this Wynne?" Alim asked. "Someone must've let the demons in."

"It was Uldred, Alim." Wynne explained. "After he came back from Ostagar, he became obsessed. He wanted the Circle to join Loghain and rise up against the Templars. But when I told Irving of Loghain's betrayal at Ostagar, and the Senior Council confronted Uldred, he panicked and let lose some kind of spell, and then everything turned into complete chaos. Demons started coming out of nowhere, and blood mages made their appearance. It was all I could do to get these Apprentices out of the study areas and down here. I put up a shield, but I do not know how long it will hold for."

"You did everything you could Wynne."

"Well, I hate to break up this lovely little reunion," Morrigan cut in. "But we must move on quickly before the Templar's get their reinforcements and come in here to wipe out everything and everyone."

"So, they've sent for the Right or Annulment haven't they?" Wynne asked her. "Then it is as I have feared. We must not delay."

"Greagoir said he will only open the door if the First Enchanter tells him that it is safe." Aedan added, stepping towards the two.

"Then our path is set," Wynne said turning towards her barrier. "Once I remove this barrier, we must move quickly and kill all demons that stand in our way, and save Irving."

"What about the Apprentices?" Alistair asked readying his shield. "Will they be alright here on their own?"

Wynne nodded. "Petra and Kinnon will stay here to protect them; they should be alright so long as we are efficient in killing the demons. Now, are we ready to begin? I do not know what we will encounter on the other side of this barrier, but you all must be on your guard."

After a quick nod from everyone and a short bark from Wolf, Wynne faced the barrier. "Then let us begin." Lifting both her arms she summoned magic, and broke the barrier.

* * *

The early rays of light woke Aedan Cousland from his sleep. _What the, what have I been dreaming?_ He tried to move one of his arms, but found it pinned to the ground. It was then that he noticed that he was curled up against something very warm, and very soft.

Opening his eyes fully, he was met with long red hair in his eyes. _Kallian? In my bedroll?_ Looking around he noted that they were actually in a bed, and they were inside of a very large wooden cabin. Lifting up the covers slightly, he saw that neither of them had any clothes on. _Did Kallian and I just…? But when did we….? Where _are _we?_ Moving carefully to avoid waking the sleeping elf, Aedan got up and quickly gathered his cloths and got dressed. He then found his armor on a stand. Without thinking he placed his armor on. Looking back at the sleeping elf one last time he left the tent to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Kallian woke when she felt a presence stirring next to her. Sitting up quickly in bed, she looked around the dimly lit room. She was in a large room, sitting in a giant four-poster bed with the curtains drawn. Looking down she saw that she had no clothes on whatsoever.

A hand on her back caused her to jump up and gather the sheets around her tighter. "Kallian, my love, what is the matter?"

_What the! _Aedan_? What is he doing here? Why are we in the same bed? Why are we _naked_? Did we just…? What's going on?_ "Aedan, what's…I don't understand, what's going on here?"

"My sweet, lovely wife," Aedan said leaning towards her. "Don't you remember? The Blight is over. The darkspawn are gone forever, and we're married now. Leliana herself preformed the ceremony just last night. Don't you remember?"

Kallian put her hand to her head. _I don't remember. What was I doing? I don't remember fighting the Archdemon._ She felt Aedan get out of bed. "Now come on," he said holding out a hand to her, naked as the day he was born. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with my beautiful wife, the first ever Bann of Denerim's Alienage needs to get to work."

_What, I'm the Bann of the Alienage? Elves _never _become nobles, and Alienages don't _have_ Bann's! What is going on?_

* * *

"Sister, come on. Wake up. This is your big day!"

Natia rubbed her eyes. Opening them slowly she saw her sister, Rica, standing before her. "Rica, what…I thought that I was with the Wardens, what am I doing-"

"The Blight is over sister, you did it. You defeated the darkspawn, then came back with a small army of Surfacers and charged into the deep roads. Thanks to your efforts we have regained much of our lost lands!"

Natia looked down at her shinning and obviously new armor. _Wait, she said there was something special going on today. What is it?_ "What is going on today Rica?"

"Don't you remember sister? You're being raised to Paragon. Can you imagine? A Casteless becoming a Paragon for the first time in history, and it's my sister!"

Something didn't seem right about everything, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of what it might be. "What about your sponsor Rica?"

Rica huffed. "That selfish bastard doesn't mean anything to me. He just wanted to use me for his own pleasure, while also hoping that I would eventually give him a son. But now, we get our very own House and a seat on the Assembly! Everything is perfect now. Now come on, we can't keep the people of Orzammar waiting for their Paragon."

* * *

Alim woke to a soft hand nudging him. Blinking his eyes, he was more than surprised to see Leliana standing over him. "Leliana, what-"

"Rest easy, my beloved Warden."

_My beloved Warden? What's going on? Something isn't right. _"Leliana, what's going on? I thought we were in the Circle?"

Leliana's face fell for a moment, but then perked right up again so fast that he thought he imagined it. "No, my dear Warden. We freed the Circle a long time ago. They are now free from the Chantry, just like you always wanted. But right now, Duncan is outside. He is wishing to see you now."

_Duncan, but he's dead!_ Quickly leaving the tent, he ran up the steps, and there was Duncan, standing tall and proud. "Ah, there you my young friend. How are you enjoying your stay in Weisshaupt? And I trust your companion that you brought is doing well?"

At this moment, Leliana came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, the stories people tell of the Wardens' _endurance_ are certainly true Commander, I'll tell you that much."

Alim wanted to believe all of this was true, but for some reason he just couldn't. He looked everywhere for any flaw, any imperfection. But he found none. It was then that he realized what was wrong: it was the fact that _nothing_ was wrong. He then remembered everything. They were fighting their way through the Circle, and they came upon a Sloth demon. The demon had cast some spell upon them, which meant that he and his friends were now in the Fade. But none of them outside of Wynne and perhaps Morrigan could even realize it.

Brushing off Leliana he walked back a couple of paces. "You cannot fool me demon, I know that this is the Fade. I will not listen to your lies anymore. Now let my friends and I go at once!"

The fake Duncan stared at him for a moment before he sighed. "I see there is not fooling you, it would've been better for you to remain ignorant, but I'm afraid that you can't leave here now."

He had only a moments warning to turn before the fake Leliana dove pass him with dagger in hand. Conjuring up a spell, he threw the lightning bolt at the fake Leliana, dissolving the illusion and sending the grotesque demon crashing to the ground. Not waiting another moment, he readied another lightning bolt and sent it at the other demons that had appeared.

Once all of the demons were dead, a pedestal appeared in the middle of the platform. _So this is the Fade indeed. And if I'm not mistaken, this was a Nightmare. The others must be caught in Nightmares of their own. I need to find them all, and kill the Sloth demon. I truly hope that the rumors were true and that the realms created by a Sloth demon are all connected._ Steeling his will, he raised his hand over the pedestal and felt a surge of power go through him as he felt himself disappear.

* * *

Alim stood facing the one who had caused all of this. The Sloth demon stood in front of him, trying to justify its actions.

It had been a long journey for Alim, and he had no idea how long they had been in the Fade, but he knew that each moment was dangerous to his and his companion's health. Once he had exited his own Nightmare, he encountered another mage named Niall that explained to him what was happening. As he had thought, they were all stuck in the Fade, and each person was trapped in a Nightmare being controlled by a Sloth demon. None of the others had managed to free themselves yet, so he set off to free his friends from the Nightmares.

Luckily, he had been able to find them all; the problem was convincing them that they were in the Fade; well, outside of Sten of course. Aedan and Kallian had both been in similar dreams where they were each other's lover, or husband, or wife, but under different circumstances. Natia was been celebrated as a Paragon in Orzammar, while Morrigan was back with her mother in the Wilds (but she hadn't been fooled by the demon's disguise). Leliana he had found in a dream where she was still in the Chantry in Lothering, whereas Wynne had been in a true nightmare where all of her apprentices had died. Sten had been with his Brothers of the Beresaad, but he had known that it was a false reality, yet chose to stay until Alim reminded the qunari of his honor. Wolf had just simply been sleeping, and woke when he came near him. And Alistair amazing enough was with some long lost sister living in Denerim.

He had freed them all from their dreams, but right afterwards they had all disappeared. He was hoping to find them again through the last portal, but instead he came face to face with the Sloth demon. "Why do you fight?" The creature drawled. "Go back now, and I can make you much happier, I promise you."

"You tried to keep us apart. You lead us from each other because you fear us. Don't you?"

He spun around at the sound of Leliana's voice. And sure enough, there she was. Standing behind him with her bow out and an arrow notched. Morrigan was the next to appear off to his left. "You made a dangerous enemy demon, by toying with my mind."

"You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us!" Wynne said as she stepped forward.

Aedan and Kallian appeared together at the same time with Wolf by their feet. "You will pay for what you have done demon." Aedan hissed drawing his blade.

"Okay, everyone promise right now. We _never_ speak of this incident again." Natia joked as she stepped forward.

Sten appeared and swiftly drew his two handed broad sword. "I am tired of cages, your time has come demon."

"Oh, here I am! And there you are! You just… disappeared. Well, no matter!" Alim chuckled as Alistair appeared too.

"Why do you all fight? Go back now and I promise I will make you all happier than you were before." The Sloth demon slurred.

"You will not ensnare us again demon." Alim said, gathering a spell. "It is time for you to die."

After Alim let loose his spell, the others jumped in the fight. The demon transformed itself each time it started to feel weaker. It went what looked like an ogre, to an Arcane Horror, then to a rage demon, and then to a Shade before it finally settled back on its original self. "No more games! Now you will face me in all my glory!"

The demon's strength seemed to grow exponentially in its final form. It managed to keep the group away from it by swinging its arms around and throwing ice spells at everyone. "Wynne, Morrigan!"

When Alim had the two mage's attention, me made a motion with his hands, slapping them together and forming a circle. Luckily both nodded their understanding and took their positions. Wolf fell into the plan perfectly as he leapt forward and suck his fangs into the demon's leg, holding him still. Alim, Morrigan, and Wynne all cast the spell Crushing Prison to keep the demon in place. "Everyone," he yelled. "Strike now while we have him contained!"

Kallian and Natia both ran in and made a couple of quick stabs. Leliana let loose an arrow right into the creature's neck. Alistair and Sten approached the demon on its flanks, and pierced the demon through the middle. Aedan stepped up last, and swung as hard as he could, and sliced through the demon's neck.

Everything was still for a moment, and then the creature slummed forward as the Crushing Prison wore off, and its head rolled onto the ground. As the head fell, the world around them started to shack and all apart. "Oh by the Ancestors! What now?" Natia shouted.

"The demon that created this land is dead," Wynne explained calmly. "This was his own little world, and now that he is dead it is falling apart."

"You did it! I can't believe it but you actually did it!"

Everyone turned as one and raised their blades. It was Niall, the other mage that had been trapped within the Fade, and a long time friend of Alim. "Niall, you're here." Alim said as he clapped the fellow mage on the shoulder.

"No time for that now." Niall said looking around. "You all need to go now. Take the Litany of Adralla off of… my body. It will help you against the Blood Mages."

"Wait-aren't you coming with us?" Alim asked as he felt himself starting to fade away.

"No my friend, I cannot. I have been in the Sloth demon's clutches too long. My body will be long past dead by now. Please, take the Litany and save what is left of the Circle. I know you may have never liked it here Alim, but this is our home."

"You have my promise my friend. I _will_ undo what Uldred has done to this place!"

Niall smiled, and then frowned. "My only regret is that I couldn't save the Circle. I wonder if my mother will be proud of me."

Alim felt himself starting to fade faster, and he looked around only to notice that is other companions were gone. Turning back to the mage he looked his old friend in the eye. "She _is_ proud, my friend. And I will see to it that she hears about your bravery."

A single tear fell down Niall's face. "Thank you my friend. And goodbye."

* * *

Alim knelt next to his old friend and training partner, who now lay dead on the ground. Clutched tightly in his hand was the Litany. He didn't know how long he was sitting for, but eventually he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Aedan standing over him.

"We have to go Alim. We don't know how much time we have left. Irving may still be alive, but each moment we waste could bring him and others closer to death."

Nodding, he reached down and crossed Niall's arms over his chest. He then placed his hand on top of his crossed arms. "I swear to you Niall. Uldred will pay for this."

Entering the Harrowing Chamber of the Circle was almost like walking back into a Nightmare. Several of the Circle mages were bound and being held in the corner of the room. Two Abominations were standing next to each other and between them was another Circle mage. The two Abominations were using their magic to torture the Mage. Uldred was standing in front of the tortured mage, and after a moment or two he called off the two Abominations.

Alim was absolutely livid. How dare this man do this to his home? "Uldred! What in the name of Andraste… _Why_?"

The bald man turned at the sound of his voice. "My my, who do we have here?"

"Uldred, what are you doing?" Wynne said leveling her staff at Uldred.

"It's very simple Wynne; a mage is simply the larval form of something much greater. The Templars are holding us back from our true potential."

"Something greater, you mean those Abominations behind you Uldred." Alim stepped up and lowered his staff at the elder mage's chest.

"Ha ha ha ha, 'Uldred' is no more. I am much more than Uldred could have ever been! And much more than those pathetic creatures you call Abominations."

"You're simply insane. You know that, right?" Natia circled along the wall of the large room.

"Has this all been worth it? Almost the entire Circle is dead, and the Templars are ready to kill all who remain. Is all this death and destruction worth it?" Alistair drew his sword while talking and tightened the strap on his shield.

"Has this all been worth it? Of course it has. Nothing great comes without sacrifice. Even the First Enchanter is with me. See for yourselves."

As one they looked to were Uldred pointed, and found the First Enchanter sitting on the ground. The old man was rocking back and forth slightly and drool ran from the corner of his mouth. Alim felt himself go stiff with anger. This was the man that had practically raised him since he was a child. "What have you _done_ to him?"

"Why nothing at all. I'm just helping our dear friend here. Am I not Irving?"

The old man raised his head slightly. "You must…stop…him. He's plan…ning to…build an army…to destroy…the Templars."

Uldred's face went from smiling to angry in a heartbeat. "You're a sly ol' fox Irving. Telling on me like that. And here I was, thinking you'd finally joined me."

"N-… _Never_."

"Enough of your self-righteous bullshit." Aedan drew his sword and advanced on the possessed mage. "I've heard enough of this kind of speech before. Everyone thinks that the ends justify the means, and that they are always in the right. This stops now!"

"Such a shame. With your raw power, combined with the strength of a demon, I could turn you into a force to be reckoned with."

"I have a counter offer for you." Alim started gathering his magic as the others readied their weapons. "You die, and everyone goes free."

Uldred's face deadpanned. "Well, I was hoping to go about this civilly, but I guess that is just not possible with you. Very well then, let me show you just how much I have changed."

The mage lifted his arms up and his whole body started to glow. "Don't forget the Litany," Wynne whispered, reading a spell of her own, "It will protect us from Uldred's blood magic, and thwart his attempt to turn the other mages."

"How foolish," a deep voice sounded from the being that was once Uldred, "the Litany means nothing to me now. You will all perish."

The light cleared, and before them stood one of the most powerful evils in all the Fade: a demon of Pride. It was at least ten feet tall, with horns coming out of its head, arms and legs. Its arms and legs looked more like twisted tree trunks than anything else. "Well well, this will be a bit of a challenge, to say the least." Morrigan observed looking up at the monster.

"And what does that mean for us?" Leliana asked, notching an arrow.

"It means my little bard; that we need to kill it before it kills us."

The thing that was once Uldred charged at the group, forcing all of them to dive out of the way as it tumbled past. Aedan was shouting orders to everyone about how to fight it, but Alim wasn't paying attention to him. This was a personal battle. This _thing_ that had once been one of the most powerful and respected mages in the Circle had destroyed his entire home. Even if he didn't have too many fond memories of this place, it was still the only home that he had left.

While everyone was running around, Alim stood his ground in the center of the room. In his mind, he started to formulate an idea for something. What he was sure, but for some nagging reason he had this idea that he had to do. He brought his hands together in across his chest his right hand a couple inches above his left. He felt the particles move back and forth in his hands, gathering his energy he felt small thunder bolts start to form.

_No, this isn't enough, I'm need more._ Drawing in deeper on his power he felt the spell strengthen. Something unexpected then; he started to feel an electrical sphere form in his hands and soon it was surrounding both his hand but strangely enough it wasn't causing him any pain. _Perhaps if I made this bigger._

Drawing in even deeper on his power he started to make the sphere larger. "Alim, what in the Maker's name are you doing over there, we need your help now!"

Alim broke his concentration long enough to look up. All of his companions were injured in some way or another, and Wynne was too busy reciting the Litany to be of any help. _Please, _he begged or prayed, _let this work._

With one last draw on his power, he felt the sphere exploded outwards. "All of you! Get back now! I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here." He yelled to his scrambling companions.

The sphere in his hands flashed brightly, and then expanded enough to encompass both himself and Uldred. Thunder and lightning flowed all around within the sphere, but it only hit Uldred; Alim was being left unscarred by the bolts. "What is this?" The beast yelled, trying to move, while he was being assaulted by bolt after bolt of the magical thunder.

There is only so much pain one can take however, and Uldred eventually reached his tipping point. The beast turned and fell to the ground as the thunder still hit him time and time again. Approaching slowly; Alim leveled his staff at what was left of the man who had been consumed by his own selfish pride. "It is over, Uldred."

Bringing his staff up, he charged up another lightning bolt that shot forth from the end of his staff and sliced into the head of the beast.

The field of lightning disappeared from around him, and eventually it disappeared all together. Standing tall, he looked around at all his companions as the gazed in awe of him. "Well," he said rubbing his head suddenly feeling dizzy, "that was certainly… different." The next thing he knew the ground was rushing up to greet him and the world went black.

* * *

Leliana stood stock still just like the rest of the group after the battle was over. Mostly in amazement and partially in fear of what she had just seen. The young elf mage looked up at his companions after his spell went away. "Well," Alim said rubbing his head. "That was certainly... different."

The next moment he crashed to the floor out cold. Leliana felt her legs moving of their own accord as she knelt down next to the unconscious elf. "Well well, this little one definitely has some skill I see. I didn't think that one such as him could do such a thing." Morrigan said admiring the elf's handy work.

Leliana felt Alim's throat for a pulse, and was overjoyed when she felt it. "What exactly did he do to that demon?" Aedan asked.

"The spell is simply known as _Tempest._" Wynne explained to the group immediately taking on the role of a teacher.

"Yes. But only mages of the highest caliber that have mastered the art of Lightning magic have ever been able to use it without killing themselves." First Enchanter Irving was working on picking himself off the ground as he continued. "It is a frightening and very powerful spell, and it must be done absolutely perfectly for it to not result in the death of the conjurer. Yet Alim was able to do it acting solely on instinct. It is truly impressive… and dangerous."

Aedan and Alistair were immediately by the old man's sides to help him stand. "Irving," Wynne said giving him a friendly huge. "I am glad to see you safe."

"As am I. But it is my greatest regret that I did not see this coming."

"There's nothing you could've done Irving. None of us suspected that Uldred would do this, and no one suspected that there were so many Blood Mages hiding in the Circle, not even the Templars." Wynne tried to reason with him.

The old man looked to both of the young men in front of him. "I am grateful for what you have done here. The Tower is saved because of you."

"To tell you the truth First Enchanter," Aedan said helping the old man to walk, "we are Grey Wardens, and we came here to seek the aid of the Mages against the darkspawn."

Leliana moved aside when Irving came up next to Alim. "I've always known that Alim here had great potential, I am glad to see that one of my apprentices has done so well for himself."

"Irving," Wynne came up next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "This is not the time or the place. We should return to the entrance."

"Yeah, that Knight-whatever guy said that we wouldn't be able to get back unless we had the 'First Enchanter' with us." Kallian was saying as she was looking over the still-alive mages that were huddled together.

"Well then," Irving said limping towards the stairs, "let's go and talk to the Templar's then. Will one of you two please help me down the stairs? Maker curse whoever thought that the Circle needed to be placed in a Tower."

Leliana was still trying to wake Alim up as the others prepared to leave when Sten stepped up beside her. "I have not seen such strength in battle as this one has shown today." The giant observed.

"This was his home once," Leliana explained to the big man. "To see it destroyed by one of his own must have been horrible for him."

Sten nodded once and then went down on one knee and picked the elf up as if he were just a child. "Come."

As the group left the entrance Leliana cast one more look back into the Harrowing chamber and looked at the corpse of Uldred. _You deserved worse than this. To destroy your own home and all the people in it is unforgiveable, no matter what the reasoning was._

* * *

More than once on the way down the Tower, Kallian had to hide her eyes by burying her face into the back of Aedan. On their way up they were too busy fighting and trying to stay alive to pay attention to the massacre that had happened, but now that they weren't in a hurry, they saw the true extent of damage that was done to the Circle.

Mages were lying about with pieces of them missing; the possessed Templars that they had killed were still lying there, other Templars and priestesses of the Chantry were scattered about, ripped to shreds. And to top it all off, every room smelled of death and burning flesh.

Reaching the entrance doors, Irving dislodged himself from the support that Alistair was giving to him and placed his hand on the door. "Greagoir, open the door and let us out of here."

A few seconds later the door started to slowly swing open. Irving stood in front of the group with the Templar they had found, Cullen, she believed his name was. Behind them stood the Wardens and their companions, and behind them stood all the apprentices and full mages that had managed to survive this ordeal.

On the other side of the door stood at least a dozen Templars, all with their weapons drawn and shields ready. Irving, completely unfazed by the show of strength, walked through the ranks of Templars and straight up to the Knight Commander. "Well, I see that you are indeed still alive Irving."

_Well, that sure is one Void of a way to greet someone. Especially considering what just happened._ Irving didn't even flinch at the taunt from the Commander. "It is over Greagoir. The demons are all dead. The Tower is safe once more."

Greagoir studied Irving for a moment before he waved his hand and all of the Templars sheathed their weapons. Kallian, and the rest of the group for that matter, let out a collective sigh of relief. That is of course until Cullen stepped forward. "No." He shouted pointing at the Mages. "We do not know how many of these mages could be possessed. One of them may very well have a demon lying dormant within them. We shouldn't take any chances, just to be certain!"

The tension in the room immediately rose again, and Kallian felt her hands involuntarily twitch towards her daggers. Irving had shock written all over his face. "What? Don't be ridiculous Cullen. All of the demons are dead, and I can assure you that none of us present are possessed."

"Commander," the young Templar continued. "You didn't see what they did. They kill and tortured our brothers in arms, and turned them into their puppets. It would be better if we didn't take any chances."

"The threat is gone." Alim said walking forward. Halfway down the tower he had regained conscious and insisted that he walk the rest of the way down. "We killed off all the demons and blood mages that were responsible. The Pride demon that Uldred must have summoned is dead, and Uldred himself with it. Perhaps if you actually paid attention to your studies instead of trying to get all the female mages in your bed and the male ones killed, you might have actually learned something about demons."

Cullen's face turned redder and redder with rage as Alim spoke, until finally the Templar ran at the elf. Before he could reach him though, Aedan stood off to one side holding one of Cullen's arms, and Sten stood on the opposite holding the other. Seeing that he had nowhere to go, the Templar simply spat at the mage. "Well, I see that being outside has forced you to grow a pair. Just be careful, you may not always have these two big oafs here to guard you and-"

His sentence was cut off as the Templar was picked up off the ground by a very angry qunari. "You may insult the elf and the human, Basra. But you have insulted my honor, and I will end your pathetic meaningless life if you do so again." With a shove the giant qunari threw the Templar across the room.

All of the Templars in the room once again drew their weapons. "Enough!"

All heads in the room snapped to the Knight Commander. "I will take Irving's word. The Tower is safe. And Cullen, you will remember who the Knight Commander is, and more importantly you should be thankful to those who saved your life!"

Cullen off the ground and marched out of the room. "Well," Aedan said coming forward. "Now that is all over with, perhaps we can actually talk about why we came here for in the first place."

"Yes, you said that you had treaties that stated the Tower would come to the aid of the Grey Wardens during a Blight. Correct?" Greagoir asked.

"Yeah, ya hit it right on the head there." Natia said as she strolled up to the taller man.

"Well, the tower may be in sore shape," Irving began looking around. "But we owe you a debt of gratitude. Without your help, the Circle would've been completely lost. The Circle will aid you in this fight Warden. Call on us when you have need, and we will stand beside you."

Wynne stepped up Aedan's side. "Irving, I have a request. I wish to travel with the Wardens."

"We need you here Wynne. The Circle needs you." Irving said.

"I know this. But the Wardens need my help more. Besides, the Circle has you."

Irving looked torn for a moment before he turned to Aedan. "Well Warden, what do you say? It is up to you if she goes."

Aedan turned and looked at the rest of them. "Well what do you all think about this?"

They all in turn gave there nod of approval before Aedan turned back to Wynne. "We would be honored for you to join us Wynne."

"Thank you Warden. Now, if that's all done, shall we move on, or would you like to stay the night and leave first thing in the morning?"

"Well," Alistair said gaining their attention. "Personally I would like to leave tonight; I want to know if the Arl is truly sick or if it is just a bad rumor."

"Very true." Aedan said. "Let's get whatever supplies we need and then head out. Knight Commander, do you have a quartermaster here in the Tower?"


	7. The Road to Redcliffe

******This is the re-post of this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story, i am really enjoying writing it and reading your reviews. Once again, a big thanks to my beta reader Paragon of Awsomeness. Please read and review, hope you like the re-post.**

**Chap****ter 7**

"Well, I certainly hope that gathering the rest of our allies won't be as hard it was to get the mages' help." Alistair complained after they got off the fairy.

"Well, I can't say nothing for those Dalish, but the dwarves should be easy to get, we're always itching for a fight or two with those sodding darkspawn." Natia said, laughing.

"I'm not entirely sure about the Dalish," Kallian admitted as they got off the dock. "Apparently, they're very reclusive and difficult to find. In the city we've often heard stories about them, and some even went off in search of them. To my knowledge though, none have found them. Or at least stayed alive long enough to tell the story."

"Let's just get to Redcliff," Alistair said as they rounded the top of the hill, "I'm sure that Arl Eamon will be able to help us in our search. Not to mention offer us a place to rest for a few days."

"Speaking of which, why didn't we stay in the Circle for a day to recover?" Alim asked.

"If I had to spend any more time in there, I think I would've killed every Templar in there just for fun." Morrigan said slyly.

"Does that answer your question Alim?" Aedan called back to the elven mage.

"Even so, I don't know how long we should go for today." Wynne observed looking over the group. "Many of you are still recovering from the battle with Uldred. It would be a bad idea to push ourselves too far today."

Aedan nodded his consent. Out of all of them, Wynne was the most experienced in the field of healing. "We'll walk for a couple more hours, and then stop for food. After we eat we'll continue onwards. Hopefully we'll be able to reach River Dane before night fall. Then instead of heading west towards Lothering, we'll head south-west along the southern edge of Lake Calenhad towards Redcliff. If all goes well, we should be able to reach Redcliff before we have to stop again for supplies. We're lucky the First Enchanter ordered the quartermaster to give us what we needed free of charge."

In addition to the dried food, bedding, and tents that the Tower gave them, they also kind enough to outfit the group with new weapons and armor. Sten didn't need any new armor; the heavy mail that they acquired from Lothering was still in good shape, so all he took was a new greatsword. Morrigan took a new staff from the tower, and then proceeded to crack the quartermaster of his head with it after he commented on her attire. Alistair's shield was badly damaged during the fight with Uldred, so he was given a new metal kite shield from one of the Templars. Natia turned in one of her daggers for a dwarven war axe that was available. She also picked out a new set of hardened studded leather armor. Kallian had done much the same in terms of armor, but instead of getting a new axe, she traded in one of her daggers for a long sword. She held onto the Dar'Misu that Aedan had given her.

Aedan picked up a Dar'Thanu, which was a Dalish war axe. It was light enough to hold in his left hand, and he felt that it would complement his two-handed fighting style nicely. He also got a Mabari War Harness for Wolf. He was tempted to paint Wolf in a new Kaddis, but when he brought it up Wolf growled at him, and so he let the idea drop for now. Leliana picked out a new longbow that was made of ash wood and a few draw strings for it. Alim and Wynne were both set in terms of 'armor' and staffs, so they both declined accepting anything new.

As the tower grew smaller behind them and the sun rose higher into the sky, Aedan looked at his companions and smiled. Wolf, having watched him cocked his head to one side. "It's kind of ironic wolf," Aedan said to Wolf. "We lost one family no more than a month ago, and now it seems as if we've found a new one."

Wolf's face contorted into a dog's version of a smile, and he barked once to show his approval.

* * *

After walking well into the afternoon, Natia had finally had enough and had to stop. These Surfacers may be walking at a normal pace for them, but she was basically running to keep up with them. "By the Ancestors, can y'all please slow the sod down? I swear you're all trying to kill me here."

Following her short outburst, Aedan had said that they would stop for an hour or two and eat. They were halfway done with their meal when a woman ran up to their group. She looked beaten, and she collapsed into Alistair's arms once she reached them. Everyone immediate set their meals aside and saw to the woman. Wynne cast a gentle rejuvenation spell to help her stand up again.

"Please," the woman said weakly. "You have to help. We we're attacked by bandits, I don't know who is still alive."

Alistair pushed her away slightly, obviously not comfortable with the closeness of the strange woman. "Easy, tell us what happened to you." He said, trying to calm the woman.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I was part of a convoy. It was attacked by bandits no more than half a mile down the road. Please come and help. I fear there may still be some survivors and I don't know what will happen to them."

Natia wasn't convinced. For just being attacked, this woman seemed awfully calm about it.

After a moments debate the group decided to go, with the woman leading the way. True to her word, half a mile down the road they came across a convoy that was mostly destroyed. There were a couple of men still standing and the woman approached one of them and calmly nodded.

"Oh, sod." She yelled. "It's a trap!"

The leader of the bandits waved his hand, and several archers appeared on the sides of the hill. Natia looked up just in time to move out of the way of a falling tree that cut off their escape. The leader drew his blades and shouted "The Grey Wardens die here!"

_Oh, by the Ancestors, couldn't something go easily for us just _once_?_

Once she gathered her footing, she saw that the others had already begun the fight. Aedan had drawn his sword in his right hand and axe in his left and was currently trading blow with who she assumed was the leader of the bandits. Alistair and Sten stood back to back, fighting the men on the ground. Wynne and Morrigan were battling against the woman that led them here. It turned out that that bitch was in fact a mage. Alim stood next to Leliana, keeping a magical shield up around them as she let loose arrow after arrow, killing the archers on the cliffs.

She wasn't sure where Kallian was, until she saw one of the archers on the adjacent hill suddenly go down, and then have the young elf girl appear above him with her dagger buried in his chest. Not wanting to be left out of a good fight, Natia drew her dagger and axe and ran into the fray, hoping to help out in any way she could.

The fight was very short, and bloody, but in time they had managed to kill off all of the would-be assassins. Aedan was the only one who did not kill who he was fighting. Instead he smashed the handle of the axe against the leader's head, knocking him out cold. Everyone came together in the middle of the ruined caravan after the fighting and inspected each other's wounds.

Natia, being the least injured, walked up to the assassin leader. Upon closer inspection she saw that he was an elf. "What are we going to do with this one?" She asked to no one in particular.

Aedan had removed his scale armor from his torso, and Kallian was applying a health poultice. Reaching down, he threw her a small amount of rope that was near his foot. "Tie him up with that. Once you're set, wake him up and see what you can find out. These were no ordinary bandits; they were waiting for _us_ specifically."

Setting to her task, she rolled the elf over onto his stomach and pulled each of his arms behind his back and secured him, along with his feet. _Damn, how hard did Aedan hit this guy? His lights are _out_._

Pushing him up into a sitting position, she made sure Alim and Leliana were near her before she emptied some water from her water skin onto his head.

The elf shook his head for a moment as he finally came too. "Wha- what's. Oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead…. or not wake up at all to be honest."

Natia played with her dagger in front of his face. "Well, that is something that we can change very easily if you don't answer our questions."

One eyebrow lifted. "Oh, so I am to be interrogated then? Let me save you some time. I am Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows."

"The 'Antivan Crows', who are they?" Natia asked.

The elf opened his mouth, but Leliana cut in. "I can answer that. They are a group of assassins from the country of Antiva. Very skilled in their trade, and known for always getting the job done. Their reputation alone is what keeps Antiva from being invaded, even by the qunari."

"Hmm. You're beautiful friend here is correct. I'm surprised you didn't already know of the Crows. Back where I'm from, we're rather infamous."

A suspicion began growing. "If you're an assassin, then you were hired to kill us. Who hired you?"

By now the rest of the group had gathered around. The elf apprised each of them before turning his attention back to her. "A rather rude fellow by the name of Loghain, if I remember correctly."

At the mention of that name, all of the Wardens in the group tensed up. "And why exactly does he want us dead?" Aedan asked the assassin.

"If experience is anything to go by, you probably insulted him in some way or another eh? I don't really know, I don't make a habit of asking people why they want someone dead. Bad for business."

"So, what happens now?" Kallian asked.

"Well _that_ is an interesting question. If I had finished the job, I was to go home to Antiva; if I had failed, then the Crows would expect me to be dead, otherwise they would kill me out of principle."

"_If_ you had failed?" Alim asked with a brow raised.

"Ha ha, what can I say? I'm and eternal optimist."

"Okay, so what happens to you now is _my_ question." Natia asked again holding her dagger in front of her.

Zevran's eyes bounced off the dagger and back up to her face. "Well, you see here. I've failed, and because of that it means I should be dead. The problem is: I like living. So here is what I offer; you let me live, and I will provide you with my services."

"Having an Antivan Crow would definitely help our cause a great deal." Leliana observed with a light smile.

The assassin grinned "Oh? So you are another potential companion then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, truly."

"Or maybe not." Leliana grunted.

"I say let him, but if you do I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you." Morrigan joked.

Zevran smiled "That is excellent advice for anyone."

Aedan stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. "What kind of guaranty do we have that you will not betray us later and try to kill one of us? Can we expect the same kind of loyalty you are showing Loghain and the Crows right now?"

The elf looked Aedan in the eye before he spoke again. "I happen to be a _very_ loyal person. Er, right up to the point where they expect me to die for failing."

Aedan nodded once then stood. "Natia," he said, drawing the dwarf's attention. "Release him."

Alistair jumped "Wait! We're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?"

Kallian told him "Don't worry Alistair; I think we can deal with Zevran if he ever tries anything. Besides, he could prove to be quite useful."

Alistair sighed "Hmm, alright, alright, I see your point." He looked back at the elf they still had tied up. "Still, if there was a sign we were desperate I think it just knocked on the door and said 'hello'."

Natia herself was stunned for a moment at Aedan's decision, but then moved behind the elf and removed his bindings. He was an assassin, but she knew first hand that once an assassin had failed in their assignment, their life was forfeit, and as a result they were often fluid in their loyalty. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Having a trained Antivan Crow with them could also prevent any future assassination attempts.

The elf stood up before Aedan and declared "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear." And then the Antivan bowed his head submissively.

"It is good to have you Zevran. Now, did you and your team have a camp nearby? We're getting a little low on supplies." Aedan asked.

"No. But I did see a small wagon coming up the Western Road here. If we continue going south, we should be able reach him within an hour or so." Zevran explained, re-sheathing his weapons that Alistair handed him.

"That's where we're heading then. Please lead on Zevran."

As the group followed the assassin, Alistair came up next to Natia. "Do you think this is such a good idea? I mean, the man _did_ just try to kill us. Should we really be so quick to trust him?"

Natia looked at the back of the assassin as he talked with Aedan and Kallian. "I don't know if we can trust him just yet. But believe me, assassins do have honor, perhaps more so than anyone else in some cases. If he has given us his word – which he has – then he is going to follow it through to the end."

Alistair gave her a weird look. "And what makes you so sure of this?"

"Easy," she explained following the group. "I was once an assassin as well."

* * *

Less than one hour later, Zevran had led them to someone very surprising. Bodahn Fedic and his son, Sandal. Of course, Bodahn was more than happy to see them, and more importantly he was happy to sell them whatever they needed. He then came up with the offer to travel with them, seeing as how they were heading to Redcliff and other major cities within Ferelden.

After the meal had been served, Kallian sat down next to Wolf while Aedan sharpened his new axe and his family sword. The dream that she'd had within the Circle was still troubling her, but not for the usual reasons. Instead of being scared of the dream coming true, she was scared that perhaps the dream would _not_ come true. She could live without being a noble easily enough, but the idea of not having Aedan in her life was what gave her such pause.

Looking around, she saw that all of her companions were off doing their own thing. Morrigan had set her bed roll far away from the camp like she always did. Leliana, Alim, and Wynne were sitting in a tight group talking. Natia was chatting with Zevran, while Sten and Alistair were off standing guard. Deciding that now was the best time to talk; she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Aedan," she said nervously. "Do you… remember what happened in your dream back in the Circle when we first confronted the Sloth demon?"

Aedan stopped running the whetstone down the blade long enough to look up at her. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well," she was getting shyer by the moment. "Did the dream… show you what you wanted most?"

Aedan set his blades down before sitting on the other side of Wolf. He absentmindedly scratched the top of Wolf's head before answering. "Yes. It showed me what I wanted more than anything in the world."

She waited for him to continued, then sighed when he did not tell her what anything more. "It showed me what I wanted most of all as well."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Aedan stood up. As Kallian looked up to him, he held out his hand to her. "Come on," he said gesturing to her. "Let's try and get some practice in."

She looked at him curiously before she took his hand and stood up. "You should get some practice with a full sized sword, seeing as how you bought one back at the Circle. You need to learn how to use it properly."  
They moved out a ways where they had some space, and Aedan handed her the Cousland family blade. She was going to turn him down, but he insisted on teaching her. Once they were a good distance he began her lessons.

"Now the first thing that you want to do is to hold the sword up, so that the blade is not standing straight up, but rather at an angle."

Under Aedan's watchful eye, Kallian adjusted the sword until it was in the position that he said. "Now, what you want to do is tilt it back so the blade in the direction of your right shoulder."

Twisting her arms slightly to the right, she tilted the blade back so that it was in the proper position. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't even notice when Aedan stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His left hand went over her left, and his right hand went over her right.

It was more than a little difficult to think clearly. She'd never thought it would feel this good to be in his arms. "Now, bring the blade down towards the ground near you left foot. That's good. Now twist your arms so that your right hand is on top, up, and that's good. Then bring the blade back up following almost the same path as the down strike. There that's it. That is one of the easier combinations you can do, but when used properly it can be very effective."

For the next few minutes the two practiced some more with the sword. Aeden had her continue with the first set he taught her, until she could do it perfectly without him standing behind her. Then they moved onto the next combination of moves.

When they had both had enough of the practicing, the two sat down by the fire, simply enjoying each other's presence and being sheltered from prying eyes by the tent next to them. "Kallian," Aeden said breaking the silence, "after we left Highever and you… beat some sense into me. You said something that has stuck into my head. You said that you had an extreme dislike for all nobles. Can I ask you why that is?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kallian took in a deep breath. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. She may as well get it out into the open now that he had brought it up.

"I've lived in the Denerim Alienage my entire life until I became a Warden. The nobles in Denerim are not nearly as kind as your family was to their people, let alone to elves. We were treated as vermin by the nobles there. What I said to the king back in Ostagar was the truth. It was not uncommon for a noble to come in and take a few elven women off to a 'party'. Most of these women… we never saw them again.

"The day I got conscripted into the Wardens was actually my wedding day. And no, don't give me that look. I am not married. It was an arranged marriage, and afterword's I was to head out to the Highever Alienage to live with my new husband. But fate it seemed had a different idea in mind. The Arl of Denerim's son, Vaughn, came and broke up my wedding with a dozen of his personal guards and a couple of his friends. They took me, my cousin's bride, my other cousin, and two other good friends' of ours. They knocked me out before they left because I was the so called 'scrapper' of the group."

She hadn't realized that Aeden had moved closer to her, until she felt his hand lightly take hold of the top of hers. It didn't seem like he was trying to make a pass at her, only adding his strength to hers so that she could continue.

"When I came to, I was in a storage room with the other women who had been taken. The guards came in to take us away, and one of the girls begged their captain not to do this. The captain cut her throat without any warning or hesitation. After we were separated, two of the guards in my room decided that they wanted to have a little fun with me. They threw me around the room a couple of times. Taunting about all of the things they were going to do to me. Just as one of them started to loosen his belt, my cousin Soris showed up and gave me a sword.

"The fight didn't last long, and I cut those two bastards down in a hurry. Soris told me that Duncan had given him and Neleros – my husband to be – weapons so that they could come and rescue us. We had to get my other cousin and everyone else out of their first, so we snuck around as best as we could through the palace, killing a few more people than we'd originally thought we'd have to. The two of us eventually came across Neleros, just in time to see him get run through by the same guard who killed one of the girls."

She stopped her story at this point to reach into one of her pockets and pull out a small silver ring with a small emerald on top. "This was supposed to be my wedding ring. I didn't love Neleros, but I keep this with me to honor the sacrifice he made so that I could get free. This is part of the reason that I was so harsh on you after we left Highever. He died, but I could not let that stop me. He made a sacrifice so I could get out, and I intend to live my life well in remembrance of what he did for me."

Putting the ring away she tightened her grip on Aedan's hand. "We fought our way to Vaughn's room. Shianni was in the middle of those three bastards. Beaten and cloths torn. Vaughn tried to bribe me to leave her with him. I killed him."

Her eyes stated to water. _Damn it, I _won't_ break down in front of him. _

His hand moved away from hers, and for a moment she was afraid that he would leave her by herself, but then his hand came back to rest on her shoulder. She leaned into him, seeking the warmth that he offered that the fire could not provide.

"I'm sorry Kallian. I'm sorry you had to endure so much at the hands of someone who thought he could do whatever he wanted without consequences. I remember what you said when you gave me this shiner on my right eye. You told me that you believed that my family and I were different from the rest, and we were the only nobles you'd ever met that actually deserved the title. I hope Kallian, that one day I can prove to you that I am different from those abusive bastards you had to encounter."

A light smile graced her lips, and she looked him in the eye. "You already did Aedan, a long time ago."

Turning slightly, she brought her face before his, and lightly placed her lips upon his own. This was only the third time they had kissed, but for some reason it felt better than all the rest. She felt his hand come up behind her head and rest on the back of her neck as he pulled her in tighter. She felt his fingers gently trace her ears, rounding the pointed tips before moving back behind her head, as his other arm held her back gently yet firmly. He held her as though he never wanted to let her go, and to keep her safe forever.

Her own arms wrapped securely around Aedan. Wanting more, she pushed him back through the entrance of his tent, not once did she break the contact with his lips. All thoughts quickly left her head. The fear of the darkspawn threat was gone, and replaced with her longing for this man. At that moment it didn't matter that he was a noble and she was just a common elf. Right now, it was just Aeden and Kallian. And she intended to make the most of it.

* * *

Natia watched with a light smirk on her face as she watched the young elf pushed Aedan back into his tent. Aedan's mabari looked to follow them for a moment, but then thought better of it and just lay outside of his master's tent. Looking around quickly, she noticed that none of her other companions had seen what she just did. _Well,_ she thought with affection. _I suppose that's one way to claim a man._

"Ah, at times like this I envy the first timers. Although I do hope that she is not too loud in the throw of passion. As nice as it is to listen to, I would like to get some sleep tonight."

Natia had almost completely forgotten who she was with. Turning back to the elf, she saw that he had a large smile on his face. "Hey now, don't you be gettin any weird ideas Zev. Those two need this. I swear, if the tension got any thicker between them, I was gonna buy a room for them, lock the door, and tell them that they couldn't come out until they tumbled so hard that neither one could stand."

"Ah yes, the company of a beautiful woman. I have to say, there are few things – if any – that are better. Shall we follow suit? My bedroll seems a little cold, and I would love to spend an evening with such a lovely woman as yourself."

Natia found herself smiling. "Not yet Zev, but keep the flattery up and you might find yourself there eventually."

After sitting down and talking with Zevran, she found that she was quiet fond of the elf assassin. He was someone she could joke with, and he understood her somewhat warped sense of humor, having one himself. "So, shall we collapse the tent on them?"

Oh yeah, _definitely_ the same type of humor. "Maybe next time. But right now, I think we should just leave them be."

"Ah, very well. If you think it is best. So, tell me about yourself. I have met very few dwarves in my time, and even fewer beautiful dwarven women. Of course, I have heard a dwarven woman's reputation, shall we say 'while in the tumble'?"

Oh yeah, he was _very_ smooth indeed. "You keep that flattery coming and you may find out just how true that rumor actually is."

* * *

"-that is why you must be careful. Understand Alim?"

Alim brought his attention back to Wynne as she finally finished her lecture. She was telling him how even though the _Tempest_ spell had saved everyone, it was still very dangerous. And that he would need to work on it more to finally get it under control completely.

Wynne shook her head slightly before standing. "You're still the same as always. You hardly ever listened to me when you were a student, why should I expect it now?"

"I've always listened to you Wynne." He announced defensively.

"I know," she smiled, patting his shoulder. "I just had to get in a jest or two. An old woman like myself doesn't get many opportunities. Now you two don't stay up too late. We have a long couple of days of traveling before us."

Wynne said her goodnight to Leliana and then went to her tent, effectively leaving him alone with the Chantry Sister.

_Damn it Wynne. You know that I've been having trouble with this. Why did you have to leave me alone with the root of all my problems?_ He was never good at talking with beautiful women, and for some reason, Leliana made him even more tongue-tied than he normally was.

He could've sworn that his jaw was going to fall off when he'd seen Leliana in her tight leather armor for the first time. He could not for the life of him understand why women's armor had to accent their curves so well. Perhaps it was to distract whoever they were fighting. Maker knew that it worked on him perfectly.

He was thinking so hard, that he hardly noticed when Leliana had come over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Alim are you okay?"

Shaking his head clear, he smiled at Leliana. "Sorry about that."

Leliana smiled. "It's no problem Alim, now, is there something that you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering about you Leliana. I was wondering how you came to be in Ferelden. You told me of your time in Orlais, but nothing after. How did you end up in Lothering?"

Leliana turned away from him and sat down on the ground outside of her tent. Fearing that he had done something really stupid, he sat down next to her. "Leliana, I'm sorry if I said something or asked about something that you don't want to tell me."

Leliana turned her head away before answering. "It's not that Alim. I do want to talk about it, but it brings back a lot of memories… and a lot of painful ones as well."

Alim stood up. "It's alright Leliana. You don't need to tell me if you're not ready to." He tried to walk away, but a sudden pull on his arm forced him right back into a sitting position beside the bard.

Leliana was laughing while Alim was more than a little embarrassed at the fact that she could pull him down so easily. "I believe I said that I _do_ want to talk about it Alim. I want to tell you."

Alim sat quietly next to her. He may be mostly clueless when it came to women, but he knew that in this instance it was better for him to just shut up and let her talk. Leliana breathed in deep and closed her eyes. "I came to Ferelden a while ago, almost a completely different person. I came here with three others. A dwarf named Tug, and an elven mage named Sketch. Along with us was my mentor;Marjolaine."

She stopped at this point and he thought he saw a small tear escape her eye. "It is a really long story, so I will just go through it quickly. We were sent here to Ferelden to 'play the game' as we say it in Orlais. It was nothing more than embarrassing a few Ferelden nobles, an assassination or two, but nothing major. But it all went wrong when I saw some documents on a desk in the Arl of Denerim's estate. Marjolaine had just left the room with a man I had never seen before, so that drew my suspicion, but the documents got my attention even more. They had the Orlesian Royal Family's seal on them."

"I take it that you told Marjolaine about the documents then?" He asked.

"I brought up my thoughts. It was treason to give such documents to other nations. I was mainly concerned about her safety, but Marjolaine dismissed my concerns, saying that it wasn't a big deal."

"So you voiced your concerns then about her treason?"

"Yes, I should've left well enough alone, but I was foolish. I convinced her to let us back into the estate and get the documents back. That is when everything went wrong. When we got back to the estate, the documents were gone. The next moment, Marjolaine appeared with a dozen official Orlesian agents. She came up to me and told me that everything was going to be okay, but she betrayed me."

It was at this moment that tears began to fall from her eyes. Overcoming his fears, he got closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "She…betrayed me. She stabbed me. Then she framed me. She told the Orlesians that I was the traitor. The agents brought me back to Orlais, and held me in their dungeon, they…tortured me…did terrible things to me."

The more she told him the tighter he held onto her. "A voice came to me one day. Gave me what I needed to escape from the dungeon. I looked all over for Tug and Sketch. Sketch was looked in a cell, beaten. And Tug, he was…he was…"

He placed a hand on her lips to silence her. She looked up at him, then forced a smile and nodded. After wiping away her tears she continued. "After we got out of the prison, we headed for the Chantry to find sanctuary. It turned out that it was the Revered Mother of that Chantry that had helped me to escape."

Alim waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he decided to talk. "Thank you for sharing this with me Leliana. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"Thank you for listing Alim. You know sometimes you remind me of-"

"Warden, it is time for your watch."

Alim looked up to find Sten standing over him. How in the name of Andraste could such a large man move so quietly? He was more than surprised to find Leliana standing with him. "You don't need to come with me Leliana. You could stay here for the rest of the night and get some sleep."

The bard watched Sten leave before shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I want to talk to you some more. If you don't mind that is."

Alim felt himself smiling. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

* * *

"Hey, wake up in there. Everyone will be awake soon. You wouldn't want someone to check Kallian's tent only to discover that she isn't in there, would you Aedan?"

Kallian opened her eyes at the sound of Natia's voice. It was still fairly dark outside, but Kallian could still make out the sleeping form of Aedan. Smiling, the memories of last night came back to her. Before they had gone too far however, Aedan had put a stop to it. At first she was upset with him, but then she smiled when he said he wanted each of their first times to be in a place better than some tent in the wilderness. Deciding it was to wake him; she crawled up his body and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

The warm body below her slowly opened his eyes, and then smiled at the sight in front of him. "You know," He smiled while giving Kallian a kiss of his own, "Waking up with the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas kissing me," The two of them kissed a third time, "is definitely something I could get used to."

"Flattery will get you anywhere."

His smile dropped slightly. "Kallian, once all of this is over… once we go home, wi-"

"No Aedan," she said covering his mouth with her hand. "Don't talk about this now. Let us see it through the Blight together. After that we will have the rest of our lives to decide how to live them."

Aedan looked like he wanted to say something, but he nodded his consent. She leaned down to him and pressed her lips to his again. This was something _she_ could definitely get used to as well.

After two days on the road, the group was finally insight of Redcliffe castle. Ever since the first night, Aedan and Kallian had dropped the act and started to share a tent together. Each night when the group stopped for a rest, two people would be on watch at all times, while the other members ate, practice their fighting, or talked amongst each other. Kallian used a bow that Bodahn had sold them to practice with Leliana on her archery skills, and she proved to be quiet sufficient at it after a surprisingly short amount of time.

Alim, Wynne, and sometimes even Morrigan would get together to talk about the finer points of magic, and occasionally to practice the odd spell or two. For his part, Aedan spent much of his time on the road practicing his swordsmanship with Zevran – who was also proficient in using two weapons – as well as Alistair and Sten. He also spent time trying to teach Kallian some sword fighting, but in truth, she had a better aptitude for daggers and a bow. But neither of them complained since it gave them an excuse to spend some time with each other.

Aedan was more than a little pleased to see that this little group of mismatched people was starting to come together. They trusted one another, and shared story after story with each other. The life of the camp each night was to listen to Zevran and Natia banter back and forth, Aedan swore that he even saw Sten smile one night.

Just before they entered the outskirts of Redcliff, Alistair stopped the group. "Listen," he began nervously. "I have something that I need to tell you all."

Everyone stopped. "What's on your mind Alistair?" Aedan asked.

"I uh…I have something that I need to confess. It's no doubt going to come up eventually, and I'd rather you all hear it from me."

"Let me guess," Morrigan jumped in. "You're confessing that you're an idiot, right?"

"No you evil bitch, and if you'd just listen…. You all know that I'm a bastard right? Well it concerns who my father was."

"Okay," Aedan said getting impatient. "What about your father?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see. My father was…Well my father was Maric. As in; the previous King of Ferelden."

Everyone was silent. If a pin were to drop, everyone would be able to hear it. Aedan was about to say something, but Natia beat him too it. "So, you're not just a bastard, but a _royal_ bastard?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I take it that's sarcasm?"

Aedan's mind though was running a mile a minute though. If Cailan is dead with no heir, and even if his wife still lives, the law was that the crown would proceed to whatever remaining Theirin blood still lived. "Does Loghain know about this Alistair?"

The ex-Templar bit his lip. "I'm…not sure. Why would that make a difference?"

Aedan rubbed his head. He really was clueless on the matter of court. "Alistair, technically, you are the heir to the throne. Anora never gave birth to a child; so technically, the crown should be handed to you. Not Anora."

All of the blood drained from Alistair's face. "No…you don't actually think that. Do you?"

"It makes sense Alistair." Leliana said.

"One more reason why Loghain would want you dead. Perhaps this is another reason he hired me?" Zevran added.

"I don't know. Come on. Let's worry about this later. Please?" Alistair begged.

Feeling merciful, but still hurt that his friend had held this back, he walked up to him. "For now Alistair, we'll drop it. But someday soon, this is going to come back to bite you in the ass."

With that confession out of the way, the Wardens approached the village, and were more than surprised to find a man with a shortbow waiting for them. "Oh, thank that Maker. I didn't think that anyone was coming."

Everyone looked at one another. "What do you mean?" Aedan asked.

"You mean that you haven't heard?"

"Heard what? We've heard that Arl Eamon was sick, but nothing outside of that." Alistair said coming forward.

The man shook his head. "The Arl could be dead for all we know. We've been cut off from the castle for the past several days. And each night, creatures of darkness come out and attack us. The village is on the brink of annihalation!"


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**This is an edited re-post of this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and thank you to my beta-reader Paragon of Awsomeness.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Walking through the village Aedan could pick out the locations where most of the fighting had occurred at. Most of the men in the village looked defeated and completely worn out. Outside of the Chantry, the few villagers that were going to fight had set up a practice field with straw dummies for archery and cross sections for swordsmanship practice. They had also built several crude barricades that could be moved back and forth in front of the Chantry.

Inside the Chantry it was a different matter completely. Women and children lay huddled together. Most of the children were crying while their mothers tried to console them. The villager that led them through the village came to a stop at the front of the Chantry and waited for a man to stop talking.

Aedan recognized him almost immediately. It was Bann Teagan Guerrin, Arl Eamon's brother. The Bann dismissed who he was talking to, and then turned to face them. "Bann Teagan," the villager began. "These people have just arrived at the village gates; I thought that you would want to talk to them."

"Teagan, is that you?" Alistair questioned, coming forth.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the Bann asked.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, the last time we saw each other was many years ago, and I was covered in mud at the time."

"Covered in mud…" Teagan studied him for a moment before gaping. "Alistair? Is that you? Maker be praised."

The two men's arms came together before Teagan continued speaking. "I am pleased to see that you've survived Alistair. Teryn Loghain would have us all believe that you and your order are either dead, or traitors to the crown."

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Aedan asked coming forward.

Teagan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Now here is someone I thought for sure was dead. Lord Aedan Cousland, I cannot express the relief I feel knowing that you are alright. But to answer your question, no I don't believe the lies that Loghain is spreading."

"What kind of nug sod is that bastard spreading anyway?" Natia asked.

Teagan faced away from them before answering. "He is saying that you and your order betrayed King Cailan to his death. And that he pulled his troops away from the battle in order to save them. And now he has declared himself Regent of Ferelden.

"But enough of that." He said turning back to the group. "There are more pressing issues at hand outside of Loghain."

"We've heard that the Arl was sick, but we didn't know that the village was under attack also. What is happening around here?" Alistair asked.

"Truth be told, we've not received word from the castle for several days. The gates are locked shut, and all of my shouts have been left unanswered. Each night though, creatures of darkness come forth from the castle and the lake, and attack the village. And more of them come with each attack. It is a wonder that any of us have survived as long as we have."

"What sorts of creatures are attacking the village?" Aedan asked the Bann.

"If I could put a name to them, I would. The best that I can do is they are the walking dead."

Alim, and Wynne both gasped and Morrigan let out a sigh. "What is it?" Teagan asked the three mages. "Do you know what these wretched creatures are?"

"You are not too far off in say that these creatures are the walking dead." Wynne explained. "They are dead bodies possessed by demons, commonly referred to as undead. There are several types, based on the demon that possesses the corpse. One is known as Enraged Corpses, and the others are known as Devouring Cor-"

"'T'is no matter what you call them, school mistress." Morrigan interrupted. "What is of more concern is what brought them here."

The Teagan's gaze grew fearful. "What do you mean? Who brought those monsters to this place, and why? Who would even have the power to do such a thing?"

This time it was Alim who answered. "It is most likely that a malificar or a group of blood mages called them. Or it could have been someone who is very skilled in the abominable magic of necromancy. There is also the possibility that a powerful demon has made its way into our world, and is summoning these creatures to serve as its army."

Teagan walked away from them and placed his hands on the table. "This makes matters even worse. It is too late in the day to try and enter the castle. But first thing tomorrow morning, I will personally head into the castle and find the cause of this."

"T'is assuming that you even survive the night of course." Morrigan commented.

"So we have to make this village more defensible to survive the night then." Aedan observed.

Teagan turned back to them. "Murdock, the village mayor, is outside near the training field. Speak with him, and he will explain what needs to be done. Then go and see Ser Perth up near the Windmill. Perhaps with you all here, we might actually stand a chance against these creatures."

Aedan and the rest of the group turned to leave, but Alistair stayed behind. "If… if you don't mind, I would like to stay and talk with Bann Teagan for awhile."

* * *

Kallian was the last one in the group while they left the Chantry, just as she was about to leave, the sound of a small sniffle caught her attention. Looking for its source, she found a young woman, perhaps her age, sitting on the floor crying into her own knees. Seeing that the rest of her companions had left the building, she went over to the crying woman. "Miss, are you okay?"

The woman looked up at her. "Oh, sorry if I disturbed you. I'll…try and be quiet."

Seeing her distress, Kallian sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

The woman sniffled before answering. "My name is Katelyn. My parents were taken during one of the attacks, and it has been just me and my brother Bevin ever since. But now…but now…now Bevin's gone missing. And I can't find him anywhere."

The woman started crying again. Rubbing her back she tried to get more out of her. "Have you asked anyone for help?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, but they all said they were busy and couldn't spare any time."

_No one should have to go through this._ "I'll find your brother for you."

Katelyn stopped crying and head snapped up to her. "Are…are you serious? You'll help me?"

Kallian smiled. "Yes, is there anything you can tell me that will help me find him?"

Katelyn nodded. "He might be at our house. It is out on the docks fairly close to the Chantry, but I already looked there. Please, if you find him I would be forever in your debt."

Kallian stood up. "Don't worry about that Katelyn. I'm doing this because I want to. No other reason than that."

Katelyn looked up at her one more time then smiled, showing her appreciation.

By the time Kallian had caught up to everyone else, they had just finished talking to the Mayor of the village. "So," she said stepping up to them. "What did I miss?"

Many seemed surprised that she had been missing at all, but it passed quickly and Aedan explained everything to her. "Well, right now the village is in poor shape. Their blacksmith, Owen, has been refusing to help the village out with repairing their arms and armor because his daughter's trapped in the castle, but the village can't spare anyone to go get her. There's also a dwarf veteran in town named Dwyn, but he's locked himself in his house with his mercenaries. Murdock was saying that the more men we have the better. We should also check out the Tavern, Murdock mentioned that there was an armed elf up there, but he keeps refusing to fight. Then there is also Ser Perth up near the Windmill that we need to talk too."

"There isn't much time until sundown Aedan." Alim warned his fellow Warden, looking up at the sun.

"Then we should split up. Kallian, you and I will go and talk to Owen at the Blacksmith. Leliana, Alim, you two go and talk to Ser Perth up the hill. Zevran and Natia, I want you two to go over to the Tavern and see what is up with that elf and anything else you notice. Wynne, if you could I would like it if you could go around and see to the wounded, Morrigan can help you also. Sten, how about you come with me and Kallian, we might need you to knock down a few doors. Does everyone understand what to do?"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Aedan," Kallian said on their way over to the shop. "If we have time, I would like to search a house or two."

Aedan looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"A woman back in the Chantry, her brother went missing a while back and she has no idea where he went. She has asked a couple of people to look, but they all turned her down. I was just hoping that we might-"

"Well find him Kallian." He said patting her gently on the shoulder.

She felt her spirits rise. Unable to resist, she went up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss onto Aedan's cheek. "As much as you two may find this pleasing, we have little time to prepare the village before nightfall. Can we please move on or must we delay longer?"

The two sprung apart at the sound of Sten's stern voice, and they continued their short walk. Outside of the blacksmith shop Aedan tried the handle only to discover that it was locked. Giving up he pounded on the door.

For a moment there was no response then a mumbled voice came through the door. "Go away. Curse you. Leave me in peace! You've already taken everything else from me!"

Kallian stepped forward and leaned against the door. "Please, sir. We just want to talk to you, but can we please do it inside? I don't want to have a conversation through a door."

"What-well… alright, just give me a moment."

Once inside the smithy, Kallian's nose was instantly assaulted with the strong smell of ale and hard liquor. The smithy was an old man who was more than a little drunk at the moment. He casually leaned up against one of the pillars and faced them. "So, I let you in. Now what?"

"The militia needs your help master smith. There are weapons that need sharpen-"

"I don't give a hairy rat's ass what that Murdock wants. He hasn't done a thing to help me with _my_ problem."

She saw Aedan tense up at being interrupted, but then calm himself just as fast. "What's wrong Owen?"

The smith started to cry. "My daughter, Valena, is one of the Arlessa's maids and she's trapped up there in the castle. But the mayor won't send anyone for her." He punched the wall and continued sobbing. "She's been my life ever since my wife passed on two years ago. If she's gone, then I don't care what happens to me, or the village, or anyone!"

_This man's daughter is in the castle? But the castle has been sealed off for several days, doesn't he know this?_

Aedan quickly jumped on the opportunity. "If you help out with the militia, then I can go into the castle to look for your daughter."

The smith looked at them for a moment then stubbornly shook his head. "Not good enough. Murdock said the same damned thing, and I didn't believe him either. I want a _promise_. Promise me that you'll look for her… That you'll bring her back to me if you can.

"I swear to you Owen; I _will_ find your daughter Valena." Aedan promised with a hand over his chest.

It seemed to make a world of difference as the once depressed smith suddenly seemed to sober up. "Well then," he began looking around. "Guess I better get to work eh? If any of the men need work done, have Murdock send them my way. I'll do what I can for them."

Outside of the smithy Sten spoke up. "That isn't a promise we actually intend to keep, is it?"

Both Kallian and Aedan stopped and looked up at the giant. "No one deserves to be separated from their family Sten, no matter what the circumstances are."

Sten appraised the two for a moment before he lowered his head in consent. Seeing that the moment was gone, Kallian looped her arm around Aedan's. "So, that's one down. What did you say was next? We had to go and talk to some dwarf named Dwyn, correct?"

* * *

While Aedan, Sten, and Kallian were talking to the blacksmith; Leliana and Alim made the trek up the hill to speak with the knight that they were told about named Ser Perth. Seeing as how there were only a few knights atop the hill and the one in command was quite distinguishable, it was easy to find him. As the dup approached the knight, he addressed them first. "Hail, are you two of the people who came in with the Grey Wardens?"

Alim nodded first introducing himself and then Leliana. "I'm Alim of the Grey Wardens, and this is Leliana. Bann Teagan told us that we were to seek you out and see what kind of provisions you need before the battle tonight."

Ser Perth looked over the two before speaking again. "Well, the knights I have are in good condition. But there is something that I think we could use."

"What is it that your knights require?" Alim asked.

"I have asked the Revered Mother at the Chantry before for the Maker's protection, but for some reason she refuses to give us His shield."

"Exactly what kind of protection are you asking the Revered Mother to give you?" Leliana cut in before Alim could ask.

"I ask that you go and talk to the Revered Mother and convince her to give us the Maker's strength in these dark times. That is all."

Alim and Leliana looked at each other before they turned their attention back to the Knight. "Very well," Alim agreed. "We'll go and talk to the Revered Mother about blessing your knights."

* * *

"Face it Zevran, I was right about Aedan and Kallian. They may be sharing a tent, but they haven't tumbled together just yet."

"Ah, my dear little dwarven friend. You still misunderstand what our bet was. Our bet was simply that they would be sleeping together within a few days. That didn't mean they had to have a roll in the hay."

Natia and Zevran had been arguing with each other ever since they had left the presence of the others. The argument of course, had to be based on a bet the two had made after seeing Kallian and Aedan fall into a tent together, kissing passionately. They had made a bet about when they would start sleeping together. But apparently, the two had their own interpretation of the words 'sleeping together'. Now each one was insisting that the other had lost the bet, and now it was time to pay up.

Getting tired of arguing, Natia kicked Zev in the shin as hard as she could, and while he was on the ground she went up the counter to get a drink. "Hey, barkeep!" She yelled pounding on the counter.

The fat man maintaining the tavern came up to her. "Name's Lloyd, what can I do for you my friend? Haven't had too many visitors here since this whole mess started. And I haven't seen a dwarf since that fellow Dwyn showed up."

Digging into her pockets she pulled out a couple of silver pieces. "Set me and my elf friend here up with a round of your best ale. And before you go, know that I can tell if it's watered down. And if that happens, I'll be pissed off."

The two sat down at the bar, Natia had to jump up slightly to get onto the stool fully, and waited for Lloyd to come back with their drinks. "So, you saw him back there?" Natia asked Zevran, who now had a bruised ankle.

Zevran nodded. "Yes. Bow and a full quiver of arrows on his back, sitting like nothing is wrong. But he's watching everyone as if he expects someone to suddenly leap at him with a dagger."

Lloyd came back to them and handed each of them a pint of ale. Before he could turn his back on them Natia caught his arm. "By the way, what's with the elf back there?"

Lloyd looked back at who they were talking about. "Name's Berwick from what I hear. He came in about a week ago. Since then he's just been staying here minding his own business. He says he's waiting for his brother. Personally, as long as he's got the coin to pay for his room and drinks, and doesn't make any trouble, I don't care what he's here for."

As Lloyd walked away, Natia glanced over first at the elf sitting across the bar, and then back at Zevran. "Alright Zev, I'll bet you a night's bar tab that I can get this guy to talk without causing him permanent damage, _and_ convince him to fight tonight."

Zev assessed the elf in the corner for a moment, and then turned his attention back towards her. "I'll take that bet. But you're not allowed to use your 'womanly charms', or bribery, and you can't hit him either."

Natia grumbled "Fine, take all the fun out of it." She then jumped off the stool and took her pint with her and walked over to the table where the elf was sitting. Coming up next to him she tapped him on the shoulder. "This seat taken?"

The elf rudely grunted "Not looking for company."

Natia took a seat anyways, and then looked at the elf. "You've got weapons and armor – shouldn't you be with the militia?"

The elf shrugged "Why? I don't live here. What do these people mean to me?"

Natia almost punched him despite her bet with Zevran, before she asked the elf "Who are you?"

He growled "I'm not here to talk."

"You're simply here to act suspiciously, I take it?" the dwarf muttered with an eyebrow raised.

Berwick sat up straighter and stammered "What? I-I'm, not acting suspiciously!"

Natia rolled her eyes. "Oh now _that_ was convincing,"

The elf sighed "Look, you're very pretty and all, but I was told to, uh, just leave me alone!"

_This guy obviously isn't the best man for the job, whatever he was sent here to do._ Natia sat up and strictly told him "I'm not going anywhere. Start talking."

"About what?" Berwick demanded. "Just because you're a Grey Warden it doesn't mean you can go around threatening people!"

_That_ got Natia's attention. "And just when did I say I was a Grey Warden?"

"I just, uh… overheard it, that's all." Berwick then tried to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I want to get to the Chantry before the sun goes down."

Natia grabbed his arm. "This will be easier and less painful for the both of us if you just tell me what it is you're hiding."

"If I- But I never-!" Berwick finally relented. "Oh alright, I'll tell you. Just don't hurt me, please."

Natia silently laughed and thought to herself. _If I hurt you, I'll be paying for Zev's drinks for a whole night!_

Berwick groaned "This is more than I bargained for. Look, they just paid me to watch the castle and send word if anything changed. But they never said anything about _monsters_! I haven't even been able to report anything since all this started! I'm stuck, same as you and everyone else here, I swear!"

The dwarven Warden frowned. "Who's 'They'? Who hired you?"

The elf answered "A tall fellow, I forget his name. He uh, said he was working for a man named Howe. Arl Rendon Howe."

_Howe? Isn't that the name of that sodder who butchered Aedan's family? I bet he'll want to know about this._

"He's an important man – Teyrn Loghain's right hand! So I didn't do anything wrong."

Natia glared "How exactly am I supposed to know that you're actually telling the truth?"

Berwick was instantly scrambling for something in his pocket. After a few seconds he was holding out a piece of paper to Natia. "Here, this is a letter from them. It has instructions and everything. Keep it, do whatever you want with it!" Berwick slumped. "I just thought… that I was serving the king and, making a bit of coin on the side. You have to believe me."

Natia gave the elf a pointed look. "I think that you should help defend Redcliff tonight."

"…Alright, I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy. I won't forget it!" Berwick then left to join the rest of the militia outside the Chantry.

As soon as the left the tavern, Natia triumphantly marched back to Zevran. "_You_ owe a night's worth of drinks. And I'm feeling nice, so I'll let you know in advance: when I've got the time, I drink a _lot_."

The former Antivan Crowe smirked at her. "An unfortunate turn of events for me, but it was well worth it to see that performance, my friend. Remind me never to cross you again. I shudder to think of what you can do when there aren't any restrictions."

The dwarf grinned mischievously. "Trust me Zev, you don't want to know."

* * *

Inside the Chantry, Alim and Leliana had found the Mother Hannah. They had told her of Ser Perth's request, but she had simply shaken her head. "What Ser Perth is asking for is something that is outside of my power to give."

"What do you mean Mother?" Alim asked. "He has simply asked for you to give the men the Maker's protection. Isn't that basically blessing the men before the battle?"

"What Ser Perth believes is that I can offer the men the Maker's direct assistance in this battle. He believes that the Maker himself will directly protect those knights during the battle against these creatures. Much like a shield would."

Alim fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Does Ser Perth actually believe that the Maker will come down and offer aid? He abandoned this world long ago._

Leliana was the first to voice her concern. "But that isn't what is meant. Our belief in the Maker protects us."

"Nonetheless, it is what Ser Perth and his men believe." Mother Hannah told the pair.

Alim had not been on many battlefields, but he knew that the belief men held directly before a battle could alter their mind set to extreme degrees. If the knights found out that it would only be their own armor protecting them from the horde of monsters coming at them, they could lose the will to fight. "Will you bless the knights then Mother? And perhaps you have some holy symbols that you would be willing to part with for the evening. Something to give the men hope."

Mother Hannah leveled her gaze at him. "I have some silver cast symbols of Andraste, but I hope, young man, that you are not asking me to lie to the men and give them _false_ hope."

Leliana also looked at him with pleading eyes. "No Mother, I am not asking you to give the men false hope. I am simply asking you to bless the men and give them some symbols of the Maker. That is all."

"So this is where Dwyn lives huh?" Kallian asked checking the door only to find it locked.

* * *

Aedan, Kallian and Sten had been searching around the houses for quite some time before they finally came to the house that was closest to the lakeshore. What was most interesting, in Aedan's opinion, was something that they had found while looking in the General Store. There were several barrels of oil in the storage room. Enough to light many monsters aflame.

They had guessed that this was the home of Dwyn, due mainly to the fact that the door was locked. "Can you pick the lock Kallian?" Aedan asked.

The elf shrugged her shoulders before kneeling down and pulling out a lock-picking kit that she had bought from Bodahn while they were on the road. After working for a quick moment she felt the latch give. "See, no problem." Kallian said with a smile, only to hear the latch reset again right as she stood up.

Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a snarl. "That son of a bitch… That's cheating!"

Aedan smiled slightly at her antics before turning to Sten. "Sten, would you mind opening the door?"

The Qunari went up to the door and observed it for a moment, before lifting his foot and planting it firmly into the door. Knocking the latch off and almost knocking the door off the hinges as it banged opened. Inside the house was an extremely startled dwarf, and two humans. Without waiting for the dwarf to speak, Aedan calmly walked into the house.

"Well hello there," Aedan said, looking at the three inhabitants. "I tried knocking, but no one answered. So I had my friend here knock for me. Sorry for the mess, hope you don't mind.

The dwarf seemed to recover quickly. "Apology accepted, now leave."

Aedan shook his head. "I don't think so. You see, I've heard that you know a thing or two about fighting, yet you haven't helped out the village at all during the attacks these past few nights. That is something I'm rather curious about."

"Well, call it an interest in self preservation. I have no desire to end up dead due to some idiot villager's inability to hold a sword, and I have no desire to fight against these undead monsters. Now, if you don't mind I suggest you leave before things get ugly." Dwyn accented his point by patting the hilt of the dagger in his belt.

Aedan heard Kallian come into the house and take up a position to his left, but more than that he saw Dwyn follow her every move with his eyes. "I'll tell you what," he said to Dwyn getting his attention back from Kallian. "You help us tonight, and I'll put in a word with the Arl for you."

Dwyn huffed. "That won't do any good to me. Tell you what; you want me to fight for you? Just leave that red-haired knife-ear with me and my men for an hour or two. She might have to sit out the battle because she won't be able to walk straight, but you _will_ get the three of us."

Aedan's reaction was pure instinct. Drawing his dagger quickly from his belt, he ran up and slammed the dwarf against the wall with his left arm, then pressed the dagger in his right hand against the dwarf's neck with the pressure just short of drawing blood. All this was done in less than a second. "If you _ever_ say anything like that again, I swear I will kill you. Slowly."

Still not letting the dwarf down, he thought up of another idea. "But since I still need you to help defend the village, I'm willing to pay you for your services."

The look of fear left Dwyn's eyes slightly as he realized that he was still needed. "I won't stick my head out the door for less than one hundred silvers."

Aedan let the dwarf down, then stepped back and flipped him a single gold sovereign. "Just be sure to be on the field tonight. And if you so much as look at Kallian the wrong way, you won't live long enough to regret it."

Without looking back Aedan stormed out of the house quickly followed by Kallian and Sten. Once they were out of earshot of the house, Kallian burst out laughing. "Aedan! I didn't realize you were so possessive of me!"

Aedan stopped and turned to her. He collected both of her hands in his before speaking again. "It was more than that Kallian. He insulted your honor, and I cannot stand idly by when someone disrespects you like… _that_."

Kallian looked shocked for a moment, but the look quickly passed and was replaced of one of fondness. Leaning into him slightly she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet Warden. If you remember what you did in there." Sten observed walking pass them.

"Sten," he called out to the retreating giant. "Where are you going?"

The Qunari looked back at the duo. "You two wish to go on an errand to find a runaway. I will put my time to better use."

Kallian's brows bunched together. "What are you going to do?"

Sten turned his back on them and continued to walk away. "Meditate. My mind has been wandering as of late. I must settle it."

"Well, this is the last house that we haven't explored. Are you sure this time?"

After Sten had left the pair they went around checking every house near the Chantry. All of them had been emptied. "I'm sure of it this time Aedan." Kallian was saying as she opened the door. "This is the last house that he could be in."

Once in the house the two searched every room and closet they could find. But even after that they still couldn't find the missing boy. Standing in the main room of the house Kallian tried to think hard about where else the child could be. "Kallian," Aedan said, gently shaking her arm. "Come on, we need to meet up with the others, if we can't find the child I highly doubt that these creatures will be able too."

Agreeing with him they started to head out when her sensitive elven ears picked up a slight sniff. Being an elf was good for many things, one of them happened to be her really good hearing. "Aedan," she hissed. "I heard him. He's in here somewhere."

She started around the house again. Just as she was about to give up, she heard it again. "Aedan," she yelled. "He's here in the closet."

She walked up to the closet and tried the door. It didn't budge. "Excuse me, Bevin is it?"

"You…you are you? Go away, this isn't your home!"

Kallian looked back at a startled Aedan and smirked. "Bevin, come out here right now, your sister is extremely worried about you."

"I…alright."

The door opened slightly and a young boy no more than eight or so came out. "Who are you two?"

Aedan came forward this time. "My name is Aedan, and this is Kallian. Your sister was really worried about you so she asked us to find you."

"Oh well…I'm sorry about worrying sis…but you see I just…"

The child hung his head. Kallian reached out and lifted his head. "What were you doing?"

Bevin sniffed a couple of times before answering. "My grandfather… he was a great man, a dragon slayer. He had a sword. I…I thought that if I got the sword, then I could go rescue my mum from the bad people."

Aedan went down to one knee in front of the kid and then placed his hand on Bevin's shoulder. "Look, Bevin right? Let me tell you something. No one in history who is remembered was born that way. They had to earn their place in history. But to do that first, they need to grow. You have a strong heart, and one day that will work well for you. But right now, your place is not on the field, it is next to your sister."

"Well, are you going to defend the village tonight?"

Both Aedan and Kallian nodded at his question. "Well, perhaps you two could use the sword then. But…me and sis…we need some help."

Kallian had a good idea about the kind of help they needed. "What do you and your sister need."

"Well…we could use some money. Katelyn is always saying that if we had some money we could go to Denerim and be happy. If you give my sis some money, then you can have the sword."

Kallian opened her mouth, but Aedan cut in. "Alright Bevin, we'll talk to your sister before the night comes."

Bevin handed Aedan a key. "Grandfather's sword is upstairs in a locked closet in the bedroom. I hope you use it to kill a lot of bad people… I suppose I should be getting to the Chantry now."

After Bevin left the house, she and Aedan went upstairs to the locked closet that Bevin told them about. Unlocking the closet, Aedan reached in and pulled out a curved green sword. Judging by the curve Kallian thought it was a Dalish blade. She wasn't sure of the metal, but it was a color that she had never seen. "Aedan, what type of blade is that? And what is the metal?"

Aedan ran his finger along the edge of the blade testing it. "It look like's a Dalish Dar'Misaan. The metal itself is veridium. This blade is worth at least a small fortune."

Kallian watched in fascination as Aedan pulled out his purse. He frowned at the few coins in it, but then handed her five sovereigns, which happened to be half of what he had left. "Give these to Bevin's sister. I need to go and find the rest of the group. Meet us outside in the yard. We have a lot of planning to go over for tonight."

* * *

Aedan stood in the center of the town square with the rest of his companions and also Ser Perth and Murdock. All of them had succeeded in their individual tasks. Natia and Zevran had convinced the elf up at the tavern to stand with them, and convinced the owner of the tavern to give the militia free ale. They had even found out that Arl Howe was still hunting them, which had instantly gotten Aedan's attention. Leliana and Alim told him about Ser Perth's request and then their compromise. Wynne had healed all of the soldiers that needed healing; Morrigan had skipped out on that duty and had disappeared for a time. While everyone was gathered he told them what had transpired with himself, Kallian and Sten.

"So big man, what are we going to be doing tonight?" Natia asked him.

In his mind he was trying to formulate a plan for how best to fight. "Ser Perth, did you know of the oil barrels back in the General Store?"

The Knight looked at him curiously. "Oil you say? Nobody told me of this. How much is back there?"

"Enough to set a small army on fire if we set it up properly. Morrigan, is fire a good weapon against these creatures?"

The witch nodded. "T'is probably the best weapon against them."

Perth seemed to perk up. "I think I see your plan. We lay the oil down and set it ablaze to slow the onslaught, but the question is where to best put it."

Aedan had this one figured out just from looking at the village. There was too much wood down here, so to use it down here would risk destroying the entire village. "You said that the attack comes from the castle, correct?"

"Yes milord, and from the water as well."

Kneeling down he drew a rough sketch of the village into the sand. "We'll use it up here by the Windmill. The trail leading down to it from the castle gates is an excellent chokepoint. We'll set some barricades down there and cover the ground in front of it with oil. When the undead get close, we set the whole thing ablaze. Anything that comes through will be severally weakened. And if anything does manage to get through, all we need to do is make sure we don't catch fire ourselves."

"That works for up top; but what about the village itself?" Murdock asked.

"Have the men stay behind these barricades, and see if you can't construct one or two more. The only entrance point should be coming down into the village from the hill."

"But wont that leave them open to attack from the hill?" Alistair asked.

"If everything works up on the hill, we shouldn't have to worry about any attack from that direction. Also, we want to leave a place for us to come in from the hill if we need to." Aedan explained drawing arrows in the sand.

"Where shall you place us? It won't be good to have all of the experienced fighters in one place." Zevran pointed out.

Aedan looked around at the group before him and the men still out in the village preparing for the fight. "All of the militia will stay down here. Ser Perth, I want you and you're knights up on the hill guarding the path from the castle. Leliana, Kallian, Natia, Alim, Wynne, and Morrigan I want you all to stay down here. Alistair, Zev, Sten, and Wolf will be up on the hill with me and Ser Perth. If the creatures start to overwhelm you down here, send word up to us and we will head back down. Does everyone understand what the plan is?"

His companions and everyone else nodded their agreement. "Then do what you want until nightfall. I fear that it will be fast upon us."

Everyone went their separate ways and started to check their weapons and armor. Kallian had waited until they were gone before approaching him. "Are you sure that this will work Aedan?"

"I'm not entirely sure Kallian. We have done all we can to prepare this village. The rest is in the Maker's hands."

Kallian nodded and lowered her eyes. "I wish that I could stay by your side tonight."

Reaching up he placed his hand under her chin. "We _will_ stand side by side Kallian. We will _always_ fight alongside each other, no matter what."

Kallian smiled. She reached down and took hold of his hand and started to lead him somewhere. "Where are you taking me Kallian?" Aedan asked, slightly suspicious. She had _that_ look in her eyes at the moment.

She looked back and smiled at him innocently. "Well, we still have some time left before sunset, and I want _something_ from you if we can't spend the night together."

**Once again I want to say thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts, favorites, and everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate all reviews, as long as they are polite, so feel free to leave one.**

**Once again a big shout out to my beta-reader Paragon of Awsomeness. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	9. The Battle for Redcliffe

**Chapter 9**

The night came and with it the fear of attack. The villagers that would not be fighting were moved into the Chantry to keep safe. Aedan had seen to it that that the doors were sealed, and then with a parting kiss to Kallian he went up the hill and took his position beside all those who were fighting. Now he found himself standing side by side with Zevran, Sten and Alistair as they waited for the first wave of creatures to come across the bridge.

"What does fighting these creatures have to do with fighting the darkspawn? There is no sense in wasting our energy here." Sten said as they waited.

"We need Arl Eamon Sten," Aedan sighed. "Without him we lose a lot of soldiers to fight the darkspawn. I'm sure that we could get along well with the dwarves, dalish, and mages; but more than anything we need Eamon to help bring down Loghian. As long as he stands in our way we will have to watch over our backs all the time."

"I could take care of that matter for you." Zev said slyly.

"As tempting as that is, I doubt it would be that easy." Alistair said to the elf.

Zev just shrugged his shoulders. "Just so you know that it is an option."

He opened his mouth to say more, but just then something caught something coming out of the castle. Green smoke was coming out of the castle and across the lake. The villagers behind him were starting to panic. "They're…they're coming."

He turned and saw that some of the men with him were starting to back up. "Stand your ground!" He yelled. "Take heart! We shall defeat these monsters!"

The men held their ground, but many were starting to shake in fear. The green smoke reached the top of the hill in front of them. He nodded to the archer behind him, and watched as the man lit an arrow on fire. "Hold until I give you the command."

Aedan held out his arm, waiting to give to the signal. Soon he saw the creatures emerge from the darkness. Having fought the darkspawn and survived the Circle he had thought that he'd seen it all, but these creatures were something different. He remembered fighting some of these creatures back in the Circle, but now they were wearing armor and had bladed weapons with them. The men around him started to fidget. "Hold!"

_Just a little more. Come on you Maker forsaken creatures come and get us._ Just as the creatures reached the barricade he snapped his arm down. "Now!"

The archer let lose the fire arrow and a moment later the barricade went up in flames, taking several of the creatures with it. "Forward! Stay out of the flames, kill anything that gets through!"

* * *

Down with the militia, Kallian's eyes snapped up to the hill when she saw the fire start. _Be safe Aedan._ She was more than a little nervous about leaving his side. The last time they separated for battle was at Ostagar.

At the moment she was standing along with Leliana while the three mage's stood behind them. The battle plan was fairly simple; Alim and Morrigan were going to concentrate on offensive magic, and Wynne was going to help with defense and healing magic. Natia was standing up more with the militia. Leliana and she were to focus on archery, trying to take out any of these creatures that got close to the barricade. While she had worked with Leliana on her archery, she was nowhere near as good as the bard.

Each of them held a longbow and a quiver of arrows standing upright at each of their feet. Seeing the green smoke start to weave in-between the buildings of the town Kallian drew out an arrow and notched it, but held back on drawing it. "Remember Kallian," Leliana said notching an arrow of her own. "Keep your stomach firm, and breathe out when you release. It will help you to steady your shot."

Out of the smoke the first creature showed its head. Kallian drew back preparing to strike, but Leliana was twice as fast. Before she could even raise her bow, Leliana had let lose an arrow, killed the beast, and knocked another arrow. _By the Maker! How did she get so fast?_

Leliana let lose another arrow, this one lodging itself into a creature's throat. "I'll teach you later Kallian. For now though, fight."

Kallian focused her attention back onto the enemy. Drawing her arrow she took aim at one of the charging creatures. Breathing deep, Kallian let lose the arrow. She had to fight the urge to jump up and down when the arrow buried into one of the corpses neck.

The battle raged on and they were holding their ground, but soon the corpses were started to come out of the smoke in greater numbers. As more of the corpses came they started to tear away at the barricade that was built. _Oh sod. If this continues we'll be over run._ Suddenly the front of the barricade rose up in flames. She looked behind her and saw that Morrigan and Alim were working together and casting a spell. Were they the ones that set the barricade aflame?

"We won't be able to hold this forever." Alim grunted.

Leliana let lose another arrow taking down another creature before turning to a young militia man next to her. "You there!"

The boy snapped up at her voice. "Yes my lady?"

Another arrow lose. "Go up the hill and get the fighters up there. Tell them to hurry up and get down here immediately!"

The young hesitated only a moment before he started to run up the hill. Kallian brought her focus away from the boy and back to the battle at hand. The corpses were starting to tear down the barricade despite the efforts of the mages. _Aedan, get down here fast._

* * *

Aedan ducked down just in time as an axe sailed over his head. Using his family blade in his right hand he reached up and held the attack axe back. Using the Green Blade in his left hand he slashed down cutting the corpse behind the knees and bringing it down. Using his momentum he stabbed his family blade down into the fallen creature's chest and stabbing into the ground.

"Warden. Down."

Aedan had little time to figure out what Sten meant as he saw the giant sword swing towards him. Bending over until his face was in the ground, he felt the wind move as Sten's sword passed over his back. A shrill scream from behind him told him what Sten was aiming at.

Getting off the ground Aedan twirled around, swinging both of his swords around him, and slammed the two blades against an oncoming corpse nearly slicing it in half. Taking a breath he took stock of his other companions who were fighting with him at the moment. Alistair was holding back a corpse with his shield while trying to get his sword out of the belly of the one he had just killed, and Zevran was dancing around swinging his two swords around in much the same fashion as he did.

A low growl was his only warning to what was coming. Quickly rolling out of the way he felt the axe impact the ground behind him. Scrambling back to his feet he put his foot down on handle of the corpse's axe, and then brought his sword down in an arc taking its head off.

Looking around he saw fewer corpses then there were originally. _Perhaps we've finally drove them off from here. Or maybe they're not as dumb as I thought._

"My Lord!"

Out of sheer reflex Aedan looked over towards the source of the call. A young man in armor that was obviously too big for him was just finishing his ascent up the hill from the village. Stopping just short of Aedan, the young men doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Take a breath man, what is it?" He asked.

The young man straightened himself and starting talking at such a fast pace that Aedan could hardly make it out. "My Lord, the village is about to be over run, your friends told me to come up and get you."

Aedan snapped back to his friends. "Alistair, Zev, Sten, Wolf; we're going down to the village now! Ser Perth, you got everything covered up here?"

His friends had already started to run down the hill before Ser Perth answered. "Yes my Lord, they won't get through here, you have my word on that."

Nodding to the young man, Aedan ran down the hill into the village. _Kallian, please be alright._

* * *

Kallian fell onto her back as the corpse pushed against her sword. It hadn't been going to well for the villagers after the corpses managed to break through the barricade that was set up. Once they were through Kallian had abandoned her bow and took out her dagger and sword. The sword however was starting to become quiet troublesome seeing as how she hadn't had much practice with the blade. Wynne, Alim, and Morrigan were doing everything they could to keep the villagers alive. While Alim and Morrigan worked on keeping the corpses back, Wynne was constantly healing the wounded. Natia was scurrying around the makeshift battlefield as she used her axe and dagger to take the creatures down.

Kallian rolled across the ground just as a giant two handed war axe embedded itself into the ground where she once was. She had forgotten for a moment the corpse that had managed to knock her down. It looked like all the other ones, except this one was using a giant war axe, and for some reason it had chosen her for its first target. It had managed to catch her almost completely off guard, which is why she currently found herself on the floor. It had managed to sneak up on her, and by the time she had notice it had alright started to swing. The only thing she could do was to bring her sword up and lessen the blow, but it was still enough to knock her down.

_Sod it, Aedan where in the Fade are you when I need you?_ As if to answer her prayers, a sword erupted through the corpse's chest. She would know that straight edged blade anywhere. It was the Cousland family sword. The beast looked down at the blade sticking out if its chest for a moment, then fell over dead.

In its place stood, quite literally, her Knight in shining armor Aedan. The tall human stood in front her smiling. "You know," he began helping her up. "This isn't the first time I've had to save you from this kind of situation."

Kallian scoffed at him, but then noticed a corpse running up from behind him. Pushing Aedan out of the way she dodged the incoming swing and buried her dagger up to the hilt through the corpse's heart. "There," she said drawing her blade back of the dead creature. "Now we're even."

Aedan quickly regained his composure and took his stance beside her as more creatures came at them. "Not quiet. I still have one up on you for the time back at Highever, remember?"

Kallian ducked and swung low at an incoming corpse just as Aedan spun and did a reverse swing up high. The two attacks cause the corpse to fall to the ground in three pieces. "Then you're just going to have to live long enough for me to save your life again." She said with a smirk.

Aedan crossed his two blades to form a 'V' shape and caught a downward strike. Kallian immediately went in and ran her sword through the immobilized creature. "Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So you're going to need to stay alive in order to save me again. Deal?"

Kallian smiled at Aedan just as they brought down another corpse together. "Deal."

* * *

Upon reaching the villagers, Zevran immediately spotted his target. The little dwarf was running around coming up no higher than one of the creature's chest. She used her dagger to cut hamstrings and stab vital points, while her axe she used mainly for defense and knocking over one of the creatures. Sensing a movement behind him, he ducked and spun to his right, and planted the dagger in his left hand into a corpse's lower back right near the spin, effectively paralyzing it. Reversing his spin, he brought his sword around this time and sliced open the front of the creature. After being an assassin for so long he almost had a six sense about someone approaching him from behind.

"Ha, nice moves there Zev. You gonna teach me that little trick later eh?"

Natia had worked her way over to him while he was distracted. _Hmmm, she moves well. Perhaps I can teach her some of the Crow arts like she asked._

His attention was then drawn to Aedan and Kallian fighting side by side. Zev had no idea why he had given his oath to the young lord; he had just wanted to live. And he had to admit, this wasn't such a bad way to live. Walking free, not being ordered to do one thing after another, no punishment for a slight mishap, he could definitely get use to this kind of life.

* * *

The first rays of sun where just starting to show over the village by the time everything had come to an end. Aedan and Kallian where sitting side by side on the ground leaning up against the walls of the Chantry watching as the men of the village gathered the dead corpses and pile them up to be burned. The attacks had stopped coming shortly after Aedan and the men on the hill joined the others in the village. From then on everyone took turns either standing watch, or sleeping for a few hours. Now with the first rays of light upon them they were finally convinced that the horror was over.

Aedan watched over the men and few women who were working while Kallian and himself leaned up against him and the wall. The head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes where closed. "Ah, my Lord Cousland. Thought I would find you here."

Craning his neck up, he saw Bann Teagan coming out of the Chantry doors. He too had stood with the men in the battle, but once the fighting was over he went immediately back inside the Chantry. "Well, here I am Bann Teagan. And please, don't call me 'Lord Cousland' anymore. I gave that up when I chose to become a Grey Warden."

Teagan shook his head in consent. "I would like to do something, kind of like a memorial for all those who have died these past few days. And after that, I would like you and your friends help again."

Aedan's brow rose. "What do you need our help for now?"

Teagan just waved off the question. "I'll tell you later, after the service. For now, I highly suggest that you and your friends get some rest. We still have a lot of work ahead of us today."

Aedan watched with mild annoyance as the Bann walked away. _For Maker's sake. We are Grey Wardens, not some bastard errand boys._

"Easy Aedan. No need to get so riled up. All nobles are like that. Arrogant."

The sweet sound of Kallian's voice brought his eyes down. Her bright green eyes looked up at him with mild amusement over his annoyance. "You are suppose to be asleep my dear elf."

The grin on her face grew. "And so are you my Lord."

"Hey, I hope that, 'All nobles are arrogant', line excluded me."

The elf rested her head against his armored shoulder. "You know Aedan, this would work a lot better if you weren't wearing that Scale Armor all the time. I'd even settle for leather armor if I can't get you out of your armor all together."

"Oh, so you think of me out of armor and cloths often?"

The elf shot up and her face went beat red. "I-I-I meant that…well you see that I-I…oh…shut up! Stop laughing at me."

The elf leaned away from him and crossed her arm's with a 'humph'. Aedan chuckled at the elf's antics. It was fairly fun to tease the elf. Pushing himself over to her, he brought his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him despite her pushing against him. "Hey, Kallian. You know I'm just kidding right?"

The elf turned her head and faced him. "Oh, so you're saying that you never think such things about me?"

This time it was Aedan's turn to blush. But instead of showing it, he stood up and started to walk away. "Come on Kallian, we still have time before this 'ceremony' that Teagan wants to hold. Let's see if we can't find a better place to lay down for awhile."

"Hey Aedan! You still haven't answered my question. Aedan, get back here now. You're not getting away from this one! Aedan!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after Teagan had finished giving his speeches, Aedan found himself with the rest of his companions near the windmill waiting for Teagan to explain the next part of his plan. "This is what I propose, I have a way into the Castle an-"

"Wait, what? You have a way to get into the castle and you've been holding out on us?"

Teagan faced Kallian after her outburst. "I am sorry for not mentioning this before. But the defense of the village was of more concern. If you had arrived earlier yesterday, perhaps this could've been done then. As it we will have to…By the Maker!"

Aedan followed Teagan's line of sight and saw woman and a knight running down towards them. It took him a minute to recognize her, but there was no doubt about it. She was the Arlessa of Redcliffe, Isolde . The woman ran right past him everyone and stopped in front of Teagan. "Teagan. Oh , thank the Maker that you are alright." The woman drawled with a thick Orlesian accent.

"Isolde-How is it possible. How did you get out?"

"Oh Teagan. It's terrible. The castle has been taken over by an evil force that holds everyone captive. I managed to bargain with it and come out, but you need to come back with me now."

"What do you mean an evil force? Is it a demon of some sort? We need more information if we're going into the castle with you." Aedan asked.

Isolde looked him over. "Teagan, who is this man who dares to speak to me so?"

"This is Aedan Cousland Isolde. And he is one of the many here who are responsible for keeping Redcliffe in one piece."

Alistair stepped forward next. "Hello Lady Isolde. You remember me don't you?"

Isolde's eyes narrowed. "Alistair. How coincidental that you would end up here. Trouble seems to follow you no matter where you go."

"Yup, you definitely remember me."

"But this doesn't matter right now." Isolde said turning back to Teagan. "You have to come back with me. The evil spirit has a hold over Conner. If I don't come back soon with you, it could do terrible things to him."

"The evil spirit has control over your son?" Aedan asked. "How did it even get into the castle in the first place? I thought that demons and other spirits had to be summoned from the Fade. Isn't this true?"

The three mages all nodded their consent to his question. "A mage, a mage got into the castle. He is the cause of all of this. But there is no time. Teagan you must come with me."

"Look lady this sounds like a trap. If you want our help, you better start explaining yourself." Natia said confronting the Arlessa.

Isolde's eyes got even darker than when she talked to Alistair. "And who are you to judge me and my actions dwarf. Know your place."

Zev's quick hands stopped Natia's from drawing her daggers. "Alright Isolde," Teagan said coming forward. "I will go with you. Please go ahead and I will catch up to you soon."

Teagan waited for the Arlessa to leave before he faced Aedan again. "Here is what I suggest. I will go in with Isolde and try and distract whatever evil force there is."

Aedan thought about it for a moment. "You know that this is a trap right Teagan?"

The Bann nodded. "Yes I know. But I am trusting that you will get to the evil spirit before it can do anything rash. Here is my Signet Ring. There is a secret passage that starts in the Windmill; it will lead you down into the lower levels of the Castle dungeon. From there you will be able to make your way through the castle. I will try to bring the spirit to the main hall; it will be the best place to fight it. I will have Ser Perth and other Knights standing ready at the main gate. If you get to it, open the gate and they will aid you."

The Bann handed Aedan a long style ring; then walked off towards the Castle Bridge without saying another word. Aedan twirled the ring between his fingers for a moment before facing his companions. "You heard him. We have to hurry. Ser Perth, get as many of your Knight's who are battle ready. Bring them up to the Castle gates; we will try and let you in once we find our way through."

"My Lord Warden," Ser Perth raised his hand. "Do you know the layout of Redcliffe Castle? Perhaps it would be best for one of my Knights to join you."

Aedan shook his head. "It has been some time, but I remember the layout of this place. Also, Alistair said that he lived here for a time. He will help guide us through the castle interior. You have your orders Ser Perth, please see them out."

The Knight saluted him and walked away. "So Aedan, what do ya think we'll be facin in there?" Natia asked him.

"Alim, Wynne, Morrigan; one of you want to answer this one?" He asked his mages.

"Depends on the type of demon in truth," Wynne said first. "I believe that it is safe to say that we will be facing some of those corpses. There may even be some living people who are possessed in the castle."

"If there are people possessed, then that would point towards a Demon of Desire wouldn't it?" Alim asked the other two mages.

"Yes it would. So you men better keep it in your pants. Desire Demons are known for their ability to attract and seduce men and then kill them." Morrigan explained.

"Oh, so how do we know that you're not a Desire Demon?" Alistair asked slyly.

"Oh Alistair, I'm afraid that you will never know. 'Twill not be I who ties to seduce you. I would rather mate with the hound over there before you. And I'm sure that goes for most women too."

Aedan stepped in-between the Templar and the witch. "Enough you two, this is not the time or the place for this banter. Let us go and get this over with."

* * *

Alim dropped down into the tunnel after Aedan and Zevran had said that it was clear. The rest of the group came down the hatch shortly after him with Sten carrying Wolf down. The first thing that Alim noticed was the smell of the place. It was absolutely rancid.

"By the Maker, what is that smell?" He asked covering his nose.

Aedan shrugged. "Blood, dead bodies, rotting corpse, horse sod, take you pick or mix them together and you might get close. Come on; let's get out of here quickly."

Walking through the door and into another section of the dungeon they ran into a pack of Walking Corpses. "Wonderful," Alistair said drawing his sword. "I thought we dealt with all of these bastards during the night."

The corpses finally saw that they weren't the only ones in the room and charged. Alim calmly lifted his hands and fired off a Lightning spell, taking one of the creatures down in a pile of chard flesh. Aedan quickly dispatched one of the other corpses while Alistair used his shield to hold back the third and let Zev kill it.

"Well, that was easy enough." Zev said cleaning off his dagger.

"Hello, is someone there?"

Alim froze when he heard the voice. He would know that voice anywhere. He didn't know how he got down the hallway, but one minute he was standing next to Aedan, and the next he was standing in front of a cell. Inside was his one time friend. "Jowan." He hissed in a voice that he didn't recognize.

The dark haired mage's eyes lit up in recognition. "Alim! You're alive, and out of the Tower how did you-"

"You lying son of a whore!"

A strong arm caught his as he brought it back preparing a spell. The man holding him back was Aedan. "Alim, I know what he did hurt you. But now is not the time for this. We have other matters that must be addressed first."

Alim looked back and forth between Aedan and Jowan. Snarling he wrenched his arm away from Aedan and walked away from the cell. "Alim…I'm sorry my frien-"

"Don't you dare say that Jowan!" He yelled. "You lost the right to call me friend when you decided to lie to me and use me to get out of the Tower. You are not the Jowan I knew once long ago. And I am no longer the Alim that you once knew."

Alim marched away from the cell as he heard Aedan talk to his old friend. Leaning up against the wall he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone walk up to him until they placed a hand on his shoulder gently. Looking back, he saw that Leliana was holding onto his shoulder. Her eyes held neither condemnation nor hatred for his actions; instead, they held understanding for what Jowan had put him through.

Alim smiled weakly and gave his thanks to her before going back to the others. "-hired to work with Conner. I was his tutor. But more than that. I was contracted to poison Arl Eamon."

"You know that you just admitted to treason Jowan." Aedan said pointedly.

"More so than being an Apostate? The life expectancy is the same either way."

"Who contracted you to poison the Arl?" Alistair asked.

"Teryn Loghain. He saved me from the Templar's, and then promised me that if I did this job, he would settle things with the Chantry for me. He told me that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden. And that I would be doing Ferelden a lot by doing this."

"Well, he isn't a threat Jowan. And once again you've gotten yourself into another bad spot." Alim said drawing his attention.

"Look, I know that you have no reason to trust me. But please listen to me. I was hired to train Conner in the arts of magic."

"Why would you need to teach the boy magic? If he was showing signs, then he would've been brought to the Circle to be trained." Wynne said lecturing Jowan.

"The boy had started to show signs. And Lady Isolde, well, she is a pious woman. To have a mage as a son was an embarrassment. She wanted him trained, but just enough so he wouldn't be a danger and so that the Circle would never find him. To do this, she had to find an apostate. That is how I got into the castle grounds."

"What can you tell us about what is happening in the Castle?" Alim asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. Lady Isolde discovered that I was poisoning her husband and had me thrown down here. A couple of days ago she came back down with a couple of men demanding to know what I had done. They…tortured me. But I swear, whatever is going on in the castle right now, I've had no part in it."

"Jowan, how much magic did you teach the boy?" Alim asked a suspicion beginning to form.

"Not much, mostly just how to control it. Listen, I know that you have no reason to trust me, but please let me out of here. I want to help in any way I can. I want to make up for the wrongs I've done in my life."

"I say kill the mage and be done with it." Jowan's face paled as Sten spoke.

"I say let the man out. If the Chantry wants him, they'll hunt him down later." Morrigan said offhandedly.

"He wants a chance at redemption, shouldn't he be given one?" Leliana put in.

"What-no. We are not seriously taking about letting a known Bloodmage out on the loose, are we?" Alistair asked frantically.

Aedan turned to Alim. "Alim, he is or was your friend. Do you believe in his want to help us?"

Alim looked into the cell. "Jowan, if you are serious about wanting to help us, then you will come with us to settle whatever has happened up in the castle. Then you will turn yourself into the Circle and wait for their sentence. Those are the terms."

Jowan lowered his head and back away from the cell door. "Alright Alim. I'm tired of running away from everything. I agree to your terms."

"Leliana, could you-" The bard was kneeling in front of the cell doors before he could finish his sentence; and within a few moments the door to the cell swung open.

"Alright Jowan," Aedan said walking up to the free man. "Don't try anything stupid. You're coming with us to sort this thing out and that's it. You try and run, and I will kill you. Understand?"

Jowan nodded his consent. "Great," Aedan laughed clapping him on the shoulder. "Now that we have all those threats out of the way, let's go and see what in the name of the Maker is causing all this trouble."

* * *

"Okay, this is getting to the point of ridiculous. How many more of these blasted things are there?"

Aedan was more than willing to agree with Kallian by this point. They had entered into the castle through the dungeon, and since then they were met by wave after wave of Devouring and Enraged Corpses. On a brighter side they had managed to find Valena, the smith's daughter. That was the only good thing to happen so far however. The castle was rigged with several different trip wires, which Alistair found first after he tripped over it. Everything started to get worse once they discovered that the door to the main hall had been locked from the other side. After that they had to find a way around which led them into numerous dead ends and a lot of corpses.

"If I remember, I think that this passageway up there leads into the court yard." Alistair said pointing to an exit in the underground chamber they were currently in.

"Alistair, you said that the last three times. You Surfacers had absolutely no stone sense do you?" Natia said very aggravated about how many times they had to backtrack.

"If you think that you can do better Natia, then why don't you lead us?" Alistair said.

"Enough you two. You're both starting to give me a headache." Aedan yelled at the pair then continued in a softer voice. "I think I remember this place too and I believe that Alistair is right in saying that the courtyard is up ahead. From there we can enter the main hall and unlock the castle gate. Now let's get moving."

The courtyard proved to be much the same as the castle, filled with Corpses. But there was one thing in the courtyard that they had not seen before. A large creature shaped much like a man was standing in the courtyard holding a giant two handed sword in one hand. "By the Maker, it's a Revenant." Wynne gasped.

Aedan drew out the Cousland Blade and the GreenBlade. "Leliana, Kallian. Try to take out those archers up the stairs. Zevran and Natia, go and get that gate open. Wynne get protective magic up now. Morrigan and Alim concentrate your spells on any archers that you see. Sten, Alistair, and Wolf you're with me. Move now!"

Aedan ran straight through the courtyard and clashed with the Revenant, brining both of his blades down. The creature hardly seemed to care as it calmly lifted its blade and blocked both of his swords with little to no effort. His next shock came when the creature struck. He was sure that a falling hardwood tree would be easier to block. This creature's strength was unimaginable.

Jumping forward, he rolled underneath another swing and got his feet back under him behind the Revenant. _I got it this time; there is no way that it can move this-_

Once again the creature blocked his strike effortlessly. _This is ridiculous, not only does it hit like a blasted anvil, it moves faster than a snake. Just what the Fade is this thing?_

Aedan had to pull out every technique he had ever learned, even the few recent ones he had learned from his training with Zev and Sten. The Revenant swung horizontally again and Aedan managed to catch it against both of his blades, but the force of the strike was still enough to make him lose his footing and stumble back. _Okay, time to think of something different, perhaps I should run in an out of its range._

Standing back a few paces, Aedan waited for his chance to charge. The Revenant had other plans though; it planted its blade into the ground beside it and raised its hand. _Okay, now what is it-_

His thought was cut off abruptly as he felt some kind of force or something pull him off his feet towards that Revenant causing him to land face first in the dirt. Looking up he saw that its armor had a break in it just below the knees. Before the Revenant could get its sword raise he crossed his arms and slashed the Revenant at the break in its armor with as much force as he could muster.

Both blades went clean through the creature's legs, separating them from the rest of its body and causing the Revenant to fall to the ground. Both of its feet separated from its body. Getting up he reversed the grip on both of his blades and brought the two blades down into the Revenants head. The creature twitched once; then didn't move again.

Breathing heavily Aedan looked around and was surprised at what he saw. Natia and Zevran had succeeded in opening the gate allowing Ser Perth and his men to join the fight. All of the corpses in the courtyard were dead and everyone was staring at him. "Well that was-"

"Foolish Warden. You could've died. No one has ever taken on a Revenant one on one and lived. You shall never do such a foolhardy thing again!"

Aedan and several others were more than a little surprised at Morrigan's outburst. She seemed to finally realize what happened and backed away, a faint red becoming obvious on her cheeks. "While I would not put it so, she does have a point young man." Wynne lectured. "Revenants are very dangerous. If we come across one again, I would highly suggest not fighting it alone."

Aedan realized he wasn't going to win this argument. Zev and Natia seemed more than willing to stay out of this one, as well as Alistair. Wolf just sat on his hindquarters with his head cocked to the side. Alim and Leliana were both off looking over the corpses for any stragglers. Kallian had a disapproving look on her face, but that was covered by her relief of him being fine. Sten was the only one who was not disapproving; in fact it looked as if he had gained some respect in the eyes of the big guy.

"My Lord," Ser Perth said coming forward with his Knights. "Would you like my Knights and I to accompany you into the main hall?"

"No," Aedan said hardly even thinking about it. "It would be better for you and your Knights to stay out here. Check over the castle ground and make sure that all of those blasted corpses are dead for."

Ser Perth nodded and sent his men off on their assigned tasks. "Well," he said facing his companions. "Let's go and see what this 'evil spirit' is."

* * *

Inside of the main hall of Redcliffe Castle was in stark contrast to the grounds outside of it. A large fire at the front of the room illuminated everything that was inside. The soldiers of Redcliffe lined the walls of the room as if nothing was happening outside. Strangest of all, Teagan was dancing in front of a boy who couldn't me more than ten or twelve winters old. Beside the boy stood the Lady Isolde with her head hung low.

Aedan walked cautiously between the armored Knights, waving his companions forward with him. The boy noticed their approach and waved off Teagan. The older man obediently sat down next to him. With a clear view of the boy, Aedan recognized him as Conner, Arl Eamon's only son. "So, what is this that comes before me now?" Conner said as they approached.

Aedan noticed something extremely odd about how the boy spoke. His voice was very low, and there sounded as if there were two voices speaking at the same time. "This is a man Conner, just like your father." Lady Isolde said to the boy.

"This is the one who fought against my soldiers as they tried to reclaim my village." Conner said leveling his gaze at Aedan.

"So," Alim said studying the child. "This is the 'evil spirit' that you spoke of. This child has a demon inside, doesn't he?"

Isolde broke down. "No, don't say that!"

"Quiet mother." The child hissed. "Let us be civil here. Why have you come?"

"Well, it seems that you have taken control of this child through some trickery or some ill conceived deal." Alim said calmly still observing Conner.

"It was a fair deal! Father, he wanted him to still live. It was a fair deal!" The demon yelled.

Aedan was about to retort when Conner raised his hands to his face. "Mother," a broken voice called out from the child. "Mother, what is happening?"

Isolde dropped to her knees in front of him. "Oh, Conner you must-"

"Get away from me woman!" The demon yelled coming back to full force. "No one tells me what to do."

"No one tells him what to do, hahahahahha." Teagan laughed beside Conner.

"Quiet Uncle. I tire of you. I want excitement. You there, you came to make me leave. I will not allow it!"

Conner ran off. Aedan made to follow, but all of the Knights drew their swords and advanced on the group. "Try to spare their lives if you can," he said drawing his swords. "They are just possessed."

The fight was brutal. Each member of their group were trying their hardest to only subdue or knock out the Redcliffe soldiers, while the Redcliffe soldiers were currently trying to kill them. The main savor of the battle lay within the mages, who were firing off Paralyze spells, Glyph of Paralysis spells and Disorient spells to try and subdue the soldiers without causing any harm.

The last of the possessed men to join the fight was Teagan. He attempted to slash at Aedan while his back was turned, but his blade was intercepted by Kallian. Who then planted her foot into the side of the Bann's head with a well placed kick knocking him to the ground. The fight was over shortly after that.

Isolde went over to Teagan after he hit the ground. His eyes were open, but they were completely blank. Wynne was over by his side next. After a quick check she began to cast a spell in order to heal him. Slowly recognition came back into Teagan's eyes as he looked around the room. "What-what happened to me?"

"Oh Teagan, thank the Maker that you're safe." Isolde said embracing the man.

"We need to figure out what to do with the child." Wynne said as she went about healing the others in the room.

"If there is a demon in the boy, perhaps 'tis better if we end the child's life." Morrigan said offhandedly.

Isolde's face went ashen. "No! Please, I beg you. Conner is not always like that. He comes back to me sometimes. You saw it yourselves!"

"That isn't Conner anymore. The boy has become an Abomination."

Everyone in the room turned to the new voice. Jowan stood in the doorway scratching the back of his neck. Isolde's eyes deadpanned at the sight of the mage. Marching past all everyone in the room, she walked up to Jowan and promptly slapped him across the face. "You! You did this! You did this to Conner!"

Jowan backed away from the Arlessa. "I didn't, I swear I didn't!"

"Is this the mage that you told me about," Teagan asked. "I thought you said that he was locked away in the dungeon."

Isolde turned and stared at Aedan. "He was. Someone must have let him out."

"That's right." Aedan said not backing down from her gaze. "And I stand by my decision to let him out."

"But he…he is the cause of all of this. He poisoned my husband, and then let the demon lose on my-"

"'Tis quiet enough from you." Morrigan said sharply cutting the Arlessa off. "This mage could not have sent the demon on your son. It doesn't work that way. Conner must have met the demon in the Fade. From there the demon took over your child by offering him something. Ironically, if you had kept the mage out to train your son, this wouldn't have happened."

Isolde's face become more and more ashen with each word the witch spoke until eventually the woman collapsed onto the ground and buried her face in her hands. "That is enough." Aedan said coming forward. "The past is the past. There is no use on dwelling with 'what could have happened'. We must attend to the present. Wynne, is there any way that you and everyone else here could get the demon out of the child."

The elderly mage shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The connection with the demon is rooted in the Fade. In order to sever the connection one must travel to the Fade and confront the demon there."

"Well, what's the problem then?" Kallian asked. "We all went into the Fade back at the Circle. How did that work?"

This time Alim spoke up. "That was a demon that sent us there. There are only three known ways to get into the Fade. The first and most common way is for several mage's to use lyrium and send a mage into the Fade. The other way is like we experienced in the Circle. A very powerful demon can send people into the Fade, but this requires a lot of energy on the part of the demon. The last way is…well-"

"The last way is for a Bloodmage to use its power." Jowan interrupted. "I could use some one's life force and send another into the Fade. But, this requires a lot of power. All of it, in fact."

"So, what are our options then?" Teagan asked the group.

Wynne spoke up. "We have several options. One is to go to the Circle and obtain the lyrium that we need. The other would to have Jowan send one of us into the Fade, and the last would be to kill the child."

"I'll do it."

Everyone was silent as Isolde strode forward. "If one must die, then I will do it. It is the last act I can to save my son."  
"No no no." Alistair said violently shaking his hands. "We are not even considering this option. Are we?"

Aedan breathed in deep. "Wynne. Do you know how to send a mage into the Fade?"

"I know the procedure yes. We have enough mages here, but we do not have the required lyrium. That would require going to the Circle. The Chantry keeps a tight leash on lyrium supplies."

"If the four of you work together, can you hold the demon at bay?" He asked the four mages.

"It's possible," Alim said deep in thought. "We could contain the demon, but we would have to stay in the same room as the demon. But this is only a suppressant; it will not get rid of the demon. What are you thinking Aedan?"

Aedan ignored the question and turned to the Bann. "Bann Teagan, are there good horses in the stables?"

Teagan nodded. "Yes, there are several good horses. They are yours to use if you wish."

The plan quickly came together in his mind. _But who should come with me?_ "Kallian, help me get out of this heavy armor. Bann Teagan, I need a set of studded leather armor. Zevran, I want you to come with me, along with Kallian. The three of us are going to travel to the Circle on horse and get the lyrium that we need."

"But…that could take days to get there and back. Wouldn't it be better if I just-"

"No!" Aedan said sharply cutting off the Arlessa. "I am not sacrificing a child or his mother when there is still hope. Alim. Keep the demon at bay, we'll ride hard and fast. But we need you four to buy us time."

Alim bowed his head. "We'll do our best Aedan. I promise you, the boy will be alive when you get back."

Aedan bowed back to him, then turned and walked out of the room. "Kallian, Zevran. Let's go, we have a long ride ahead of us, and not a lot of time to go it in."

** Well there it is another chapter out. I wanted to get all of Redcliffe in two chapters, but that was proving to be next to impossible in terms of length. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry it took so long to get out, but exams have been slowing me down. Not to mention that I just bought Mass Effect 2 for the PS3 last week and a lot of my free time has been dedicated to playing it. Please review if ya like, it makes it all the more fun to write reading all of your comments. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	10. Going Separate Ways

**Chapter 10**

Kallian reflected on the past few days while she stood in front of a mirror. The Arlessa had given both the female and the male companions their own separate lodging for their short stay in Redcliffe. When Aedan had said that they were going to ride hard and fast, she had no clue to just how hard they would be going. She swore that her back end had a perfect impression of a saddle by now. Releasing the straps on her armor she thought back over what happened when they had returned to Redcliffe castle.

_Flashback_

_ The group had ridden for two days straight to get to the Circle and another two days to get back to Redcliffe; pausing only long enough to rest the horses. When they returned to Redcliffe, Aedan wasted hardly any time at all in getting the bag of lyrium to the four mages inside._

_ Wynne seemed surprised that they had returned so quickly, but she brushed it off and stood up. "We need to decide which mage will enter the Fade. Any one of the four present." Wynne explained preparing the lyrium._

_ "Why can't someone who isn't a mage enter?" Kallian asked._

_ "It has to do with lyrium," Alim explained. "Only mages and Templar's can use it, but only mages have the ability to enter the Fade with it. Before a mage can be considered a Brother or Sister of the Circle, they must enter the Fade and fight off a demon."_

_ "So, one of you four get to enter the Fade and fight off the demon eh? Sounds good to me, I wasn't lookin forward to going back there anytime soon." Natia said offhandedly._

_ "Who will go Aedan?" Wynne asked._

_ Kallian watched as Aedan's gaze went over all the mages. "Jowan, have you spoken the truth about your want for redemption?"_

_ The dark haired mage's eyes suddenly became very fearful, but he slowly nodded. "Good, then you will be going into the Fade and fighting off the demon."_

_ "Aedan, that isn't a good idea. Sending a Bloodmage back into the Fade?" Alim said worriedly._

_ "If he truly wishes to right this wrong, then he will do it. And truth be told, I would rather risk him than one of you." Aedan stated coldly._

_ And so it was no more than an hour later, Jowan was standing in front of Conner while the other three mages stood around the pair. The three mages had their eyes closed, and each was saying a soft chant that was spoken in too low of volume for anyone to hear. Soon Jowan and Conner were surrounded by a circle of light and then Jowan's head snapped back and his eyes went blank. "He's in the Fade now," Wynne said breaking off of her chant momentarily._

_ "How…how long until...until we know?" The Arlessa asked nervously._

_ "There is no way to tell," Wynne said with her eyes still closed. "It could take him a couple of minutes, or hours. It depends on how deep the demon has managed to engrain itself into the boy. Now please be silent. This does take a lot of concentration to hold the spell in place."_

_ For the next hour the Kallian and the rest of the group sat around as they nervously waited for Jowan to come back from the Fade. The mages had all held their positions and were still softly saying the chant that allowed Jowan to enter the Fade in the first place. Kallian was sitting against the wall with Wolf watching the mages when Natia sat down next to her._

_ "So, you think this will work?" The dwarf asked._

_ Aedan, Sten, and Alistair were walking around behind each of the mages. She had no reservations as to their intentions. If Jowan failed or if he became possessed, the three men would strike him down without hesitation. "I don't know Natia," she answered truthfully. "I hope so, but this is so much different than the demon we faced in the Tower. Back then we all fought together, now it is just one man, even though he is a mage, against a demon."_

_ The two fell silent again as they watched the ritual progress. After an hour of no change everyone was starting to get worried, but then Conner's head shot up. The scream that came from the child was unlike anything she had ever heard before; the voice belonged to something that didn't belong to this world. When the scream died, Conner fell forward, as did Jowan._

_ The mages immediately let down the spell around the two and stepped back. The Arlessa ran to her son and cradled him in her arms. "Is he…is he Conner again?"_

_ "Yes," the weak voice of Jowan carried through the room. "It was a demon of desire. It got a hold of Conner in the Fade and promised to keep the Arl alive in exchange for it to use Conner's body."_

_ "Is the demon dead?" Teagan asked standing over the mage._

_ "In truth, I don't think a demon can die. But it will never be able to take hold of Conner again." Jowan explained wiping the sweat from his brow._

_ Teagan motioned for guards to come over. "You have my thanks Jowan for saving my nephew. However, even by doing this your crimes cannot be overlooked. You will wait in the dungeon until Arl Eamon is well again, and then your fate will be decided."_

_ Amazingly, Alim came up to the mages defense. "Bann Teagan, with all due respect, shouldn't Jowan be given some time or reprieve seeing as what he just di-"_

_ "Thank you Alim." Jowan said cutting him off. "I thank you for what you are trying to do. But I said it before. I am tired of running, I will accept whatever fate has in store for me."_

_ Teagan waved his arm and the guards took Jowan back to the dungeon. "Well," Natia said breaking the silence that had overcome them. "Who do we need to go and save this time?"_

_End Flashback_

Getting out of her armor fully Kallian looked down at the dress that was laid out for her with mild distain and awe. The Arlessa had explained to them what was going on with the Arl, and told them that the only cure was the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Of course Morrigan simply laughed and said they were a myth, while Leliana listened on in complete and utter silence. Apparently, one Brother Genetivi was searching for the Urn and had made significant progress. Now they had to head over to Denerim to find this Brother and then head out to find the Urn. On top of that, they had to still secure the allegiance of the Dalish and the Dwarves.

Picking up the dress she quietly dressed herself. Aedan had noted that they were in no condition to continue traveling tonight. All three mages were exhausted; also Aedan, Zev, and herself were exhausted from the hard riding they had just done. The Arlessa was bound and determined to hold a banquet for her guest even with the Arl sick. Aedan tried to politely decline, saying that none of them had regular clothing outside of their armor, and the Arlessa had responded by sending fine cloths to each of their rooms.

After putting the finishing touches on her dress, Kallian turned to inspect herself in the mirror. What she saw in the mirror surprised her. She hadn't worn a dress since her failed wedding day, and even though her dress was considered to be of the best make, this dress put it to shame. As the style was in Ferelden, it had a high neck line, but left her shoulders exposed. Tan colored silk ran down her body stopping just a few fingers from reaching the floor.

If she were completely honest with herself, she was more than a little nervous about tonight. The surviving nobles of Redcliffe would be in attendance, and she still didn't care for nobles at all. Well outside of Aedan of course. Aedan seemed to have been able to pick up on her distress, and reassured her that he would stay by his side throughout the night. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she walked out of the room and walked down the hall towards the banquet hall.

* * *

"-terrible what happened to your family my lord. I've always known that Howe was no good. My Lord? Are you alright my Lord?"

Aedan was trying very hard to concentrate on what the Noble Holden was saying, but his mind was suddenly sidetracked when Kallian made her appearance into the main hall. She was absolutely stunning. He had never seen her in anything other than armor before; now gazing at her wearing a dress left him absolutely speechless. The elder noble he was talking too turned to see what had gotten his attention. "Ah, a fine young lass there. Too bad she was born an elf. But I have other things to keep your mind occupied. You see my daughter is around the same age and-"

"If you remember I told you earlier Holden that I am a Grey Warden and as such I am not to hold a title, so I have no claim over Highever, and even if I did I would defer it to my older brother. Now, if you will excuse me, the 'elf' as you say is Kallian, one of my companions, and I've been waiting for her arrival. So if you please I will take my leave." Aedan winced slightly at his tone, but after listing to that man for so long he was ready to punch him.

Aedan walked over to Kallian, trying hard to fight down the amusement he found in her trying to act casual. She was definitely not use to this situation. "My Lady Kallian," he said making his presence known.

She jumped slightly at his words. Fighting down a laugh he gracefully raised her hand and placed a light kiss onto her hand. "You can fight a horde of darkspawn and undead without flinching, but get into a room full of nobles and you start shaking?"

A nervous smile spread across her face. "You know that I don't like nobles Aedan, I may never. And for very good reason I might add."

"I know Kallian. Don't worry; I'll be here to protect you from the big bad nobles."

Her smile became less nervous. "Well come on," he said taking hold of her hand to lead her. "It's time to be seated and then the banquet will begin. Hopefully this won't last too long; I've never had the stomach for these gatherings."

Aedan made sure not to let go of Kallian's hand while they were being seated, and made sure that she was seated right beside him as the rest of their companions and nobles gathered. Somehow they had managed to find some type of loose dress for Natia to wear, although she looked like she wanted to kill the first person who said anything about her being in a dress. Zevran and Alistair both wore simple dress cloths much like Aedan. Morrigan still wore her traditional clothing, drawing much attention from the young men at the table. Wolf was standing obediently behind him, patiently waiting for any table scrapes he was sure. Alim and Wynne still wore their mage's attire, claiming that it was nice enough for such a gathering. Leliana, he noted, was wearing what looked like a cross between a Chantry Sister's robe and a fine dress much like Kallian was wearing. Sten refused to wear anything but his armor, and since they couldn't find a seat big enough for him, he stood off to the side with the other guards.

"My Lords and Ladies," Arlessa Isolde called out gaining everyone's attention. "Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate the lifting of the darkness that has shadowed this castle. We give our thanks to the Grey Wardens and their companions who dine with us tonight for their aid in the fight against the darkness. Without their help, many more would have died. Grey Wardens, make the Maker guide your path and protect you as you continue to fight against the darkness that has come across this land. To the Grey Wardens!"

Cries of 'Grey Wardens' went around the table as the assembled nobles all raised their glasses and saluted the Wardens and their companions. Aedan picked up his glass, motioned for everyone else to follow, and returned the gesture. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The following morning found the Wardens walking out of Redcliffe castle. They were offered horses, but seeing as how there weren't any big enough for Sten, or small enough for Natia, they politely declined. But they still took two pack horses to carry their supplies. At the moment the group was waiting for Alistair to arrive by the outskirts of the village. He had mentioned something about a man wanting to talk to Wardens and just disappeared.

As the day wore on however, Aedan was beginning to lose his patience, as was the rest of the group for that matter. "Where is that fool. I don't know what's worse; sharing camp with that man or waiting for him."

While Aedan didn't agree with all that Morrigan said, he did agree that waiting for the ex-Templar was starting to become quiet annoying. This was only supposed to take a few minutes, but it was already well over an hour since Alistair had left to talk to the man.

"Excuse me, but if possible, could I…get some help with something?"

A merchant sat was standing awkwardly on the road rubbing the back of his neck as he nervously stared at the well armed group in front of him. "What's the problem?" Aedan asked shortly.

"Well…you see my wagon…it's stuck in a ditch right now, and I can't move it."

Aedan looked across the field for any sign of Alistair. "Alright," he said after not seeing the Warden. "Sten, Zev, Alim. Let's see if the four of us can't move this damn thing."

Alim and Zev complied without comment, but he was sure he heard Sten mutter something about a waste of time. Luckily for them, the wagon wasn't in too bad of shape and it was quiet light so the four of them were able to easily get it out of the ditch. "Oh, thank the Maker. I don't know what I would've done without your help." The merchant smiled.

On any other day Aedan might have been more cheerful, but the effects of the ale from last night and his annoyance with Alistair had left him less than agreeable. "You do realize that Redcliffe is just over that hill. You could've easily gone down there and gotten help."

The merchant shifted nervously. "Well… you see I…I…wait. You and your companions happen to be trained soldiers? If so, there might be a way that I can pay you back."

Aedan's bad mood lifted slightly. "What do you mean?"

The merchant ignored him and dug around in his wagon for a moment before returning with what looked like a long thin dagger. The only exception being this one looked dull as a spoon. "You see, I found this…well bought it actually and I was told that thi-"

"By the Ancestors! That's a control rod!"

All heads turned to the Natia at her outburst. "Well…your dwarven companion is right."

"Okay, back up here. What is this 'control rod'?" Leliana asked to Natia.

"It's a way to control Golem's. The invincible stone warriors of the dwarves." Natia explained not taking her eyes off of the rod.

Suspicion took hold in his mind. "If this thing can control a Golem, then why haven't you used it? And better yet, why are you giving it to us? What aren't you telling us?"

The merchant scratched the back of his head again. "Well, you see I heard about it, but as I heard, there are darkspawn in the south, and I don't want to head down there. So please, take it. I'm sure you can get more use out of it than I ever could. The golem is suppose to be in a city called Honneleath to the south."

"Great, more darkspawn. Why can't anything we do ever be simple Aedan?" Natia complained.

Aedan walked up to the merchant and took the control rod from him. "Thank you for the gift. Now, if you could just show me where Honneleath is, I would greatly appreciate it."

Aedan pulled out one of his maps and marked the location onto it. The merchant then said his goodbyes and left the group. "Well," Kallian said breaking the silence. "Perhaps something good is finally happening to us?"

"I don't know Kallian," Alim said leaning on his staff. "We'll still have to fight through a small horde of darkspawn to reach this golem. Are we sure it's worth it?"

"'Worth it'? Are you bloody crazy Alim!" Natia demanded. "A golem is incredibly strong. Just a few of them could hold back a small army of darkspawn. If the dwarves hadn't lost the ability to make them, the darkspawn would've never made it out of the Deeproads."

Alim was about to comment again, but just then Alistair showed up with another man with him. "Everyone, this is Levi Dryden. He has something that he wants to talk to us about."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. There is a Keep filled to the brim with Weapons and Armor specifically designed to for fighting against the darkspawn. A man just gave us the location on how to find it, and we are all standing around her because?" Natia said out loud once Levi finished his story.

"Because it is a lot to take in at the moment," Aedan explained to the impatient dwarf. "Sophia Dryden was sentence to treason and the Keep was attacked by the King. Since then, almost all records of the Keep have been erased. Almost as if it never existed, in fact, many still believe that the Keep was leveled to the ground."

"Well that's good," Natia said crossing her arms. "That means that no one has found it. So everything is still there."

"It was said that a Library rivaling the Circles existed at the Keep," Wynne added in. "If it still exists it would be priceless find."

Aedan could see that everyone in the group wanted to do this. "Alright," he said pulling out one of his maps. "We head to Honneleath first seeing as it isn't too far from here. After that we'll back track and head up towards the Circle and then up into the Coastlands. Let's move, we got a lot of ground to cover over the next few months. And every moment were gone is another that Loghain has to build support."

Once on the road Aedan took point in front of the group with Kallian close by his side. "You don't seem too excited about this Aedan. It could be the find of a lifetime. Not to mention this whole business with the Ashes."

"I'm just worried." He confessed.

"Why?"

"Simple. Nothing good has happened to us so far. Betrayal, betrayal, assassination attempts, and everything else that has happened, this just all seems too good. I'm just worried."

Kallian smiled and grasped his hand. "Aedan, remember the promise we made to each other back in Redcliffe during the battle."

Despite his sore mood he smiled at the memory. "Yes."

"That's good. Just remember Aedan, as long as were together I trust you to protect me just as I will protect you."

* * *

"See what I mean. We can't be on the road for more than an hour and what happens? Assassins. Again."

"Please Aedan," Zev said calmly pulling his dagger out of the back of an attacker. "Don't insult me by comparing me to these idiots."

"Well what do ya know. Still one poor bastard left alive. Whaddya say Aedan, can I kill this one?"

Aedan looked over to where Natia stood and saw a half dead man lying at her feet. At first he thought Natia was kidding, but the way that she was holding her dagger and the look in her eye told him that she wasn't. "Wait, don't kill him. At least not yet." Leliana said coming forward and standing before the injured man.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

The man coughed out blood before he spoke. "Someone who regrets taking this job now. It was suppose to be easy. Kill the red-haired wench, and do with the others as I please."

"What!" Aedan yelled stepping onto the man's back slamming him into the ground again. "Who sent you after Kallian, you have one chance to answer me."

"Wasn't…sent after the elf. Sent after the human red-haired wench."

"What…after me. Who? Why?" Leliana said clearly confused.

"Don't know…who…don't care why. Paid was good. Apparently wasn't good enough though." The man said coughing up blood.

Alim stepped forward and leveled his staff. "Where were you to meet up with your employer after the job had been completed?"

The man looked up the staff and started to shake. "Denerim. We were going to meet up in Denerim. Here, I got an address. Please ser mage, don't do…anything hasty here."

The man shakily held out a piece of paper. Leliana snatched the paper from him and began reading it over. "So, can I leave?"

"I say kill him. One less on our trail then." Sten said without emotion.

"No," Leliana said not looking up from the note. "There is no reason to kill him. He won't try anything like this against us again. Will you?"

"No. Please…let me go. I won't tell a soul about you."

Aedan sheathed his sword. His action was followed shortly by his companions lowering their weapons. "Get out of here." He said the man emotionlessly. "And pray to the Maker that our paths never cross again. If we do, then I'm afraid you'll never see the light of day again."

The man slowly got to his feet and started to walk away while holding his hand over his wound. "Thank you good sir…thank you."

When the man was out of sight everyone turned back to Leliana. "So, our pretty little bard 'tis keeping secrets. Is anyone else not surprised by this?" Morrigan asked.

"We all have secrets in our past Morrigan," Aedan said coming to the defense. "Just as Leliana has her own."

"Any idea who sent these men after you Leliana?" Kallian asked.

Leliana's face turned ashen. "It's Marjolaine. It has to be."

"Your old mentor? I thought you got away from her." Alim stated leaning on his staff.

Leliana folded up the piece of paper and tucked it away. "I did too. Apparently I was wrong."

"So what are we gonna do then huh? I don't know about the rest of you, but I ain't lookin forward to being attacked by assassins again and again." Natia said crossing her arms.

Leliana lowered her eyes and didn't answer. But there was no need for her to answer. Everyone already knew what had to be done. "So we go to Denerim then." Aedan said casually.

Leliana's eyes shot up and looked at him in surprise. "Please, I can't ask you all to go out of my way. The Blight is much more important than my past."

"Aww, come on Leliana," Kallian said coming forward and hugging the bard. "You're our friend. And besides, we have to go to Denerim eventually for this 'Brother Geni-whatever."

"We've come to a crossroads then. We have several objectives on opposite ends of Ferelden. Any have any ideas?" Aedan asked looking around.

Alim stood upright off of his staff. "Aedan, you may not like this idea, but I feel that it would be best if we were to split up for the time being."

While it was true that he didn't like the idea, he had already come to the conclusion that they would have to separate as soon as the assassin talked to them. The only question was who would go where? "Very true Alim. But the main question is who will be going where and what are the two groups hoping to accomplish?"

Alim shifted nervously. "Well, I think that one group should head down to Honnleath and collect the golem. It is too good of an opportunity to pass up. And the other can go and secure the aid of the Dalish on their way to Denerim. We'll need to pass through the Brecilian Forest to get to Denerim anyway. If we're going to find the Dalish that would be the best place to find them."

Aedan scratched at the few days' worth of growth that was starting to show on his jaw. He'd never had a beard before so he was more than surprised when it started to come in. The only problem was that it itched terribly. "It's a good plan. The group that goes to Honneleath can also travel up to the old Warden's Keep near Soldier's Peak and stop at the Circle on the way to restock. I'll be leading that group. Then the group that will heads towards Denerim can also try to find this Brother Genitivi while they are in town. Now the only question is who is going where?"

Leliana cleared her throat. "I would like to travel to Denerim. After those assassins…I want to settle things."

"I'm going with her then." Alim said with a surprising amount of authority in his voice.

"I think…that it would be best for me to stay away from Denerim for awhile." Kallian said.

"Well I want to see that golem as soon as possible. Not too many dwarves have actually seen one before." Natia said almost hoping in excitement.

_Leliana, Alim are heading to Denerim. Morrigan and Wynne should stay with me. Perhaps a more experienced rogue should stay with me also. "_I have a feeling that retaking the Keep might take some effort on our part, so the larger group should head out with me. Morrigan, Wynne, I want you two to accompany Kalliana, Natia and I to Honnleath. Alistair, I want you to go with Alim towards Denerim. You know the Knights of Redcliffe better than anyone else so you'll be able to talk to them and hopefully find Brother Genitivi easier. Sten, I want you to come with me to Honnleath. Zev, you head out with Alim towards Denerim."

The two groups separated themselves out. In one; Alim, Leliana, Zev, and Alistair stood waiting to head out to Denerim. In the other; Aedan, Kallian, Sten, Morrigan, Wynne, Natia, and Wolf stood side by side.

Deciding that the separation would work out well, Aedan stepped up to Alim and pulled out two small maps of Ferelden, one of which he handed to the mage. He then also pulled out the treaty that dealt with the Dalish and handed it to him. "Alright, Alim you're in charge of this group. This is where we will meet you," he said pointing to the location of the Keep. "If you get there before us, wait. If we get there first, we will wait for you for one week, then we will head out to Orzammar. Be careful out there Alim."

The mage folded up the map and tucked it away. "Yeah, you too Aedan."

The group said their goodbyes to one another before parting. Zev calmly said goodbye to Natia, but the little dwarf reached up and pulled the assassin down by the neck of his armor. "Now you listen here you pointy-eared assassin. You still owe me a night's bar tab, and I intend to collect."

Zev grinned at her. "Not a problem my little friend."

In a move that surprised everyone, Zev brought the dwarf up to his level, leaving her feet to dangle in the air, and soundly kissed the dwarf. At first she resisted, kicking at his shins and punching his shoulders, but soon her attacks stopped and her arms went around him and she stopped protesting altogether. A few chuckles and even one wolf whistle, complements of Alistair he was sure, went around the group. A moment later the elf let the dwarf down to regain her balance. Aedan swore that Natia's face was redder than an apple. A quick right hook from the dwarf sent the elf to the ground.

"Damn you Zev, not in public!" And with that Natia turned tail and walked away.

Zev, rubbing his jaw slightly, got up off the ground with a smile on his face. "Ohh, feisty. Till we meet again my little friend. Consider that a down payment for later. I fully intend to collect once we are together again." Aedan was sure he saw Natia miss a step when the elf said that.

The companions finished saying their temporary goodbyes and went their separate ways one of the pack horses going with Aedan and the other going with Alim. It took a few minutes, but Aedan finally managed to catch up to Natia, who was refusing to even glance in his direction. Not being able to resist he opened his mouth.

"Not a word Aedan. Not one sodding word you got that!"

His smile grew but it was Kallian though who spoke up first. "What are you so mad about Natia. The fact that he kissed you or that you didn't do it first?"

Natia's face just got redder. "Now now, no need to ask Kallian," Aedan said looking back at her. "It is obvious that she's upset because he did it first."

A quick kick to the shin later, and Aedan was holding up the grow nursing his leg. "Damn, for a little thing she sure does back one Fade of a kick."

"And punch, as our dim witted elvish friend found out." Morrigan commented.

Aedan and Kallian stared at the witch in amazement. Morrigan found their attention unnerving very fast. "What?"

Kallian chuckled. "Sorry Morrigan, it's just that. I think that is the first joke you said that didn't involve Alistair."

"You know Kallian," Natia said coming back into the group. "They say that fighting is a form of loving. Think our dark-haired temptress here gets's hot paints at the sight of the Templar?"

Morrigan's eyes narrowed at the dwarf and she leveled her staff. "Never. Joke. About. That. I would rather sleep with a mabari than with him."

Sten shook his head. "Can we move on? Must we be subjugated to these bad jokes?"

"Well Sten," Aedan said giving a slight pull on the pack horse's rain's to get it moving. "Do the qunari have any jokes?"

Sten looked at him for a moment then faced the road. "Perhaps, but why?"

"Well, I think we'd all like to hear one." Kallian said as if it was obvious.

Sten shook his head again. "I am a Sten, not a 'joke-teller'. Let us move on. There are darkspawn to kill."

Aedan chuckled at the big man. "Well Sten, sooner or later I'm sure we'll be able to get one out of you."

**Sorry for the long wait in-between chapters. I fell and sprained my wrist a month ago and the swelling was pushing down on a nerve which made it hurt like hell to type anything. But now all the swelling has gone down and I can resume writing. Chapters may not be coming out every week like I was doing for awhile because school is really picking up and I am starting the pain in the ass process of trying to find a job for after college. Another reason is because I am working on playing Dragon Age 2 although I already finished it once, I'm playing it through again at the moment trying to find anything that I might have missed. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was really short compared to what I normally put out for this story, but I felt as if the last chapter was really long and plus, this one was just kinda a filler that I needed to put in. I didn't think I would be able to constantly put in all the characters while they were all together. I noticed that most of the characters were being left out at times and not getting much dialogue. Anyway, please review, as always your feed back is really appreciated with this. Which would you guys like to hear from first? Aedan or Alim's group. Whichever group gets the most votes will be the biases of the next chapter that is posted. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	11. The Dalish and Honnleath

**Chapter 11**

After two days of searching, Alim was beginning to wonder whether or not there really was a Dalish clan within the Brecilian Forest at all. There wasn't even a hint that there might be someone living in the forest. At the moment, he was resting up against a tree as he looked over the three people that he was recently placed in charge of. Leliana had hardly spoken to him since they had been set upon by the assassins three days ago and he seriously starting to worry about her. Zevran had been his usual self, making jokes and propositions to everyone in the group. And Alistair had seemed to just be going with the flow of everything.

"Alim," Alistair said painting slightly. "Can we take a break here for a moment? It's not like the Dalish are going anywhere anytime soon."

Up to that point, Alim hadn't realized just how hard a pace he was setting in the woods. He thought that he would be the straggler, not the other way around. Perhaps it was the chance to actually meet the Dalish that had him so excited.

"Ahh, I'm not so sure that would be a good idea my Warden friend. The Dalish are quick to move, and if they've sensed the darkspawn approaching, they will flee." Zev assessed causally scanning the area.

Alim stood up right and took a deep breath. "Zev's right Alistair. The Dalish will flee quickly if they sense approaching danger. It would be best if we found them sooner rather than later."

"Well, all I'm saying is that sooner or later we're-"

"Quiet." Leliana cut in sharply. "Did you hear that?"

The men in the group all went quiet and listened to their surroundings. After a few tense moments Alim was going to ask what she had heard, but then he heard it. A soft moaning sound that was coming from not too far away.

Motioning with his hands, a trick he had learned from both Aedan and Zevran over the time he spent with the two, he signaled the three to spread out. Leliana notched an arrow and drew it back slightly, Alistair readied his shield and drew his sword, and Zev drew his dagger, couched down and started to inch slowly towards the sound. The source of the noise was something that none of them were expecting. A young elf girl was lying on the ground curled into a tight ball. Her long midnight black hair covered her face and ears, but based on her armor she wore he assumed that she was one of the Dalish.

Kneeling down next to her he reached out with his magic and hands to see what was wrong with her. He actions stop however when he felt the sharp edge of a dagger being pressed firmly against his neck. The elf girl was awake. He was frozen stiff with fear, but a quick look into the girl's eyes told him that she was in fact more afraid then he was. And also that she was very sick.

"Drop the knife. Now." Leliana demanded pointing her arrow directly at the young girls head.

The elf's eyes went back and forth between his and Leliana's. He felt the blade slowly leave his throat as the young woman laid back down to the ground. Setting to work again, he reached out with his magic to try and see what was wrong with her. After a moment he stopped. Something was very wrong. "Is your clan or another that you know of near here?" He asked.

The elf slowly raised her hand and pointed off to the east. "Are they close?" Alistair asked.

Letting her arm fall she nodded. Alim stood up and faced the others. "Alistair, see if you can carry her. We need to get her to the Dalish camp quickly, something isn't right here."

Alistair bent down and gathered the young woman into his arms. "By the Maker, she is all skin and bones." He exclaimed when he lifted her.

"That's great. But we need to get her to the Dalish now. Perhaps they can tell me what is wrong with her."

Each member of his small group nodded and they took off in the direction that the elf had pointed too.

* * *

While Alim was wandering through the forest, Aedan was laying down next to Kallian and Sten on a small hill as they looked over the village of Honnleath. It was just as the merchant had said. A small band of darkspawn had made it to the village and now there was little left except for a few houses in the village square. Villagers were either dead on the streets, or strung up.

Kallian shivered next to him. "I don't know why they do that. Why do the hang up the dead for everyone to see?"

"Fear." Sten said simply.

"What?"

"Fear. The darkspawn display their kills to frighten or to attract more to their deaths." Sten explained without emotion.

"He's right Kallian," Aedan said backing away from the hillside with the elf and qunari in tow. "The darkspawn try to use fear as a weapon, and for unseasoned soldier's it works out well. When people become frightened they make mistakes. And one mistake could cost someone their life. The darkspawn may be disgusting, but they are fairly intelligent. Well, at least some them are."

Rejoining Morrigan, Wynne, Natia, and Wolf at the base of the hill Aedan went over what they had seen. "So, there is a village full of darkspawn over that hill and no sign of villagers except those who are dead. Why do we linger?" Morrigan asked crossing her arms.

"Because there's a golem in that town Morrigan. Hey, speaking of which, did you guys see it?" Natia asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Kallian said. "It's right in the middle of the horde. Getting to it isn't going to be easy. I could've sworn that I saw an Emissary or two down there."

Aedan stared off in the direction of the village. "Kallian, I want you to use your bow. If you see any of the Emissaries take them out as quick as you can. Morrigan, I want you to focus on the archers. Hit them with whatever you got. Sten, Wolf you two stay next to me and we'll keep the darkspawn off of Kallian, Morrigan and Wynne. Wynne, I want you to keep up the healing. Attack on occasion, but keep us going. Natia, you do what you do best. Stay in the shadows and take down whoever you can."

Everyone gave their consent to their duties and they headed off towards the village with Aedan in the lead. There were no darkspawn on the short trail leading into the village, but that quickly changed once they rounded the last bend and entered the town. Kallian was able to let an arrow loose and Morrigan was able to hit another darkspawn with a _Fireball_ before the creatures had time to realize that they were there.

Aedan and Sten stood their ground as the darkspawn charged. Aedan spun his blades around in swirling patterns, taking down one darkspawn after another. Kallian's aim proved true as she was able to take down the one Emissary before it could charge up a spell. Sten used the great sword he held to cleave darkspawn cleanly in half. Morrigan stood back with Kallian and carefully chose her targets before either freezing them or setting them ablaze.

When the darkspawn started to retreat up the hill everyone followed them. When Aedan saw what they were retreating towards he stopped.

"Everyone get behind something!"

Acting purely on instinct he grabbed hold of Kallian and pulled behind a turned over cart as everyone else ducked behind or hid under a something solid. Arrows flew all around them, slicing into anything and everything, including the few darkspawn that were near them. "Great, walk right into a line of crossbowers. Son of a bitch." He hissed.

Taking a chance he peaked over the edge of the cart. Hurlocks and Genlocks were running down from the village square to meet them. "Morrigan," he yelled to the witch who was hiding behind a wall. "Burn them!"

Morrigan nodded and began to gather a flame in-between her hands. This time Kallian looked over the cart. "Morrigan, any day now would be nice!" He yelled again.

With a yell, Morrigan came around from the side of the house and threw the fire ball at the darkspawn. At first it looked like a normal _Fireball_, but that didn't last long. The flame hit one, and then bounced off of one and hit another, then another and then another. The ball kept bouncing back and forth off of the creatures until all of the advancing darkspawn were burning.

Kallian stood up and looked around at the charred corpses. "Whoa, Morrigan that was incredible, what was-"

A soft thump cut her off and made Aedan turn around. What he saw would surely haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Kallian stumbled back a step and then looked down. An arrow had pierced through a thin separation in her leather armor. The arrowhead was clearly buried into her chest.

Looking back to him her eyes were filled with shock. Weakly she reached out for him before her eyes closed and she fell.

* * *

Leliana supported the head of one of the wounded Dalish and urged him to drink some water. The elf slowly took some, but started to cough violently when she gave him too much. Pulling the bowl away from him she wiped his mouth with a cloth and laid him back down. Picking up the water skin she moved over to the next bed and lifted up a female elf's head so that she could drink.

Upon arriving at the camp, the Dalish elves immediately pointed their arrows at the group and threatened to kill them. If it wasn't for the fact that they were carrying a wounded elf, she was sure that they would've killed them even though there were two elves in the group. They were then taken to the Keeper, Zathrian, and Alim was allowed to make his case about why they were looking for the Dalish and why they were carrying one.

As to the elf they brought with them, Zathrian was not sure what was wrong with her. She was extremely sick, but her symptoms were different compared to what the other elves in the camp were dealing with. Zathrian showed them around the camp and all of the sick and wounded Dalish that were there. He explained to them that creatures called 'Werewolves' had ambushed the Dalish as they were passing through the forest. What was worse was that anyone who was bitten by these creatures eventually turned into one; that was of course if they even survived the change in the first place.

Alim, of course, had immediately offered their assistance to the Dalish; provided that they would in turn honor the Warden Treaties of old and aid them in the battle against the darkspawn. Zathrian agreed full heartedly, and explained what needed to be done. Deep in the woods there was a creature called 'Witherfang'. It was this creature that led the werewolves. If it was defeated and its heart brought back to the camp, then Zathrian could create a cure for the disease before anymore of the Dalish died.

A moan from the elf that they brought in though, called them all up short. Alistair placed her down on a cot where the Keeper directed, and then the Keeper, his First, and Alim began to work magic on the young woman. Leliana looked around the camp and bent over to pick up a water skin while they worked.

"What are you doing Leliana?" Alistair asked.

"We might be here for a time. Who knows how long it will take to find out what is wrong with that girl, and while we're here we might as well make ourselves useful instead of standing around." She said and then pointed at the ground. "There are two more water skins and some cloths. You two, go around and help the wounded with either their wounds or by offering them water. Now."

Leliana wanted to get to Denerim fast and confront her mentor and one time lover, but the compassionate side of her told her that she was needed here for the moment tending to the elves.

After an hour in the camp Alim had stopped working his magic and came back to the others. "Well," Zev asked coming back from taking with the craftsman of the clan. "What's wrong with her?"

Alim shook his head. "I don't know and neither does Zathrian. Him and his First, Lanaya, will stay here kin order to work on her. We need to head out into the forest and see if we can't find this 'Witherfang' and bring its heart back here. The Dalish that are wounded here in camp will be in serious trouble if we can't get a cure to them soon."

"Well, as long as we're going out into the woods, we should try and find some Ironbark," Zev said waving back at the merchant. "Varathorn, the clan's craftsman has promised to make something for us if we bring him back enough ironbark."

Leliana remembered a short conversation she had with another elf while Alim was working. "We should also try and find a Dalish named Danyla in the forest. Her husband is worried because she hasn't come back yet and the Keeper told him that she was dead."

Alim nodded to them all and picked up his staff. "Well then, I guess that we have our work cut out for use then. Let's get this over with then. The sooner we find the heart the sooner we can heal all of the elves here."

* * *

Aedan was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands as he watched Wynne work. Before Kallian could hit the ground he had caught her and picked her up. Wynne had immediately directed him over to an abandoned house on one side of the town and had him set her down on a bed. He didn't even notice that everyone else had set about to killing the rest of the darkspawn. His only concern at the moment was Kallian. He was determined to stay by her side and hold her hand, but Wynne moved him off to the side so he couldn't see the elf while the mage worked.

He heard Wynne cut open the leather armor with the knife that he had given her, and then he heard the ripping of Kallian's cloths so Wynne could get at the wound. "This is bad Aedan." She explained looking down at the elf. "The arrow is barbed. It does more damage going out than it does going in. I'm afraid I'm going to have to open the wound more in order to take out the arrow, and then heal whatever damage has been done."

His mind was blank. The image of Kallian standing there, her mouth open, her eyes pleading, and an arrow sticking in her chest was constantly running through his mind. The others had stopped in briefly to tell him that they had finished off the rest of the darkspawn and that they were going to try and activate the golem. He gave the control rod over to Natia without question.

Wynne was still working on repairing the damage done when the door opened again allowing Natia and Morrigan to enter the small house. Both of them were quiet until as they looked at him. "How is she Aedan?" Natia finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Aedan lifted his shoulders. "Wynne's working on her."

Morrigan clapped him on the shoulder. "Not to worry. She maybe a school teacher, but she can heal better than anyone, even mother for that matter."

"By the Ancestor's Morrigan. I think that's the first time you've ever complemented Wynne." Natia said jokingly towards the witch.

"If you cannot be quiet, then I suggest you leave." Wynne said not looking up from Kallian. "In fact, I think it would be best if none of you were here right now."

Aedan stood up and began walking out. "Wolf," he called. "Stay here and guard them. No one gets in unless it's us. Understand?"

-_Bark-Bark-_

Aedan looked back one more time then left the house. Once outside he took a breath. "Natia, where's the golem?"

Natia started fuming. "The Ancestor Forsaken thing doesn't work." She yelled waving the control rod around.

Aedan looked down at her. "What do you mean, 'it doesn't work'?"

"Well, either this isn't the right control rod, or that merchant gave us the wrong chant." Natia said glaring at the control rod.

"We've other problems too, I'm afraid." Morrigan said offhandedly.

Aedan rubbed his eyes. Of course, there were always more problems and never any solutions. "What is it now?"

The witch looked around. If she was put off by his tone, she didn't show it. "I sense a demon somewhere in the village. It is very possible that it was the demon that caused the darkspawn to arrive. It doesn't happen very often, but it isn't unheard of for demons to attract the darkspawn."

"Magic." Sten said the word with distain.

Aedan stared at the witch with new found purpose. "Can you tell me where the demon is?"

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, tis this way."

* * *

Alim fell onto his back, his staff in front of him as he fought off the giant spider that was attacking. Pushing as hard as he could he flung the creature off to the side and rolled. Getting his feet under him, he leveled his staff and set the creature ablaze.

This forest was one danger after another. At first it was just some wolves that attacked them, but it went from bad to worse in a hurry. Shortly after their encounter with the wolves, they were set upon by a small group of werewolves. Seeing one for the first time caused Alim to freeze in fear, and that almost cost him his life. Leliana pushed him to the side just in time from a razor sharp claw to fly through the space he was just in.

That quickly brought him out of his stupor and cause made him react. After that encounter he was much more cautious of his surroundings. The next surprise came shortly after that, when a group of werewolves came up and started to talk to him. According to Zathrian however, the werewolves were mindless beast, and they shouldn't have been able to talk at all. After a very short conversation the werewolves ran off into a deeper part of the forest, forcing them to follow. Next there was a small band of darkspawn, which wouldn't have been too bad except for the fact that an Ogre was with them. After that, they were set upon by trees. Trees of all things.

One of the older trees however talked to them, and told them about where the werewolves were hiding and what they had to do in order for it to help them. That led them to dealing with a crazed bloodmage who was hiding in the woods. While hunting the mage, they also came upon another werewolf, but this one identified itself as Danlya, and begged them to kill her and bring her scarf to her husband. Once they finally caught up to the werewolves, they got their first good look at Witherfang.

It looked like a normal wolf, but Alim could feel that there was some kind of spirit in it. It wasn't a demon, but it was definitely something with ill intent. Witherfang called off the werewolves and then quickly retreated with them into an old ruin.

Getting through the ruin though was proving to be another problem altogether. Between the spiders, werewolves, corpses, and sprits that were running around Alim was surprised that the group was still alive let alone relatively unharmed.

Alistair pulled his sword free of the last of the spiders. "You know, I'm starting to think that Aedan got the easier route here."

"Ah, but what is life without a little excitement, am I right my pretty little bard?" Zev asked cleaning blood off his blades with a discarded cloth.

Leliana was busy restocking her quiver with arrows that she found laying about. "I can do without this Zevran, and without the distractions," she said without looking at the elf.

"Oh, so cold, yet so beautiful." Zevran said shaking his head.

Deeper in the ruins they came upon a large open room. Alim was about to take one step into the room, but was hauled back by Leliana before he could do so. "Leliana, what's the-"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "This isn't right." She said simply.

Bending over she picked up a stick and threw it into the room. Once it hit the floor two pieces of metal shot up from the floor and broke the stick in half. "Be careful," she said looking at him. "Broken bones take a long time to heal, and you're our only mage here."

Stepping carefully the group made it across the room, and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw laying on the ground. There were several piles of silver and copper and at least a hundred sovereigns spread all over the ground as well as some piece of shining armor and weapons.

Zevran whistled and then punched Alistair on the arm. "Now you see my friend, we did get the good route after all. I doubt the others will find something like this in that village. Maybe in the Keep, but that is some time away."

A low growl caused them all to turn around slowly, and come face to face with an adolescent dragon that was slightly taller than any of them. "Yeah," Alistair said drawing his sword. "Should've gone the other way."

* * *

Aedan marched down the corridor halls in the underground pathway. They had come across several villagers who had created a barrier and were hiding behind it in order to protect themselves from the darkspawn that were still in the tunnels. After dealing with the darkspawn that were in the room the apostate that had created the barrier lowered it. They talked briefly about the golem outside and why it wasn't working. The man told them that they had the wrong phrase and then told them that he would only give them the correct one if they went into the tunnels deeper and rescued his daughter who had run off.

Aedan didn't let the man say anything else and marched off down the corridor then man pointed at. At the end of the tunnel they found the young girl. She was kneeling down talking with a cat. Amaila looked up at them when they came into the room. "Oh, are you here to play with us too?" She asked innocently.

Aedan went down to one knee in front of the girl. "Your father is looking for you Amaila. He's worried about you and wants you to come back with us."

The girl shook her head. "No, I can't leave Kitty."

Natia came forward. "Come on girl, your cat can go with us."

"I'm afraid that I can't."

Natia jumped back and Aedan fell on his backside as the cat's eyes glowed a dark purple. "Demon." He hissed.

The little girl giggled and rubbed the cat. "No, Kitty isn't a demon, she's my friend."

Morrigan leveled her staff at the cat. "Release her now Desire."

The cat tilted its head to one side. "No, I like this one. I won't let her go."

"Then leave demon or die quickly. We have no time to deal with you." Sten said drawing his sword.

The cat stood up and stretched. "If you kill me, then I'll take the girls mind with me. And as for leaving, if I could've left, I would've done so a long time ago. The wretched mage that brought me here all those years ago also sealed me into this room. I cannot leave as long as his barrier exists."

Aedan looked back and forth between the cat and the exit. "If we release you, then you let go of the girl and leave. Agreed?"

The cat looked up at the girl. "But I do like this one. But if letting her go is the price of freedom, then I agree. Solve the puzzle that the mage left, and I will be free."

Aedan stared at the puzzle behind the demon. The flames were jumping from one square to another, and the direction of their movement depended on an arrow that was on the square also. "So, all we have to do is get the flame to move from one end to the other correct?"

He waited for the demon to nod before he started to move the tiles around. He had no idea how long he worked on that puzzle, but it would've taken him far longer had Natia not been there to help him. Between the two of them they were eventually able to rearrange the tiles so that the flame traveled from one end of the puzzle to the other. When the flames connected, the room shook and the barrier that was guarding the room glowed brightly then shattered.

"Ohh, the feel of my power. It's been so long I'd almost forgotten it."

Aedan pulled out his sword. "Now, uphold your end of the deal. Let the girl go."

The cat looked at the girl. "I rather like this one though. I won't let her go."

Amaila began to realize something was wrong. "Kitty, what is it? You're scaring me."

The demon laughed. "Don't worry my pretty, soon we'll be together forever."

Amaila back away slowly and then ran away out the entrance. "No. Don't Kitty. I won't let you in."

The cat started to glow. Aedan pulled out his two swords and stepped back, ready to face the demon. The cat grew and soon a Desire demon was standing in its place. The demon slowly ran its hand's over its body. "Ohh, this feels soo good. Perhaps I can reward you then. Let me in won't you?"

Aedan steadied his stance and held his blades out in front of him. "Never demon."

The demon chuckled. "Such a foolish human. I guess you'll have to die instead. What a waste."

Desire waved its hand. All around the room Shades and Corpses started to rise from the ground and stand with the demon. "Sod," Natia swore. "I think I should've gone with the elf on this one."

* * *

In the deepest part of the ruins in the Brecilian Forest, Alim found himself standing face to face with the so-called Lady of the Forest. She seemed to be almost able to control the werewolves which caused suspicion to run through his mind. She had sent some of the werewolves out to get him because she had wanted to talk to him. What she had to say thought completely through him off. She told him the story of the curse and Zathrian's role in its creation.

"So, you're telling me that Zathrian created this curse in order to punish those who killed his children. But that he can end the cures at any time he wishes?" He asked the spirit.

The Lady nodded once. "Yes. All will all return to their normal selves and the curse will be no more. However, Zathrian's anger knows no bounds. He will sacrifice even his kin to punish those long dead."

"Great, so now what do we do Alim?" Alistair asked.

Alim looked back at his companions. None of them were sure what to do. They were set on going out and killing these creatures, but now that they heard their story, they were unsure as to what their course of action should be.

Alim's gaze met that of the Spirit. "What would you have us do?"

The Spirit smiled slightly. "Find Zathrian. Bring him back here to talk to us. We do not wish to harm the elves, but we wish to be free of this curse that is no longer justified."

Alim looked back at the others to see what their thoughts were. One by one they each agreed. Looking to the Lady of the Forest he nodded their consent. "We'll bring Zathrian back here with us. But first you promise us that no harm will come to us or Zathrian as we leave and come back."

The Lady waved at the werewolves who each went down to one knee. "We have an agreement."

* * *

Aedan sat next to Kallian and held her smaller hand gently in-between his two larger ones. After they killed the demon and left the underground passage Aedan, once again handed off the control rod to Natia and went to the home where Wynne was working on Kallian. Coming into the house he saw that Wynne was gently placing a blanket over the elf. When she saw him, she explained that the Kallian was out of danger for the moment. Luckily the arrow had not struck anything vital and, with the aid of magic, she would be able make a full recovery within the next couple of days. Wynne then excused herself, saying that she needed to find a place to lay down for awhile.

Raising Kallian's hand, he placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "You scared me Kallian. You have no idea how much you scared me. I lost my family, friends, everything before becoming a Warden. Then I lost everything again when Loghian betrayed us all at Ostagar. But for some reason, whether it was the will of the Maker or not, I gained it all back and more with you Kallian. I can't lose you Kallian. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably trip over your own feet because I wasn't around to make sure your boots were tied correctly."

Aedan's head snapped up at sound of her soft voice. She was still laying down flat, but her head was tilted towards him and her green eyes were focused on him. He felt slow flush pass over his face. "How long have you been awake?"

Her smile grew slightly. "Long enough to hear what you've lost and gained."

His face was heating up more by the second. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Her free hand reached up and caressed his face. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about Aedan. I feel the same way too."

Reaching out, he copied her movements and gently cupped her face. "You scared me Kallian. You have no idea just how much you scared me."

Her eyes softened. "Yes I do Aedan. After we were separated at Ostagar I felt something within me die. I wanted to die. Alistair and Natia tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them. It wasn't until Wolf found me that I felt the first glimmer of life again. I know what you felt Aedan, that's why I swore that I would always come back to you. And that's why I made you promise to always come back to me Aedan."

Aedan fought hard not to laugh. It seemed that the right to put a dagger into him was reserved only for her. Smiling he leaned in and kissed her. Passion started to overrule his common sense as the kiss deepened. Kallian's arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close.

Just as things were starting to hear up more, a sharp intake of breath from the elf though froze his passion as reason flooded back into his head. '_She's hurt you idiot. This isn't the time for this'._

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. Her eyes were a mixture of pain, sympathy, and most of all; desire. "Soon Kallian," he promised running his fingers down her face. "Soon."

"Hey Aedan! Get your tongue out of her throat and let her sleep. Besides, you gotta come out here and see this."

Growling he faced the door. "I swear. One of these days I'm going to do something drastic to that sodding dwarf."

Kallian's chuckled softly as she closed her eyes. "You wouldn't do that Aedan. Besides, once she reunites with Zev we can get her back."

He felt his mood lighten at her joking tone. It was simply amazing how easily this elf from Denerim could lift his spirits. Standing up, he placed on last kiss on her lips. "Rest now," he said gently rubbing her forehead. "We'll be leaving shortly. I'll remove some things from the pack horse so you can ride it. And no, I don't want to hear any complaints from you. Wynne said that she's going to have to heal you a couple more times before you are fully recovered. Now, I better get outside before Natia starts yelling out some of her more obscene sayings."

* * *

The new Keeper Lanaya stared into the fire as Alim finished his story on what happened. "I think he knew that this was going to happen," she said after a moment of silence.

"Why do you think that?" Alistair asked. "He still wanted us to kill all of the werewolves almost right up until the end. He only changed his mind at the very last moment."

The new Keeper leaned back. "I don't know. When he left the camp after you four, he just had this look in his eyes. He looked at everyone in the clan and studied them before leaving. It was almost as if he wanted to etch everyone into his memory. I think he was ready to die for his people. He had to know that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't suspect that he was cause of the clan's suffering. Maybe not directly, but he was the cause of it."

Alim picked up his staff and used it to help him stand. "In the end he died serving his people Lanaya. He should be remembered for serving his people, not for bringing about this curse."

The Keeper stood with him. "Yes. Now, let me say this officially as Keeper. The Dalish will honor the treaties with the Grey Wardens. I will speak to the other clans that I can find and gather whatever elvhen are in Ferelden."

Alim bowed to the Keeper. They had done it. They had secured the allegiance of the Dalish. That only left the dwarves and then the Arl of Redcliffe.

"The clan would be honored if you stayed with us for the night. It is late and you all must be tired. Please, rest here for the night."

Alim turned to his companions.

"Some rest would be good I think." Leliana said with a shrug. "It's not like Marjolaine is going to leave Denerim within the next few days."

"Well, if they're offering a place to stay, then I say we take them up on it." Alistair said looking around.

"Time amongst the Dalish hmm. Could be fun." Zev smirked.

Alim faced Keeper. "We would be honored to share your fire's this evening Keeper. As long we are not intruding."

Lanaya smiled. "Please, for now call me Lanaya. It will take some time before I am use to being called 'Keeper'. We owe you our thanks Warden. There is no intrusion. Speaking of which, there is still one more who wishes to speak with you."

Lanaya moved aside and the elf that they saved on the road came forward. Her armor had been cleaned and a bow with a full quiver was now attached to her back. Behind her head on either side the hit of a dagger stood upright ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Her midnight black hair was tied back so she could proudly display her tattoos which wove around her forehead and under her eyes like wild vines. Her brown eyes were still fogged over slightly, but her skin had regained much of its color.

"Aneth ara Wardens." She greeted with a slight bow.

"Greetings to you also." Alim said in return. He understood a little of the elven language, but living in the Tower the Templar's had forbidden anyone from learning it. If the Templar's couldn't understand what you were saying, then you had to be a Bloodmage by their logic.

As she straightened he was able to get a good look in her eyes. Even though she was sick he could tell that a fire burned beneath them. And as he gaze settled over the humans in the group he could see her eyes tighten slightly. "Are you all truly Grey Wardens?" She asked.

Alim pointed to himself and Alistair. "No, only Alistair here and myself are Wardens. Leliana and Zevran are not Wardens, but they are traveling with us all the same to stop the Blight."

She looked them all over again and bit her lip. "This is difficult to say, but I've been searching for the Wardens for a few days now."

"Searching for us? Why?" Alistair asked from behind him.

Her face lowered. When it came back up Alim was surprised to see her almost begging with her eyes. "My clan has left these lands, and I was forced to stay behind to seek the Wardens. My name is Lyna Mahariel, and I'm dying. My Keeper told me that the only way I would be able to survive was if I found the Wardens. I must become a Warden soon, or I will surely die."

** I've been seriously debating on whether or not to put Mahariel into this story, but I got a couple of reviews that suggested I do and that was what pushed me to put her in. Not as long as I usually make them, but I figure this way I can get more out quickly. Thank you to everyone who has followed along so far and thank you to all of the new readers. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think. Sorry for the wait with this one. I've been dealing with that damn 'Error Type 2' message all week and I must have sent over ten emails to the support people to no avail. Finally i found the forum for the bypass, so hopefully I will be able to update this story. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	12. Denerim and Soldiers Peak

**Chapter 12**

"Aedan, it's your turn for watch. You need to get out there."

"Why? I'm perfectly comfortable right here. Sten can take care of anything that may come up."

Of course, the place that he was so comfortable in was their shared tent with her on top of him and a rough blanket covering them both. After they had left Honnleath two days ago, the two had given up all pretenses and decided to share a tent together. Wynne had felt that it was her duty to remind them both that Kallian needed rest, and that they were forbidden from doing anything outside of letting her get that rest. Of course that made the both of them blush and stumble over one another in an attempt to change the subject.

"Aedan," she said shaking her head and sitting up. "We're only two days north of Honnleath. As you so pointedly stated earlier, 'there could still be darkspawn around'. I've no doubt that Sten can handle a few darkspawn; but only us Wardens can sense them. Now, get dressed and get out there or else no more sleeping together."

She tried to hold her ground, but the look he gave her told her that he knew that she was bluffing. None the less, he sat up and pulled the pieces of his Scale armor over to him. "Can you give me a hand then? Seeing as how you're so eager to get rid of me."

Giving him a slight smack to the back of head she set about helping him connect the pieces of his armor together. The tent that they shared was barely tall enough for Aedan to kneel in, so it was always like an awkward dance whenever one or the other was taking off or putting on their armor. Once his chest plate, grieves, and gauntlets were firmly in place he gave her a quick kiss before moving to the tent flap.

"Get some rest, my little elf. We still have about three days until we reach Circle, and then three or four days to find and reach the Keep. And, sooner or later, you're going to need to go back on watch."

Giving her one last kiss, he lifted the tent flap and disappeared into the night.

Lying back down, she found herself missing the warmth his body gave off. Brining the makeshift pillow over to her she breathed in deep, finding peace in Aedan's scent. She had almost lost all of this.

If it wasn't for Wynne's healing, she had no doubt that she would've died back in the village. Wynne had told her that it was possible to remove the scar, but she turned down the offer. She didn't want it removed. It reminded her that she had to be careful, that all of them had to be careful.

Shianni and Soris would've more than likely told her she was crazy for keeping it. Well, Soris would, Shianni would just berate her for hours on end about not being careful enough.

The thought of her two cousins brought a wave of longing that she was sure was long gone. She had so badly wanted to return to Denerim when the group split in two, but seeing as how she was still wanted for the 'murder' of the Arl of Denerim's son she knew that it would be for the best if she didn't return to her home anytime soon.

Even if she was offered the chance to go home, she didn't know if she could accept it. Part of her couldn't wait to see her family again. But the other part of her feared what their reaction would be to Aedan. No one in her family was overly fond of humans, and even less fond of human nobles. But Aedan was different, and she wanted her family to accept him for who he was. Although, she guessed that him being a noble was a moot point at this point and time. As a Warden, you give up everything you once had. He was no longer a noble, he was just Aedan.

Rolling over, she buried her noise into the pillow breathing in his scent again. The tent seemed so cold without his warm body next to her. Closing her eyes she let sleep over take her once again.

* * *

Outside the tent, Aedan stomped his feet against the ground in order to settle his them into his boots. Wolf's head came up at the noise. Squatting down, he scratched the mabari behind his ears. "Watch over her Wolf."

Wolf gave a light '_woof'_ and laid his head back down. He would watch over her better than any guard ever could.

Walking away from the tent he found Sten, already in full armor, standing beside the fire that was in the middle of the camp. Standing next to the qunari he stared into the flames with the giant. "Sten, I have a question if you don't mind."  
The qunari scoffed. "I am hardly surprised."

"Is your name truly Sten? I've heard that by the Qun, one is named by their station, the position that they hold."

If Sten was surprised by his knowledge, he didn't show it. "You know of the Qun?"

"Only a little of the history." He explained throwing another log onto the fire to keep it going. "My father insisted that my brother and I be taught the history of the elves, qunari, and other countries histories. He always said that in order to be a good leader, you must know about all of your neighbors. But you still avoided my question. Is your true name Sten, or do you have another?"

"I have another. But 'Sten' is what I am. Why should I not be called as such Warden?"

"Is that why you call me 'Warden', instead of Aedan?"

"Yes, you are a Warden. Why should you not be named as such?"

"Perhaps. Maybe now that we've been traveling for a time you feel more comfortable telling me why you were in that care and how you came to be there."

Sten stared into the fire and didn't answer. For a while he was afraid that he had offended him, but then Sten began his tale. "I came here to this land with two of my brothers. The Arishok asked a question, and by his will we came here to answer it."

Aedan poked at the fire, stirring the coals. "What was the question that he asked of you?"

"He asked, 'What is the Blight'."

"So you were sent here to learn about the darkspawn then. How did you end up in a cage in Lothering then?"

"Near Lake Calenhad, the darkspawn attacked my brothers and I. They came from everywhere. From the shadows and the ground they rose and attacked, wave after wave. My brothers held their ground, but we were eventually overrun and left to die of our wounds."

Aedan took a drink from the water skin and handed it off to Sten. "That sounds like what happened at Ostagar with the Wardens. We were supposed to get aid during the battle, but it never came, and we were left to die."

Sten took a slight drink then handed the skin back. "I've heard the tales of what befell your order at Ostagar. The Wardens stood while others fled. You and your order have much honor and courage."

Placing the skin back on the ground the two began their first round of the night. "So what happened after the darkspawn attacked?"

Sten's eyes never stopped scanning the area, even as he talked. "I woke sometime later in a farm house. The farmers had found me and taken care of me. My brothers however, were never found. My sword was also missing."

"Did you ask the farmers if they knew what had happened to it?"

"I did. My sword was gone before they found me."

"Did you believe them?"

"Yes, they had no reason to lie to me. But in my panic, I struck them down."

Aedan was shocked. Part of him was disgusted with this man for killing a family over a sword, bu if he had lost the Cousland Family blade, he would probably go insane. But he didn't think he would be able to kill anyone because he didn't find it. "You killed everyone because you didn't have your sword?"

"You don't understand. That sword was made for my hand alone. Without it, I am incomplete."

Finishing their first round they stood by the fire again. "Have you found the answer to your question? And if you do, will you go home?"

"No, to both."

"Why not?"

"Without my sword I would be known as 'soulless'. Even if I returned with the answer, I would be killed on sight for not having my blade."

Aedan could see the sadness that was in Sten's eyes. There was a longing in his eyes every time he mentioned his home. "Where were you attacked? Perhaps we can find your blade again."

Sten shook his head. "I doubt that we will be able to find it. But I was attacked near Lake Calenhad."

"We'll find your sword Sten. I promise you."

Sten looked at him with new found respect. "I thank your intent Warden. But I do not believe that we will find it. _Pashaara, _let us move on Warden. The darkspawn are waiting."

* * *

Alim shot up out of his sleeping roll and grabbed his chest. His breath was coming in and out in short burst and his heart was beating wildly. He dreamed of the archdemon again. At first, he had these dreams almost every night, but now he was starting to learn how to shield his mind. One good thing about the Circle he guessed, they did teach him how to shield his mind. But now that they were coming as frequently, they were starting to become much more violent.

Dreading going back to the dream world, he pulled off his covers and left his bedroll. He wasn't surprised that someone was standing at the fire, what did surprise him was that it was Leliana who was standing by the fire and not Zev who was currently on watch. The sight of her made him both unsure and excited at the same time. No one had ever been able to invoke such feelings in him before.

Leliana caught his eyes before he could announce himself. The corner of her mouth twitched up. "Alim, are you alright? Your watch is still not for several hours."

"I could say the same to you Leliana." He said standing next to her at the fire. "Alistair and Zev will wake us when it is our turn for watch. So what has you up at this time?"

Instead of answering him she turned her gaze to the newest tent. Inside laid the Dalish elf that was now traveling with them. In truth, he had no idea what to do with her. He knew what the Joining was, but he had no idea how to prepare it. Hopefully there would be some answer for them at Soldier's Peak, otherwise this poor elf wouldn't stand a chance. "I feel the same Leliana," he said breaking the silence.

Leliana shook her head. "It's not just her, our time with the Dalish, and everything that happened. It…reminded me of something."

Alim stood silent, waiting for her to continue. "When my mother…when she died, there was an elven woman that helped to comfort me. She told me that we shouldn't hate death, nor fear it. Death is just another beginning, and one day, we almost must shed our earthly bodies in order to allow our spirits to fly free."

"That's a comforting thought Leliana."

"It is a beautiful sentiment, I think. One to bring hope to the grieving. She taught me the song, if you'd like, I could sing it for you."

Alim nodded. "If you wish to Leliana. I would love to hear you sing."

The once bard turned away from him and faced the fire. Closing her eyes she began to sing.

_hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas_

_vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir lath sa'vunin_

Ending the last note she turned to him again. Fresh tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and he knew that his own eyes were full of tears. He had no words to describe the beauty of the song, or the beauty that standing before him. Leliana was the ultimate paradox. Taking a step towards her he gathered her hands in his. He knew very little about whom he was, who his people were. She had just given him a glimpse about who his people were. "Leliana, that was…that was…I don't know-"

"Shh. It's okay Alim."

They were slow close that he could almost feel her breath on his face. An urge grew in his chest, one that he knew that he couldn't deny, not anymore. "Leliana," he whispered. "May I…may I kiss you?"

Her face went immediately to surprise, but that quickly went away as a smile graced her lips. "Yes Alim, you may kiss me."

Feeling unsure he brought his hands from hers and placed them gently on her sides, drawing her closer to him. His heart was beating faster and faster as her arms went up his and rested on his shoulders. As they came closer together his insecurities caught up to him. '_What if he did it wrong? What if this ruined everything? What if she doesn't like it? What it if-'_

All thoughts were cut off once he felt her close that last crucial inch. Letting go of all thoughts he closed his eyes and pulled her in closer.

* * *

Lyna woke when she heard the singing coming from outside her tent. She would know that song anywhere. _In Uthenera_, a memento to the dead. Getting up, she pulled the tent flap slightly aside so she could see who was singing it. The red haired human, Leliana she believed, was signing. It was surprise more than anything that kept her in the tent instead of leaving to join her. How did a human learn the words to that song? Did she actually understand what the song meant?

By the time the red head finished, Lyna found herself green with envy. How could someone so beautiful, so graceful, so deadly, also have such an outstanding voice? It really wasn't fair. She was about to go and thank the woman, but the scene outside shifted and she didn't dare move. The elf mage, Alim, was leaning in close to the woman. _'By the Creators, is he-'_

Her unspoken question was answered when Alim leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Leliana.

A sudden pain in her chest made her retreat from the scene. The taint was hitting her full force again. The pain always started in her chest, and then spread out making her limps go weak to the point where she couldn't move. Crawling to her pack, she pulled out the small bottle that the Keeper gave her. Yanking off the stopper she downed a mouth full of the foul tasting liquid. The pain immediately started to subside.

'_I just hope that these Wardens will be able to help me._' She thought as she laid back down on her bedroll. _'I don't know how much time I have left.'_

* * *

After three days of traveling through the back trails of the forest, Alim and his small group crested the last hill on their journey and looked down at the city of Denerim. "Here it is, the Grand City of Denerim, nothing but nobles trying to shine their brass and lesser's trying to kiss there ass." Alistair noted as they gazed over the city. "Hey, maybe is should be a poet eh?"

Leliana's fist was clenched tightly at her sides. Reaching over he took hold of her hand. She gave him a quick glance and a smile before her gaze settled back on the city. Ever since that night they had spent more and more time together, stealing kisses when the others weren't looking. But each day they drew closer to Denerim, the more reclusive she became.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Lyna asked no one in particular. "Your enemy is in this city, is it such a good idea to just walk right in?"

Alim had a deep respect for the Dalish elf. She was an outstanding shot with her bow, almost as good as Leliana, and she had helped them avoid numerous patrols. But what surprised him most of all was her resilience. Even though she was poisoned with the darkspawn taint, she was still able to do everything that was needed of her. Most of time, he had to force her to sleep instead of going on watch with the rest of them.

"The city is a big place." Zev drawled. "Plus, I highly doubt that Loghain would think to find Wardens right under his noise."

Alim began the march towards the main gate. "Still, we shouldn't stay long. Let's do what we came here to do and leave. I don't want to give Loghain a chance to find us."

"One problem though," Alistair called out brining him up short. "There are still several city guards standing by the main gate, and to my knowledge all other entry points into the city are heavily guarded. So how exactly do you plan on getting in?"

'_Oh sod. Why in the Fade hadn't I thought this far ahead? Sure Alim, let's just march right into the city and no one would be the wiser. Great plan idiot.'_

"Cloaks."

Alim looked back at Lyna. "What do you mean?"

Lyna looked shyly at them all. "Well…there seems to be a lot of people entering in this city…right? And, well, they all seem to be covering their heads. So maybe if we, well-"

"I think what our dashing young elven companion is trying to say is that we disguise ourselves, right my dear?" Zev said finishing her plan.

"Brilliant!" Alistair exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of it? Refugees are pouring into the city by the dozens. If we all were our hoods up and put cloaks over our armor, the guards will be none the wiser. Well, I hope anyway."

Alim looked at Leliana, who gave a quick nod of consent. "Alright," he said digging through his pack and pulling out his cloak and hood. Luckily his staff could double as just an ordinary walking stick to the untrained eye.

Once everyone was set Alim turned his attention back to the city gates. "By whatever powers are out there, I really hope that those guards down there don't take their job too seriously."

* * *

"This is it, I'm sure of it."

After following Alistair around the cities market place for the past hour Alim was seriously starting to have his doubts about his fellow Wardens navigation skills. Getting past the guards at the main gate had been easy enough, Alim still swore that one of the guards was sleeping while standing. After that they had wandered about the market place amiously looking for both Brother Genitivi's house, and the house were the assassins were supposed to meet their employer at.

Seeing as how they would more than likely have to make a run for it after dealing with the assassins, they had decided to find the Brother first, and if it wasn't for the sign on the door that said 'Brother Genitivi', he was pretty sure that they would still be wandering around the market place.

"I swear, are all of you _shemlen's_ so bad at directions? I think a _da'len_ could navigate better than you."

Of course, Lyna's quick jabs at Alistair's lack of navigational skills was not helping anything either. If they ever had to split up again after reuniting with Aedan at the Keep, he was definitely going to have a say about who was traveling with whom.

"Well sorry, but I don't see you helping in anyway, plus have you ever been in a city? Let alone Denerim?" Alistair said quickly to his defense.

"Enough with the bickering you two, your both starting to give me a headache."

"Aww the young. So tell me my pretty bard, shall we place a wager on when these two love birds will stop dancing around each other?" As bad as things were, Alim could always count on Zev to add a few more logs to the fire.

Both Lyna's, and Alistair's faces had gone beat red at the thought.

"Like I would ever consider sharing myself with such a man let alone a _shem_."

"Oh, great, your no prize either you know."

"Knock it off, both of you." Alim said cutting them both off. "Let's get this over with."

The house was surprising empty. The table was cleared of any dishes, and the only indication that someone was even in the house was the fire that was still smoldering in the corner. "Hello." He called out. "Is there anyone here? We've come to see Brother Genitivi."

The door at the end of the room opened and a young human man, perhaps only slightly younger than Alim, shuffled out before quickly closing the door behind himself. "My name is Weylon, and I'm sorry good ser, but the Brother is not home at the moment. I'm afraid that he left the city some time ago and has not been heard from since."

Disappointment at having missed Genitivi weighed down on him. "Can you tell us anything about the Brother's work? We've come to ask him questions about the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

The man tensed up immediately. "Not this again. Listen, the Urn is a myth. Many have gone missing in their search of it. My advice is for all of you to forget this foul notion."

"I'm sorry good ser," Leliana said stepping up. "But a man's life depends on this. Can you please tell us where Brother Genitivi is we can go and search him out?"

The man looked conflicted, but finally his shoulders dropped. "Fine, seeing as how you are set on this foul quest I'll tell you. The Brother set out towards Lake Calanhad, I believe he said something about a 'Spoiled Princess' I believe."

Alim knew what the young man meant. The Spoiled Princess was a bar located just outside of the Tower and across the lake. The Templar's took a delight in going there, and then coming back and bragging to the mages about their time outside of the Tower. Alim gave the young man a slight bow, "thank you good ser, we will take our leave now."

"Hold Alim, something is wrong here."

Alim looked over to Zevran. "What are you talking about Zev?"

Zev fixed Weylon an icy glare. "I would recognize this smell anywhere. It's the smell of death. Really reminds me of home. Please tell us, what is behind that door you came through before."

Weylon started to back away slowly. "That's…that's Genitivi's private room, and he…well, he doesn't like people going through his things."

The creaking of bow strings told him that his friends were ready to fight. "I think that we should take a look at his notes," Alim said taking a step towards the room. "Perhaps Genitivi left some clues as to where he was heading."

Weylon was starting to sweat. "Please ser, just leave, Brother Genitivi is a very private man and he does not want stranger's going through his notes."

Gaining more confidence he took another step towards the door. "I don't think he'll mind, unless of course, you have something to hide?"

The man lowered his head in defeat. "It would've been so much easier if you all just left. Now I'll have to deal with you."  
Alim had only a moments warning before a _Fireball_ came flying at him. Acting on reflex, Alim sprung up a barrier around himself. The force of the impact was still enough to drop him to the ground though, but two quick 'thuds' followed quickly after he hit the ground.

Weylon stared down in shock at the two arrows that were now buried in his chest. "No," the man said weakly falling to his knees. "I…wasn't supposed to die…he promised that I wou…"

A third arrow snapped the man's head back, silencing him forever. Alim got to his feet and looked at the man who had just tried to kill them. _'Why did you attack us you foul?'_

What they found in the next room caused bile to rise in his throat. In the corner a body, of whom he presumed was the real Weylon, laid in the corner with a blanket thrown over it.

"Oh, this is just wonderful." Alistair said waving his arms about. "Our only lead is now dead. What are we going to do now?"

Alim watched as Leliana kneeled down next to the corpse and give him the blessing of Andraste. "There was no lie when he said that Brother Genitivi was heading towards Spoiled Princess; that will be our next stop."

"Well, now that we got all of that covered, perhaps we should leave. As much as this smell reminds me of home, it is not one of my fonder memories and I would prefer to leave this stench behind."

Giving one last look at Weylon the group left the home of Brother Genitivi and headed out to their next stop and last stop in Denerim.

* * *

Aedan stood atop the battlements of Soldier's Peak, watching as more of Levi's family came into the gates of the Keep. It had been two days since they had cleared out the Keep of all the demons and the undead with the help of the Warden Mage Avernus. They had even managed to seal the rip in the Veil. After the mage had helped them he had sealed himself in his tower and no one had seen him since

Of course the past two days hadn't been exactly easy. The small group spent most of those two days either cleaning out parts of the Keep, or cleaning off the road so travelers could reach the Keep easier. Now that Levi's family started to arrive, they had gained help in both cleaning out the Keep and repairing it.

"Aedan, Levi just told me that his brother, Mikheal, has arrived, didn't you want to go and talk to him?"

Kallian had just come out onto the battlements wrapped almost head to toe in fur. He knew that Denerim didn't get all that cold in during the winter months. She was obviously use to the cold mountain air. Living in Highever had thickened his blood, and he found himself thinking of his home the more they stayed here. Giving her a smile he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you Kallian. How do you like the weather here? Cold yet?"

"You know I am jerk. How can you stand this weather?"

"You forget my heart; I grew up in these mountains. I'm use to this weather."

Her arms tightened around him. "'My heart', I like the sound of that." Pulling back she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Come now, you wanted to see this Master Smith, and I can't wait to see what he'll do with what we found."

_Flashback_

_ They had been traveling on the North Road with Levi for less than a day when they came across a hole in the ground. Strangest of all there seemed to be a smoking ball of metal, no bigger than a man's head, lying at the bottom of the pit._

_ "Okay," Natia said leaning over the edge and looking down at the metal. "I'm officially curious. What in the name of the Ancestors is that thing?"_

_ Wynne was the first to speak. "I think this is Star Metal. Very rare. Stories say that they fall from the heavens. I thought it was a myth."_

_ Aedan looked over at her. "I've never heard of such metal before."_

_ "I'm not surprised. Like I said, it's very rare, but a master blacksmith can forge this into a blade." Wynne said stepping down into the pit and examining the metal._

_ "Okay, I've never heard of a blade that was forge with a metal from the heavens. Who had such blades?"_

_ Wynne stopped her examination and faced them again. "There are only two I know of, and one of those is a rumor."_

_ Stepping out of the hole she brushed the dirt off of her arms before she continued. "It is said that King Maric's blade was forged of Star Metal. And it is also said that Andraste herself wielded a sword made of metal that the Maker sent to her. If there is a master blacksmith that you can trust, this metal can be turned into an unbreakable blade."_

_ Aedan felt his hope rise and fall. An unbreakable blade would be invaluable, but there were no master smiths that he could trust._

_ "My brother."  
Everyone looked back at Levi. Levi stared at each of them and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you see…my brother is a master smith, one of the best. And well, he would be happy to make it for you, no charge at all."_

_ Aedan felt his hope rise again. "Alright," he said looking back into the pit. "Let's just hope that this metal isn't all that heavy."_

_End Flashback_

Thankfully, the chunk of metal proved to be extremely light, or at least lighter than he thought it would weigh. The pack horse carried the metal for most of the trip thankfully.

Out in the court yard Levi's family scattered about setting up tents and fixing the stable. Near the main gate a makeshift forgery had been built and a big man, almost as big as Sten, stood in front of the coals. "Master Mikhael I presume?"

The big man turned and faced him. "Yeah, that's me. You must be that Warden that brought Levi here. On behave of my family ser, I must thank you for giving us this chance for the Dryden's to earn back our honor. If there's anything you need done, please come and see me my lord."

"Actually master smith, there is something you can do for me."

Lifting up the bag of star metal, Aedan set it down as gently as he could on the table between the two of them. "I was wondering if you could do something with this."

The smith untied the bag and exposed the metal. "Holy Andraste! This is Star Metal, isn't it my lord?"

"Yes, we found it on the North Road; can you do anything with this?"

Mikhael was running his fingers over the metal, almost as if he was in a trance. "Yes," he said finally. "I can work with this."

"What can you make?"

The man hesitated before he spoke again. "We'll it depends on what you want. There is a lot of metal here. I can either make you a Greatsword, or a longsword with an accompanying dagger. Which would you prefer ser?"

Aedan although he had no use for a dagger, he wasn't the best at using a Greatsword either. "A longsword and a dagger Master Mikhael."

Mikhael wasted no time and threw the lump of metal into the red hot coals. "Do you have any preference as to the design my lord?"

Aedan shook his head. "No. You can design them the way you see fit. However, I would prefer it if the longsword had a straight edge and the dagger to had a curved edge. Can you do that? And how long would it take and how much for your service?"

Mikhael turned the lump over in the fire. "A day, perhaps two my lord. And you don't owe me anything my lord, if anything; I should be paying you for giving me the honor of working on this metal my lord."

Aedan was still talking with Mikhael when Sten's booming voice sounded through the courtyard. "Warden, your Brother Warden is coming up the path."

Aedan and Kallian both ran over to the gate and stared down the path. Four people were running as fast as they could across the rough terrain towards the Keep. As the four drew close enough for Aedan to make out who they were he noticed something was off. Alistair was carrying a large bundle in his arms. As they drew even closer, Aedan began to make out the bundle that Alistair was carrying. It was a woman.

Aedan looked over at Kallian. The confusions on her face mirrored his own. Something was very wrong.

* * *

The five Warden companions were up in Avernus's tower with the Dalish elf and the old mage. Lyna was on a table and the Avernus was examining her. Aedan was clearly surprised that they brought an injured elf with them, but that confusion went away and urgency took its place once Alim told him that she was poisoned with the darkspawn taint. Alim was still explaining everything as Aedan guided them up the Keep towards Avernus. Avernus immediately ushered everyone who wasn't a Warden out of the room and went to work on the elf.

"This is more than just the darkspawn taint. The taint of the Fade also flows through her veins." Avernus explained to everyone present.

"Will the Joining save her then?" Alim asked trying to keep his voice steady. He had promised her that he would help her, and the Fade take him he would keep his word.

Avernus's hands dropped. "Yes, the Joining would be able to save her. But you should know that the Wardens do not take someone out of pity."

"Trust me," Alistair said, "She is more than capable. I got enough bruises on me to account for her skills."

Avernus shook his head. "Yes, that is all well, but the fact remains that I cannot perform the Joining."

The room went dead silent. "You can't or you won't?" Alim said through gritted teeth.

Avernus stared down the younger mage. "I can't young man. I know the ritual for the Joining, but we don't everything we need."

Alim swallowed the lump in his throat. He failed.

Not being able to look down at the girl he turned his back on everyone. "I can't perform the Joining, but perhaps there is something I can do."

Alim's attention was immediately back on the old man. "Please, if there is anything you can do I would be indebted to you."

Avernus turned his back on everyone. "I need you all to back away from the table. And no matter what happens, do not come near us."

Alim was unsure of what was going to happen, but this man could save her. Backing away from the table he watched as his fellow Wardens backed away also. Avernus turned back to the table. "One final act for the Wardens."

The knife was in the air and embedded in Avernus's hand before anyone could stop him. A red aura twisted and swirled around his body. The blood from his hand dripped down and fell upon the elf's head. The red aura continued twisting around until it came to his hand. With a flash the aura shot down and pierced Lyna's chest.

Lyna's eyes snapped open, her back arched off the table and her mouth opened in a silent scream. The aura quickly disappeared and she slumped back onto the table and her eyes closed. Avernus stumbled away from her and then fell onto his back.

Aedan rushed over to the old mages side and kneeled down next to him. Alim went up and checked on Lyna. The dark lines on her face were gone and her breathing was evening out. But more than that, Alim could now sense the taint in her. She was a Grey Warden now.

After being sure she would live, Alim kneeled down next to Aedan just as his friend was closing the old mages eyes. "'One final act for the Wardens' is what his last words were."

Aedan stood and faced the small group of Wardens. "He lived a Warden, and died so another Sister could join us. We need to erect a funeral pyre. He may have done some awful things over the years, but he is still our Brother, and he deserves to be treated as such."

**Hi everyone. No I am not dead. School is officially over for me know, and I've started the fully time job of trying to find a job. Luckily I've been able to snag one, so I should be able to focus in on my stories more now. Once again, if anyone is interest I am interested in a Beta Reader for this story and perhaps so others. If you're interested please let me know, I really don't know how the whole process works.**

**Anyway, hope that you all liked this chapter. Please read and review, and once again I 'm sorry that this took so long to get out to you. See y'all in the next chapter.**

**ffdrake**


	13. A Night of Rest

**Chapter 13**

The halls of the Keep were completely disserted as Aedan walked through the Keep. Of course, the fact that no one was around could be contributed to the fact that the sun had gone below the horizon several hours ago. If it hadn't been for the message he received from Master Mikhael, he would be in the warmth of his bed, and not walking through the cold halls. The two wrapped blades that he held more than made up for the cold walk however.

Reaching the old commander's room, he knocked lightly on the door before entering. The room had been cleaned from top to bottom and almost all of the broken furnishings in the room had been removed. The only two pieces of furniture that remained in the room were the large four poster bed near the back and the commander's desk.

Kallian sat in front of the dying fire with one of the blankets from their makeshift bed wrapped around her. Setting the covered blades down on the desk, he knelt behind the elf and wrapped his arms around her before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Taking the blanket from her, he sat down fully behind her, and then brought the blanket back around the both of them. "Hmmm. I like this."

He had no reason to disagree with her. "In the Alienage, we hardly had enough wood for a fire, and we never had blankets like these. It's amazing how much warmth you can get from the two combined."

He frowned at her comment. The more she spoke of the Alienage, the more that he swore he would see to it that the Alienage would get better treatment. Surely he could still have some influence to get things done. His family's name might still have some weight with the nobles of Ferelden. "Enough of this gloom though," she said looking over her shoulder at him, "how did the swords come out?"

Giving her another peck on the cheek, he stood and went over to where the blades laid. Picking up the longsword he removed the cover. Per his request, the blade was a straight and each edge had a slight inward curve. The hilt was long enough to be held with two hands, but the balance of the sword made it easy to wield one handed. The most striking feature of the blade however, was the blue patterns that were ingrained on the blades surface. Kallian's eyes went wide at the sight and she carefully held it as if she were holding a new born babe.

"It's beautiful Aedan."

Reaching back, he grabbed the dagger. This one also had a blue pattern ingrained on the metal, but instead of a straight blade, this one had a curved edge much in the same style as the Dalish _Dar'Misu_. Taking the longsword back from Kallian, he held out the dagger for her to examine. Her eyes were still wide with awe as she stared at the dagger. Finally looking up at him she smiled. "They're both beautiful Aedan, what are you going to call them?"

Picking up the longsword he held it out straight, and then brought it back so he could run his fingertips across the edge. "Well, seeing as how it is made of Star Metal, I was thinking of calling it _Starfang_."

"What about this one?" She asked holding the dagger up higher.

"I can't name that one my heart."

She blushed at that one. "Why not?"

"Well, it's not mine, it's yours my love. You have to name it."

Her eyes slowly left the dagger and rose to match his gaze. "Are you…are you serious Aedan?"

The look on her face was told him that he made the right choice. Taking her hand, he closed it around the hilt. "Yes, Kallian, I mean it. The blade is yours love."

Stepping back, she twirled the dagger between her fingers before throwing it up and then catching it again on its way down. "Well," she said coming close to him again. "Seeing as how you took 'Starfang', I guess that I'll go with '_Starclaw'_. How does that sound?"

Giving her a smile he closed the distance between them and captured her lips. "I think that would be perfect." He said breathlessly.

She smiled and started to play with one of the loose buttons on his shirt. "Aedan," she said his name slowly. "I've, been thinking a lot, ever since, well, ever since the 'incident'."

He didn't need her to tell him what 'incident' she was talking about. The scar on her chest was still there. "Well, like I said. I've been thinking, and well, Aedan. Life is too short."

Using the tips of his fingers he moved a few loose strands of hair behind her pointed ear. "I know Kallian. That is why we can't let the past destroy us. You're the one who taught me that Kallian."

Her hand started to shake. "By the Creators, how does Natia go about this?"

Lifting her shin he looked deep into her eyes. "Kallian, what are you talking about? How does Natia go about 'what'?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. For a minute he was afraid he had said something upsetting, but then her eyes opened and he saw something in them that wasn't there before. Determination. "Aedan. Life is too short. I don't want to have any regrets."

Her hand pulled on the ties of her robe and let the loose garment fall to the ground. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Aedan," she called, "I told you before that I wanted to wait. Well, I'm finished waiting. I want to live, with you here tonight."

He watched in a daze as she backed up and pushed herself back onto the bed. "Well Aedan? Are you finished waiting?"

His mind snapped out of the haze it was in long enough for him to shred what cloths he was wearing and join her on the bed. Pulling her to him he roughly slammed his lips onto hers. His passion was matched by her own, as she grasped his hair and held him in place.

Feeling her move beneath him lifted the haze enough for him to pull back from her. "Kallian," he croaked out breathlessly. "Are you sure…that you want this? Once we start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

One of her hands disentangled itself from his hair and gently caressed his face. "Aedan, my heart, my love; I want this. I don't want you to stop, or hold back, now or ever. I want you with me tonight, and forever."

* * *

In another part of the Keep, Natia laid on her bed staring at the low overhang ceiling. It wasn't physical exhaustion that kept her up, it was thinking of the future that kept her up. "Brooding so hard is not becoming of one of your beauty my little friend."

Natia looked over at her bed mate. The assassin had quickly found his way to her room, and her bed, shortly after he had arrived at the Keep. "As much as I enjoy a good tumble Zev, I'm afraid that twice a night is my current limit."

Zev raised an eyebrow at that? "Really? Well, perhaps we'll have to work on that."

She chuckled at that. By the Ancestor's if it wasn't for Zev, she was sure that she would go out of her mind with boredom. Sure the others were fun to be with, but Zev added a certain element that the others just couldn't. At least, not for her anyway.

"Well," Zev said sitting up more. "If you're not tired, yet don't want another round, perhaps you can tell me what has you thinking so hard then?"

Staying silent, she debated on whether or not to tell him. "We'll be going to Orzammar soon. I ain't lookin forward to goin back there."

Zev propped himself up on one elbow and faced her. "Left on bad terms eh?"

"Hpmf, that would be an understatement. Hopefully they still be thinkin I rotten in the Deep Roads. Otherwise, things could get messy down there."

"But there's more than that; isn't there?"

Ancestors take him for being so perceptive. "My sister."

One brow rose on Zev's face. "Oh, is she as rough a tumbler as you?"

"Don't know, I'm the loud one. But…she had things going for her. I just, don't want to ruin anything good she has by showing up again."

"Little one, would it be better if she found out later that you were in Orzammar, and never went to see her. What would she think then?"

She thought about what he said. "Damn you Zev, you can make sense at times you know that?"

The elf laughed. "Oh, but don't tell anyone. It would ruin my image. But for now, tell me of your home. I've often heard of the dwarven caves, but alas, I've not had the pleasure of venturing down that particular tunnel. Until recently of course."

Snapping her hand back she caught the elf on his jaw in response. "Ha, just keep it up Zev. But there ain't much to tell of that place. At least, not where my family lived. We be Casteless. We can't even walk the streets without risking a fight. But…other places, higher places…they be…beautiful."

She waited for Zev to laugh, but instead he just sat there in silence. "Okay Zev," she said as his silence continued, "you're startin to scar me here. What gives?"

A sly smile appeared on his face. "Well, you had a far off look just now. I didn't want to interrupt you. Plus, you've never told me of your life before the Wardens."

"Well then," she said sitting up straighter, "if you got the time, and if you can stay awake, then I'll tell you the story of my life."

* * *

Alim rested his head against the wooden door. He'd been standing outside of the door for the past half hour, debating on whether or not he should enter. Finally mustering his courage, he rasped on the door.

He heard rustling coming from inside the room. The door cracked open and his heart broke at the sight. The bard's once lively eyes were dull and glossed over. Without thought, he reached out and pulled the broken woman tightly into his arms. At first she did nothing, but slowly her arms loosely went around his waist. "Please Leliana," he begged, "don't do this alone."

His words seemed to fall on death ears, but soon he felt the warmth of her tears fall onto his neck and her arms tightened around him. Moving his hand behind her head, he entangled his fingers into her red hair. "It's alright Leliana," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here, let it out. Let me be your rock for you tonight."

"By-by the Maker…Alim I…I killed her."

_Flashback_

_ A slight gleam of light was his only clue to duck once he entered the house. The blade flew above his head and sunk into the wooden frame behind him. Pointing his hand towards the armor chest Alim let loose a '_Lightning'_ spell point blank into the man's chest._

_ Righting himself, he turned around to find Alistair cleaning off his blade and placing it back into its sheath. "Only two guards? This isn't right."_

_ Everyone looked to the red haired bard as she looked around the small room. "Marjolaine should have more guards than just this. Alistair, Zev,Lyna could you three stay out here, and be wary. She will have more men somewhere."_

_ The next room they entered was just as empty, except for the lone woman sitting down in front of a low burning fire holding a large book in her hands. The darkhaired woman looked causally over her shoulder. "Ah, Leliana, so lovely to see you again my dear."_

_ The woman was certainly not what he was expecting. If anything, she was extremely beautiful, and she seemed to emit almost an aura of desire around her. This woman would give a Desire Demon a run for its money._

_ Marjolaine's calm demeanor seemed to only enrage Leliana further. "You're glad to see me! How can you say that! You sent those assassins after me! And now you lure us here and have your guards attack us!"_

_ The dark haired woman waved her hand dismissively in front of her. "Oh, you must forgive the shabby accommodations. I try to do my best, but you see what I must work with. This whole country smells like wet dog. I cannot get it out of my hair, my cloths, my-"_

_ "Enough with the fake pleasantries," Alim said sharply. "Why are you after Leliana."_

_ Marjolaine's eyes looked over him almost as if she was looking at a piece of meat at the market. "So, business like your companion. Do I need a reason to come and see my treasured Leliana?"_

_ "You framed me! Had me caught, tortured. I thought that in Ferelden I could escpae from you. What happened? What did I do that could make you hate me so?"_

_ One of the woman's eyebrows rose. "Dead? I know you my Leliana. Four or five men you could dispatch easily, and with some pleasure. They were simply sent to give you cause to come to me, and see, here you are."_

_ "You know, I think a written invitation would've been better." Alim said tightening his grip on his staff._

_ "Ignore what she says." Leliana said briefly taking her eyes off of Marjolaine. "She's lying, I know how she works."_

_ Turning back, Leliana focused in on her dark haired mentor. "What are you doing here Marjolaine? Why are you in Ferelden again and why are you after me?"_

_ Marjoliane shook her head. "In truth, you have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you go, you understand my dear. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you left my side. You're time at the Chantry in Lothering, the quiet life. That is not you my dear. 'What is she up too' I wondered for days. You were so quiet, no letters, little talking to others, and then, one day you up and left the Chantry. What possible conclusions could I draw?"_

_ "You think that I left eh Chantry…because of you?" Leliana said unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. "You think that I still have some plan for revenge? You are insane, paranoid."_

_ Alim took a step in front of Leliana and leveled his staff at Marjolaine. "Not everything is about you. The Blight is what concerns Leliana now."_

_ If the dark haired woman was afraid, she didn't show it. "And who is this little elf? Your new toy Leliana, never knew you fancied the elves so much, you must've lowered your standards."_

_ "Alim is no toy; he is my friend and companion!" Leliana hissed taking a step towards her._

_ Marjolaine chuckled at her outburst before addressing him. "Oh, you must be careful with this one young one. She will snare you with her net, and then lose you when you have served your purpose."_

_ "I am not like that Marjolaine, I am not you!"_

_ The dark haired woman chuckled and took a step towards the duo. "Oh, but you are me. You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do. Do you know why you were such a master manipulator? It's because you loved the game. You reveled in the power that it gave you. You cannot change or deny this."_

_ Alim once again leveled his staff at the woman. "No matter what you say, no matter what she has done in the past, I trust Leliana with my life."_

_ Leliana wide eyes stared at him, fresh tears threatening to fall. "Thank you Alim."_

_ Leliana drew her dagger and pointed it at her old mentor. "You will not threaten me again Marjolaine. I want you out of my life, forever."_

_ Alim raised his staff slightly. "Leliana has put the past behind her. You should too."_

_ "Leave Ferelden," Leliana cut in. "I never want to see you again. What you do is no longer my concern."_

_ "Oh, now Leliana, is that anyway to treat you lover?" Marjolaine asked taking a step towards them._

_ Alim once again stood between the two. "She said to leave," he hissed to the woman, "now leave."_

_ Marjolaine stood there looking at the two, a slight grin on her face. "Ah, I see you've found a replacement for me my dear. But you should know better than anyone. I will never lose."_

_ The woman moved faster than he thought possible. With her right hand she grabbed his staff and pointed it away from her chest. Her left hand started to come towards his neck. The shine of a small knife just barely visible from beneath her long sleeve. _

_ Her body froze mid swing, and her eyes widened in terror. It was only when he looked down slightly that he could see the cause. A small knife was stuck in-between her breasts, piercing her heart. Looking back, Leliana had her hand out, fingers lose, her eyes wide with shock._

_End Flashback_

Alim had no idea how long he stood there holding the bard; but he would stay forever if that's what it would take to give her a measure of comfort. Leliana pulled back from him slightly, her tears still fresh on her face.

Reaching up he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Leliana, if there is a way to take your pain, name it, and I will do it willingly."

A slight smile touched her lips. "Thank you Alim, but you being here, is more than I could hope for."

Alim lost track of just how long they stood there holding each other; but eventually Leliana pulled away from him and wiped the last remnants of her tears away. "I've…been thinking about what happened."

"She was important to you, wasn't she?"

Leliana looked up at him sharply, her eyes wide. "It's alright Leli," he said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone has a past."

Still she looked apprehensive, but eventually she nodded her head. "She was…a dear friend, and my mentor…and perhaps something more. But, it is more than just her that is troubling me."

"What do you mean Leli?"

"I'm…scared Alim."

"Of what?"

Her eyes went wide and defenseless. "Of myself."

Oh all the things she could've said at that moment, that was the one thing he was not expecting. "Leli, what do you mean?"

Brushing his hand off her shoulder, she turned her back on him. "Back with Marjolaine…a part of me is sadden to see her gone, but another part of me…it enjoys the fact that I was the one to end her life. By the Maker Alim, what if she was right? What if I am her? What if I turn into her?"

Turning back to him, new tears had started to form. "I…I don't know who I am anymore. My life in the Chantry was peaceful, quiet. I loved it there. But out here, hunting, fighting, spying, killing, another part of me revels in the feeling. And I…I want to hate myself for those feelings, but…I just can't. Oh Alim…I'm torn, I…don't know who I am."

Alim's mind was blank. '_How can I help her? I…I can't stand seeing her like this. She's almost like…That's it!'_

Walking up to her, he gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she was forced to sit down. Sliding the only other piece of furniture over, which was nothing more than an old worn down stool, Alim sat down on eye level with Leliana and held out his hand. The bard's eye's widened at the dim light that started to form in-between his fingers.

"Leliana, what am I?"

She looked at him curiously. "You're…a mage."

"No," he said letting go of the light. "I'm Alim. Nothing more, nothing less. And you are Leliana. Plain and simple."

"Alim, I…appreciate what you're trying to say, but-"

"Leliana. You said that you don't know who you are, right? But in truth, you are both a Chantry sister, and a bard in both meanings. Everyone has two sides to them, some perhaps more. If you try to cover one side up, you become incomplete. Only by accepting yourself, both the Chantry side and the Bard side, will you ever be whole."

"Are you saying, that…my time in the Chantry was meaningless?"

"No Leliana, I'm not saying that." Taking a breath he held it for a second before continuing. "But ever since you went to the Chantry, you've been lying to yourself that your old life is no longer a part of you. Don't try to be something you're not, just be yourself. And if the world can't accept that, know that there is always one person who will accept you. You are a good person, and a great friend Leliana. Don't let others, especially yourself, convince you otherwise."

By the end of his speech, he noticed that the tears had long since dried on her face, and she was blessing him with a shy smile. "When did you get so smart Alim."

"Well, actually," he said scratching the back of his head nervously, "what I just told you, well…the First Enchanter told me sort of the same thing when I first came to the Tower."

Her slight giggle made his heart soar. "Oh Alim, you're so funny."

"Well, you know…it doesn't' matter that I'm just repeating things the point is-" Her lips on his silenced him immediately.

When did she get so close to him? As quick as her lips touched his, they left again. Her face was slightly down cast, and…was that a blush on her cheeks? "Thank you Alim…you are…definitely something else. You are the dearest friend I have."

The itch on the back of his head started up again. "Well, you know." _Oh sod, where in the Fade did all of my confidence go? One moment I'm fine, and the next I can't utter three words together!"_

"Oh Alim, you are so cute when you're flustered."

Alim stood up quickly enough to knock the stool back. "Well…I, you know…it's…well it's late, I should…be going, yes definitely be going now."

A sudden yank on his arm stopped him from turning completely towards the door. Leliana, had a firm grip on his hand. "Alim…will you stay with me tonight?"

His ears got any hotter he swore they would burst into open flames. "Leli…I don't if-well, you're my-well I just…I've never-"

"Oh Alim." She laughed. "I just want you to stay with me tonight, is that so bad?"

"Well, I guess…I can, sleep on the floor maybe."

"Oh, but there is room on the bed."

"Leli…I don't know. I've never-"

"Alim. Lay down right now."

Without thinking he laid down on her bed. Is back as stiff as a board. "Hahaha, oh Alim," she said gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "relax. I need you here with me tonight. So please, relax."

As if her hand had a magic of its own, he felt his body slowly relax. His eye lids started to grow heavy as her hand found its way up into his hair. His last conscious thought was hearing her voice gently whisper to him. "Sleep, my dearest mage, sleep."

* * *

Lyna gazed out at the mountains from the top of the battlements. How her life had changed in just these few short weeks. Ripped away from her clan, and now a Grey Warden in a land she had hardly ever seen. Thinking of the Wardens brought her hand up to the medallion that now hung around her neck.

Aedan had put a small amount of the old mages blood into the amulet for her. He said that it was to remind her always of those who failed to become Wardens.

Thinking of fallen comrades brought a painful memory to the surface. _'Tamlen,'_ she thought watching the sun start to rise in the east. '_If only you could see me now. What would you say? You'd probably laugh and say that irony sucks, right?_'

Only, Tamlen wasn't here. Her dearest friend, and recent love, had gone missing when they found that Creator forsaken mirror. Her entire clan had set out in order to find him; but in the end all of their efforts were in vain. There was no sign of him, no tracks, nothing. She refused to believe that he was dead. She couldn't believe that he was dead; she wouldn't believe it. _'Where ever you are Tamlen, I swear that I will find you.'_

* * *

In the main hall of the Keep, Alistair sat infront of the dying embers of the fire, looking at the portrait of the Wardens above the fire place for the thousandth time. This Keep was amazing; it could've easily rivaled Weisshaupt in its prime. If only Duncan could've seen this place; Fade for that matter, if any of his Warden Brothers and Sisters could see this place. There was so much history here.

"Do you shems ever sleep? Or do you plan to watch those flames until they die completely?"

Lyna had come down from the wall. "Well, the others are umm…making too much noise for me to sleep tonight."

A sly quickly spread across her face. "Oh, I see. I guess these stone walls don't do much to block that type of noise huh."

"Uhh, no not really. Uhh, how do your people…um. I guess I just don't understand how everyone else deals…well, with the noise."

"Well, we have, ummm…what is that picture of?"

Alistair looked back up at the large picture, more than grateful for a chance to end that particular conversation. "It's a representation of the battle of the 'Silent Plains'. It was the first time that an archdemon was defeated by the Grey Wardens. 200 years later, the darkspawn rose again. Once again led by an archdemon, and the Grey Wardens were called upon once again to fight. After the first Blight, the Wardens gained their reputation, a shield against the darkspawn. And ever since that first battle, we have battled the darkspawn, and will continue to do so until they are no more."

She didn't say anything; she just stood there looking at the picture. "How many Blights have there been?"

"Four, well, including this one I guess five."

Once again she fell silent. "I envy you shems. And the _durgen'len_. You both retain so much."

"I know that _shemlen_ is another name for us humans; but what's a _durgen'len_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said with a slight blush. "I'm so use to being with the people that I forgot that I use elvish words. _Durgen'len_ means 'Children of the Stone'. It is what we call the dwarves."

"Oh I see." Alistair looked back up at the painting. "But, what did you mean that you envy us?"

"You…you have your history still. You know who you are, and where you came from. My people…we have nothing. Our history has been long lost. You shems have no idea how truly blessed you are."

"Oh, well yeah. I mean, I know a lot of history, if you wanna hear it sometime."

Her face fell. "I…I think I've had enough of history…for some time."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, she bit her lip and move away from him towards the door. "I think…we've talked enough Alistair. There will be time in the morning for more discussion on history."

Without giving him a chance, she turned and strode form the room, almost slamming the door behind her. Scratching the back of his head he looked up at the large portrait once again. "Huh. Don't think I'll ever understand women."

**Well, there we go, another chapter down. Sorry for the long delay in getting this out but I think I reworte this chapter about four times. Once again, I'm in the market for a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested please let me know. I'm not really sure how the whole system works. Anyway, please review, it really helps me wright when y'all leave reviews. Thanks once again for reading, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out in a timely fashion. See y'all in the next chapter.**

**ffdrake**


	14. Orzammar

**Alright, finally got out a new chapter, and it's kinda a long one. One of the reasons for the long time is that I've recently got a beta-reader and we've been working on editing all of my chapters. As of now, chapters 1-4 have been edited and re-posted, as well as this chapter too. Also, mild warning for mild adult situation in this chapter. Also, the names of Kallian's and Aedan's star-metal weapons have been changed in this chapter. Aedan's is now called 'Starwrath', and Kallian's is called 'Starfang'. **

******I want to give a big shout-out and thank you to my beta reader; Paragon of Awsomeness. Please R&R, the reviews really help motivate me to keep writing.**  


**Chapter 14**

The snowcapped peaks of the Frostback Mountains loomed ahead of the weary travelers. The well-traveled path to Orzammar lay behind them, and the great iron doors to the underground city stood in front of them. Outside the doors there was a small market where dwarven peddlers tried to sell their goods to the sparse travelers that dared to brave the mountain path. For what seemed like the thousandth time since they had left Soldier's Peak, Aedan adjusted his new scale armor. Upon his chest was the symbol of the Grey Wardens: the mighty Gryphon. This particular variant of the sigil marked him as the new Warden Commander of Ferelden.

"The symbol suits you Aedan. Stop worrying about it."

Kallian stood by his side while Wolf sat next to her. She held her new bow down by her side. Starfang was in its sheath on her hip, and a full quiver was strapped onto the back of her leather armor. Behind her walked Morrigan, Natia, Zev, and Shale.

After they had arrived at the Spoiled Princess, they were quickly set upon by dozens of unmarked assassins. If it wasn't for Zev, they would've been taken completely by surprise. After a fairly 'intense' interrogation of the lone survivor – once again courtesy of Zev – that had taken several hours due to his zealotry, they learned that the assassins had come from a small village deep within the Frostback Mountains known as Haven. Just off the path to Orzammar, Alim took Leliana, Alistair, Lyna, Sten and Wynne with him and headed south towards the small village. Once Aedan's group had successfully secured the aid of the dwarves they were to head south and join up with the rest of them.

The decision to name him as Warden Commander came about just as they were leaving Soldier's Peak. Alistair had calmly come up to him with a new set of Scale Armor, only this one had the symbol of the Warden Commander on its chest plate. He had previously gone to the others and gotten their support before he did this, so there was no way Aedan could turn him down.

"I've never really wanted to lead Kallian. It was my brother's destiny to rule Highever, and his son after him. I was _never _really taught how to lead." He explained again for what seemed like the thousandth time.

And once again Kallian shook her head. "You don't see it, do you Aedan? You've been our leader from the beginning, even back when Duncan was still alive. You are a natural leader Aedan, but you're more than that as well; we all _believe in you_. You should too."

Natia approached the pair, eyeing the gates warily. "Oh sod, I think it would've been better if I went with Alim. By the Ancestors, I never thought I'd actually be coming back here."

Aedan looked back at the great iron doors. "Any clues as to how we should deal with your people Natia?"

Natia gave a very loud snort. "Well… if, and I really do stress 'if', we can even get into the city, we'll want to talk directly to the king if we can. Even if we get his approval, the other houses will be slow to mobilize their warriors. To be honest Aedan, I don't know why we're even bothering with this."

"'T'is simple, dwarf," Morrigan said walking past the group. "Outside of the Wardens, the dwarves are the only ones who have fought consistently against the darkspawn."

"_This_ is the home of the dwarves? It has led me to nothing but a large hole in the ground." Shale's rocky voice groaned out.

Near the door Aedan caught sight of something that made him stop cold. There were humans in front of the dwarven guards, and one of them was clearly wearing the sigil of Gwaren… _Loghain's_ sigil. Pulling out his cloak, Aedan quickly wrapped it around himself, hiding the Warden symbol. The others took note of his action. "Near the gate, there are humans working for Loghain trying to get into the city." Everyone looked at the door. "For now, let's spread out. Zev, Natia, see if you can get close and see what is going on. Morrigan, you and Shale can…just try not to stand out too much."

Natia and Zev walked up to the merchant that was stationed nearest to the door. Taking a hold of Kallian around her waist, and loving the small blush that came to her cheeks, Aedan led her over to a dwarf merchant who looked like he was selling mostly weapons.

A short time later, Natia and Zev made their way over to the two of them. "Well, what's going on?"

"Well, two silvers say they're not here to make up and be our friends." Natia said looking back at the gate.

Feeling Wolf tense by his side he reached down and rubbed the top of his mabari's head. "Friends or not," he muttered while removing his cloak, "we're going to have to go past them in order to get into Orzammar."

"Do you have a plan?" Kallian asked by his side, her hand was firmly clasped on Starfang.

Taking a moment to think, Aedan came up with a plan. "Let's see if we can get out of this without having to kill them. Zev, go and round up the others. Natia, you're with us."

Zev nodded once and took off. With Kallian, Natia, and Wolf on his heels, Aedan walked up to the gates of Orzammar.

"Neiata, I've told you before surfacer; Orzammar will see none but its own enter the city for now." A dwarf said to the human that was trying to get in.

The human was obviously starting to run out of patience. "I don't care what is going on it that city! I am the king's messenger, and I have a message from King Loghain for your lords-or deshyrs- or whatever you call them. You must let me into the city immediately!"

The dwarf was also apparently running out of patience himself as he retorted. "I don't care if you're the king's wiper. Orzammar will have none but its own!"

Ignoring the messenger, Aedan strode up to the guard. "I apologize for the intrusion good ser, but my companions and I must enter the city and speak with your King Endrin Aeducan."

Recognizing the sigil of the Grey Wardens, the guard shook his head. "I am sorry Warden, but King Endrin Aeducan returned to the stone not three weeks past." Behind him Natia sucked in a breath. "Now the Assembly is locked in a battle over the successor. Until a new king is named, I cannot allow any surfacer into the city."

Giving a slight nod to Kallian, she reached into her pack and handed him the treaties. "I have here a treaty that the dwarves signed with the Grey Wardens. A Blight is upon us, and the Wardens need their traditional dwarven allies." The dwarf calmly took the scroll and started to read it over before nodding. "Well, that is the royal seal, which means that only the Assembly can declare it. You have permission to enter the city of Orzammar Warden, and you honor us with your presence."

"What? You're going to let in a _traitor_ into the city over me! It is well known that the Grey Wardens betrayed King Cailan to his death and now seek to usurp the throne! In the name of King Loghain, I demand that you execute this… this stain on the honor of Ferelden immediately!"

Starwrath was in his left hand and against the man's throat before he could even contemplate his movements. Behind him Aedan heard Kallian pulling back on her bow string and Natia stepping forward with her daggers ready. "Two mistakes: One was naming that betrayer Loghain king. The second was calling the Wardens traitors."

The man glared at him. "I have a mage and a seasoned captain, 'Warden'. And you think to challenge me with a dwarf and a pathetic elf bitch?"

Any chance the man had of simply walking away vanished with that comment. "Perhaps I should have given myself and my companions a proper introduction. I am Aedan Cousland, newly appointed Warden Commander of Ferelden. Beside me is my mabari war hound, Wolf. The two women that you mentioned are Kallian Tabris, and Natia Brosca; both of whom are Grey Wardens. The man with a knife to your mage's throat is Zevran, an Antivan Crow."

The man's eyes widened and shifted his gaze to where his mage stood stock still with Zev's blade pressed tightly against the man's neck.

"The woman with a staff pointed at your 'captain's' back is Morrigan, a mage herself." The messenger shifted his gaze just in time to see his guard fall to his knees, clutching his chest in pain as Morrigan stood behind him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"It surely knows how to make an entrance. Does It wish me to squish the little man like I would an annoying pigeon?"

Even with a sword against his neck, the man was able to look behind him. His already white face completely lost the rest of its color as he saw the imposing form of the golem Shale standing behind him. "Warden," the dwarven guard called. "I really don't care if you kill these men seeing that they've been the source of numerous headaches, but please do it off of my doorstep."

Nodding, he pressed his blade harder against the man's neck, forcing him to back up off the steps. "Move, I don't want to anger the dwarves by having to spill your blood on their steps."

The man was starting to shake. "Please… mercy."

He wanted to end this man's life for insulting the Wardens and more importantly insulting his beloved Kallian, almost as much as he wanted to get his revenge against Howe. But this wasn't who he was, or what his family would've wanted him to do. Pulling back, he removed the blade from the man's neck. "Run. _Now_."

The man stepped back and rubbed his neck. "You are nothing more than a foul orphan bastard."

The messengers hand flashed down to his waist and pulled free a small throwing dagger.

As his arm moved forward, Aedan slashed down with Starwrath, cleaving the man's arm right off. Drawing the Cousland Blade with his right hand he pierced the man through the stomach, sinking half the blade into the messenger's body, and twisted. Starwrath sung through the air as it passed with ease through the man's neck.

His guard and mage watched in horror as their leader's head fell to ground and rolled away from its body. His attention refocused back onto the other two men. He raised Starwrath and pointed it at the two men. "You have two options: Run, and pray to the Maker that you never cross our path again. Or you can die here and now."

Barely a second passed before the two men took off down the trail and as far away from Orzammar as they could get.

Sheathing his swords Aedan turned back towards the rest of his companions. "T'was unwise to leave those two alive, Warden." Morrigan said leaning on her staff as she watched the two men scramble down the path.

"Maybe," Aedan conceded. "But they had no fight in them. No point in killing someone who doesn't even have the courage to defend themselves."

The guard had a slight smile on his face. "Well, if you weren't a Warden I would've offered you passage into Orzammar just for getting rid of that useless sack of sod. You and your companions have permission to enter the city Warden. But be warned; I doubt you will find much aid within this place."

As the giant iron gates opened, Aedan felt an uneasy chill creep up his spine. Something was going to happen in this city very soon. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Sitting in the very back of Tapster's Tavern, Natia scanned over the face of each dwarf in the room as she waited for Zev to come back with their drinks. A part of her was still afraid that someone might recognize her. If that happened, she doubted that even her status as a Warden could protect her.

"Ah my little Warden, is this how you intend to spend your time? Hiding in the shadows?"

Zev's smooth voice broke her out of her stupor. "Sorry Zev, I'm just…uneasy."

The assassin chuckled before sitting down with two pints of ale held in each hand. "Understandable my dear. From what you told me, I would be uneasy as well were I in your… _position_." He grinned while sliding one of the drinks over to her.

The door to the tavern opened and Aedan's tall form came in with Kallian, like always, trailing right behind him. She swore, if those two where attached together any more, they would be one person. Catching his attention with a wave the new Warden Commander of Ferelden made his way over to the small table.

"I figured we'd find you here Natia. Trust you and Zev to find the nearest tavern… or brothel." Aedan said with a slight smirk.

Although she would usually come up with a witty retort, at the moment Natia found that she had no strength to do so. "What did you learn from the Assembly?"

Aedan picked up his pint, gave it a quick sniff, and then proceeded to down half of it in one go. Kallian on the other hand, took a quick sniff, scrunched up her face, then proceeded to try and copy Aedan. Which then lead to her almost coughing up a lung when she set the mug down. Aedan gave the elf a small but loving smile and a light pat on the back before turning his attention back to Zevran and herself.

"The Assembly is apparently deadlocked between two candidates for the throne. One is Bhelen Aeducan, the last and youngest son of the previous King, and the other is Lord Harrowmont. Anything you can tell us about these two Natia?"

Taking a long drink she settled back against her high backed chair. "Well, this was not what I was suspecting. If there was going to be a war for the throne, I always thought that it would've been between Trian and Duran – King Endrin's two oldest sons. And even the Casteless knew that the middle son, Duran, was the king's favorite child. Wonder what happened."

"The Shaperate told us the story. Apparently it all took place not long after you left actually. King Endrin set out into the Deep Roads along with his three sons, each of whom took a different path from the main group, and was each given a task to do. Trian was supposedly attacked by Duran in the Deep Roads, who killed him. When their father arrived, Bhelen accused his older brother of murder, and two of the men that Duran had with him confessed that Duran had ordered them to attack and kill Trian.

"After that, Duran was sentenced to walk the Deep Roads and fight darkspawn until he was killed. King Endrin later sent out a handful of search parties for him, apparently hoping that he was still alive. So far, no one has been able to find him. And unfortunately, the treaty we have only compels Orzammar's king, not the city itself. Therefore only a crowned ruler of Orzammar can make the call to send the dwarven armies above ground. But the Assembly has been deadlocked ever since King Endrin died, and we can't hold out any longer."

"So, what you're saying is that we have to support either Bhelen or Harrowmont, and get them on the throne, right?" Natia asked already knowing the answer.

Aedan took another long drink from his ale, emptying it completely. "Yeah, sounds like it's the only way to break this stalemate they're in at the moment. Although… I really do loathe the idea of involving myself in politics, especially dwarven politics if the rumors I've heard are correct."

Giggling brought everyone's attention to the elf at the table. Kallian's cheeks were stained with a light red blush. By the Ancestors, this girl was a light-weight; her ale was barely half gone. On second thought however, it _was_ high quality dwarven ale. Most surface ale tasted like someone decided to mix piss and water into a bucket and pass it off as ale.

"A noble who hates *hic* politics. You _are_ different love." The elf said as she leaned on Aedan's arm.

"He-he, looks like your little elf is a bit of a light drinker, eh Aedan?" Natia said, downing the last of her own ale.

Kallian had managed to finish off the rest of her ale before she let Aedan take the cup away. By this point she was starting to sway back and forth. Aedan pushed his chair back and took the elf under the arms and helped her stand. "Well," Aedan said holding onto his elf. "I guess we'll call this one a night. We'll talk more in the morning about which person to support, and what we'll have to do to even be able to talk to them. Good night to you both."

Natia watched with amusement as Aedan half lead, half carried the elf out of the bar and to their room on the tavern's upper level. When they were out of sight, she raised an eyebrow at Zev. "So, just how much liquor did you add to Kallian's pint anyway?"

Zev smirked at her. "More than enough to get the desired outcome my dear dwarf."

* * *

Leading Kallian back to their room in the upper levels of Tapster's Tavern, Aedan was forced to half support half carry his elven lover. What he couldn't understand, was how she got so drunk off of just one pint of ale. They hadn't been there for more than half an hour and she was already stone cold drunk. He had a strong suspicion that those two had added a few 'secret ingredients' to her cup before he and Kallian had come in. "Aeedaaann? What's a *burp* light…lightweight?"

Glancing down at her, he fought the urge to laugh at the drunken, innocent expression she had on her face. Tightening his grip on her waist, he freed his left hand and used it to open the door to their room before leading the two of them in. "Well. To put it simply; it's a term used to call someone who hasn't drank a lot of ale or wine in their lifetime."

Her eyes narrowed at him and then started to poke against him armor. "Then…how come you *burp* who drank as much as me. How come…how come you aint *burp* like thiss?"

Backing her up, he helped her sight down on the edge of their bed. "Because love; unlike yourself, this was not my first time drinking."

Thinking that she could support herself on the bed, he took his hands off of her. That proved to be a mistake, as she promptly fell backwards onto the bed. Shaking his head at her, Aedan took of his leather gloves and, seeing no place to put them, dropped them onto the floor next to the bed. Next he loosened the leather straps that held his scale armor shoulder plates in place. Lastly, he loosened his scale armor chest piece and placed it down gently on the floor, careful to make sure the proud gryphon on his chest was not facing the floor.

Pulling on his shirt to loosen it, he gazed down on his elven lover. Her long red hair was out of its ponytail and was beautifully fanned out beneath her. Her eyes kept fluttering open and closed as she fought to stay somewhat alert. Sitting down on the bed he carefully picked up one of her hands and removed her leather glove; then repeated the process with her other hand before adding them to the growing pile of armor and leather.

Moving down her body, he untied the laces of her boots before he took them off. "Care...ful. They...be… my…moth *burp* ers."

Despite her drunken speech, he understood what she was asking of him. Setting the boots down upright on the ground, he bent over and removed his own shoes before fully moving up onto the bed.

Placing both one hand beneath each arm, he forcefully, but carefully, moved Kallian up the bed until her head was resting against the pillow. Looking down at her leather armor, he inwardly debated whether or not to take it off. He knew that she only wore her small clothes beneath them, and granted he had seen far more than that. But still, without her permission he felt uneasy when it came to undressing her.

Leaning down he whispered into her pointed ear. "Kallian, would you like me to remove your armor for you?"

The eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh? Is this… how you…work? Get a…get a girl drunk an-and then take adv-advantage of…them?"

Pushing herself up, with some help from Aedan, she wrapped one arm around his neck and leaned up to his ear. "You didn't…ne-need to get me dru...nk, to take…to take ad-advantage of…me."

He was tempted, by the Maker was he ever tempted. "Lay down Kallian." He said pushing her back down onto the bed. "You need to rest tonight. Tomorrow might prove to be more than a little rough for you."

"But Aedan," she said her voice and face suddenly much clearer than they were a moment ago, "what if…I want you…with me…tonight?"

He tried to put her in bed, by the Maker he tried. But her slim arms winding around his broad shoulders, her long shapely legs slowing wrapping themselves behind his back, her wonderful backside on his lap, and her soft delicate lips pressing lightly against his, were all _very_ effective at unshackling the chains of restraint Aedan had placed upon himself. All rational thoughts were starting to leave, leaving only one thought and one desire that had any significance or meaning: _Kallian_.

Her soft grunt that had resulted from him pushing her down turned into a sigh of pleasure as he worked his way down her cheek, to her pointy ears, and to her neck with light kisses. Suddenly her leather armor was blocking his path of travel. It had to go.

His hands quickly set to work on her leather straps; impatiently tugging and pulling on them in his desperate attempts to get them off. "Ha ha ha, well well…wait just one moment there…you were trying to…to get me to…bed and it looks like….you…succeed...ed."

Some blood returned to his brain and he sat up to clear his mind. "Kallian, are you sure that-"

Her kiss shut him up immediately. Pulling back she stared at him. There was a passionate fire in her eyes that was even stronger than their first night together back at the Peak. At that moment he wanted time to stop forever. Nothing could ever be more beautiful than this _goddess_ that was before him.

Completely hypnotized by her beauty, Aedan didn't notice her hands undoing the last of her straps until her chest piece fell to the bed. Her hands grasped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He wasn't sure if his sudden shiver was from the cool air rushing over him, or from Kallian kissing his chest. But at that moment, he didn't care.

Letting her push him back he felt every inch of her slim body covering his. His hands ran up and down her bare back as he attacked her lips. His movements slowed as he reached the ties to her chest coverings. Receiving no argument from his lover, he gently pulled the tie lose.

While he was content to enjoy the moment between them, Kallian was apparently not in the mood for slow paces or gentle foreplay. Ripping away her bindings, she went to work on his belt as he reciprocated and went to work on hers. His ties loose, she pulled down both his pants and his small clothes at the same time, leaving him completely bare to her hungry eyes.

Not to be outdone, he roughly rolled her over and took his position on top of her before taking her leather pants off at almost excruciating slow pace. "Please…Aedan," she said breathlessly her arms lying above he head. "Please…d-don't… t-tease…me like…this."

Finding mercy, he completed his task and took his place above her. Feeling her legs open to him sent waves of pure ecstasy through his body. Looking into her eyes he saw no trace of her drunkenness, but instead only saw love and a determined fire shine through them. Capturing her lips again he readied himself. "I love you Kallian, now and forever."

"And I love you _ma vhenan."_

There were thousands of words that Aedan could've said, but as they became one, Kallian had but one. "_Yes!"_

* * *

The first thing that Kallian felt upon waking was the feeling of peace and pure happiness that she had not felt since the first time she and Aedan had made love back at Soldier's Peak, and the soreness between her legs attested the fact that they had had a repeat performance. The second thing she felt was the intense pain in her head, and an extreme sensitivity to the dim light in the room. _'I didn't think Orzammar was this bright. What in the Void is going on?'_

The third thing she noticed was the Aedan was not beside her in the bed. Getting up slowly, one hand on her head and the other supporting her body, she looked around the room through squinted eyes for her love. His armor and swords where gone.

The cool air hitting her chest made her look down. All of her armor was gone, and in its place was one of Aedan's shirts. It could practically double as a short dress on her slim frame. Across the room, folded neatly on the small table sat all of her armor pieces as well as her weapons.

Leaving the bed relatively alert, Kallian half walked, half stumbled, over to her armor and slowly started to put it back on piece by piece. When her armor was fully in place she looked around for some clue as to where Aedan might have gone. He hadn't even left a note for her. '_Perhaps he's down in the common room.'_

Opening the door she went to find Aedan, only to walk into a stone wall. "Ah, It's mate is awake."

The wall was in fact Shale. What was Shale doing standing right in her doorway? "Shale," she groaned out weakly. "Where's Aedan?"

The golem shrugged. "It, the swamp witch, the painted elf, and the branded dwarf all left this morning. Something to do about gathering support for a new king, I wasn't really listening."

The night was starting to come back to her in segments. They'd gone to the Assembly hall, got approached by representative from both candidates, and then headed back to Tapster's to meet up with the others. And then… "Where did they go?" She asked.

The golem shrugged again. "The Deep Roads apparently. Something about finding some noble… or something along those lines."

Walking away from the room Kallian was slightly surprised that Shale started to follow her down the corridor. "Who are they supporting? And why didn't you go Shale?"

"I believe that It ended up choosing the one called 'Bhelen'. As to why I am here, It asked me to look after you while It was away."

Stepping into the common room, her sensitive nose was immediately assaulted with the strong stench of ale. Feeling her stomach starting to come up on her, she quickly made for the exit, hoping for fresh air.

Taking a deep breath of the, _semi_-fresh air, she felt her stomach start to settle slightly. Amazingly, the golem had managed to keep up with her to the outside. Pinching the bridge of her noise, Kallian fought off another wave of pain that shot through her skull. "Shale, when did they leave?"

"I can't say, seeing that I wasn't paying attention to what It was doing. No more than a few hours ago if I were to guess."

They were far too gone for her to catch up. And from what she had heard from Natia, the Deep Roads were nothing more than a maze of old tunnels with the occasional ruin that were completely infested with darkspawn and numerous other monstrous creatures. The main problem now, was trying to figure out how to spend her time before Aedan and the others got back. Another trip to bed sounded like the best idea at the moment, but something caught her eye. On one of the vendor stands were several pieces of fine jewelry.

Everyone had decided that they would ration their coin as much as possible, buying only what they needed when they needed it. But as they acquired more and more coin, they had also started to divide up their money amongst themselves in case there was anything they wanted that wasn't essential. Reaching down, she lifted her slight purse to judge how much coin she had. The weight in her hand indicated that she had a sovereign at most in heavy silver coins.

Walking up to the vendor, she gazed at the many beauty jeweled pieces on display. "Ah, my Lady Warden, it is an honor and a pleasure to have you at my humble shop today. Is there anything that catches your eye, or shall I point anything out to you?"

One piece on the table caught her eye. It was a small mirror that was bordered with weaves of gold and jewels every so often. Picking the piece up, she studied it closely. "Ah, must be a Surfacer thing."

Her brows knitted together at the comment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, another one of you Surfacers looked at that mirror for a long time. Can't remember the name, don't believe she gave one. But it was the dark haired one that wasn't wearing much."

'_Morrigan wanted this mirror? Why? She's never really expressed interest in something like this before. Although, come to think of it, she does love jewelry. Whenever Aedan gets something for everyone, he always makes sure to give her some piece of jewelry he either bought or we looted.'_ She thought, turning the mirror over in her hands.

"The mirror is twenty silvers my Lady."

Turing it over once more, her mind was made up. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the asking price and handed it to the vendor. '_I hope I'm right about this. Well, if not, then I've just gained a very nice mirror. But I get the feeling sure that Morrigan will like this."_

Back at Tapster's, Kallian had managed to sharpen all of her daggers; she now had a grand total of six, including her most prized dagger: Starfang. Shale had stood by her side the entire time, saying that 'It would be most displeased if harm where to come to Its mate'. After her daggers where sharpened to beyond that of a razor, she turned her attention to her leather armor. Pulling out her patchwork kit – courtesy of Levi Dryden – she fixed up some slices in her armor that desperately needed attention.

After completing all of the work she could think of, Kallian became so desperate to pass the time she even counted how many coins she and Aedan had. She found herself sitting in the common room nursing a glass of warm milk. This, upon ordering, had earned her several curious glances from the bartender and other patrons.

Just when she was at the point of extreme boredom, the door to the tavern swung open, and the tall dark haired witch Morrigan strode into the room. "Morrigan," Kallian called out, gaining the witch's attention.

Morrigan, upon making her way over, plopped down onto the chair across from her. "Bar keep." She yelled. "A glass of your finest brandy, and make it quick or I swear I shall I turn you into a toad!"

Laughing slightly, Kallian reached into her bag and started to search for her gift. "That seems to always be your threat Morrigan. Can you actually do that?"

Morrigan raised one eyebrow at her and shrugged. "I am not entirely certain to be honest. I can change shape at will. But no one has given me the chance to test out my threat. Wait, actually there were Templars in the past, but they all ran away in fear."

Finding the gift, she pulled it out and set it on the table, still wrapped in the cloth from the vendor. "How was the Deep Roads? I'm still more than a little upset at Aedan for leaving me behind. And where is he anyway?"

The witch snorted. "Be glad he did. T'was absolutely _dreadful_. Your little plaything owes me for going into the dark pit of sod. As for your man's whereabouts, he went to talk to that idiot Bhelen. I'm beginning think the dim-wit Templar in or group has more brains than that useless sack of meat."

Kallian had always enjoyed her conversations with Morrigan. She loved talking to all of their companions, but she preferred Morrigan's free way of thinking and talking, and she found that she could talk to the witch more freely than she could with any of the other women in their camp. Picking up the mirror, she set it in front of Morrigan. The witch gave it a passing glance, before taking her cup from the serving girl and taking a long drink from it.

"And what may I ask, is this?"

"It's a gift Morrigan," Kallian answered, starting to doubt her decision to buy the mirror. "I…thought you might like it?"

Morrigan set down her cup and picked up the gift. All doubts about whether or not she should have bought it disappeared as soon as Morrigan's eyes widened at what was wrapped up. Taking out the mirror, she gently ran her fingers across the designs. "Where did you find this? And why?"

"Like I said Morrigan; it's a gift. I thought that you might like it. So, I got it for you."

Morrigan set it down on the table gently. Her gaze never left it. "You could not know, but I when I was young, I had one just like this for a small time."

"What happened to it?"

Morrigan picked up her glass and started to swirl the contents around. "'T'was the first time I crept to the edge of the Wilds. I stayed in animal form and watched these strange towns' folk from afar. I happened upon a noble woman by carriage adorned with sparkling garments the likes of which I had never seen. I was… dazzled. This to me seemed what wealth and true beauty must be. I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from her carriage."

"I take it then, that your mother was not amused with what you had done."

"She was not. In fact, Flemeth was _furious_ with me. I was a child and had yet to come into my full power. And I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground right in front of me. I was… heartbroken."

"That seems like and awfully harsh thing to do to a child."

Morrigan took a drink and shook her head. "No. Mother was right. Beauty and wealth are fleeting. _Survival _has meaning. _Power_ has meaning. Without those lessons from her, I would not be here today."

Taking up the mirror in her hand again, a slight smile appeared on the witch's face. "It is incredible that you found one exactly like it."

"Well," Kallian said nervously, "to tell the truth. The vendor told me you were looking at it, but then walked away. I thought that it must've been something you wanted. So I got it for you."

The surprise on Morrigan's face just continued to grow. "You must want something in return, do you not?"

"No. It's simply a gift Morrigan. From one friend to another."

It might have just been the light, but she could've sworn a blush appeared in her cheeks. "I have…never received a gift before. Not one that did not also come with a price attached to it. But I would be a fool to not accept such a gesture with grace. Your gift is…most thoughtful. Thank you Kallian."

Kallian was thoroughly pleased with herself. "Tell me Morrigan, how did you come to be the daughter of Flemeth?"

"That, is a story that I fear would require more of this." She emphasized by swirling her cup of brandy around. "But, t'would be good to…talk some more to my…friend."

* * *

While Aedan was talking to Bhelen, Natia wandered around the halls of the castle trying to find something to do with her time. '_Stupid Bhelen. I'm a Warden now, not some no-name casteless! And he still just throws me out of the room like I'm nothing. Oh how I wish I could introduce that sodding smirk of his to my fist.'_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to see the door that had opened in front of her. A loud smack later, she found herself on the ground holding her head in her hands. "Oh by the Ancestors!" a quiet voice said from behind the door. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know anyone was there."

"Well you sodding better be sorry you lazy…wait. _Rica_? Is that you?"

The red hair of Natia's sister peaked around the door to see who knew her. Rica's eyebrows went up into her hair line as she saw who it was. "Natia! By the Ancestors! You're alive! How?"

Natia brushed herself off and stood. "Well," she said, "I managed to get outside of the city, and eventually ran into a Grey Warden."

Rica's eyes narrowed. "Wait; are you one of the Wardens who are here in Orzammar right now?"

Natia grinned. "Yep. I be one of the Wardens now. You should've seen when a guard recognized me, and then realized he couldn't do sodding thing. Ha! It was hilarious. And what are you doing here? Is your sponsor here?"

A light blush rose up on Rica's face, but it was replaced with a crestfallen expression just as quickly. "Well," She said nervously wringing her hands. "I…I was visiting my…new sponsor. But, as far as I know he isn't back yet."

'_So, her sponsor is someone from the Diamond Quarter, nice. Wait. Did she say new sponsor?' "_New sponsor? What happened to your first one then? And who was it?"

"Well, my current sponsor is Bhelen. But, my first sponsor was… Duran."

Upon saying the name Duran, Natia noticed a look in her sister's eyes. It was the same look that Aedan and Kallian got in their eyes whenever they laid eyes on each other. "Wait. Your sponsor was, and is, the son of King Endrin, and possibly the next King of Orzammar? By the Ancestors! How did you manage that? And how did you end up being with Bhelen in the first place?"

A haunted expression passed over her sister's face. "It's…a long story sister."

Natia knew that something was bothering her sister. She could always tell. "Well," she said taking her sister's hand. "Aedan will more than likely be awhile with Bhelen, so how about you tell me about it sister."

* * *

To say that Aedan was upset upon leaving his meeting with Bhelen would've been like saying he was just a little grumpy over what Howe had done to his family. He was absolutely _livid_. First Bhelen makes him into going to the Deep Roads to retrieve some noble who supported Harrowmont and turn him to Bhelen's camp just so the two could talk face to face. And now, even after they went through all that, they had to go and 'secure' his position in the city. And what did that entitle? Oh, nothing more than destroying the most notorious carta in the city, on their home turf no less. The only possible positive to the entire situation was that Natia use to be part of that carta, and she could prove to be the difference in this fight.

As bad as the whole situation was, he figured that his choice in supporting Bhelen was the correct one, but he was starting to have second thoughts. The first thing that drew him to Bhelen was the he was the previous king's son. The second was that he was trying to push Orzammar out into the open – not literally, but figuratively. He wanted the city to be more open to trade with the surface, and perhaps get aid in reclaiming some of the ancient thaigs that had been lost to the darkspawn all those centuries ago. The third aspect that drew him to this man was that it was rumored that he was trying to help the Casteless of the city by granting them more rights. But now, he was starting to doubt that.

As soon as he had entered the throne room with Natia, he could've sworn he heard Bhelen mutter 'bloody casteless' under his breath. But he wasn't entirely sure. Worse still was the way that he'd kept leering at Natia, as if she wasn't worthy to be in his presence. All these signals were at complete odds with the word on the street, and he was having trouble deciding what to believe about the man.

"Aedan, by the Ancestors, what took ya so long eh?"

He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had failed to realize that he had made his way through the castle and was now standing at the entrance. Natia stood leaning against the wall, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. "Well, did ya hear me? What took ya so bloody long?"

Aedan shook his head and proceeded out of the door with Natia by his side. "Oh, you're going to love this one Natia."

"Let me guess. That bastard Bhelen has us running another errand huh? Bloody rotten nug-humping sod loving bastard."

Aedan looked down curiously at his companion. Sure he was used to her language by now, but he had _never_ heard her use that kind of expletive when describing someone. "What brought that on?"

Natia shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing that a quick knife to the spine won't cure."

The threat and danger was clear in the air now. Looking around he made sure that no guards where within earshot. "Okay Natia, start talking."

* * *

Rica sat on her chair in 'their' room, waiting for Lord Bhelen to come back. Just as she was only allowed to call him 'Lord' she was only allowed to sit on this one hard chair while he was not around. She hated this. Her life had been destroyed the day Duran was banished. At first she'd found hope that she had gained the attention of Lord Bhelen, but it wasn't until later that she learned what the price of that attention was.

He beat her and used her for his own pleasure. Her life and body was no longer her own. It was never a question of _if_ he was going to hurt her; it was a question of _when_. And when, proved to be whenever he felt like it. She tried to leave, she really did. After the first time he raised his hand to her, she ran out of the castle. She didn't even make it down the steps before his guards caught her and brought her back inside.

She then learned what her 'punishment' would be if she ever disobeyed him. He 'lent' her to his guards as a 'reward' for capturing her again. By the time they were done, she was covered not only in their stench, but also with bruises. His only requirement was that her face be left unharmed. After all, he couldn't have his beautiful toy damaged. And that's all she was to him: a toy. Rica was nothing more than an object for Bhelen to play with and use to attract others with.

Hearing heavy footsteps out of the door, she straightened herself, and prepared to meet her Lord. '_Please Natia,' _she begged in her mind, _'please, find out what has happened to my true love, and bring him back to me if you can. I don't know how much longer I can live like this.'_

* * *

Dust Town certainly lived up to its name. A thick layer of dust and ash covered almost every inch of space, and the rundown buildings made even the elven Alienage back in Denerim look like a palace. Kallian stood back with Morrigan, Wolf and Aedan as Natia walked through the town without a care. Every resident apparently knew her or at least her reputation, because they all moved out of her path as she came near them. Even Zev seemed mildly surprised – if you can call a raised eyebrow a sign of surprise – at the kind of effect Natia was having on the locals.

"So Natia," Aedan called out. "Do you know where we're going?"

Natia nodded. "Yup, first thing we gotta do is find a carta member. They each got a little coin thing, looks kind of like a bone. It opens a door that's well hidden. Once we're inside, we kill everyone."

It didn't take long for the carta to take notice of their presence either. While they were passing through a back alley, a dozen dwarves almost appeared out of thin air all around them. There were some that stood in front of them, others on were on their flanks standing in opened windows or small ledges, and a few more behind them. They were completely blocked in. "Well well well, and here I thought it be just a rumor. Be here we are. The bitch Natia is back, and this time, she's got friends. Ha! What a laugh."

Kallian's hands went straight to two of her daggers when the dwarves popped out from their hiding place. Their enemies had definitely chosen the right pace for an ambush. Shale could barely even move, let alone fight in the ally, and neither Aedan nor Morrigan could draw their weapons. The only ones who could fight at all were herself, Zev, Natia, and Wolf. They had effectively cut off half of their numbers.

Natia didn't even seem perturbed. Instead, she seemed angry. "Feran, you sack of sod. Are you tumbling with that bitch Jarvia too?"

"Ah, my dear little whore. You think that you can come back here like you own the place? Ha, you're in serious sod here Natia. And I'm gonna love tearing you apart piece by piece, perhaps we could have a tumble again, eh bitch?"

Kallian could sense the waves of anger rolling off of Natia. She had no idea who this man was, but he clearly had a history with Natia; a bad history. "Hehehehe, hahaha!"

Looking at the dwarf, Kallian thought she had finally lost her mind, and judging by the looks on everyone else's face, so did they. "What in the name of the Ancestors is so funny bitch?" The dwarf Feran yelled, stepping closer. "You're outnumbered, and your two best assets are unable to fight. You are gonna die, here and now ya wench!"

"No Feran. This is where _you_ die."

A quick flick of her wrist, and Natia's small throwing dagger was flying through the air straight towards Feran. The dwarf moved quickly, grabbing one of his men and placing him in the path of the dagger. "Kill them all!" Feran shouted to his men as he threw the dead carta dwarf to the side, "But leave the traitorous bitch for me! I got plans for her."

Being reduced to knives and daggers would've extremely reduced the fighting capability of others, but these dwarves failed to realize something. Morrigan didn't need her staff to be deadly; and Aedan, much to Kallian's surprise, was proving to be almost as good as her in hand to hand combat. Almost, but not _quite_ as good mind you.

Morrigan burned the ones on their flanks, forcing them to retreat back into the houses they came out of. Shale just walked backwards, and pushed past the dwarves until the golem was back out of the alley. Aedan used his armored fist to break the faces of anyone who got too close to him, and Wolf leaped around him, biting and clawing at anyone Aedan missed. Zev stayed close by Natia, keeping everyone away from her and Feran's fight. As for Kallian herself, she stayed close by Aedan's side, catching any dwarves that he or Wolf missed, or those who tried to approach his blind side.

Natia stayed solely focused on Feran, with her daggers and axe disregarded, she fought with him hand to hand. While Feran was good, he was lacking severely when it came to fighting Natia. She effortlessly blocked his attacks one by one, and countered with precise and powerful hits to his underarms, neck, and face.

Within a few harsh minutes all of the attacking dwarves where either lying dead at their feet or running away. Feran was the only one who still stood, which was a relative term. His face was bloodied, and one of his arms was twisted at a sever angle. The look in his eyes though, held neither fear nor pain. Hatred, stronger than any Kallian had seen yet, shone through on his face as he stood of against Natia.

"The Ancestor's forsake you bitch. I will-I will kill you!"

The dwarf charged at her, but Natia dodged to her left; wrapping her right arm around his neck and brought her left hand back around as she stood behind him. "No Feran," she said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "you won't." And with a quick jerk, she broke his neck.

No one spoke after the fight. They all just stared at Natia. Aedan and Zev both had very surprised looks one there faces. "What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Shaking their heads, everyone started to search through the bodies looking for the bone coin. "Ah, got it!"

Natia stood over the dead body of Feran, in her hand she held a small pale coin that really did look like a small bone fragment. "So where to do we go to now?" Aedan asked as he looked around.

Natia rubbed her forehead for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Ah, now I remember, there should be and entrance to the Carta tunnels near here in Dust Town. We just gotta be careful; there'll be a sod-load of surprises down there, and none of them good."

"Well, lead on Natia. Hopefully this will be the last favor that ungrateful bastard asks of us." Aedan said before moving aside and letting their dwarven companion take the lead.

* * *

The fight through the carta's base had been brutal. The dwarven criminals had hired apostate mages and tal-vashoth mercenaries to help them in their fighting. On top of that, the carta must've doubled in size since Natia had left all those months ago. Idiotically enough however, they hadn't moved any of the traps, which allowed Natia to successfully guide them through the maze without getting seriously hurt. Now as they neared their target they encountered one more problem, which showed itself in the form of a person Natia had thought she would never see again.

_Leske_ stood before the door, guarding the entrance to the final room in the carta's hideout. Behind him stood two others, one man and one woman who she remembered working with before. "Leske!" She shouted coming out from the shadows. "What in the name of the Ancestors are you doing here?"

Leske seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "Natia? By the Stone is that you?"

"Well no sod it's me you idiot! But, what are you doing here?"

Her old friend drew in on himself a little. "Well, I just happen to be one of the top lieutenants in the carta now. And how about you, I thought you left Orzammar? You've come back to help us right? We could really use it right now."

A small part of her felt angry that her friend was still in the carta after what had happened to them, but a larger part of her was sorry for what was about to happen. "I'm sorry Leske," she said waving her hand behind her. "I'm not here to join the carta again."

Behind her everyone came out of the shadows with weapons drawn and ready for use. "I'm here to kill Jarvia."

Leske's eyes grew to the size of plates as he stared at her companions. "You-you're with the Wardens?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'm _one_ of the Wardens."

Her friends face turned completely white. "But-but why Natia? Why are you doing this?"

When Aedan first told her about this job, she had the same doubts. But now she had her answer. "Because the carta stole my chance at a real life, which I admit I could've forgiven. But worse, they have ruined my _sister's_ life as well."

Leske's face softened slightly; she knew he'd always had a soft spot for her sister, but it quickly hardened again. "How can you say that Natia? They gave you everything!"

"No," she said shaking her head. "They gave me a knife and a target. That was it. But, even outside of that, I would gladly kill that bitch you call a leader for free, no questions asked. So Leske, you have a choice, you can either get out of the way, or die here and now like all the others before you."

Leske seemed to be considering for a moment before roughly shaking his head. "No, I can't just let you pass Natia."

Natia felt a great sadness well up inside of her. "Then… I'm and sorry for this Leske but you'll ha-"

"Wait, perhaps there is something your friend is not considering."

All eyes turned to Aedan as he stepped up beside her. "Aedan, what are you-"

"Easy Natia," he said sheathing his sword, "I just want to talk for a moment."

"It won't do any good human," Leske said pulling his daggers free. "My mind is made up."

"Perhaps, but consider this. You said that you are one of the top ranking lieutenants within the carta correct?" He waited for the other man to nod before he continued. "Then, I take it that all your superiors are inside that room with Jarvia, correct?" Again he waited for a nod before continuing. "Then consider this: If everyone in that room where to suddenly die, then what would leave a bit of a hole in the carta's leadership, correct?"

"Well, I guess that if the carta's going to continue on then the leadership would pass to…" Leske's sentence trailed off as his face showed that he finally caught Aedan's angle.

"You see, if you let us pass, not only do you get to live, you will also be first in line of the carta's chain of command." Aedan said casually.

Leske looked back at the two behind him before looking back at Aedan. "And what exactly would the price of this be?"

Aedan shrugged. "Oh, not much. Just do your best to stay hidden for a while, perhaps do a few favors for the Wardens on occasion, and maybe not be so ruthless with your fellow dwarves when you've got darkspawn trying to kill all of you. Do all that, and I think we could consider ourselves even."

Leske sheathed his daggers, much to the surprise of the two carta dwarves behind him. "Leske," the man said coming towards him. "What are you doing? You can't be thinking of-"

"If you two leave with me right now, you will both be lieutenants in the new carta."

Both the man and the woman glanced at each other, before nodding and sheathing their weapons. "Okay Warden," Leske said, "we were never here. In fact, we just happened to come back to late to stop you from slaughtering everyone in there."

Leske started to move off into one of the side passages. "Oh, and Natia," he said turning back once again. "It's good to see that you're doing well. May the Ancestors go with you. And I gotta say I'm glad we didn't have to kill each other."

Once the three were out of sight, Natia looked up at Aedan. "It would've been quicker and easier to just kill them."

"Perhaps," Aedan said walking to the stone door. "But it wouldn't have been easier for you Natia. Besides, killing people isn't always the answer. And we both know that the Carta will eventually rebuild itself one way or another, this way we've got someone who can be of use at the top. Now come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

Near moments after entering the room, Natia was holding her dagger in her left hand and her axe in her right as she circled Jarvia, the leader of the carta and her longtime rival, waiting for the nug-humper to make her move. Jarvia stutter-stepped, and then ran in on her, swinging with her sword. Natia ducked and used her dagger to hold the sword back; bringing her axe around she aimed for the woman's torso.

Jarvia moved like water, and twisted away with barely a scratch to her armor. "Well," Natia said circling. "You're not actually half bad."

Jarvia snarled at her. "How do you think I got here then? Do you think I'm weak?"

Shaking her head she kept her eye of her longtime rival. "No. I've known for a long time that you got to the top on your back. Tell me; is it true you tumbled with ten carta members at the same time to get in?"

Snarling, Jarvia attacked again, slashing with her sword and using her dagger to defend. Natia was pushing her limits to keep up with the Carta leader. Using her axe she deflected blow after blow of her sword, and using her dagger she tried to get in quick slashes beyond her guard. Behind them, Natia's friends were busy fighting off the lower members of the carta, allowing her and Jarvia to fight uninterrupted.

Natia was a patient fighter; she always had been. She preferred to stay back and defend while letting her opponent to exhaust themselves, or find a way around her enemy unseen. She would hold up until her opponent made a mistake, and then take advantage of it. Soon enough, Jarvia had made her mistake. With a yell she wildly swung her sword, looking to take off her head. But with her overextension, Jarvia left herself no chance to defend with her dagger.

Slicing from below, Natia's blade cut deeply into her rival's underarm, and then cut her legs out from under her with her axe swiping across the back of her knees.

In a flash she had Jarvia on her back, and her knee was planted onto her chest to keep her there. With a wicked smile, she placed her dagger against Jarvia's throat. "This is where you die, bitch." And with no trace of mercy, Natia moved her blade quickly across her enemy's neck, cutting deep and allowing her life to spill onto the floor.

Standing, she saw that the rest of her companions were standing around watching her. The members of the carta lay scattered around, either dead or dying. Aedan was cleaning off his two swords with a cloth that more than likely had been cut from a dead carta member's clothes. Kallian was checking the nearby dead for any coin, with Wolf by her side in case anyone was faking death. Morrigan was simply standing near the exit, looking extremely bored. Shale was doing what the golem always did when there was no fighting to be had: nothing. She was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't even notice Zev was standing behind her until his voice called out. "Well my little one, are we finished here?"

Releasing the grip on her sheathed dagger, caused by Zev startling her, she faced her elven lover. "Yeah," she said looking once more at what use to be her life. "Yeah I am. The carta's dead… for now at least. There'll be nothing for me to do here anymore." And with that she headed out towards the rear entrance, not even looking to see if the others were following her.

* * *

Aedan and his companions now stood in front of the entrance to the Deep Roads again. They'd been given another Maker forsaken errand that required them to go running into the Deep Roads. This time however, they were tasked with finding some runaway Paragon in order to break the stalemate for Orzammar's king. The unfortunate thing was that no one knew where the Paragon had gone off too. And that had been two years ago. She might be a corpse now for all that they knew. One thing was absolutely certain though; if Bhelen asked them for anything else when they got back, he was going to shove at least one of this swords down that man's irritating throat. Slowly.

Behind him, everyone waited for Aedan's signal to move out. They were all loaded with weapons, water, and whatever food they could carry without weighing them down. Only the Maker knew how long they were going to be in the Deep Roads this time. And to his knowledge, water springs were few and far between in those tunnels, and decent food was almost impossible to find. Unless of course, you resorted to eating whatever crawled around down there.

"Alright," He said getting everyone's attention. "We're going to try and find the Paragon Branka in order to break the deadlock for the King of Orzammar. If you don't want to go, I understand, and will not force you to do so."

"We're all with you Aedan." Kallian declared while coming up to stand by his side. "Let's go and get this done."

One by one, the others either nodded or voice their consent. "Alright, you all know what we're going to face down there so-"

"Hold it Warden."

Weapons were drawn by everyone, and blades were pointed at the source of the voice. The red-haired drunken dwarf that he had seen arguing with several city guards stood behind them with his hands raised. He had his armor on, and an axe that seemed almost too big for him was strapped onto his back. "Whoa there," he pleaded staring at all the weapons pointed at him. "Easy. I'm just wondering; are ya really going into the Deep Roads to look for Branka?"

Putting his weapon away Aedan walked towards the dwarf. "That's right, what's it to you?"

The dwarf gave him a toothy grin. "Well, I'm comin with ya."

One of Aedan's eyebrows rose at the comment. "And tell me, why would I want to take a drunken dwarf who can't even walk straight down into the Deep Roads?"

The dwarf rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I aint had a drink in at least an hour, so I'm as sober as I can be when I'm awake. And for second, I'm Branka's husband. And I know what she was lookin' for when she left for the Deep Roads. You want to find her quickly? Well then you're gonna need me to help you."

He didn't want to admit it, but perhaps this dwarf could actually be of use. "Alright dwarf, you can come. But the first time you step out of line, or do something stupid, or even if you take a sip of ale down there, I will bleed you dry, and then leave your corpse for the darkspawn to pick over. Is that understood?"

The dwarf punched his left hand with his right. "Alright, _now_ you're talking Warden! By the way, name's Oghren. Don't want you calling me 'dwarf' all the time."

Aedan introduced himself, and then pointed at each of his companions one at a time. "I am Warden Commander Aedan. This is Kallian and Natia; Wardens like myself. This here is Morrigan, Zevran, Shale, and the mabari is Wolf."

Oghren snickered "Well well, killing darkspawn with a bunch of beautiful ladies, he-he. This is gonna be fun."

"Touch any one of them dwarf, and the threat I gave you will seem like a blessing compared to what they will do to you. Clear?"

If anything this seemed to excite the dwarf even more. "Ooh_. Dangerous_ beautiful women. How could this possibly get any better?"

Aedan was seriously starting to doubt his decision to let the dwarf come with them.

'_Wait, what do I mean "starting to"?'_


	15. A New King and The Ashes

**Well, here we go with another chapter. Just an FYI, but this is roughly a little past the halfway point in this story. I have the rest of the story planned out, and some of the later chapters mostly written. Also, chapters 5,6, and 7 are all updated with revised versions. If you feel so inclined, please leave a review, i really do enjoying what y'all think of what i've written so far.**

**A huge shout out to my beta reader Paragon of Awsomeness. Thank you all for reading and your reviews. Let me know what ya think and i hope that y'all enjoy the new chapter and the revisions. See y'all later.  
**

**Chapter 15**

Aedan leaned against the exit of the Deep Roads just inside the city or Orzammar. It had taken more than four days, but they had finally managed to complete what they had been sent out to do, if only in a slightly different manner than they'd originally planned. Around him his friends were either lying down on the ground or leaning up against the walls. The few members of the Legion of the Dead that had accompanied them ever since they met up at the place known as the Dead Trenches in what was left of Bownammar were intermingled among his friends.

The Dead Trenches. It was there that they had made two discoveries that shocked all of them to their very core. The first was actually seeing the Archdemon itself fly over the gathering horde of darkspawn in the trenches. It was only by the Maker's own luck that the twisted Old God had not noticed them. But the mere presence of the beast was enough to make all of the Wardens present empty the contents of their stomachs. After crossing the bridge within the trenches, the Legion commander, Kardol, did not openly offer his help, but he did send six of his best Legionnaires to act as guides through the trenches as a reward for the Wardens pushing back the darkspawn line. Of those six, only three remained now.

The second discovery was one that still made Kallian restless at night, and who could blame her? The Broodmothers, the monsters that bred the darkspawn, were in fact created from captured women; corrupted and utterly destroyed by the Tainted creatures, until they turned into one of those wretched beasts. Once the creature was finally slain, Aedan knew he needed to have a long talk with Alistair and the rest of the Wardens.

At the end of the trenches, they finally found the one who they had been looking for, but perhaps it would've been better had they not. Branka had all but gone mad with her obsession with the Anvil. She had long since sacrificed her entire house, and had even given the women in her group to the darkspawn to become Broodmothers so they would produce more darkspawn in order to test the traps that protected the Anvil. She even trapped Aedan's group, leaving them no option but to head through the traps and reach the Anvil of the Void for her. Aedan wanted to bring Branka to justice for what she had done to her own people, but she was a Paragon, and Aedan needed her support to settle the election for Orzammar's next king.

At the end of their trials, they found something, or rather some_one_, that no one had expected to find. The ancient Paragon Caridin, forger of the Anvil of the Void, creator of the golems, had been turned into a golem made of steel, and had been standing guard over the Anvil since the time of the first Blight, protecting it from those who would misuse it. Caridin regretted ever making the Anvil, and sought to destroy it forever. But he was a golem, and therefore he could not touch his legacy. So he had stood in that hall for centuries, waiting for someone to come to his aid. The Paragon explained to them how the creation of the golem worked; a living dwarf was dressed in the armor of a golem, and placed upon the Anvil. Then molten lyrium was poured into the eye holes, mouth hole, and every single joint in the armor. When he noticed Shale, he had recognized the smaller stone golem instantly as one who had fought at his side centuries ago. Caridin told his old comrade that Shale had once a great warrior of the house Cadash, and the only dwarven _woman_ in history to volunteer to become one of the stone warriors.

Upon finishing his tale, he made a request of Aedan and all those present: to destroy the Anvil of the Void. As luck would have it, that was the exact moment that Branka come storming in, yelling and claiming that the Anvil should be hers and hers alone. After hearing the tale from Caridin however, Aedan could not in good conscience allow the Anvil to remain, for it was an abomination upon the world that enslaved living souls. Oghren protested, saying that Branka would calm down and finally come to her senses once she had the damn thing, but Aedan refused to take that risk; Branka was beyond obsessed with the Anvil – she had already sacrificed her entire family to get it. What would she do once she _did_ have it? And so Aedan made the decision to stand with Caridin.

Branka however, had other ideas. She had acquired a control rod during her time in the Deep Roads, and using it she turned most of the surrounding golems against their master and against the Wardens. Aedan wasn't sure whether it was by the Maker's own hand or a simple combination of skill and luck, but somehow, he, his companions, the few Legionnaires whom where still with him, and the golem that were still on Caridin's side, eventually stood victorious against Branka and her golems. Sadly it was Oghren himself who delivered the killing blow to his wife. She had made one last ditch effort and tried to kill Natia, but Oghren stopped her with the blade of his axe sinking into her chest. Her face didn't show hurt or betrayal, instead, pure hatred shown through on her face at being denied that what she had searched for for two years. Her last words she uttered in this life were that 'it should be hers'.

With Branka dead, Caridin offered them a final boon before the Anvil was to be destroyed and he was released from his burden. Putting his hammer to steel one last time, he set to work forging a crown for the one who would be the next King of Orzammar. As Caridin carefully handed Aedan the crown, he said that he trusted that the Ancestors had led Aedan down to him, and that with their guidance, he would be able to choose the one who truly deserved to be King. Caridin also told them that he did not desire to hear anything of Aedan's decision, and that he had lived long past his time.

Aedan then held to true to his word, and with help from one of the Legionnaires, the two managed to destroy the Anvil of the Void forever. With the Anvil gone and his purpose fulfilled, Caridin walked to the edge of the cliff. His final words were: 'You have my eternal thanks strangers. Atrast nal tunsha. May you always find your way in the dark.' then threw himself into the river of molten rock below. With their task in the Deep Roads completed, the same Legionnaire who had helped destroy the Anvil said a quick prayer for Caridin's return to the Stone, and then everyone left the resting place of the two Paragons, and headed back to Orzammar.

With no sun it was hard to tell, but Aedan believed it had taken them at least five or six days to find the Paragons and return, and now he was faced with an even more troubling task. The heavy golden crown that would soon belong to the next King of Orzammar was in a satchel hanging on his waist. His decision had been made long before they set foot back in Orzammar; the only problem was going to be getting it out. He had talked to all of his companions about it, and they had all agreed on his choice, although Morrigan said she couldn't care less who ruled these 'cave dwellers', he believe she had called them.

Looking up at the Diamond Quarter, he signaled his companions. "It's time."

* * *

"Lords of the Assembly, I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!"

Within the halls of the Assembly, the Steward was desperately trying to maintain order between the two rivaling parties. And from what Aedan could see just by the looks on everyone's faces, this room would become a bloodbath soon if something wasn't done to end this stalemate.

"Then why these delaying tactics?" He heard Bhelen ask from his spot on the dais. His silverite armor looked like it had been polished to within an inch of its life. "I call for a vote right now. My father has but one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?"

Lord Harrowmont did not waste a second. "Your father made me swear on his _deathbed_ that you would not succeed him."

The guard who had led them into the hall stepped forward. "I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward, but the Grey Warden has returned."

Murmurs spread like wildfire around the hall as Aedan and his companions stepped forward. The three Legionnaires stayed near the entrance. Bhelen's lips twisted into an outright smug look. "We should let the Warden speak; he is an honored guest in the city of Orzammar. Come Warden; tell us, what news do you bring?"

Aedan brought the crown into view and announced to the Assembly "I have here a crown for Orzammar's next king, forged by the Paragon Caridin."

One of the Assembly Lords shouted "Impossible! Caridin returned to the Stone ages ago. This Grey Warden defiles the memory of our Paragons by claiming he met Caridin, and should be thrown out of the city at once for this insolence!"

Aedan gave Oghren a nod, and the dwarf stepped forward and addressed the Assembly. "Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought; releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void! Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the Ancestors themselves!"

The murmurs grew now to loud whispers. Harrowmont muttered. "As much as I would like to believe Oghren, he lost his honor long ago; we cannot take him at his word for something this important. And it is well known that the Grey Warden is Bhelen's hireling."

The Lord Steward held up his hand, demanding silence as he examined the golden crown that Aedan gave to him. Finally the Steward nodded and addressed the Assembly. "This crown _is_ of Paragon make, and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us Grey Warden; whom did Caridin choose?"

Aedan stood straighter, if that were even possible. "He wished me to give it to whomever I choose."

Harrowmont's face turned red with anger. "The Grey Warden knows nothing about us or our ways! Why would a Paragon entrust someone like this with such a weighty decision? This is preposterous!"

The whispers now turned to talking. Some shouted for support of Harrowmont while others shouted for support of Bhelen. Again it was the Lord Steward who silenced everyone. "We've argued in these chambers for far too long. It is the will of one of the greatest Paragons in history that the Grey Warden chooses our next king. He bears a crown forged at the hands of Caridin himself, and his story is confirmed by one of our own. Make your decision Warden."

Aedan looked back and forth between the two candidates. Bhelen held a cocky and sure grin, while Harrowmont looked like look a tired old man who had just failed at the single, most important thing he had set out to do in life. "Before I name the new king," Aedan said, still going back and forth between the two. "I want both of you to swear that this will mark the end of this war for the throne. The one I name will be the King of Orzammar, no objections."

"Of course Warden." Bhelen immediately answered. "Now end this farce."

His gaze shifted over to Harrowmont. The old man's shoulders fell, but he could not defy a Paragon, and so he agreed. Aedan told the entire Assembly "I may be an outsider, but I have thought a great deal about who the dwarven people need as their leader in these troubled times. And it is my sincere belief that my choice is what is best for the dwarves as a whole, while also honoring the memory and final wishes of your last king. The next King of Orzammar will be King Endrin's rightful heir: Duran Aeducan."

A person could've heard a pin drop in the room it had gone so quiet. That lasted for only a few seconds though, as Bhelen's face went red with outrage. "That is pure nonsense Warden! Even though my brother's exile has been lifted, he is long lost to the Deep Roads. Even if he's still alive you will never be able to find him!"

"I wouldn't be so certain about that if I were you, _brother_."

One of the Legionnaires stepped forward, his full faced helmet hitting the floor. Everyone parted so that the lone man could walk to the center of the Assembly hall. Although his hair was roughly chopped, his beard twisted and matted with dry darkspawn blood, and his face hardened from months of near-endless battle in the Deep Roads, there was no questioning it. Before the Assembly stood the second son of King Endrin: Duran Aeducan.

The entire Assembly shot to their feet simultaneously, most screaming protests of rage. "_Silence_!" This time it was Harrowmont who silenced the crowd.

Walking down the dais, the old man stood in front of Duran for but a moment before going down to one knee. "It was your late father's dying wish that you would be the one to ascend the throne. With the Ancestors as my witness, I hereby pledge featly to you. The throne is yours, my King."

With Harrowmont's allegiance given, all eyes turned to Bhelen. The younger dwarf had gone deathly pale at the sight of his brother, but now his rage had returned. "This-this is preposterous! I demand a Trial of Arms for the right to be King!"

"You swore!" Kallian shouted coming forward, despite Aedan trying to hold her back. "You swore that you would abide by Aedan's choice!"

"Kallian," Duran said without looking at her. "It's alright. I accept your challenge brother. Steward, I ask that you name the terms of the Trial."

If the Steward was surprised by all this, he hid it well. "The fight will be until one party yields, or to the death. Bhelen and Duran shall fight unassisted against one another, armored as they are now. And as with accordance with our Ancestors, the duel will be fought with broad-axes only."

The center of the floor cleared as Bhelen now descended the dais, leaving only him and his elder brother in the center of the room. Two honor guards came forward, each carrying a large two-handed double-bladed axe. "These axes where created for one purpose only," the Steward explained as each combatant took his weapon. "Our Ancestors forged these weapons solely to settle matters of honor by a Trial of Arms. They are the only weapons allowed. Now, Prince Bhelen, Prince Duran, may the Ancestors guide each of your hands in the choosing of the one who is rightfully the heir of the Aeducan throne. _Fight_!"

Bhelen wasted no time; with a yell he swung his heavy axe down from overhead, aiming to split his brother in two. Duran side-stepped the swing, and using the flat of his blade, he hit his brother's blade, pushing it to the side, before lunging with his own blade and striking Bhelen's face with the flat side of the axe.

Bhelen backed up a few steps and covered his now-broken nose with his hand. Blood seeped through his armored fingers. Duran swung his blade from side to side; Bhelen blocked the attack, and then brought the pole end of his axe up to his brother's face, knocking him down. "Why couldn't you have just died and rotted in the Deep Roads like you were supposed to!" Bhelen roared with the utmost contempt. "But I suppose I should be grateful you're back, because now I can have the pleasure of killing you myself!"

Bhelen swung overhead again, and Duran rolled away just in time for the blade to sail past him. Kicking out, he hit his brother's legs, knocking them out from under him, and allowing Duran to regain his feet. The elder brother glared down at the younger. "I have no intention of dying yet brother."

Bhelen regained his feet. "Ha ha, have you forgotten Duran? You've never won a fight against me! Ever! Be sure to say hi to Trian and our father for me. And don't worry about your little casteless wench; I'll be sure to keep her company."

Bhelen went on the offensive again, forcing Duran to back up with block after block. "There's always been something that I wanted to tell you after those fights, Bhelen." Duran said circling his opponent, barely restrained fury in his eyes.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Bhelen sneered as he delivered another overhead swing.

This time however, Duran sidestepped, and then added the force of his own axe to his brother's, forcing it deep into the stone. Duran then raised his foot and kicked the handle out of his brother's hands. "I always let you win."

Duran's blade whistled through the air as it sailed, slicing clean through Bhelen's unprotected neck. For a brief moment there was silence; then the body of Bhelen Aeducan fell to the floor, and his severed head rolled across the Assembly Chamber to the foot of the dais.

Duran looked down at the headless body of Bhelen without any remorse. "That's for what you did to Trian and Rica you cruel selfish bastard." Duran then turned and directly addressed the entire Assembly. "I have won the Trial of Arms. Is there any other within this hall who would challenge my right to the throne of Orzammar?"

The Lords and Ladies of the Assembly were all silent. Finally one man came forward. The dwarf looked to each side, before raising his staff and slamming it against the ground. Another member, this time one of the Ladies, joined in on the second strike. By the third, half of the Assembly was standing. By the fourth, the entire Assembly was slamming their staffs into the ground in unison. The Shaperate came forward, holding Caridin's golden crown before him in both hands. Upon seeing the Shaperate, Duran carefully set the ceremonial axe on the ground, then walked forward until he stood directly in front of the Shaper of Memories, and humbly knelt before him. The Shaperate placed the crown on Duran's head, and as he stood, announced "Let the Memories find you worthy. First amidst the Lords of the Assembly: the King of Orzammar."

"_Hail King Aeducan_!"

In the back of the room, the Wardens and their friends stood by watching the whole scene. "Ah, dwarven politics," Zev sighed happily, "always so entertaining."

* * *

Rica sat alone in her room. No more than an hour had passed since she had heard the news. A new King had been named. King _Aeducan_. Looking down at what she held in her hands she felt tears start to fall again. This would be the end. She couldn't go on with the way Bhelen used her. Swallowing her tears, she brought the sharp end of the blade to her wrist. This would be the end. No more Bhelen, no more abuse. If the Ancestors were kind, at least she would be able to see Duran again. Yes, one more reason to just go through with it. Closing her eyes tightly, she tightened her grip on the knife, ready to end it all. She sobbed "I'm sorry Natia."

The door to her chamber slammed opened and against the wall so hard that one of its hinges came loose. The noise was so sudden that Rica jumped out of her chair and turned to face whoever it was that dared to stop her. Her fingers loosened and the knife fell to the floor as she saw who was in the doorway. His hair was different, his beard would take hours to fix at the very least, he was wearing a ridiculously oversized golden crown, but there was no mistaking it. Her life, her love, _Duran_ stood in the doorway to her room.

"My love."

It was the only thing he said, but by the Paragons, the Stone, and the Ancestors, it was more than enough. She was across the room and in his arms before she could think. The tears she once held back where now flowing freely down her face. But these were different tears. These were tears of joy.

His cold metal Legionnaire armor dug into her, but she didn't care. He was back. "Don't…don't _ever_…leave me… a-again."

His hands gently ran down her back and through her short red hair. "Never again, my love."

* * *

No more than three hours after the naming of the new King, the Wardens and their companions found themselves standing in the middle of the throne room. Duran sat on the throne, with Rica, Natia's sister as he had introduced her, by his side, their hands firmly clasped together. The two dwarven lovers had refused to even be out of arms' reach of each other ever since their romantic reunion. "Warden," Duran greeted him with a smile. "I have to say, I never expected to be sitting in this chair, especially not after what my brother did. But you seem to have a talent for doing the impossible. I, no _Orzammar,_ owes you and your friends a great debt. Name it Warden, and by the Ancestors if it is within my power it shall be done."

Aedan didn't waste any time at all. "There is a Blight on the surface King Duran. You've seen the Archdemon with your own eyes; the Grey Wardens need to gather all of the allies we can get if we are to stop this evil. The Circle of Magi and the Dalish elves have already pledged their support, but we cannot hope for victory without the aid of the dwarves."

Duran leaned back in his high chair. "But of course Warden, I would've done so even without you asking. Orzammar made an agreement with the Grey Wardens should a Blight ever arise, and mark my words, we will fulfill that agreement. I will meet with my generals and begin planning a mission on the surface soon. I'll even see if I can get Kardol to send the Legion up there; he owes me a couple favors, and it's about bloody time the world saw the skill of the Legion of the Dead."

The new King looked over each person with a critical eye. "I must say Warden, you and your friends are all looking more than a bit rough after your little detour in the Deep Roads."

It was true. All of their armor or clothes were ripped or damaged in one way or another, and their weapons were in desperate need of being sharpened (except for the unbelievably durable starmetal blades). Duran stood and clapped once. One of the doors opened, and a dwarf servant came in quickly before bending his knee. "What is your will my King?"

"Send for the best armor and blade smiths in city. Our friends' weapons and armor are in desperate need of repair."

The man bowed once again before leaving the room. "Now," Duran said walking back to his seat. "While we wait, perhaps I can finally show you dwarven hospitality worthy of such esteemed guests."

Aedan politely bowed his head. "I appreciate the offer King Duran, but I'm afraid we must be on our way as soon as possible. We must meet up with the other Wardens who are still on the surface."

Duran raised an eyebrow, before clapping his hands twice loudly. Doors on both sides opened, and servant after servant entered. All were carrying some form of hot food or large pitchers of what he assumed were ale. After nearly a week of having to live off stale bread and water, Aedan's mouth watered at the sight of the food. "I must insist Warden," Duran smiled as he walked towards the tables with Rica at his side. "I cannot let you and your friends leave this city without a good meal in your bellies, a pleasant night's sleep, and your weapons and armor properly cared for. Please, stay and enjoy the royal comforts of the dwarven people for at least one night."

Aedan glanced at his companions, Kallian was almost visibly drooling at the sight and smell of the food, and Wolf _was_ drooling. Even Morrigan was looking at the food longingly. Zev and Natia were already seated and digging into their first plate of food, and Oghren was chugging an entire pitcher of ale, with a second one clutched in his left hand. "Well…" Aedan relented while taking a seat, "I suppose it wouldn't be all _that_ bad if we left first thing tomorrow instead. I'm sure that Alim and the others are doing fine by themselves."

* * *

Hiding behind the ruined stone pillar, Alim risked a glance over the top of it and scanned the snow covered mountain top. After everything that had happened to him and his group so far, he thought that they were due for some good luck. They had been separated from Aedan for five days before they had finally managed to find the hidden path to Haven. From there, it had taken them another two days to actually reach the village. To their surprise, it looked to be almost completely devoid of life, and the few people that were there treated them as if they were a plague trying to force its way into their lives.

Unfortunately, it didn't take them long to find what was left of the Knights of Redcliff that had been sent before them. Their bodies had been un-ceremonially piled in the back corner of the local tavern. The next surprise came from the tavern keeper; who, upon seeing what they had discovered, charged lightning between his hands, intent on sending it towards them. It was Leliana's quick throw with her dagger that the tavern keeper was unable to complete his spell. With a quick flick of her wrist one of her daggers flew from her waist and sunk into the mage's neck; silencing him forever.

Upon leaving the tavern, everything had gone to the Void. At least a dozen men and women, fully armed, waited for them. Lyna and Sten were the first to overcome their shock. Sten gave a war cry of 'Atash qunari!' and charged straight at the soldiers, while Lyna stood back and picked off one after another with several well-placed arrows straight into her targets' necks and eyes. Soon it seemed like the entire village had awoken and was out for their blood, pouring out of their houses and charging towards them. Leliana and Lyna kept taking out targets from a distance, while Sten acted as the group's sword, and Alistair the shield. As for himself and Wynne, they stood in between the archers and the warriors, casting whatever spells were needed; be it healing or offensive magic.

At the highest part of the village stood a Chantry, and it was from here that things went from bad to worse. The zealots inside the Chantry claimed that they had been tasked by Andraste herself, and any outsider who dared to enter the village was a heretic and an enemy to all who followed Andraste. He never thought he would be grateful for a Templar's capabilities, but he was very relieved that he had taken Alistair with him during those moments. The priest tried to charge up a spell, but Alistair's quick thinking and anti-magic abilities silenced the mage before he could even start. From then on, it was more like a slaughter than a battle. The villagers tried to fight against them, but they were inexperienced in battle and poorly armed, and within seconds the battle was over, and all of the villagers lay dead at their feet. Alim's hands were shaking so violently after that encounter that he almost dropped his staff. If it wasn't for Leliana's warm fingers wrapping themselves around his, he was sure that he would've broken down.

Within the next room they found something, or rather someone, unexpected. Brother Genitivi lay on the floor, and his right leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. Wynne took a quick look at it, and was able to set the leg properly and ease some of the pain, though it would be awhile before the Brother made a full recovery. While working to help Genitivi, he explained to the Wardens how he had found this place, and more importantly, where he believed the Sacred Ashes of Andraste were resting.

Walking slowly (mainly due to Genitivi's leg after he insisted on coming with them) the group made their way to the ruined temple, which presented a whole new problem. The ruins were infested with even more religious zealots; these guys were starting to make the _Templars_ look tolerant! And perhaps worse than that, there were young dragons running around the ruins as well. The strangest thing was, most of the dragons were following the commands of the zealots. It wasn't until they reached the pinnacle of the mountain that they learned what this bloodthirsty cult was all about.

A man named Kolgrim faced off against them just before the mountain top. He explained to them that the men they had fought were the Disciples of Andraste, tasked with guarding the re-incarnation of the Maker's holy bride. Alim wasn't quite sure what made this man believe what he did, but these men were fanatics, and this could not be allowed to continue. Unlike the fight back in the chantry, these men and women were obviously experienced fighters. While Alim's group had eventually proven victorious against them, none of them escaped injury, and they were forced to stay within the caves for almost half a day while Wynne and Alim healed everyone's wounds.

Now that they had finally exited the cave they found who, or rather what, the Cult of Andraste had thought to be the re-incarnation. The sky darkened for a moment and then brightened again. Thinking it was just a cloud, Alim didn't really give it a second thought. Until of course a loud roar brought everyone's attention skywards. The source of the roar soared overhead, before circling and finally landing on one of the high cliffs. "Sweet Maker! It's a High Dragon!" Leliana exclaimed quickly hiding behind one of the fallen pillars. "I thought that they had all been killed centuries ago!"

Alistair tightly gripped the hilt of his sword. "Well," he said looking out from his own hiding place. "It looks pretty real to me. Now, does anyone have any suggestions as to what the sod we do?"

Looking out from his own hiding place next to Leliana, Alim studied the dragon. For the most part it seemed perfectly content to just lay on its high place on the cliff's edge. Everyone moment or two its head would move, but usually it was nothing more than to just find a more comfortable position to rest. Unfortunately the only paths in sight was one straight across from them that lead further on, and one down to their left that seemed to lead back into the ruins somewhere. Returning back to his hiding place he looked at each of his companions in turn. Only Sten seemed to be keeping his composure at this point.

"Alright," he said risking another glance up at the dragon. "The dragon looks like it's taking a nap, and I _really_ don't want to think about what'll happen if we wake it up. I think our best chance is going to be to try and make it across the clearing as quickly and as quietly as possible. Keep your weapons sheathed. Alistair, Sten, try to step lightly enough so your armor won't make any noise as we go."

Looking back out at the dragon he waited for the beast to move its head away from them again. Time almost seemed to be halting for them, as everyone held their breath. Finally the beast moved its head so that it was facing mostly away from them. "Let's move," he hissed out running from his hiding place and heading for the clearing.

Unsurprisingly it was Leliana and Lyna who moved with the most stealth, and outside of the odd clink coming from either Alistair's or Sten's armor, the group quickly made their way across the open clearing and to the far path. After passing underneath the dragon, a feat he was sure took a few years off his life, he saw a stone structure carved into the cliff face ahead of them. Picking up his pace slightly Alim led everyone towards what he hoped to be the resting place of the Urn.

With nothing to block the entrance of the doorway, he made a mad dash inside and didn't stop until he was up a flight of stairs and around a corner. Leliana and Lyna were once again right behind him; Wynne came in next followed closely by Sten and Alistair. The older mage leaned up against a wall and sucked in big gulps of air. "I'm…getting too old…for this." She managed to get out between breaths.

Lyna, having no need to catch her breath, proceeded up the stairs; and then came to a dead stop at the top with her bow raised and an arrow notched. "Are you friend or foe?" She hissed out.

Coming up to her side he saw what she was aiming at. A lone man dressed in armor that was beyond anything the cultists had stood in front of them, guarding the passage. "I bear none of you any resentments. I actually bid you welcome, pilgrim. I am the Guardian of Andraste's Sacred Ashes. Come forth, pilgrims." The man told them, his face never wavering. His voice seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere.

Alim sensed that there was something off about this man. He wasn't really alive as he appeared, but he was also not a spirit. He held neither a malevolent nor a benign aura about him, he was simply _there_.

Raising his hand he placed it lightly on the top of Lyna's bow to lower it. "What are you doing Alim?" she hissed between clenched teeth.

She was clearly on edge; anyone would be after what they had just gone though. But she couldn't sense what he could. This being was made by magic, physical weapons would be useless against it; and it hadn't made any threatening moves towards them.

Approaching the man he heard everyone spread out behind him. "We are seeking the Urn of Sacred Ashes. There is a man who is gravely ill, and we believe that only the Ashes have the power required to heal him." He explained simply.

The man almost seemed to smile slightly. "A noble quest to be sure, but it is not my place to determine whether you are worthy to receive the Ashes of Andraste. The Gauntlet does that."

'_Wonderful,'_ he thought, '_another test. Why can't anything ever go easy for once?' "_Very well then," he said out loud. "We wish to enter the Gauntlet. We have come too far to back off now."

The apparition held up its hand, preventing them from continuing. "Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see the path that has led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past, and the suffering of others. Jowan was discovered by the Templars, and you helped him escape. Tell me, do you think you failed Jowan?"

Alim was stunned by the question. He didn't think the challenges would be anything like this. Choosing his words carefully he took his time answering him. "Yes… I did. It was he who failed himself by placing himself in such a position, but maybe if I'd helped him with his lessons more… maybe… he never would have turned to blood magic in the first place."

"A fair and honest answer, which is all I wanted to know." The Guardian said turning his attention to Lyna. "Lyna of the Dalish. Despite your better judgment, you allowed Tamlen, the man you loved, to go into that cave and touch the mirror, knowing that there was something wrong. After he touched the mirror, you never saw him again. Tell me, Lyna, did you fail Tamlen?"

Fresh tears were forming at the corner of the elf's eyes. "Y-yes…I did fail him. If-if I had only been stronger… I _know_ I could've saved him. If I had just made him listen to me then…"

"Why would you ask a thing?" Leliana demanded stepping up. "There is no way she could've known what was going to happen that day."

"And what of you, Leliana; why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left this world? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe herself her equal?"

Leliana's face hardened. "I've never said that! I-"

"In Orlais you were someone." The Guardian told her, merciless in playing on her greatest doubts. "In Lothering you feared you would become a drab Sister of the Chantry and disappear into the crowd forever. When your Brothers and Sisters criticized you for what you claimed to see in you dream, you were hurt, but you also reveled in it. You _enjoyed_ the attention, even if it was negative."

Leliana's face turned ashen white. "You think… that I said all those things for… for the _attention_? That is _not_ true! I know what I saw, and I know what I believe."

The Guardian simply nodded, accepting her answer. His gaze then lingered on Alistair. "Alistair; the last of the Theirin bloodline. You wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you, if you should have died, and not him."

Alistair hesitated before answering. "I… _yes_. If Duncan had been saved and were still alive instead of me, everything would be better. If I'd just had the chance, maybe…"

"Enough," Wynne said cutting him off. "Ask your question Guardian. I am ready."

"You are ever the adviser, always ready to give a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your mind?"

"You frame the statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers. There is no sense in hiding is there?" Wynne shook her head before answering. "Yes, I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself."

"And what of your qunari companion? You came to this land as an observer, yet you killed a family in a blind rage. Have you failed your people, by allowing a qunari to be seen in that light?"

Sten didn't hesitate. "I have never denied that I have failed."

"Very well, you have all answered truthfully. The challenges of the Gauntlet now await you."

When the Guardian disappeared, the door behind him opened wide. As Alim lead everyone into the next room, they all readied their weapons at the sight of more ghosts lining each wall. For some reason however, none of the spirits moved; in fact, none seemed to even take notice of their appearance. "OK," Alistair said emphasizing each letter, "this is more than slightly strange."

Walking wearily he approached the spirit of a young woman. "Um… hello?"

The spirit merely looked at him with unfocused eyes. "The smallest lark may carry it, while the strongest man might not. Of what do I speak?"

'_What the-? What is this spirit talking about?'_

"Anyone? Anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone looked back and forth between each other. Leliana was the first to break the silence. "I-I think this spirit is giving us a riddle."

'_A riddle? 'The smallest lark may carry it, while the strongest man might not.' What in the name of the Maker is she talking about?'_

"The answer is a tune." Leliana answered for him.

The spirit smiled at them. "Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard her would be filled be filled with joy. They say that the Maker himself was moved by her song, and then she sang no more of simple things." The spirit flashed brightly, and then vanished.

Seven more spirits still stood in the hall waiting to be approached. Walking across the hall, he stood next in front of another human woman. This spirit didn't even wait for them to talk before she presented them with her own riddle. "Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in the night, is swept away by morning light. Of what do I speak?"

This time it was Wynne who answered the spirit. "Dreams."

The spirit smiled at the elder mage. "A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life, and of her betrayal, and her death. I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save." A flash of light and once again the spirit disappeared.

The next spirit was an elf in leather armor. "I am neither a guest nor a trespasser be, in this place I belong, that belongs also to me. Of what do I speak?"

Lyna answered with deep longing in her voice. "A home."

The elf spirit sighed. "It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste against the Imperium. But she was betrayed, and so were we." A flash of light, and the legendary Shartan was gone.

Across the room the next spirit waited. This one wearing clothes of a Tevinter Magister, with a cruel, unforgiving expression on her face. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"

This one Alim knew. "Vengeance."

The spirit nodded. "Yes. My husband, Hessarian, would have chosen a quick death for Andraste. I made him swear that she would die publicly, with her followers bearing witness, so that all would know the Imperium's strength. I am justice, I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood." The spirit glowed brightly then vanished, leaving only four to go.

Next was a spirit clothed in the robes of the Chantry. "The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace, veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. Of what do I speak?"

Again Wynne answered for everyone. "The answer is a mountain."

"Yes," the spirit said acknowledging her answer, "I carried Andraste's Ashes out of Tevinter and into the mountains to the east where she could gaze ever into Her Maker's sky…No more fitting a tomb than this could we find."

With three spirits left, Alim approached one who was heavily armed, and wore an aura of sadness and regret. "A passion for the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?"

"Jealousy," Leliana answered not looking at anyone.

The spirit of Andraste's mortal husband nodded sadly. "Yes, jealousy drove me to betrayal. I was the greatest general of the Alamarii, but beside her… I was nothing. Hundreds fell before her on bended knee. They loved her, as did the Maker Himself. _I_ loved her too, but what man can compare with a god?" Its task completed, the spirit disappeared.

Approaching the next spirit, a man dressed again in Chantry robes waited for them to appear. "No man has seen it, but all men know it. Lighter than air, sharper than any sword, it comes from nothing, but will fell the strongest armies. Of what do I speak?"

"Hunger." Sten's deep voice called out from behind.

"Yes," the spirit said smiling. "Hunger was the weapon used against the wicked men of the Tevinter Imperium. The Maker kindled the sun's flame, scorching the land. Their crops failed, and their armies could not march. Then, He opened the heavens and bade the waters flow, and washed away their filth. I am Cathaire, disciple of Andraste and commander of her armies. I saw these things done, and knew the Maker smiled on us."

"One left," Lyna sighed in relief, "let's hope there isn't another test behind that door there."

The last spirit they approached was a man in Tevinter garb, and a broad sword strapped to his back. "She wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"

No one spoke up. _'Wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants. What does this mean? It has to do with some kind of action maybe? What separates a king from a tyrant? What separates anyone from a tyrant? Maker, Jowan was always better at this than me. Wait... Jowan.'_

In an instant he knew. "Mercy."

The spirit of Archon Hessarian nodded gravely. "Yes. I could not bear the sight of Andraste's suffering, and mercy bade me end her life. I am the penitent sinner, who shows compassion as he hopes compassion will be shown to him." With that, the spirit faded from sight.

With the last spirit gone, the door leading deeper into the Gauntlet swung open. "Good," Lyna said looking onwards. "Let's hope we don't have to go through any more of these damn tests."

Instead of being present with the end, spheres of light began to circle around her, and then move in front of her before they started to come together. Sten and Alistair were immediately in front of her; swords drawn, ready to strike. Soon the lights began to come together and form an object. It was a man. When the face became clear, Lyna turned pale as a ghost. "No…it… it can't be."

Before them stood a male Dalish elf. His tattoos covering most of his face, and his short blond hair stood up on end. Lyna took a few cautionary steps forward and reached her hand out. "T-Tamlen? Is that you?"

The apparition's eyes seemed unfocused for a moment, but upon settling on Lyna they went as sharp as a hawk's. "Lath, it's…so cold here."

Lyna reached out her hand as if to touch him. Moving quickly, Alim grabbed her wrist before it could complete its journey. "Easy Lyna," he said brining her back to reality. "Remember, we're still in the Gauntlet."

The elf seemed to take stock of herself, and then face the elf apparition again. "Tamlen, is that really you? How-how could you be here?"

"You think; 'This cannot be Tamlen. Tamlen is gone; he is only footsteps in the wind." The apparition said. "I am Tamlen, yet I am not. I am part of the Gauntlet, and part of you."

Lyna's head lowered in shame. "I-I wish I could've found you mavhenan, I wish we could've spent our lives with each other, like we'd always wanted."

"Some things lost can never be found," the vision of Tamlen said, "some mistakes can never be unmade. Those that have survived must go on living. You have suffered far too long ma vhenan_, _thinking that you could've done something. It is time leave that behind. Remember ma vhenan_, _I will always be in your heart. And that is something that can never be lost. Take this sacred thing, and move forward."

Its task completed, the spirit faded almost as fast as it had appeared. Lyna just stood here, staring at the spot her lost love had just been occupying, before noticing the small amulet that had appeared in her hand. After putting it on, the elf finally seemed to come out of her trance-like state before turning back to face the others. Fresh tears hung in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. "Well", she sniffed trying to wipe away the tears before they fell. "Can we-can we please move on? I am… anxious to leave this place."

The next room of the Gauntlet presented them with something none of them expected: absolutely nothing. "Well," Alistair said breaking the silence. "Does anyone else get the feeling that this is too easy?"

Sten's sword hissed as it left its scabbard. "Ready yourselves," the giant warned them.

Movement on the far side of the room caught Alim's attention. Figures that were barely visible appeared throughout the room and began to circle them. Nothing prepared him however to hear his own voice come from one of those figures. "What's the matter weakling?" He heard his own voice call out. "

The other apparitions called out similar taunts, all using the voice of their counterparts. The Gauntlet was testing them yet again on the strength of their mind and resolve. "You couldn't save the Tower, and you cower at the mere sight of Aedan, always deferring to him. What makes you think you can do anything? You're pathetic and weak. You aren't even strong enough to save the one you love."

Alim almost had to laugh at the simplicity of this test. These apparitions were trying to taunt them by yelling out their weakness, trying to get them to back down. "Do not listen to them!" He yelled to his companions. "They're trying to use our insecurities against us. Do not give in to them!"

When the last apparition fell, the door to the next challenge of the Gauntlet opened. Everyone in the group was starting to show fatigue, not physical, but the mental fatigue stemming from everything they had encountered so far.

In the center of the room was a large pit, far too deep to ever hope of seeing the bottom. Worse than that, the passageway out was across the pit. "Great, so now what are we supposed to do? Do we spread our arms and try to fly across?" Alistair said dryly.

Alim knelt down by the edge of the pit and examined the room closely. There was no foreseeable way to cross. It was far too long to simply jump across. There was a ledge leading to the entrance, but no way to reach it. "I don't understand," he whispered shaking his head. "What are we supposed to do?"

Leliana knelt next to him, staying silent as he thought. The only clue was that around the pit, there were a dozen tiles lining the pit. Six on each side that differed slightly in color and shape from the other, and that were just big enough for one person to stand on. Standing he walked over to the nearest and experimentally placed a foot down on it. When nothing happened he brought both feet together on the tile. "Alim! Look!"

Leliana's shout got his attention. Near side of the pit a stone platform suddenly appeared. Stepping off of the tile, he watched as the platform disappeared. "That's it!" He shouted in triumph. "We have to build a walkway across. Everyone, stand on one of the tiles."

Sten, Wynne, Alistair, Lyna, and Leliana all moved around the room, before each settled on a tile. Three sections of the walkway appeared. The nearest looked whole, while the other two looked semi-transparent still. Walking to the start of the path, he took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the walkway before anyone could raise an objection. The ground beneath him was solid as rock. "See," he said walking forward, "no problem."

The next tile however, was not complete yet, and when he went to set his foot down, it kept going down. "_Alim_!"

Flailing his arms out, he somehow managed to catch hold of the edge of the first platform. His feet dangly freely in the air, as he watched his staff fall down into the darkness of the pit. A set of hands clasped onto his arm that was holding him. Leliana was above him, her small hands holding his arm in a death grip. Alistair was next to her as well, his hand outstretch. "Alim! Give me your other hand!"

Each holding one of his arms, the bard and ex-Templar managed to pull him back up and onto the solid platform. The three were all panting slightly as the others joined them. "Well," Alim said talking deep breaths. "Let's… let's _not_ do that again."

The first platform for some reason was still there, despite no one standing on any of the tiles. "I think-I think I understand now."

"That's what you said last time Alim." Lyna quipped.

Brushing off her comment, he went forward and stood on the still existing platform. "We have to work together. Each of you needs to move where I tell you too. Once a platform looks solid it can be walked on, and once someone stands on it, it looks like it will stay that way. We can do this, but it has to be done together."

The next half hour proved to be very tense, as Alim guided his companions around the tiles. Taking one step at a time and making sure the platform was secure before moving on to the next. Once the bridge was complete, and Alim stepped off onto the other side, an audible click was heard and the bridge glowed slightly before returning to its normal color.

"I think it's okay to cross now. Just be careful."

With everyone across the pit, the door to the next room swung open, and the door behind them slammed shut. Within the room, high on a dais stood an Urn made of gold. "By the Maker," Leliana breathed. "We found it. We actually found it. The Urn of Sacred Ashes!"

It all seemed too easy to Alim, and he was proven correct as Sten entered the room behind everyone else. The door slammed shut behind the qunari, and a wall of flames shot forth from the ground in front of them. "By the Creators! Is there no end to this?" Lyna yelled out in utter frustration.

The heat of the flames made each back up against the wall. The only clue to the trial was a small altar rising from the ground before the flames. Trying to shield himself as best as he could from the heat, he tried to read what was written. _'Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar, humble yourself before the Maker, and be born anew in his sight.'_

'_Well, that doesn't leave much room for misinterpretation now does it?'_

"Alim, what did it say?" Leliana asked stepping up beside him.

Instead of answering her, he moved over so she could read it. Her eyes growing slightly larger with each line she read. "Alim, does this mean what I thin-what are you _doing_?"

His traveling cloak was on the floor, and he was bent over working on untying the laces of his boots. "You know what it say's Leliana; this is the only way."

"Young man, if you think you are just going to go off and do something stupid, think again." Wynne's cool voice made him freeze in place. "You are one of the few Wardens left. We cannot have you risking your life like you did before."

"We know what we have to do Wynne." Alim said pointing at the altar. "It doesn't leave much room for guessing."

"She's right Alim," Leliana said from behind him. "You're-you're too valuable to do this."

"Then who will be the one to-" Alim was cut of midsentence. His voice refused to work and this face felt extremely hot, and it wasn't because of the fire in front of them. While his back was turned, she had somehow managed to take off her gloves, boots, and her leather chest piece. She stood before him in only her chest bindings as he fingers worked the ties of the breeches.

A sharp crack on the top of his, courtesy of Wynne's staff, broke him out of his stupor. "Have I taught you no manners? Turn your back. You too Alistair. It is incredibly rude to stare at a lady while she undresses"

Fighting off the rising heat on his face, he turned his back on Leliana. That however, didn't stop him from hearing her clothes come off, causing the blush to only intensify. "Leliana," he breathed. "Y-you don't need to do this. I can-"

Her soft hand rested on his back cutting him off. "I know you do not have much faith Alim," she said sadly. "What you have seen and experienced so far would cause any to doubt. But even if you doubt in the Maker; place your trust in me."

Her warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. "I'll be alright," she whispered into his ear. "My friend, my companion, my lover, my Warden."

Feeling her hand leave him, he didn't think and turned around to her. She was already in the midst of the fire. "Leliana!" He cried out.

The flames rose around her, blocking her from his sight. "Leliana!"

Two sets of strong arms wrapped under his; stopping him from charging into the flames after her. The flames suddenly intensified rising almost to the ceiling; and then died just as suddenly. On the other side was Leliana, her bare form crouched over and her head down. Despite walking through a wall of fire, there were no visible signs of injury on her.

The hold on his arms loosened, without thinking about his actions, he reached down and picked up her clothes as well as his discarded cloak. Running to the kneeling bard, he gently placed the cloak over her bare form.

"You have been thought the trials of the Gauntlet; you have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed." Behind them, the Guardian walked into the room and approached the kneeling Alim and Leliana. "You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. Approach the Sacred Ashes, and receive your reward."

Helping Leliana stand, the two looked up at the dais in front of them. Atop the stairs sat their goal in this journey. The Urn of Sacred Ashes was within their reach. Holding out his hand, he helped Leliana stand before the two began the slow ascent up the stairs. Atop the stairs was a tall statue of Andraste, and at her feet sat the holy Urn. The Urn itself made of pure gold, golden flames stood out form the top of the Urn, and intricate patterns were carved into the its neck.

Behind them, the rest of their companions made their way up the steps. "I didn't think anyone could actually succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place…but here…here she is." Alistair said clearing in awe of what he was seeing.

"Congratulations," Sten's deep voice rumbled. "You have succeeded in finding a pot of dirt."

Wynne looked at the urn with a look akin to Alistair's. "I could not have asked for a greater honor than to be here. I will never forget this feeling."

Lyna merely looked at the Urn with little interest. "I just hope that this was worth everything we just went through back there."

Leliana was almost speechless. "I…I never would've thought that I would ever stand here. Maker…I do not know if I am even worthy of this."

Placing his each of his hands on opposite sides of the top, he lifted the top off carefully before setting it aside. Pulling out a small handmade pouch, he carefully filled the pouch with a small pinch of the Sacred Ashes before tying it shut and tucking it inside of his robes. "Come on," he said placing the cover back on top. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." Alistair said holding them up. "Shouldn't we-you know…take some more?"

His arm around Leliana's shoulder, Alim shook his head at his friend. "No. The Guardian implied that we would only receive a pinch of Ashes. And I don't know about you. But I really don't want to anger whoever or whatever, that Guardian is."

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky by the time they exited the Gauntlet. "At least we won't have to deal with any crazies on the way back down." Alistair said as they walked back through the valley. "But, is it just me or does it seems like we're forgetting something."

A loud screeching roar from above pulled everyone up short. _'Sod! The bloody High Dragon! I can't believe I forgot!'_ Risking a quick look behind him, his fears were confirmed. The high dragon was standing on its feet and was staring down at them. "Oh sod. Run!"

As one they all turned and ran straight for the exit that they came out of before. The shadow of the dragon passed over them; and the exit erupted into an inferno as the high dragon passed by. "Sod, what now?" Alistair asked raising his shield.

The lower exit was the only option left. "Run to the lower exit." He yelled.

"Any idea where it goes?" Lyna asked taking the lead.

"I don't care where as long as it's away from here!"

The first to reach the door was Lyna, who pulled on the handle, and to his dismay, the door didn't move. "It's stuck!" She yelled.

Sten charged past her, lowered his shoulder, and ran through the door; destroying the heavy wooden door. Lyna quickly ducked into the newly opened passageway. Inside she brought her bow up and shot an arrow passed his ear. Alistair was next, barreling into the door and flying passed Lyna. Leliana was next to run through the door, and Lyna did the same. Pulling out her bow, she let loose another arrow, trying to give Wynne and himself time to get to the door. When he reached the door, he turned; and saw that Wynne had fallen down on the hill no more than twenty paces from the exit. The high dragon apparently also saw the old mage, as it changed direction mid-air and went straight towards her.

"_Wynne_!"

Running out from the safety of the tower, Alim ran out and stood between his old mentor and the approaching high dragon. Without his staff, he was limited in his spells but none the less, he held his hands in front of him and started to charge his _Chain_ _Lightning _spell. He vaguely heard Leliana shouting behind him. "Alim! Get back here!"

Instead of heeding her warning, he waited and continued to charge his spell as the dragon grew closer. _'Come closer... closer... a little closer... now!'_ Just before the dragon was on him, he let loose his spell. The lightning hit the dragon just below the jaw on the side of its face. The dragon pulled up short, furiously roaring in pain.

Wasting no time, he ducked under one of Wynne's arms and ran for the exit. Leliana and Lyna stood just outside the door way, each letting arrow after arrow go at the dragon. Running inside, he waited for his two female companions to get inside before he aimed another _Lightning _spell. This time aiming at the roof over the door way; collapsing the ceiling and effectively sealing the entrance.

Alistair was kneeling beside Sten. A large piece of wood stuck out from his shoulder. Pushing off of him, Wynne made her way over to the giant and examined the piece of wound. After a moment she looked at Alistair. "Alistair, I need you to pull this out. Once it's out I will be able to properly treat the injury."

"I do not require the aid of a bas saareba-"

"Complete that sentence qunari, and I will let you bleed to death in this wretched place." Wynne said harshly, but then her tone softened. "The wood has pierced an artery in your shoulder. If you do not allow me to heal it once the wood is removed, you _will _bleed to death. If we leave the wood in, it will eventually fester and you will succumb to the infection. Please, let me heal you."

The qunari hesitated. For a moment Alim was afraid that he would still object; but instead he nodded to the older mage. "Good. Alistair, if you would please."

The ex-Templar reached over and grabbed hold of the wood. With one quick yank, he pulled the wood out of the qunari's shoulder, bringing with it a spray of blood. Wynne moved extremely quickly for one as old as she. As soon as the wood was free, she placed both hands over the injury. Green light shone from her hands, and seeped into the open wound. When she removed her hands, the wound was sealed shut as if it had never been there to begin with.

With one crisis, no make that _two_ crisis's, averted; Alim began to look around at the room they were in. It reminded him of the rooms near the entrance of the ruins. "I-I think this is near the entrance where we left Brother Genitivi. Is it not?" Leliana asked looking around.

"I really hope so," Alim sighed as he walked further into the ruins. "Otherwise this is going to be a really long, and really cold trip back."


	16. Attack and Rest

**Well, here it is. Sorry for the long wait on this one, but I don't know how many times I backtracked and re-wrote sections of this chapter. As well, Chapter 8 has also been edited and re-posted along with this one. Hope that y'all enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 16**

It took the group from Orzammar almost two full days in order to reach the spot where they were supposed to meet up with Alim and the rest of their friends who had gone to Haven in search of the Ashes. And by the end of the first day, Kallian was more than ready to slit that obnoxious, drunken, red-haired dwarf's throat. Sure, he was good in a fight, but he was proving to be a royal pain in her rear. She wasn't alone in her sentiment. Morrigan had once sent the dwarf halfway across the camp with a well-aimed spell, which just happened to be aimed a little lower than his belt. And Natia… well, when he' propositioned' her, he woke up the next morning with some type of snake in his bedroll. How Zev had managed to find such a thing, she had no idea. But it was pretty damn funny to see the dwarf run out of his tent, tripping over his clothes, screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl.

When Oghren had come up to her, he simply asked what Aedan had that he didn't. She mistakenly said, 'a brain', which did not have the effect she wished.

Instead of chasing the dwarf off, it only seemed to encourage him. Oghren had snickered "Oh, so you're sayin' that he's _creative_ eh? Well, I can assure you that I've got quite an imagination myself." Which Kallian had naturally responded to by politely punching the drunken dwarf in the face. Now, after a full day of walking and trying to fend off the idiot, she was hoping to have a nice quiet breakfast, but _no_, that was far too much to ask for. "So, hey *hic* what does that boy Aedan… got that I don't? Ya know what, they say…the ladies all call me…the big-'O'."

"Aedan, is there any way we can just leave him on the side of the road, preferably face down in a ditch?"

Aedan however, was not paying attention. His attention was focused on the small key that he had attached to the end of a leather cord. They had barely left Orzammar before they had come into possession of that key. They had stumbled upon a group of men who were circling a badly beaten and bleeding man. As soon as Aedan saw the face of the victim, he rushed head first into the fray, taking down one attacker after another, and the rest of them soon followed. When all of the thugs were dead, he called for Morrigan to heal the man, while explaining to the rest of them how he recognized the man. He was one of King Cailan's bodyguards, and he had been at Ostagar.

Morrigan however was unable to help the man. He was so near to death that merely the shock of healing would've sent him to the next life. Before the man died though, he had handed Aedan that key and asked, no _begged_, for Aedan to return to Ostagar and retrieve the King's armor, sword, official documents, and to give Cailan a proper funeral.

As for herself, Kallian had mixed feelings about returning to that place. The memories of what took place there, what she'd seen happen, and almost losing Aedan that day still haunted her dreams whenever the darkspawn did not. Part of her wanted to bury those memories forever and never step foot on that field of death again, while the other part of her wanted to return to Ostagar and finish what she'd been unable to when her time as a Warden began. Aedan had not said a word about whether they would return or not, saying that he wouldn't make the decision until they were reunited with the rest of their companions.

Ferelden's Warden Commander spoke up. "Oghren, if you keep annoying the women, they _will_ find ways to make your life more miserable than you can imagine. Consider yourself warned." He said this while calmly tucking the key away into a small pouch attached to his belt. Oghren had his mouth open for a retort, but then a pair of feet landed right on top of him. More accurately, they somehow landed right between his outstretched legs. "Sodding elf! Watch where you're landing!" Oghren yelled, crawling away backwards.

Zev had climbed one of the taller trees once the sun rose in order to watch for their companions. He smirked at the dwarf (who was now cradling the space between his legs) before facing Aedan. "They're coming. And based on the way they're running, I'll wager that they've got company. The kind that isn't nice in case you were wondering."

Aedan picked up his two blades and sheathed them before running to the edge of the tree line, waiting for Alim and the others to enter his range of vision. Kallian stood beside him, waiting for sign of their friends. Son enough, Alim and the others who had made the trek up to the Ashes ran full speed out of the forest onto the far side of the field. Even from as far away as they were, Kallian could see that some of them were injured. An earsplitting roar from the sky brought her attention upwards, and she realized why the others were running so hard.

A dragon, one that rivaled the size of the Archdemon, was chasing the small group across the field. "To arms!" She heard Aedan yell. "Morrigan, try to distract it before it burns them all!"

A bolt of lightning shot forth from behind her heading towards the low flying dragon. The dragon managed spun at the last second so the lightning caught it on its body instead of its head. The attack slowed the dragon down long enough to allow the others to reach the camp.

"Andraste's tits Alim! What the sod did you do to piss off a sodding High Dragon?" Aedan demanded as he scanned the sky for the dragon.

Alim was bent over, trying desperately to catch his breath. "We… we, uh…"

Alistair spoke up. "We disturbed its nap."

Aedan gaped at the two of them. "Hey come on," Alim protested. "We got the Ashes. Surely that's worth something."

The ground around them suddenly darkened. The dragon was right above them. Aedan glanced at the dragon before returning his attention to his two Warden Brothers. "If we survive this, I'm gonna kill both of you… _slowly_."

"Everyone, move!" Kallian yelled, but it was an instant too late. Fire rained down from the sky, slamming into the ground and threw everyone like rag dolls. Her world exploded into spots, and pain racked through her whole being.

Everyone else was scattered on the ground. Some were weakly managing to move, while others did not. A pile of black that was near her was smoking slightly. Rolling the crispy pile over, her heart turned to ice. The blackened form was _Aedan_. His armor was burned beyond repair, and every inch of his body was covered in dying flames. "No..." She whispered weakly shaking his prone form. "No. Ae-Aedan, w-wake up. Please, wake up!"

"No…not… again!"

Wynne had somehow managed to stand on her feet. A blue aura was surrounding her. "Not… again!"

The aura around the old woman intensified. Her eyes were glowing blue. With her staff discarded, she formed a light in between her hands. "I will…not lose ones so…so young _again_!"

The blue light exploded and covered the area around all of them, forming a shield. On the other side of the sphere, she could vaguely hear the dragon cry out in frustration at not being able to get to them. Her wounds on her body were starting to become numb. Looking down at her burned hand, she saw that her wounds were… _reacting_ to the blue light. Slowly, the light began to recede, and as it did, the injury that was underneath disappeared, and the pain left with it. A groan forced her attention back to Aedan. The blue light his entire body, and just like her, as it receded, the wounds that had nearly killed him vanished, until the light left completely, and he didn't have a scratch on him.

His eyes snapped open. "Kallian? What's going on?" If she hadn't seen him after the dragon's attack, she would've assumed that he was never hurt in the first place.

Helping him to his feet, she saw that the others were slowly starting to get up. Wynne was on her knees, the magical aura still surrounding her body. She kept rocking back and forth in place mumbling 'Not again' under her breath. Alim, looking just as healed as everyone else, went to help his mentor. "Wynne," he whispered, raising a hand. "Wynne, are you okay?"

Wynne's glowing eyes stared unfocused while her body continued to rock back and forth. A sudden loud impact brought all of their attention towards something on the other side of the barrier. The dragon was still on the other side of the glowing wall. Its claws bounced off of the surface as the creature tried again and again to get through the magical shield between it and its prey. Seeming to give up, the dragon back up a few paces and raised its head. Fire rained down from its mouth; only to once again be deflected by the barrier.

"Aedan, we need to do something fast, she can't keep this up much longer!"

Small droplets of blood were starting to fall from Wynne's noise. The old mage was starting to go beyond her limits. Aedan stood still facing the dragon. Starwrath and the Cousland blade were grasped firmly in each hand. "Alim, on my signal, I want you to get Wynne to drop the barrier."

"Have you lost your bloody stones Warden? That flying carpet will tear us all to pieces!"

Aedan ignored Oghren's comment, his eyes never leaving the dragon, and his ever present mabari Wolf at his heels. "Kallian, Leliana, Lyna, Zev, I want you four to get out your bows. As soon as the barrier comes down, aim for the beast's head. Alistair, carry Wynne to safety as soon as you can. Morrigan, stay out of sight of the dragon and try to hit it with whatever spells you can."

Taking his eyes off the dragon, he faced them all. "Alim, I want you up front with me. More than likely the creature will recognize you, and will give chase to us. Once that happens… Sten, Oghren, Shale, I want the three of you to flank the creature. Do as much damage as you can, but stay out of its sight, and watch out for its tail. Wolf, stay with Wynne at all times boy."

No one questioned his orders. Kallian and the other archers he had named each readied their bows, with their arrows notched but not drawn. Alistair knelt behind Wynne, ready to move her out of harm's way. Leaning in close to his mentor, Alim tried to get through to her. "Wynne, the Tower _won't_ happen again. You've saved us all, but now you need to stop. We can fight now, thanks to you. _Please_ Wynne. You have to stop this, for your own sake."

Her rocking slowed before stopping completely. Her glowing eyes and skin dimmed as her power withdrew. The light of the barrier started to fade as the spell diminished. "Alim! With me, now! The rest of you, strike when it comes for Alim and me!"

Giving Wynne one last glance, Alim picked up Wynne's staff before rushing to meet up with Aedan. Alistair wasted no time in carrying the old mage away, with Natia and Wolf hot on his heels. Leliana, Lyna, Zev and herself all took cover behind trees as the barrier failed; watching as Alim and Aedan went out into the open.

The high dragon watched as the light faded. When the barrier was completely gone, its head focused on the closest thing it could see: Aedan and Alim. The two men stood side by side. Aedan with both of his swords raised in a cross guard, while Alim held his staff with both hands.

The dragon, almost seeming surprised that anyone would dare challenge it, just stared at the two combatants. Then without warning the dragon lurched forward, its ferocious jaws wide as it charged at the two. Moving like water, Aedan spun to his left, both swords circled above his head and sliced down into the dragon's neck below the base of its skull. Alim spun to his right and went to his knee. Lightning shot forth from the end of the staff and struck the opposite side of the beast's head. Infuriated by the pain, the High Dragon brought its head up to simply blast the two Grey Wardens with fire.

"_Face me creature!"_

Four arrows shot forth, followed quickly by another volley. Each arrow found a home in the dragon's exposed neck. Distracted, the dragon turned towards them, but quickly decided that the four archers were a minor nuisance, and simply swept its tail down on them. But the four rouges saw the tail coming a mile away, and easily dodged the lazy attack. As more and more arrows struck it, the dragon became _much_ angrier with the archers. It began to pursue them on foot, which soon turned out to be a mistake as the dragon had failed to notice three other threats that had closed in.

"_Ataash Qunari!"_

Sten's booming voice echoed across the valley and woods as the Qunari charged the creature's flank. Reversing his grip on his sword, he jumped at the last minute and sunk his blade to the hilt into the dragon. The sword tore through flesh and bone as the Qunari dragged the blade down the dragon's side. Right behind him, Shale came in, and the golem swung her stone fists at the dragon, each blow easily fracturing a rib. On her heels ran Oghren, his axe going bone-deep into the hind leg nearest to him. The audible sound of the bone splintering was drowned out as the dragon cried out in pure rage.

In front of her, Morrigan let loose another _Lightning_ spell, this one even stronger than before, forcing the dragon back onto its one good leg. Unknown to the beast, Alim had ducked under its claws and was now standing beneath its soft belly. Hundreds of small pieces of ice, sharper than any dagger, went from the elf's outstretched palm to piece its soft underbelly. Another _Lightning _spell from Morrigan hit its mark on the dragons head. The sound of bones snapping echoed throughout the woods as the beast fell onto its back, lacking the strength to escape the ferocious barrage of attacks.

Kallian watched from her position behind the tree as Aedan approached the fallen monster hesitantly. Its snake-like head was still moving slightly. Even from this distance she could see the utter hatred in the dragon's eyes. That hate was multiplied tenfold when Aedan entered its field of vision. The dragon bared its teeth, and its head began to stir.

Aedan however, simply walked right up the creature's head, sheathed the Cousland blade, reversed his grip on Starwrath, and drove it between the High Dragon's eyes with all his might. Even in its weakened state, the dragon was able to cry out in pain, and for the first time in its life, _fear_, before it passed into death's embrace

"By the Maker, we did it! We actually killed that thing, and not a single one of us died! Ha, take _that_ you overgrown lizard!" Alistair shouted triumphantly from behind Kallian.

She could scarcely believe it. They had defeated a _High Dragon!_ A creature of legend! Running to Aedan she barreled into him, knocking them both to the ground, kissing him the entire time. And as soon as he recovered from the initial shock, Aedan gladly returned the favor. Breaking the contact and taking a deep breath, she looked down at her lover. The smile on his face mirrored hers. "By the Maker Aedan, we did it!" Then they were kissing each other again.

"Wynne… Wynne, are you alright? Wake up!" Alim's anxious voice doused her joy as quickly as water douses fire. Wynne had…well…she wasn't sure what Wynne had done exactly.

"The school teacher will live, Warden. Unless 'tis your goal to shake her to death."

Reluctantly disentangling herself from Aedan, Kallian made her way over to Alim and his mentor. The young mage was kneeling next to Wynne with his hands on either of her shoulders as he tried to gently shake her awake. Morrigan stood off to the side, calmly looking at the scene before her. "She'll be alright Alim," she heard Leliana say, trying to sooth the young mage. "She just needs to rest, I'm sure. Whatever she did… it must've taken a lot out of her, that's for sure."

Assured that Wynne would be alright; Aedan went over and started to examine the gigantic beast that had nearly eaten them all. "Sten, Shale, Lyna," He waited for the two largest members and the elf came over to him. "Let's work on collecting as much of the scales as possible. I've heard of an armorer in Denerim that can make quality armor out of drake scales. I can't imagine what he'd be able to do with the scales of a High Dragon. And Oghren, can I borrow your axe for a minute?"

While the three went to work trying to remove sections of scales from the beast, Aedan took Oghren's broad-axe and walked to the tail of the dragon. Hefting the axe, he severed the last few feet of the tail. It was the section where the dragon's forearm-length spikes stood out straight. Carefully wrapping the length of tail and the spikes in spare cloth, he threw it towards his tent before telling everyone who wasn't working aside from Wynne to help with the scale removal.

* * *

Holding the small bundle under his arm, Alim walked away from the main part of their camp, and approached where Morrigan had set up her small tent. They had worked until the sun had set, removing scales from the mighty dragon. By the time they had finally turned in for the night they had several large sacks filled with the scales, and more than half of the hide was still intact. With light fading they moved several hundred yards away from the carcass before setting up camp for the night. Wynne had woken up only long enough to tell Alim that she would explain what she had done later, _much _later, before falling back asleep.

Now Alim had to take care of some other business. The bundlehe was carrying was extremely important, he just knew it. He wasn't quite sure what it would lead too, but he knew that Morrigan would get much more use out of it than he would. The black haired witch was currently sitting next to a small fire that she had built. Her staff was braced between her legs as she tried to mend with magic a small piece of the staff that had broken off during their fight with the dragon. "Ah, it has been a while since you've come to my tent, Warden. What brings you here?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he sat down next to her and handed over the small bundle he had carried ever since their mission in the Circle Tower. "I…found this in the First Enchanter's room when we went through the Circle. I… didn't really know what it was until a few days ago, and once I found out…I figured you would have more use for it than I."

Staring down at the bundle in confusion, Morrigan hesitated a moment before removing the cloth. The witch's eye's widened to an extreme degree as it finally clicked as to what it was she was holding. "This is…this is mother's grimoire. How…how did you…where…why didn't you give it to me sooner?" the witch suddenly snapped.

Alim nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I didn't realize it was your mother's at first. I was hoping that it would be some kind of advanced spell book, but the entire thing was encrypted or written in a language the likes of which I've never seen before. But right after we split at Orzammar, I found a connection between Flemeth and this book, and I, well…I thought that you might want it."

Morrigan's fingers where gently tracing the patterns on the cover of the book. "I…I don't understand."

Her comment caught him off guard. "What's the matter Morrigan?"

Her eyes shined with unshed tears, but a quick blink and they were gone so quickly Alim wasn't sure they'd even been there. "First Kallian gives me a gift and talks to me about my past, Aedan stands by my side, protects me from harm and from the Templars, and now you…you have given me something of great value. I…don't understand."

Laying a hand on the witches shoulder he gave her his best attempt at a friendly smile. "You're a part of this group Morrigan, but more than that, you're our friend. We've travel, and pretty much live together now. As strange as this might seem, we're pretty much the closest thing some of us have to family."

Morrigan turned from him so suddenly that he was afraid that he had said something wrong. "Once…you asked me about my shapeshifting talents. 'Twas that simply curiosity, or 'twas it genuine?"

His hand froze halfway down to his side. '_'Is she…is she offering to teach me how to shapeshift?'_ "Are you willing to teach me his art?" He asked her.

When Morrigan turned to face him again, her face was hard and set. "'Tis a simple matter, _if_ you have the power needed. And I think…'tis quite possible for a mage as strong as you to learn."

Alim felt like a kid on his birthday. He had always wanted to learn the art of shapeshifting, but the Templers had claimed that it was a form of magic too close to the kind practiced by blood mages, and any who attempted it on their own earned a night of being tied to a post and being subjugated to at least thirty lashes. Repeat offenders were executed. After Morrigan had refused his first attempt to get her to teach him, he had resigned himself that he would never learn the art. But now, here she was, offering to teach him what he had always wanted to learn. "Thank you Morrigan," he said genuinely. "I'll try my best to live up your standards without complaint.

Morrigan gave him an almost wicked smile. "Oh…'tis more than possible that you will curse me after your first transformation. But, 'tis best not to let such thoughts plague your mind. Now, I want you to go into the forest tonight, and find a creature, preferably a wolf or a bear. When you find one, follow it. Capture every little detail in your mind with the utmost clarity; its fur; its eyes; its claws; its stride… _everything. _You must copy its soul."

* * *

In the main hall of Redcliffe Castle, Aedan and the rest of his companion sat or stood as they listened to Bann Teagan finish explaining to his elder brother Arl Eamon what had happened during the time of his illness. The small pinch of Andraste's Ashes had worked beyond anyone's hopes. The Ashes had not only cured the aging Arl of the poison in his body, but when he awoke, it was as if he'd just woken from a single night's sleep. "-now Loghain is demanding allegiance from the rest of the Bannorn. Some still oppose him, but those who do find themselves branded as enemies of the crown. If we don't do something soon to unite the land, then the darkspawn will end Ferelden."

"This is most troubling. There is much to be done, that is true. But I feel that I should be thankful to those who have done so much." Turning from the fire he faced Aedan and his companions. "Grey Wardens, you have not only saved my life, but you kept my family safe as well. I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your services?"

"Thank you your grace, but your assistance in bringing Loghain and Howe to justice, and helping us stop the Blight will be more than enough." Aedan answered with a polite bow.

"Hey! Speak for yourself Aedan! _Some_ of us want a chance to temporarily satisfy our eternal greed." Natia blurted out, which earned a chuckle from several others in the room.

Even the Arl was smiling slightly. "As it were, I would still like to honor your efforts. And so I hereby declare you and those traveling with you, champions of Redcliffe. You will always be welcome guest within these halls. And for you Warden Commander, I offer a shield of the same make as those that have been given to our finest knights."

With a motion of his hand, one of the guards came forward and offered a shield to Aedan. It was indeed of fine make. It was layered with steel, leather, and wood; and its size promised the greatest protection while also being able to cushion many hard blows. Although he had little use for shields, he knew that Alistair would certainly have use for the shield. "I thank you, your grace." He said, once again bowing.

"We should speak of Loghain brother." Bann Teagan said cutting in. "There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery."

"Loghain instigates civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep," the Arl stated, shaking his head. "Long have I known him. He is a sensible man; one who never desired power. This hardly seems like the man I knew."

"I know it's hard to believe brother, but I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne. He is mad with ambition, I tell you."

"Mad indeed." Eamon sighed. "Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands."

"I don't think so, your grace," Aedan told the two nobles. "I do not believe that it is necessarily ambition. It is more of a mixture of arrogance and fear that drives him now."

He had Eamon's full attention now. "Tell me Ae-no, Warden Commander, What do you mean that he is not mad with ambition, but fear and arrogance, of all things?"

Looking at each of his companions in turn, he took his time answering the Arl. "I saw, and talked to him at Ostagar, before he betrayed everyone. Calian wanted to ally ourselves with the Orlesians, in order to better combat the darkspawn. I believe it was this attempt at an alliance that drove Loghain to betray Cailan. His hatred of Orlais has not lessened over the years. He strongly believes that Ferelden, in fact just the Bannorn, will be enough to repel the darkspawn. His common sense has been destroyed by his patriotism, Arl Eamon."

This time Eamon took his time before responding. "Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarcely afford to fight this civil war to its bitter end."

"Do you think you could unite the nobility against Loghain?" Ferelden's Warden Commander asked.

"I could untie those who oppose Loghain, yes. But not all oppose him; he has some _very_ powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone _must_ surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn."

"But, once everyone has learned what he's done…I mean he left the king to die at Ostagar! How can people willingly follow him?" Kallian all but shouted.

"I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim made without proof." Redcliffe's Arl informed them.

"Ha, he leaves his king to die, and all but admits it, and you say we have no proof? I'm starting to think surface politics are just as bad as dwarven politics." Natia hissed.

Eamon lowered his head. "I know. But even without proof of Loghain abandoning the king and his army, those claims will give Loghain's allies pause, but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the queen."

"Are you referring to Alistair, brother? Are you certain?"

Aedan knew that this play was going to happen for some time. They either needed to earn the queen's trust, which would mean they had to turn her against her own father, or they would have to try and place someone else on the throne. The latter held only one option for contemplation, and judging by how pale his face had just become, Alistair had figured out Eamon's meaning also.

"Y-you want me-oh sod. _No_. No-no-no-no." Alistair said waving his hands in front of him quickly.

Eamon faced Alistair. "I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. Bu the unthinkable has occurred."

"You would put forward Alistair as King?" Aedan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood."

_'It wouldn't be the first time that a bastard son would take the throne of any nation. But…_Alistair_?'_

"And what about me?" Alistair asked, finally finding his voice. "Does anyone care about what _I_ want?"

Eamon shook his head. "You have a responsibility Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

Alistair was at a loss for words. "I…but I…no, my lord, but I wouldn't be able to-" Alistair suddenly clamped his jaw shut before he could say anymore.

Eamon however, as well as everyone in the room, caught on to him. "What do you mean Alistair? What was that last part?" Aedan asked truly confused.

Alistair looked around, equally confused, at the other Wardens in the room. Recognition suddenly dawned on him. "You mean… Duncan never-" Once again he caught himself before he could say more and faced Eamon. "I'm sorry my lord, but it is a secret of the Grey Wardens. I would talk with my Warden Brethren in private after this."

Eamon decided to let it go. "As you wish Alistair. As it stands now, I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet. All of Ferelden's nobility will gather in the city of Denerim. There, Ferelden will decide who shall rule, one way or another."

Aedan thought _'That'll take at least four weeks. How much land will the darkspawn corrupt before all the nobles get off their pampered asses and _do_ something? But…this will at least give us time.'_ "As much as I hate the idea of leaving the darkspawn unattended, we have no choice. But before that, apparently my fellow Wardens and I need to speak with one another."

For a second he was sure that Eamon was going to question him, but the Arl must've thought better of it. "Then I ask two things. One, stay and rest here in Redcliffe for a few days. You've all been through much and deserve a rest, even for a short time. The second is that if you plan on traveling into darkspawn territory, I must request that you leave Alistair with me. We cannot risk losing the last of the Theirin bloodline."

The first request was sensible to Aedan. They'd been hard pressed ever since Ostagar, and rest would serve them all well. The second however, was unacceptable. "I'm afraid that I have to say no to your second request, your grace. While we would gladly take your offer for rest, Alistair must come with us. He is still a Grey Warden, not the King of Ferelden. And as such, his duty as a Warden takes preference."

The old Arl opened his mouth to argue again, but thought better once again. "Very well, but remember, should Alistair die, all our hopes die with him, and I will be forced to support Loghain, as will you."

Aedan bowed once again, as did the rest of his companions, except for Sten and Shale. "I thank you, your grace. Now, may I ask for a private setting so we Wardens can discuss a few things?"

Eamon motioned for a servant who came forward. He felt more than saw Kallian tense at the sight of the submissive elven servant, and he said a quick silent prayer that his lover would hold her tongue. "Nigella here will show you were you can talk in private. She will then show you all to your rooms. Now please, rest, you've more than earned it."

* * *

Aedan laid with his back elevated on the many pillows near the head of the large bed he and Kallian had been provided. A low fire burned in the fireplace, basking the room in a dim light. Wolf lay in front of the dying flames, his feet twitching slightly as he dreamed. Kallian, the love of his life, rested her head against his chest. His fingers absentmindedly played with her red hair which one could have easily mistaken for silk. Their armor lay scattered across the room, Kallian's chest bindings were hanging on one of the bedposts, and both of them were coated with a light sheen of sweat, all of which served as testimony to their recent lovemaking.

"Thirty years," he heard Kallian mumble as her grip on him suddenly tightened protectively.

Once they were alone, Alistair had informed his fellow Wardens about everything that Duncan hadn't been able to tell them due to his premature death. The increase in appetite was something they had all already figured out. The constant nightmares were obvious, as well as being able to sense the darkspawn. But learning that you only had thirty years to live (give or take a few) was a shock none of them were expecting. To make matters even worse, Alistair had, albeit reluctantly, told them that a Grey Warden having a child was a rare occurrence, and even then, it was always with someone who was not a Warden. There had _never_ been a documented case in which two Wardens had a child together.

Tightening his grip on his lover, Aedan placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "As long as I am with you my love, I will live and die without regret."

Her head rose. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes threatened to fall. "But…but I…I'll never give you chi-children."

His free hand came up and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "It's alright love. We may never have children of our own, but we will still have one another. And just because we can't have children doesn't mean we can't have a family. Maker knows that the Blight will leave many children without a home, perhaps we can give one to a couple of them?"

Kallian's head found its way back down onto his chest. "Nothing would make me happier than to be the mother of your children by blood, Aedan. But still…I would like to have a family with you." After a moment of enjoying each other's company, she spoke up again. "The Grey Wardens, the gift that keeps on taking, huh?"

He could only nod at her statement. "I know. Now I truly understand why the Grey Wardens guard their secrets so carefully. Who in their right mind would volunteer for the Joining if they knew everything that it entitled?"

Thoughts of the Joining brought him back to theirs. Watching as Daveth choked and suffocated on the darkspawn blood and then watching Duncan kill Ser Jory when the knight tried to back out at the last minute. As Warden Commander it now fell upon him to do what Duncan had once done. How many men and woman would he have to watch die from being unable to withstand the Taint? How many men and women would he have to kill if their fear got the better of them before their Joining? Perhaps…perhaps there might be something in Avernus' notes. The old mage was dead, but despite having the Taint in him, he had been able to survive for centuries partly by slowing the spread of the Taint throughout his body. There might be something in his notes that could help Wardens throughout Thedas, but Aedan was _not_ going to prolong his own life with blood magic.

Kallian's soft breathing told him that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Pulling the sheets up higher on both their bodies, Aedan moved some of the pillows out from behind his back so he could lay flat on the bed. Neither had been able to get much sleep ever since their Joining. Dreams of the darkspawn were constantly waking them, and they usually woke up with frantic eyes and rapid breathing. Now, dreams of the Archdemon itself were beginning to plague his sleep. But here, with Kallian beside him, he found that he could block all but the worst dreams. Here with Kallian, he was able to find peace, brief as it was.

* * *

The sun was just barely over the horizon as Aedan, Alim, and Shale walked through the small village of Redcliff and towards their destination. The small house on the back of the docks was just like he remembered it. Perhaps the blasted dwarf would be more cooperative this time. Giving a few hard knocks on the new door, he waited for a response. Nothing. _'Maker, I hoped that it would be easier this time around.'_

"Shale," he said moving to the side. "Would you mind 'knocking' on this door?"

The golem almost seemed to smile as she came forward. "Oh I do love It's sense of subtlety." Lifting her stone foot, Shale unceremoniously put it through the door; which resulted in not just the door falling, but also the frame and even part of the surrounding wall.

As the dust began to settle, three very surprised individuals started to become visible through the haze. "Well," Aedan said calmly walking over the debris and into the home, "this is starting to become a habit, isn't it Dwyn?"

Said dwarf's eyes were wide as he surveyed the damage to his home, but then hardened as he watched Aedan calmly walk in. "What in the name of the Ancestors do you want this time Warden? There's no village crisis, and me and my boys were just about to leave."

"Ah, good to know that got here just in time. I'll make this very simple Dwyn. Awhile back you bought a Qunari sword from a scavenging looter up near Orzammar. Hand over the blade, and we can all go our separate ways peacefully."

Dwyn crossed his arms over his chest. "Even _if_ I had the blade you're talking about, what makes you think I would willingly hand it over to you?"

"Well, you might recognize Alim here on my right, but in case you forgot, let me remind you who he is. He is a mage, and a Grey Warden, which means, he is outside the jurisdiction of the Chantry and their pet Templers. And his abilities have only grown since we were here last."

Alim drew lightning between his outstretched hands to emphasize Aedan's point. "And, what you were apparently either too stupid or too blind to notice, this statue behind me is in fact a golem. A golem that has a habit of crushing things she doesn't like to a fraction of their original size."

The two men behind Dwyn nervously took a step back. Their eyes darting between the mage and the golem, both of whom looked ready to strike them down at a moment's notice. "Alright Warden," Dwyn said going to the back of his house, and emerging a moment later with a two handed sword covered in a blanket. "You win."

Taking the sword roughly from the dwarf, Aedan removed the cloth and examined the blade briefly before handing it off to Shale. Shale took the blade between her hands, and rolled it into a ball. "This is your last warning dwarf." Aedan said drawing Starwrath. "Give me the Qunari blade, or we'll kill you, and find the blade ourselves. It's your choice."

For a moment he thought that the dwarf was going to try pulling something stupid and selfish again. But the combination of Alim juggling a small ball of lightning between his hands and Shale rolling up a broadsword like it was a ball of yarn seemed to make him think twice about it. With his shoulders hanging in defeat, Dwyn went over to a large chest and opened it. A sword almost as tall as Aedan was in the dwarf's hands when he turned back to him. Taking the sword from him, he unsheathed the blade. Polished blue steel was revealed. While he couldn't be sure that this particular blade belonged to Sten, he knew that this blade was of Qunari make. His father had spent more than few sovereigns to purchase a fine blade made by the Qunari some years ago. And he had taken the time to study every aspect of it, before his father gave it away as a tournament gift.

With the sword in hand he had no reason to stay any longer. "Thanks Dwyn," he said turning his back on the dwarf. Just as he was about to leave through Dwyn's new 'door' he paused. "Just so you know, if this isn't the blade I asked for, I _will_ come looking for you. And next time I'll let Shale… What was that thing you wanted to do Shale?" Aedan turned towards the golem.

"Crush something's head and watch it fountain blood." She answered gleefully.

One of Dwyn's men fainted.

* * *

On their second night at Redcliff, Aedan had found something surprising when he went to retire for the night. A small folded piece of paper with his name sprawled out in neat script lay on the small stand on the side of his and Kallian's bed. His muscles ached from the recent sparring session he had gone through, but the note stressed the urgency to talk to him as soon as possible. Follow the instructions on the note, he found himself outside of Morrigan's room. An equally confused Alim was also standing by the door. "What do you think she wants?" The mage asked him.

"I don't know Alim," he admitted, "but I get the feeling that whatever it is, it isn't going to be pleasant or easy."

Knocking lightly on the door, the two waited for Morrigan to appear. Neither of them was prepared for what awaited them on the other side of the door however. The witch's eyes held the look of someone who had been betrayed in the worst possible way, and wanted vengeance. "You've both arrived. That is good." She said turning away and back into her small room. "Come in. Now."

Casting his elven friend a quick glance, the two Wardens made their way inside her room. Shutting the door behind him, Aedan faced his friend. "What is going on Morrigan?"

Morrigan's fingers rested on the black book that was lying on her bed. He recognized it as the book Alim had given her when they had reunited a few days ago. "I've been reading mother's grimoire… 'tis not what I expected. I had hoped to find a collection of spells, a map to the power that she commands. But this is not it."

Alim cast nervous glances between her and the book. "Did something in the book disturb you Morrigan?"

Morrigan faced them both again, he eyes hard and her jaw set. "'Disturbed'? Yes, perhaps that is the right word. One thing in particular within her writings _disturbs_ me." Before they could ask what, she explained "Here, in great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for centuries."

Alim scratched the back of his head. "Is it some sort of spell? If so, then I must say that I've never heard of one that offers immortality."

"If only 'twere so." She sighed. "Flemeth has apparently raised many daughters in her long lifetime. There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds throughout Chasind legend, yet I have never seen a one and always wondered why not. And now I know. They are _all_ Flemeth." She hissed, throwing the grimoire across the room.

"Morrigan," Aedan said as gently as he could. "How can they all be Flemeth?"

"When her body becomes old and withered, she raises a daughter, and when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."

"I'm…not sure what you mean by that Morrigan." Aedan said noticing the pale look that had fell upon Alim's face.

Morrigan ringed her hands together before continuing. "Once, Flemeth was a mage. This was before the Circle of Magi, but she wielded magical power of the same sort that all the ancient shamans did. One day, she summoned a demon and it became part of her, and she became an Abomination, one that has only grown more powerful over the centuries. Whether Flemeth has always been the demon, or mastered it, or they are one…I truly do not know. Though she is immortal, her body still ages. So unless she wishes to become a blind, frail shell that can barely sit up straight, she must find new bodies. I…am to be her next host, in a very long line."

"Is Flemeth truly immortal?" Alim asked his eyes down cast.

"Whatever spark of the demon that made her what she is remains within her keeps her from dying from old age. But as I said, her body still deteriorates. Eventually, she would be so withered as to be completely senseless and immobile. So, she must seek a new body, a fresh body, and start the cycle anew."

"If all she needs is a new body; can this be anyone?" Aedan asked. "Or must it be a daughter that she personally raised?"

"I am…uncertain. According to her writings, certain _hosts_ are better than others. The more a host is prepared, the quicker…the 'transition' will be." Morrigan lowered her face. "I am…sorry. This simply takes me by surprise. I would have thought I would have had some inkling, some notion."

"If you are so important Morrigan, why would Flemeth risk sending you out with us?" Alim asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps 'tis as she said. The darkspawn threaten her as much as they threaten anyone else. Or perhaps she believes that this journey will make me more powerful. According to the tome, if the…host…is already powerful and trained in magic, it takes far less time for Flemeth to…settle in."

To Aedan it seemed like she was about to say more; but she kept her silence. "I am… I am so sorry Morrigan."

Morrigan's face hardened again in an instant. "Do not be sorry, for I am not festering in sorrow. I am angry! There is only one possible response to this: Flemeth needs to die. I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filed. Flemeth must be slain, and I need help from both of you to do it."

_'Is she…is she seriously asking us to kill Flemeth? _The_ Flemeth? Her mother? But…if even half of what the legends say are true, then Flemeth could be almost as powerful as the Archdemon.'_ Looking to the side he glanced at Alim. "Do you have any ideas on how to slay her?" He directed at Morrigan.

A sly grin appeared on the witches face. "Oh…I have been thinking about this for some time Aedan. Let's sit and talk for a time."

* * *

Entering the courtyard, Aedan immediately saw the one he was looking for. Alistair was stripped down to his bare chest, his shield in one hand, and his sword in the other. Across from him stood two of Arl Eamon's knights, both similarly dressed and armed. Their steel swords had been replaced with wooden practice swords, but those practice blades still had a metal pole under the wood so the sword was as heavy as a real sword. They were also quite capable of giving a man plenty of bruises, and even breaking bones.

Alistair fended off attack after attack from the two men with his shield, or parried with his sword, then counter attacked. It had been like this ever since they had arrived at Redcliff three days ago. With messengers sent out to the Bannorn, they had nothing to do but wait and recover. Each of them had taken to training on their second day. Alistair trained against the knights of Redcliff, while Kallian, Lyna, and Leliana always trained together. Either in archery, the latter two teaching Kallian as best as they could, or with blades which is when Leliana trained the two elves in the Orlesian bard's arts. Natia and Zev practiced together, usually by seeing who could sneak around and try and ambush one another. Alim, Wynne, and even Morrigan spent all of their time together. Either nose deep in a book, or outside practicing their spells. Oghren…didn't train at all. In fact, their newest companion spent most of his time trying to get past the housekeeper who was standing guard over the cellar containing the castle's ale.

As for himself, he spent all of his time training with Sten. Ever since he had returned Asala to the Qunari, the giant had taken it upon himself to train Aedan immediately. Every day Sten would simply come up to Aedan and strictly tell him that it was time to train. He was truly grateful for the Qunari's tutelage, but every night when he went to his and Kallian's bed, the elf had to carefully apply a healing poultice to his latest collection of bruises. Wincing each time she touched them as if the wounds were her own.

Today though, he was not looking to train with Sten. Instead he picked up two practice blades and approached the area where Alistair was training. Talking off his shirt, he twirled the practice swords experimentally. "Mind if I join in Alistair?"

The ex-Templar seemed surprised to see him. "Uhh, sure, I guess."

Not wasting any time, he swung over head with both blades, aiming for his friend's head. Acting on instinct, Alistair managed to divert both strikes with his shield before countering with a swing of his own and a retreat. For almost half an hour the two men traded blows, neither able to land a hit on the other. Unable to go further, Alistair put his sword point down into the ground, signaling that he had enough. "You've…gotten…better." Alistair said breathlessly, leaning on his sword.

Aedan was out of breath himself. "So...have you."

"Is there…something you…wanted? Or did you…just want to…train?"

Drawing himself upright he looked his friend in the eye. "Actually Alistair," he said gaining most of his breath back. "There is something that I need your help with."

* * *

Alim approached his teacher cautiously, he knew that what he was about to ask would seem sacrilegious for most mages, but this could give them the edge against Flemeth that would save their lives. His old teacher was sitting at the table in the main hall. An old spell book on healing lay out before her and a small goblet of wine next to the book. "Wynne," he called out announcing his presence. "There's something I would like to ask your help with."

Wynne turned her attention away from the book and to him. "I take it this has to deal with Flemeth. Doesn't it?"

He never could get anything past his mentor. "Yes," he said sitting down next to her. "I know I won't be able to do it myself, and you're right; I can't kill the legendary Witch of the Wilds by myself. But there's something else I wanted to ask about." When Wynne gestured him to ask, he said to her "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened back with the High Dragon. I mean…I never seen magic like that before in my life."

Sighing, the old mage marked her page before closing the old tome. "I knew that this would come up soon, and perhaps it is best if I do talk about it."

Picking up the glass, she took a sip before continuing. "Now, you should know that…something happened to me at the Tower, before you came along. You spoke to Petra, did you not? She told you I saved her from a demon. I…did, but I did not survive that encounter."

"What? That's impossible Wynne. You're sitting right here in front of me. How could you have not survived the demon?" He asked, truly confused.

"Let me explain fully, and please do not interrupt until I am finished." The old mage took another sip of wine before she continued. "I engaged a very powerful demon to rescue Petra. It sapped me of all my energy and will, and left me drained. It took everything I had to defeat it, and by the time the demon was dead, I no longer had the strength to keep my heart beating. I remember my life ebbing away; everything receded from me…sound, light…I remover being enveloped in complete, impenetrable darkness. And then I sensed a presence, enfolding me and cradling me, whispering quietly to me. What I felt then…it is impossible to describe.

"I was being…held back, firmly, but gently, as a mother would hold a child eager to slip from her grasp. I felt life and warmth flowing through my veins again. I began to be aware of the small sounds…and the discomfort of my hip pressing into the cold stone of the Tower's floor."

"What you felt, it was a benevolent spirit of the Fade, wasn't it?" He theorized.

She nodded. "The benevolent spirits seldom make themselves known, because they want nothing from mortals, unlike the demons. Without this spirit, I would be dead. And even now, I feel that it is with me, bonded to me. At times, it uses its power to help myself, and all of you.

She sighed "I…am supposed to be dead, but this spirit has kept me alive. I do not believe that the spirit expected this, but I can feel it weakening, gradually. I am truly living on borrowed time now."

Reaching across the small table her took her withered hand into his. "We will make the most of the time you have Wynne. That I promise you."

Wynne smiled at his words. "Yes, that we will. Now, I believe you wanted to talk to me about our fight with Flemeth, do you not?"

"Yes." Taking a deep breath he took his time continuing. "We…have a plan, but we need your help in order to make it work."

Wynne leaned back in her chair, casually tiring the wine in her glass around. "Tell me what you need child, and I will do what I can to help."

* * *

It had been almost a full week since they had first arrived at Redcliff. The Bannorn had been notified of the Landsmeet, and had started to head for Denerim. This was to be the Warden's last night in Redcliff, and Arl Eamon had insisted that they all be present for a feast in honor of their departure.

Instead of being down with the others in the main hall enjoying the feast, Alim sought out a time to be by himself out on the battlements of Redcliff, contemplating the most recent turn of events. They would be returning to Ostagar tomorrow. The memories of that battle still haunted his dreams, almost as much as the Archdemon did. And after that, they were…he didn't even want to think about it. They were going to fight and try to _kill_ one of the most powerful beings to walk the face of Thedas.

When he and Aedan went out to inform everyone else of the plan, all of their reactions were predictably similar to their own; they were along the lines of outright calling the messenger crazy. But when they explained the plan that Aedan, Morrigan, and himself had come up with they all reluctantly agreed. But, even with the best plan possible, no one knew just how powerful Flemeth truly was, or what kind of tricks she undoubtedly had up her sleeve. And that unknown factor was what was causing everyone's fear.

He was so focused on his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the presence behind him until a soft hand was laid on his shoulder, causing him to jump more than a little bit. Behind him stood Leliana, trying very hard to keep herself from laughing, and she was failing miserably. "Alim, I'm *giggle*I didn't mean to *giggle*startle you so badly."

Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm his racing heart. "It's alright. What are you doing up here Leliana? I would've thought you'd be down at the banquet with everyone else."

"Well I was, but when you didn't show up I thought that I would come and find you. So tell me Alim, why aren't _you_ at the banquet?"

Instead of answering right away, he gazed back out at the setting sun. There was more than just the upcoming trip to Ostagar that was weighing on his mind. "Leliana what…what do you plan to do once this is over?"

The bard raised an eyebrow at the questions. "I…I do not know to be honest. Perhaps with Marjolaine gone, I will…travel. There is much to see in the lands of Thedas."

_'There is much to see and do in the world, and not nearly enough time to do it.' _"Would you like some company? I hear the road can be quite dangerous when you're all by yourself…not to mention lonely." He asked, surprised by his own boldness.

Leliana gave him a slight smile. "Well...I guess it wouldn't be too bad to be traveling with a handsome Warden by my side. As long as you promise that it would just be the two of us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leliana stepped up closer to him and gazed over the horizon with him. After several quiet moments the bard broke the silence. "When I left Lothering, I had no idea what would happen. I put my faith in the Maker, and he has rewarded me. I found _you_, Alim." She said placing a hand on his face, causing his face to redden beneath her touch.

His own hand rested on top of hers. _'Maker, I hope that she can't see how red my face has gotten in this light.' _"I'm glad your path led you here as well Leliana. I can't help but think our fates are intertwined. I-I don't think I would've made it this far without you."

The bard smiled. It wasn't the smile she gave to her friends or to others; no, this was the slight smile, a grin that she reserved only for him. He would've gladly fought through hordes of darkspawn if it meant he could see that smile. "You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that. But now it is getting late." She said stretching her arms above her head. "I think I might turn in early. I can't help but think of how soft and warm and comfortable my bed is."

Her sudden change of topic caught him off guard. "What-you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"No," she laughed. "Of course I do. You know I enjoy your company. I was just thinking that it is a little chilly out here, and I would prefer to be in my big warm bed. The room that the Arl gave me has a bed that could easily hold two people. And it could do so _very_ comfortably."

While he was upset that Leliana was leaving, this would give him a chance to catch up on his writing. He had been keeping a record of what he and the other Wardens had been going through since Ostagar. And now that he heard Aedan's tale of Orzammar, he needed to get it down on paper before he forgot. "I'll stay up I think." He said looking back out at the slowly sinking sun. "I still need to write in my journal about what happened to Aedan and the others in Orzammar."

Leliana's thin eyebrows rose…impatiently? "Oh, now that you mention it, there's another thing you should probably mention: 'Dear Journal, I talked with Leliana tonight, and she invited me to her bed. But alas, subtlety is lost on me.'"

He thought he might have heard her wrong. But the look in her eyes told him that he had heard her correctly. _'Sh-she wants me too…_ohMaker_.'_

"L-Leliana, I-I've never, well…you know. And I-well I-"

Her lips on his ended his pathetic stuttering. Even so, it took him a full two seconds to return the kiss. Alim poured all his pent up passion and hunger into that kiss. Leliana responded in kind with her own desires, and the two embraced. He could've stayed in her arms like that forever, but the need for air quickly came into effect, and the two pulled apart only for the sake of air. "I'll teach you the steps, my dear Warden."

With his hand firmly enclosed in hers, the young mage followed the bard back into the castle and into her bed.

* * *

Sometime later – it could've been a few moments or a few hours, he wasn't sure which – Alim found himself lying in his lover's bed wearing only his skin, and Leliana lying on his exposed chest, using his shoulder as a pillow. Taking deep breaths to try and settle his racing heart, he ran his hand through her beautiful red hair that only one in a thousand women had. "I-I hope that I was…satisfactory."

The bards head came up, her eyes locking with his. "More than satisfactory my love." She grinned slyly.

Her slim fingers traced invisible patterns onto his chest. "The 'Art of Love' is just that my dear Warden: an art. And just like any other art, it is one that must be practiced _very_ thoroughly before truly mastered. And when you're with the one you love, well, it makes the 'practice' all the better."

She had definitely mastered her 'art', as she put it. His mind raced back to just moments before, when the red haired bard had shown him things that he had only ever read of before. Stories from the boastful Templers and the few hidden books in the Circle did no justice to the act itself. Leliana fingers stop their tracing as she discovered something beneath the sheets. "Ooh. It appears the stories of the Grey Wardens legendary endurance are true then."

Even though they had just been intimate with each other, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed (and a little flattered) by her comment. Leliana seemed to pick up on his feelings almost immediately. Her fingers gently caressed his face as she climbed above him. "It's alright my love." She said sighing with pleasure as she climbed on top of him once more, her hands on his shoulders. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

The next morning, Alim stood in the courtyard along with the rest of the Wardens and their companions. This was their last morning in Redcliff; from here they would be heading south towards Ostagar. Part of him was scared stiff to be returning to that place, but another part of him _wanted_ to go back. There were a lot of bad memories with that place, and he needed to put them to rest. He still wasn't able to meet Leliana's eyes without blushing. They had 'practiced' their art twice more last night.

Of course, Zev couldn't resist noticing his predicament, and didn't waste a second in pointing it out. That of course had led to even more embarrassment on his part. Thankfully, there teasing had ended almost as soon as it had started – due to Leliana threatening to castrate the Antivan – and now they were just waiting for their leader Aedan to show up before they left. "Well, any idea where he might be Kallian?"

Kallian shook her head at his question. "No. He said that he had a gift for all of us, and he wanted to give it to us before we left. But…he sure is taking his time."

"Did anyone miss me?"

All heads turned to the open gate as Aedan walked back into the courtyard. His Warden Commander armor had been brightly polished, and all of the dents and cuts had been expertly mended. Beneath his arm he carried a large bundle. Laying the bundle on the ground he unrolled it. Thirteen smaller bundles were now out in the open. Picking up each one, he handed them out to everyone one at a time. When they were all handed out, everyone uncovered their mysterious gifts simultaneously.

Alim's eyes widened as he held the object that was inside. A dagger, almost as long as his forearm was in his hand. The blade was made from one of the spikes that came from the dragon's tail. All around, the others were unwrapping similar daggers. "Alright," Aedan said as he tucked his own dragonbone dagger into the small sheath on his back. "Let's get going. We've got a long way to go to get to Ostagar."

**Well, what did y'all think? I would love to hear your opinions and any suggestions that you might have. The only thing that I ask is that if you leave a review please be polite. I am gonna try to get out at least one chapter a month, so please be patient with me.**

**A big shout out to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or added this story to your favorites. Y'all are the reasons that I enjoy writing.**

**One more big shout out to my beta-reader Paragon of Awsomeness. **

**I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to reading any comments y'all might have on it. See y'all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	17. Night Attack Return to Ostagar

**Chapter 17**

Leaning against the stone archway, Aedan watched as his two children, Adaia and Bryce, ran around in circles around the Denerim Market place; playing with children the elven children from the Alienage, and the human children. Where Adaia took after her mother, her long red hair reached the center of her back, Bryce took after his father with close cut snow white hair. Both had human features, but sharper, like an elf's; and both children had slightly pointed, yet still rounded, ears.

It had been seven years since the Blight was over, if you could even call it a Blight. The darkspawn simply left Ferelden along with the archdemon. Now Ferelden was a prosperous land, one of the few left, and considered the major power in Thedas. "My love, how are our children?"

The love of his life came up to his side. Her tight dress hugged her curves and accented everything about her. He missed the times she wore her leather armor especially that of the Dalish elf style, but there was no need for such precautions anymore. If it was possible, she seemed even more beautiful now than she did when they first met. Her hair was longer now, braided down to her lower back. "They're fine," he said looking back at his growing family again. "They're playing with your cousin's children again."

Nothing could've been more perfect than this moment. This is what he had fought for all those years ago. A family and a peaceful time to raise them in. Suddenly, everything stopped. Birds stopped in midair, children stopped mid-run, and even his wife's hair looked like it was frozen in the air.

Looking around, he tried desperately to figure out what was going on. _'What's-what's going on? This-is this…is this even real?'_

"It can be Aedan Cousland, if you want it to be."

Reflex made him reach for his blade; but his hand gripped at air. _'Where's Starmight? It never leaves my side!'_ "You fool; you haven't carried Starmight for years. You haven't had a reason too."

Aedan spun around in circles. The voice seemed to be coming from every direction. "Show yourself!" He shouted. "Stop hiding and come out."

"Then turn around."

Turning quickly he readied himself to strike, but stopped himself mid-strike. The man who stood before was, beautiful. There wasn't a single flaw to him at all. "Who-who are you?" He asked shakily, finding it hard to speak.

The man smiled and walked passed him towards Kallian. When the man ran a hand down her face he felt the need to strike again, but found his hands unwilling to move. The smirk never left the man's face. "I can make all of this happen you know. I can even make you parents come back. Such a trivial task really."

This wasn't right. "Who are you? No more evading."

The man tilted his head back. "My name is Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty."

_'Urthemiel? The Dragon of Beauty? Wait! Urthemiel was one of the old gods of the Tevinter Imperium! That means-that means he's the archdemon!'_

Finding his strength he lashed out at the old god; only to find him just out of his reach. "Tsk tsk. How pathetic Aedan. I come here with an offer, and you try to smite me? Tsk tsk tsk. Pa-the-tic. Now, perhaps you should kneel."

Aedan ground his teeth. "I will never k-"

"I said kneel! Now!"

The feeling in his knees gave out and he fell down to one knee before the old god. "Good," the old god said walking around him. "You humans look much better down on your knees before us."

The god's hands rested onto his shoulders from behind. "Now, like I was saying. I can make all of this come true Aedan. All you have to do is walk away. You and your entire Warden order can go free; just don't stand in my way, and I will leave this land."

Removing his hands, the old god started to walk around him. "You see, Ferelden really doesn't interest me, but this is where our creations found me. So, let me leave this land, unopposed, and I will let and you and everyone you love live. I will even bring your parents back to life and you sister-in-law and your nephew. I really believe I am being too generous here."

"Wha-what d-do y-ou wan-want!" He grunted out.

"My dear boy," Urthemiel faced him again. "What I want is beyond your comprehension. This battle need not concern you. Now, your answer."

Aedan looked at Kallian, the smile on her face as she looked at their children. His children, Adaia and Bryce. The children that he and Kallian might never be able to have in their life. This is what he wanted. Right? He worked hard, he deserved this. Right?

_"Aedan! Please Aedan wake up!"_

That voice. Kallian. But…the Kallian here was still standing in place. Her mouth never moved. "No." He said through tears starting to fall. "No. We will stop you."

The ever present grin on Urthemiel's face fell. "Very well then, let me show you what awaits for you then."

The world around them almost seemed to melt; only to be replaced by the same scene, this time however, everything was on fire; and the darkspawn where running around. He was in his Warden Commander armor again. Before him stood alters made of twisted metal and wood. Nailed cruelly onto each alter were one of his companions. Alistair, Wynne, Zev, Sten, Alim, Natia each had their hands nailed above their heads. Blood poured from multiple cuts and gorges across their bodies.

He tried to run to them, but found his arms unwilling to move. His hands were chained to the ground. "This is the future you choose Aedan."

His eyes spun to the source of the voice. Sitting on a throne made of bones sat the archdemon, once again in human form. More horrifying than anything though, was that Kallian, Leliana, Morrigan, and Lyna were each kneeling at his feet, and each had a hand on his legs as if he was their life. Each of them looked only at the god, total love and devotion in their eyes. "No!" He yelled pulling against the chains. "No! Kallian!"

Urthemiel laughed at his struggles. "Hahaha. There is nothing you can do Aedan. This is the future that you choose when you rejected my offer."

Standing, Urthemiel walked over to his kneeling form. Each woman crawling after him at his feet. Grabbing his neck, Urthemeil lifted him until his arms were fully stretched by his chains. "Now. Commander." Urthemeil spat. "I will offer you one last chance. Take my offer. Or have this future befall you."

_"Aedan! For the love of the Maker please! Wake up my love!"_

_'Kallian. My love.'_ The Kallian here was just staring at Urthemiel, doing nothing at all. '_This is a dream.'_

No longer being able to help it, he started to laugh at the archdemon. Whatever reaction Urthemiel was expecting, this was not it. His face hardened. "What is so funny Commander?"

"You…" He said struggling to breath. "You're-no differ-ent from-an ordinary demon."

This only enraged Urthemiel more. "Fine," he said dropping him to the ground. "Then enjoy this future. But before that, I know that one of your friends will love what I am sending you. Please. Enjoy."

The world started to spin around him. His eyes closed and darkness settled in.

* * *

"Aedan!" Kallian said shaking her lover again. "For the love of the Maker please! Wake up my love!"

The two had fallen asleep together no longer than an hour ago; and it took less than ten minutes for Aedan to break out in a cold sweat and start to thrash about. Knowing that the dreams of the archdemon tormented both of them, she tried her best to wake him, but nothing worked. He just continued to move about on the bedroll and mumble in his sleep. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, almost head-butting her in the process. His eyes moved around quickly as if he was confused. "Aedan," she called out to him cupping his face with her hand. "Aedan are you alright?"

"Th-the-y're co-coming."

The feeling of wrongness slammed home in her gut. "Darkspawn!" She shouted just before a twisted sword pierced through the tent canvas, swooping down in between her and Aedan. Starmight pierced through the tent under the darkspawn blade. The sound of a darkspawn being impaled on the sword was clearly audible. Grapping Starfang and her dragon bone dagger, she rolled out of the entrance of the tent; and was met immediately by a Hurlock standing above her, sword poised ready to cut her down.

The tip of a sword burst through the creature's chest, before disappearing again, letting the creature fall to the ground in a heap. Behind the fallen darkspawn stood Sten; fully armored with Asala held tightly in his hands. "Nehraa kadan!" Sten spit out before facing the next charging darkspawn.

Feeling another sense of wrongness, she had only a moment to duck; and feel her hair move as a blade went over her ducked head. Reversing her grip she spun and imbedded Starfang into the unprotected armpit of the Hurlock; the dagger went to the hilt and pierced its heart. All around the camp everyone was out of their tents and fighting. Most were back to back, spells and arrows flew out meeting the charging darkspawn. The few that managed to get close met their ends by blades. Kallian was calling on almost everything her mother taught her as a child. Crescent Moon Kick to knock away weapons followed by Slicing Air with her daggers to the throat. Next Sweeping Leg and Upward Thrust to impale yet another darkspawn.

She wasn't sure how long they fought for. An hour, two, ten minutes, but soon all darkspawn were either on the ground dead or dying. Alistair was first to wipe the blood of his blade and return it to its sheath. "Well, that was, um, interesting. Perhaps we shou-" words failed him and his face turned beat red.

Looking down at herself she saw what he saw. She had fought the entire battle…in nothing more than her small cloths. Diving back into her ruined tent she tried to drown out the teasing from the others. "Well. 'Tis not the most practical armor." Morrigan's teasing voice followed her.

"Well. Would be most advantageous against men. It has definitely worked on our young yet inexperienced Templar hasn't it?" Zev mocked following after Morrigan.

"No need to be teasin her." She was grateful for Natia coming to her aid. Until she continued of course. "She was more than likely trying to use her 'charms' on Aedan here. Sodding darkspawn have poor timin eh Kal?"

Finding a loose set of cloths she quickly put them on before going back out to face her friends. While most of them had a slight grin of their face, none of them said anything more on the matter. "How in the sodding Ancestors name did they find us?" Oghren asked obviously still drunk from the nights drinking.

"The archdemon." Aedan said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "It's…getting more powerful. This place is no longer safe. We need to break down camp and move imme-" A shadow ran forth from the bushes, blade drawn aimed at Aedan's back.

Lyna managed to get between the two before the blade could reach him. Striking quickly with her hands, Lyna knocked the blade out of the shadows hands. Without hesitation she grabbed the shadow around its neck, turned, kicked, and flipped it over her shoulder and onto the ground. Within an instant, the shadow was on the ground, and she was kneeling on top of it; her dagger out and on its neck. But that's when she froze. Her faced paled as she stared down at the figure below her.

"What are you waiting for Lyna?" Alistair yelled drawing his sword. "Finnish it!"

The dragon bone dagger carelessly fell from her hand. "Tamlen?"

The single word was enough to make everyone in the camp freeze. Some because she had told them of her lover, others froze simply to follow the others lead. The…creature…that was once an elf looked up at the woman above him. His skin had been turned midnight black as if burned, and all hair was gone from the top of his head. His ears had flattened to the side of his bare head, and his noise had started to become level with his cheek. After a few tense moments the creature finally spoke. "Ly-Lyn-Lyna? Is…is it…you?"

Lyna's head snapped back. "Wynne! Someone please! Help him!"

Wynne was by her side in a flash along with Morrigan. Lyna stood up off of the man and nervously ran one of her hands through her midnight hair as the two mages held their hands over his chest. Amazingly, the two mages where actually conferring with one another instead of arguing. Both seemed to lower their hands almost simultaneously. Wynne stood and faced Lyna. "I'm…sorry child. But, this is something I have never seen before. He has…the darkspawn taint but, it is mixed with a taint that feels like the Fade. Whatever is happening to him…it is too late to stop it."

Lyna's face fell with each word. "No," she whispered shaking her head almost violently. "No! There must be something you can do?"

"'Tis as the school teacher says. He is beyond out power now." Morrigan said gathering herself.

Lyna seemed to die with each word spoken. Her face was fallen and the corners of her eyes were wet with unshed tears. Taking the place of the two mages, the dalish elf fell to her knees by her kin's side. Taking his hand in hers her gaze never left his. "Leave us." She whispered her voice so soft that Kallian thought she was imagining it at first.

"Lyna. I thin-"

"I said leave us!"

Her tear streaked faced glared at Aedan. Almost daring him to try and say anything else. For a few tense moments Aedan simply stood there. "Ready the camp."

* * *

Lyna knelt on the ground before her life-long friend and love. She had managed to pull him slightly away from the camp, and found a decent tree from him to lean up against. His once pale skin had turned darker than the night and his once proud golden hair was gone. The only thing that remained of the Tamlen she knew was his eyes. Those eyes that once held so much life were darkened, but the tiny spark that he always had was still present behind that darkness. Shaky coughing stopped her musing and forced her to focus on Tamlen.

"Lyna." His voice was also two fold, as if two people were trying to talk through the same set of lips.

"I'm here ma vhenan."

His head rolled side to side and his eyes danced back and forth as if he was looking for the source of her voice. "I…I can't see well. Agh!" His hands snapped up to either side of his bald head. "It…it hurts! Oh Creators! Lyna!"

He was dead. He died all those weeks ago when he touched the mirror. Wynne and Morrigan had confirmed this as much as the Keeper had. Reaching to the small of her back she drew out the Dragonbone dagger that Aedan had given them all. Placing one hand behind her lovers head she held the dagger shakily in her right and rested it above his heart. "_Ma'arlath, dareth shiral."_

She had no idea how long she sat there. Her dagger resting in his heart. If someone would've told her that the first kill she would have with her fine dagger would be her childhood love, she would say that they were crazy. But it seemed that the Creators liked to play with her misery. They gave him back to her, only to force her to send him onto the next life.

"The Dalish bury their dead, don't they?"

Somehow Aedan had managed to get behind her without her even noticing. Either he was really good, or she was really not paying attention to her surroundings. More than likely the former though. "Yes," she somehow managed to croak out. Her throat felt as if a halla had shoved its horns down it. "And...we uh…we plant a seed o-on the grave." It was getting harder and harder to keep her composure in front of her leader.

Aedan merely nodded. "Then we will hold to that. He will be buried in the way of your Ancestors. You have my word Lyna."

She had to get away from him quickly. She couldn't let him see the weakness in her. "I…thank you…but is there time? I mean…I mean…" She turned away from him with every intention of leaving to find solitude.

"My family is dead." His even voice made her freeze mid-step.

"My father, mother, sister in law, and nephew were all killed the night I was recruited into the Wardens." Now she turned back to face him. He wasn't looking at her, but instead back at the camp where the others worked to pack. "Kallian and her cousin where almost rapped by a noble; she killed him and his guards and was sentenced to death. Natia was betrayed by her friends and left to die in the Deeproads. Alim was betrayed by his best friend, and when he went back to the Tower he was met with nothing but death."

His eyes met with hers. Water was starting to gather at the corner of his eyes, and she knew that the tears that were in her eyes wouldn't wait for much longer before falling. "Everyone here has experienced some form of betrayal or loss. I'm not trying to lessen yours, but what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to do this alone. We can all understand the pain you are going through right now, in one form or another. Depend on us, just as we have depended on you."

* * *

Eerie silence surrounded the frozen land surrounding the ruins of Ostagar. For the last mile it was almost as if all life had been taken away from this place. No birds sang in the trees, no animals ran across the forest covered ground. The frost accented just how cold it was out, and for the hundredth time she was great full for the thick wool cloak to wear over her Dalish style armor. The feel of the darkspawn taint was constant, a feeling that Lyna was not yet at all used too. Since becoming a Warden those few weeks ago, she had yet to encounter any on their travels. There were some that she fought when searching for Tamlen with the rest of her clan, but she had never sensed them as she did now.

Aedan, Kallian, Natia, Alistair, Alim and Wynne all stared over the ruins in silence, their wool cloaks rustling slightly from the wind. The memories of what happened still haunted each of them. She couldn't imagine what they went through that day. They had all lost something precious or where betrayed before becoming Wardens, only to have that new home completely destroyed through treachery. Despite all the death that transpired here, there were no bodies on the ground. Going on what Aedan had told them about the Deeproads, she really did not want to know what happened to the dead or dying.

Starmight hissed as Aedan drew the blade. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the hilt. "Keep your eyes open," he said stepping into the ruins. "They're out there."

Even without the taint she could tell that the darkspawn where around. Tracks lined the frost of the ruins, but strangely enough, there were no darkspawn. Drawing an arrow she notched it against the bow string but didn't draw it. The others all drew their weapons, whether it was swords, daggers, axes, or a bow; each was held loosely to conserve strength, but ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Everyone was fully loaded down with weapons. Kallian had her impressive collection of daggers all around her body along with a short bow and a small quiver on her back. Alistair had his sword and shield out along with a dagger on each hip. Sten was perhaps the most impressive, his armor was polished to within an inch of its life, and his sword, Asala also had a high polish on the steel. The three mages all had their staves out and ready, on each of their backs they carried the Dragonebone dagger that Aedan had given them. Leliana was holding tightly onto the bow that she had taken off of her old mentor's corpse, a fully loaded quiver on her back and like herself, several daggers hidden on her body. Natia held onto a dagger in one hand and an axe in her other. Zev was carrying a blade that Aedan had given him, and she could've sworn that it was a dar'misaan, and on his back was a small cross bow with a quiver of bolts. Wolf had a new, kaddis she believed Aedan had called it, that allowed him to almost blend into the white surroundings. Ogrhen was hefting his heavy axe, a sick grin on his at the prospect of a fight, and Shale was equipped with new crystals that had no doubt cost Aedan, and everyone else in their group, a small fortune.

They didn't have to wait long for the darkspawn to make their presence known to them. Following the only path left open to them, the others being blocked off by roughly built blockades, they found themselves standing in what might have once been a grand hall; at the far end stood a small contingent of darkspawn. Moving on instinct, she drew an arrow and let it loose in one fluid motion. Her arrow took one of the Creator forsaken creatures in the throat, ending its life before it could draw its weapons.

Seeing their comrade fall the wretched creatures finally noticed their presence. One of the large creatures, a Hurlock alpha she believed Aedan called it, hefted an axe almost as tall as her. Pointing the blade at them it gave out a few grunts, and the darkspawn charged them.

Two more arrows shot out from behind her. Leliana and Kallian both stood with bows drawn, strings still ringing slightly from just being fired. The three mages stood in line next to her, each setting one spell or another at their charging foe. Those who did not fight with range weapons took positions in front of the archers and mages. Their blades free of their scabbards, waiting for the chance to spill blood. But they never go the chance. Between the arrows and spells the darkspawn were all dead before they could even cover half of the ground between them.

When the last one fell they advanced again. Weapons still drawn and eyes constantly scanning the area as they looked for anything of value on the corpses.

"Those…those are Calians."

Alistair's gaze was focused on the Hurlock alpha that was part of the darkspawn contingent. She wasn't sure what he was referring too, the only thing that was out of place on the creature were the golden grieves that it was wearing. Did…they belong to someone that he knew? Moving quickly, but carefully enough to avoid destroying any of the straps, Alistair removed the grieves from the darkspawn. "It…just doesn't seem right. They shouldn't…they shouldn't belong to them."

Aedan stood off the side, looking down into the ruins of the camp. "This isn't over yet. We still got a lot of work to do."

Looking past his shoulder she immediately notched an arrow and sent it flying. There where dozen of darkspawn down there. All of them focused on where they were standing. "Oh this oughta be fun." Natia said readying her axe and dagger.

All sense of time left her as they fought against the darkspawn scattered throughout the encampment. Sometimes there were just be one or two darkspawn in a group, or sometimes there were be a dozen. None the less, darkspawn after darkspawn fell to their arrows and blades and magic. Her five Warden comrades fought like they were possessed. The only emotion that showed on any of their faces was hatred, pure unadulterated hatred for their foes.

Within minutes, or perhaps hours she honestly didn't know, all of the darkspawn in the main part of the ruin camp were dead, and they were standing in the center of what she assumed use to be a tent, or some type of structure. Aedan and Alistair dug through the snow and dirt looking for whatever they had come here for while the rest of them stood guard, waiting for more darkspawn to appear.

"I found it," Aedan shouted out suddenly.

Almost as one, the group turned to Aedan. He was pulling a small chest out of the ground with Alistair's help. The chest was fairly long and wide, but not very tall. A lock stood out from the rest of the chest keeping it seal shut. She wasn't sure what they would find in the chest, but it had better be worth it. Even with her wool cloak, her armor was definitely not made for this colder weather.

Taking the key out from around his neck he tried to put it into the key hole, only to find it completely frozen over. "Oh for the sake of the Ancestors, move it Aedan." Natia said shaking her head and pushing Aedan to the side.

Giving the box a quick glance she drew out her axe and brought it down hard just above the lock. The wood beneath lock gave out, and the latch fell off into the snow. The dwarf was smiling as she walked past a bemused Aedan and Alistair. "What?" She asked. "Ya never said ya wanted the chest in one piece eh?"

Inside the chest was not what she expected. She was hoping for weapons or some gold or something, but not what greeted them. Papers. Nothing but scrolls and papers all jumbled together like someone just threw them in their without a care. "Wonderful." Ogrhen grunted walking away slightly. "Blegh-risk our lives for a box of sodding paper-blegh-wonderful. Freezing our arse's off her just for something to wipe with."

Aedan however had a different reaction. Digging into the box he pulled out what a random sheet of paper. After just one glance, his eyes went as wide as halla's. "Holy Maker…these-these are from Empress Celiene!"

While Aedan pored over paper after paper, something at the bottom of the chest caught her attention, and Alistair's. Digging down through the papers Alistair pulled out a sword with a jeweled covered hilt as well as a finely made shield.

"By the Maker. This is-this is Calian's shield. And this-this is Mer-my father's sword." Alistair breathed completely stunned.

The darkspawn taint flared up again, this time coming from the other side of the encampment. She wasn't the only to feel it; all of the other Wardens immediately had their sight pointed in the same direction as she did. "Aedan," Kallian said drawing out two of her daggers. "You can read those latter to your heart's content later. But we got darkspawn to kill first."

Putting everything back, excluding the sword Alistair found, they headed towards the bridge. And it was at the bridge that everything went wrong.

"No!"

"Alistair! Stay back with us!"

Lyna watched as Alistair ran across the bridge towards the odd structure that was erected in its center. From this distance she couldn't tell what the structure was, but as soon as Alistair stood before it he fell to his knees. They had to almost reach the center of the bridge to make out what Alistair was looking at. And once they did, she felt the urge to empty her stomach. The crude structure was made up of twisted branches and fallen trees. A human with long golden hair was nailed to this structure. His outstretched arms had several large nails going through them and into the wood behind, and the strange thing was, he looked as if he died yesterday; not almost two months ago. Around where the human was hanging there were several spikes coming up from the ground. Each one of those held a head.

The six who were here at this battle all looked on in shock at the sight. Alistair was openly crying, while Kallian looked like she was about in the same position. Natia had taken one look at it, and then turned her attention back to the field beneath the bridge. Alim, simply stood there. Unmoving until Leliana placed a hand on his shoulder shaking him out of his stupor. And Aedan, well, if looks could kill then every darkspawn within a few miles would be dead a thousand times over.

Not sure who to ask, she leaned over and whispered to Kallian. "_Lethallan_, who are these poor souls?"

Kallian swallowed before whispering back. "The-the man is King Cailan. The human lord of Ferelden. The others are-are some of the Wardens that fought in the battle."

She weakly raised her hand and pointed to one of the heads. It was a human male who had dark skin, dark long hair, and a short cut dark beard. "That is…was Duncan. The Warden Commander and…and the man who saved all of us before our Joining."

"How…how is this possible?" Aedan asked out loud to no one in particular. "It looks as if he had died yesterday."

"'Tis one spell. 'Twould take a skilled necromancer to caste such a spell. But it can be used to preserve the dead." Morrigan explained calmly looking over the gruesome display.

The feeling of wrongness suddenly came over her. The Warden sense for darkspawn always made her feel a slight wrongness and a tightening in her midsection, but this was something different. This feeling almost made her loose her stomach, and looking around at the other Wardens in the group, they were obviously feeling the same thing. On the far side of the bridge stood the cause of the feeling. A darkspawn genlock faced them with a staff in his hands.

Taking advantage of their surprise, green light circled the genlock's body before shooting out through the air and coming to rest on the remains of the fallen. Each corpse the light touched glowed for a moment; and then the dead began to stand. Corpses of humans, elves, dwarves, and darkspawn alike rose from the ground and started to walk towards them. "I think we've found our necromancer." Aedan said drawing his two blades.

The genlock didn't stay however. As soon as dozens of corpses were standing, it turned tail and ran away. "Coward!" Alistair yelled hitting one of the corpses with his shield and sending it over the side of the bridge. "Come back and fight!"

Moving in quick succession she sent two arrows over each of his shoulders and into the oncoming dead. Everyone scrambled to try and catch up to Alistair as he charged across the bridge, slicing wildly cutting down anything and everything that stood in his path. "Alistiar!" Aedan shouted blocking a sword before twisting and cutting the skeleton in half. "Get back here you bastard!"

Alistair made no motion to signify that he heard Aedan's shout. He just continued to hack and slash his way across the bridge. Just as they were reaching the edge of the bridge her elven sight caught something through the ruins pillars. The darkspawn where gathered on the other side with…'_Oh Creators!'_

Dropping her bow she daftly drew her dragonbone and dar'misu daggers. Dodging between corpses and allies she ran as fast as her legs could carry her across the bridge and towards her enraged friend. Her legs managed to catch her up with him just as he was coming through the stone pillars on the far side of the bridge. Colliding into his armored back, she brought the two of them to the ground just as the sound of a ballista rang out. Pain seared through her back as the heavy bolt shot into the stone with a solid hit.

"Lyna!"

* * *

Aedan blocked another strike with the Cousland blade before countering with Starmight. _'Damn it Alistair! Just get back here!'_ When Alistair was almost across the bridge when he saw Lyna drop her bow and run full speed after him. Colliding into his back she brought the two of them to the ground. Just as a ballista bolt flew past them. The edge of the blade slicing into Lyna's unprotected back.

"Lyna!"

Arriving to Lyna's side he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back behind the pillar just as another heavy bolt soared over head. "Wynne! Get over here now!" He shouted back towards the elder mage.

"I'm-alright Aedan. I just need to-"

Aedan put a hand onto her back, being careful to avoid the angry red laceration streaking across her back. The wound didn't look too deep. But her Dalish style armor did not provide the best protection, especially against something like a ballista bolt which could go through heavy plate armor like a knife through butter. The cut started just at the base of her chest piece, and ran diagonally across the length of her back. Just as Wynne reached him, Alistair had managed to crawl back to where they were hiding. "Maker. Aedan will she be-" His armored fist just about broke Alistair's noise.

"What in the name of the Maker did you think you were doing Alistair? That damn creature wanted you to follow it, which is why it ran away." He managed to keep his voice slightly below a yell.

Taking a calmly breath he continued on in a softer tone. "You should know better than any of us Alistair. The darkspawn are extremely crafty, especially here on their ground. We have to be careful not to get split up or rush into things. That is the result of such reclus behavior." He emphasized his point by pointing at the two heavy ballista bolts stuck into the stone wall.

"Boys, enough bickering. There are other problems that require our attention at the moment, or have you both forgotten that?" Wynne state firmly while healing the wound on Lyna's back.

Edging himself over he peaked around the stone pillar, and pulled back just as a ball of fire came close enough to singe his hair. "Oh, wonderful. Now an emissary on top of everything else. How could this day get any better." Alistair muttered sarcastically.

_'Maker, isn't this wonderful. They've got us pinned down between ballista's and an emissary. Why couldn't this trip be easier?'_

A small path off to the side caught his eye. Well, it wasn't so much a path as a ledge, right along the cliff face. And it seemed to circle around behind the darkspawn. It was too big for himself, but maybe someone smaller could walk along the edge. At the far end of the ledge there was a small platform that looked to have several fallen pillars on it. The pillars would provide excellent cover, but the platform would only be able to hold two or three people max. The wheels started to turn in his mind as he looked over his companions. "Zev, Kallian, Alim; come here a moment."

The three elves looked at him curiously but none the less did as they were told. "This ledge here leads behind the darkspawn." He said pointing to the narrow path. "Do you think you three could walk it?"

Zev and Kallian both took a quick look at the ledge before nodding. "Sure, looks like some of the ledges I walked back in the Alienage whenever I would try and stea-barrow some things from the nobles."

Kallian said her face going slightly red.

"Doesn't look too bad. I've walked worse places on some of my more…interesting jobs." Zev said causally.

Alim however had gone deathly pale. "I…I don't thin-think I could make it across."

"'Tis possible Circle boy is scared of heights." Morrigan huffed. "Fine, I will go with the assassin and the elf."

Aedan nodded. "Alright, once you get to the back side I want you to set those ballista's on fire. Zev, Kallian you two are to protect her as she works. Kallian, once all of the ballista's are destroyed I need you to send a signal to us that we can proceed. Shooting an arrow in this direction will be our signal to move, so watch your aim ok?"

Kallian put her daggers back in their sheaths and made sure that her short bow was firmly attached on her back. Zev sheathed his swords and stepped first one step then another out onto the ledge. Morrigan handed her staff of to Alim before following Zev, repeating the same shuffling process across. Kallian gave him a quick kiss before she too followed Zev across the path. "Leliana," he called never taking his eyes off of Kallian as she moved across the ledge, he was already regretting his choice of sending her. "Once they've given the signal I want you to get up on that low wall ahead of us and take out that emissary."

"It will be done Aedan." He heard her say behind him.

* * *

Leaning against the stone wall Kallian shuffled her feet slowly across the ruins, following the path that Zev was clearing for both her and Morrigan. '_Come on Kallian, this isn't too bad. Remember that time you and Shianna scaled the walls surrounding the Alienage just to catch a glimpse of some stupid noble parade going through the Market? Or that time you stole that bottle of fine brandy from a visiting noble. This is nothing compared to that. Just…don't look down.'_

After more than a few tense moments she joined Zev and Morrigan on the small platform on the far side of the ledge away from the rest of the group. Both the mage and the assassin where hiding behind a fallen pillar while Zev took several peaks over their makeshift hiding place trying to get a better idea of what they faced. "Well, they have three ballista's instead of two. Oh, I do love a challenge."

Ignoring the smart comment, Kallian took a quick look at what they faced. True to his word, there were three ballista's at the base of a small hill. Each of them pointed towards where Aedan and the rest of them were hiding, and as they proved earlier the darkspawn were deadly accurate with the huge weapons. By her count there were roughly ten darkspawn around each weapon; and worst of all, there was an Emissary standing in the middle of it all. The way that the creature was moving its arms about and the rough grunting come from it; it was almost as if it was giving orders to the others.

She watched as a genlock slowly worked up the hill, trying its best to stay behind and protection it could find. Its head snapped back near the top of the hill and fell to the ground dead; Leliana's arrow still quivering in its head. "Shit," she muttered ducking back behind the fallen pillar. "We won't have time to take all of those ballista's one at a time. Morrigan, would it be possible for you to destroy all three at once?"

The witch stayed silent for a moment. "'Tis one spell that could do what you ask. However, 'twill take some time for me to cast it. I would need you two to protect me until it is ready. As soon as I begin, that emissary will sense my magic, and it will direct the others towards us."

Taking the short bow off of her back she pulled on the string testing it. "Any idea's Zev on buying her time?"

Zev gave her a lazy grin before rummaging around at the small pack near his waist. His grin grew more as he pulled out a small circular object roughly the size of her fist. "I've been waiting for a chance to use this. It should prove to be a…nasty surprise to those darkspawn."

Setting the…object, down next to him, he readied his crossbow. "On your queue, my beautiful mage."

"'Tis a wonder why Natia has not slaughtered you in your sleep yet."

"Oh, cause in the bed, I am second to none. Perhaps you would like a turn? I'm Natia would also be most accommodating."

Shooting the assassin a death glare Morrigan held her hands out in front of herself. True to her word, as soon as a small ball began forming between her hands, the Emissary's gaze snapped over to their hiding place. Standing from her hiding place, she drew back on the arrow, took aim, and let the arrow fly at the Emissary's head.

Right before the arrow hit its mark the Emissary picked up a nearby genlock and used the smaller darkspawn as a living shield against the arrow. Dropping the dead genlock the Emissary gave out a loud grunt and thrust its staff at towards them. A green…something, shot out from the end of its staff and made a straight line for them. The green light struck the pillar they were near…and started to dissolve the stone.

"Son of a bi-Morrigan! How much longer?"

More darkspawn approached as Zev lazily through the device towards them. As soon as it hit the ground, fire spread out like liquid and engulfed the attacking creatures. But even that just ended up stalling them a little. The still alive darkspawn used the burning dead as a bridge to cross the burning ground.

"Morrigan! Anytime now!"

Letting out a loud cry in response, Morrigan raised her hands towards the sky. Dark clouds rolled in above their heads without warning. Then…fire rained down from the unnatural clouds. The fire struck darkspawn, tree and ballista alike. Flames not only destroyed whatever they struck, but the flames spread outwards to destroy anything that happened to be close to where they landed.

"Holy Maker." She breathed watching the darkspawn fall to the flames. "When did you learn that?"

The witch was bent almost in half, her breath coming in and out in short burst. "Mother's…Grimoire held more than just….just stories. Some of her spells…are quiet powerful."

"Then why didn't you use this technique earlier on from the bridge?" She asked.

"Twas un-unsure if it would…even work." She answered her breath still coming in and out in short gasps.

Risking a peak over their cover she surveyed the damage. The three ballista's were nothing more than a pile of burning scrap wood now. And almost all of the darkspawn were either dead or dying. Except for the lone emissary. The remnants of his shield fell as its gaze fell on her. "Oh sod."

The emissary leveled its staff at her as she reached back for an arrow. '_Maker above let me be fast enough.'_ The emissary froze mid-movement. An arrow stuck out the side of its neck still swaying slightly from the force of the impact.

Pawing at the arrow in its neck, its gaze shifted to the origin of the arrow. Leliana knelt on a high pile of rubble. Her bow outstretched and another arrow already nocked and drawn. "The righteous stand tall and the Maker shall guide their hand." Her voice carried over the ruined battle field as her second arrow flew through the arrow, finding a home in the emissaries head between its blackened eyes.

With the last of the darkspawn dead, everyone came out from their hiding places. Her heart leaped in joy at seeing Lyna back on her feet. Her cloak was still ripped in the back, but other than that she looked none the worse for wear. Wynne must've done her best work to have her back on her feet so fast. Alistair, walking behind everyone, has his head down. More than likely he had just been at the receiving end of one of Wynne's famous lectures. She had to thank the Maker that she had not been on the receiving end of one so far.

Coming up to the now dead emissary she looked over its body carefully. She had noticed something the first time she had looked at it, and now her suspicion was proven correct. Each of its hands were covered with golden gauntlets. Calian's gauntlets. Kneeling down she roughly ripped the gauntlets off of its arms, before tossing each at Alistair.

"Another piece of your brother's armor." She explained at his quizzical expression. "Thought you might like to have those since you've been collecting them so far."

Turning them over as if they were priceless jewels, Alistair pulled out a bag from behind his cloak before depositing them into it. "Thanks Kallian." He said his mood improving some.

Lyna was kneeling in the snow. Her hand drifting lightly over the light covering. Going over to her she knelt down next to her. She was always amazed at her elf companion. The dalish elf was incredible and just served to prove everything she had heard back in the Alienage about her woodland kin, and she was eager to learn whatever she could from her. "What is it?" She asked as the rest of their companions joined them.

"The small one," she said wincing as she moved her arm around, "it ran off in this direction."

Following where her finger was pointing she felt a small chill run up her spine. '_The Maker sure has a sick sense of humor. The Tower of Ishal…again.'_

"Enough Lyna, you are not ready yet to fight. Now get back here child, or do I have to force you to sit still?"

The dalish elf paled slightly at the elderly mage. She started to protest, but it came out in a semi scream as Aedan put light pressure on the elf's back. Wynne was immediately by her side, pushing Aedan away while shooting him a look that promised murder at the same time. "There are other ways to prove your point young man," she scolded. "But none the less, it has proven my point. While the wound may be closed, there is still much damaged to be healed. It will take some time for me to completely undo what was done."

Lyna was biting her lower lip as she fought against the pain. "She's right Lyna," she said softly. "You're not doing anyone any good hurt like you are. Please, let Wynne work."

Lyna's face fell, but none the less nodded her consent. "Shale, Oghren, Zev, Natia; take Lyna and Wynne back to the encampment. Start gathering anything that might look valuable or still usable." Aedan was starting to give orders more easily day by day.

"Alright fine," Natia said obviously not happy about being left behind. "But if ya find anythin worth anythin ya better be sharin ya hear?"

"Of course Natia," Aedan said smiling. His smile faded though as he looked up at the Tower of Ishal."Of course."

* * *

Out on the field of Ostagar they had finally managed to corner the darkspawn necromancer. The genlock frantically looked for an escape. Aedan stepped forward, leveling Starmight at it. "It's over darkspawn."

Seeing all routes of escape cut off the genlock raised its hands towards the sky. Darkish purple almost black light formed between its arms. "Stop it!" Alim yelled sending a bolt of magic towards it only to miss. "It's summoning more dead!"

Alim's warning came an instant too late. More skeletons rose from the ground, but they were the least of their worries. An ogre, that Aedan remembered all too clearly, rose with the corpses. "Not again," he hissed through clenched teeth, "this time, you'll die!"

The ogre just stared at them with unfocused eyes. Without warning the beast charged them. The others behind him spread out and prepare to counter the oncoming assault. Holding Starmight in his right, and the Cousland blade in his left, he took a stance, swords held before him, and waited for the corpses to reach him.

Just before the corpses were in striking distance, he ducked to the left and slashed down with the Cousland blade, taking half of the decomposing leg off a corpse. Following through with the spin he reverse slashed with Starmight, cutting another corpse clear in half across its middle.

The world darkening around him was his only warning to move. The giant fist of the ogre slammed into the ground where he once stood.

_'This is worng.'_ He thought staring up into the lifeless eyes of the ogre. '_Last time I came up against one of these wretched creators we could all sense it almost a hundred yards off. Why can't I sense anything from it now? Is it because it's already dead?'_

His thoughts cut off as he had to roll to the side in order to dodge yet another strike from the ogre. "Aedan! Get down!"

Bending almost in half he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Alim's _Lightning_ spell passed over him. The beast roared loudly as the spell hit the creature dead center in its chest, forcing the creature back a step. As the orge stumbled back and Aedan took the opportunity to strike. Running head first at the orge he jumped into the air and thrust Starmight and the Cousland blade into the giant creature's chest. The giant creature bellowed in pain as the two swords joined the two that were already there. Giving each blade a hard twist he held on as the ogre fell to the ground. Moving as fast as he could he yank both of his swords and gathered his feet under him. Running across its chest he paused at the ogre's neck before slashing down with both blades; severing the head from its shoulders.

Seeing its last resort go down, the necromancer tried to take the opportunity to escape while they were all focused on the undead orge. Unfortunately for him however, Alim noticed the creature as it tried to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Alim yelled giving chase to the genlock.

What happened next was something that Aedan had only heard about in legends. Alim shot head first in the air and…landed on four legs. Where the mage should've been a white and gray wolf now stood in his place; bounding off after the retreating darkspawn. The genlock managed only a few strides before the wolf over took him. His sharp fangs dug deep into the gunlocks neck. A wet ripping noise echoed as part of the beast neck came out in the wolfs jaw.

The force of the attack sent the genlock spiraling to the ground; one hand on its neck to try and slow the bleeding and another to try and break its fall. The wolf stood before the fallen genlock, dark blood dripping from its powerful jaws. Raising its hand weakly, the necromancer tried to conjure one last spell. One paw came down on the outstretched hand, pinning it to the ground. With one last snarl the wolf bit down hard on the back of the darkspawn's neck. A quick shake of his head and the neck of the genlock snapped.

The wolf started to walk back towards them, before stopping as her finally realized what he had done. The wolf lowered his head as if he was afraid what their reaction would be to him. Leliana took a few couscous steps towards him, before squealing and hugging the wolf in a death lock. "Oh Maker Alim, you're so…adorable!"

The wolf seemed to almost grin. His teeth dark red with the darkspawn blood, but Leliana just kept her hold on him. "Uh, may not be the best time and place for that." Aedan said awkwardly. "There are still darkspawn about. And Alim, next time you learn something…this new. Please do us the favor of a warning before you scare the sod out of us."

Alim walked back a couple of steps. The wolf body glowed slightly. His legs becoming elongated and his body took on a more human form. Within a matter of seconds, the wolf was gone and Alim stood there. Leliana, looking thoroughly impressed with the skill rather than disturbed, nudged him with her elbow. "So…when were you going to tell me about this little skill you've picked up?"

The elf mage looked around apprehensively. "Well…this is only the second time I've actually managed to pull it off. Morrigan's been uh, teaching me whenever we have the time."

Walking up to the ogre corpse, Aedan looked at the two blades that were sticking in the giant creature's chest. Closing his fingers around the hilt of the longsword, he gave it a hard pull to dislodge it from its resting place. The purplish tint of Dragonbone metal stared back at him through the dark dried blood of the darkspawn. Intricate runes were etched throughout the length of the blade, some of which recognized from his time with Sandel, others he did not recognize.

"That's, Duncan's sword."

Alistair stood behind him awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Reversing the blade he held the hilt out towards the ex-Templar. "Then you should have it my friend."

Alistair's hand came out and rested on the pommel of the sword. A slight grin came across the man's face before he pushed the sword back towards Aedan. "That sword belonged to the Warden Commander of Ferelden; not just Duncan. And now, it belongs to you. And besides, I got my father's blade and brother's shield. I'm not like you, I can't just carry around three of four swords, or use them as well as you can. So this is your sword now."

A wet ripping sound came from where the ogre was left on the ground. Kallian stood over the dead creature, Duncan's dagger held tightly in her right hand. Walking up to the two she reversed her grip on the dagger and held the hilt out towards Alistair. "You should have something to remember him by Alistair."

Taking the dagger as if it was made of gold Alistair held it out at arm's length. Fresh tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but a quick shake of his head banished them and he tucked the dagger into his belt. "Well, not that this hasn't been lovely…but we need to do something about…about Calian and the others." His gaze traveled up to the bridge. "It-it isn't right to just leave him up there like that."

* * *

One hour after the necromancer had fallen; the surviving Wardens and their friends had managed to gather wood from the Wilds and created a pyre. Upon which lay King Calian, as well as the heads of the Wardens who fell during the battle. Most of the wood was soaked through due to the snow, but with the help of Alim and Morrigan, they were able to dry out the wood so it would burn.

With the dead ready to be put to rest, Aedan used a small torch to set the pyre aflame. The flames rose quickly though the freshly dried wood. Behind them Leliana started to hum a soft tune. Shortly her voice came out steady and strong.

_Melava inan enansal  
Ir su araval tu elvaral  
U na emma abelas_.

Lyna's softer, higher pitched voice joined in with the bard, and as one the two started to sing as one.

_In elgar sa vir mana  
In tu setheneran din emma na  
Lath sulevin  
Lath araval ena  
Arla ven tu vir mahvir  
Melana 'nehn  
Enasal ir sa lethalin_

As their voices died off, Aedan stood before everyone. "We all know what is coming, who we are going to be facing. I'm not going to force any of you to come with me. But for those who are part of our plan, we are in for the fight of our lives so far. Are you with me?"

"Been through all this so far, what's one more opponent? Oh right, the Witch of the Wilds. I'm game."

"Bleh-um, what? Oh right. With ya Warden."

"Myself and Asala are yours to command _kadan_."

"One more verse to our tale."

"Asha'bellanar will not fall lightly. But my bow is with you _lethallin_."

"Ancestors, we're really gonna do this? Ya owe me one large sodding ale after this one."

"Well, I've certainly seen my fair share of dangerous opponents, but this could prove to be…entertaining."

"Remember, mother will not go down without a fight, but…thank you."

"Just hope our spells will actually work against her. Maker, think of what we could learn from her just by watching her-"

"Alim, enough."

"Yes Wynne."

"Let's go, my love."

Taking up the package he had specially made back in Redcliff, Aedan and those that were involved in the plan faced the southern Wilds. "Let's get this done."

* * *

**Well sorry for the long wait on this, but life, yeah ya know. This Chapter hasn't been beta read yet, I was just too anxious about it and wanted it out there. Once I get it back from my beta reader I will re-post it. Once again I'd like to know what ya all think so please leave a review.**

**I want to thank everyone who has either Alerted, Favorited, or left a review. I would type out all of your names, but that would more than likely add a few pages to this chapter. Once again please leave a review I welcome all types either comments, questions, or critiques, I just ask it is kept polite. See y'all in the next chapter.**

**ffdrake**


	18. Asha'bellanar

**Chapter 18**

The path to the hut was still as untouched as Aedan remembered it. True to Morrigan's word, the darkspawn left Flemeth alone. Aedan walked with his fists clenched tightly together. Partly in anticipation, but mostly in fear. It wasn't every day you got to go off and hunt down one of the most powerful beings in the history of Thedas. On either side of him strode Alistair and Sten. Alistair was in roughly the same shape as himself. Sten was, well Sten. He highly doubted that anything would ever make the giant nervous. On his back where Duncan's sword and Starmight; as well as the cloth covered item that he had specially made. He'd left the Cousland blade with the others who stayed behind in Ostagar.

The old witch sat outside with her hut with her back towards them. Steeling himself before he lost his nerve, he walked straight towards the old woman. "So. My Morrigan finally has you wrapped around her little finger does she? Or doesn't she? I cannot sense her, but…another on you. So why would you come?"

"We know Flemeth," he said surprised by how calm he sounded. "We know how you extend your unnatural life."

Flemeth stood, causing both Alistair and himself to reach for their weapons. Sten still just stood by silently. "Curious," the old woman said swaying slightly, "how could one know what one does not understand? When one speaks of what one doesn't understand, but claims to know, then they are a fool. Or is it oblivious? I can never remember."

Taking the cloth covered item off his back he circled the witch with Sten and Alistair. "You take young women and raise them. When your current body is near death you transfer into your 'daughter'. I never said I understand how you do what you do. I just said I know what you're doing."

Flemeth grinned at the three of them. "So, my young Morrigan has told you some, but not all. For if she had, you wouldn't be here. Yet, why are you here? Vengeance? No, no reason to harm old me for that. Protection then? Tell me, what has my beautiful, charming, deceitful daughter promised you then? But time for that later. For now, I have proposition for you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to do so. The look in the witch's eyes prevented him from saying anything. His knees felt weak as he stared at her. The compulsion to hear her out, it was simply overpowering. "What…is it?" He asked unable to stop himself.

"You let me leave," Flemeth said simply. "Tell my daughter that you spilled my blood and I am no more. I leave you and my daughter alone. In time, perhaps I return, but that will be between my daughter and myself. I also will give you what my daughter asked for so she is sure I'm dead."

Once again the compulsion to agree with her was almost enough to force him to his knees. "W-why?"

Her eyes hardened for but a moment before returning to normal. "You are Wardens, you are needed more than any of you know, for both myself and this land. Should you fail, we all fail. I would prefer to not kill you, but know should you pursue this; I will end your lives. Slowly."

He wanted to do as she said. His weight began to shift, leading him to making that fateful step towards Flemeth. '_Believe only in yourself Aedan!'_

His body froze. '_Morrigan?'_

'_She's trying to use 'allure', it's a demonic technique, just remember your time in the Fade, and you can beat this!'_

'_Morrigan? How-'_

_ 'Never mind that Aedan! Focus! Believe only in yourself! At this concentration the spell can only be directed towards one person. Break the spell and fight her before she can channel it again!'_

He wasn't sure how it happened, but his mind started to clear itself of the fog that it was in. Flemeths face fell considerably as he drew his sword. "You…will not…control me witch!" He grunted through clenched teeth.

Sighing and shaking her head the witch turned and stepped away from the three. "So, 'tis inevitable that we shall dance Warden?"

Flemeth raised her arms and started to sway her body and move around in small circles almost as if she was performing some type of dance to music. "Tis a dance that I know all too well. But one that has not been danced in some time. Come Warden, let's see if I remember the steps." Fire came to life between her outstretched hands and shot towards the three men.

Alistair and Sten moved quickly, avoiding the oncoming flames. Aedan however stood his ground as the flames surrounded and consumed him. "Hahahaha, pathetic Warden."

Alistair and Sten both charged the witch with weapons drawn. Flemeth drew her free hand horizontally across her body, throwing back the two charging warriors with an invisible force. Hiding behind his shield he felt the heat of the flames dim for only a moment. "Ha ha ha, nice trick Warden," Flemeth said keeping the spell going. "Dwonomer runes on the shield, as well as an ice rune. However; it will not save you!"

The flames intensified. The handle of the shield was beginning to heat up, and the edge of the steel was starting to glow from the heat. An impact without sound passed over the area, and the fire spell dissipated and died. Flemeth looked first at her hands, and then at Alistair, who was standing to her side with his hand outstretched. A pale light coming out from his hand. "Ah…a Templar. Many have tried their skills against me, all have failed. A single Templar is no use against my magic!"

Fire started to form again. Another impact without sound shook the area as the spell died once again. This time Flemeth was caught by surprised. "Well…another one taught the Templar arts. Interesting."

Aedan's glowing outstretched hand pointed towards Flemeth. Sten raised his Asala and charged at the old woman. The blade passed harmlessly past the witch. Moving with blinding speed the witch caught the qunari's throat in her hand. "Hahaha, how foolish to think that a mere quinari could-" Her words cut off and she looked down. The arrow that had pierced her heart was still quivering slightly.

Her face turned into a sneer as she threw the qunari, as if he were a mere child, off into the forest. Glaring down at the two Templars she staggered towards them. "Hehehe, if you think this could stop me your both-" A second arrow joined the first in her chest. This one coming from a different direction.

Her face hardened even more as she staggered backwards towards her hut. "Fools…all of you will-" The tip of dagger cut through her chest. Behind her stood the elven assassin, his dagger buried deep in her back. Lashing out she hit the assassin with the back of her hand, sending him through the air and crashing into the walls of her hut.

"Fools…I would've allow you-you to leave alive. You…you've prov-en to be more of-of a nuisance, than I-I thought. Now…you'll see why I-I've lived for so-so long!"

Both Aedan and Alistair where thrown back as their spells were broken. Both of the witches hands shot above her head and flames started to swirl between them. The swirling flames spread downwards, covering her whole body, obscuring her from sight. As the flames died around the Witch of the Wilds that step forth was far different from the old mage that entered. Gone was the withered old woman, and in its place stood a woman whose body was battle hardened. From her neck down her body was covered in tight red leather armor covering her like scales, and around her hip and shoulders were guards made of black steel. Upon her head she wore a steel headset much like a silver crown. In her left fist she calmly held the arrows and blade that had pierced her once frail body.

"Ambushes. Decoys. Brute strength. Templar abilities. Use all you have Wardens," the arrows and dagger fell uselessly to the ground, "it will not be enough."

An arrow passed within inches of his head as it flew towards the Witch, only to be stopped by her outstretched hand. Turning the arrow to a pile of ash before it could reach her. Two balls of fire shot out from her outstretched hand and disappeared into the woods behind him. Two distinct yells of alarm and pain told all that he needed to know. She found where Lyna and Leliana were hiding.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sten seemly appeared from nowhere behind the Witch. Asala held tightly as he brought the heavy blade down at the Witch.

The blade was stopped before it ever reached her. She had caught the greatsword with and outstretched hand, stopping it from completing its task. With the blade still trapped in her hand, she waved the other at the giant's chest sending him crashing into a fallen tree. '_Impossible! She can't be that strong, no one is.'_

Steel flashed in an arc, slicing into the Witches outstretched arm, cutting through the red leather and drawing blood. Quicker than a snake, her opposite hand stuck. Catching the elven assassin's neck and picking him off the ground before he could run away. The elves eyes widened in horror as he watched the wound he had just inflected close, and the skin return to normal. "Children should know their place!" She said calmly before throwing the offending elf off into the pond near her hut.

With the other obstacles dealt with, her attention focused on the two Templar Wardens kneeling on the ground. Her right hand rose from her side. Black smoke started to stir in her hand, before shooting outwards in both directions. The smoke hardened and lengthened. When it settled she held a black steel staff in her hand. One end was adorned with three dragons heads, circling one another before their faces came together at the top, their open mouths held a bright red jewel. On the counter end of the staff was a long curved blade. "You've chosen the wrong side Wardens." She smirked advancing on the two. "Had you listened to my offer, you would have lived to tell of this. But, my dear Morrigan has failed me. She thinks she knows much, but her ignorance is confirmed by her actions."

Flames came to life in her empty hand. "Now Wardens, you will die for your ignorance."

Gripping Starmight tightly he prepared to dodge her attack; but he needn't have worried. The flames in her hand died as if they had been doused in water.

The Witch looked at her hand. If she was surprised by her magic suddenly failing her, she hid it well beneath a cool surface of indifference. Her eyes sought out the weapons that had caused her harm earlier. Each arrow and the blade had a slight purple coating that she could make out beneath her drying blood. "Magebane," she said with indifference. "So, the foolish girl did have a plan. But no matter." Spinning her staff she held it behind her and faced the two men as the rose from the ground. "My magic is but a part of my power. You two will still die by my hand."

Wordlessly the Alister and Aedan stepped a paced away from each other and charged, hoping to flank the Witch. Both stuck at the same time as hard as they could; and both were blocked by either end of the black staff. Alistair's blade was stopped by the dragons heads, and Aedans blades were both stopped by the curved edged of the staff. "'Tis this all you have to offer? Pity."

Moving faster than any human the Witch pierced Aedans right shoulder with her blade, before jerking back and catching Alistair in the face with the three dragon heads, sending both men to the forest floor.

Flemeth smirked as she looked down at the two Wardens. The black staff twirling between her fingers. These men were no match for her. She had killed many who had come after her. Most were either more powerful or more numerous than these pathetic four. Well, six with those two back in the trees trying to hit her with the arrow. Aedan charged at her again, Starmight held in his left hand; Duncan's blade on the forest floor because he could not hold it in his right. She very much admired the star metal blade that he carried; perhaps she would turn that into part of her staff. One more blade to add to her collection.

Thrusting out with her blade she aimed for the Wardens neck, however her blade hit nothing but air. Instead of in front of her, the Warden was on her right. His blade managed cut her skin before she could move away.

'_What…what was that? He was coming right at me!'_ This time the Templar charged at her. Bringing her staff up to block the blow, she screamed in rage as he disappeared again, only to reappear on her left. His blade managed to cut into her much deeper before she could strike back. _'This isn't right! How are they doing this!'_

She didn't even see the qunari until his blade pierced her in the back. Looking over her shoulder she glared at the giant. '_How? Even with the Magebane, that strike should've killed him! Are the Templar's still tempering with my abilities?'_

Another blade pierced into her left side beneath her arm. The elf assassin stood to her left with a slight smirk on his face and his cloths still damp from the water. Her right arm lost its strength to hold her staff as the Templar Warden stabbed his blade into her right side. The Star metal blade pierced her in the front. She was trapped, one blade on each side holding her in place.

'_No matter! The magebane is fading, I can heal these wounds without difficulty'_ However, even with lessening of the effects of the magebane, she was not able to stop her life from flowing out of her. For the first time in centuries the Witch of the Wilds confused. As if to answer all of her questions she felt the presence of another, one that had managed to hide himself from her during the battle. The Warden Mage calmly walked out from behind the tree. A twisted green light weaving between his fingers on his right hand, and a crimson light covered his left.

'_Those…bastards! They distract me so I don't sense his presence, and he cast a simple _Disorient_ spell that allowed them to wound me! And then a _Curse of Mortality_ so the wounds won't close! Fools! I will make them all suffer for this. Yes…once that trusting fool uses my medallion I will come back for them. And that bitch daughter of mine!'_

Mustering what strength she could she looked Aedan in the eye. "Tell…Morrigan that…this is no-not the end. I w-will come back…for her. I will…ha-have what I sen-sent her to-to achieve. Tel-tell her to enj-enjoy her freedom. For I wil-will return and she-and she will su-suffer…for this!"

With a searing light the body of Flemeth caught flame and shattered, forcing the four warriors back and onto the ground. When the dust cleared the witch Flemeth was gone. All that remained was her black as night staff and a scorched mark on the ground where she had once been standing.

"Holy Maker!" Alistiar exclaimed propping himself up on his elbows from the ground. "Did we just…Holy Maker! The archdemon is going to be easy after all of this just…whoa."

Using Starmight to help himself off the ground, he grimaced at the black burn staining the blade. '_It's gonna take hours to get this out.'_

Limping towards the scorched earth he unfurled the cloth that Morrigan had given him before they left. Kneeling down he carefully wrapped the black staff with the cloth, being very careful not to actually touch it. Morrigan was very specific about what they were to do once her mother had been defeated. First, they needed to wrap up her staff in this cloth, and the second was to locate her mother's _real_ grimoire.

Rustling of leaves announced the arrival of Leliana and Lyna. Both of whom had slight burns on their bodies, which Alim set about healing almost as soon as he caught sight of the duo. "I believe that this is what our temptress was asking for is it not?"

Next to him, Zev was holding up a thick leather bound black book. '_How in the Fade did he get inside, find the book, and get back out here without me even realizing? By the Maker I'm glad that he's now on our side.' _

Taking the book from the assassin he nodded. "Yes, I believe that this is it."

"Good, well not that it hasn't been a wonderful time, but I believe we can leave now. Yes? This place definitely gives me the chills."

* * *

High above the forest of the Karkari wilds and above the battlefield of Ostagar sat the city elf Kallian. The steady screech of a wet stone gliding across a blade echoed around her as she sharpened her already razor sharp Starfang. The bald was her most prized possession and she spent hour after hour cleaning and polishing the blade. Usually the sharpening and cleaning of her blades was something she did to relieve boredom; but this time it was to keep her mind off of the forest below her.

Somewhere in the sea of trees below her, her lover was fighting against one of the most powerful mage's in history. And she was stuck back in the ruins, with nothing to do but watch and wait. "Hey, elfy! Instead of sittin on your rear, how 'bout you come help eh?"

It was a testament to how distracted she was that she didn't even notice her dwarf companion until she was almost on top of her. Natia stood poised behind her, her weight shifted onto on leg and a hand on her hip. "Ya ain't doin no good just starin elfy. Why don' ya come help eh?"

While Wynne was still working of finishing healing the minor wounds on everyone, they had a stroke of good fortune. By some miracle Bohdan had showed up. By his own admission, he and his son where here to 'make good of what just happened to be lying about'. Her first thought was to kill him outright, but the more she thought about it she started to see the sense in it. These weapons were designed specifically to battle the darkspawn and the armor was some the best. Grudgingly they agreed, of course she demanded that Bohdan give the Wardens a King's share of the profits, as well as first pick over what might still be useful.

Those who didn't go with Aedan helped gathering weapon and armor and loading them into the back of Bohdan's wagon. All except herself of course. "Natia, how do you do it?"

The dwarf cocked her head at the question. "Do what?"

Hand swept across the landscape. "Zev is out there fighting perhaps one of the most dangerous, no _the_ most powerful mage in history. How do you…deal with him out there and you…us here?"

Natia stood side by side with her looking over the frost covered forest. "Zev be too stubborn to die. He be'a comin back. Aedan too. Them men of ours, gotta have faith in their abilities." Kallian jumped slightly as Natia slapped her on the arm. "Com'on. Work a little, take your mind off of them; at least for a time."

Without waiting for her answer, Natia turned tail and walked away from her back to where the others were still gathering armor from the snow piles and darkspawn forges.

Kallian looked back over the forest one last time. '_She's right,'_ she thought, '_I need to have faith in Aedan. He's strong enough to get through this. I just gotta have faith.'_

With one last glance, she turned her back on the landscape. '_Doesn't mean that the waiting is any easier though.'_

* * *

With the sun cresting the horizon the Alienage in Demerim was already busy with its citizens trying to get in line before one of the many run down house's in the main court. All but one elf stood anxiously waiting for the doors to open. That lone elf stood facing her people, yelling and begging that they not trust the strangers in the house. Her pleas fell on death ears, as the people had been blindsided by fear.

High above the other elves sitting in the tall branches of the vhenehdal was another elf. Her midnight hair pulled back in a tie, and her marked face frowning with disappointment These were her city folk kin? She hated the thought, but these elves were _elvhen'alas_, dirt elves. No strength left in them what so ever. Her hope was that many would have the same strength of her _lethallan_ Kallian. But they were nothing more than scared _da'len._

Leaning back against the sturdy tree, her mind wandered back to the past week or two. Upon the death of _Asha'bellanar_ the same wounded group took only two items as their spoils of victory. One was an old leather bound book, and the other was the twisted metal staff that _Asha'bellanar_ wielded during their battle. When they returned to the ruined city the Daughter, Morrigan, took the staff away from them quickly. Then with a series of complex spells the metal staff gave off a screech of resistances before bending in on itself and vanishing from existence in a ball of fire. When asked why he would do such a thing, the Daughter simply replied that she was making sure that mother was dead, and then refused to answer any more questions and buried herself in the book that they brought back. Pausing only long enough to mutter her thanks and appreciation for what they had done.

What had been happening while they were gone disturbed her slightly. The others had encountered two of the _Durgen'len_, and they were busy collecting weapons and arms from the fallen dead. The weapons of the darkspawn were discarded due to fear of the taint. Her respect of their _shemlen _leader grew immensely, and if she had to guess he earned even more respect from the giant Sten. He insisted that any who could be found, where pieces or whole bodies, where laid to rest properly. Those who were human were placed onto a mass pyre and their ashes were allowed to travel to their Maker. The few dwarves they found joined the humans on the pyre. Those of the _elvhen_ where buried and a small acorn was planted onto the top of each of their graves. With the dead laid to rest, and the everything that could be salvaged placed into the back of the wagon, they set off on the long journey back to Denerim.

They rested little on the march back. Their longest stay was two nights within the Dalish encampment deep in the woods. It was good to be with her people again. The last time she was with this clan she had been unconscious for most of the time. Their Keeper, Lanaya, proved that although she was still young, she had the wisdom to truly guide her clan. Lyna had to fight back a smile when she thought of Lanaya scolding two _da'len_ who had managed to take off with Alim's Dragonebone dagger. It reminded her of her own Keeper, Marethari, and the countless times she scolded Merrill and herself.

When they reached Denerim, Aedan brought them straight to some grand manner within the Market place where Arl Eamon waited for them. Within the same hour, Aedan had them back out onto the streets with the large bag of Dragon and Drake scales they had managed to acquire, and where now here thanks to Arl Eamon. The armory that Aedan brought them too made her noise wrinkle. How could a craftsman live in such a place with such a rancid smell to it?

Two _shem's_ occupied the large one room building. One man stood in the front behind a counter, his frowning turned into an instant smile once he saw just how many had come into his shop, and the other man stood near the back hammering on pieces of steel.

When Aedan explained what they needed, new armor of different types for each person in the room and soon, the man's smile widened even more. "Well my Lord, that is a tall order. However you're rush will have to wait. We have orders from all of the Nobles here at the Landsmeet, and I'm afraid that this shop is first come first served. Now, what type of metal were you thinking of for the armor?"

Two large bags almost the size of a human were set down on the counter. "We need sets of leather, plate, and scale armor made out of these Dragon and Drake scales. Now how soon ca-"

"Hold it! Did I hear right? Dragon scales? Real life dragon scales?"

The man from the back rushed forward, almost knocking the other man down in his haste to get to the precious bags. His hands dug through the mounds of dragon scales, his face like that of a _da'len_ hunter who just got his first bow. Standing up straight he fixed each of them with a scrutinizing gaze. "Herren, cancel all other appointments. These shall be my life's greatest task!"

For the next hour the excited craftsman took a piece of rope and measured each of their bodies in several places. He was so excited at the prospect of what he was working on that not even her brandishing a knife at him when it was her turn could slow the man down. The merchant, Harren she believed, was going to charge them an outrageous sum for each set of armor, but the craftsman, Wade, overruled him. Saying that he would do this for free and would not accept any form of payment. To keep the peace she guessed, Aedan offered Herren fifty pieces of gold, and a promise that whatever dragon and drake scales were left over would belong to the craftsman. Although still displeased, the merchant took the deal and started to help Wade record measurements.

By the time they were finished the sun was just starting to fall below the horizon. That night Eamon held what he called a grand feast to honor their presence. The amount of food would've been enough to feed an entire clan for two days. And, still be uneasy around o many humans, took refuge almost as soon as the meal was over. Leaving the estate, she made her way across the thatched roofs and towards the vhenehdal. The lower passage to the home of her kin was blocked off for some reason. But the walls were easy enough to climb over, and it seemed like the _shem's_ guarding the gate would've never thought someone might climb over their walls.

Avoiding any eyes, she crossed stealthy to the old tree and rapidly ascended its branches. Finding one that was wide enough for her to sit, but still high enough to avoid being seen, she tied a rope around her torso and around the branch to hold her in place. _Shemlen _had no idea what they were missing sleeping so cut off from the woods.

"Please! You must listen to me! These _shem's _ are not here to help us! Where are all of the people who they've 'helped' before? No on whose gone in there has ever come out!"

"Please Shianni be quiet! You're scaring the children. These men are here to help us. And we have families to think of. We need their help!"

"If you want to help your families, then leave here! Nothing good ever comes from trusting _shemlen!"_

Interrupted from the brooding, Lyna looked down at the lone elf daring to stand up. Even from this height and distance, she could make out the red-hair and face of the elf. She could've passed for a sister to Kallian. Perhaps there is still some strength left in her city kin.

Running lightly across the thick branch she jumped at the very end and landed onto the roof of a nearby house. If there was truly trouble in the Alienage, than Kallian would want to know about it.

* * *

**Hey there everyone, nope I'm not dead, just kinda wish it some days. Can't say how sorry I am for not getting anything out sooner than this. Actually this chapter has been about ¾ done for the past three months, but I've been distracted. **

**First was the release of Final Fantasy 13-2, then the release of Mass Effect 3, which I thought was an incredible game, and I know that I'm gonna get hated for this, but I side a little with Bioware on the ending. The only thing I wish is that there would've been more to the epilogue, which it looks like there's gonna be some form of DLC in the next few months to add more to it. But I can't and won't condemn and entire franchise, and a good one at that, for having an ending that I don't agree with. Heck that's what this site is for right? The emotional thrill ride of the game was just incredible, and it is only the second game in history which brought me to tears on more than one occasion. The only other game being 'Neir'.**

**Anway, I've got bits and pieces of the rest of the chapters in this story written out already. Just a matter of finishing them. I'm not gonna be putting time lines on my chapters, cause my life is about to change a lot. I'm getting married in a month to an absolutely wonderful woman I've been seeing for the past four years. I might be posting more frequently, because she likes me doing this and pushes me to write, or I might slow down cause, its life. But rest assured I will continue to write.**

**My other stories are on the back burner right now. 'An Elven Warden' I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but this one has taken over almost all of my writing time. Also, I was really tempted to write a one-shot for the ending of Mass Effect 3, but I've put it off for now. Unless I get some form of support for writing it.**

**So for now, I'm gonna continue to write because I love doing it. And let me just say, getting reviews is a huge push for me to continue writing, just like I'm sure it is for any of you other writers out there. So please review if you like, all tips, suggestions, and even critiques are welcome just be kind. And just so you're not surprised, I'm gonna be changing up the order of things in Denerim and how they happen, but it's for a very good reason. **

**See y'all in the next chapter!**

**FFdrake**


	19. The Alienage

**This is a re-post of this chapter after it's been beta'd by my awsome beta reader . Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Chapter**** 19**

"Is this truly wise Kallian? Should we not at least tell the others where we are going?" Lyna gave the other elf a smirk. She knew nothing would stop her from returning to her clan if they were in danger. It seemed even that familial bond was present in the city elves.

Pulling on the last strap of her armor until she was satisfied with its tightness, Kallian barely heard Lyna behind her. Picking up her assortment of sheathed daggers, she began fastening the buckles in place around her body, starting with one dagger near the top of her boots. "This is personal Lyna," she said simply, finally responding to the other occupant of the room. "I can't ask anyone else to go in there with me. The fact that you know and are refusing to let me go alone is already too much."

Her Dalish friend sighed. "_Lethallan_. Fine, if we are to leave without notice then we must go quickly. It wouldn't surprise me if _na lath_ already knows of your home. He is extremely observant for a _shemlen_. And if he knows of the plague then he will try and prevent us from entering." Lyna had made her mind up. If Kallian was going to risk her health by going into the elven enclosure, then by the Creators she would back her friend up.

Placing the last of her daggers in place she turned to her friend. Lyna was leaning casually against the door. Her ever present bow and quiver of arrows were strapped onto her back and were visible just over her shoulders. "Then let's leave before he tries then." Kallian gave the Dale a weak smile. It would be quite a feat to get out of the estate without being seen. People always noticed two well-armed elves.

Walking past her friend she opened the door to the room; and found herself meeting the steely gaze of her lover. Kallian's breath froze in her lungs, while Lyna suddenly seemed to find something incredibly funny about this whole situation. Aedan looked her over, taking obvious note of her state of dress and her daggers before turning to Lyna. "Lyna, could you give us a moment please?"

Stilling chuckling at the situation she heard her friend mutter something about using the window instead before she left leaving her alone with Aedan. "I take it that you've heard the rumors then." She stared at the floor, hoping not to catch his cold gaze again, he was going to stop her going to the Alienage.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she found her voice. "As have you." It was more a statement than a reply and she suddenly felt ashamed that she was unable to speak to Aedan about the situation. He would understand surely? He knew how hard losing family was. She couldn't let her own family be in danger when she could help them.

Stepping fully into the room Aedan shut the door behind him, effectively blocking her escape. Sighing ,she turned her back on him and walked back into the room. "You can't stop me Aedan... My family, or whatever's left of them, is still there… I need to do this."

His eyes never left hers. "Kallian. It's rumored to be a plague in the Alienage tha-"

"That only affects elves. I've heard." She was shocked how harsh and clipped her tone was. But he needed to understand how wrong the whole situation was. "And tell me Aedan, does it make sense that a plague that only affects elves suddenly appears after a riot? No. Something is wrong. Terribly wrong."

She turned around but couldn't hold his gaze and looked down to the wooden floor again. _This is ridiculous. Why am I so nervous about this?_ Silence descended upon the two as neither knew what to say to the other. Finally Aedan broke the stalemate. "Kallian-the queen's handmaiden, Erlina, has come to the estate. She-she's asking for our help in rescuing the queen from Howe and her father. The thing is, we need to go now." He took a breath before continuing. "Kallian, you've been to the Arl's estate. You know your way around perhaps better than any of u-"

"No Aedan."

She met his surprised look head on. It wasn't very often that she, or anyone for that matter, had challenged him on their journey. "Kallian," he half begged. "Please the Queen needs our help now. An-"

"No Aedan. My people need my help now. I doubt that Loghain would allow anyone to harm his beloved daughter, his claim to the regency. My people-no my family are in danger. That much is certain. I will not go saving a Queen who might not actually be in danger, when I know for certain my family is!"

Aedan now felt tentative, which only seemed to fuel the righteous fire in her. "Kallian. The Queen might be moved soon, or worse she could die. It wouldn't be the first time Howe has done something outrageous. Please, the Alienage will still be-" But he knew he was talking his way into the losing side of the argument. His love was determined.

"No Aedan! I'm going to the Alienage and that's that!"

"Kallian please." He pleaded his voice rising to meet hers. "You know what Howe is capable of. We need to get her out of there!" Surely she could understand his point of view? Even a little? She knew what had happened to his family. Even if neither of them cared for who was the next victim in Howe's plot – surely she could see how much he wanted to stop that murderer?

"Just go if your precious Queen means more to you than me!"

Aedan staggered as if physically struck. He hadn't meant that. She had to know that. Surely? "That's not fair Kallian."

"I'm not trying to be fair Aedan. Either you help me now, or you go to your Queen. Choose."

"Kallian please understand tha-" her full arm slap cut him off.

She could hardly believe what she had just done, and in the back of her mind she knew that she was in the wrong. Her fear for her family and her anger was over riding her common sense. Refusing to look at him she walked past him, stopping only briefly as she passed. "Don't follow me Aedan. You've made your choice. And this is mine."

Continuing her march she left the room and her lover, never looking back even once. If she had she would've seen the single tear that was rolling down his cheek and falling to the floor.

* * *

Aedan's eyes refused to leave floor. His cheek burned from where Kallian had struck him. IT wasn't the first time she'd hit him nor the hardest, but this one hurt more than any. Turning on his heel he left the medallion where it lay. '_She has to know that I would never abandon her people. I'm just…worried for her. Does she…does she think that I'm choosing the queen over her? But she knows that's just ridiculous. Right?'_

-_Whine-_

By his heel stood his was his faithful companion. Kneeling before Wolf he scratched behind the mabari's ears. "I know boy." He said calmly. "I'm sure that…that she'll be back."

Wolf tilted his head to the side. Then looked behind him towards the entrance hall and then back to him. No one in Ferelden was dumb enough to doubt the intelligence of a mabari. And only those who'd gained the respect of a mabari could truly understand just how smart they were. "I don't think that she wants me around right now boy."

Wolf started to shake his head violently and bark. "Easy boy," he said trying to calm Wolf down. "I-I just need to give her some space for now. She'll come back." He wasn't sure whom he was trying to convince as he spoke.

Wolf once again looked back towards the entrance, and then slowly rose to his feet still facing the same way. "Go Wolf," he said rising. "Go and keep her safe." Wolf didn't need telling twice. The mabari was down the hall and out the door almost before Aedan could finish.

Sighing he rubbed his temples. '_If there truly is a plague in the Alienage they'll need a healer. And if there is something else going on…will Kallian, Lyna and Wolf be able to handle it on their own?'_

Walking down the hall he went in search of his companions. '_I was hoping that Kallian would lead us through the estate to the queen. But…maybe the handmaiden could be of help. But then…who do I send to protect Kallian?'_

* * *

The center of the Alienage was once a place where all of the elves would gather to celebrate or to trade. It was the one place where the elves could thrive. Now the same square she had grown up playing was now akin to an executioner's yard. Elves from almost the entire Alienage gathered, their heads bowed in defeat as they waited for some 'cure' from the group of _shemlen_ that had somehow managed to worm their way into her home. Kallian couldn't help but wonder what had happened. When she'd left every elf would turn a cold shoulder to a human, they would prefer to sit in the mud rather than accept help from a human passerby. But now her friends and neighbors acted like these humans were both their saviors, and their executioner's.

Kallian watched in dismay as the humans would walk among the gathered elves. Every once in a while one human would stop and point to someone in the crowd. Other humans would converge on said elf, while the chosen's kin would back away as if they were a demon. The person would then be escorted, either willing or by force, to a small house that had been abandoned for years. Once the elf would go in, they never came out again.

She watched as her cousin, Shianni, now so full of life and fire again, fought with her friends and neighbors as well as the humans. Her hands tightened on her daggers as she watched one of her father's good friends back hand her cousin as she pleaded with the man to take his family home. And yet, even watching her home be torn apart, she had trouble focusing on the task at hand.

The argument she'd had with Aedan not one hour ago kept replaying over and over in her mind. She couldn't understand why Aedan could not see reason, and she couldn't understand how her temper had gotten so out of control. She'd lost count of the number of times she looked down at her hands. She had no idea where the slap had come from. It had been pure reaction. But as soon as it happened, she'd regretted it instantly. "-_Lethallan_?"

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she focused on Lyna. "Sorry Lyna, what did you say?"

Lyna shook her head in dismay. "If the argument between Aedan and yourself has you so distracted, then perhaps it would be for the best if we returned another time?"

Kallian resumed watching the street below just as another girl, no older than ten, was picked and forcefully removed from her mother. "I'm alright _lethallan_." She said trying to push thoughts of Aedan to the back of her mind. "Now what were you saying?"

Lyna shook her head again, this time in aggravation. "I was saying that there are nine humans, perhaps more that we can't see, down in the streets. Three of those we can see look to be mages. Perhaps it would be better if we went back to the others and gather more to join us on this."

Kallian bit her lip. She knew that Lyna was right. They were severely out numbered. But, how many had they taken while they sat here and watched? How many more would they take in the time it took them to go back to the Arl's estate and come back? Even one more taken was too high a price. "No. I can't wait and allow these, _shems_, to take more of my friends. Besides, we've both faced worse odds than this. And are humans really harder to kill than darkspawn?"

Lyna stared off at the street below. "Alright _lethallan._ I trust that you have a plan in all of some sort?"

Fighting down the blush that was threatening to rise she gathered herself. "Does 'go down there and kill all _shems'_ count as a plan?"

Laughing as she stood Lyna followed her across the roof tops. "About as much as most of our other plans thus far."

Away from the crowded square a lone elf sat on the hard packed dirt road. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, both arms wrapped around them as he face was pressed tightly onto the top of her knees. Shianni couldn't take it anymore. She watched as one after another of her friends, family, and neighbors were fooled by those wicked _shems._ Why did no one else see the truth? How could they not see that this 'plague' of theirs didn't start until after these _shems _had arrived in their Alienage. She had tried so hard to convince everyone, but she had failed.

Not for the first time she wished that her cousin Kallian was here with her. She would've known how to turn everyone around, how to show them the truth and then drive out these bastard _shems _from their homes. But that was just dream. Kallian had left to join the Wardens months ago. And, according to the rumors, all of the Wardens died at Ostagar. Even if she had survived that, Teryn Loghain used the authority of the Queen and named all Wardens traitors to Ferelden. She couldn't afford to hope that her cousin was still alive. If she gave into that hope, only later to learn that her cousin was indeed dead, it would destroy her.

"Well Shianni. I must say you looked a lot stronger out there a little while ago. Just like the old Shianni that I used to run and play with."

Shianni froze. _That voice! No, it wasn't possible!_ Despite all of her fears and doubts she raised her head, and found her cousin's smiling face looking down on her. "What's the matter Shianni? Still need your big cousin around to help you beat up the nasty _shems_?"

It was her! Jumping up off the ground she wrapped her arms and legs around her cousin, causing both to fall to the ground with Kallian on top. All Shianni could do was hold on tight to her cousin, afraid that a single gust of wind would sweep her away and she would find that this was just a cruel vision.

"So _lethallan_, this is your cousin. She sure is a curious one."

Shianni's ears perked up at the sound of the second voice. Behind her cousin stood another elven woman. Only this woman had midnight black hair, pale skin, and strange markings across her face. There was only one group of people, human or elvish, that wore markings like those on their faces. Could-could her cousin have found a group of Dalish here in Ferelden? Is that how she escaped from the Wardens? Is that why she was still alive?

Before she could ask any questions Kallian disentangled herself from her arms and stood up. A slight smile graced her lips as she held her hand out. "It's really good to see you again Shianni."

Taking the offered hand she got to her feet. "Kallian…is your friend…is she Dalish by chance?"

"Yes I am of the _Elvhenan_. My name is Lyna Mahariel."

"Are you the reason my cousin got away from that bastard _shemlen_ who took you away from here?"

Both women looked extremely confused for a moment. "You know," she continued. "The one who was gonna force you to become a Grey Warden. You must've gotten away from him at some point, because all the Wardens are dead right?"

She knew she said the wrong thing as soon as her cousin's face fell. "No Shianni. I-I stayed with him, and became a Grey Warden soon after leaving Denerim."

"Oh…how did you survive Ostagar? All that we've heard is that all of the Wardens who fought in the battle died. Uncle he-he did not take the news well."

"Father…is he-is he ok?"

Shaking her head slowly she looked off towards the _shemlen_. "I-I don't know. Three days ago those bastard's came up to him while he was walking through and dragged him off, saying that he had the plague. I-I tried to get to hm. I really tired. But, I think that they're mages, or something like that. One of them, well, I don't know what he did. But one minute I was trying to fight through the crowd, and the next Soris was walking me up saying it was the next morning."

Kallian's once crest fallen face hardened. "Well then. I guess our path is clear then."

Turning from Shianni the two women walked out into the crowd. "Wait!" She yelled stopping the two. "What are you two going to do?"

Kallian's eyes were stone cold. "We're going to put an end to this Shianni."

And with that her cousin and her friend walked off towards the _shemlen_.

* * *

Keeping a tight grip on the unfamiliar sword Aedan kept a watchful eye on the other guards as he and the others with him walked around the outside perimeter the Arl of Denerim's estate. They were only provided with four suits of armor, and those were only met to be worn by humans. He had intended Kallian to come with them. She had the most knowledge of the Arl's estate, but that conversation did not end well. His cheek still ached slightly, but not nearly as much as his heart did.

Aedan couldn't stop the doubts that were racing through his mind. They drifted back to the conversation he had with Wynne while his and Kallian's relationship was still starting to grow. She'd warned him that love was selfish, and that one day he might not be able to do his duty because his heart would get in the way. At the time he'd merely brushed off her comments saying that they could handle both their feelings and their duty.

But now that it had happened, and he was forced to choose between his personal feelings regarding her and his duty, he was nearly torn in half. He never wanted to hurt her in away way, never wanted to see her hurt. The time in Honnleath almost made him fall on his sword for failing her. Looking back between that fateful day and now he realized that with every decision he made he was subconsciously trying to keep her out of harm's way.

More than that though, this slight argument with her nearly broke him emotionally. What if this was to happen again? What if next time he put her above duty and in turn innocents suffered because of it. Worst of all, he knew that if he was presented with that possibility in the future, he would choose her without a second thought. He was truly in love with her. He couldn't start his day without seeing her beside him and couldn't sleep without her by his side. His life revolved around her, and he saw the cruel truth of Wynn's words.

Shaking his head he tried to clear the thoughts of Kallian from his mind. They had a duty to perform. Kallian and he could work out their problems when they reunited later. Right now they had to find the servants entrance. Erlina had told them she would meet them at the servant's entrance to the estate, but then ran off before telling them where exactly that was.

"-the servants entrance is right down this path. From there we'll be able to make it through to the back of the estate where the living quarters are located. There will be guards inside, but as long as we keep our visor's down and don't talk more than necessary they should be none the wiser to our presence."

Giving himself a mental shake he forced himself to listen as Leliana talked. The Orlesian bard new more about the Arl of Denerim's estate than he, or he suspected Kallian, did. Any other time that thought would've given him pause; but right now he didn't care how she knew, only that she did.

Resigning himself to have a talk with Kallian later he pushed thoughts of her and their argument to the back of his mind. He had a duty, and he needed to focus on that right now. If he could focus on this task, with this much weight on his mind, then maybe just maybe he would be able to convince himself that he could handle both his duty and his love for Kallian.

* * *

Tear's poured down Shianni's face as she sat on the ground. Her hands covered her face in a vain attempt to hide her shame. She hadn't moved from this spot since her cousin had talked to her, and that was the problem. After their talk her Kallian and her friend went up and confronted the humans. They tried to convince everyone to go home, but no one listened. Finally one of the humans with a staff came up to them and said something about them both being sick with the plague. That had immediately turned everyone against them. The human then made the last mistake of his life by trying to grab Kallian. Her arm moved faster than Shianni thought possible, and the man dropped to knees, clutching his throat as blood pour down his chest.

No one moved as the man dropped to the ground. Then as one all of the humans charged at her cousin and the Dalish. The two fought like nothing she'd ever seen. The Dalish drew her bow and flawlessly notched, drew, and released an arrow right into the neck of one human after another. Kallian held a dagger in each hand, her arms constantly moved with her body. Dodging one strike after another and countering with deadly accuracy slicing open neck's, arms, legs, any target that presented itself to her reach.

When it looked like the two might just be able to kill them all their movements suddenly and without reason became sluggish. Lyna couldn't draw fast anymore and her arrows widely missed their targets, and Kallian became sloppy in her movements allowing the humans to counter her, knocking her to the ground with shields but being ever careful to avoid actual permanent harm.

The mystery to the two's sudden decline in battle was answered as another human with a staff emerged from the shadows. The end of his staff was glowing green and he kept it pointed at Kallian and Lyna. Eventually the two stopped fighting and fell to the ground.

The humans immediately surrounded them and stripped them of all weapons and armor right there in the courtyard. The human with the staff calmly walked forward and blamed the crowd from this. The man calmly said that if this was the type of reaction they would receive for trying to help them, and then they would leave Denerim. Almost as one the crowd dropped to their knees and begged the humans not to leave, many shouting that the two had acted on their own. The human smiled at the crowed and announced that he believed them and that they would stay until the plague was dealt with fully. With a wave of his hand four guards picked up the two and carried them into the house. After which Shianni fell back down to the ground and started to cry.

"Eh elfy, we be lookin for someone."

Ears perking at the unfamiliar accent Shianni snapped out of her self loathing long enough to look up at the speaker. The voice belonged to a short woman, whom she could only assume was a dwarf based on her stature with a strange marking on her face, a scantily clad human woman with a staff on her back, a dog who was roughly the same size as the dwarf woman it was standing next too, a giant who stood a full head and shoulder over the human woman, and a…walking…statue. None of them looked too particularly happy at the moment. "Who are you looking for?" She asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

The dwarf spoke up again. "We be lookin for two elfies like yourself. One has red hair, and the other has black. They be called Kallian and Lyna. Ya seen 'em?"

Shianni felt the blood leave her face. These people were looking for her cousin? Were they her friends, or were they her enemies? "Well elfy, what say ya?" The dwarf asked again getting impatient.

Whether they were friend or foe, they were clearly not with those _shem's _who took her cousin, based on the fact that they already have her. "Those-those she-human's over there took them. They-they were trying to help and-and they were taken."

Only the statue and the giant could see over the heads of the crowd in the direction that she pointed. The giant's eyes narrowed at the humans. "_Tevinter basra vashedan!"_

"Ok Sten don't be keepin us in da dark now."

The giant, 'Sten', looked down at the dwarf. "Those humans are of the Tevinter Warden."

What she could only assume were curses came forth from the dwarf and the human. She'd heard of the Tevinter of course, but why would they be here in Ferelden? "Warden," the giant addressed the dwarf again. "These _vashedan_ are gatherers for Tevinter. This is no _viddathlok,_ a place of healing. They must be dealt with."

"I agree," the dwarf said drawing the two axes off her back. "Let's make this quick and find those silly elfies."

Just as the five began to walk away from her she regained her wits. "Please," she shouted towards them rising to her feet. "Let me help you!"

The five stopped and turned back to her. "If ya wanna help us, den get a weapon and fight." The dwarf said calmly. "If ya can't, den stay outta our way elfy."

What happened next as they turned back to the crowd was nothing short of a slaughter. The five walked right through the crowd and when they were close enough to the humans they attacked without warning. The dwarf was the first to strike, bringing back one of her axes she threw it forward burying it almost to the handle in the chest of one of the humans. The dog took off like an arrow weaving around the humans biting legs, feet, arms, anything that it could get its powerful jaws on. And when some of the elves tried to run forward to help, the dog broke off the fight and started to bark loudly at them, effectively discouraging any from joining in.

The giant swung his sword in huge arcs leaving a trail of severed body limps and dead bodies in its path. The statue had a hold of one unfortunate human. Its stone fist was closed around his head as it caught the blade of another attack in its opposite hand. The defenseless human tried to run, but made it only two steps before meeting the edge of the giant's sword. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the Alienage as the statue closed its fist around the humans head. With complete indifference the statue then threw the dead body off to the side.

The door to the house opened and the man who took Kallian stepped out, his staff already glowing the same green light as when Kallian was taken. The human woman quickly pointed the tip of her staff towards the man. A white light shot froth from the end of her staff, hitting the man in the chest and knocking him back into the wall of the house. What she had done soon became apparent as the man looked down in horror. A large icicle had pierced his body and nailed him to the wall.

Another human with a staff stepped out from between the buildings, placing himself right between her and the others. Unfortunately none of the others noticed him. As if her body had a mind of its own she quickly closed the gap between them. Lowering her shoulder at the last moment she collided with him sending them both sprawling to the ground. Unfortunately the mage recovered faster than she did. Even from a laying position on the ground he was able to land a strike across her face nearly unhinging her jaw. Giving herself a shake to clear her head she rose up to her hands and knees, only to receive a foot into her stomach flipping her over onto her back. Any breath left in her lungs was forced out as the mage stomped a foot down onto her chest pushing her into the ground.

Above her the mage held his staff point down towards her chest. "Pathetic knife-ear bitch."

A growl was the only warning either had before a brown blur collided with her captor. Using what little strength she had left she raised her head and watched as the dog from before quickly circled back around to the fallen man. Its jaws clamped down on the man's throat before he could defend himself. With a wet ripping noise the dog raised its head. Flesh and blood dripped from his mouth as part of the man's neck came with him.

Unable to stop herself, she turned her head to the side just as the contents of her stomach left her in a rush. "Well well elfy. I gotta admit, you actually could do something."

The dwarf stood next to her with a look of approval. "Ya actually got some stones girl."

Wiping her mouth she looked up at the dwarf. But the dwarf was no longer looking at her. Instead she was looking at the open door of the hospice. "Eh, ya find her in d'here?"

The black haired human woman came out first. "'Tis only more elves cowering like children. She is not here. 'Twas foolish for them to run off."

The large dog gave off a low whine. The dwarf turned to the dog and leaned over, which was kinda funny seeing as how the two where almost the same height. "Think ya can find her boy?"

The dog's head tilted to the side before he lowered his head to the ground and wandered away from the two. As the dwarf began to walk away from her, her senses finally came back to her. "Wait! Let me help you!"

The dwarf stopped and looked back at her. After a moment she pointed to one of the fallen humans. "Take 'is bow an arrows elfy. Stay back from us and shoot anythin' that ain't us. I swear by the stone elfy. Ya hit one of us, I'll be sendin ya to the Stone. Clear?"

The dwarf didn't even wait for her agreement before turning her back to her and walking away. "Oh yeah, I be Natia elfy." Natia said before continuing to walk away.

She hesitated only before going over to the fallen body and retrieving the bow and arrows from the corpse. "Eh elfy, ya commin of what?"

Shianni was really starting to get sick of the dwarf and they had only just met. "I have a name you know. It's Shianni just in case you were wondering!"

"Good for ya. Now let's go."

* * *

The early morning sun was rising above the window casting light upon the bed where Kallian slept. Her source of warmth and comfort wasn't from the sun however; it came from the solid form sleeping next to her. Rolling onto her side she curled into her love, Aedan. "You can't wait any longer Kallian, you have to get up now."

Looking up she met the cool grey eyes of her lover. Rubbing her head back into his chest she closed her eyes. "Mmm, not yet Aedan."

"No Kallian, you have to wake now."

Why was he forcing her to get up? They had nothing to do right now…did they? His strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her almost violently. "Wake up Kallian!"

Eyes snapping open she was greeted with the sight of Lyan kneeling over her. Her hands were on her shoulders and she was shaking her. "Thank the creators. I was afraid that you would never wake."

The first thing she noticed was that they were in a small cage, barely large enough to hold the two of them. Her body ached all over from the position she was laying in and from the beating those pathetic bastards gave her and Lyna. The second thing she noticed was that Lyna was only wearing her small cloths, and from the cold air on her body she assumed that she was in a similar state. The next thing she noticed was that they were not alone in the room. All along the walls were cages each of them holding several elves, all of whom she recognized as her friends and neighbors. The cage next to her was the one that made her cry out in anguish. Next to her lay the beaten and broken form of her father. "Papa!"

Her father opened on eye, his other was swelled shut. "Kalli…is that you?"

Reaching through the bars of the cage she grabbed her father's hand. "It's me. Are…are you alright?" She asked already realizing the ridiculousness of her question.

Cyrion chuckled playfully. "I've been better child."

"Ahh, I see our newest additions are awake. Good."

On the far side of the room a bald headed human with a thick black beard walked towards them. He was dressed in fine cloths and he carried no weapons. Guards dressed similarly to the ones from before flanked him on either side. The man stopped before their cage making no attempt to hide his leering gaze. "Oh yes, you two will fetch quiet a prize."

Leaving her father she tried her best to glare at the shem. "What do you want with us?"

"Ah forgive me where are my manners." The man made an almost mocking bow to them. "My name is Caladrius, and you my mine acquisitions will make excellent additions to a brothel in Tevinter, or perhaps if you behave, and treat my men well on your journey I might see that it that you're both sold to a lord or lady for their own personal play toy."

Sold. As in…slaves? "But…but how. Slavery is outlawed in Ferelden!" She cried. That was one thing that everyone knew. Ferelden laws forbid any and all forms of slavery. It was one saving grace for the elves. "You won't be able to do this. Once others find ou-"

"You think we are simple? We know your law, but it is funny how gold can change even the most hardened of hearts."

The man pulled out a rolled vellum. "This is signed by both your Regent Loghain and Arl Rendon Howe. This gives us the right to do our 'business' here. And all we have to do is reimburse the crown thirty sovereigns a head."

Kallian felt her stomach plummet. She supposed that she shouldn't be surprised by this newest betrayal, but she was. '_Loghain…is selling the elves too…Tevinter. That-that bastard!'_

"I wonder how much Loghain will reimburse us once we tell him we've gotten rid of two of the Wardens that have been causing him so much trouble."

'_He…knows that we're Wardens? How?'_

"Don't look so surprised girl." Caladrius said as if he could read her mind. "You can hardly get two words out of Loghain these days without him mentioning 'Wardens'."

Turing his back on them he addressed his soldiers. "Get word to the ships. I want them ready to sail by first light."

The door to the room opened with a bang, coming off its hinges and flying almost half way across the room. The guards in the room all raised their bows or crossbows and pointed them at the now opened door. "Hold." Caladrius yelled stopping his men. "Let's see who has decided to grace us with their presence."

Kallian's spirit flew as she watched first Natia, then Sten, Morrigan, Wolf, and Shale, who took out most of the frame as she entered, came into the room. To her upmost surprise Shianni came into the room last. Her cousin had a bow out with an arrow notched and on her back was a half full quiver. Her high sprit dropped though as she noticed that Aedan was not with them. "Ah, now I see dwarf Warden has graced us with her presence."

If Natia was surprised by the statement, she didn't show it. Her friend looked about the gathered elves before she found her. "Hey Kallian. Ya need some help elfy?"

The two groups stood the rooms length apart from each other, neither wanting to make the first move. The leader Caladrius was staring at Shale for a long time. Wondering what had his attention she noticed that Shale was holding something in one of her massive stone hands. "Well," Caladrius said rubbing her forehead. "I was wondering how you found us here, but now I see. Devera, what is your explanation for this betrayal?"

The bundle in Shale's hand took form as this 'Devera' raised her head. Even from this distance Kallian could see that 'Devera' was in fact an elf. A new wave of hatred rushed through her. How could she do this to her own people? Devera looked at Caladrius with fear. "My-my lord. They-they killed all the others and-and defeated me. I-I thought tha-"

"My dear Devera," Caladrius sighed taking a step forward. "You should know this better than any. When one is defeat, it doesn't mean you help the ones who defeated you. It means death."

Lightning shot forth from Caladrius striking Devera square in the chest, knocking her out of Shale's hand and into the wall behind them. "Well well. 'Tis an interesting method of dealing with your followers." Morrigan said casting an uncaring glance at the limp elf.

"I apologize for that Warden. Perhaps now that the trash is dealt with we can get to the business at hand."

The look on Natia's face held nothing but hatred for the man before her. "And why would we want to deal with you?"

With his back turned to her she could only imagine that Caladrius was smiling. "Well, as you can see I have twice as many men as you do. Say we fight, and perhaps you win. I doubt that all of you would be able to survive the battle. What I propose is this. I know there is a 'Landsmeet' about to happen. And that you and your allies seek to discredit Loghain. I will give you the agreement we made with Loghain, allowing us to do our business here in exchange for gold. In return you turn and leave. We keep the gold we have, the elves in this room, and we leave never to return. What say you Warden?"

Natia was silent for a moment. "Tell me you are not considering this!" Shianni screamed.

"Quiet elfy," Natia said quickly before turning her attention back to Caladrius. "Counter offer for you. You leave the written agreement, the gold, and the elves. And in return we let you leave this building alive."

Caladrius shook his head. "Back water rabble. Always a pain dealing with those who don't know their place. Men, kill them. But leave the qunari and elf alive. They fetch a fine price."

The snap of crossbow strings sounded as a volley of arrows shot straight for Natia. Shale was there in a split second, her stone arms outstretched protecting the other's as bolts bounced harmlessly off her stone body. An axe spun end over end from behind the golem, taking one of the crossbow men in the chest. Shianni, amazingly enough notched an arrow and let it fly hitting one of the crossbow men, and while it wasn't a lethal strike, it was enough to disable the man.

Thunder formed between Caladrius's hands and sped towards her friends. Morrigan stepped out from behind Shale, her raised hands caught the Thunder and now the two mages were locked in a fierce battle of wills as neither refused to give in.

One unfortunate fool got close enough to her cage for her to reach him. Her arm circled around his neck cutting off his air. Lyna took the dagger from the man's belt and repeatedly stabbed him in the back until his movements ceased and Kallian let him fall to the ground dead. All around them the gaurds fell to the blades, fist, and fangs of her friends as Morrigan held the mage Caladrius in check.

"You're good woman, no doubt!" Caladrius yelled over the noise of battle. "Why serve this rabble? Come to the Imperium. With your power, and my help you could be a Magister without equal!"

Steel arced through the air severing Caladrius hands from his arms. The mage had less than a moment to register what'd happened to him before Morrigan's Lightning bolt struck him in the chest putting the man down. Within a second Natia was on him, sitting on his chest and her dagger under his chin. "Now mage. How 'bout that deal?"

The man was losing blood quickly. "Key-key by my waste. Op-opens cells, and-and chest with all gold. A-agreement with L-Loghain on-on my be-belt."

Natia calmly took the key ring from Caladrius and threw it over her shoulder towards Shianni. "Eh elfy, get ta unlockin the cages eh. And what about their armor and weapons."

When Shianni opened hers door she gave her cousin the briefest of hugs before turning to her father. His face was badly beaten, and he was limping badly. She doubted that he would be able to make it back home without help. "Will-will you please let me go? I-I've given you everything you wanted."

Rage shot through her. How dare he, how dare he! What right did he have to beg for his life? Picking up a fallen dagger she walked slowly over to the man. Natia's presence ensured that he couldn't move away from her. Caladrius's eyes danced back and forth between herself and the dagger that she held loosely in her hand. "These aren't all the elves you've taken, is it?" She asked her voice shaking.

Caladrius didn't need to say anything. The look said it all. "Where are the others you've taken?"

He didn't meet her gaze. "By now, I would say that they are half way to the selling block."

Screaming in rage she brought the dagger down hard into his chest. Once, then again, and again. Blood sprayed over her, the floor, the walls, but she didn't care. All thought was gone. All that mattered was that this-this monster got what he deserved.

A firm hand grabbed her wrist as she tried to bring the dagger down again into the corpse. Her father stood behind her, his one good eye was bright with unshed tears. "Enough Kallian. This isn't you my daughter. This isn't what your mother trained you for."

The dagger fell from her hand. Her head rested against his chest as all of her emotions from the day finally broke free. Feeling like a little child again she could do little but hold onto her father as she wept.

* * *

The sun had nearly set below the horizon by the time Kallian returned to Arl Eamon's estate. After the business with the Tevinter slavers all of the captured elves returned home and told everyone what had truly happened. Many fell in the street, unable to believe that they had been taken in so easily. All of the gold from the warehouse, totaling almost three hundred soverigns, was divided up amongst the elves of the Alienage as best as they could. Many were apprehensive about taking the money considering its origins. But the prospect of hot food on a families table, or a fix home overrode those feelings quickly.

Sighing she tried to focus on the dim lighted street before her. It wasn't her intention to stay away for so long, but time had simply gotten away from her as she talked with her father and cousins. She'd told them about everything that had happened to her since leaving the Alienage all those months ago. She omitted telling them about her relationship with Aedan however she wasn't quite sure just how her family would react to that news. Her cousins had bombarded her with questions throughout her tale and had only ceased when her father had cut them off. She had been tempted to take up her father's offer and stay the night with them, but she knew that if she stayed out any longer Aedan, or worse Eamon, would see to it that she returned.

Thoughts of her fight with Aedan had started to rise again while she talked with her family. So much had happened with the slavers that she hadn't had time to dwell on it, but as the estate drew closer she knew that they would have to sort out what had happened. She'd realized almost immediately that she'd taken things to far, and the hurt look on Aedan's face as she left plagued her thoughts. A small part of her that was still upset with him wanted to show off the evidence that they had found, but that would be extremely childish and only lead to more problems.

Entering the main hall she was fully expecting to run into Aedan immediately, but that's not what happened. In fact, there was no one waiting for her. Not Aedan, none of her Warden brethren, nor any of her companions. Surely they had noticed her absence? She'd sent the others back hours ago when she decided to stay with her family for a while. Was something happening?

Walking through the deserted halls she heard muffled voices coming from behind the door to the Arl's study. Unable to help herself she got close to the door and leaned her ear against it listing in.

"You must see reason Alistair. You have the Theirin blood in your veins. You must be the one to take the throne after the Landsmeet."

'_Another argument. Wonder what Alistair said this time to upset Eamon. Probably something about not wanting or knowing how to rule again.'_ She knew that she should leave well enough alone, but curiosity got the better of her and she stayed rooted to the spot.

"I don't want to rule Eamon. Anora is more than a capable Queen. And if she's asking for our help, perhaps she wants to break away from Loghain. She has the experience, and I have none. I would make a terrible King."

Kallian, as well as many of their other companions, all wished that Alistair would stop being so hard on himself. He was a good man, and he would make a good King, provided he lasted more than a year or two on his own. "Anora has goals of her own Alistair." She heard Eamon continue. "Whatever reason she had for calling on the Wardens remains to be seen. She is her father's daughter, and in some ways even more cunning. And while she is Queen now, she is without noble blood and therefor can be seen as a usurper. Without Cailan as her husband she has no legal claim to the Throne."

Hearing enough she backed away from the door trying to sneak away quietly. The two seemed to be constantly at odds as of late, and it always revolved around the issue of Alistair taking the throne. Although what Eamon said was true. The Queen wouldn't call on them without reason, and that reason was still a mystery to them. Even in the Alienage it was well known that the Queen was the one who made most of the decision concerning Ferelden, while Cailan preferred to spend his time chasing glory on the field.

Politics made her head hurt. Perhaps after she and Aedan talked, and provided they resolved what had happened between them, he'd tell her what the Queen wanted. Dreading the coming conversation as if it might be there last she took a steadying breath before pushing open the door to their room.

However Aedan wasn't in their room. The only thing in the room were Starwrath, The Cousland Family Blade, and the Warden Commander lying next to one another in a neat row on the bed. Even the Dragon Bone dagger was on the bed. Where would he have gone without his swords? Next to the dagger lay a folded sheet of paper with her name scrawled across the front. While she did know the basics of reading, it was definitely not one of her stronger assets.

Shaking hands broke the wax seal on the back. Four words stared back at her from the page. 'Forgive Me My Love'.

Her mind began to panic. He-he wouldn't have done something stupid. Would he? No, no he wouldn't do that. He must be with Eamon and Alistair; he just didn't say anything while she was listening in on them. Yes that was it.

Marching back down the hall she didn't stop to knock on the Arl's door before rushing into the room. Only two set of eyes met hers however. Neither belonging to Aedan. "Warden," Eamon called to her. "I trust you have a reason for barging in here unannounced."

He wasn't here. Then…where was he? "Arl Eamon that isn't fair. She's done much for you, and your family." Alistair said rising to her defense. "Kallian, can we help you with something?"

Unease was rising quickly in her. "Where's-where's Aedan…and the others?"

Alistair opened his mouth to speak but Eamon cut him off. "Your companions who went to the Alienage came back some time ago Warden." The disapproval of her actions was clear in his tone. "As for the Commander, he and the others that went with his have not returned as of yet."

The sound of a door slamming off a wall followed by boots running across stone echoed down the hall. '_Finally,' _she thought. _'He's back and it's about time. Why does he always make me worry?'_

The first into the study was a blond haired woman she'd never seen before. But even though she'd never seen her before there was no mistaking who this was. She was standing before the Queen of Ferelden. Beside her was a dark haired elf, and behind them all were Alim, Leliana, and Zev. All of them looked as if they had just crawled through a pit of mud. And Aedan was not with them.

"Queen Anora, it is an honor to have your presence in my home again." Arl Eamon stepped forward and bowed.

The queen waved him off though. "We have no time Eamon, something terrible has happened."

The unease rose again, and was only intensified by the crestfallen looks of her three companions who accompanied the queen. "What do you mean?" Alistair asked stepping forward. "And where's Aedan?"

Anora's eyes narrowed at the sight of Alistiar. She obviously knew who he was, but instead of taking issue with his presence she continued onward. "The Warden Commander Aedan Cousland has been captured by my father and taken to Fort Drakon."

The room was silence for a moment. Then as one Alistair and Eamon started to yell one question after another at Anora. Kallian didn't hear any of them though. '_Aedan…captured? And in-in Fort Drakon?'_

She was vaguely aware of others calling for her as the world suddenly went dark.

* * *

**Once again I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if ya'll like!**

**ffdrake**


	20. Escape From Fort Drakon

**Chapter 21**

"Well well. I see you're finally in your correct place."

Looking up from his position on the dungeon floor, Aedan saw that Loghain was standing in front of him; the ever present Ser Cauthrian by his side. Anger washed through him over what'd happened moments ago at the Arl's estate. The bolt that was in his back was gone, and the wound was mostly healed thanks to magic. But it was very symbolic as to how his life, and the life of the Wardens, had been up to this point. Shot in the back by those once trusted. Managing to get up to his knees, he eyed his one-time idol. "May the Void swallow you; you ugly son of a whore."

Loghain's gauntleted hand smashed against the side of his face, forcing him back to the ground. "Enough! Now tell me Warden. How will Orlais take over Ferelden this time?"

Aedan couldn't believe the gall of the man. The darkspawn had conquered almost half of Ferelden, and he was still convinced that it was all some Orlesian ploy. "You still believe that the Wardens are under control of Orlais?" He paused to spit out the blood in his mouth. "You fool. The Wardens don't submit to the rule or will of any nation. That includes both Orlais and Ferelden."

Loghain straightened himself and gave a quick nod to whoever was behind him. "I want the truth out of him. I don't care how. Also, make sure he feels the punishment for his actions. One lash for everyman killed at the estate I think would be a reminder."

The gauntlet slammed into the other side of his face, forcing him to the ground. Armored boots echoed across the room as the two armored warriors left the room. Two sets of rough hands took hold of either arm and dragged him across the room towards one of the walls. Two chains hung down from the ceiling in front of the wall. Each of his wrists was clasped into the cuffs. Chains rattled as the two holding his wrists started to rise up, forcing him up onto the balls of his feet. With his body stretched taught he got a real good look at the wall in front of him. Long pointed spikes came out from the wall mere inches from his face. Behind him he heard the sound of a whip being readied.

'_Son of a bitch.'_

* * *

Cauthrien looked back at the iron door that she had just passed by. The snap of whips and other devices could be clearly heard. In her mind she tried to block out the mental picture of what her childhood friend was now enduring. But she was failing miserably at the task. _'Aedan'_. "Enough Cauthrian, we're leaving this place."

Her mentor stood before her, impatience radiating off him in waves. "My Lord…is it true what he told me about…about Howe?"

Her question gave Loghain pause. For a moment she was afraid that he wouldn't answer her. "It is out of context. Howe showed me proof of the Cousland families' treachery. He had obtained letters from Orlais, correspondences between the Bryce Cousland the Empress, all with the Empresses Seal on it. He was ordered to take the Cousland's into custody, but they resisted. Instead of going peacefully they attacked Howe's men without warning within the Keep."

A scant few months ago she would've believed him without a second thought. But now, after everything that had happened, she wasn't sure what to believe. A sudden cry of pain from behind her made her cringe as a shiver went up her spine. Aedan was a strong man, one of the strongest she'd ever know. By the Maker, what did she condemn him too? "My Lord is it possible that Howe lied and used the excuse to attack Hig-"

She didn't even see his fist coming. One moment she was talking to her Lord, and the next he had her pinned against the wall. His steel plated hand closed in around her throat preventing her from breathing. His face, mere inched from her own, was one of pure anger and hatred. "You obey me Cauthrien! No one else! What I tell you is truth! And what is best for all of Ferelden!"

His grip loosened and she fell to the ground clutching at her neck. "Do not disobey me again girl! Or perhaps I'll send you back to the farm house I found you in!"

Cauthrien watched the retreating form of the man she trusted with her life, the man she respected above all others. '_My Lord, what has happened to you?'_

* * *

After what seemed like several hours of unending pain his guards and tormentor's dragged his barely conscious form into the center of the dimly lit cell before dropping him to the floor and leaving. His body felt like it was on fire; cuts and bruises from the whip covered almost every inch of his body. "Hey friend," a faraway voice called out. "What did you do to warrant such special treatment?"

Sitting upright proved to be an almost impossible chore. The torturer had started with a steel tipped rawhide whip, but eventually moved on to an iron rod. His legs were exhausted with the strain of trying to keep him in place. On the first hit he had lost his balance and fell onto the spikes. Several small puncture wounds littered the front of his person now. When the men seemed to bore with the activity they moved on to other contraptions and devices that he couldn't name. When they had finally tired of him his entire body had be abused. He was sure that several of his ribs were broken and he could barely move his arms and legs. The only decency they had given him was to cloth him in a rough shirt and pants, but even those were made of coarse material which only served to irritate his wounds. The rough blanket they had given him was little more than a thin sheet that had several holes throughout it.

The dim light in the cell only allowed him to make the bars separating him from the voice. Behind the bars lay the form of what he could only assume was a woman. Her form was barely visible in the dim light, but judging by the fact that he could make out her every curve, he assumed that she wasn't wearing anything. Crawling over to the bars, he held the blanket out towards her through the bars. A nervous tug from her side and she had the blanket, wrapping it around her thin form. "Thank you friend. Dare I ask what landed you in here?"

The side of her head caught the dim light. Her sharp pointed ears cast a shadow across her pale cheek. "I killed Rendon Howe."

* * *

_-Flashback Arl of Denerim Estate-_

_ Getting through the estate proved to be much more nerve racking than he'd thought. Guard after guard passed within a few feet of them almost constantly. Whether it was the will of the Maker or sheer luck they made it all the way to Queen Anora's room without one guard recognizing them. Unfortunately it was upon reaching the queen that their luck ran out. A wall of light barely visible to the eye stood between them and the queens door, sealing her inside her room._

_ The queen, or at least a woman who sounded like Anora, told them that Arl Howe had one of his mage-for-hire seal her in. Alim tried to undo the spell, but after a few moments of trying he regretfully informed them that the only way to bring down a seal of this level was to kill the mage who cast it. Anora then told them that last she'd heard Howe was down in the dungeons to 'entertain' himself, and that the mage-for-hire rarely left his side. Just knowing that Howe was nearby and isolated from his protector changed his feelings about this mission. This was no longer just about getting the queen out in his mind. This was a chance avenge his family as well._

_ All thoughts of stealth were abandoned as the four proceeded to cut a bloody path littered with dead as they fought through the dungeon depths .The guards weren't the only thing in the dungeon. Prisoners of all walks of life were rotting down here for one reason or another. The first prisoner they freed was a Grey Warden for Orlais who'd been lured here by Loghain and Howe with an invitation to talk about the darkspawn. Unable to be of aid in battle however, the elder Warden said that he would find his own way out of the dungeon and would come seeking them later. The other prisoner's that they freed ranged from Bann Sighard's son Oswyn who was being held for political leverage, to commoners who'd done nothing more than cross paths with Howe._

_ They finally found Howe in the deepest part of the dungeon. Howe was standing with his back to the door his attention focused on a lithe woman on the ground as one of his guards rose to his feet, his hands working furiously to pull his pants back up and buckle his belt. Rage coursed through him his death grip of his swords became even tighter._

_ As Howe turned to face them the smile never left his face. "Ah, so I see that the Warden Commander has decided to come and grace me with his presence. I truly wish you'd come at a better time, as you can see, my men and I were just enjoying some 'quality time' with this ungrateful woman."_

_ The 'ungrateful woman' as he called her raised her head weakly. Aedan vaguely recognized her as a daughter of a lesser lord who tried to get him to marry her. "P-please my Lord…help."_

_ Howe spat on the woman. "Silence. This is your penance for your father turning against Loghain. Now Aedan Cousland, son of my old friend. Tell me; have you come here as an old friend, or perhaps as a solider here to rescue the damsel in distress, or more likely are you here as a freshly orphaned boy with a vain idea of revenge?"_

_ It was talking all of his effort not to run head long into a fight with Howe. He knew that Howe was baiting him. As soon as he took two steps towards him the crossbow men on their flanks would open fire. Trying to seek the calm within him he swallowed his anger and need for vengeance. "Queen Anora, and the young woman by your feet are leaving with us now Howe. Release them both, and we'll let you live to answer for your crimes at the Landsmeet." _

_ Howe's smug smile widened. "And tell me brat, what crimes have I committed? Everything I've done has had the approval of the crown, with Loghain's support of course. If you want to free this bitch, and that traitorous bitch queen, then you'll just have to kill me. But first, I want to show you something."_

_ One of his soldiers stepped forward a long object covered with wool clutched between his hands. With a flair for the dramatic Howe slowly removed the cloth from the object. A well maintained tan slyvanwood long bow was underneath. Losing the grip on his sword he stared in horror at the runes and designs inlaid on the bow. He would know those markings anywhere. He'd been tracing them with his fingers since he was an infant. It was his mother's bow. "Oh yes, and didn't you notice this beautiful rings I have?"_

_ Holding up a cord Howe tapped the two rings, one larger one smaller, that were attached. Golden rings with a flattened surface danced on the end of the cord. Even from several feet away he could make out the small Cousland Family Crest on the rings. His mother's and his father's wedding bands. The anger that had dissipated returned with a vengeance. "Don't buy into his taunts my friend," Zev warned standing close to him a long dagger in each hand. "He's just trying to make you lose control."_

_ "Yes, listen to your 'friend' Aedan. And tell me, how certain are you that the assassin that 'I' hired won't turn his back on you and kill you right now?"_

_ "Because I have faith in my friends Howe."_

_ "Oh yes, your father had that same trait," Howe chuckled. "You can see how well that turned out for my friend Bry-"_

_ "Don't speak his name you bastard! You lost the right to do that the night you betrayed us! Now give me back my parent's rings and my mother's bow!"_

_ "Hahaha, have you already forgotten about the queen and this bitch then?" Accenting his question he kicked back hitting the cowering woman on the jaw. "As the old saying goes however, 'to the victor go the spoils'. And I enjoy these rings; I think I'll keep them. The bow however, well I have no interest in such cowardly weapons."_

_ With a snap of his fingers another guard drew his sword and brought it down on the bow, breaking it clean in half. All thought left his mind, replaced with only rage and the need to fight; the need to spill blood. Ignoring all shouts from his companions he rushed forward, throwing both swords taking the lives of the crossbow men but leaving him without weapons._

_ He closed the distance between quickly, too quickly for Howe to react. His fist landed solidly against the bastards jaw. The force of the strike sent both men to the ground. Without a care about what was happening around him he unleashed a fury of blows on Howe's face and body. A hand on his shoulder stopped his movements. "Aedan we don't have time, the mage is dead and we ha-" Alim's sentence was cut off as Aedan's fist cuffed him upside the head._

_ Alim recoiled, falling back towards the stone, stopping just short as Leliana and Zev caught him. "Are you ok Alim?" Leliana asked glaring at Aedan who once again was after Howe._

_ Nodding he wiped the blood from the coroner of his mouth. "Yeah, but…what's wrong with him? I've never seen him this…out of control."_

_ "It's called Berserk Alim." Zev answered helping him to his feet. "Didn't know our fearless leader was a Berserker, perhaps he didn't even know it himself. But as someone who's fought with and against Berserker body guards I would highly advise staying out of his way."_

_ Leliana continued where Zev left off. "A Berserker is basically someone who has lost all sense and who's only thought is to fight and kill. Useful in some situations, but extremely dangerous most of the time to both allies and enemies alike."_

_In the short time that Alim had distracted him Howe managed to regain his feet._ _A cruel smile formed on Howe's face. "Your parents died on their knees. Your brother's corpse rots in Ostagar; and his brat was burned on a scrap heap, along with his Antivan whore of a wife. And what's left? A fool husk of a son likely to end his days under a rock in the Deep Roads. Even the Wardens are gone. You are the last of nothing. This is pointless... You've lost. And I've won."_

_ Aedan charged again, only this time Howe was ready for him with an axe and dagger while Aedan was fighting bare handed. That advantage didn't last for long though. As Howe swung wide with his axe Aedan stepped in a block his arm. With one arm holding Howe's he brought his free hand down hard on Howe's forearm. Howe's arm snapped under the strike loosening his grip on his ax allowing Aedan to take it. Now the advantage was in Aedan's favor as he held Howe's ax and all Howe had was a dagger._

_ "Tell me why Howe. Why would you betray my father? You were like a brother to him!"_

_ Holding his ruined arm his one-time family friend sneered at him. "Your father was never my friend! I should've been the one to be rewarded! I deserved Highever and the title of Teryn! I deserved your mother! And your father took her from me!"_

_ His boiling blood started to cool. Everything Howe had down was out of pure jealousy and envy. He…he couldn't hate this pathetic man. All he could do is pity him. "I pity you Howe. You were the close friend of my father, a Teryn. You were an Arl, and while some suspicion surrounded you were respected. You have, had, a family. You had more than most, and yet it still wasn't enough for you. I can't hate you how. It's impossible to hate something you pity. But that doesn't mean you'll escape justice Howe. But you won't die in some public square as a martyr. You're going to die here in the darks of this dungeon. No one will mourn you Howe, no one will wonder about your passing. Its true you've gained much through betrayal, but in the end, you'll die as nothing more than just a pathetic little man consumed by greed and envy."_

_ Each word was like a blow to Howe. "I deserved more!"_

_ Howe's anger overpowered his reason. Leading with his one good arm and dagger he lunged at Aedan. Finding himself completely calm he side stepped the lunge and countered sinking the ax into Howe's chest just above his heart. Watching with little interest he watched as the man he once respected fell to the floor dead. Turning back around he looked at his friends. Leliana had a smile of approval and gave him a quick nod. Alim, his cheek reddened from the blow even gave him a nod of approval. Zev walked forward and nudged the fallen man with a foot. "Not bad, few can overcome the effects of a true Berserk. You continue to amaze me my friend."_

_ Suddenly wanting to leave the room he faced his friends. Reaching down he roughly tore the sting with his parent's rings from around Howe's neck. "We have a queen to rescue. Let's get out of here."_

* * *

The woman chuckled at that. "From what I've heard from other prisoners; that's more than likely a public service. Still, don't know what he might have done to earn your wrath. Personal perhaps?"

"He betrayed my family and ordered their deaths." He answered simply.

"So, you got in to rescue the queen, can't say I support. She ain't ever done much for the elves. You killed all the guards in the estate and the ruling lord. So…how did you get captured then?"

Aedan faced away from the woman and leaned against the bars. "An old friend."

* * *

___-Flashback Arl of Denerim Estate-_

_After the events in the dungeon they found Anora, who surprised them all by coming out of her room wearing the same type of guard armor that they all wore. "You have my gratitude Warden…Lord Cousland? Is that you?"_

_ Fist over his heart he lowered his face. "Yes it is I my queen. I'm surprised you can recognize me, or that your father didn't tell you."_

_ The brief moment of shock was quickly removed as she adapted the cool exterior he was used to seeing. "Then I am truly glad that you've come. If you're here then I assume that it is safe to say that Rendon Howe no longer draws breath?"_

_ "You'd be correct my Queen. His betrayal of Highever has been paid back in blood."_

_ Anora gave him a curt nod. "Good. If it means anything Ward-Aedan. I knew nothing of Howe's attack on your family, and I never would've stopped it had I known of it."_

'It's easy for her to say that now that it's happened.'_ He thought. Out loud he said, "Thank you my Queen."_

_ "While I enjoy reunions and the company of lovely women, perhaps this conversation would be best outside of this place?" Zev snapped them out of their thoughts and back to the task of hand._

_ "Oh course, please follow us my Queen."_

_ The main entrance hall had another surprise waiting for them. Ser Cauthrian, a woman whom he had trained with, respected, and was once his childhood love stood between them and freedom. Along with twenty men, all of them were wearing the Crest of Gwyn. Ducking back behind the wall he quickly motioned for the others to follow suit. "Maker, where did they all come from?" Alim cursed._

_ "It's Ser Cauthrian, Loghain's right hand. Along with twenty of Loghain's elite."_

_ Both Leliana and Zev cursed in their native tongue. "I'm all for saving the damsel and heroics. But this could be bad my friend."_

_ Aedan risked another peak. Ser Cauthrien seemed to be intent on just waiting for them, or for something. Did…did she know that they were here? And if so, then how did she find out? Of course…there were a few guards from early that they didn't kill right away. Perhaps one of them or a loyal servant went running the Loghain. "Leliana, do you know of any other way out of here?"_

_ Leliana was the one who lead them here, she obviously knew her way about. Aedan had recognized her as a bard relatively quickly, but seeing as how she never brought it up he never asked. Not too mentioned Alim loved her, and he didn't want to ruin his friend's relationship. But as a bard, the only way she'd know so much about this place was if she'd been here, and as a bard if she knew one way in, then she'd have two or three exits memorized also._

_ Leliana didn't say anything. "Perhaps…there might be one. But…but it isn't pleasant and-and…merd je ne sais pas."_

_ "What is it Leliana?" Alim asked very interested in a way out. _

_ "Well…the exit is small. We'd all have to rid ourselves of this armor and travel through the streets in tunics and underclothes. But also…Aedan wouldn't fit."_

_ Nodding Aedan mentally prepared himself for his next move. "Alim, take the queen out of here. I'll try and delay Cauthrien as long as I can."_

_ "Ward-Aedan…this isn't our only option." Anora said looking back and forth between them. "Surely there is another way out that will ac-"_

_ "My Queen, please. I'll be alright. I've known Cauthrien a long time. Alim get her out of here and back to Eamon."_

_ "Aedan this isn't a-"_

_ "That's an order from your Commander Alim. Get her out of her now."_

_ Alim looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped himself. "Very well Commander. Leliana, please lead the way."_

_ "Wait! One more thing." Reaching to his belt he pulled out the string with his mothers and fathers rings. "Take these to Kallian. Please."_

_ Alim didn't challenge him again. Simply took the rings from him with a curt nod. "Make sure you get out of here. I don't want to deal with Kallian's wrath focused solely." Before he turned down the hall following Leliana to the exit._

_ Zev stayed behind with him. "My friend, there is no need for you to stay here on your own. I'll stay and protect you. Our pretty bard and mage won't let the queen come to harm."_

_ Aedan shook his head. "No Zev. While I trust Leliana and Alim to get the queen back to Eamon, I'm going to need your help later."_

_ Almost as if reading his mind Zev smirked and gave him a mock bow. "As you command my friend. Just try to stay alive long enough for us to find you."_

_ Watching the last of his companions head down the hall he put his helmet back on and closed the visor. Taking a calming breath he stepped out into the hall. "Halt, you shall go no further."_

_ Looking at the woman he once dreamed of he took few more steps. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Cauthrien." Reaching up he removed his helmet and let it fall through his fingers to the ground._

_ Cauthrien drew in on herself. "Aeda-Warden Commander. What are you doing here?"_

_ Aedan shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing here Cauthrien?"_

_ Cauthrien narrowed her eyes at him. "We received word that thugs had broken into this estate. Now tell me Ae-Warden. What are you doing here?"_

_ Aedan shrugged again. "Just here visiting an old friend, and paying him back in kind for all he's done."_

_ Cauthrien looked confused for a moment but then her eyes widened in understanding. "Aedan, where is Arl Howe?"_

_ Aedan pointed back over his shoulder. "Back there in his dungeon."_

_ "Can we speak to him?"_

_ "Come on Cauthrien. You're not that stupid. You know that's not going to happen."_

_ "Aedan! He was an Arl, and a Tery-"_

_ "He was a traitor Cauthrien!" He yelled. "He betrayed my father, my family! He ordered the death of dozens of innocents! And your precious Loghain allowed it to happen! Even supported the attack! They're both bastards and traitors!"_

_ Cauthrien hardened. "Do not compare Loghain to Howe. And Howe had evidence that your family was conspiring with Orlais. If anyone was a traitor to Ferelden the-"_

_ "And why didn't my family receive the right to defend themselves at the Landsmeet? If the suspicion was great enough the law states that they should've been brought before the Landsmeet, and only my parents. Loghain had no right to allow Howe to invade Highever and kill everyone! Tell me Cauthrien! Did you support Loghain's decision to flee at Ostagar and leave everyone to die?! Do you want to know what happened to those he abandoned to die?!"_

_ Cauthrien suddenly looked very unsure of herself. But none the less she drew her great sword over her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Aedan. But-but I can't disobey my lord. Surrender peacefully and you may be shown mercy."_

_ Drawing his two borrowed blades he faced off against her. "Then I'm sorry too Cauthrien," he meant it too. "But I can't allow myself to be captured here. Will you face me, just like in the old days? Or will you simply order your men to do your dirty work?"_

_ "No Aedan, I will fight you on my own. But don't you remember Aedan? You've never beaten me, not even once."_

_ "Times have changed Cauthrien. And I'm not the same man you fought before."_

_ The two combatants circled each other while Loghain's elite formed a ring of steel around them. Aedan had no delusions that he was going to be leaving here on his own, even if he did manage to beat Cauthrien. But he had to keep everyone's attention and allow the others to escape. Cauthrien's held her great sword before her in two hands. Having sparred with Sten often enough he'd learned that those who wielded the large weapons, while dangerous, where limited in what they could do unless they were the size of Sten, and Cauthrien was not._

_ Her first attack was a lunge, which he side stepped and caught with his blades and then countered by spinning around aiming for her shoulder. Her nimble size allowed her to duck under his attack and bring her sword up nearly close enough to cut his armor. Stepping back he waited for her next attack which came from overhead. Sidestepping again he held her sword down with one of his own and brought the hilt in his other hand to her face sending her to the ground. Cauthrien looked up at him from the ground. "You have improved Aedan. Guess this means I'll have to stop holding back."_

_ With her next attacks she seemed like a different person. It was all he could do to counter her much larger blade with his two and counter strike while trying to avoid her reach advantage. Soon the two stepped back from one another, their breathing labored and a light sheen of sweat coated their faces. Readying his stance he prepared for his next attack, when Cauthrien found something interesting over his shoulder. "No!"_

_ Her shout and the sound of a bow snapping was his only warning. But at this distance no one could dodge a crossbow bolt. He turned just enough to avoid getting hit in anything vital, but the heavy bolt pieced through his armor like it was cloth and buried itself in his lower back; the force of the impact sent him to the ground._

_ "You fool! Why did you do that!? I could've beaten him on my own."_

_ From the ground he heard Cauthrien's shout just before fist contacted with flesh and armor crumbled to the ground. Next he knew pair of hands was on his shoulder holding him down. "I'm-I'm sorry Aedan. This-this was not my intent."_

_ He tried to glare up at her, but her broken face silenced him. The look was gone so quickly he thought he might have imagined it, but her eyes were still soft. "Bring him, and if there isn't a healer waiting for us at Fort Drakon each of you will be on latrine duty for the rest of this Blight."_

* * *

"How long have you been down here?"

He felt the woman lean back against him. "I-I lost count years ago. Killed some pathetic guard who was trying to rape my daughter. It didn't matter what he was attempting to do. I was an elf who dared raise her hand against a human guard. I haven't seen the light of day since I was sentenced. Didn't…didn't even get to talk to my family before I was sent to the dungeons to begin serving my 'penance'. I-I gave up my hopes of ever seeing them again years ago."

"When we get out of here. I'll take you with me. You'll see the sun again. I promise."

"Once we get out? Hahahaha. I've tried quite a few times you know. Last time they…they tore my cloths, bound me, beat me, rap-"

"Don't say it." He cut in reaching back despite the pain and finding her arm. "Whatever they've done to you…I promise they will receive back double. And besides, my friends will be coming soon." _'Kallian won't wait too long to get me back. I'm sure she'll break me out of here just so that she can yell at me.'_

"You seem to have a lot of faith in your friends." The woman continued. "What makes you think that either them or you would be able to break in and break out of this prison?"

"That's a long story ma'am."

"Hehehe, you really think I'm going anywhere? We've got the time."

Aedan tried to find a more comfortable position, but that was proving to be next to impossible. "Well, it all started the night the Warden Commander Duncan came to my home in Highever with his newest recruit. The darkspawn were pouring forth out of the Deeproads somewhere in the Wilds."

He continued on telling the woman the story of the Wardens and his five Warden companions. Most of the story was glossed over, and he never said the names of anyone. While he found it easy to talk to this woman, he was also very weary. With everything he had done so far, he wouldn't be surprised if Loghain would take a random person off the street and throw them in here; offering freedom if they were able to get anything out of them.

The woman remained quiet throughout the whole story. "Duncan…Duncan is dead?"

The sadness in the woman's voice was almost overwhelming. "Yes, he died in Ostagar. He stood against the darkspawn in order to give myself and another Warden the chance to escape. Did you know Duncan ma'am?"

The back of the woman's head rested against his between the bars. "Once, a long time ago. Before I had a family. He was…always a good friend but, our lives differed too much and…the rest is history."

Aedan continued to stare off into the darkness of the dungeon. "My name is Aedan Cousland ma'am. May I have the honor of knowing yours?"

The woman was silent and for a moment he was afraid that he might have offended her. But when she spoke again he was glad he was sitting down, otherwise he might have fallen over from shock.

"Adaia. Adaia Tabris."

* * *

Moving as stealthy as possible Alim followed Morrigan through the maze of passages, cells, and rooms that made up the inside of Fort Drakon. Whatever guards they passed either didn't see them, or didn't care. After all, two rats running through the halls were a common occurrence in a prison.

As soon as they had returned to Arl Eamon's estate with the queen everyone began shouting out one plan after another about how to rescue Aedan. Surprising enough, it was Morrigan who shut everyone up. She simply walked into the study walked up to him and said that they would rescue Aedan, and that the others would wait for them. When protest arose, she simply asked who else could turn themselves into animals and sneak through undetected?

Once they located and released Aedan the next challenge would be getting him out of the prison without alerting every guard in the keep to their presence. That part of the plan was provided by the queen, and Alim found himself giving a slight prayer of thanks to the Maker for what she told them.

'_Warden, now 'tis not the time to be lost in thought. Keep up or I'll leave you here.'_

Realizing that Morrigan had managed to put quite a distance between them his four legs scurried across the floor trying to keep up. "-why can't we just kill that Warden bastard. They done killed the King, and now oppose the Queen. Why won't Loghain just let us kill the bastard."

"Don't know, but those are the orders from the Teryn. Loosen him up, but he must stay alive."

The voices of guards talking about a Warden made Aedan stop outside a door. '_Morrigan, wait I think someone's talking about Aedan here.'_

The form that was Morrigan stopped and worked her way back to him edging along the stone wall. "Fine. But still that's one tough bastard. Think he'll be up for more in an hour?"

"Who cares, we just gotta keep the bastard from dyin right?"

The pressure of magic emanated from beside him. Morrigan had returned to her normal form and was opening the door. '_Morrigan what are you doin!?'_

_ 'Stay back and watch Alim. This is just another type of stealth.'_ Morrigan thought back to him walking through the door and getting the attention of two men in the room. "Andraste's tit; who are you!"

Peaking around the edge of the wall he could see the two men clearly. Both were a full head taller than Morrigan, at least twice as wide, and all muscle. Both mean were wearing leather plates from neck to foot; and much to his disgust he saw what he assumed were dried blood stains covering the leather. Morrigan for her part seemed unfazed by their appearance and strutted forward. "Well, well. This is a surprise, that my presence 'twas not announced to such, men, as yourselves."

Both men's eyes were glued onto Morrigan, watching as she almost glided towards them. "An-and who would you be?"

Morrigan's lips curled upwards as she circled them. "Let's say that I am employed by your Teryn. As for my servies; well they vary pending on what he desires."

Both men swallowed at the sensual way she spoke and walk. For Alim's part, he was floor by what she was doing. In less than a few words she had both the brutes wrapped around her finger, and yet he hadn't felt her use a lick of magic. "An-and what would a wo-woman of your caliber be doing here?"

Her slim fingers came up and brushed along the rough edges of both men's jaws jaws. "'Tis simple. Our dear Teryn has asked that I 'see too' the Warden. You see, I have, certain advantages when talking to men."

One of the men tried to speak, but she silenced him by placing a finger over his lips. "Shhh. Now my dears. If you'd be so kind as to show me to this 'Warden', then perhaps after I'm done; I could show you both what other services I offer our dear Teryn."

Both men were tripping over themselves trying to show Morrigan the way while acting as much like gentlemen as they could. For his part, all he could do was follow in the shadows as the two men escorted Morrigan down the hall. Fairly quickly the two men stopped in front of door and held it open for Morrigan, who walked through as if she were coming home. Once she was through the two men followed, giving him just enough time to sneak in behind them before the door shut.

The room that they had led them too was one of the larger rooms and there were only a few torches hanging on the walls for light. While human's eyes would take time to adjust to the light, his rat eyes adjusted immediately to the dim room, and he wished he was blind. The room was full of tortured devices that he'd only heard of, and even then he didn't believe they existed. His sensitive noise almost made him gag as he smelled the evidence to the machines resent use.

All around the edges of the room were cells. Some were empty, other's held only corpses. On the far side of the room he saw movement from within two the cells. "The Warden bastard is over here." One brute said calmly walking through the room as if there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Following him across the room the four stopped in front of one of the cells. With eyesight he was able to get a good look at Aedan, and what he saw made him want to hurl. His body was black and blue form a beating. His torso, arms and legs were covered with some small and some larger jagged cuts that looked like they didn't come from a blade. Only his face was left untouched. Perhaps Loghain wanted everyone to know who he was.

"Well, here he is, the ungrateful bastard." One of the guards said spitting at Aedan.

Morrigan stepped forward to the bars and calmly looked down at him. He had to give Aedan credit, even though his chance at freedom was quiet literally standing in front of him his expression gave away nothing. "Well…where do you want him? We got plenty of 'tools' for your services."

Morrigan turned around and faced the two. "Your services will no longer be required I'm afraid."

The two men's expression turned confused. "I-I beg your pardon. But w-we can't-"

"Now boys," she cooed placing a hand on each. "I told you. My services would be yours once I've finished with him. 'Twill but take a few moments; of privacy."

The stubborn of the two shook his head again. "I'm sorry. But he can't be left alone, even in your capable hands. Now, how about you show us how that fine arse of yours works."

"You fools," she sighed her hands never leaving them. "'Tis it so hard to understand? 'Twas your only chance of leaving this room alive."

It took a moment for what she said to register, but by the time the fools realized what was happening it was too late. From where her hands were on their bodies' ice sprouted forth like vines covering their entire body. The ice covered their body so fast that neither had time to cry out, or react. Within seconds both men were nothing more than frozen statues; which Morrigan calmly tipped over causing both men to shatter on the stone floor.

Focusing his magic inward he felt his limps elongate, quickly bringing him back to his true form. "Maker Morrigan. Was that really necessary?"

"'Twas their own fault. I gave them the chance to leave. The simply failed to take it."

Walking up to Aedan's cell he placed a hand on the lock and focused all the heat he could into it. The metal went from a dull grey color to a pale orange, to a bright yellow before liquefying and falling off the door. Opening the door he immediately went to Aedan's side and placed his hands on him. More power left him as he felt for his wounds. Fighting down the wave of nausea he felt when he discovered just how bad he was hurt he turned his power to healing trying to get rid of the worst of it.

"Plea-please. Her too."

Alim looked at the woman in the cell next to him. He couldn't see much of her due to the dim light. "Morrigan. Help her."

"'Twould be unwise to linger Alim."

"Morrigan. Please." Aedan pleaded with the witch.

The witch tossed her head from side to side for a moment before lowering it in defeat. "Very well Aedan. As you wish."

Focusing back onto Aedan he poured almost the rest of his power into the healing magic. Before he completely drained all of his mana he stopped and pulled back. "How do you feel Aedan?"

Helping Aedan to his feet and keeping him steady he watched as Aedan tested out his freshly healed limbs. His face grimaced in pain as he put his full weight first on one leg and then the other. The healing wasn't complete, no by a long shot, but he hoped that it would be enough for Aedan to be at least able to walk for a while.

Even though he was in pain Aedan took first one step, then another, using Alim as a support all the way out of his cell. "I'll live. What about her?"

He'd almost forgotten about the woman who was now leaning on Morrigan and exiting her cell. Now in the light he could see her better. Her angular face and pointed ears gave away her heritage, and the thin sheet that was wrapped around her bare form did little to hide the years of abuse this woman had suffered. What struck him the most however, was that outside of the greying of her temples, this woman could've been passed off as sister to Kallian.

"I-I didn't truly expect you to keep your word Warden." The woman said still leaning heavily on Morrigan.

"I'm a man of my word. There are still some of us who hold to that."

"'Tis all very touching, but perhaps our efforts would be better suited to leaving this place, no?"

Working his way fully under Aedan's arm he did his best to support his friend's weight. "A-about that, how did you two plan on leaving here with us?"

"The Queen provided us with a way out," he explained while starting to lead Aedan towards the door. "Apparently there's a hidden tunnel that only the King, Queen, and some high ranking guards know of. It goes all the way from one of the guard's quarters to the outside of the Royal Palace. It's how we got in here undetected in the first place, and the others should still be there waiting for us in case something went wrong."

"Then lest get out of here," Aedan grunted trying to move faster. "I've seen, and experienced, enough of dungeons to last two lifetimes."

* * *

Kallian was never good at this part. The waiting. Sitting back while others risked their lives, it went against everything she believed in. But right now it was necessary. Alim and Morrigan need total stealth if they were to succeed, and charging out into the prison would more than likely bring every guard in the building down on them. Her only saving grace was that she was not alone. Waiting with her in the tunnel just before the fort was Zev, Natia, Leliana, and Lyna. What irked her more than the waiting however, was that all of her companions seemed to still be perfectly composed.

_Maker, how can they all be so calm? Alim and Morrigan are in there with over a hundred well trained guards just waiting for the chance to attack._

"How long has it been?"

"Five minutes since the last time you asked Kallian." Zev replied calmly looking over one of his daggers. "Perhaps if the wait is too much for you to handle, I can offer you a way to keep both your mind, and fine body, occupied."

A swift hand to the back of the assassins head saved her the trouble of doing it. "Try it, and ya be finding yourself on da cold floor tonight Zev."

Zev made a show of flattery and bowed to Natia. "My apologizes my pretty Warden. You are truly the one for me now. Unless of course you'd be open to more 'company' in that department. If so, I could even provide you with a list of suitable candidates."

Natia sat back and gave him a playful smirk. Maker, how did those two always find ways to make her ears go red? And better yet, how could Leliana and Lyna be so unaffected by those two's banter?

Steel grinding against stone cut off all further conversation as the door to the fort began to swing in towards them .Blades were out and arrows drawn back before the door could open even an inch. Relief washed through her as Aedan, supported by Alim, stepped through the door once it was opened fully. Her relief at finding him alive was quickly washed away when she saw the state he was in. His breathing was labored; his face twisted in pain, and every inch she could see that wasn't covered seemed to be covered in either bruises, cuts, or dried blood. Maker, what did they do to him?

Movement behind her love broke her study of him. Morrigan was coming in behind them, and she wasn't alone. Much like Alim, she was supporting another prisoner. As the two came closer the mysterious woman's face became barely visible in the light of the torch Zev was holding. Her weapons fell harmless to the ground as recognition slammed home. The woman locked eyes with her, and seemed to have the same reaction stopping stiff. For a time neither moved, merely studied each other as if trying to find out if the other was real. It was the woman who found her voice first. "Kallian?"

Tears formed and fell down her cheeks as she said the word she never thought she'd say again. "Mother."

* * *

**Well there was Chapter 21, hoped that y'all liked it. Please leave a review if you like. Hopefuly these quick updates will be happening more readily, but with the holiday season upon us, might not get another one out until the start of the new year.**

**Once again hoped that you all liked it, and please leave a review. As always I'm open to all comments, suggestions, critiques (just keep it civil). Thank you once again for everyone who's stuck with me through this. Can't believe I've been writing this for two years now.  
**

**Thank you all once again,  
ffdrake**


	21. A Talk With A Queen

**Chapter 21**

Queen of Denerim, Anora Mac Tir had unfortunately not found the peace she'd so desperately hoped for when Lord Cousland rescued her from Howe. Thoughts of her future, and the future of Ferelden had kept the young Queen from finding any rest within these safe walls. For the first time she could remember, her fate was no longer in her own hands. Whether she retained her rightful place as ruler was now up to the whims of those her father had betrayed, left for dead, and then hunted. How could one possibly find rest with that notion?

Before the sun would set this day she would be having the conversation that she'd been preparing, and dreading, for the past few weeks. Once Warden Commander Cousland was up and able he would be coming to see her; and then he would decide her fate. It was strange to think that the awkward skinning young man she once knew would be the one to decide her fate, but they lived in strange times.

What she'd been planning on saying to the young Cousland was the root cause of her sleeplessness. She had to handle the conversation delicately. First and foremost, she had to reassure him that she had no pre-knowledge of her Howe's attack on his family, which was the truth of it. Eleanor Cousland was a dear friend and trusted advisor. She knew that the Couslands were loyal to the crown and Ferelden. The very notion that the Couslands were plotting against both was laughable.

She also had to be careful when the conversation came around to the subject of Alistair, Maric's bastard son. Alistair was a Warden and from what she found a good friend to the Commander. Slandering his name would gain her nothing. Instead she had to point out some of his faults while not being too obvious and counter with how she would be a stronger ruler than the Grey Warden. She said a silent thank you to the Maker when she learned who the Commander was. As a Cousland the Commander had an inside view of the politics of Ferelden and he, she hoped, would recognize that while her late husband was King, it was in fact her who'd truly ruled Ferelden. Anyone else would more than likely not recognize what she was able to do, and brush her aside in favor of a friend.

She also knew that certain concessions would have to be made. With Howe now dead she couldn't offer the Commander his head on a plate. Instead she could promise that the Cousland family, would retain their place as Teryn or Teryna of Highever. It was also rumored that Aedan Cousland had taken one of his elven companions as a lover. So perhaps something that would favor the elves here in Denerim while not upsetting the nobility too much would do much to gain his favor.

"My lady, what are you doing up at this hour? It is far to chilled this morning for such attire my lady, you'll catch the sickness."

Only years of training kept the queen firmly in her seat. Her handmaiden, Erlina, had not made a sound when she entered the room. Of course, that is one reason she hired the Orlesian elf. There were few that would make for a better handmaiden than a well-trained Orlesian bard.

"What have you been able to find out Erlina?"

Erlina returned to her with a blanket wrapping it around her shoulders. "The evidence that they have against your father is strong my lady. Several testimonials, and documents signed by your fathers hand. With everything that Howe and your father have done, there is little to no chance of him actually winning this Landsmeet."

Anora figured as much. Arl Eamon wouldn't have risked calling a Landsmeet against her father unless he was absolutely sure of his victory. But it would not truly be Eamon leading the charge against her father. It would be the Wardens. This was perhaps her best, and only chance of retaining that which was rightfully hers. Standing she headed towards her private wash room. "Erlina, please see that the room is cleaned. And have some tea ready to be brewed. We'll be having company soon."

* * *

The Queen was not the only one in the estate who could find no rest. Several rooms down from the queen Kallian sat upright next to her mother's bed, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. She'd had every intention of staying with Aedan after they rescued him, but that was not possible at the moment. Half way back from the Royal Palace pain and exhaustion took its final toll on her love and he fell to the street. It took both Zev and Alim to half carry half drag his unconscious form the rest of the way back. Once they had returned Wynne had promptly taken over his healing, forcing everyone but herself and Alim out of the room. With nowhere else to go she helped her mother to an unoccupied room and stayed with her. Her mother had promptly fallen asleep before they could talk at all, but sleep eluded her.

Instead she spent the long hours of the night gazing at the two small rings that Alim had given her. The rings were made of solid gold. Engraved onto each ring and surrounded by small jewel was the Cousland Family Crest. She'd seen the symbol on Aedan's family sword and had come to recognize it on site for what it meant. She spent all night studying every line, every spot, and every imperfection on each ring. On sheer impulse she took the smaller of the two rings off the string around her neck and put it onto her own finger.

Moaning coming from the bed beside her stopped her studying of the rings. Her mother was twisting and thrashing under the sheets of the bed. She was by her mother's side in an instant, the rings all but forgotten. "Mother," she pleaded taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her. "It's alright mother! Please, it's just a dream."

Her mother's eyes shot open. "Kallian?" Her mother rasped. "I-is it you?"

The raw fear in her mother's voice almost brought her to tears again. "Yes mother, it's me, you're safe now." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

Her mother visibly relaxed. "Where are we?" Adaia asked looking around the room.

"The Arl of Redcliff's estate here in Denerim mother." She answered helping her mother to sit upright.

Adaia looked around their lavish surroundings. "Maker, that young man was really telling the truth." She said giving her a coy smile. "You really have moved up in the world, haven't you _da'len_? Maker, you've made me so proud of you."

Looking at her mother sitting there smiling was suddenly too much for her. Unable to stop herself she started crying uncontrollably. "Kallian," her mother cooed pulling her in. "What's wrong _da'len_?"

She clung to her mother as if she was a life line. "W-why don't you hate me mother?"

Her mother pulled back and held her face between her hands. "What are you talking about _da'len_? I could never hate you."

"B-but I'm the reason you were imprisoned."

_Flashback to 14 year old Kallian:_

_Kallian ran through the narrow backstreets of the Denerim marketplace, her cousin Shianni close on her heels. There was a parade of nobles coming into the city that day due to something called a 'Landsmeet', and she wanted to see them. The city guards however had sealed all of the elves in the Alienage on orders of the Arl of Denerim himself. Kallian though was not one to be denied and, after promising her several sweet cakes, she managed to talk Shianni into coming with her._

_ For a while it seemed like the two young elves had gotten away with it. They managed to climb over the rooftops, out of the Alienage and staying up high the two watched the humans come into the city. Whether out of a sense of duty or boredom one guard looked up right to where they were standing. Before he could tell anyone though, the two elves jumped down off the roof top and disappeared into the back streets. Halfway back to the Alienage their luck ran out as the guard who spotted them along with four others caught up to them._

_ The two young girls took off like they were on fire; weaving through every street they could, hiding wherever they could, doing anything imaginable to lose the guards behind them. The Maker though was not on their side that day. Just as they were insight of the Alienage walls Shianni's foot got caught on a small rock that was sticking upright in the middle of the road. The young elf went down with a scream her foot twisted in a bad angle. "Kallian! Help me!"_

_ Kallian immediately went to her side and helped her stand. Ducking under her arm she tried to run again, but it was too late. The five guards had them surrounded. "Well well. Look what we got here boys. A couple of young knife-ear whore's who don't know their place yet."_

_ Kallian wanted to fight them. Her mother had been teaching her how to fight for the past couple of years at night, but with Shianni wrapped around her she wouldn't be able to do anything. "We-we just wanted to see the parade ser." She said trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Please, we just wanna go home."_

_ "Sargent. Perhaps we should just see them back to the Alienage. They don't have anything on them, and they didn't cause any problems."_

_ "Shut it private." The lead guard snapped. "These little bitches need to learn their place. And now is as good as time as any."_

_ Kallian didn't understand what was happening as all of the men around them smirked and began to loosen the bottom of their armor. All except for the one who spoke up for them. "Sargent there's no-"_

_ "I won't tell you again private. If you're not man enough for this then get out of here."_

_ The lead guard fell to his side with a crash as a wooden pole splinted against the side of his helmet. Her mother was standing behind the now fallen guard holding the broken pole in her hands. "Mother!"_

_ Adaia placed herself in-between the guards and the two young girls. "Please. Just let me take these two home. There's no reason for things to get worse."_

_ The man she knocked over had managed to get back to his feet. The side of his head was cut open from where the pole struck him. "You bitch! You're going to pay for this! You and your two little knife-ear whelps!"_

_ "Sargent. Perhaps we should leave, there's no honor in-"_

_ The man stumbled back clutching his throat as blood leaked out from between his fingers. Within seconds the man fell to the ground dead._

_ The Sargent simply watched uninterested as his man fell to the ground. He held a bloody dagger in one of his hands. "Well, looks like this knife-ear bitch done killed a guard. Boy's time to teach these whore's a lesson and become heroes."_

_ Adaia pushed both the girls back as two of the guards came towards them. The first lunged with a punch that she ducked under and brought her hand up to his throat crushing it and dropping him. The second met the same fate as the first as Adaia dodged his attacks and countered struck into this throat. The Sargent seeing his men go down so easily let out an enraged roar and charged at her. Adaia side-stepped just as the man reached her letting him run past her and head first into a stone wall._

_ The last guard turned and tried to run away. Adaia didn't let him get far. Grabbing one of the fallen guards daggers she threw it end over end sending it into the back of the man's neck killing him. Taking up another dagger she went over to the unconscious sargent and slit his throat._

_ Kallian could only watch in horror and fascination as her mother killed the four armored men so easily. With the guards dead Adaia collected the two young girls and led them back to the Alienage. Three days later over two dozen guards marched into the Alienage with the Arl of Denerim at the head. Her mother was arrested for the 'unprovoked' 'murder' of five city guards. As an example Adaia was stripped and beaten in front of the Alienage before being led away. She wanted to run to her mother but her father held her back. Two days later they received word that she'd been tried and executed._

"I-if I hadn't run off that day, you wouldn't have had to fight those guards. Then you wouldn't have had to suffer."

Her mother just continued to stare at her without an ounce of hatred. "There is nothing to forgive _da'len_. I would've done what I did, paid the price I paid ten times over if it meant that you'd be safe. And I am proud, so proud, of the woman that you've become Kallian."

Kallian felt her ears heat up and water fill her eyes at her mother's praise. It was enough to know that her mother didn't hate her for what happened, but to have her back was almost more than she could've ever hoped for. "And speaking of you being a woman," her mother continued. "Tell me more of this fine young man Aedan Cousland, whom you seem to have so easily wrapped around your finger."

The heat in her ears increased tenfold and spread through her face and neck. "What?! I-I…well I mean tha-that…ummm-"

"It's alright Kallian." Her mother said rubbing the back of her hand. "I could tell as soon as he looked at you and you at him. When I talked to him back in that horrid place he seemed to linger on a certain elf that he traveled with. And while he may have never mentioned you by name, I could tell that this woman meant a great deal to him."

Kallian found herself stammering. "Well, he's nice. An incredible fighter. Extremely brave, and loyal. He's a very good leader to us, and well-"

"And extremely handsome. Isn't he dear?" Her mother said cutting her off. "If I was your age I'd be tempted to tie him to the bed so he couldn't leave it."

"Mother!"

"Hehe. Easy Kallian. I have no designs on your man. Besides, your father is still waiting for me. Isn't he?" The last part was barely audible, as if she was dreading the oncoming answer.

Taking her mother hand in her own she gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes he is mother. In fact, I asked that someone go and bring him here. But I asked not to tell him why. He's surprised me enough over the years; figure it's time to surprise him."

He mother smiled. "Thank you _da'len_. However there is something I'm wondering. What are you doing here with you mother, when you should be next door with your wounded _vhenan."_

She had no answer to give. "We-we had a fight yesterday. He didn't want me going into the Alienage; instead he wanted me to help him save the queen. I refused, we argued. I-umm- I said some things that I didn't mean. And-and I don't know how to talk to him now."

Her mother gave her a disapproving frown. "Kallian. Let me tell you something. Everyone who's in love will fight. If two people truly agreed on everything, then that would be just boring. Some will argue, get mad and stay mad at one another. But those who are truly in love will find ways to forgive each other. If you two truly do love each other, which I think you both do, then you've both already forgiven one another."

Kallian couldn't meet her mother's eyes. "I-I wouldn't know what to say to him mother."

Adaia's hand cupped her chin and lifted her face up. "_Da'len_. Sometimes you don't need to say anything. Just go to him, and be with him."

"I will not take one more step until you tell me what is going on? Is my daughter alright? If you don't tell me then I'll-Kallian are you alrig-by the Maker! Adaia?!"

Kallian looked up from her mother to the door. Her father stood in the doorway doing his best impression of a fish out of water. He wasn't looking at her though. His eyes were locked slowly and only on her mother lying on the bed. "A-Adaia?"He stuttered. "I-is that you?"

Adaia's smile lit up the room. "Yes Cyrion." She said her eyes filling with tears.

Her father walked unsteadily across the room towards the bed. "Kallian," her mother said drawing her attention again. "You have somewhere else you need to be at the moment. Don't you?"

Giving her mother's hand another squeeze she got up and walked over to her father. Giving her father a passing hug she left her mother and father to their reunion. Shutting the door to the room she marched down the hallway to where she needed to be.

* * *

Aedan was going beyond crazy. He'd been ordered by Wynne to stay in bed for most of the day before she left. Unfortunately since he'd been out for so much of the night he couldn't sleep it off. His only mercy was the book that Wynne had given him before leaving. Unfortunately the book that she handed him was a history of Ferelden, which was almost as bad as having nothing at all to read.

Hearing the door open he was ready to tell Wynne that he was okay, but it wasn't the old mage who stepped in. Kallian stood just inside the door way shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Kallian." He breathed shocked by her appearance. "Are y-"

"Aedan. Just…don't say anything."

Silently she walked towards him. He was so focused on her face that he didn't realize she had taken off her gloves until they fell to the floor. By the time she reached him she'd removed both gloves and her boots. "Kallian I-"

"Aedan. Shut up."

The harsh tone in her voice was at odds with the soft expression she wore. Deciding that it was best to follow her lead he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Kallian didn't say anything as she lifted up the covers to their bed and crawled in next to him. Her front pressed against his side and her head rested on his shoulder. Neither said anything. They just laid together basking in each other's presence. Aedan knew that all of the harsh words and thoughts that had passed between them the day before where a thing of the past. She was next to him again and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

He must've fallen asleep with her lying in his arms because when he looked out the window there was no longer the dim glow of dawn, instead the sky outside the window was bright, well past midday. Placing his hand over her left that was on his chest he started to wake her. But the felling of something cool on her fingers made him stop. There was a ring on her hand. Lifting her hand he was met with the image of the Cousland Family Crest on her finger.

Whether by the Makers intervention, or sheer luck, that was the exact moment that Kallian choose to open her eyes. When she noticed what he was staring at she sat bolt upright and started to franticly pull at the ring on her finger. "I-I was just seeing if-if it fit. Well-well I mean that I was wondering what it-it-"

"Kallian, it's alright." He said covering her hands with his own.

Kallian looked at him curiously. "B-but this is your mother's isn't it? Oh right." She pulled the string that was around her neck off and held it out to him. His father's ring still attached to it. "This is your father's right? A-and why did you want me to have them? Shouldn't they go to your brother?"

At the mention of his brother he cringed. He didn't even know if his brother was alive, and if he was, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to face him again. Not after failing to protect Oren and Oriana. Sensing his turn in mood she quickly embraced him. "Aedan-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have-"

"No Kallian. It's alright. I-I've made as much peace as I could with what happened. I-I can't bring them back, but at least I can tell my brother that I ended Howe's life for his treachery."

Kallian put the string around his neck, letting his father's ring bounce off his chest before trying to get his mother's ring off again. Giving her a small smile he placed his hand over hers again. "Kallian. I told you. It's fine where it is."

Kallian stopped trying to get the ring off. "But this ring should stay in your family. Shouldn't it?"

"Well. That's easily rectified then." Placing his hands behind him he struggled to get himself up to a sitting position. "Maker this isn't how I wanted to do this."

"Do what? Aedan I don't think you should be trying to g-"

Pressing his lips against hers he cut off whatever she was going to say. "Kallian Tabris." He started his voice barely above a whisper. "Will you marry me?"

Kallian eyes widened, her mouth hung open slightly but no words came forth. Fearing that he might've done something wrong he reached out for both of her hands. "I-I don't know how much time we have left." He said looking into her eyes. "I've done things I've regretted, and I've missed out on being able to do certain things others. There is one thing that I want more than anything in Thedas Kallian. And that is being able to call you my wife. Whatever time we have left, I want to spend it with you, as your husband."

Kallian still just sat there. Apprehension grew within him and he started to brace himself for the worse. "Aedan. Y-you're a noble. A-and I'm just a el-"

"No Kallian. I'm just a man. And you're the woman that I love, that I would do anything, or give anything for."

Kallian started to smile and a new hope swelled within him. "You know that this will cause a huge scandal. People will talk about us. Aren't you concerned about that?"

"Not one bit my love."

Kallian's face lit up like the sky at dawn. Before he could even move Kallian had closed the distance between them and kissed him. He returned her passion tenfold, expressing everything he felt for her in that kiss. Quickly running out of breath he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "So that's a yes then?"

Kallian smiled at him. "Yes, Aedan. By the Maker yes."

* * *

The sun was well below the horizon by the time Wynne had allowed Aedan to leave his bed. He'd fully intended to leave and see the queen earlier in the day, but Wynne had threatened to paralyze him if he even tried to leave. Now Aedan and Kallian were in the queen's antechamber waiting for the queen to arrive. Her handmaiden had shown them in, presented them with tea and then left to go and collect Anora.

Before he could offer a cup to Kallian, Anora strode into the room. Her golden hair was done up in tight weaves as custom to some of the nobles in Ferelden. Her skill dress hugged her almost like a second skin and she moved with a grace that made her almost seem to glide instead of walk across the floor. She looked every inch the queen that she was. "Lord Cousland, or do you prefer to go by Commander now?" Anora asked in greeting.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he gave a slight bow, pausing only a moment to make sure that Kallian followed his lead. She was still the queen of Ferelden; proper respect was still due. "You can call me whichever one you wish your majesty."

Anora gave a slight bow, nothing more than a nod of her head, in return. "Very well then Commander. And who is your companion at your side?"

Turning slightly he motioned for Kallian. "Forgive me your majesty. This is Warden Kallian Tabris, and as of this morning, my fiancée."

Anora's eyes widen for a split second before talking Kallian in from head to toe. To her credit, Kallian stood still matching the queens look with one of her own. "Trying to create a scandal already are we Commander?"

Aedan bristled at the comment. "We're not trying to create anything your majesty. We love each other and that is the end of it. And to it, I am a Warden now, and as such have given up the right to Highever to my brother."

Granted there was no guarantee that his brother was alive, but he couldn't afford to think anything otherwise. Anora seemed to realize what she'd just said and quickly tried to retract. "I mean no offense Commander. My words were clumsy and ill placed. I ask your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive your majesty." He said ending the discussion.

Anora looked relieved; she knew that she had to stay on their good side. "Tell me, Warden Tabris, how is your mother fairing?"

Kallian was taken completely off guard, and so was Aedan. They had told only few that the woman they brought back from Fort Drakon was Kallian's mother, but somehow Anora had found out. Having been raised in the house of nobles though, Aedan saw the true purpose of this question. While they're might've been some concern for Adaia, the real purpose of the question was to knock Kallian and himself off their rhythm and turn negotiations in Anora's favor. "She's spent years down in that Maker forsaken place. No trial, nothing. Just placed in a dark hole to be used by the guards as 'entertainment'. How would you feel your majesty?" The last part came out between clenched teeth as Kallian glared unwavering at the queen.

Aedan winced at the steely tone in Kallian's voice, but in turn it was a good thing. Whatever reaction Anora was expecting, this anger was clearly not it. And that put Anora off balance. When she spoke again her voice was completely level though. "I cannot imagine what your mother has endured. If it will still be in my power I will try my best to make it up to both her and your kin."

Once again Aedan could see through the double meaning in her statement, and he was starting to grow tired of this conversation. Your sympathies are greatly appreciated your majesty. But if possible could we move on to the subject of the Landsmeet?"

"Very well Commander." Anora said sitting down and gesturing for them to join her. "I shall be blunt to you both. I can see that the voice of the Wardens will be one of great influence in the future. My father's paranoia has driven him to do, unspeakable things. And while I know that he truly believes that he is doing what he thinks is in the best interest of Ferelden. In truth he is doing far more harm than good. I believe that the Wardens have solid evidence against my father, or else I doubt Arle Eamon would've called this Landsmeet. But once my father is set aside, Ferelden will be left leaderless. And without proper leadership Ferelden will fall against the might of the Blight. I am asking for you and the Wardens to support my bid to retain my throne once the Landsmeet has decided."

Aedan wasn't surprised by this course. "And what of Alistair, your majesty? He has the Theirin blood running through his veins. By the old laws of nobility, that fact alone would be enough to place him on the throne despite him being a bastard son."

Anora made a subtle movement with her hand and Erlina was by her side in an instant. He felt Kallian move her hand way from his side and closer to her dagger as the hand maiden approached. Erlina stopped at the table between them and poured three cups of tea. Without asking the elf servant added specific amounts of honey and sugar to one of the steaming cups before handing it to Anora. "Do you prefer anything in your tea Commander Cousland, Warden Tabris?"

"A little sugar and honey if you would please." He replied.

Kallian repeated his order and Anora waited until both had a cup before taking a slow sip for hers. "Alistair, is perhaps biddable enough. And it is true that he has the Theirin blood, but is he truly what this country needs?"

"He's a good warrior whose kind to all those whom he meets, and he'll go out of his way to help those who need it. Sounds like the makings of a good King to me." Kallian said curtly.

While Aedan was trying to keep himself composed, Anora was glaring daggers at Kallian. "His brother had those same qualities." Anora answered just as harshly. "And who do you think it was that truly ran this Kingdom? But unlike his brother, Alistair has had next to no training in the matters of the court, or ruling a country."

"It sounds like you don't care for Alistair," Kallian shrugged.

"I cannot say that I dislike him Warden, I hardly know the man. What I do know is that Alistair's lack of experience will force him to rely too heavily on his advisors. The decisions that he will be making in the future may not be truly his own. I will fight for what I believe in Commander. Is Alistair strong enough to do the same?"

"Are you proposing an alliance?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"That is exactly what I'm proposing Commander." She admitted leaning back taking her cup with her. "When the time comes you support my bid in the Landsmeet for the throne. You will be seen as my father's enemy, yet you will be in support of his daughter. You'll be seen as supporting the interest of Ferelden as opposed to solely those of the Grey Wardens. In return, I will add my voice to yours. Alistair, as I've said, is biddable. And he does have the Theirin blood, but he is a solider, and a fine Warden. And he should stay as such."

Aedan leaned back his mind turning. It was true, in part. Anora knew more about ruling this country than anyone currently living. It would take Alistair years to teach Alistair what she already knew. But on the other side, Alistair had something that Anora did not. Despite what he believed, he knew that Alistair was a good leader and he connected well with those he met.

"There is another option, my Queen. I'm sure that you've thought about it already." He began again. "There is also the option of you and Alistair getting married and ruling as King and Queen."

Kallian let out a gasp beside him, but Anora and her handmaiden didn't even so much as flinch. Of course they'd both already knew of this option. Now he only had to convince Anora that this was indeed the best course of action for the future of Ferelden.

"Ignoring the fact that Alistair looks so much like his brother, my late husband, why would I want to wed him?" Anora asked.

Knowing that this was his only chance to convince her he choose his next words very carefully. "My Queen, it is true that you have more knowledge than anyone about ruling this country. But Alistair has many good points as well. He is a good man, and he will fight for what he believes in. He has traveled all over Ferelden for the past couple of years with the Grey Wardens, and as such he has seen things that perhaps you have not. He can give knew insight on how to handle matters of the state. Even if he was not Maric's son, I would still say that he would be a good candidate for the throne. And with you are his side, you will be able to turn away some of the more aggressive advisors and help keep everything going. I truly believe my queen, that this is the best option for the future of Ferelden."

Anora didn't say anything after his speech. She simply sat back further into her chair. "Say that I agree to this proposal Commander. What is to keep Alistair from turning out like his brother and keeping me back in the shadows? What is to keep him from running off with the Wardens again on the first chance for battle?"

She was hovering on the edge. All he needed to do was give her one last push. "I can say with certainty that he would not keep you in the shadows my Queen. He would rely heavily on you for decisions of the state. On him running off with the Wardens, I can guaranty that he won't. He has a true sense of responsibility; he knows where he is needed."

Still Anora said nothing. Her face, a picture of stone, gave away nothing. Breathing out Anora closed her eyes. "it is true that for some it is more important that anything to have the Therin blood on the throne." Anora's eyes opened and locked with his own. "I will agree to this proposal Commander, on one condition."

Aedan felt like an ogre had just been removed from his back. "Name it my Queen."

"I will be the one to crown Alistair as my King. And I will no longer sit back and rule from the shadows. If Alistair agrees to let me handle the affairs of the crown, then I will accept him as my King."

"I doubt that Alistair will be will to sit back and let you do all of the ruling my Queen," he said. "But know that if he does intend to make decision, he will consult you first."

Anora gave him a slight smile, nothing more than a turning of the corners of her mouth and stood. "Very well then Commander. I shall wait here for word from my future fiancé."

Standing, with some help from Kallian, the two Wardens bowed. "I am sure that he will accept my Queen." He said straightening.

"Very well then," Anora said motioning for Erlina to being cleaning the table. "Then might I suggest that you rest Commander. The Landsmeet will be on us soon. And I would greatly suggest that you take the three days until then to rest and gather your strength."

It was an off-hand comment, but the last thing Anora said made both Kallian and himself freeze. "W-what did you say? The Landsmeet is supposed to take place tomorrow." He stuttered.

One of Anora's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose. "Arl Eamon has not told you then?" She asked.

Seeing both of them shake their heads the sighed. "In response to the death of Teryn Rendon Howe, my father has called for a time of mourning. The Landsmeet has been delayed until the allotted time has passed."

* * *

The night after speaking with Anora had been Aedan's longest since he fled from Highever following Duncan and Kallian. After the Queen told them that her father had delayed the Landsmeet for a time of 'mourning', he honestly thought that his rage would consume him on the spot. Ferelden was dying. The Southern lands had already fallen to the darkspawn, and now they were forced to sit and wait because someone who had more than deserved his fate finally met their end. He'd managed to keep a tight rein on his nager until Kallian and he returned to their room, upon which he let out all of his anger and frustration on the wall. Of course all that did was break his hand in several places, which in turned resulted in a late night trip to Wynne; as well as having to endure a lecture from both Wynne and Kallian.

When he did finally manage to lay down for the night, his thoughts kept him from the sleep he desperately sought. He couldn't stop thinking about all those who were suffering, or all of those who would be suffering soon if they didn't escape the darkspawn. And what little sleep he did manage to get was plagued constantly with dreams of the drakspawn and the archdemon. The dreams were getting worse with each passing day, and not even Kallian's presence by his side was enough to stay them. As for Kallian, she too was constantly mumbling and thrashing in her sleep, obviously the darkspawn nightmare was getting worse for the both of them.

When dawn finally broke the horizon he felt like he'd hardly even slept. As Kallian and he made their way down to breakfast he noticed that they were not the only ones suffering from a lack of sleep. All of their non-Warden companions seemed to be well rested, but every Warden in the hall looked ragged. Dark circles were lining all of their eyes, a notice to little sleep each had gotten.

Finding an open place across from Alistair he led Kallian across the floor and helped her sit before taking the seat next to her. For a time the table had settled into a comfortable silence, the only sound the scrapping of silverware against plates as everyone devoured their meals. "So, I need to talk to you about Anora."

Aedan nearly choked on the food he was chewing on as he processed what Alistair had just said. The others in the room had also stopped eating and now all of their attention was focused on the two. "What about her?" He managed to get out.

Alistair played with his food not meeting his eyes. "Yes, well. You see, when she got here yesterday she looked at me like I was an obstacle in her path that needed to be removed, painfully. Which I guess is normal seeing as how I'm here to, well you know. But this morning I passed her in the hallway and, you see, she stopped and just…stared at me."

Aedan kept silent waiting for his friend to continue. "Maker, I felt like she was appraising me as if I was some fine steed or something, I almost felt like asking her if she wanted to look at my teeth also. But before I could say anything she said, 'like marrying his twin', just like that and then took off down the hall as if I wasn't even there. So…I guess what I'm asking is…is there anything you want to tell me?"

Swallowing his food he planned his words out carefully before answering. "Kallian and I went and talked to her yesterday. She wanted us, I mean the Wardens, to support her bid to retain her position as queen. In return for our support, she would add her voice to ours against Loghain in the Landsmeet."

Clattering of silverware hitting the floor drew everyone's attention to the head of the table. Eamon was leaning over his plate, and his fingers were rubbing the sides of his head. "I told you Commander that she would not come here without reason. I trust that you told her that you were going to place Alistair on the throne." The old arl sighed.

Alistair's reaction was quite different from Eamons. He looked to be really considering it. "Oh, well that'd be a good thing right? I mean she knows-"

"Enough Alistair!" Eamon shouted slamming his fist down on the table and causing the servants to jump. "You are the last of the Therin bloodline! The ruling line of Ferelden! If you do not take up the throne, as is your right, then everything we fought for against Orlais will have been for nothing!"

"We managed to reach a compromise with her." Aedan said trying to get between the two. "But it does require Alistair's consent."

Alistiar, who'd gone slightly pale at Eamon's outburst, jumped on the change of subject. "My consent? For what?"

"Alistair, know that you are my friend, and I will support whatever decision you make. But this is your choice to make and yours alone." Taking a deep breath Aedan took the plunge. "The compromise with Anora was that instead of either one or the other of you two ruling, that you would both instead rule together; as King and Queen."

Alistair went stock still as the words sunk in. "Wait…you mean Anora…and I are to be-are you serious!?"

"Alistair," he reached out trying to calm his friend. "I told you that this decision is yours alone to make. If you want to be King alone, I will support you. If you want Anora to rule on her own I will support that also. And if you want this…alternative, then I will support you. The choice is entirely up to you."

No one said anything as Alistair contemplated his fate. "Iguess this really is the best option. Isn't it?" Alistair asked sighing.  
Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding Aedan resumed his meal. "Alright my friend."

"So ummm, right. You'll tell Anora that I agreed right?" Alistair asked finding his meal very interesting again.

"Absolutely not!" Leliana shouted standing up from the table.

Quicker than anyone had the right to be, Leliana made her way around the table and had grasped hold of Alistair's ear. Giving it a slight twist the bard began to lead the future King of Ferelden out of the hall. "You'll do no such thing." She said ignoring the small cries of protest coming from Alistair. "First you need to be properly bathed. I swear you smell like a rusted out horse troth. Whoever told you it was a good idea to spend all of your time in that armor? And after that, your cloths. Yes, perhaps a nice dark color would work best for you. Arl Eamon? Could you send some tailors to Alistair's room?"

Leliana kept rattling off a list of things that Alistair needed to go through before seeing Anora, and Aedan swore his face turned a shade whiter with each item. "Alim, help me!" Alistair cried as he and Leliana neared the door.

Alim did nothing. Just gave his ex-Templar friend a mock salute. "You're on your own here Alistair."

Alistair managed one more plea for help, which was ignored by all, before Leliana managed to drag him out of the room.

"Anything else we gotta do before da Landsmeetin?" Natia asked draining the cup before her.

"Maker Natia, the sun has barely risen and you've already started to drink?" Kallian asked.

"Blegh. What do you mean 'start'?" Orghens belch was nearly enough to cause the table to shake. "Sodding Ancestor's, I've been drinkin since last night!"

"You _durgen'len _ are a strange people." Lyna said picking away at her plate.

Orghen seemed to find what she said more than a little offensive and tried to stand up quickly, but was stopped immediately as a dagger imbedded into his chair just above his ear. Lyna's hand was outstretched, a slight smile gracing her lips. "Sure you want to try your luck _durger'len?_ And _lethallan,_ what is with the sudden interest in jewelry?"

Kallian's quickly pulled her hand under the table. She been idly tracing the design on the ring as they sat. "Well, umm, Aedan, well-"

"I asked Kallian to be my wife last night. She said yes." He answered for her.

All around the table servants, nobles, Wardens, and non-wardens froze mid movement. Natia suddenly jumped up off her seat with a yell of joy. "Alright!" She yelled slapping Zev on the shoulder. "You owe me another night's tab Zevvy!"

Zev gave Aedan and Kallian an amused smile. "You know that you two are starting to cost me a lot of money. Right?"

As they're companions bickered and joked around the table Aedan could only shake his head in amusement. They were definitely a strange family, but one he wouldn't trade for anything.

* * *

**Sorry that this took me so long to get out to you all. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was a real pain to get through. Not quite sure why, but it was. Still not completely satisfied with it however, and on that note. If anyone would like to be a beta reader for this story please contact me and let me know. I try to catch as many mistakes as possible, but lets face it. Its very hard to catch your own mistakes.  
**

**Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying very hard to come out with at least one chapter a month, and hopefully soon I'll get going on a roll again like I did when I started this story.  
**

**Once again I want to thank everyone whose stuck with me through all of this. I really appreciate all the reviews/favorites/alerts I get to this story!  
**

**ffdrake  
**


	22. The Landsmeet

**Alright, here we go another chapter! Before we start I want to send a huge thank you to who has done an incredible job! (As well as positing several amazing stories of their own as well!). To that chapter 19 has been re-posted with this chapter after editing!  
**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story so far and everyone whose Favorited and who are now following this story! All of those really help me to write more! **

**Without further ado...here is the Landsmeet!**

**Chapter 22**

Pulling on the last strap of his armor Aedan twisted his body around trying to gauge how much movement the suit left him with. Master Wade had certainly lived up to his reputation with the armor. The blacksmith had finished their order and arrived at Arl Eamon's estate the morning of the Landsmeet. Wade had managed to create six differing styles of armor for the Wardens out of the Dragon Scales they'd given him; each set had the emblem of the Grey Wardens either on the back or front of the armor. For Alistair and Aedan he'd crafted a type of scale armor. For Lyna and Kallian he'd crafted sets of studded leather armor that had Dragon scales placed strategically around the body to protect vital organs but still allow for optimal movement. For Natia, the master smith had managed to create a set of armor similar in style to that worn by the Legion of the Dead Scouts. Alim's received perhaps the strangest set of all. Wade had admitted beforehand that he'd never crafted something for a mage, but he'd lived up to the challenge. The new robes were more like a long dark blue coat that reached his feet. Ties in the front kept the robe closed and intricate runes decorated the outside. Underneath the robe Wade had crafted a set of chain mail armor out of Dragon scales that was extremely light, but would still provide some measure of protection. Alim twirled his staff and placed a glyph of repulsion on the ground. "Not bad!" He dispelled his own glyph and gave the others a smile.

The non-wardens in the group were not left out however. Master Wade had created several suits of armor out of the Drake scales and whatever left over dragon scales he had. Sten and Orghen both received a set of plate dragon scale armor. Leliana and Zev received armor similar to that of Kallian and Lyna except instead of Dragon scales theirs were made from Drake Scales. Wynne and Morrigan had both denied the need for new armor, but Morrigan looked to be reconsidering her choice when she saw what Alim now wore. It was true the robes gave him a certain dashing figure.

"That armor looks good on you Aedan." Kallian snaked from behind him, fastening the last buckle on his side.

She'd been helping him adjust the armor in the privacy of their room ever since Wade had left the estate. Aedan couldn't help but admire his fiancé himself. Her new armor hugged her almost like a second skin; the dragon scales were almost unnoticeable among the leather on her. Her Dragon Bone dagger along with Starfang was on either side of her hips. Another dagger rested behind each of her pointed ears, and the hilts of two more daggers poked out from the tops of her boots. Maker, she looked more a Battle maiden than even his mother. Did he just compare his mother to this vision in front of him? Maker he did! But it was a battle-minded comparison. Nothing more.

Looking past her he spied his Warden Commander Armor lying on the bed. "It will not go to waste Aedan," she said following his line of sight. "Perhaps for more ceremonial purposes, but we will not let it be forgotten again."

Taking her hand in his he pulled her close, kissing the golden ring that now adorned her hand. "This is it Kallian," he said. "Everything we've been working towards for the past six months comes to a head now. If we can't convince the Landsmeet that-"

"We _will_ convince them Aedan." Kallian said furiously leaving no room for argument. "We have more than enough to end that bastard. Now stop doubting yourself." She dusted the non-dust from his shoulders, a loving smile on her face.

"You're right," he said leaning in and capturing her lips. "You're always right I suppose."

A loud knock on the door pulled the two apart. "Warden Commander, the rest of your men are assembled at the main entrance and await you." A voice said through the closed door.

Letting go of Kallian, he led them out of the room and to the entrance. True to the word of the messenger everyone was there waiting for them. Each wore their new armor and each was armed to the teeth. Walking past the group, he stopped at the door next to Alistair. "Are you ready for this my friend?" He asked.

Alistair lifted his hand. It was visibly shaking. "Are you ready Aedan? Hope you know that you're going to do most of the talking for this one." Alistair said trying to laugh. Aedan shared his nervousness but was bolstered by Kallian behind him. He gave the ex-templar a smile.

"So just like normal then huh?" He asked giving Alistair a light shove.

"Yeah. Hey! What do you-oh never mind. Lead on oh fearless leader." Alistair mocked.

"Thank you my King." He gave a small laugh at the end. "You'll have to sit in Landsmeets all day from now on. Listen in and pick up pointers from the big boys."

"I hate you right now." Alistair scowled at the man but he didn't mean it. He didn't want to be king but if his companions had enough faith in him – it would have to be enough.

* * *

The march to the Royal Palace was quiet; everyone's mind was focused on the task that was now before them. Either they would set Loghain aside and see him punished for his crimes or they would end up branded as traitors and either executed or banished from Ferelden. The teachings of his father and mother were constantly running through his mind with each step Aedan took towards the Palace. One thing his father told him in particular stayed at the foremost in his mind. The noble house played what the Orlesians called 'The Game' with one another. And when one played the 'Game' against the ruling powers of a country, you either won or you died. He gulped back. This Landsmeet would end in death. He'd just have to be sure enough that it wasn't his.

Walking through the deserted streets Aedan found himself doing something he rarely did. He prayed to the Maker. _'Maker, I know that perhaps I don't pray to you as often as I should. But I ask this of you now. Give me the strength to get through this endeavor. Let me find the words to help those around me. And most of all, allow me to protect that which I hold most dear. In your name, and the name of your prophet and bride Andraste, thus do I pray.'_

* * *

Their reception within the Palace was not what he'd expected however. There were no guards to greet them. No scribes to lead them to the hall. No, the hall before the Landsmeet was completely deserted, save one.

Ser Cauthrien stood a before the doors of the Landsmeet, her sword drawn and pointed towards the floor. Upon seeing Cauthrien he heard Kallian hiss behind him and knew without having to look that she now held a dagger in each hand. Cauthrien however made no move towards them. Even when she looked at him she didn't move. He suddenly felt a slight awe at the woman knight.

Stopping out of the reach of her sword he motioned for everyone to stop. "Cauthrien, please move aside." He said, unsure whether his tone would be taken harshly or as too passive.

She didn't respond bodily to him, instead just staying where she was standing. "Please Aedan," she half begged. "Please don't do this. Loghain has done so much for this country. If not for him, we would still be under rule of the Orlesians. I know that some of his actions as of late are questionable, but he has always had the good of Ferelden at the forefront. Please, turn aside." He baulked slightly. How could she even attempt those words after everything he'd done!

Kallian took half a step towards her, but was stopped by Aedan. "Do you truly believe that Cauthrien? He left our late King Cailan and the Wardens to die at Ostagar, and before the King's body was even cold he claimed himself ruler inciting a civil war. He hired assassins to take out any who opposed him, sold elves into slavery. Can you stand before me here and now and tell me that you have no doubts that all of this was truly for the good of Ferelden?" He was seething, it was not her fault. But she was another obstacle that had been put in place by the man. An obstacle he'd rather not fight with at this moment.

Cauthrien couldn't meet his eyes. "I-I've had so many doubts as of late." She whispered, her faith wavering in the man who'd taken her from a life of poverty and trained her personally into the knight she was today. She owed so much to him. She bit down on her lip. Could she still protect him from himself?

"Then please Cauthrien," he pleaded stepping towards her. "Let us stop him. His hatred of Orlais has driven him mad. When his attention should be focused on the true threat he chases myths and suspicions. Let us save him, and this country, from himself." He softened his tone slightly. He didn't want a fight.

Cauthrien dropped the Summer Sword to the ground, glaring at it as if it had caused her pain. "Then save him Aedan," Cauthrien said stepping aside. "Save our country." A tear dripped down her face as she yielded to him.

Stepping past his childhood friend he placed his hands on the doors to the Landsmeet and pushed. It had been sometime since he'd been to Denerim, and even longer since he'd stepped foot within the Landsmeet hall. But everything detail was the same as he remembered it. Stands lined either side of the great hall allowing the nobles of high status to stand a full head above the assembly who stood on the ground below. The only difference between now and then was that now the two thrones at the end of the hall sat empty. A problem that one way or another would be solved by the time they left.

Upon one of the higher stands stood Arl Eamon. His voice rang throughout the hall as he tried to rally nobles to their cause. "Lords and Ladies of the Bannorn. Teryn Loghian would have us all throw away our traditions out of fear! Should we allow this man whose anger over arguments long since passed is clouding his judgment? I say no!"

The hall was silent as he finished speaking, save for a metallic clapping coming from another entrance. "A fine performance Eamon, but none here are taken in by it." Loghain entered the chamber flanked by several men, a sneer spread on his face aimed at the elderly Arl. "Everyone here knows that you are attempting to put nothing more than a puppet on the throne. But the question is who will be pulling the strings?"

Marching forward through the crowd Aedan met with his onetime idol at the center of the Landsmeet. "Ah, and here we have the puppeteer!" Loghain yelled over the crowd. "Tell us Warden. How much Ferelden blood does Orlesian gold buy these days?"

Aedan had to fight back the urge to run the man through on the spot. Just because his weapons were forbidden to be drawn in the landsmeet hall except for duels, didn't dampen his urge. "The only concern of mine and of the Wardens is the darkspawn that are now overtaking this country! A country you say you are trying to defend while not battling the encroaching Blight!"

Loghain began to retort but another beat him to it. "There are plenty of refugee's in my Bannorn to make that infinitely clear." Bann Alfstanna, the youngest member of the Bannorn, had stepped forward.

"The south has fallen Loghain." This time it was Arl Wulff who'd stepped up. "Will you let Ferelden be destroyed by the darkspawn while fighting imaginary threats?" Aedan bowed his head to the two Banns, the second having lost his two sons already and could have easily blamed the Grey Wardens for not having quelled the Blight before it had happened.

"The Blight is indeed real Wulff. But do we need the Grey Wardens to fight it for us? They claim that they alone can defeat the Blight. And yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar. And they have wishes to bring with them four legions of Chevaliers! And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, how do we know that the Empress will not be satisfied until Ferelden is under Orlesian rule once again!?"

"The Wardens only failed at Ostagar because you failed to charge!" Alistair shouted unable to stand by and listen to his brothers and sisters be blamed for the massacre.

"Teryn Loghain only did what was needed!" Bann Ceorlic shouted. "He saved countless Ferelden troops by pulling them out of a winless battle and saving them to fight another day!"

"But Teryn Loghain had known of the plan, even helped to design it." Aedan said trying to get reclaim the crowd. "I was there with King Cailan and Loghain as they went over the battle plan just before the battle began. The Grey Wardens were sent down into the valley to lure the darkspawn in, and against the pleas of both the Warden Commander and Teryn Loghain, King Cailan insisted on standing on the field with them! Loghain knew, even pointed out that if the reinforcements failed to arrive; all who were in the valley would be slain! And yet, the signal was given and Loghain was supposed to charge…he fled the field! He ordered the retreat of the armies knowing full well that he was leaving the King and the Wardens to be slaughtered! So why did you leave everyone behind Loghain!?"

Murmurs rose in the hall as the Bannorn looked to Loghain for his answer. "The battle was un-winnable." Loghain admitted. "Even with the plan in place…the signal came far too late for the reinforcements to be of any use. I did what I had to in order to save as many as possible."

"Is that your true reason for leaving the King behind Loghain?" Aedan asked motioning for Natia to come forward. "Perhaps, the reason you left Cailan to die was for…personal reasons."

Loghains eyes narrowed on him. "I have never forsaken my duty to this country! I fought against the Orlesian's to free our land and see our throne returned to its rightful place!"

"And the fact that Cailan was trying to broker a peace between our two countries…that must've infuriated you." Aedan stated pulling out the correspondences recovered from Ostagar. "I have here missives between King Cailan and Empress Celene of Orlais! Within them the two were hoping to broker peace arrangements between our two countries! In fact, in several of these letters they were talking about the Empress herself coming here before news of the Blight broke out! Teryn Loghain…you were Cailan's closest advisor and confidant…can you stand before everyone here today and in the eyes of the Maker and tell us that you knew nothing of these plans?"

Loghain's slience was all the answer they received…but it was more than enough for the Bannorn to begin drawing their own conclusions. "Did you leave our King to die just because he wished peace with a past enemy?!" Bann Teagan shouted from his place to his brother's side.

Loghains face was slowly turning red in anger. "Everything that I have done has been too ensure Ferelden will continue to be free of all who would dare suppress us!"

"And what of you selling the elves of the Alienage to Tevinter slavers! Was that in the best interest of Ferelden!?" Kallian yelled from her place behind him.

The crowd began to whisper angrily at one another. Loghain however kept his poise even with the accusation thrown at him. "I have no knowledge of what you speak of elf. It is obvious that you're merely distraught over the recent riots th-"

"Distraught!?" Kallian marched towards him and Loghain while pulling out a document from her belt and waving it around. "This was taken off the body of the Tevinter Magister who was taking my people! This document gives permission for the slavers to take the elves, as long as the crown is reimbursed twenty sovereigns a head! Loghain's signature is at the bottom of this letter!"

"May I see that?" One of the bann's that Aedan wasn't familiar with was leaning over the railing with his hand outstretched. Kallian handed the letter over reluctantly, but after the noble read it over once his eyes became the size of plates. "Loghain! There is no slavery in Ferelden! Explain your actions immediately!"

Loghain lowered his face as he spoke again. "There was no saving the Alienage." He admitted to cries of outrage. "The damage from the riots has made the place almost unlivable. Disease and starvation are running rampart through the Alienage. I wouldn't even send my worst enemy into that place now." Kallian scoffed at the words. No-one would live in the Alienage unless they had to. But slavery?

"So instead of trying to help save what elves you could, you sold them all into slavery!" Kallian was at the point of almost screaming at Loghain. Her people! "Would you have done the same for the people of Gwaren should they have had riots? Would you have sold those people?"

Loghain snapped upright. "All that I have done has been for the good of Ferelden!"

"And the poisoning of Arl Eamon by a blood mage," Aedan inserted before Kallian could continue, "was that 'for the good of Ferelden' Loghain?" He reeled his fiancé back, not wishing to see Loghain break the rules of the landsmeet and simultaneously harm her.

"What is the Warden talking about Loghain?" This time it was Grand Cleric who spoke up. "Mages are, and always have been, in the jurisdiction of the Chantry."

Loghain's face contorted into an ugly snarl at the accusation. "I can assure you Grand Cleric, that even if I was planning on poisoning Arl Eamon, I would not do so without a blood mage." Loghain responded trying to calm the crowd.

"Truly? My brother tells a different tale." Once again Bann Alfstanna had stepped up. "My brother is a Templar. A while back he and some of his brothers and sisters were chasing after a blood mage. Right after they caught him, they were arrested and placed in the Arl of Denerim's estate under your orders. And now we hear that you sent blood mage to poison Arl Eamon. Coincidence?"

"Would you like a live testimony Loghain?" Aedan asked, and then without waiting for an answer signaled Arl Eamons guards.

The whispering in the hall grew steadily louder as Jowan was led in. His robes gave him away as a mage easy enough. His hands were bound together and over each hand was a thick leather glove. On either side of the blood mage were masked Templars with swords out. All were there to assure the Bannorn that he could not perform any magic. "Tell the assembly who you are and why we have brought you before them." Aedan said as Jowan and his guards stopped walking.

Jowan still looked defeated, but he straightened his back trying to gain some small measure of dignity. "Lords and ladies, I am Jowan. I am-was an apprentice in the Circle of Magi. Before the battle of Ostagar I learned that I was to be made Tranquil instead of becoming a full-fledged mage. In my fear I planned on destroying my phylactery and fleeing the Circle. But in order to do so, I became a blood mage." The words circled the assembled lords and ladies with a harsh whisper.

"This has nothing to do with why we are here!" Loghain shouted a note of desperation in his voice. "Guards! Remove this man at once!"

"Hold." The Grand Cleric's one word command froze everyone in the room. "Jowan, please continue with your story."

Nodding to the Grand Cleric Jowan picked up where he left off. "The Templars eventually caught up with me here in Denerim. While I was in my cell Teryn Loghain himself appeared before me. He said that he had a task for me. And that if I completed it I would be doing Ferelden a great service and that he would square things away for me with the Circle." Jowan took a breath before continuing. "I was ordered travel to Redcliffe and pose as an instructor for Arl Eamons son, Connor. And while I was there I would poison Arl Eamon."

Cries of anger and protest ran through the hall as nobles began cursing both Jowan and Loghain. "And how do we know that this is not some drifter that these Wardens picked up along the road?" Loghain demanded over the roar of the crowd. "This could all be some elaborate plot. How do we even know that this man is a mage?"

"The Teryn has a point," The Grand Cleric said quieting the crowd. "Jowan. How do we know that you are telling us the truth? Surely you know that should what you've admitted be proven true, your life will be forfeit."

Jowan closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I knew that coming in. I made no bargain for my life for my testimony here today. I stand before you all today as a man who wishes to make up for past mistakes. As for me being truthful about being a mage, I could perform a bit of magic for you. Or you could send word to the Circle and ask either the Knight Commander or the First Enchanter to confirm my story."

"That will not be necessary." The Grand Cleric said cutting off a rebuttal from Loghain. "The Templars would not be guarding you so vigilantly if it was not so. You have done a service here today Jowan, I can only ask that the Maker forgive your soul for your crimes."

With a flick of her wrist the Grand Cleric sent the Templars and Jowan out of the hall. The latter pausing only once to look back at Alim before the doors closed. The hall was completely silent as Jowan left. "Are to truly believe this?" Loghain shouted ending the silence. "As of now we have no way to confirm what this 'mage' has told us. This could all be an extravagant plot! Are we to take the word of the man who murdered Teryn Rendon Howe!"

"What's this?!" A noble from the floor shouted pushing her way forward. It was Bann Esmeralde of the Amarantine Arling, a minor Bann. "Is this true Warden!? Are you responsible for the death of our Teryn?"

Loghain smirked as he'd successfully diverted the noble's attention away from his 'attempted' assassination to Aedan's successful one. "I did not 'murder' Howe," he said to the crowd. "But I am responsible for his passing."

Some, not many, nobles shouted in protest. "You're responsible for his death? But you say you didn't murder him?" Esmeralde said stepping up to him. "Tell us 'Commander'. How exactly did our great Teryn die then?!"

Kallian stepped up to him, but he waved her back. This was something he needed to do. "Half a year ago my father and Howe were planning on marching to Ostagar together to aid our King. But Howe's men were constantly delayed to the point where my father ordered my brother to take our forces and head south a head of them. That very night after our soldiers left the castle Howe's men showed up. Thinking they needed to rest a night we opened our gates to them. Without warning Howe's men started attacking whoever was in the castle. Our soldiers, our servants, the castle workers, and even the Chantry priestess were killed in the assault. Howe himself stabbed my father in the back while he wasn't looking. The only reason I stand before you today is because the Warden Commander at that time, Duncan, was at Highever conscripting troops. He conscripted me, and together we fled the city."

Trying his hardest to keep his emotions from entering his voice he pressed on. "It was only recently that I learned that Teryn Loghain had not only supported the attack, he placed Howe, the very man who murdered my father, as the new Teryn of Highever. I did not 'murder' Howe. I only saw that justice was served."

The face of the noble had gone completely ashen. Apparently this was quiet a different story from what she'd heard. She pursed her lips and looked to the floor, obviously in turmoil over the information. "Your family was guilty of treason!" Loghain called out in defense. "Howe provided me with evidence that your family was conspiring with Orlais!"

"And where is this 'evidence'?!" Aedan shouted his emotions getting the better of him. "If they were truly guilty then they should've been brought before the Bannorn and given the chance to defend themselves! Instead you set your lapdog on us!"

"I too would like to see this evidence that Howe presented you Loghain?" Arl Wulff said. "The Couslands were good friends of my family. I find it curious that the first reason for their demise was bandits. But now you say they were traitors! Let us see this evidence against the Couslands Teryn Loghain."

Loghain's face turned redder and redder with each word Arl Wulff uttered. "Whatever evidence there was against the Couslands, Howe took it with him the grave." Loghain said all but admitting that he had nothing.

Cries of outrage rose up once again. "But that is not all this Warden has done!" Loghain yelled. "While Howe's corpse was still warm he took my daughter, your Queen. Tell us Warden, where is my daughter? Does she even still live?!"

"I've been protecting the Queen from you Loghain! By her wishes no less!" Aedan said forcefully. If Loghain though that he would still turn this against him – he had another thing coming.

"You took my daughter-our queen-by force, killing her guards in the process." Loghain accused him. "And now you have the gall to say that she asked this of you? What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"

"I believe that I can speak for myself father."

All at once the assembled nobles looked towards the front of the hall. Queen Anora had entered the Landsmeet hall and was walking towards her rightful place before the Throne of Ferelden. As she passed nobles of all ranks sank down to one knee before her. "Please, rise." She said facing the crowd. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the Hero of the River Dane. My father, Teryn Loghain, has shirked his duties to Ferelden and my late-husband your King. Instead of aiding in the battle my father fled the field and left my husband to die while he continued to battle courageously against the Blight. When I approached my father about this, he had me locked away from everyone. I fear I would have already been killed, if nor for the Grey Wardens."

"The Queen speaks the truth." Eamon said speaking up as Anora finished. "Her handmaiden came to my estate not four days ago requesting the Wardens help to rescue Queen Anora from her father and Rendon Howe."

Again the assembly erupted. Many who were originally standing for Loghain were now against him, while the Wardens had lost none of their supporters. Loghain's face, once so full of confidence was now crestfallen. He had the look of the man who'd been completely defeated, and he knew it. "So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind Anora. I had hoped to keep you from this, but now you leave me no choice." Loghain muttered so quietly that only Aedan could hear him before speaking up addressing the crowd. "Lords and Ladies, we cannot abide by those would open our borders to foreigners and try to put a puppet on the throne. Ferelden is a strong nation, and behind me we can be even stronger. Stand with me and we will defeat even the Blight itself!"

Aedan stayed silent. All evidence had been given; Loghain had made his final say. It was now in the hands of the assorted nobles to decide who among them would lead Ferelden through the Blight.

The hall of Landsmeet had fallen to complete silence. None wanted to be the first to begin the landslide that would ultimately decide fate of their country. Bann Alfstanna was the first to step forward to the edge of the banister. She looked down at the two men standing in the center of the room. Looking each in the eye she lingered a moment longer on Aedan than she did on Loghain. "The Walking Sea," she began closing her eyes. "Stands with the Grey Wardens!"

Next Bann Sigard stepped forward. He showed none of the trepidation that Alfstanna showed. "Dragon's Peak supports the Grey Wardens!"

Eamon was next. "Redcliffe stands with the Grey Wardens!"

Bann Ceorlic looked frantically around at those he stood with. "You're all mad!" He shouted. "I stand by Loghain! We have no hope of victory otherwise!" Aedan silently cursed the Bann of Lothering, he'd been the first to lose his lands to the Blight and obviously still blamed the Grey Wardens for that loss.

Arl Wulff stood up next. "The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. May the Maker help us all."

Bryland proudly stood up to the banister. "South Read stands with the Grey Wardens!"

One by one the bann's and arl's of Ferelden stood and voiced their vote. Some cast their voices in favor of Loghain, but it didn't last long. Cries supporting the Wardens soon began echoing throughout the hall.

Aedan released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. They'd done it. The vote was in their favour. "The Landsmeet is against you Loghain. Step down gracefully." He demanded hoping to end this now.

Loghain however was not going to go quietly. "Traitors!" He shouted turning in a small circle facing each noble who voted against him. "Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? None of you have fought as I have! None of you have done what I've done for this country! None of you deserve the chance to decide what happens to this great nation!"

On his last words steel ringed throughout the hall as Loghain's elite drew their swords. Behind him he heard the same ringing of steel as his companions drew their weapons as well. The only two not barring arms at that moment were Loghain and himself. "Stand down your men Loghain!" He demanded trying to calm the situation. "And we will settle this between the two of us, honorably."

Loghain glared at him. Almost begrudgingly he waved for his men to lower their swords. "Then let us end this." Loghain sighed as one of his men brought forth a sword and shield. "I suppose we both knew it would come to this. A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

Both contestants looked up to Bann Alfstanna as she spoke. "It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

Loghain strapped on his shield to his left arm and hefted his sword in his right. "Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?" Loghain asked noting that Aedan had yet to draw his swords.

Shaking his head slowly Aedan drew Starwrath and Duncan's blade from over his shoulder. "No champion Loghain. I'll fight this duel myself."

Loghain nodded at his decision. "Good boy. You truly are your father's son. It will either be you or me the soldiers of Ferelden follow. Prepare yourself Warden Cousland, I have no intention of losing my place to some young whelp."

Loghain's right foot slid back bringing his left side and shield to the forefront. "As will I Loghain," Aedan answered taking a similar stance; his right foot back, Duncan's sword in his left held diagonally across his front while Starwrath in his right was pointing down and away.

Neither where in a rush to make the first move as the nobility on the floor scrambled away from the two warriors now circling each other in the center of the Landsmeet. Aedan looked carefully over Loghains stance, trying to find any imperfection, any flaw that he could exploit. He'd spared against Alistair, not to mention all of the darkspawn who used a sword and shield, often enough to learn most of the techniques associated with the weapon set. While Aedan had the advantage on the offensive side with two blades, Loghain had the defensive edge with the shield.

Twitching Duncan's blade forward in a feint he thrust with Starwrath. Loghains shield caught the thrust, and then countered with an overhead strike. Deflecting Loghain's sword with Duncan's, he spun trying to get around Loghain and slashing with Starwrath. Loghain moved faster than Aedan thought, and was able to turn enough to bring his shield around and black the slash before it could connect.

Loghain counter not with his sword, but with his shield. Charging forward the old knight swung his shield at Aedan trying to hit with the flat surface. Just as the shield passed by it stopped as Loghain reversed its direction and brought it edge first towards Aedan's unprotected head. Leaning back he was forced to fall to the ground and roll away as Loghains thrust his sword at his body.

"No matter what enemy you may have fought before, you're still just a boy Cousland." Loghain sneered as Aedan regained his footing.

Setting himself again he went on the offensive again. He had to concentrate hard on keeping the awe over Loghain's skill show through. While the man was easily twice his and Alistair's age, he was able to keep at roughly the same pace that Alistair fought with. The only difference between the two was that Loghain had much more experience than the ex-Templar. Unfortunately for Aedan, it meant that Loghain had the advantage against him. Every trick, every move he tried against his former ideal was easily blocked aside and countered. And it was everything that Aedan could do to avoid those counters.

'_Even the most seasoned of warriors have fault.'_ Sten's mentoring voice went through his mind as he tried everything he could to stay with Loghain. '_In a prolonged fight against a superior opponent, this is will your best chance. You must find this technique they faulter with, or follow the pattern that they use. Once you find their fault, then you will have your chance to defeat them.'_

Maker, it was easier said than done. He'd been sparing against Sten for months on end and he still could not find a single fault with the man's technique. Now he found himself in another battle against another skilled opponent. How was he supposed to find Loghain's fault when he had to concentrate everything on keeping him in the fight?

Just as he was starting to lose hope he saw it. It was no more than a slight hesitation between movements. He had to get him to do it again. It was a serious gamble. If he was wrong, he wouldn't be able to recover. But it was his only chance. He was losing ground against Loghain, and fast.

His chance came as Loghain tried to bash him with his shield again. Talking a half step back he waited for the shield to come back. As it did instead of moving back he stepped inwards and thrust Starwrath into the underside of Loghain's shield arm. The star metal blade cut through steel and flesh as it pierced through the old warriors arm stopping only when it hit the shield on the other side.

Yelling out in pain Loghain tried to swipe at him with its own sword, but that was easily held back with Duncan's sword. Aedan was now inside of Loghain's shield and sword. His blades held back both of Loghain's arms leaving his front completely exposed. Lifting his foot he kicked out as hard as he could, putting his foot into the center of Loghain's chest. The force of the kick was enough to send Loghain stumbling backwards. His balance now gone and the weight of his armor pulling on him, the old knight had no choice but fall to the ground.

Not wanting to give him the chance to recover Aedan ran after the falling knight. Just as he hit the ground Aedan had his sword arm pinned under his left foot. Starwrath now free of its restraints was placed a hair's width from Loghain's neck. If Loghain so much as tried to move the blood dripping point of Starwrath would end him.

"Enough!" Loghain yelled his breathing labored.

Aedan's own breath was coming in and out in short uncontrolled bursts. "Do you yield?" He asked through clenched teeth, his battle raging blood slowly stilling.

Loghain took several long breaths. Aedan expected to see the same hatred, the same defiance that Loghain had shown him throughout the Landsmeet. But as the old knight looked up at the Warden Commander, his eyes where filled with nothing but respect, and acceptance. "I underestimated you, Cousland. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield."

Aedan's battle blood stilled in his veins. "I accept your surrender." He said removing the tip from Loghain's neck and stepping away.

The hall was in shocked into silence. Perhaps the greatest hero of their generation was defeated. Anora had a thankful smile on her face as she looked back and forth between her father and himself. There was one however who was not satisfied with Loghain's surrender. "I didn't just hear you say that." Alistair demanded stepping forward as Loghain worked his way up to his knees. "You're going to let him live? After everything he's done!? Howe was met with justice! Why shouldn't Loghain meet the same?!"

Aedan, as well as their other companions, looked at Alistair in shock. Never had Alistair's voice been so full of hatred. It was practically rolling off of him in waves. Anora's eyes widened with fear. "No! Please Commander. My father has surrendered. Let him live out his life-"

"That's enough Anora," Loghain said giving his daughter a small smile. "It's over."

Anora rounded on her father. "Father! Stop saying such things! This is serious!"

The smile never left Loghain's face as he looked at her. "Daughters. They may all be grown up on you. But even in old age they remain the same little girls who ran around your knees."

Loghain looked back at Aedan, acceptance of his fate written on his face. "I lost Warden. Within your hands, I know that Ferelden will survive. Make your judgment Warden Commander Aedan Cousland."

"Wait! There's another option."

All eyes turned to the same side entrance that Anora had used earlier. Walking into the Landsmeet hall was the Grey Warden Riordan. Stopping just short of the kneeling Teryn he gave Alistair a leveled look. "The Teryn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

After everything that he'd been through in the past half year Aedan was starting to doubt that anything could make him speechless. But with a few simple words Riordan had done just that. "You want to make him a Warden?" He asked trying to understand. "Why?"

Riordan waved behind him towards the other Wardens. "There are seven of us in all of Ferelden. And there are… compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon."

Alistair however was having none of it. "Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and sisters. He left King Calian for dead and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that? Being a Warden is an honor! By making this-this man one of us; it would be like spitting on the graves of all of those who died at Ostagar!"

Riordan was undisturbed by the outburst. "The Wardens take all we can Alistair. We conscript more than we have volunteers, many such conscriptions saving the life of the individual. Murderers, Carta thugs, blood mages. All are welcome in our ranks. We do not judge. Once you enter the Wardens your previous life is forgotten." Alistairs face twisted in anger but Riordan pressed on in a quieter voice that only the three of them could hear. "Should the Joining fail, you will have your vengeance Alistair. Should it succeed then he will be one of us, bound to the darkspawn and our cause."

Aedan looked down at the kneeling Loghain. In his heart he didn't know whether he could even kill Loghain. The man had been his idol his entire childhood. The man he one day dreamed of becoming. But his family instilled in him one thing above all; and that was to respect the law. Loghain had betrayed his King, and led the land to Civil war. His crimes were unquestionable, and were he any less then the Hero of the River Dane his head would be decorating a spear over the city walls.

"In the end Alistair, it is not your decision to make." Riordan continued. "Even if you become King and demand Loghains execution, the Warden Commander can simply counter your order with the Right of Conscription. The Teryns fate, now lies in the hands of the Warden Commander of Ferelden."

Alistair looked towards Aedan. "Aedan you must-"

"My decision is made Alistair." He said cutting off his friend. Whether or not he would regret this in time to come would be the telling. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He made this decision now or else he might falter over it.

Sheathing Starwrath back over his shoulder he held Duncans Blade in both his hands. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Blood for blood. And evil for an evil.

Breathing in deep he closed his eyes and tried to steeled his nerves for what he was about to do. Alistair smiled behind him as his intent became clear. Anora gave an impassioned plea asking him to spare her father, finally her face breaking with tears and her voice cracking with emotion. Riordan shook his head disapprovingly, it was obvious enough for all to see that he was unhappy with the decision and unable to counteract the order of his superior in this matter. And Loghain, Loghain just looked up at him. His eyes held no hatred, no sorrow, no pleading. Just acceptance of Aedans decision. "May your blade be swift, and send me to the Makers side Warden Commander Aedan Cousland." Loghain said giving his last speech lifting his chin and exposing his neck. The sign of yielding made him hesitate and Aedan attempted to steel himself into his already chosen path.

Gripping his hilt till his knuckles turned white, Aedan raised his sword high. The crowd held their breaths as the blade stilled. Quicker than the eye could follow the blade descended. The crowd gasped as steel met flesh and blood fell to the ground.

* * *

**Well there was chapter 22! I hoped that you all enjoyed it! Please review! I love hearing what you guys think. And as always...criticism is welcome...but please be respectful! Thank you all and see ya in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	23. Return to Redcliffe

**I've been going on a writing spree lately! So here we are a new chapter in the Five Wardens!And I found out last time that FF cut off the name of my beta reader! So a big thank you to Apollo Wings for all of your help with this story!  
**

**Chapter 23**

Aedan sat in the antechamber to the Landsmeet hall with his friends and companions, a fist pushing into his temple as he leant over his own body, pain from the duel still coursing through his body despite the healing capabilities of Wynne and his mind still racing from the events. Kallian sat next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder trying to give some small measure of comfort. Wolf on his other side, his head resting in his master's lap. Alim and Leliana were next to one another as always, as was Zev and Natia. Shale merely stood like the stone, not caring about what happened. Morrigan, reading over her mother's grimoire still, while Wynne sat nearby with her eyes closed in contemplation. Oghren had managed to find a mead horn from somewhere as was currently trying to drown himself in its contents. Lyna was sitting across the hall her hands going over every inch of her bow inspecting it for any damage, it seemed to be a nervous habit of the Dalish elf and it calmed her no end to appraise the weapon. Sten stood silently next to him. Only Alistair was missing from the group.

"There is no reason to feel shame kadan," Sten said breaking the unbearable silence. "You did what should've been done."

Aedan looked up into the giants eyes as his mind went back to what he'd just done.

_Flashback to the Landsmeet_

_His blade was high in the air. He would never tell anyone, but at that moment the blade felt like it weighed a tonne and he doubted his ability to complete the task that now lay before him. Seemingly on its own the blade fell, heading straight for the defeated, kneeling man before him. All around the crowd gasped and Anora cried out as blade connected with flesh, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Aedan winced at the slight resistance the Starwrath met, the body of his childhood hero a target for the sharp blade._

_Aedans breath came out in uneven pants. All around him people were staring at him. Some with contentment for what he did, some with thanks, some were unbelieving about what just happened. One such set of eyes belong to the kneeling man before him. Blood ran down his face from the deep cut that ran diagonally from his hairline, across between his eyes, down his nose, and across his cheek. Teryn Loghain was wounded, but still alive. Taking a cloth from his pocket, he wiped the blood off and sheathed Starwrath. He tried to stay nonchalant as if he'd simply decided to clean the weapon rather than use it._

"_Aedan! What in the name of the Maker are you-"_

"_Teryn Loghain is dead." Aedan said flatly cutting of Alistair._

_Alistair looked back and forth between him and Loghain. "What are you talking about? He's right here! And he isn't-"_

"_TERYN Loghain is dead." He said for forcefully._

_He spoke loudly so the whole crowd could hear him. "Teryn Loghian died here today in the Landsmeet hall. This foot soldier in front of me shall be escorted out of here and be assigned weapons and arms befitting one of his stature. Then you will serve with the Ferelden Army until the Blight is ended and the Archdemon lies dead."_

_Aedan stopped making sure he had Loghain's complete attention. "Upon which, you shall be exiled to the Deep roads, never to see the surface again. You will walk with the Legion of the Dead, until the deep claims you. You will stand and fight the foe you fled from at Ostagar until your death. That is your fate Loghain. Do you agree? Or shall my next strike be far deeper?" He glared at the older man and felt almost as old the more he looked into his eyes. But in the depths of his heart, he didn't know if he had it in him to kill the man._

_Loghain wiped the blood running down his face away from his mouth. "You drive a hard bargain Cousland." Loghain said, spitting out blood onto the floor. "But it is one that I shall follow. On my word, and on the life of my daughter, I shall follow the sentence you have laid before me. By Andrastes name do I swear."_

"The qunari waste nothing. Even criminals are put to use. Instead of executing that man, you instead gave him a new task. Should you find the Qun, your role would not change. And I would follow you." Sten said admiration as plain as day on his face.

"That is slight comfort Sten," he said rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I just sentenced a man I grew up respecting and idolizing to his death."

"He would've met death no matter what you did kadan." Sten said. "He was a traitor to your lands. The other Warden was right in saying that he had not earned to honor of joining your order. In your choice the traitor has a chance to regain some honor. He has purpose once more."

"What's done is done Aedan," Leliana commented from across the room. "Don't dwell on the past."

The door to the antechamber swung open slamming into the wall. Alistair stood in the open door. "Aedan, I-I can't believe you just did that!"

Giving Kallians hand a small pat he stood up and faced his friend. "I'm sorry Alistair."

One of Alistair's eyebrows rose up nearly to his hair line. "For what?"

_Flashback to the Landsmeet_

_It was done. Loghain had accepted his fate and was now being led from the hall by his own elite guards. "It is settled then," Arl Eamon said suddenly appearing on the floor next to Alistair and himself. "Alistair shall now take up his rightful place on the throne."_

_Alistair's face went completely ashen and Anoras went red. Dual cries of came from both potential monarchs._

"_What, when did we agree on that?" Alistair was mortified, he wasn't sure f he'd just said what he'd thought and turned to Aedan and knew that he had from the expression of shock on his face._

_Aedan couldn't help but stare at Eamon. Sure he knew why it was important that one of the Theirin blood stay on the throne. But why was Eamon pushing this so quickly? Anora looked to him with wide eyes. "Warden, I thought that we had come to an arrangement about this? Even Alistair has agreed to it!"_

_Alistair gave him a slight nod of affirmation. That was all he needed. Drawing on his full height Aedan spoke to the assembly in the most authoritative voice he could muster. "Lords and Ladies of the Bannorn. Queen Anora Mac Tir will retain her place as Queen of Ferelden. But she will not rule alone!" He said quickly hoping to head off any objections. "She will see that Alistair Theirin is made Fereldens King by joining with him in union under the Maker!"_

_Cries of 'Long live the King' 'Long live the queen' began rallying throughout the hall. Anora had once again adopted a face that gave away nothing, but a slight smile could be seen on her lips. Alistair had turned a light shade of pink and was nervously shifting his weight back and forth as he was unused to the praise. Eamon looked extremely crestfallen as if he'd just lost a large bet. The sight of the deflated Arl was of sight amusement to Aedan. Eamon hadn't known of the plans of marriage between Anora and Alistair, or if he had, did not suspect the deal to have been binding._

_Stepping back slightly he gave a small bow to his future King and Queen. "Will you address the assembled Bannorn my King?" Aedan said grinning but wiped the expression from his face before the nobles of the Landsmeet could see the smile._

_Alistair looked about nervously as he became the center of attention. "Yes-well. As-as your king I-I find that well…we must ma-march to the sou-south and I-I will-umm."_

"_What my future husband is meaning to say," Anora said stepping forward and saving Alistair. "Is that with the threat to the south every hand that can fight is needed. You will all leave the city this day and go back to your lands. Gather every solider, anyone who knows one end of a weapon from the other, and march south. You will each leave a portion of personal guards behind. Those men and women will march with our King south and wait for your return."_

"_But where shall we gather!?" One noble from the floor yelled. "Lothering has fallen. The south is fallen! But there has been no sighting of darkspawn for several days. Where will they strike next?"_

_Anora had nothing to say and Alistair was looking at Aedan, trying to gain some measure of guidance. Nodding his head in the direction of Arl Eamon he tried to give Alistair a hint of the staging location. Luckily Alistair caught on quickly. "We march for Redcliffe!" Alistair announced proudly. "If the darkspawn are truly in the south, then we shall meet them head on. We shall send word to the Dalish elves, the Dwarves, and the Circle of Magi to meet with us there. Lords and Ladies, we now march to save this land. For Ferelden!"_

"For what Aedan?" Alistair asked. "You made me King of Ferelden, and got me engaged to a beautiful woman. What more could I've asked for in this life?" He grinned awkwardly. He wasn't sure about the impending marriage. Sure Anora was beautiful and intelligent. But she was married to his half-brother. Obviously his face betrayed his thoughts when Aedan spoke-

"I know that you wanted to remain a Warden Alistair. And I'm sorry for taking that away from you." Aedan admitted.

Alistair sighed. "I won't lie and say that giving up the Wardens will be easy. But perhaps all those speeches Eamon gave me are finally starting to sink in. Grey Wardens have always done what was needed. And if I'm needed to be on the throne, then that's where I'll be."

"Now come on," Alistair said giving his arm a lighthearted punch. "Darkspawn are waiting for us end them. And I'd hate to leave them waiting."

Smiling at his friends attempt at humor Aedan nodded. "Right you are my King. Lead on."

* * *

The journey from Denerim had been uneventful. The Bannorn had followed the Queens orders to the letter. Leaving behind half of their personal guards to travel with the Wardens, those of the Bannorn made haste to return to their homes and gather their armies. Some had even sent carrier pigeons back to their homes with orders to begin marshaling all who could hold a weapon.

It was when they were less than a day from Redcliffe that they ran across their first sizeable amount of darkspawn. The small band of creatures where taken down with ease and not one soldier was lost in fight. But Aedan was uncomfortable with how close such a group was to Redcliffe. Ordering their troops to move as fast as possible they nearly exhausted themselves in trying to reach the village. Aedans worry had proven to be worthwhile. The village of Redcliffe, as well as the Keep, was under siege.

This was their first major battle against the darkspawn since Ostagar when the Wardens were massacred. The Wardens and their companions had charged headfirst into the battle. The soldiers with them however were a hesitant step behind them. For most of these men and woman, it would be the first time they ever saw a darkspawn let alone fought against one.

* * *

**Redcliffe**

Alim was breathing heavily as another as he lifted his staff to protect his head. The steel mages staff he wielded may not had been the most powerful staff in existence, but with time constraints it was the best he could acquire from the shops in Denerim. The edge of a darkspawn blade crashed down against the staff. The sheer force of the blow caused him to take a step back. The Hurlock Alpha he was fighting was far stronger than any normal darkspawn.

"Alim get down!" He heard Leliana shout from behind him just as the darkspawn raised his blade to strike again.

Trusting his bard with his life he dropped down to one knee before the darkspawn. The whistle of an arrow passed his ear coming to an abrupt stop in the throat of the Alpha. Thrusting his hand forward he muttered his incantation. Lighting shot out from his palms striking the Alpha before him dead before bouncing off and striking two other nearby darkspawn.

A soft hand on his arm helped him stand. "Are you alright my mage?"

The village of Redcliffe burned around them. The Keep still stood tall, un-breached by the horde. Around the two lovers the token force of guards from the different nobles were struggling against darkspawn more than twice their number. Aedan and Kallian stood side by side, their blades felling any unlucky enough to come within range. Alistair stayed close to the pair watching the backs. Natia and Zev worked in unison, distracting darkspawn and then slipping into their blind spots before ending them with precision. Lyna had found a higher perch away from the battle below, the elf was showing everyone why the Dalish archers were so feared. She fired one, sometimes even two or three, arrows at time. Each arrow bringing down another darkspawn. The battlefield looking like a pincushion where ogres had fallen and made a blood-splattered muscle mound.

Sten stood alone, the man a small army unto his self. Asala swung in wide arcs around the giant cutting darkspawn sometimes clean in half. Shale was busy smashing the darkspawn under her stone fists, while Oghren ran around the field laughing life a madman claiming that this was what he wanted. Morrigan had shape shifted into a giant spider and she was sending webs all across the field, trapping darkspawn and allowing others to finish off the helpless beasts. Wynne had stayed behind the front lines and as soon as the fighting started his old mentor had set up a place for the wounded. The old mage was moving faster than he'd ever seen; healing one solider after another and sending them back out into the field.

The force that marched with them may be outnumbered. But these men and women were the elites of the Bannorn, easily worth triple their own number in battle. The soldiers fought in practiced uniform. Always together in groups of no less than two or three defending each other.

"I'm fine," he said the Leliana sending out another Lightning bolt into a charging darkspawn. "Let's see this battle through."

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon before the village was back under their control. A few pockets of darkspawn still remained both within the village and outside, but for the most part the battle had been won.

Alim had withdrawn from the front lines by Aedan's orders when the horde began to become sparse within the village. He was now back with Wynne trying his best to heal whatever he could. The young man before him though was beyond his power. The human looked like he was hardly older than himself. The wound had been far too close to his heart and it'd taken far too long before he was seen too. Closing the man's eyes he looked up at the man who'd brought him in. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But he was with the Maker before you brought him."

The man closed his eyes. "Thank you for seeing him Master Mage," the said before turning and walking out.

As the man left two others entered. One the man's arms was bleeding profusely and twisted at an angle. Motioning for the man to sit down in front of him he began carefully removing his gauntlet. Bile rose up in his throat as he looked down at his now exposed arm. His bone was exposed and broken. "Darkspawn axe," the un-wounded one explained. "Cut right through Thorn's shield and into his arm."

"Hold him steady," Alim commanded him, focusing his power on the lines of pain in the injured man 'Thorn'. "I'll have to reset the bone and then heal the damage. Lucky he had a shield otherwise he wouldn't have a hand now."

With the wounded man held in place Alim gave a quick jerk on the man's arm, resetting the bone. The man yelled out in pain nearly causing Alim to flinch away from his task. Moving quickly we wove his healing into the wound. Bone and muscle reformed before their eyes. A few moments later Alim pulled back on his magic and backed away from the man suddenly very lightheaded.

Leliana was behind him immediately supporting him. The newly healed man looked in awe at his arm now as good as new. "T-thank you Master Mage. I-I'll never forget this!"

As the two men left Alim found his eyes closing. "Alim! Are you alright?"

Pushing himself away from Leliana he gave himself a mental shake. Looking back at her he tried to give a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. The battle earlier, and now this. I'm not sure how much I got left in me."

"Alim, we have more patients coming in!" Wynne shouted as she hovered over a young woman with two arrows in her midriff.

Pulling out a small vial from within his robes, he popped the cork and drained its contents. The lyrium burned his throat as he drank, but his body reacted almost immediately. His magic came back to life and he felt like he could take on the darkspawn horde on his own. "Alright," he said still reveling in the feel of fresh lyrium and rubbing his hands together in the cold air. "Let's get back to work!"

* * *

The victory against the darkspawn at Redcliffe had raised the morale of all involved. For the soldiers who accompanied the Wardens it showed that these creatures of legend could be defeated. For the Wardens and their companions it was another step towards avenging all those they lost. Mead and ale followed freely through the men and women that night. Laughter and sounds of celebration could be heard coming for the village for miles. Up within the Redcliffe Keep however, there was no such celebration.

As thoughts of celebration were beginning to enter the leader's minds, Riordan reappeared after having left the army two days prior on a suspicion. His somber attitude had quickly stilled all thoughts of celebration, and the news he brought dashed what little joy of victory was left. The Archdemon had proven itself to be far more cunning than anyone thought. While this small band of darkspawn was attacking Redcliffe, the Archdemon had the bulk of the horde move around the passing army. And now the horde was heading unchallenged for the heart of Ferelden. They would reach Denerim within two days' time.

"Maker," Bann Teagen breathed, "are you sure of this Warden Riordan?"

Riordan turned away from the group of them and faced the fire within the great hall. "Yes. I ventured in close enough to the horde to 'listen in' I guess you could call it. But that is not all. The Archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde." He shook his head to dispel thoughts of the upcoming battle.

Curses and whispers asking for the Makers protection spread like wild fire around the room. Aedan found himself holding back the scream of frustration that was threatening to be let loose. No matter what they did, it never seemed to be enough. They went looking for allies and they found themselves performing near impossible tasks. They ask for a land united and they have to dethrone a national hero. They achieved a minor victory, only to discover it was a ploy all along. It was all a plot by the Archdemon he though, let them garner all the allies they possibly could – then wipe them out just as easily and leave the whole of Ferelden to be taken without any resistance after the Wardens had been properly wiped from the land.

"Bann Teagan, send word out tonight that the celebration is to be stopped." Arl Eamon said, his red steel armor freshly polished. "We must begin a forced march at first light."

"No," Aedan said countermanding the order. "Let them celebrate this night. But send word out that we will be marching for Denerim at first light. Tell the men and woman to spend time with their families."

Eamon looked crossly at Aedan. "Hung over or still drunk soldiers will do us no good Commander."

"It took us days to reach Redcliff from Denerim. By the time we reach the city the effects of drink will have passed. The first day of marching may be difficult for some, but listen to them out there." Aedan waved to a nearby window where the sounds of celebration could be heard. "It has been a long time since they've had such a reason to celebrate. Taking it away from them now will only destroy what morale we've gained. Also, we must wait for our allies; the Dalish, the Circle, and the dwarves before we engage the horde. If we try and fight them with just the Bannorn alone, we will more than likely fail."

Eamon still didn't look totally convinced. "Very well Commander," Eamon conceded. "We will send word out that we march in the morning, but we will not stop the celebration."

"And what of our allies eh?" Natia asked. "How do we be lettin them know?"

"We'll send out carrier pigeons to the Bannorn telling them of our change in plans." Eamon said calling for scribes to fetch quill and ink. "We can also send word to King Aeducan in Orzammar, as well as First Enchanter Irving at the Circle. The problem is the Dalish."

Eamon faced Lyna as he spoke again. "I beg your forgiveness Warden Lyna. But your kin are very nomadic and hard to find. We may have to head to battle without them."

"I can find them." Alim said speaking up.

Eamon held his hands behind his back. "If I'm not mistaking it took you a long time to find the Dalish in the first place. The Brecillian Forest covers nearly a quarter of Ferelden. How do you expect to find a few clans of elves within that forest?"

Alim didn't back down from the Arl. "I'm a mage, remember? I have ways unavailable to most. Also, when last we left the Dalish they were begging to gather however many clans they could find here in Ferelden. They even told us where they would be gathering. It will take me a day or two to find them, and get them marching to Denerim."

"Then it's settled." Aedan said cutting off any further remark from Eamon. "We'll send word to the Bannorn, dwarves and the Circle while Alim goes and finds the Dalish. At the same time, Alistair will send a letter to Anora explaining what is happening."

Alistair was completely blindsided by the remark. "Wait…I'm going to be doing what?"

Shaking his head he faced his friend. "You'll be sending a letter to Anora explaining what happened here and tell her that the darkspawn are approaching the city and that we won't be able to reach her in time."

"Well, why do I have to do it?"

"You truly are dimwitted," Morrigan said sighing. "You're to be her husband, are you not?"

Alistair stood up straighter at Morrigan's jab. "Yes, you're right."

"Good. Now that it is settled, I fear that I must take my fellow Wardens aside somewhere private."

The six Wardens in the room looked curiously at Riordan as the Orlesian man spoke. "Why?" Aedan asked.

Riordan looked around at the assembled people in the room. "I fear there is one more thing we must talk about. And it is for the Wardens to hear alone."

"My study down the hall is at your disposal Wardens," Eamon said walking away. "You will have no fear of prying ears there."

Riordan gave a slight bow to the Arl. "You have my thanks Arl Eamon. Wardens, if you will please come with me. This shall not take long."

Aedan and the others filled out of the room and followed the elder Warden down the hall. Only Alim and Natia lagged behind and that was to reassure Leliana and Zev that they would be alright. Riordan opened the door to the Arl's study and then stood just within leaving enough room for the rest of them to enter. With all seven of them in the small room it was a tight fit, but there would be no need to raise their voices to speak.

Once they were all within the small room, Riordan shut the door and placed the latch down firmly. "Tell me Wardens," Riordan began still facing the door. "How much did Duncan tell you about the Archdemon?"

The young Wardens looked amongst each other unsure of where the conversation was going. "He told us that the Archdemon is one of the old Tevinter gods," Alim said. "That they were buried beneath the ground in the Deep roads. They'll slumber until the darkspawn find them, and release them."

Riordan nodded confirming it. "And did he tell you about why it must be that only a Grey Warden can kill an Archdemon.?"

They didn't have an answer for Riordan's question. "He-he never told us the reason," Aedan admitted. "But I assume that it has something to do with the taint within us."

Riordan cursed in Orlesian. "Yes, in part that is the truth. But it is not the entire truth."

Looking each of them in the eye Riordan waited until he was sure he had all of their attention before continuing. "The true form of the Archdemon is not a physical form at all. The dragon that you see is but a husk. Should anyone but a Warden slay the Archdemon, the old god will simply use the taint and transfer its essence into the nearest darkspawn it can find. However if a Warden strikes the final blow against it, the soul of the Archdemon will instead travel into the Warden."

"Ancestors tits," Natia cursed. "That don't sound too pleasant to da Warden doin the killin."

Riordan shook his head. "It is not. While the darkspawn are merely empty vessels, a Grey Warden is not. Within the body of a Warden, the essence of the Archdemon will be extinguished. As well as the essence of the Grey Warden."

Aedan felt nothing as the realization of what Riordan was saying settled in. He couldn't feel anything, he was completely numb. "So…the one who kills the Archdemon…dies?" Alistair asked.

Riordan nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

All of the Wardens in the room save Riordan went completely ashen. Aedan was sure that if he had a mirror he would see that he too had gone completely white in the face. "In ages past it has always fallen to the eldest among the Wardens to take the final blow." Riordan continued. "When the time comes, the blow should be mine to take. I fear that the taint will spare me no longer."

Aedan…he didn't know what he felt. Betrayed, fearful, worried…all emotions were brewing within him and none of them positive. "I know that this is a shock to you all. But this is why the secrets of the Wardens are so heavily guarded." Riordan continued. "Until the last Archdemon is slain, and perhaps even after, the Grey Wardens will be needed. Should our secrets of the Joining, our taint, our early deaths, or our sacrifice against the Archdemon become public knowledge; few if any would ever think of Joining. We have time however, until the last battle. I suggest you spend it with those you love. Maker be with us all."

And with that Riordan opened the door to the study and left the younger Wardens to truly digest what they'd just learned. One by one the Wardens left the room silently until only Aedan and Kallian were left. "Maker," Aedan whispered backing up into a seat on the wall and sliding down into it. "I-I guess I always suspected something… but to hear it… Maker I don't know what to think now."

Kallian remained silent. The red-haired city elf sat down on her lovers lap; her legs across his, her petite left arm behind his neck and her right hand running softly through the half inch of grayish beard on his face. "I-I like this on you Aedan. Makes you look…older. But I wouldn't like it like it if it grew much longer than this."

He could only stare at her with wonder. Even after hearing what they did, she was able to still be herself. Trying to give as much as he could to her he pulled her in closer, his arms wrapping around her armored waist. If this was truly to be his last few days, then he wanted to spend as much of it with her as possible.

Time was lost to the two lovers as they sat together. They were so involved with one another that an Ogre could've come crashing through the castle halls and they wouldn't have even noticed. No one came to bother them, perhaps they were told not to.

Finally turning his head away from the elf on his lap, he noticed that the candle on the Arls desk was at half its original height. "I guess we should get up now," He said removing his hand from Kallian's waist. "We should try and get some sleep before morning."

Kallian however wouldn't move. "Come on now," he said jokingly as he tried to pick her up. "It isn't polite to keep the darkspawn wai-"

Her fist closed down on his beard forcing him to keep quiet or risk losing some of his hair. "The bloody darkspawn and the bloody Archdemon can damn well wait! I won't move until you keep your promise Aedan Cousland!"

She spoke with a fire he hadn't seen in a long time. "Maker Kallian, what are you talking about?" He asked being careful about her hand in his beard.

Her eyes were looking at him; they were instead looking just past his head. "Have you forgotten already Aedan? Have you forgotten the promise you made?"

He was wrong. She wasn't looking past him. She was looking at her hand. More specifically, she was looking at the Cousland Crest that now decorated her delicate fingers. "Well-I mean that I-I mean are you sure that…we march to battle Kallian…Is this the time for such-"

"This may be our only time!" She said fiercely. "You promised me that you would be mine. Just as I promised you I would be yours. And those darkspawn and the Maker forsaken Archdemon can damn well wait until it's done!"

Aedan could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the elf in his lap. "Maker…Kallian are you sure this is what you want?"

Her hand let go of his beard and she began to smooth it. "L-Leliana can officiate our wedding. I mean-she was a Lay Sister after all. An-and Alistair is King, he can do whatever he wants and let us do whatever we want! I-I lost Neleros before we were to be wed, and I-I just don't want history to repeat itself. But-but if you-if you don't want to marry me then-"

He silenced her by kissing her soft lips as best he knew how. "Will you marry me Kallian Tabris," he asked breathlessly. "Tonight?"

Perhaps the news of the Archdemon and the sacrifice had done more to her than he thought. Or perhaps his kiss was better than he thought, because he had to repeat his question several times with her giggling against his throat demanding that he ask her again and again.

Which is how he found himself not an hour later kneeling next her in the Chapel of Andraste within Redcliffe. Before them stood Leliana, the Chant of Light in her hands. Alim and Alistair had been roused from their rooms to stand with Aedan, while Natia and Lyna stood for Kallian. The rest of their companions as well as the servants and nobles present within the Keep stood behind the couple within the Chapel. As Leliana finished her sermon she asked that the two stand and face each other in order to say their vows.

Taking his mother's ring from Alim he slid the gold band onto her slim finger again Aedan held her small hands in his larger ones and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. His hands were shaking as he held hers "I-I Aedan Cousland take you, Kallian Tabris as my wife." _'In this life and the next my love.'_ "Everything that I have, I give to you." _'I don't have much, but I give you my love for all eternity.'_ "I shall forsake all others beside you. I shall love you. Cherish you. Take care of you in sickness and in health." _'Even should I pass to the next life within the next few days I will watch over you forever Kallian.' _"I am yours. For now and forever."

Kallian took his father's ring from Lyna and slid it onto his own finger. "I Kallian Tabris, take you Aedan Cousland as my husband." Her voice never wavered, her hands never shook. Maker couldn't she at least pretend to be nervous? "Everything that I have, I give to you. I shall forsake all others beside you. I shall love you. Cherish you. Take care of you in sickness and in health. I am yours. For now and forever."

Their vows said and rings exchanged Leliana stepped forward again and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "In the name of our Maker, and his bride Andraste', I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Feeling more than slightly bashful about kissing in public, Aedan took Kallian into his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers. He tried for a quick modest kiss, but his new bride had other ideas. Her thin arms held him firmly in place and her lips attacked his with hunger. Aedan lost himself in her kiss. The noise of the crowd cheering around them lost to them. All his attention focused on his wife in his arms.

* * *

Alim found it strange that even with the threat of death before him, he was accepting of it. No matter what, one of them would die in a few days. Riordan said that he would be the one to make the final blow, but they couldn't count on that. Alistair would not be able, or more correctly none of them, would allow him to make the final blow. Ferelden needed their King, but more importantly it needed the change that Alistair could bring to it. During their wedding, it was almost like an unspoken pact passed between Lyna, Natia, and himself. They would try their best to keep both Aedan and Kallian alive also. That left it down to almost a one and three chance that he'd be dead in the next few days.

Sitting down at his writing desk he formed small flames at his fingertips and placed them at the candles on the desk. Drawing from his pack he retrieved his journal. He had a lot of things to do before they began to march. There were tales to finish and messages to leave. Dipping his quill in his ink bottle he began to write.

Hearing the door open behind him he turned the page he was currently writing on. There was only one who'd even have a reason to come to him, let alone be able to open a door and walk in with barely a sound, and she didn't need to see what he'd written, not yet at least. Feeling two arms wrap around his shoulder's he leaned back into her embrace. "What troubles you my mage?"

He was fighting a losing battle with his tears. "I-I just…the battle in a-a few days…"

Removing himself from her arms he stood and faced her. Her eyes were wide with concern and it tore at his heart what he was about to do. "Leliana… you know that y-you don't need to go with us."

Her eyes went from confused to slightly hurt and then just as quickly to concerned. Not allowing him to say anything further she stepped up and took him into her arms forcing his head into her shoulder.

"Maker Alim," Leliana whispered into his ear. "What did Riordan say to you all?"

He wanted to tell her everything. Of his short life span, of his possible sacrifice, of his silent oath with Lyna and Natia. But-but he couldn't. Instead he only held onto her, trying to take whatever comfort he could from her. Tears unbidden came running down his eyes running onto her leather armor and delicate skin. "Oh Alim," she cooed feeling his tears. "It's alright my love. You can cry here with me. No one will know. No one will see. Let me take all of your pain away."

He wanted to push her away. Tell her to leave that very night. Lie to her and say he never loved her, anything to get her from coming to the last battle. Anything to save her from seeing him die. But-but he couldn't. He was too selfish. He wanted her with him, wanted her warmth, her comfort, but most of all, he wanted her until the end. Pulling back from her, he was struck with just how truly beautiful she was. Even through tear stained eyes, her own eyes red from tears, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"W-what would you do if-if you knew you were going to die?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Leliana looked at him curiously but answered him none the less. "I would make the most of the time I had left then," she answered. "With the one I care for most in the world. But why ask this? Is it about the battle we march for?"

He nodded not trusting himself to speak.

His beautiful bard smiled, her beauty only escalating. "You doubt yourself in battle my love. I've seen you strike down a horde of enemies with one hand and yet save a child with your other. We will both finish this tale together my love."

"Skill in battle won't matter against the Archdemon." He said out loud before he could catch himself.

Leliana, ever the bard, caught onto his slip almost immediately. "Alim…what are you saying?"

Alim pulled away from her and turned away. He-he couldn't let her see him right now. Didn't trust himself enough to let her see him. "Alim," her voice was right behind him. "Is-is something going to happen with the Archdemon. Is that why Riordan wanted to see you all?"

Squeezing his eyes tightly he balled his fist up. The pain of holding it in from her was almost unbearable. Her strong yet soft hands wrapped around his chest and he felt her head rest against his back. "I-I-I don't want you to die."

Well, it was the truth. He was scared of her getting hurt, of her dying in the upcoming battle. But it was not what caused him such despair. Leliana sighed against his back almost as if she knew he was lying. "We can all die tomorrow Alim." She said softly. "Or the next day. In battle or in our bed waiting for time to claim us. We all die eventually my love."

Turing in her grip he faced her. Her tear stained face caused his heart to ache. "Then what do we do Leliana?"

Her lips touched lightly against his own. "We love each other Alim." She said backing the both of them towards the bed. "And leave the rest in the Makers hands." He followed her and laid down beside her, not wanting to break the physical touch from her a moment. He didn't know how much longer he would have to hold her, but for tonight – they would have each other. Perhaps they would not have each other long, but they had tonight.

* * *

Kallian could hardly keep her hands off of her new husband…yes her husband, as he led the two of them through the halls of Redcliffe. Leliana had barely managed to finish her eulogy before the two her almost sprinting out of the Chapel and to their room. And for once, the cat calls and remarks of Natia and Zev did not disturb her in the least. The next few days would be spent on the road and in battle. She had every intention of making this a night to remember, for the both of them. If either of them died in the coming days – they would have had time together as man and wife.

Reaching their room she couldn't even get their door open before Aedan pushed her up against it. His strong hands slid down her sides and hips, cupping behind her bottom and lifting her off the ground. Wrapping her legs around him she let her arms slide around his neck as his lips attacked her neck. Maker! Did this man…her husband…know what he was doing to her! "Aedan…" she panted his lips never leaving her skin. "Inside… now!"

She felt him shift her weight, one his hands coming free while the other still held her. The pressure against her back lessened as the door opened and the two nearly fell into the warm room. She was so involved in him and him with her, that neither noticed the lithe figure that was standing before the fireplace.

"T'would seems as if I've come at an inopportune time."

With a yelp Kallian jumped off of her husband, her feet landing gently on the floor and two daggers spinning into her hands. Aedan was not as dexterous as her however. The culmination of someone in their room, their time being interrupted, her pushing off of him, and the weight of his armor caused her poor husband to fall hard onto the stone floor.

Morrigan was standing before the low burning fire in their room when they returned. Her face was slightly red either from amusement or in embarrassment at finding the two in such a state. "Do not be alarmed," she said without facing them. "'Tis only I."

"Morrigan? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She asked confused as to why Morrigan was in Aedan and her room.

"I am fine. 'Tis you both who is in danger." She turned and walked towards them a few steps. "I know what happens when a Grey Warden kills an Archdemon . I know that the one who lands the final strike dies."

She heard Aedan rising from the floor as she sheathed her daggers. "How do you know that?!" He demanded. "We're Wardens and we didn't even know of this until just now."

"'Twas my mother who taught the secrets of the Wardens, but 'tis not important now. What is important is that I have a way around this. I can make it so that you can kill the Archdemon, but ensure that all of you still live to tell the tale after."

Kallian swallowed hard. Looking to her side she met Aedans grey eyes. The curiosity in his eyes matched her thoughts. If there was a chance, no matter how small, to survive then they would be willing to listen to her. "Tell us more Morrigan." She said barely even recognizing her own voice. She wasn't sure whether it was her logical or emotional side that wished to hear more, but she would listen.

Morrigan seemingly took everything in stride as if she was expecting this. "'Tis a spell that I offer, an old spell from before the time of the Chantry. Blood magic some lesser learned might call it. But 'tis your only chance for all of you to survive."

She felt Aedan tense at the mention of blood magic. She had a similar reaction. But, the Wardens never turned down something that would give them an advantage over the darkspawn. "What would you need us to do?" Aedan asked softly, his voice hitching but strong.

The witch sat down on the edge of their bad and gave them a small smile. "What I propose is this. Aedan will lay with me tonight. From our union a child will be conceived. A child born with the taint, but yet immune to it. And when the time comes to kill the Archdemon I will be by your side. When the Archdemon dies the taint in the child will draw the Archdemon to it. Thus sparing you all."

A wave of jealousy and bile rose in Kallian as Morrigan talked. The jealousy came from the thought of Morrigan sleeping with Aedan, and the bile from the thought of sacrificing a child to end the Archdemon. "And what would happen to the child after? Would it die too?" She asked, her voice edged with venom. Would it even be fair to Aedan, if she thought she could stomach this proposal, to have a chance of a child only to have it ripped away as easily?

"The child would have yet to fully take on a life of its own. So the Archdemon would die, and the child would live on; albeit slightly different." Morrigan answered slowly.

"Altered how?" Aedan asked.

Morrigan suddenly seemed to find something very interested on her finger nails. "The Archdemon would die, but its power would be transferred to the unborn child. When the child is born it will have its own soul, but it will also have the power of the dead old god."

That shocked the both of them. "And what would happen to the child after the battle?"

"'Tis of no concern of yours. Once the battle is over, I will leave. And one part of this bargain would be that you both would have to swear never try to find me or the child."

"How is it that you even know of this 'spell' Morrigan?" Aedan asked his voice suddenly harsh.

"'Twas mother's true purpose for sending me with you Aedan," Morrigan replied with a shrug. "She'd been preparing me my whole life for this one moment."

Kallian wanted to go through with the deal, she really did. A chance to live with Aedan. A chance for all of them to live. But thoughts of the child held her back. Would the child be good? Would it grow up to be evil? Would it become a mage like the Tevinter Mages who sundered the Veil? Could it become tainted and yet another Archdemon that one of them would have to destroy later on? If so, could either of them do it?

"No." Aedan's voice was so soft that she thought she imagined it for a minute. "I-I can't do it Morrigan."

Morrigan's face fell. "I-it need not be you Aedan." She said quickly. "Alim and Alistair are both Wardens. They could father the child as well. But Riordan has been tainted far too long for it to work with him."

"No." Aedan said this time more forcefully. "You're asking us to bring into this world a power that I wouldn't even trust my own mother with. A-and if it was Flemeths idea originally…then I can't go through with it."

Morrigan's eyes bristled with unshed tears. "Don't you see?! I don't offer you this because of my mother. I'm giving you both a way out. Mother may have given me this task originally, but 'tis me, not Flemeth, who offers it to you now." Her eyes lowered and her voice became weak. "Please…haven't you both suffered enough? Haven't you both sacrificed enough? Please…let me do this for you, for the both of you. You all saved me more than once. Let me save you now."

'_She's right,'_ Kallian thought. '_Haven't we been through enough so far? Aedan's family dead, the people we were supposed to trust betrayed us. My people sold into slavery. And-and we just got married! We deserve happiness! We've more than earned the right to say no to our fate!'_

Kallian began to shift her weight towards Morrigan, she was ready to go with her friends plan and convince Aedan, no matter how much it hurt her, to go through with it – or she would find Alim or Alistair and convince them if her husband would be so stubborn. "You bitch! Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Aedan's yell and the frightful look in his steely eyes made her freeze. Why was he so angry? It made sense that he wouldn't want to spend 'time' with the witch when his wife was so close to him, it was an intimate act that she spoke of. "Did you think I wouldn't notice!?" He demanded marching on Morrigan. "Your mother used this same trick against me when I fought against her! You taught me how to recognize it and how to overcome it! Why did you think it would work now?"

The pitiful look on Morrigans face vanished, and with it went Kaliians compulsion to go through with Morrigan's plan. Maker, what had she been thinking? "I was only trying to save the both of you!" Morrigan yelled back standing toe to toe with Aedan. "You all are the only friends, no, the only family I've ever truly known! 'Tis it so strange that I would do whatever necessary to see that you all live!"

Aedan was visibly trying to reign in his anger. "You can help us by staying by our side. You can help us by fighting with us and by honoring our decisions. Not-not like this!"

Morrigan looked over to her. But-but she felt the same way. And it showed. "Then you are both fools!" Morrigan shouted heading for the door. "And I will not stand by and watch all of you throw your lives away when 'tis not necessary."

"Morrigan wait!" She yelled trying to stop her friend from leaving. "We've been through so much Morrigan. Please, stay with us and help us till the end."

Morrigan whirled on her. The witch's eyes were wide and scary. "I offered you both my help and you both in turn spat on my offer. Well, I won't be here to watch you throw your lives away."

Morrigan turned her back on them both again and threw open the door. The Witch of the Wilds looked back once more before the door shut behind her. It may have been a trick of the light, but Kallian could've sworn that Morrigan was crying.

As the door shut behind her friend cutting her off from them forever Kallians knees gave out and she sank to the floor crying. "Kallian," Aedan said beside her in and instant and wrapping her in his powerful arms. "We'll be alright my wife. I swear it."

Kallian looked up at her husband through tear stained eyes. This isn't how she wanted to spend her wedding night. As a weeping mess on the bedroom floor. "Tell me what to do my love," Aedan said pulling her in close. "Tell me how to make your pain go away and I will do it. Anything for you. I hate to see you like this."

Unbidden an urge began to swell within her. She was a new wife. She had a handsome husband, and despite Morrigans untimely interruption. There was one thing she wanted more than anything. Mustering enough energy to return his embrace she placed her lips close to his ear. "Be with me now my husband," she whispered huskily. "Now, until the end, and then forever after."

* * *

Standing in the darkness of the woods, the so called 'Witch of the Wilds' gazed up at the Castle of Redcliffe and the room where her only two friends now lay. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that they would not accept her offer. She couldn't stand to stand by and watch the two of them die. They had accepted her, defended her, fought for her, and made her feel as if she had truly found a home. And now, she was leaving them.

_'Coward'. _Her heart sang. She knew it to be true. She was a coward, of the worst sort. The only good thing to come of her leaving, was that Flemeths plan to take her child with the power of the Archdemon would be ruined. Ever since she had read her mother's true grimoire, she had known that was her plan. If she could absorb a child that had the Archdemons power, she would become almost god-like in the amount of power she would hold. But she would have to conceal herself from the ancient witch. If her mother wanted to take her body – she would have to hide.

Feeling a slight warmth run down her cheek, she reached up and wiped it away. Tears. She had never cried about anything before. Not even when her mother destroyed her mirror.

That thought brought another. Reaching into her travel bag she pulled out her most prized piece. The golden weaved mirror that Kallian had bought for her back in Orzammar. It was then that she realized what it felt to have a friend, and when Aedan attacked Flemeth for her, she discovered what it felt like to have someone care for your safety.

Pulling back her arm she prepared to throw it into the night. Her arm stopped midflight, the mirror still tightly clasped in her hand.

She couldn't destroy it. She just couldn't. Looking back up at the castle one last time she prepared to leave. "Good bye my friends." She whispered into the night. "I hope that you will both forgive me. But I could not stand the thought of watching you two die. Please. Forgive me."

Changing shape back into the wolf, the Witch of the Wilds ran off into the woods. Never once looking back at the castle and the people she had learned to call something she never had before. Her family. Her pained howls pierced the dark night but it was a cry of pain not weakness.

* * *

Before the sun rose above the horizon, Kallian awoke to find the room she shared with Aedan still slightly illuminated by the dying embers that rested in the fireplace. Her husband's chest was slowly rising and falling beneath her as she rested on his chest. Maker, why did dawn have to come so soon? Why did they have to fight? Haven't they both suffered enough? Haven't they earned the right to stay happy for a little while longer?

Above her she heard a slightly whistling as Aedan began to snore. Raising her head up off his bare chest she gazed loving at her husband. He was such a good man. But…if there was one thing they would have to work on…it was his snoring! He wasn't too bad…most of the time. But when he got going…she swore that the dreams of a Grey Warden couldn't block out the unholy racket.

"None of that now!" She said bringing her husband back from the Fade. "We only have this one night together as husband and wife. I'll not have you ruin it by sleeping…or snoring!"

Shaking his head groggily Aedan looked down his nose at her. A light smile on his lips. "Maker Kallian…what-what time is it?"

She shrugged. "Sometime before dawn I would guess. Does it matter? No one has come to wake us…so we still have time." Her eyes twinkled with that conspiratorial glint that he loved so much.

Crawling on top of him she felt that he was more than ready, and willing to continue. A throaty moan escaped her as his hands drew her down onto him. Maker! Love making was almost sweeter now that they were married! His hands caressed down her slight curves and he shuddered at the loving touch.

Nothing could last truly forever though and as the two lovers reached their peaks and bathed in the afterglow, the morning light was filtering fully thought the sole window in their room. "I guess it's time," Aedan side regretfully.

She couldn't keep the hint of pride from going through her as she noticed how out of breath and how reluctant he was to leave the comfort of her side. But…he was right. As much as she wished to stay with him, in this room, forever…they could not. The feeling was terribly mutual.

In almost ritualistic of fashion they began to gather each other's armor and started to long process of dressing one another. Aedan went first, naked as the day he born he kissed every inch of her skin before placing each piece of Dragon Scale leather in its place. Once finished, she proceeded to do the same to him. Her fingers danced along every hard inch of him, trying to burn every inch of him into her mind. This could be the last time either of them had the chance to do this.

No words were spoken during. Each of them knew in their own minds what they were doing. Should one or the other perish, the one left behind want to remember every inch. With all in its place the two held each other in their arms.

-_Knock-Knock-_ "Warden Commander…Arl Eamon has begun marshaling the troops as asks your presence down on the field."

Aedan looked at the door. Kallian wanted to kill whoever was on the other side. Maker…couldn't they have just five more minutes?! "We'll be down soon." Aedan called back to whoever was one the other side of the door.

His eyes turned back to her. Steely grey met emerald green. "Shall we, Kallian Cousland?"

Just hearing that, even once, sent a wave of joy she never thought possible through her. Trying her best to smile up at him she stepped back from his embrace. "Yes, Aedan Cousland. Let's go."

* * *

Queen Anora Mac Tir of Ferelden was sitting in the Throne room of listing with her newly appointed general Ser Cauthrien as the newly appointed captain of the guard, Captain Kylon ran through a report on the cities readiness. "Unfortunately with your husband's departure most of the soldiers left with him. We have begun taking in recruits from across the city, including the Alienage at command my Queen. But the training of these new soldiers is slow. Most of them have never even seen a sword, spear, or bow before in their lives. Also, properly arming our soldiers is starting to become a problem as well."

Anora tried paying as close as attention as she could…but for some reason she couldn't. She was felling…anxious. No. That wasn't right. She was feeling…something…but she couldn't place what it was. Could she…could she be worried for the Wardens? For Alistair?

She gave a slight laugh at the thought, the manic nature of it startling the room. She'd felt little worry as Calian left for war, granted they'd been married for years and their marriage wasn't the best. But…even though she'd only talk to Alistair a few times…there was something about him. Sure she would have a few things to work on him with…but perhaps, with her guidance of course, he could become a decent monarch.

The doors to the Throne room were thrown open and a lone solider ran up towards the three of them. "My queen I-"

"Have you no manners solider?" Cauthrien yelled standing between herself and the approaching solider. "Can you not see the queen is busy!?"

The solider seemed to collect himself and fell to one knee before them. "I beg your pardon my queen. But a message for from the King has arrived by way of messenger bird with orders to take it to you immediately."

Rising from her throne she approached the man and took the offered letter. "Thank you solider. You are dismissed." She said opening the letter.

_My Queen Anora,_

_ I wish that I were writing this to you with the news that the Archdemon is slain and that the war was over. However, that is not the case. This Archdemon has proven far more cunning than any of us could've predicted. While using part of its horde to draw us away, the dragon now leads the bulk of the horde towards Denerim. They will reach the walls of Denerim within two to three days._

_ We are making all haste to pull back and come to the city, however I fear that it will take us far too long to reach the city, and the darkspawn shall arrive before us. Forgive me for asking this of you my Queen, but you must try and hold the city until we can arrive. But…if holding the city is impossible, please save as many as you can and flee the city. Homes can be rebuilt…families cannot._

_ We will make all travel as quickly as possible for the city…but I do not know how the battle will fair. Recent news has me worried. I have also left instruction with the Bannorn, that should the battle turn ill and it should come that I fall, that you will retain your rightful place as Queen._

_ May the Maker watch over you, my Queen._

_ King Alistair Theirin_

Anora felt her stomach sink, the bile rise to her mouth and her teeth clenched at the news. The dreadful feeling was not out of fear for what could possibly happen to Alistair…it was the fear about something like this happening. She wasn't mad at Alistair, or the Wardens for letting darkspawn get around them. The beasts were unpredictable at best. "My Queen, what news of the King?"

Anora turned and looked at the two soldiers behind her. "The darkspawn have outmaneuvered our King and now approach our city walls. At best we have two days to prepare."

"Maker save us," Kylon whispered.

Going back to her throne she addressed the two. "I want you both to gather every man, woman, human or elf who can wield a sword or shoot a bow half decently. Arm them, and train them as best as possible. There are a couple of ships still in the harbor, I want you to see that they are loaded up with children and I want the boats sailing for Gwaren by nights fall. Anyone not training is to see to the cities defenses and get us ready for a siege. That is all. Dismissed."

Both soldiers bowed to their queen before quickly leaving to do her bidding. "Erlina," she called out.

On command her handmaiden stepped out from the shadows she was hiding in. "Yes my lady?"

Standing she motioned for the elf to follow as she walked out of the hall. "I want you to see that my armor, mace, and shield are ready. I intend to stand with the soldiers of Denerim in this fight."

"As you wish, my Lady." Erlina left the queen alone in the throne room and Anora let a silent prayer to the Maker out. This was it. The finality of the Blight was looming and she could feel it in her bones. The feeling was one of immense dread.

* * *

**Well there we are! Chapter 23 is done! Please leave a review if ya feel so inclined! I really enjoy reading all of your comments! And once again a big thank you to Apollo Wings for all of your work!**

**See ya all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	24. The Battle for Denerim

**Chapter 25**

Denerim. The heart of Ferelden and the seat of the Theirin bloodline, was in flames. Darkspawn prowled both within and without the cities walls. The cries of those unfortunate enough to be captured could barely be heard as battle raged around them. Standing upon a hill overlooking the Western Gate Aedan Cousland, noble, Warden Commander, and husband looked over the burning city. His heart lurched as thoughts of that fateful night over half a year ago reared its ugly head once again. His home…the burning, the cries for mercy that went unheard…everything painful about that night came back to him as he looked over the capital.

A small hand crept into his. His wife, a city elf, and his fellow Warden, Kallian Cousland stood by his side. Although…he never did ask if the elven women took their husbands surname. But…she didn't raise any protest to him calling her it…so he stuck with it. Behind the two stood all of their friends and companions waiting for the battle to begin. Wolf…his ever present companion since the mabari was but a pup. Alistiar: the bastard son of Maric and heir to Ferelden's throne. Alim; an elf born mage and his love Leliana an Orlesian bard turned Lay Sister of the Chantry. Natia who was born Casteless and was now sister-in-law to the King of Orzammar. Zev, an assassin once sent to kill them and later became on their greatest friends. Lyna; a Dalish elf who'd lost the love of her life twice…once to the mirror and the second time to her own dagger. Sten; a foreigner to these lands who now fought for his _kadan_ after having found a way to redeem his honor. Ogrhen; a once renowned and respected warrior who'd drowned himself in drink after his wife left him behind to chase a legend. Shale; a dwarf warrior who hundreds of years ago offered herself up to the smith Caridin and was placed into a body of stone. And Wynne; an elderly mage who many may consider an abomination for her association with the spirit of Faith who now kept her heart beating long past its time.

Behind them stood over a thousand men, elves, and dwarves. Nobles, serfs, caste, casteless, magi, Templars, hunters, mercenaries…those from all walks of life now gathered here for one single purpose…to end to the Blight. Aedan had never seen so many, from so many backgrounds, gathered into one place at one time. And…this was only a third of the gathered army.

-_Flashback-_

_Less than a half day's march from the city of Denerim, the army of the Bannorn had halted on the Western Road and waited for their allies to gather. The Dalish had beaten them there. Alim had left the morning after his and Kallian's wedding in order to find the Dalish and lead them…and he had not disappointed. The Magi and Templars arrived at the same time as the dwarves having met up with them on the northern edge of Lake Calenhad. With the armies assembled and the sun rising, the leaders met in a large pavilion that had been erected._

_All of the Ferelden Wardens, including the Orlesian Warden Riordan were inside the tent. Every Bann and Arl of Ferelden was present within the pavilion. The Keeper Lanya represented the Dalish. High King Duran Aeducan represented his dwarven warriors from within his stone carriage, his way of keeping the stone within him when not called to fight in the open with the rest of the troops. First Enchanter Irving along with Knight Commander Gregoir, who'd been staring daggers at the Dalish Keeper once he spotted the staff on her back, were representing the magi and Templars respectively. Much to Alim's joy, the First Enchanter had brought along a new staff for him. The pole of the staff was as thick as elf's wrist. At one end of the staff there was an intricate Dragon head holding a glowing blue globe in its open mouth, while the reverse end had a straight blade attached to it._

_At the moment every ear was listening to Alim as he moved pieces around a map of Denerim. His shapeshifting ability had proven to be extremely useful when scouting. "The Western Gate has fallen to the darkspawn, and now they're running rampart through the northern side of the city. All but one of the bridges crossing the river through the city have been destroyed, and by the looks of it, the northern side of the city has been abandoned. Unfortunately, there looks to be a few pockets of darkspawn that managed to cross the river and are now attacking the southern section. The majority of the however darkspawn are still outside the city walls and are focused on the Southern Gate. I don't think it will hold for long."_

"_What of the Queen?" Bann Alfstanna asked. "Any word of her?"_

_Alim shook his head. "No. I couldn't find her. The Archdemon caught onto me and I barely got out of there before it turned me into a roast."_

"_The Queen more than likely abandoned the northern part of the city when the Western Gate fell." Arl Eamon said looking over the map. "Within the city there are a number of choke points that could the darkspawn for a time. The river separating the city is one. The most fortified positions remaining in the city are the Royal Palace, Fort Drakon, and the Alienage. Anora was taught the art of war by her father. If she is anywhere…she will be at one of those strongholds."_

"_Either way we waste time here!" Bann Teagan said coming forth. "We must head out now! With a strong march we can reach the city gates by suns down!"_

"_I agree with Teagan," Eamon said standing. "We must head out immediately."_

"_Have you lost all sense Surfacer?" King Aeducan asked, his voice rising from the open side of the stone carriage. "The darkspawn are craftier than you can possibly imagine. And fighting them at night, in an area they control, is crazy."_

"_Then what are we supposed to do then!" Bann Sighard shouted stepping up to Aeducan carriage. "Let all those in the city die!? Would you think the same if it were a dwarven city and not a human one?"_

_Aeducan didn't back down. "There are choke points within the city. The darkspawn are isolated either to the north or the outside the southern gate. Even if the gate falls there are strong holds in the city. Also, our troops are exhausted. If we march now we risk reaching the battle our men will be ready to fall over from pure exhaustion!"_

"_Then what would you have us do King Aeducan?" Aedan asked._

"_We wait till nightfall," Aeducan said, his voice booming in the enclosure. __"Give our soldiers a time to recover their strength. Once the sun falls we march for Denerim, arriving with the sun in the sky, all day to fight."_

"_And what if the darkspawn decide to abandon the city and head after us?" Arl Wulfe asked._

"_I'm not saying this strategy is fool proof…but I believe that it's a risk we have to take." Aeducan admitted._

"_And what of the Archdemon Wardens?" Lanaya asked. "How do you plan to fight a dragon…and should we interfere?"_

"_If possible avoid confrontation with the dragon." Riordan said stepping forward. "It is the Grey Wardens duty to defeat it. I will take care of luring the beast to the ground. All of the rest of you just have to focus on keep the horde away from us while we are fighting the Archdemon. And once the beast discovers that we've taken the field…it will target us. We are both the bait and the trap for the dragon. But in order to truly lure the Archdemon down we will have to set up at a high place. The top of Fort Drakon will be our best bet."_

"_So…what is to be our way of attack then Commander?" Arl Wulfe asked looking over the map and the scattered pieces._

_Fighting the urge to bite his fingers Aedan focused on the map. Maker…less than a year ago his biggest worry was trying to figure out how to avoid more marriage proposals and now…here he was leading an army larger than any since the time of the rebellion. "The Western Gate will be our way into the city." He said trying to keep an authoritative air to his voice. "A third of the army will accompany the Wardens and I to the Western Gate. Once we've seized the gate, I'll take a small force into the city, while the rest guard the gate. Once in the city we'll head to the Market Place and then cross the bridge into the Alienage. From there we can head down to the Royal Palace and then to Fort Drakon. If we find the Queen or any survivors within the city, we will make sure that they are secure before moving on."_

"_The other two thirds of the army, including all of the cavalry, will engage the darkspawn at the Southern Gate. Your job is to distract the main body of the horde as much as possible and to keep them from getting into the city."_

"_A fair plan Warden…but what will happen to the darkspawn once the Archdemon is slain?" Teagan asked._

"_Once the dragon is dead, the others will flee." Riordan commented. "The only reason they've come above the ground in such numbers is because of the Archdemon. Without it leading them…they will cower and retreat back to the Deep roads."_

"_Then our course is set." Eamon said with a note of finality. "Come night fall we march for the city!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Maker…there are more than I thought there would be." Alistair remarked looking over the mass of darkspawn surrounding the Western Gate. "Think we can do this?"

"We have to Alistair," he said his hand never leaving that of his wife. "It is up to you to remind the men of this now."

Alistair nodded. "You're right. Guess I couldn't put this off forever. Never thought my first public address would be to an army though…well…wish me luck!"

Jogging a slight distance away Alistair jumped up onto a small formation of rocks that was just high for the entire army to see him. "Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde! Gaze upon them now, but do not fear them! The ones standing with me today are men, elves, and dwarves! All brothers and sisters of Ferelden! All born of different status, but each now stand side by side! They have risen through the ranks of the Grey Wardens! They are proof that glory is within reach of us all! They have survived despite all the odds against them! And without them, none of us would be here! Today, we save Denerim! Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan! But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice! Today we march!" Alistair shouted raising Marics sword high. "For Ferelden!" Marics sword pointed towards Denerim. "For the Grey Wardens!"

Elven, dwarvish, and human war cries met the end of the King's speech. Weapons screeched and rattled as they were drawn from their sheaths. As one the mass of humans, elves, and dwarves ran down the hill towards the city.

* * *

The darkspawn gathered by the gate, altered by the cries of battle, quickly tried to mount a defense against the oncoming charge. Marbari war hounds, their four legs carrying them far faster than the soldiers, closed the distance quickly. Just before the mabaris hit the darkspawn arrows came down on the horde piercing their front lines and dropping defenses. The claws, teeth, and sheer weight of the mabari tore through the darkspawn breaking down their lines as the dogs reached them just after the volley.

Blades drawn, Aedan cried out as he reached his first darkspawn. His blades whirled through the air as the unprepared Hurlock Duncans sword to its arms and Starwrath to its neck. Passing the fallen creature he attacked low cutting out the knees of another Hurlock sending it to the ground disarmed and defenseless. A genlock ran towards him. Aedans armored foot met the face of the approaching genlock sending it to the ground as Starwrath came down ending the darkspawn.

All around him steel met steel as the Wardens and their allies clashed with the darkspawn. The suddenness and strength of their attack had caught the darkspawn completely unaware and they were being pushed back to the gates quickly. Kallian spun around him, her daggers stabbing and slashing faster than the eye could see. Her nimble body was able to dance around attacks from the darkspawn and she countered with precession attacks that either crippled or killed her targets.

Alim was using his new staff like he'd been born with it in his hand. The bladed end was sharp enough to pierce through light darkspawn armor and each creature that was hit with the orbed end was hit with lighting and thrown to the ground dead. Lyna kept her bow out. Her arrows flew one after another each one finding their marks within the necks, underarms, and eyes of darkspawn. And whenever one of the creatures got too close the reinforced bow was able to deflect the weapons of the darkspawn and give her time to lash out with her dagger.

Natia acted as a shadow on the battlefield. Her little form dropped out from sight only to have her suddenly appear again behind a darkspawn, her blades buried in their backs. Alistair fought with his brothers shield in one hand and his father's sword in the other. The enchanted shield protected the King from any arrow or blade of the darkspawn and the well-crafted blade cut through darkspawn one after another.

Soon the line of darkspawn could no longer hold their positions and were quickly fleeing to back within the city gates. Chasing after the retreating darkspawn Starwrath was able to easily cut through the back of any enemy within its reach. Just within the gates of the city Aedan was hit with _déjà vu_. The city was in ruins and alive with fire. Darkspawn were running about trying to raise some form of defense against the attack. Everything he saw reminded him vividly of the vision the Archdemon had shown him when it promised to raze Denerim to the ground.

Letting loose a war cry of his own he charged through the gates; the burning buildings around him did not deter his cause…it enraged him. He would not let the Archdemon and the darkspawn win!

Soldier after soldier poured in through the open gate, cutting down anything that dared hinder them. A mixture of genlocks, hurlocks, shrieks, and a few ogres met the army within the city. However numerous they were though…they were no match for the skill of the warriors that the Wardens had gathered. Dalish arrows found targets from dozens of yards away, taking advantage of any weakness in the darkspawn armor. The strength of the Dwarven axes cut darkspawn almost in half. The shields of the Bannorn kept away almost all attacks and their blades countered with deadly precision. Mages stood tall among the assembled mass. Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Rocks shot out from the staffs and hands of the mages felling dozens of darkspawn at a time. Their healing magic ensured that anyone wounded would soon be standing and fighting again. The Templars ever vigilant cut off the darkspawn emissaries from using their magic against them; while at the same time acting as a wall of steel to protect their mage charges.

Darkspawn were quickly becoming harder and harder to find. "_Huzzah!"_ Aedan shouted cutting down the last darkspawn in his line of sight.

Cries of 'huzzah' quickly rose around the entrance of the Western Gate. The darkspawn that were holding the gate were now either dead, retreating into the city, or retreating south to join with the rest of the horde. The battle of the Gate was over.

"Well done Commander," Riordan said coming up to him. His blade and armor was stained black with darkspawn blood. "The battle is going far better than I'd hope so far."

"Going better than you thought! Bloody nug-humper's we're outnumbered three to one!" Oghren shouted spitting out a tooth that was knocked loose during the fight.

"Perhaps…but the fact remains that we now have the Western Gate. The darkspawn won't be able to enter the city unless the South Gate falls." Aedan said looking over his blades for any damage.

"Yes. But now it is time for us to split." Riordan said waving over the city. "I can sense two generals within the city…and something else besides the Archdemon. I suggest that you take the Wardens and only a token squad into the city. The rest should remain here and defend the gate. Who will you leave in charge here Commander?"

There was only one answer to that question. "Sten," he called out to the giant. "Will you stay here and lead these men in holding the gate?"

The qunari nodded. "On my honor _kadan_. No darkspawn shall make it past these gates."

Riordan nodded in agreement at his choice. "Very well. I will head into the city and try to lure to Archdemon down to the top of Fort Drakon. I will try to end it…but if I fail that duty will fall to you."

"You're not coming with us?" He asked unsure of Riordan's idea or what he was planning.

Riordan shook his head. "I am far better on my own Warden. Too many would attract unwanted attention. Take out the generals and it will cause disorder among the darkspawn and clear your path. Say whatever goodbyes you must and head out into the city." Walking up to him Riordan placed a hand on his shoulder. "May the Maker watch over you my friend."

Aedan returned the gesture placing a hand on Riordan's shoulder. "And you as well my friend."

With that the elder Warden turned and disappeared into the depths of the city.

"Commander, what is our plan of action?"

Turning around he saw that Ser Perth, Mithra, Petra, and Kardol were standing with his companions. "Sten will stay here and guard the gate with most of the men." He explained. "Perth, Mithra, Petra, Kardol; select out your best warriors, we're taking them into the city with us. Wynne I want you to stay here and set up a hospice. Zev, Leliana, and Wolf will accompany us into the city. Oghren, Shale; I want you two to stay with Sten and make sure that this gate is held. That is all."

Perth, Mithra, Petra, and Kardol bowed to the Warden before running back and collecting their troops. The Wardens and their companions split off into two groups; the ones going into the city and the ones who would stay and defend the gate.

Wynne was the first to step up to them. "So this is it then. All that we've been through together has led us up to this moment." Wynne took a moment and studied each of them. "Whatever happens now…to either of us all, know that I am proud-infinitely proud to have been able to call you all my friends. Farwell, and may the Maker watch over us all." Bowing deeply to the ones heading into the city the elder mage quickly scurried away and started ordering several people around.

Shale was the next. Her stone body causing little divots in the ground as she stood before them. "So…of to fight the Archdemon without me? Part of me is glad that I am not going with you…but…part of me is saddened by the thought. But…enough with this feeling stuff. Go…off now and kill that…thing. It-it looks like a giant bird…it must be killed." Everyone laughed slightly at Shale's hatred of birds as the stone giant turned and walked away.

Next up was Oghren. "So this is it then."

"Oh come down my drunken friend. No need to get all emotional on us now." Zev joked.

Oghren snorted. "Huh. Well, not anymore I'm not! But…you all took in a drunken disgrace of an Orzammar warrior. You gave me a reason to fight and the will to keep going…besides the numerous dismembering threats. You all helped me get past Branka so I can now move on. Sod, even now of a girl I'm gonna be lookin up after all this. I owe you all a lot. I consider it a fine honor to die for you and your cause."

Smiling Aedan raised his fist. Oghren copied the gesture and the two men knocked hands together. "The honor is ours my friend."

Oghren threw his head back and laughed. "Then it's sodding honor for everyone! That's war for you. Let the stone turn red from the blood of heroes. Today I will be the warrior that you all taught me to be!"

As Oghren walked back to the front lines Sten took his place before Aedan. His purple eyes looked over every Warden before resting back on Aedan. "Are you ready?" The giant asked.

"We couldn't have done this without you Sten." It was the truth. Sten had almost personally trained them all in fighting over the past half year.

"I have done nothing," Sten said shaking his head. "You are the ones who deserve the honor. You helped me find my sword. Helped me to retain my honor. Showed me the world outside of Par Vollen, and showed me the strength you all have. It is my honor to call you all my _kadan's_. May your blades be swift, your arrows be true, and may your enemies find their end before you."

The giant bowed deeply to the Wardens before moving away just as the Mithra, Perith, Petra, and Kardol returned with their warriors in tow. Dalish hunters, the Legion of the Dead, Orzammar warriors, Knights of the Bannorn, Mages of the Circle, and Templars. Never had a more diverse group of individuals been gathered together since the last Blight. "Today we end the Blight!" He shouted to the roar of the assembled masses.

The selected warriors charged into the city. Soldiers of every race praise and cheered for them as they left the field for the deep parts of the city.

High in the sky the Archdemon watched as a group of men split off from the others and went deeper into the city. The Grey Wardens were in this group. Feeling through the Bond he found his two Generals stationed within the city. _**'The Grey Wardens are heading into the city! See that they meet their end!'**_

* * *

Flames greeted them as the Wardens marched into the once prosperous Denerim Market Place. The growing fires ate hungrily at the homes and shops of square. What made everyone on edge whoever, was what was not there. There were no bodies of the deceased…no darkspawn despite the taint telling the Wardens they were near. There was nothing.

"Shields to the front! Dwarves behind! Archers knock arrows! Templars rear guard! Magi watch the flanks!" Aedan shouted out the commands with an uneasy feeling due to the lack of challenge.

Soldiers of the Bannorn followed the command quickly. Those with shields stood side by side between the rest and the Market place before them. Shield met with shield as the men created a wall of steel to protect those behind. The Templaris were quick to do as told and fell back behind their charges keeping an eye to their back. The magi, some nothing more than wide eyed youngsters far too young to be in war, kept nervously glancing around them at the burning buildings trying to find anything out of the ordinary. The dwarves fell into place behind the shield wall, unable to fully see what was before them but ready to charge. The archers around him, mostly Dalish along with some humans and dwarves, notched arrows or loaded blots ready to fire on command.

Bile rose through him as a new wave of the taint threatened to take him to his knees. It wasn't the Archdemon…but it was something almost as bad. The other Wardens with him seemed to have all been struck with the same feeling. It had to be the 'general' that Riordan warned them about. And if it was this close…then it wasn't alone.

The wall of a building no one than twenty paces in front of them burst outwards sending flames and debris soar through the air. The hulking form of an ogre stood in the wreckage, burning debris still clinging to its form. "Archers! Volley!"

Dozens of bow strings let loose dozens of arrows turning the ogre into a pincushion. The beast managed to take a few unsteady steps towards the assembled mass before it finally succumb to the barrage of arrows and fell over dead.

"Hold!" He shouted as the shield-men began to take a few steps forward.

Something wasn't right. Alim and Kallian were both looking at him questionably, no doubt wondering why he ordered them to stop moving in the middle of a battle. Trying to ignore them for the moment he took in everything that was laid out before them. Rubble from buildings were scattered about through the street blocking most routes through the market place…in fact…there was only one path for them to take. And that was in the direction that the ogre just came from.

It was a trap. The burning rubble and destroyed buildings were placed in such a way as to force them to take a single route through the Market place. In such a large group they wouldn't be able to maneuver as well down the path the darkspawn laid for them. And against ogres…they would be slaughtered fast. Aedan almost admired the plan…almost. The bridges behind them leading across the river to were destroyed forcing them to head here…to the only remaining way across. The ogre they just killed must've become too anxious and jumped on them before they were fully in the trap.

"Warden. We cannot linger here for long." Kardol had left his spot with the dwarves and come back to him.

He was right. If the darkspawn general didn't realize his plan was ruined…it soon would. And when that happened, whatever troops it had would come at them.

"Alim, I need you." He said a planning forming.

Alim was by his side almost immediately, the mages behind him looking slightly lost with his absence. The elf mage bit his lip. "What do you think Aedan? We can't just sit here."

"No. We can't." His father had taught him that in war you sometimes had to do something completely unexpected and reckless to gain the advantage over your opponent. Time to see if he spoke the truth. "Alim…I want you and the other mages to level the Market Place."

Everyone within hearing of Aedan looked at him sharply and Alim's jaw dropped. "Aedan…what are you aski-"

"The darkspawn laid a trap for us Alim." He explained. "They left us with only one direction to go. If we follow it…who knows what'll happen to us. There are too many places for darkspawn to hide on the path. We need to take their advantage away."

Kardol had a slight grin on his face, but Alim looked like he just suggested spitting on the First Enchanter. "Aedan, what about the people who-"

"There are no bodies around Alim. If there was anyone here, they would've come to us. Besides the fire there's no sign of fighting. This place was more than likely abandoned before the darkspawn broke through the gates." Maker he hoped he was right. "Destroy the Market on my order Alim."

Alim looked to protest again, but instead bowed his head and went back to the other mages to relay the commands. Kallian came up to his side and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Aedan…are you sure of this?"

Shaking his head at her question he saw the mages start to chant in sync with one another. "No," he said. "But this is our only option."

With a final shout the mages performing the spell raised their staves high. A stream of fire rose from each staff connecting together and forming a sphere of fire in the sky above the buildings. Balls of fire rained down from the sphere slamming into buildings and streets. Each ball exploded upon impact destroying anything it touched.

As buildings fell and no sign of darkspawn he began to worry that he'd made a mistake. '_Maker, please let my intuition to be right!'_

As if answering his plea darkspawn started to pour out of the burning homes onto the street below. Dozens of genlocks, hurlocks, and several ogres all aflame ran around trying to put the magical fires out as even as their bodies gave into the flames. Bows creaked as arrows were drawn. "Save your arrows!" He yelled as more fire rained down from the sky killing the beast in droves. "Let the bastard's burn!"

Realizing their plan was foiled darkspawn fled from the still intact homes and cover. Maker save them! There were at least a dozen ogres in the street!

"Archers fire at will! Mages keep the spell going! Dwarves hold the flanks!" He shouted trying to direct the battle.

Arrow after arrow went overhead felling any darkspawn within range. Darkspawn archers returned fire with arrows of their own, most of which bounced harmlessly off the shields in front. But there were too many, and they were closing the distance far too fast! "Front line down! Heavy crossbows fire!"

The front line of shield-men dropped to one knee. Behind them a row of dwarves holding heavy crossbows let loose a volley of bolts at almost point blank range. The heavy bolts pierced through the front line of charging darkspawn and into the second. "Break formation! Spread out, don't let them corner you! Archers concentrate fire on the ogres!"

The front line broke ranks engaging the darkspawn. Dwarves ran out from between the humans, axes spinning in wide arches taking down two to three darkspawn in each swing. Drawing Starwrath and Duncan's Sword Aedan jumped into the fray with Kallian, Natia, Zev and Alistair close on his heels.

Alim and the mages kept up the spell behind him as Lyna and Leliana led the archers shouting commands about which target to focus on. With so much burning rubble around them, and with the mages destroying any cover, the darkspawn were forced to come to them. The single path once meant to be their death bed now became their undoing. It worked to funnel the darkspawn in, not allowing the heavy ogres to truly move around and because of that they were easy targets for the archers and mages. The men and dwarves stood in front shielding those behind.

The wave of nausea slammed home again in Aedan's gut nearly causing him to double over in the middle of cutting down a genlock. In the road before them stood the largest Hurlock he'd ever seen. While still smaller than an ogre, it stood a full head over its Hurlock kin. In its hand's the beast held a massive blade that would put even Sten's Asala to shame. That had to be the general.

The two locked eyes. Or at least he assumed he was looking into its eyes. Giving out a roar equal to that of any ogre, the general charged forth…straight towards him.

Wrenching Starwrath free of a darkspawn he readied himself for the attack. Sidestepping the first strike he aimed for the general's exposed neck. Displaying speed unheard of in a creature its size the general side stepped his attack and brought its massive blade around. A genlock unfortunate enough to be too close to the fight was cut in half by the passing sword. Unable to backup far enough the tip of the blade scored the surface of his chest armor. If the armor had been made of anything other than Dragon scales…he would've been gut like a pig.

Stepping in close he punched with the hilt of Duncan's Sword into the general's helmeted head before smashing his elbow back into the same place. Its head went back due to the blow; spinning he brought Starwrath around to decapitate the darkspawn. The blade never made contact. The general had let go of its sword with one hand and raised it into the path of Starwrath. The star metal blade cut through the armor and muscle, only to become lodged in the bone.

The darkspawn's other fist, still holding the hilt of its sword, collided into the side of his own helmeted head. His grip on both his swords was lost as he was sent through the air across the street and coming to a stop abruptly against a still standing wall forcing all the air from his lungs.

Spots clouded his vision as he tried to right himself. The general put his sword tip first into the ground and roughly yanked Starwrath from its arm. After looking at the blade for a moment, the general casually threw it aside before reaching for its own sword again with its one still good arm.

Two legs wrapped around the general from behind as two daggers were suddenly buried into the base of the general's neck. Whirling around wildly, its blade forgotten, the darkspawn tried to get whatever was on him off. At the same time Kallian was holding on for dear life while twisting and moving her daggers around in his neck.

Reaching across and behind it with its one good arm, the general managed to get a hold of Kallians arm. As if she weighed nothing at all it hurled his elven wife over its shoulder and slamming her onto the ground below. The general rose one armored foot in the air ready to end the life of the one who dared attack it.

Yelling out Aedan charged across the street, tackling the general and sending the both to the ground. Even with one arm ruined beyond use and two daggers in its neck the general fought like a cornered boar. While on top of the general Aedan brought his armored forearm down repeatedly against the darkspawns head.

On the third hit the darkspawn caught his arm in its one still good hand. He might've well been a child fighting against Sten with the strength difference between the two. A rumble sounding almost like a laugh came from the creature below him as he strained with everything he had to press his attack. Aedan's free hand went to his belt and drew his Dragon bone dagger from its sheath. The sharp thin steel found its way in-between the plates of armor on the darkspawn arm, spraying blood out over them both.

Both hands now free he brought the tip of the dagger to the underside the darkspawns chin and pushed upwards, not stopping until the blade was completely sheathed into the darkspawns skull. The massive darkspawn gave one final twitch before stilling forever.

Seeing their leader fall the remaining darkspawn broke away from the fight and tried to flee. Archers shot arrow after arrow into their retreating forms preventing any from leaving the Market place alive.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly brought him to his feet. "By the Maker Aedan," Alistair's breath was heavy. "I can't believe they set that up!"

Lyna was helping Kallian stand from where the general had thrown her, Natia and Zev were running with a few dwarves cutting down the remaining darkspawn and Alim and the other mages were starting to see to the wounded. They'd won…for now.

"Holy Maker Aedan! How can you even still see out of that thing!?"

Aedan, tried at least, to look at Alistair. One of his eyes was blocked slightly, and there was a constant pressure against one side of his head. Drawing a knife Alistair began to cut at the under straps of his helmet. "Maker, hold on a second…yes there we are. You alright?"

The side of his helmet had been completely caved in from the strike. Maker…if he hadn't been wearing it…his skull would've been cracked in half!

Gentle fingers ran through his hair and touched gently against where the helmet had been pressing against. Kallian's lips were pursed as she turned his head from side to side looking for any serious injury. "I-I don't see anything…Alim!"

"I'm right here Kallian. No need to shout."

Alim was standing right next to them, his ever present bard by his side. "You have the Maker's own luck my friend, I swear it." Alim muttered looking at the ruined helmet before placing a hand on his head. "A slight concussion from the impact…no damage to the brain…at least that I can see. What in Maker's name where you thinking charging in like that?"

Aedan shivered as a wave of healing passed through him. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

His head healed and his vision clear he was able to truly see around him. True to his orders…the Market place was gone. What had once been the thriving center of trade in Denerim was now reduced to a smoldering ruin. "You made the right call Commander," Ser Perth said coming up beside him, his once gleaming armor now covered in darkspawn blood.

Looking at the ruined city, it was hard to convince himself of that. "How many did we lose?"

"Ser Tomas, Ser George, and Ser Beldor have gone to the Makers side Commander."

"Durlen and Rexus have gone back to the Stone as well Commander." Kardol said picking something from his teeth.

"None of the _elvhen _have fallen as of yet Warden," Mithra added.

Five men. Five of the warriors they'd set out with had fallen to the darkspawn. Kardol spoke up again. "Our losses would've been far worse had you not seen through their trap Warden. Don't dwell on their deaths…they knew what they were getting into once we started our march."

As twisted as it was…it was true. This was war. The first rule of war his father taught him; people will die. The second rule; no one can change rule number one. "Gather the fallen ones weapons." Aedan said locking eyes with Kallian and trying to draw strength, as well as give it, from his wife. "They won't need them. Leave the dead."

* * *

Alim was still shaken up as Aedan led them from the Market place to the Alienage. For not the first time, he was grateful that it was Aedan and not himself who was leading them. It was him leading…he would've led them straight into the ambush back there and gotten everyone killed. And even if he had noticed it…he wouldn't have been able to give the command to destroy the Market place. That decision now obviously weighed heavily on their leader. But after talking to everyone he seemed to regain some of what was lost.

To everyone's amazement the Alienage had been untouched by the horde. The walls that had once been used to seal the elves in had done a remarkable job of keeping the darkspawn out. Unfortunately it also meant that the elves were cut off from the rest of the city and therefore isolated. Within the Alienage elves of all ages and genders were running about trying to defend their home. What was strange was that any elf that looked like they could handle a weapon was carrying one. Whether it was a bow, dagger, or the occasional sword, everyone was armed. Didn't Denerim have a ban against elves carrying weapons?

Any elf they passed by sang their praises as if they were a gift from the Maker himself. While Kardol and Perth took everyone's appearance in with stride, he could've sworn he heard Mithra mutter something about 'pathetic flat-ears' that he prayed Kallian didn't hear. Thankfully, the city elf's attention wasn't on what the Dalish was saying. Kallian was looking over every elf they passed as if she was trying to find someone.

"Mother! Father! Shianni! Soris!"

Four of the elves that were gathered near the base of the Vhendhal rose at the sound of her voice. "Kallian! Oh Maker you've made it!" Kallian's mother shouted running forward and embracing her daughter.

"Aunt Adaia, we don't have time for this!" One of the other elves, Shianni he thought her name was, said running forward. "The darkspawn are about to break through!"

As if to accent her point, roar of an ogre come from the other side of the Alienage making all of the city elves cower in fear while the soldiers all readied their weapons again. Another sickening wave of nausea struck Alim. It was the same as the time back in the Market place when that Forsaken general took the field. Was there another one here?

"Why are you all still here? And where did everyone get their weapons?" Kallian asked.

"The queen lifted the ban on elves holding weapons due to the approaching darkspawn." Adaia explained. "As for why we're still here. Why wouldn't we be? As miserable as this place is…it's our home. The walls have protected us so far…but now…"

"Now you are trapped." Mithra said shaking her head.

Kallian glared back at the Dalish elf, but Adaia just sadly nodded her head. "Yes…even if we wanted to get somewhere safe…we can't. Last we heard, the Queen was gathering any survivors back to the Royal Palace. Something about it being one of the last defendable places in the city. But there's an army between the here and there."

"The Queens alive!" Alistair all but shouted running up to the startled elves.

Adaia nodded. "Yes, last we heard. But like I said, we can't get to them."

Another loud roar echoed through the buildings. Only this time it was accompanied by an equally loud smashing sound. "Maker save us! They're breaking in!"

Aedan raised his voice. "Everyone we need you all to gather back towards the Market place! Stay hidden with your families while we fight off the darkspawn! Once we've broken their lines we'll guide everyone to the Royal Palace!"

A few of the elves took to what he said; weaving in between the soldiers they fled to the back of the Alienage. Kallian's family, as well as several others, refused however. "Ma'am please-"

"Do not assume because you are in love with my daughter means you can tell me what to do young man!" Adaia snapped earning several chuckles from the crowd as well as some harsh glares from Kallian's father and cousin. "This is our home. We have just as much right to defend it as anyone else!"

Another roar and the sound of wood breaking stopped Aedan from whatever he was going to say next. "Damn it! Take up higher ground near the bottle neck ahead. We'll try and keep them away from everyone else. Now move!"

Giving Aedan a mock salute, Adaia turned to her fellow elves and started ordering them as if she'd done this a thousand times. "Alright, you heard the man. Up on the ledges, and remember what I told you! Aim small miss small!"

With their being only two entrances to the Alienage, one from the Market place and the other leading across the river, it was easy to predict from where the darkspawn would be coming from. The citizens had obviously realized this as well and in trying to prevent such an attack they'd created a crude barrier made of whatever they could find in hopes of keeping the horde back. The barrier may have held for long time…but the darkspawn had something that they didn't account for. An ogre's strength. Another of the wretched creatures, its horns standing just barely above the barricade, was punching, pulling at, and doing anything else it could to destroy the barrier.

"Form ranks!" Aedan ordered. "Shield's in front, archers behind!"

With practiced precision the men of the Bannorn moved to follow Aedan's commands once again forming a wall of steel to protect those behind. The dwarves behind the humans began pulling out small objects from their armor. The small object was no bigger than a small coin purse, but Alim recognize what they were almost immediately. Fire Bombs.

Another hit and this time the barricade buckled inwards some of the support beams breaking under the forceful impact. "As soon as the barricade falls all archers fire at will!" Aedan commanded.

The barricade shook again and this time the last support fell free. The center of the wall collapsed inwards creating a path for the darkspawn. Just on the other side of the newly formed opening was an ogre. Only…this one was different. It was…shiny almost.

"Volley!"

Arrows of the combined city elves and dalish archers, as well as crossbow bolts sped forth to the exposed ogre. Each one bounced off harmlessly. Maker save them! The creature was fully armored!

"Throw!"

Alim barely registered what Aedan had shouted when the dwarves standing behind the humans lobbed the small fire bombs over their shoulders. The tiny bombs exploded on impact. Covering the armored giant in flames and forcing it to stumble backwards as arrows continued to rain down on it.

The sickening feeling came to him again…only this time it was accompanied by something else entirely. Something he should've recognized a lot sooner than he did. "Scatter!" He tried to warn everyone…but it was too late.

As soon as the word left his mouth, a ball of fire shot from the opening and crashed down into the ground before the Knights. The explosion threw men and dwarves alike as if they were leaves floating through the air. Screams of pain and the smell of burning flesh assaulted his senses as he tried to clear his vision.

Within the newly formed entrance to the Alienage stood what he sensed. An emissary. A darkspawn general emissary. The Templars were the first to recover from the explosion. Years of training kicked in as two of the Templars moved in to end the emissary. Its face contorting into an ugly sneer the emissary raised its hand and summoned fire again…only to watch it die in its hand.

With the Templars upon it and no time to wonder what'd happened to his magic the general ducked back behind what was remaining of the barricade. Heavy crossbow bolts came from behind the general. The two Templars could do nothing as their bodies were pierced again and again by the bolts. The two men were dead before they hit the ground.

With their line broken darkspawn began pouring through the narrow passage and into the Alienage. "Reform the line!" Aedan shouted his face covered in dirt. "Templars to the front! Keep that damn thing from using magic again! Archers continue the pressure! Dwarves stay back and kill anything that gets past us!"

The ground beneath them shook as the ogre regained its balanced and charged at them again. Arrows bounced harmlessly off its armor as the beast got closer and closer. "Alim! Take it out!"

Drawing in as much power as he could Alim let out a bolt of lightning boring a hole clean through the center of its head. The body of the ogre stood stock still for a moment, before teetering forward and falling directly were all of the Templars were standing, causing all of the Templars to jump aside.

The familiar sense of the Fade assaulted Alim as soon as the Templars dove aside trying to avoid the lifeless body of the ogre. The darkspawn general had taken advantage of the distracted Templars, and now a wall of fire was steadily advancing on them as well as a few dozen genlocks and hurlocks.

Ice shot forth from Alims hands colliding with the wall of fire. Steam rose and the air hissed as the two opposites met. "Aedan!" He shouted keeping up the wave of ice. "Concentrate of the others! I've got this one!"

The fire started to edge around his spell forcing him to push even more ice into the fray. This was the problem with using either Ice or Fire magic. They were susceptible and easily countered by the other. But it turn it led the two casters to a stalemate. Now it was just a question about who could keep the spell up the longest.

Alim felt his knees weaken as he pushed more ice into the flames. This general was in a league of its own when compared to the emissaries they'd encountered so far. If he didn't do something, and fast, then the flames would overtake him and all of those in the area.

Without cause the flames stopped. His ice still pushing hard against the flames were suddenly let free of the flames and shot forth towards the general. Through the mist and steam he vaguely saw the general roll out of the way of the ice before he disappeared into the mist.

The sounds of battle and the taint of the darkspawn surrounded him…but Alim couldn't see but five feet in front of him. Suddenly wishing that he'd taken Leliana's offer to train him in stealth battles more seriously he tried desperately to remember what she'd told him. '_When your eyes are of no use to you, you must compensate with your other senses. Your ears will be your best ally in these times. Listen for even the tiniest thing that is out of place, even the sound of breathing. And you will find your target.'_

Maker. It sounded easy at the time. But now that he was here, and his eyes were useless, he really wished that he practiced more with her.

An arrow passed within an inch of him landing into the ground right next to his foot. Biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding he fought against the urge to turn around and yell at whoever shot it. If he did that…he would give away his position to the general and he would be a dead man.

Holding his staff in both hands he stepped as quietly as possible towards where he last saw the general. Another thing he remembered from Leliana. Never stay in one place for too long.

A slight clinking of metal was his only warning. Turning away quickly from the noise he moved just barely enough to watch the blunt end of a staff pass within a hand of his face. The twisted face of the general emissary was right next to him!

Trying to form magic he had to abandon the attempt as the general came back around this time aim for his gut. Either the general was running out of mana, or it simply assumed that this was the easier option because the general turned to fighting with his staff rather than trying to summon up any magic. Maker…he wished that he'd taken Aedan up on his offer to train him in dueling without magic! It was all he could do to try and block the emissaries attacks, and he was failing at it frequently!

Blow after blow fell against his torso, arms, and legs. The emissary moved so quickly that he wasn't able to concentrate enough to from even an _Arcane Blot_! The blunted staff landed hard against the back of his leg, causing him to collapse to the ground yelling out in pain. The general was standing above him. Its staff raised high, the pointed end looking right at him. Maker…he was going to die.

As if struck from behind the emissary staggered forward, its staff now imbedded into the ground instead of in him. The fetching of an arrow was visible coming out the back of the emissary. Not caring about who'd saved him, Alim gathered his magic into his hands and sent out a small spell. It wasn't overly powerful, but it was fast and accurate. The small bolt of lightning left his hands and struck the emissary between its blackened eyes. For a moment the emissary stared down at him in shock, before falling lifelessly to the ground next to him.

The mist started to lift as he lay on the ground catching his breath. All around him corpses, both darkspawn and not, littered the ground. As the mist finally lifted enough for the whole field to once again be visible Leliana broke away from the others and ran to his side. "Alim, are you alright?" She asked nervously running a hand over his body.

"Yeah," he muttered standing. "I'll live."

Seeing that he was alright his bard rounded on those behind him. "Lyna! What were you thinking! You could've hit Alim!"

So it was Lyna that fired the arrow that ended up giving him the moment he needed! The Dalish Warden calmly walked over and retrieved her arrow from the back of the darkspawn. "I could hear them both in the mist," she explained checking over the steel point. "The darkspawn's steps were much heavier than Alim's. Plus…I didn't think the darkspawn would cry out like a little _da'len_ when it hit the ground. And, you were too afraid to take the shot."

Alim wasn't quite sure whether to be insulted, humiliated, or thankful at that moment. In the end the fact that she saved his life overruled all others. "Thank you Lyna," he said quickly before Leliana could yell at her again.

Lyna merely inclined her head before going about with the rest of the hunters trying to retrieve whatever arrows they could. After the elf left Aedan was the next to approach him. His eyes passing back and forth between himself and the fallen darkspawn. "You alright Alim?"

"I'll live."

Looking behind Aedan he saw Kallian talking with the other elves of the Alienage. "What are we going to do about them Aedan?" He asked nodding towards the elves. "Their defenses are gone. If they stay here we'll be inviting a slaughter."

Aedan looked back at his wife and nodded. "You're right," he said turning back to him. "We'll take them with us to the Royal Palace; Maker willing it will still be there by the time we arrive."

Giving the two of them one last affirmation Aedan left their side and went over to were Kallian and the others were standing no doubt to tell them about their plan. "Are you sure you're alright Alim?" Leliana asked him again her face full of worry.

Overhead the roar of the Archdemon echoed throughout the city and without realizing it Alim had latched onto Leliana's hand. Suddenly realizing that he was probably squeezing hard enough to break bones he tried to let go, only to have her return the favor and hold tightly onto his. Looking down at her, her eyes held nothing but concern. For him. Trying his best to smile he pulled her along. "Come on. We have a war to end."

* * *

Halfway between the Alienage and the Royal Palace the Wardens, their remaining soldiers, and their new charges were forced to stop and cover their ears as an ear piercing scream came from above. The Archdemon had suddenly stopped in midair, its wing flapping wildly as the beast attempted to stay safe up in the air. A small figure could be seen on the dragons back holding on for dear life. "Makers breath! That's Riordan!" Alim cursed his elven sight able to see what was causing the dragon so much pain.

The dragon roared and trashed about; clawing at its back in its attempt to remove its unwanted passenger. Another roar and the dragon dropped from the sky in a free fall; only just managing to right itself before landing on the streets below. With flight recovered the dragon took off spinning, turning, and colliding into stone walls while still roaring out in pain.

A new hope, along with a sense of dread, grew within Aedan. If-if Riordan could finish this now…the battle would be over! And…and the elder Warden would die.

In a last ditch effort the dragon smashed its back into a stone tower trying to crush Riordan. From their place on the ground the Wardens were helpless as they watched their Elder jump off of the dragons back; his sword sliced through the dragon's wing preventing him from falling while the dragon soared through the air to the top of Fort Drakon. Beating its wings hard the Archdemon roared out in agony as the figure slid down the wing and into the air below. Its wing now ruined the dragon fell onto the roof of the tower. Riordan however…with nothing more to catch his fall the elder Warden plummeted to the ground below. Unable and unwilling to watch the death of the man he barely knew Aedan turned his head away as the man disappeared among the roofs of Denerim.

The hope that dared well within Aedans chest was now dead. His fellow Wardens all wore similar expressions. Alim was grim…but his face was set. Natia, while sad, had a look of one ready to die in battle. Lyna had her eyes closed, her lips moving quickly in silent prayer. Alistair…well the future King of Ferelden looked down right depressed. He should've left him back with Eamon like the Arl had suggested. Their fate was now sealed. His eyes sought out one over the rest. Kallian's eyes shined brightly with unshed tears. Her throat bobbed slightly as she swallowed and gave him a curt nod. Riordan had kept his promise. The dragon was no longer in the air. It was trapped upon the roof of the Fort with nowhere to run. Now it was time for them to fulfill their duty as Wardens.

Motioning to the others they continued their march through the city. Only the Wardens knew that they were in fact marching towards their death. Maker save them.

* * *

**Again I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me through this journey, and an especially big thank you to my awesome beta reader Apollo Wings. And if ya guys and gals feel up to it please leave a review. I love hearing what y'all think. See y'all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	25. The Battle for Denerim: Fort Drakon

**Chapter 25**

Natia sighed for what must've been the hundredth time. A war was raging all around them, plenty of darkspawn to fight and kill. And where she was…oh just trapped within the walls of the Royal – Ancestor Sucking – Palace!

At the moment she was standing in the same spacious room that'd served as the 'Landsmeet' hall not several days ago. Along with perhaps a hundred or so others. Bleeding Ancestors…they shouldn't be wasting time here! They should be out in the thick of it putting an end to that bloody Archdemon! But instead they were yelling at each other while the darkspawn were killing people in the streets.

"And I'm telling you Commander, it cannot be done!"

Ah, there was the cause of their stop and her boredom. Queen Anora was currently arguing with Aedan and Alistair over their current course of action. More specifically, they were trying to tell her that they needed to get to the Archdemon…and Anora was telling them that it was impossible.

"Riordan brought down the Archdemon Anora!" Alistair argued back. At least their Warden friend had started to grow something resembling a set of balls. He was actually using the Queens name instead of her title. "It's sitting atop the tower, just waiting for us! And well-you know. It's bad manners and all to keep a guest waiting."

Fighting the sudden urge to smack her head, she settled for merely shaking it. Ancestors…they really needed to work on his sense of humor…or his jokes at least. As nice as a man as Alistair was…he couldn't even make a simpleton laugh. Although…the look on his when they first arrived at the palace…well if she could've captured his face on a painting…it would've been priceless. Seeing his queen in full armour and with weapons was almost surreal.

After the Archdemon fell it took them nearly an hour of fighting to get through the darkspawn between the Alienage and the Royal Palace. Through the taint, she'd felt…something when the Archdemon fell. But ever since she had that feeling…the darkspawn seemed more interested in getting to the tower than they were in fighting against a group of heavily armed travelers. As if it were calling them to aide it rather than continue raging against the people of Thedas.

The courtyard surrounding the Royal Palace was swarming with darkspawn by the time they arrived. All of the windows of the palace were boarded up. Archers were placed on top of the palace raining arrows down on the darkspawn as others dropped stones, furniture, firewood or whatever else they could be spared on the darkspawn. The darkspawn were attacking the walls, windows, and doors with whatever weapons they had as they tried to gain entry. Some darkspawn however seemed to have no interest in the palace. They hardly gave the building a passing glance as they ran past and towards Fort Drakon. The thought that they were focused into doing more than mindlessly attack was worrying.

_The prospect of fighting again filled her with such a thrill that she, along with the members of the Legion of the Dead, were running off towards the darkspawn before Aedan could give out any orders. The soldiers with them, along with a few of the elves brave enough to fight, began carving a bloody path through the darkspawn._

_As the mass of darkspawn began to thin out, the main doors to the palace opened wide. Crossbow bolts and arrows took down the row of darkspawn nearest the door as soldiers poured out from the entrance. One soldier seemed to be leading the others from the palace. The dark blood of darkspawn coated her red armor and shield. Ancestors, whoever that soldier was…she was wielding a mace like a Legion of the Dead veteran! _

_Doing their best to protect the city elves with them, the two groups of soldiers formed a ring around the non-fighters and guided them inside of the palace. When the last of them where inside the doors slammed shut and heavy beams were placed across cutting off the darkspawn but at the same time sealing them inside._

_The moment she wished that she could keep forever though was when Alistair thanked the unknown soldier and asked to see the queen. To which the soldier simply removed her helmet, showing him and everyone else that he was currently talking to her! The look on Alistair's face was…priceless._

"And I am telling you both," Anora's voice brought her back to the ongoing conversation. "There are simply too many darkspawn out there. Ever since the Archdemon fell, darkspawn from all over the city have begun gathering at the base of Fort Drakon. By now there are hundreds…perhaps even a thousand darkspawn surrounding the tower. Trying to fight through them, even if with our combined numbers, would be suicide!"

"Typical _shemlen_." Ancestor's tits! When did Lyna so close to her?

The Dalish Warden was leaning up against the wall next to her as she watched the three argue. "Ancestor's Lyna…at least warn me next time!"

Lyna smirked at her, at least she assume it was a smirk. The Dalish hardly ever smiled it seemed. "And miss seeing a _durgen'len _jump? I think not."

Shaking her head she turned back to the three. "So then…what would you suggest?"

One curved eyebrow rose. "We of the _elvhen_ are no strangers to conflict; either against another clan or _shemlen _who wander to close to our camps. But…at times it is better to avoid a fight all together. If we can't go through an enemy…why not go around them."

"Whoa…why didn't we think of that?" She asked smacking her head dramatically. "Oi wait! We did! The bloody darkspawn have the bleedin tower surrounded! There be no 'around'!"

Shaking her head at the theatrics, Lyna pushed herself away from the wall. "Are you sure you're one of the _durgen'len?_ Can you think of no other way to reach our destination _without_ being seen? Perhaps…by using the same road we used before?"

Opening her mouth to protest Lyna's remarks she froze. "Bleedin Ancestors Lyna!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't ya remind us before?"

The Dalish shrugged. "I'd only just thought of it myself."

"Well come on then elfy," grabbing her hand Natia led her through the mass of people towards Aedan and Alistair. "Hey boys! Elfy here gots an idea!"

"Well…what is it?" Aedan asked eagerly.

Lyna gave her a hard look before facing everyone else. "If we can't go through the darkspawn without dying…then let us go around them." Anora opened her mouth, but Lyna pressed on. "The tunnel leading from here to the belly of Fort Drakon is still intact, correct?"

The three arguing humans stared in silence at Lyna and herself. A low rumble started up and suddenly Aedan threw his head back laughing out loud. "Maker…why didn't we think of that!"

Anora didn't look completely convinced however. "Even with the tunnel…the garrison that was in the tower was more than likely over run. Who knows what you'd all be walking into!"

"There's a chance though," Aedan said. "However small, it's still there. And right now…it's our only option. Unless of course you have a better one?"

The queen said nothing. "I thought not." Aedan said taking a step away.

"It's still suicide Warden-Commander." Anora countered. "Without an army…and against the Archdemon, and all the darkspawn guarding it…you'd all be killed."

Of course Alistair chose that moment to try again. "Lots of darkspawn to kill, certainty of death, small chance of success…what are we waiting for?"

Yeah…they definitely needed to work on Alistair's sense of humor. "We're Wardens Anora," Aedan said dropping all formalities. "Our purpose is to defend the land against the darkspawn and end the Blight." By now Kallian and Alim had joined with them. "Even if it means we give our lives in the attempt. We will do whatever we have to…even sacrifice ourselves to bring peace to the land. If we die, hopefully foreign Wardens can take up where we left."

Anora bit her lip. "Even if you go Aedan...you cannot order people to willing march to their deaths li-"

"There will be no orders." Aedan said sharply before turning to face the crowd. "We march on the Archdemon!" He began his words echoing throughout the hall. "There is a path that will lead us past the darkspawn and into the heart of Fort Drakon."

Everyone from the wounded to the able bodied was listening to the Warden Commander as he spoke. "The Wardens were founded for one purpose…and one purpose alone. To stand as a shield against the darkspawn. We march now to face the very heart of the darkspawn horde. Between us, stands nothing less than an army that will show you no mercy. I cannot, and will not order any of you to come with us. This is our duty…and ours alone. But should any of you be willing…your help will be remembered forever." There was a chill in the air as he finished. The other Wardens started to clap and the room erupted with a few cheers and applause for a moment. Aedan brought down his hands to silence them and once again the room was bathed in quiet.

Kardol, along with his eight remaining members of the Legion of the Dead, stepped forward. "You make a good speech Warden…but unnecessarily. The Legion is with you."

Mithra stepped forward next with a dozen elven hunters. "Our bows are yours to command Warden."

Ser Perth and fifteen soldiers of the Bannorn stood before them. Fist over their hearts and heads bowed. "Our blades are yours Commander."

The young elven mage Petra stepped forward along with two other mages and five Templar's. "We're with you to the end Wardens."

Turning back to Anora the queen had her face lowered. "I see there is no talking you out of this Wardens." Straightening she looked she of them in the eye. Her gaze lingered slightly longer on Alistair than any of the others. "Very well Wardens. May the Maker, your Ancestors, and your Creators be with you all."

The ones who volunteered began dropping items that they would no longer need in exchange for health poultices and weapons. Anora, along with many of her personal guards showed the Wardens and their volunteers to the tunnel entrance. Alim was the first to enter, with Aedan, Kallian, and Leliana close on his heels. Alim must've cast some sort of spell, because soon the tunnel was alive with light even though they had not torches with them. Just as Alistair was about to jump down into the tunnel after the, Zevran pulled him aside and began frantically whispering in his ear.

The young King's face turned beat red as he pulled back. "What are you – do you think I should?"

Zevran just shrugged. "What have you got to lose my friend?"

Alistairs face lost its red tint as he pondered Zevrans suggestion. "You're right. What have I got to lose?"

Moving away from the group everyone watched as Alistair approached his future Queen. Anora regarded his approach with a questioning look. "Alistair…is there something you-" The queen's words were cut off as Alistair took her in his arms and began to thoroughly kiss her.

Cat calls and whistles went through the hall at the very public display. Natia wasn't sure if it was out of pure shock…but Anora didn't seem to be pushing Alistair away…in fact it almost looked like she was enjoying herself!

As quick as it started, Alistair pulled away, leaving a more than slightly disoriented Anora in his wake. "Well the…that was worth it!" Alistair said grinning and hopping down into the tunnel after Aedan.

"I will get you back for that Alistair!" Anora shouted after him. "Mark my words!"

* * *

The Hurlock Vanguard was making all haste towards the large tower in the city. He had heard the Great Lord's call for help and had been rushing through the city to aid his master. Behind him ran all of his kin that he had managed to enthrall. A small genlock, a lesser Hurlock, a giant ogre, a stealthy shriek, a Hurlock emissary and at his heels ran a blight wolf. While not as powerful as the two generals that marched with the army, he was one of the many that fought in the ruins against the Wardens. He still remembered sinking his axe into the neck of the Warden Commander. Oh yes, he longed for the opportunity to once again take the head of another Warden Commander. This one, he hoped, would not be wounded beforehand.

For the honor of killing the Warden Commander, the Great Lord had granted him a wonderful gift. The ability to make others of his kin follow his commands, and his alone. The Great Lord had called this ability 'enthralling', and he was using it to its fullest in this battle. Already he had managed to kill several humans, elves, and dwarves. Each of them fell like logs under the swing of his axe.

With the base of the tower in sight, he signaled for his followers to spread out. It was hard to tell from this distance, but he could feel a slight change in the Bond. _'Warden's,'_ he thought lifting his axe with a grin. '_I wonder how many I will be able to kill this time!'_

The main entrance was mostly destroyed, leaving him no choice but to lead his followers around to the back and try to find another entrance. And it was in that narrow alley behind the tower that they found their path blocked. Not by a squad of armed soldiers, but by a single person. A woman and an un-armored one at that. _'Careful,'_ he heard the emissary speak through the Bond. '_That one is what these un-believers call a 'mage'. They are much like us emissaries, and should not be taken lightly.'_

Heading the word of his emissary, he ordered his kin to spread out as much as possible in the narrow corridor. "I will not let you pass here. 'Tis futile to try, as you can see."

He could just barely make out what the human was saying, but her hand movements led his eyes and showed him her meaning. All around her bits and pieces of his kin. Either torn to pieces or burned beyond recognition. '_Kill her!' _He yelled through the Bond. '_For our fallen brethren!'_

The woman just shook her head. "Fine. If you will not listen, then 'tis death that awaits you."

Her staff was suddenly lowered towards them. For a moment he thought she was bluffing, but from behind him a cry rose from his ogre. The once giant creature was being forced down onto its knee's. Its bones cracked and broke as if they were under strain from some powerful force. '_Crushing Prison!' _His emissary yelled. '_Be more careful, she is very powerful!'_

The lesser Hurlock ran forward, his blade lowered ready to run the woman through. At the last moment the woman spun, catching the Hurlock's neck with her staff, and turning it back towards him. Her hand slapped down on the Hurlock's face and a sizzling noise, followed by black smoke rose from his face under her hand. Before he could go to kill the woman, she released the Hurlock and pushed him away. '_Get away from him!'_ His emissary yelled.

Jumping back quickly, he put distance between himself and the Hurlock; his genlock and blight wolf however, where not so fortunate. The Hurlock had managed only two steps, before he exploded, destroying everything in the immediate area, including the genlock and blight wolf. Coming back to his feet, he signaled to his last two standing men; the emissary and shriek, to attack the woman. The shriek ran forward without question, and was met by ice that shot up like lances from the ground, and impaled the shriek, ending its life.

His emissary took the opportunity and cast a spell that surrounded the woman in a wall of fire. '_There is no way the bitch could've survived that. But-she was a formidable opponent. I will need to find more-"_

A strangled cry brought him up short. His emissary was surrounded by… insects. His last man tried to fight off the swarm, but was eventually overcome by the attack and fell to his face. Dead.

Stepping back, the Hurlock Vanguard raised his axe and prepared to fight off the swarm. The swarm started to come together, and from the depths of the swarm, the black haired woman stepped forth. Each insect flew into her skin as if it was a part of her this whole time. "My, my, my. You and your men actually managed to put up a descent fight this time. But 'tis as I warned you. 'Twas the wiser option to flee when you had the chance."

Lightning began to form in-between the woman's hands. '_I am a Hurlock Vanguard!' _He spoke not caring if the woman could understand him or not. '_I will die for the honor of the Great Lord!'_

As the woman left the alley, she looked down at her injured right arm. That last darkspawn had actually managed to land a hit against her with that giant axe of his. But compared to some of her other injuries she had received, this was nothing more than a minor scratch. Looking up at the tower her thoughts went out to the ones fighting at the peak. _"Farewell my friends. I have done what I can to aid you. 'Tis my hope, that one day you will all forgive what I have done."_

And with that Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, daughter of Flemeth, and friend to the Grey Wardens, walked away from Fort Drakon. Her destination unknown, even to herself.

* * *

The first thing that hit Alim as the hidden door into the depths of Fort Drakon opened was the smell. It was the smell of rotting flesh, or burned flesh, the unmistakable scent of a recent darkspawn battle. Others with them had similar reactions to his own…reaching up and holding their noses as the first wave of stench hit them as they tried to adjust. The hall within the Fort was littered with bodies. The darkspawn taint was even more powerful within the tower than it'd ever been out in the city! Damn them for the lack of ventilation!

The corpses of darkspawn, humans, and elves were scattered across the floor. Bits and pieces of those unknown clung to the walls around the gruesome scene. Maker…they'd been too late. The darkspawn were already within the Fort! "Spread out!" Aedan hissed lowly trying to keep his voice down but still give orders. "Stay quiet. We don't want to attract unwanted attention. Alim, you take the lead. Out of all of us you have the most experience navigating this place. We need the nearest door we can find to cut the darkspawn off."

Taking careful steps he tried to avoid stepping on anything, or anyone, as he led the group into the prison. Leaning against the wall nearest to the entrance to the main hall that would lead to the entrance Alim poked his head around the frame. At least twenty darkspawn, including an ogre although how it got in here was beyond him, were at the far end of the corridor. The ogre was currently pounding away against the sealed door that would lead them to the second floor.

"There are at least twenty darkspawn, including an ogre," he said turning away from the open door. "They're blocking our path. The main entrance to the Fort is down a corridor to the left just before where the darkspawn are gathered."

Aedan pursed his lips. "Is there any way that you and the mages can seal the entrance?"

"There is a way." Alim said nodding. "Much like Wynne did back in the Circle. We can create a barrier in place of a door. But…it won't last forever…and it will take a lot out of the mages here. And…without a mage constantly feeding magic into it; it will fail much sooner than it should. But it should provide us a few minutes…maybe an hour at best. And the smaller the area we create the barrier at the stronger the barrier will be. And if we keep placing them as we go…we should be able to prevent any from catching us from behind."

Nodding to the plan Aedan faced the rest of their group. "Alright. Our archers will lay down a line of fire against the darkspawn at the end of the hall. Everyone else will advance and protect the mages. Once we reach the corridor leading to the entrance this half of you," he motioned towards one half, "will go down that corridor with the mages and protect them. Once they reach a good choke point the mages will create the barrier. The other half," he motioned to the second half, "will stay with me and keep the darkspawn in the corridor off the mages."

The tactic worked far better than Alim thought. The Dalish archers were able to completely surprise the darkspawn at the end of the hall. By the time the darkspawn realized they were there, they were half way down the hall and over half of the standing darkspawn were dead.

At the turn Alim, the mages and those Aedan selected split off from the main group. The door leading into the main hall was less than a few dozen paces away. And beyond that open path was a room overflowing with darkspawn. Lightning shot forth from his upturned palm hitting the nearest darkspawn standing in the entrance. Flames from his two mage counterparts flowed quickly after. Flames burned the darkspawn to a crisp and ice froze others solid.

The door was clear and Alim began chanting. His voice was quickly mimicked by the other mages as they began working in unison. The darkspawn in the main hall had recovered from the initial attack and were trying to reach them. But they were a step behind. With a shout the three mages completed the spell. Blue light filled the entry way. The first darkspawn to reach the barrier ran right into it; and was thrown back a good ten paces.

Seeing their fallen comrade the other darkspawn approached the barrier carefully looking for any way around. It was…eerie to say the least. The creatures that'd been plaguing his dreams ever since he joined the Wardens stood less than a few feet from him…and could do nothing.

"Alim," Aedans voice from down the hall broke his study of the creatures. "Let's continue on."

Giving on last look at the darkspawn Alim made a crude gesture towards the beasts before turning his back on them.

* * *

The room before the stairway to the second floor was filled with darkspawn…their corpses at least. The creatures had been burned to a crisp, frozen solid, mangled and left to rot. There was only one figure still in the room that was even capable to standing. Its short little body came up to only Alims chest, it's back was turned to the approaching Wardens as it scratched it's behind seemingly completely unfazed by the carnage around it. "Sandal?" He asked cautiously, recognizing the dwarf. "Is that you Sandal?"

The dwarven boy turned around and faced them. His ever present grin still on his face even though his skin and cloths were covered with pieces of darkspawn. "Hello."

The soldiers behind him quickly moved throughout the room as he approached the boy with Aedan. Corpses were search for anything that could be of aid to them, and a quick end was given to any still able to draw breath.

Kneeling in front of Sandal he reached out with his magic trying to see if the boy was unharmed. "Sandal…where is your father? And…did you do all of this by yourself?" Aedan asked going to a knee beside him.

To the first question the young boy just shrugged. "Safe…" And then pointed behind him. "Enchantment!"

The body lying behind Sandal was no darkspawn…nor was it dwarven. No…the one laying behind him was a human…a human that Alim knew all too well. "Jowan!" Alim shouted desperately going over to his onetime friends side. "Maker…can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Jowan's eyes fluttered opened, his hand reaching out blindly. "A-Alim? Is-is that you my friend?"

Taking his bloodied hand in his own he gripped tightly while trying to cast a wave of healing over him. Shock coursed through him as the full extent of Jowan's injuries became clear. "Stop Alim…" Jowan whispered his eyes squeezing shut as if the healing was causing him great pain. "Its…it's far too late now…save…save your str-rength for th-those who need y-y-you."

Despite his heart denying this fact…his mind knew that it was true. They'd-no he'd- arrived far too late to save his friend. His friend-despite what had happened recently-was going to die. And the fact that he could do nothing about it tore at him deeper than any darkspawn blade ever could. "T-the boy is quiet a-a marvel." Jowan coughed blood staining his lips and running down the front of his robes. "I-I almost felt like I-I wasn't needed. B-but I-I did my best. M-m-managed to kill some of them b-before one g-got to-to me."

A soft hand rested delicately against his shoulder. He didn't need to look behind him to know it was Leliana. Her hand was squeezing his shoulder trying to provide him some manner of comfort. Jowan reached down into his robes and pulled out a small roll of parchment. The white rolled paper was stained red with the mages blood. "I-I-I need you to-to do something for me." He said weakly forcing the parchment into his hand. "Find…Lili. S-set her free from…from wherever they put her…T-tell her…tell her I'm sorry…for everything. Tell her I…I still love her…"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his friends. Small sniffs from Leliana behind him told him he was not the only one saddened.

Ringing of steel against stone came from down the hall from whence they came. The barriers that were placed in the path ways held as the darkspawn searched desperately for another way around. "Alim," Aedan said coming towards the trio. His eyes held sympathy for what was going on…but also a need. The ones behind them had shut the door and begun barricading the entrance with whatever they could find. "We need to move one Alim…they'll be on us soon."

"Listen to him my friend." Jowan cut him off before he was able to say anything. "I-I can't go on…A-and it would take far too much to heal me. B-but while I still have blood in my veins…I will stop the darkspawn from following you. It's the least I can do…Let me make up for my past mistakes my friend."

Alims eyes burned as tears now fell freely. Tucking the letter into the inner pockets of his robe he gave his friend's hand one last squeeze. "May the Make watch over and guide you to his side Jowan."

Jowan gave him a weak smile as Alim stood and joined his fellow Wardens. "And you as well…my only friend."

With a final look Alim turned away from his childhood friend and headed up the stairs after everyone else higher into Fort Drakon. His new charge Sandal hung by his side, looking back and forth between himself and Jowan. "Enchantment?"

Placing a hand on the young dwarf's shoulder he led the boy up the stairs. "He'll be alright on his own." He said his voice wavering.

* * *

Jowan watched his best, and only friend, turn and leave him on the floor of Fort Drakon. The young dwarven boy was staying by Alims side. Good. The boy would be safe with them. He hadn't lied. The boy was a marvel. If more discovered just what he could do…there was no telling what the Chantry, or the Circle, would put the pour lad through. His friend was truly one of a kind…no. All the Wardens were one of a kind. Despite all that had happened to all of them, they kept moving on, kept fighting for the sake of those around them. Maybe…just maybe if his friend were to return to the Circle after this…he would be able to change the current fate of the mages.

The door leading to the main hall buckled inwards as something heavy slammed into the other side. The magic barrier that was cast over the door would help it hold for a time…but even magic was sometimes susceptible to the most basic of human abilities.

The door buckled inwards again and this time the barrier buckled with it slightly. He didn't have much time to do what was needed.

Looking around at the mess within the room he found a small clearing on the floor, no bigger than a shield that was free of darkspawn blood. Gritting his teeth against the pain of moving he slowly pulled himself over to the clear spot in the floor. Before he could second guess his plan he jabbed his fingers into the open wound on in just gut; coating his fingers with blood. His whole life he'd always wondered why the Chantry considered blood magic so evil, besides the obvious consorting with a demon. But now that he was one…he understood. Blood magic drew power from the individual…unlike normal magic where it was drawn from the Fade. And that made blood mages immune to the powers of the Templar's…the Chantry's soldiers. If one could ever learn the magic without a demon…then they would be able to challenge everything.

Laughter escaped him as he realized what he was doing. Here he was about to die…and he was philosophizing! Maker…he couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculousness of it all!

His hand coated with blood he set about his task. Starting with a large circle that covered the entire clearing he began tracing intricate designs in blood within the circle. He was always gift with Glyphs…something that was hard to do. And a good way to torment unsuspecting Templar's.

The door buckled inwards again and this time the magic barrier shattered under the strain. Now the only thing keeping the door closed was the debris that was pile against it. Soon…it would all end.

The blood glyph was completed before him…now all he had to do was wait. It was strange…he was facing his own death…and he wasn't afraid. Even as the demon he made his pact for blood magic screamed within his mind trying to force him to flee and survive…he held his ground and he wasn't afraid. Perhaps…just perhaps it was because he'd finally found a true purpose.

The door slammed opened as an ogre fist went through the opening. Darkspawn small and large began pouring into the room, heedless of their fallen comrades lying around them. Placing his hand on the center of the Glyph he channeled what little energy he had from his blood and into the symbol. The blood writing on the floor glowed red as it became infused with magical energy.

"May the Maker send you all to the darkest pit of the Void!" He shouted pushing the last of his life energy into the glyph as the first darkspawn reached him.

The glyph below him exploded as he knew it would. The room and halls on the first floor of the Fort became flooded with _Blood Fire._ An old Tevinter spell he found that was used as a last resort only. Cries of pain and death left the darkspawn as Jowan felt his body become weightless. White light, almost like a rising sun greeted him. If this was death…then it wasn't so bad. Smiling for the first time in a long time Jowan felt something he'd never thought to feel again. Peace.

* * *

As the door closed behind him Alim fought with every once he had to keep his composure. This was Jowan's choice. And the right one. His friend would've only slowed them down…and drained the mages in their attempts at healing him. Making sure that the barrier on the door was firmly in place he turned away from the stairs and made it only three steps before the floor began shaking from underneath. "Jowan!"

His instincts forced him to turn back and try to go to his friend. He made it one step before the heavy form of Aedan wrapped him in gauntleted arms and forced held him back. "Let me go!" Yelling desperately he tried to get away from his friend. "I have to-"

"He's gone Alim." Aedan said his voice curt but full of sympathy. "He stayed behind for a reason. He's given us time…time to do what is needed. Don't let his dying act be for nothing!"

Losing his will to fight Alim began to fall limp within Aedans grasp. "I-I-I could've done more. I could've healed h-"

"He made his choice Alim." Aedan said loosening his hold on him and stepping away. "Honor his sacrifice."

Closing his eyes he turned away from the path behind them. Only Leliana, Aedan, and Kallian were with him. Only they saw his breakdown…but they shouldn't have had too. He should've been stronger. He will be stronger. Pulling himself together he nodded to Aedan and gave a reassuring smile to Leliana. "Your right. We have a job to do. Don't we?"

"That we do my friend." Aedan said clapping him on his shoulder nearly knocking him off balance. "Now let's end this so no more need die today."

* * *

The rest of the Fort was relatively devoid of darkspawn. Perhaps Sandal and Jowan had done a far better job than any thought in keeping the darkspawn from reaching the higher levels. That wasn't to say that it was completely empty however. Another passage must've existed because small groups of darkspawn still prowled the halls. Those groups however were nothing more than a slight passing bump in the path of the Wardens.

Alim fought without thought or feeling. He cut down darkspawn after darkspawn in an almost ruthless fashion. His magic was waning, so he instead relied on his bladed staff to do his fighting. He didn't stay behind the others anymore either. No...now he was standing toe to toe with Aedan at the front leading them. He would see that this was ended here and now. He would not let any more of his friends die today.

They were now at the final stage of their journey. The hall before the roof Fort Drakon was wide and spacious…and seemed to be completely untouched by the darkspawn. The thought that they were away from darkspawn proved to be false once they were fully in the room however. On the far side, beyond two side passages and before the door leading to the Archdemon stood the Wardens final challenge.

It was a Hurlock unlike anything any of them had ever seen or heard of. Standing even slightly taller and wider than the Hurlock general they fought in the Market Place its body was covered in dark red and black armor interchanging between chain mail and plated steel. Each of its hands held a great sword easily as long as he was tall. Its head was sounded by a layer of chain mail leaving only its face exposed. Its skin was withered, its black eyes were clouded over almost as if it was blind…but the beast looked right at them. Its cheeks were split on either side of its mouth and when it opened its mouth sharp jagged teeth could be seen as clear as day.

"So you've come Wardens…just as the Great Lord Urthemiel predicted."

Alim could only stare at the new threat in shock. The-the darkspawn just spoke to them! Sure he'd seen the darkspawn commune with one another…but he always assumed that it was through the taint like Riordan hinted at. But this darkspawn…outside of his voice being extremely raspy…spoke perfect common as if it were born to it!

"Y-you can talk? What are you?" Aedan said putting voice to the question everyone thought.

The creature merely shook its massive head. "So little you know of our kind Traitors. As for I…I am Commander. Leader of the armies of the Great Lord!"

"Traitor's? To whom?" Alim blurted out before he could stop himself.

The darkspawn began pacing back and forth as everyone behind Aedan and he spread out. "You, and your kind…the Grey Wardens…you are all traitors to the Great Lord! You…all of you have been blessed with the gift of the Great Lord! The Bond! Yet…instead of aiding the Great Lord…you turn your backs on him! You are the true Traitors…even more so than him!"

Alim was beyond confused. Was…was the Taint this 'Bond' that it was talking about…and who was 'him'. "'He' is the greatest 'Kin Traitor'! He thought to make me…he succeeded. But I do not serve him! I found the Great Lord's voice again! And now I follow only our Great Lord! But that is above you Traitors." Commander hissed. "For now the Great Lord has come to respect your ability in battle…and has an offer for you."

"We do will not listen to anything that beast has to say!" Aedan shouted pointing his swords at Commander. "If that is all then get out of our way…or you will die!"

It almost looked like the creature sighed. "The Great Lord was willing to let you all walk away from here. Let you live out your lives. But now…now his Great army shall crush you weaklings into dust!"

The last word was sent out in a shout. Magic rippled through its voice. The tables and chairs standing between them suddenly lifted off the ground and came flying towards them. Weak shots of Lightning from his staff turned all the tables and chairs into dust. "All of you! Too me!" Commander shouted.

Roars came from both side passages as ogres, hurlocks, and genlocks came streaming out into the room. "For the Wardens!" Aedan shouted rushing to meet the darkspawn head on.

The six Wardens rushed ahead of the rest meeting the darkspawn in a flurry of blades. The scant few that followed them were quickly behind them, supporting them and doing whatever they could to see that they made it to face the Archdemon.

The Commander had stabbed the point of each of its swords into the ground. It now stood with its arms across its chest and watched the fighting. One of the Knights of the Bannorn broke free from the darkspawn and charged at the Commander. The mutated darkspawn calmly sat still as the man ran towards it…blade raised high ready to end it.

Just as the man reached Commander, its arm shot out and grabbed hold of the soldier's sword arm preventing the blade from falling. Its free hand drove into the soldiers gut, doubling him over even with heavy arm on. Twisting the soldiers still captured arm back it brought its fist back down on the man's elbow. Bone snapped as the man cried out in agony as his was broken through armor. A quick back hand against the man's head and he was sent spiraling to the ground. The man was unable to do anything as the Commander grabbed his head between its hands. A quick jerk and the man's neck was broken.

"Maker," Alim hissed watching the display while sending a Lightning bolt through two darkspawn. How were they supposed to defeat that?!

"Wardens with me!" Aedan shouted leading a charge through the darkspawn and after the Commander.

The darkspawn almost seemed to smile as the six Wardens closed in on it. Taking up its swords the Commander faced off against them. "Come to me Traitors!"

Aedan and Alistair engaged the beast head on. The two swords men used everything they had to push against the Commander's two swords. Kallian, Natia, and Lyna had all gone to their daggers. The nimble women dove around the darkspawn jabbing quickly with their daggers trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Alim gathered what strength he had left and gathered Lightning between his hands. With Alistair and Aedan opening its guard, and the women distracting it, Alim was able to send a bolt of Lightning almost point blank into the monsters chest.

And it did nothing. The beast still just stood there as if all of their attacks were minor nuances. "How…disappointing."

A flurry of steel flashed through the air and suddenly Aedan and Alistair were sent flying through the air. Kicking back it hit Lyna in her stomach sending the dalish through the air and landing hard on the ground. Its elbow swept backwards hitting Kallian in her chest between her heart and neck and making her skid against the stone floor. Natia managed to stab one of her daggers into the center of its back. The Commander threw its head back in pain as the the blade bypassed its armor and found flesh. Kicking back it hit Natia in the chest throwing the dwarven Warden several paces away.

Now Alim was standing alone against Commander as it advanced on him. He wasn't able to move…watching his comrades be defeated so easily…

The Commander's two blades swung in a circle and descended towards him. Snapping out of his daze he managed to lift his staff in time to block. The force of the hit jarred his hands causing him to lose his grip on his staff. On reflex he bent over grab it…and was met with a knee to his face.

His head snapped back and his vision blurred. He stumbled backwards, and was suddenly stopped.

His vision started to clear. The Commander was standing before him. One sword was pointed at him…half of the blade anyway…the other half was sticking out from his back.

"Alim!" Was that…was that Leliana? Was she…was she yelling for him?

Alim was in shock…he was…run through by two feet of steel…in his gut. His strength failed him as he fell to his knees before the Commander. The darkspawn regarded him with a smirk. "Pathetic Traitors."

Using the last of his strength he reached out and held onto the Commanders hands. Lightning coursed through him and went through the blade and his hands into the Commanders arm. The palm of the darkspawn's hand wasn't armor…and therefore had no protection against the magic suddenly racing into it.

Roaring out in pain the Commander let go of both swords. His one good hand cradled his now burned arm as it backpedaled away.

Alims strength was leaving him fast…the blade in him was weighing him down. His vision faded as he fell sideways. His barely conscious mind was able to register that someone had stopped him from falling. As his vision faded he was blessed with one last beautiful sight. Lelianas face was above him. She looked…scared…worried. Maker…even with such distress…she was so beautiful. He…he want to feel her.

His hand weakly and shakily rose to cup her face one last time. One of her hands took his and pressed it against her face. Her face was warm…and wet. She was crying. Her mouth was moving frantically…but he couldn't hear anything. Willing his own lips to move he said the one thing he meant more than anything. "I love you." He managed to mutter before his strength left him. His hand fell and darkness covered everything.

* * *

Trying to clear the spots from his vision Aedan shock his head as he raised himself off the floor. The darkspawn had moved faster than anything he'd ever seen before! How could something so big move so fast?

Alistair was rising from the ground opposite him. Kallian was holding her chest coughing up blood. Natia was trying hard to roll over and stand. Lyna was cradling one arm against her body as she used her bow to help her stand. And Alim…Alim was still standing before the Commander. But…his staff was gone.

"Alim!"

Lelianas scream made him focus more…and his eyes widened. Half of the Commander's sword was pierced through Alims gut. Alim fell to his knees as strength left him. "Pathetic Traitors."

Alims two much smaller hands covered the Commanders. Suddenly the Commander let go of both his swords, one falling to the ground and the other remaining in Alim, and backed away quickly. Its left arm was smoldering as wisps of smoke escaped from under its armor. Alim, the last of his energy used, fell to the side only to be caught at the last second by Leliana who cradled the mage against her body.

Dropping Duncan's Sword he charged forward holding Starwrath in two hands. Roaring out in anger he brought the star metal blade down against the still good arm of the Commander. Bones cracked and blood sprayed as the sword cut through armor and flesh down to the bone.

Blue steel flashed as Kallian spun next to him. Starfang cut deep into the face of the Commander as she spun around to its back and stabbed with her Dragonbone dagger going all the way down to the hilt. Natia struck down with one axe behind the Commanders knee, then reversed her motion and cut back with her second hand axe into the shoulder of its bad arm. Lyna vaulted over the back of the Commander, thrusting down she stabbed her own Dragonbone dagger into the creature's clavicle before tucking and rolling away. Alistair slashed down with his sword, cutting the creature across the chest before punching with his shield putting the dull edge into the bridge of the Commanders nose.

Stumbling from the blow the darkspawn tried to back and turn away and in so doing was impaled upon Aedans blade. The Commander stared down at the blade in its chest before grapping it with its burned arm and pulling it in deeper into its body effectively pulling Aedan in closer. "I…I will n-not fall t-to T-T-Traitors!"

Aedan yanked back on Starwrath freeing the blade and then spun it around in a high arc. The chain mail stood no chance against the star metal blade as it cut through the Commanders neck. The headless corpse dropped lifelessly to the ground as the head rolled away.

"_Alim! __Maintenant, écoute-__moi! __Ouvrez vos yeux__mon amour__! __Ouvrez les yeux_!_"_

Dropping Starwrath Aedan ran across the room to where Leliana sat cradling Alims head in her lap. The Orlesian bard was crying hysterically begging Alim to be alright. "Commander! Move aside!"

One of the remaining two mages, Petra he though her name was, pushed him aside and began felling around the sword in Alim. Her hand glowed blue as she began to frantically check his vitals. "He still lives…but he is fading fast! We must get the sword out of him now!"

The mage ripped the bottom part of her robes and then handed two halves of the torn fabric to both Lyna and Kallian. "Once Aedan pulls the blade free press those down on the wounds on his front and back. Keep the pressure on. I'll use magic to heal the worst of it." Pulling out a red vial she handed it to Leliana. "Once the blade is free try pouring this down his throat. It should heal his insides."

Lyna knelt down behind the mage as Kallian knelt in front of him. Grabbing the sword hilt he waited for Petra. "On three Wardens. One. Two Three!"

On command Aedan yanked the blade out of his friend's body. Kallian and Lyna were there instantly pressing the cloths against the wounds trying to keep him from losing too much blood. Petra's hand glowed blue as Leliana tried pouring some of the health poultice down his throat. Soon the vial was empty and Petra was breathing heavily. The second mage joined in and helped with healing…but all too soon the glow faded from both of their hands and the two mages fell back onto their heels.

"We…we can't heal him." Petra admitted.

Aedan closed his eyes tightly at the words. "What do you mean!?" Leliana shouted at the two. "You both have magic! You can both heal him!"

"Even magic has its limits." Petra explained sadly. "The reason we could not save Jowan was because even with the three of us combined we wouldn't have enough mana to complete it. Alim has been fighting all day. The physical exhaustion he was feeling, along with his complete depletion of magic, has left him completely helpless. His body doesn't even have the strength to even try and heal itself any more. A-and Sola and myself just used the rest of our own mana in trying to heal him…we're next to powerless now…and only have one lyrium potion a piece left. If we were to focus on healing him alone…we'd have nothing to use against the Archdemon…or to heal anyone else. And…he wouldn't make it."

Leliana was crying loudly as she lowered her forehead against Alims. The latter's skin had gone ghostly white. "Is there no other way?" Aedan asked his heart breaking.

Petra shook her head. "No. Our only hope would be to get him to Wynne. But…even if we could…I don't think even she could heal this."

The group was left in silence. Each paying their respects to the mage Warden as Leliana continued to cry. Her lips were moving frantically as she prayed in her native tongue. Wolf came over to Alims side. The mabari hound was giving off a slight whine as he gently nudged Alim with his snout.

A light tug on his shoulder drew his attention away from the scene before him. Sandal was standing next to him. His eyes were wide and moist as he stared at the fallen Warden. "Warden." He said looking up at him and then pointing to Alim. "Enchantment!"

Aedan shook his head slowly. "I-I'm sorry Sandal…there's nothing we can do."

Sandal's features sobered as he walked away. The boy bent down and lifted up a small stone from the floor no bigger than his tiny fist. Coming back to him Sandal held the stone between his hands. "Enchantment!"

Curiously Aedan took the stone from the boy. It was no longer blank. An intricate symbol was etched in some manner to one side of the stone. "Enchantment!" Sandal yelled taking the stone back from him and going over to Alim.

Kneeling down next to Alim, Sandel placed the stone rune side down against Alims chest above the wound. The boy pressed down and his face contorted in concentration. "Enchantment!"

The stone under the boys hand flashed and turned to dust. The rune that was on the stone was now etched onto the Alims armor under his under coat. "By the Maker! What did he do?!" Petra shouted.

Some color had returned to Alims face, and his breathing had evened out slightly. Petra was looking over the rune on Alims chest carefully. "Maker…it's a _Paragon Stout Rune_!"

"What is that?" Aedan asked. He thought he knew what most of the runes were. But this was one he'd never heard of before.

"It's a rune to basically increase a person's life force." Petra explained feeling Alims vitals. "It allows a person to push themselves longer, and harder. Or in the case of a wounded person…grant a small amount of life back to them."

"Does…does this mean Alim will live?" Leliana asked her eyes pleading for the answer to be yes.

Petra closed her eyes. "He is still at the brink of death. But now he has more time before he passes. The boy didn't stop death…but he did give us enough time to end this fight and get him to Wynne."

Still propping Alims head in her lap Leliana reached to Sandal and pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank you, thank you Sandal." She kept repeating holding the boy against her.

"How much time does he have?" Aedan asked Petra.

Standing Petra dusted herself off. "Hours…maybe a day at most. But…but it is better than the few minutes he had before the boy did what he did."

Nodding to her Aedan took stock of what they had. Of the hundred or so they set off into the city with so few remained. And that number was just cut down. Some of the ones who were with them upon entering the Fort were now dead or in no condition to continue to the Archdemon. Alim was not going to be able to fight. That left only five Wardens left to…do what they needed too. Of the soldiers they had left there were only two mages of the original twelve still stood with them, and only three of the original twelve Templar's were still standing. Mithra had six of her kin still with her and battle ready. Ser Perth still led seven of the Knights of the Bannorn. And Kardol only had his four Legion brethren and three non-Legion warriors with him. Not nearly the army he'd hoped to have…but they would have to press on.

"We grab whatever we can and create a barricade here in the middle of the room." He ordered gaining everyone's attention. "Those who cannot fight will stay here and guard our backs against any darkspawn trying to come up this path. Leliana, you stay here and coordinate the effort." The bard looked to protest…but her hands never left Alims face. She wanted to fight…but she couldn't leave his side.

"Everyone else will come with us against the Archdemon." He said addressing the still able. "This is the final step in ending this Blight. Once the Archdemon is slain…the other darkspawn will break and flee. Keep in mind that only a Warden can truly kill the Archdemon. The reason for this…is that a Grey Warden sacrifice is required to end the life of the Archdemon." The assembled stared at him in shock but he pressed on. "Should anyone else land the final blow against the demon, its essence will simply travel into the nearest darkspawn. This is the greatest secret of the Wardens…you all must take this to your graves. The only reason I tell you this now…is because we've been through a lot…and you all deserved to know the truth."

"We're with you Warden." Kardol said proudly. "We will fight the darkspawn even after they tear us to pieces. We will do whatever is necessary to see that you end the Blight…and we will remember your names forever!"

Mithra and Perth gave simlar sentiments to which the ones following them agreed with. The mages and the Templar's also agreed. Zev…the assassin was looking at Natia longingly…and the dwarf wasn't able to meet his eyes. Instead Natia just settled for holding onto her assassin lover's hand.

"Then let us end this Blight once and for all!" Aedan shouted raising his sword high and rushing towards the door to the Forts roof. Throwing open the doors to the outside the Wardens and their few defenders rushed out ready to meet their deaths standing tall.

* * *

**There we go. Chapter 25! Next chapter is on too the Archdemon! Can't believe its been nearly 2 and a half years since I started this journey with you all. And to all of you who've added this story to their favorites, alerts, or just reviewed I want to thank you all.**

**And if y'all feel so inclined please leave a review for this chapter! As for the Disciple serving the Archdemon, I figured that the Mother has some on her side and she wants to serve the Archdemon again so why couldn't one whose been freed by the Architect go back to serving the Archdemon? And it also added another bad guy to the story no matter how short lived he was...**

**And way please review! And a big thank you to my beta reader Apollo Wings! To which I would greatly recommend that y'all check out Apollo's stories because they are awesome! **

**See y'all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	26. The Archdemon

**Chapter 26**

Stars clouded his vision as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky above him. The roar of the dragon sounded so far away…but he knew that it wasn't, the taint in him boiled too hot for it to be otherwise. The Archdemon was but a few paces from where he was lying. Rolling over onto his front he pushed himself slowly. Maker…every bone in his body felt like they were broken, every muscle felt inflamed. How he even had the strength to still breathe was a miracle in itself to him. But he didn't have the time to ponder on that now – there was a tainted God waiting to die from his blade.

His eyes sought out Kallian. Her body was lying next to him. Gashes ran across her body above and below her breast. The wounds not too deep, but they were still bleeding badly. Pulling out the last poultice he had, he hastily removed the stopper before pouring the red liquid over the two wounds. The effect was immediate. The bleeding lessened and the wounds closed slightly…but they were still there. And she was still unconscious. Aedan took back a gulp of saliva and blood that had pooled in his mouth. Please live. He didn't know if he would be able to even want to move if she wasn't alive.

Barely managing to get to his feet, Aedan glared at the dragon on the ground in front of him. One of its wings was torn from where Riordan had sliced through, and the other wing had a four foot long ballista arrow sticking through it. Another bolt was half buried into the dragon at the base of its neck, and a battle axe was embedded into the snout of the dragon. All around them, men, women, elves, dwarves, and darkspawn lay dead. And Kallian…he didn't even want to think about it. He couldn't even contemplate it when he knew what he would have to do.

Starmight was lost somewhere on the battlefield, and Duncan's blade was lying just beyond his reach. Taking a stumbling step forward he reached out and balanced himself on a stray broad sword that was pinning a Hurlock to the ground. The armor on his left side under his arm was torn open, and a deep gash ran across his skin, his blood flowed freely down his battered body but the pain was almost nothing compared to everything else that was inflicted upon him for this moment. He was sure that he had a few broken ribs, and his left leg was starting to feel numb. A gauntleted hand came down on top of his. "Wait, let me do it." He looked up through a fringe of blood soaked hair to see Alistair. He looked almost as battered as he felt but slightly less bloody if that meant anything.

"No," Aedan said standing up straighter, trying to suppress the pain in his side with a hand pressed firmly into the offending wound. "You…you have to be-King."

Alistair shook his head. "I'd…I'd never be a good King. Let me do this one act, as both my first and final act as King."

Alistair turned from him and raised his blade ready to face off against the Archdemon. Brining his hand down, Aedan hit Alistair on the back of the head sending him to the ground and effectively knocking the ex-Templar and future King of Ferelden out cold. _'Thanks for teaching me that Kallian.' _He thought before speaking out loud. "I'm sorry my friend. But you need to live." His eyes watered. It would have been so easy to have let him just kill the Archdemon. So easy. But he couldn't. Alistair had to be the King. He had to rule Ferelden. He'd counterpoint the political mind of Anora with a common touch that Ferelden needed in a monarch.

Pulling the broadsword out of the ground he took a few shaky steps towards the Archdemon. With each step he shook both in agony and fear, flashes of the battle, of the people they lost raced through his thoughts. And now he was going to join them. The rather ominous words of his joining rang in his mind. '_Join us brothers and sisters. Join us where we stand vigilant… and know that one day – we shall join you.' _Beyond mere coincidence that he was marching toward death that he would think of that.

* * *

_**Leliana POV**_

_Cradling her mages head in her lap Leliana quietly ran her fingers through his tangled mess of hair. She'd lost track of just how long it had been since the others left her side. All of her focus was on the elf slowly losing his grip on life beneath her hands. The combination of poultices, the little magic and most of all, the rune that Sandal used had extended her mages life. The battle had to end soon…or she would lose him. She couldn't lose him. He meant too much to her now, he'd been that one pure light in the rotten mess she'd thought of her soul. Alim was worth too much to her to have him ripped so cruelly away now._

_Outside the roar of a dragon could be heard again, it caused her to flinch from the unholy noise. Aedans revelation to them all before leaving them had left her with a mixture of emotions that she was having trouble sorting out. First she was angry with Alim for not telling her about this. But…she should've seen it. Back in Redcliffe he'd been so defeated after talking to Riordan. And when she brought up the Archdemon he became defensive. She should've realized what it all meant. But not even her training as a bard could have predicted that a Warden would have to die to appease the Old God. To kill it in its totality._

_She also felt a small swell of relief that it would not be her lover, her joy that would have to sacrifice himself, he wouldn't leave her that way. But that small swell of emotions brought on an even bigger wave of guilt. Why should she be happy knowing that one of the others, her close friends, would die? Why did any of them have to die? It…it wasn't fair! They'd all been through so much! Why couldn't the Maker grant them this one mercy! He should not allow His most faithful servants and courageous defenders die like that! It was not justice for them to die in the final battle. Heroes don't die. They will always live. The thought brought her a semblance of sanity back. Heroes would always live and if needs be, the heroes of this Blight would live on in the hearts, minds and folk songs of those who remained._

_The screech of darkspawn and the pounding of boots thudding hard and fast came from within the depths of the Fort. Lowering Alims head down to the ground she drew her bow and notched an arrow. The ones that were with her, the ones too injured to do much more than stand still and fire a bow, also readied themselves. If she fell now, she might find Alim again at the side of the Maker. If she fell – she knew he would too. She steeled herself._

_Pounding against the door told her all that she needed to know. The darkspawn were here. And she had a job to do. Looking down at Alim, she allowed herself to smile as memories of their journey came to the forefront of her mind. Her meeting the Wardens in Lothering, Alim protecting her with a spell, Alim trying to defend her virtue at the Circle of Magi, Alim helping her fight against her former mentor and lover, and then comforting her after that ordeal. Their journey to Haven and finding the ashes of Andraste. Throughout their entire journey one thing remained constant. And that was that Alim always protected her. It was now her turn to return the favour. She could not and would not falter from the path the maker had given her, she would not leave Alim on a mere chance that she might live herself._

"_Rest now Alim," she said lining up her shot. "Save your strength. It's my turn to save you now." Her voice hitched over the words but the elven mage seemed to understand, giving her a weak glimmer of a life still in his veins._

* * *

_**Mithra POV**_

_The battle to this point was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Sure she'd fought against shemlen who had wandered too close to their camp, and then there was the recent encounter with the werewolves; but that all paled in comparison to what they'd been through most recently. She'd never even heard of so many gathered in one place, and to actually see it first hand was more than a little unnerving. Her nervousness over being around so many quickly disappeared with the start of the battle, and she'd had no choice but to focus on the battle before her. It was her duty as one of the Elvhen to follow the guide of Andruil the huntress. To stand true against al who opposed. This battle on top of the tower however, was beyond the worst she could have imagined. The Archdemon fought like a cornered bear, and to worsen matters, darkspawn somehow managed to find a way to them. All around her humans, elves, and dwarves fell before the waves of darkspawn that came forth, but for each one that fell, they took at least three of the tainted creatures with them._

_Something hard slammed into her forcing her to the ground. Bringing her bow around she notched an arrow ready to fire, and was met the shemlen knight - Ser Perth. "Creators shemlen!" She yelled gaining her feet. "Watch where you're going!"_

_He didn't even comment, he just continued to look at her. "A-are you okay?" He asked his breathing labored. The dents in his thick plating were bearing heavily into his chest but he tried to move against the pain._

_His question confused her. "Of course shemlen! No than-"_

"_Then…I'm g-g-glad." He mumbled before falling to his knees. An axe was buried to the handle in his back. An axe that was meant for her. Creators! He'd given what was left of his life to give her a little more of her own!_

_Seeing darkspawn behind him she quickly let loose three arrows, each one claiming the lives of the targets she sought. Ser Perth managed to clutch wildly to her midriff as he fell forward. Going to her knees she gently lowered the human to the ground. "W-why?" She stumbled. Why had the he saved her?_

_A sudden pain raced through her leg as a darkspawn arrow went all the way down to her bone. Fighting back the pain she drew another arrow taking down the short darkspawn archer. Grabbing Perth under the arms she struggled to pull him back away from the heat of the battle. The arrow in her leg throbbed with each step she took. When her back hit the stone behind her she slid down it and took the shemlen's head into her lap. "What were you thinking shemlen!?" She screamed at him._

_The shemlen either didn't hear her or didn't care. He just continued to stare at her. "I-I'm glad that yo-you're okay. I'm gl-glad I was a-able to d-do something g-good on my own, f-for once."_

_Creator's she was not blushing! "What do you mean! Stop talking such nonsense!"_

_Ser Perths eyes slowly started to close. "I-I'm g-glad th-that the M-M-Maker ga-gave me such a-a vision of-of beauty before I-I-I –"_

_His words slowly died off as his eyes closed. "Perth!" She screamed. "Perth don't you dare die on my now you blasted shemlen! I swear I-" Her words cut off as another arrow pierced her stomach._

_Looking down she could only stare in shock at the arrow that was in her. Creators, why didn't this hurt more? Looking up she saw more darkspawn approaching them, their blades drawn and ready to end them. Reaching down to Perth's belt she pulled free the Fire Bomb that he had with him. Remembering what he'd told them all at the start of the battle she pulled out the safety pin on the bomb. Looking down at the human on her lap, she gently caressed his face with her free hand. "May the Dread Wolf never find us in the Beyond lethallin." And with that she let the bomb fall from her fingers. Bright light surrounded her and then there was nothing. Everything was filled with the absence of anything. Such a strange sensation after fighting for what felt like so long._

* * *

_**Kardol POV**_

_The leader of the Legion of the Dead felt, rather than saw the explosion coming from the other end of the tower top. Darkspawn were thrown back; some off the edge of the tower, some into the huge expanse that was the sky. You could fall into the sky if only you had been pushed it seemed. From the spot of the explosion he saw the form of an elf and a human as the dust began to settle. Closing his eyes in reverence for a moment he asked his Ancestors to guide them before focusing back on what was going on around him. There were no darkspawn coming from where they arrived at. Instead they were coming from the opposite end of the tower. Another path perhaps?_

"_Kardol! We need to cut the darkspawn off!"_

_Warden Commander Cousland was yelling over the sound of battle. His strange blue tinted blade and silverite blade spinning almost faster than the eye could see, and each movement took down another darkspawn, next to him was the ever present red headed elf. Her daggers were cutting down any darkspawn that was too close for the Commander. Those two were almost a marvel to watch in battle, and it was his honor to actually fight by their side. While he agreed with the Commander, they needed a new plan. The Dalish elf seemed to appear in the fray from nowhere but she too was a fierce warrior with her bow._

_They'd actually managed to seal the door twice before; but each time the hold on the door lasted for only a moment before the darkspawn managed to break it open again. "Legion!" He rallied. "Follow me!"_

_With the aid of the Commander and his two elf companions they made their way across the tower top avoiding the flames of the Archdemon and darkspawn as they ran. As they reached the open door he pulled free a fire bomb that Ser Perth had given him and threw it down the dark hallway. Flames erupted upon impact swallowing a dozen darkspawn and forcing others back. "Legion with me!" He yelled running past the doors. He didn't even have the time to know if any of the Legion still stood, let alone know that they were near. He had to trust the instincts that had never left him in the deep roads when he trusted his life to the men and women of the Legion._

_As it so happened, five of his best Legion brethren followed him into the hall. Before the Wardens could follow however they'd managed to shut the doors behind them. Taking one of his men's long axes he slid the pole across the door handles effectively sealing it from the inside. "Kardol! Maker! What are you thinking!?" He heard the Warden Commander yell from outside the door._

_Down the corridor he could hear more darkspawn approaching. "You're needed out there Warden." He said calmly drawing out his axe and reading himself. "We of the Legion are already dead Warden. Do not morn us. Finish this battle, and let the Archdemon feel the sting of your blades! Atrast tunsha my friend."_

_The Warden started to pound on the door and yelled something, but he wasn't listening. His attention was solely focused on the darkspawn approaching. They'd just rounded the last corner and were now in sight of him and his men. He began to chant along with his men as the darkspawn drew closer. "When from the blood of battle the Stone has fed, let the heroes prevail and the blighters lie dead!" A fitting eulogy for the dead and a fitting end to them all._

* * *

_**Lyna POV**_

_Aedan pounded furiously on the door that'd just shut behind the durgen'len. The sound of battle came from behind the door along with the cries of darkspawn dying. Kallian grabbed his shoulder and forced him away from the door. "There's nothing you can do Aedan!" She yelled. "We have to finish this now!"_

_Aedan looked unsure for only a moment and then he turned to stone. "You're right," he said stepping forward and cutting down a charging darkspawn. "We have a task to finish here." He looked so weary, so resigned to end this now. Lyna couldn't help but feel her insides become hardened. She would have to be faster, have to be the one that got ahead him. The silent pact between herself, Alim and Natia would have to be fulfilled. Creators knew that there wasn't enough misery in the world for Kallian or Aedan to be ripped from each other now._

_Drawing another arrow she let it go into the throat of a faraway darkspawn. The Archdemon was almost alone now, but even with one wing wounded it was able to jump around and move away from them whenever they got close. "Lyna!" Aedan yelled cutting down another. "There's a ballista over there! Take that beast down!"_

_Lyna spared a quick glance in the direction Aedan was indicating. On one of the higher levels there was something that looked like a crossbow, only much larger and seemingly permanently attached to the ground on a stone dias. "In ar elvhen!" She called to her clanmates that still stood. If she were to operate that hulk of equipment she would require cover from attack herself._

_Breaking away from Aedan and Kallian she was quickly surrounded by the remaining Dalish, much to her sadness there were only seven hunters, they made their way towards the ballista quickly, cutting darkspawn down with curved dar'misu or striking lanced arrows deep through their rotted hides. Reaching the device, she set to work trying to figure out how it worked as the hunters took position at the top of the ramp firing arrows down at approaching darkspawn. Unsure of what to do she started to turn whatever cranks were in her reach. Slowly the device turned back and forth, along with up and down. The cranks were simple, even a da'len would have been able to control this ballista. Figuring it out quickly she tried to line up a shot at the Archdemon. Feeling that she had it lined up as best as possible she pulled the latch holding the string. The large bolt that was almost as long as her entire body shot forth a blinding speed, sailing across the yard and into the uninjured wing of the Archdemon and tearing a large hole into the leathery skin._

_The beast let out an ear piercing cry of pain that had all cringing and covering their ears in the attempt to blot it out. As it let up she figured out more gears and started to work the string back again. Picking up another large bolt she managed to place it in place with the help of one of her clan. This time however the Archdemon wasn't looking at the battle. It was looking directly at her. It jumped and landed on the platform right next to her. As the dragon raised itself to its full height its shoulders, neck, and head where all on level with her. _

"Art u na'din!"_ She yelled releasing the bolt just as the Archdemon opened its mouth. Fire spewed forth and surrounded her just as the bolt left. She heard the Archdemon scream in pain before the flames reached her. And then there was nothing. It was over. Mythal let it be over now._

* * *

_**Natia POV**_

_Pulling her axe free of a gunlock, Natia turned her head just in time to watch as Lyna was surrounded by flames spewing from the mouth of the Archdemon. A single ballista bolt shot out of the flames and went into the Archdemons shoulder at the base of its serpent like neck. Roaring out in pain the dragon stopped its attack; standing on its hind legs, the dragon was desperately clawing at the two feet of solid wood now sticking out from its shoulder._

_The flames died immediately. Lynas form was lying on the ground next to the now burning ballista. Aedan and Kallian were by her side instantly. The two were using whatever they could to try and smother the flames covering the elf. "Petra! Get over here!"_

_The young mage girl worked her way across the roof trying to avoid stepping on any dead bodies and trying to avoid any still living darkspawn._

_Giving her axes a twirl she ran headfirst at the dragon. This was her chance to end this! The others were preoccupied so she had to do this. Ancestors that she would be the hero in this tale!_

_Using all the strength she had Natia buried the entire blade section of her axe into the dragons soft underbelly where she thought the heart would be. Leaving the axe behind she quickly rolled out from underneath the dragon as it fell to the ground, landing hard right where she'd been standing. The snake like head twisted away from the others and black eyes stared directly at her. She gulped back the bile from her mouth. So this was how it ended eh?_

_Ancestor's tit! What did it take to kill this thing!? Manic hilarity rushed to the forefront of her mind. Here she was about to die and all she could think of was what a tough old bastard Urthemiel was!_

_Something barreled into her from behind forcing her to the ground and closer to the dragon. Zevran was standing behind her. "Zev what are ya do-" The tail of the Archdemon swept across where she had been standing. Which was were Zevran was now._

_Tail struck the assassin with a thud, sending the elf rolling across the ground. His hands shot out desperately trying to find anything to hold on to as he quickly approached the edge of the tower. And then he was over the edge of the Tower and gone from her sight. "Zev!"_

_Dropping her last axe she ran to where she'd last seen the Antivan. Her lover was handing off the edge of the roof with one hand. "Hold on Zev." She shouted trying to reach down to him. Now bollocks to being deadby Archdemon, she'd be lucky if she didn't just make a horrific splatter if she slipped!_

_Zevran merely looked up at her and smiled. "Never thought it would end like this bella. Such wondrous fun we could've had."_

"_We still will!" She shouted reaching closer to him. "Now take me hand and pull your skinny elf arse up here!"_

_His hand grabbed her as he pulled himself up slightly. Almighty Ancestors! Was he carrying rocks on him?_

_Just as he hand both elbows up on the roof again he pushed her away before rolling off to the side himself. The tail crashed down in between them crushing stone. The snake like head was once again looking at her. Damnation and tar! To the stone with this creature. It had to die! It had to die now!_

_Reaching all around she tried to find anything she could use as a weapon. Just as the head lowered her fingers something long and hard. Jaws opened before her, twisted teeth descended intending to cut her in half. As the teeth closed in around her she thrust out with whatever she was holding. The pointed tip of a sword pierced into the roof of the dragons mouth, forcing it back from her. Thank whatever helped her then. She greedily panted for air. Ancestors, the human Maker or that elven Creators that Lyna babbled on about – if they'd just given her that – thank them!_

_Righting herself she picked up a large two handed axe. "Die bastard!" The head avoided the heavy weapon on the first swing, and the second. But the third connected. The axe was now embedded deep within the snout of the dragon._

_The beast twisted around dislodging the axe from her hands but leaving it still in its snout. She didn't even see the tail come around until it was too late to move. The force of the impact threw her across the yard and into a wall near the towers edge. She vaguely heard bones snap as her back hit, and then her legs hit the ground just as the world went dark. So much for heroics. Ancestors this hurt like a bitch!_

* * *

_**Kallian POV**_

_Kallian watched in horror as Natia was thrown across the yard. The dwarf slammed hard against a wall before sliding down and landing hard against the roof top. She wasn't moving. Her friend wasn't moving!_

_There was only Aedan, Petra, and herself now left standing against the Archdemon - only herself and her husband able to permanently kill the wretched monster. The darkspawn were now cut off from the roof. Alim was lying near death within the tower, Lyna was being healed from the flames, Natia was lying limp on the ground, and she wasn't even sure where Alistair was. Maker! This whole battle had lead up to this. Death one way or another. If she or Aedan couldn't kill the Archdemon here – Ferelden would soon fall._

"_Go and see to Natia," Aedan ordered at Petra, the mage stopped her ministrations on the Dalish elf and scurried to the casteless warden._

_The mage had been rationing her magic. Using it only for healing purposes, she'd only heal the person so they wouldn't die right away before moving on to the next. Her mage companion had met his death early in the fight. She still remembered hearing the adolescent girl scream out in anguish as the young male mage tackled and mauled to death by a shriek. It would have to be enough that the Archdemon would be destroyed. It would have to be enough vengeance._

_As Petra left their side and ran towards Natia, Kallian looked down at Lyna. Her face and body were still badly burned. But she was still breathing and her heart was still beating strong. That was something. If they fell it might have to be enough to get Lyna to the Archdemon herself._

_Aedan's armor clinked as he stood next to her. His eyes were full with sadness as he looked back and forth between her and the Archdemon. They were the last two Wardens left still standing now. "Let's finish this…together my love." Aedan said his voice filled with sadness._

"_Yes," she said righting herself and drawing out Starfang and her Dragonbone dagger. "Let us end this…my husband."_

_As one the two ran towards the dragon. Its head twisted back and forth between the two as they approached. It seemed to decide that Aedan was the bigger threat as it focused in on him rather than her as the two split apart._

_The beast was slowly backing away from the combined onslaught. Seeing an opening Kallian pressed her luck trying to end the fight once and for all. Leading with the points of her daggers she lunged straight a soft spot on the dragons neck. "Kallian watch out!" She heard the cry and reacted immediately._

_Aedans warninghad pulled her back from the attack, but not far enough. The talons of the dragon cut through her leather armor as if she were wearing nothing. She stared down in shock as blood flowed freely from her chest. Had Aedan not warned her…she would've been cut in half! She'd have left the Archdemon solely to him!_

_The back of the dragons front claws were coming straight towards her. The world around her almost seemed to slow down as the sharp hooks came at her. Armor blocked her vision just before it struck her._

_Aedan had stepped between the two shielding her. The force of the blow knocked him into her and together the two fell to the ground in a heap. Her head hit the ground hard and everything around her went black. Her mouth filled with blood and it took all her remaining strength not to choke on it. She pushed to her side and let it run out of her mouth. Then even that strength failed her._

* * *

**Aedan POV**

A few more wobbly steps and he was almost within striking distance. The beast must've heard his approach as it raised its head. Black eyes stared at him halting him in his tracks. _"__**Wait! Listen to me Warden!"**_

It was shock more than anything that stopped Aedan. _'The…Archdemon is talking?'_ The dragon's eyes came down to his level. _**"Why must we fight Warden? I once offered you the chance to go free, now I am offering it again. No one need know that you let me live. Allow me to leave here, and I will call my Children off. We will leave this land, and you will be able to live."**_

Bracing himself he brought the discarded broad sword up. "No." He shouted shaking off any thought of acceptance. "I will end you now as it should be done!"

Running forward, he spun to his left to avoid the dragons head as it tried to capture him in its jaws. Using both hands, he brought the sword down with as much strength as he could muster. The blade went right into the base of the dragons neck near its shoulders. The Old God went down hard. Limping forward, he reversed his grip on the hilt and raised it over his head. _**"Wait Warden! You'll die too! You'll leave her, alone!"**_

Hesitation found him. The thought of Kallian being without him; how much it would hurt her. _**"Yes Warden! You don't want to leave her! And she doesn't want you to leave her either! Let me go, and you too can live together!"**_

Aedan lowered his head in defeat. If he killed the Archdemon, he would die. But…Kallian would live. She would be hurt, but she was strong. She would live her life, albeit without him, but she would be alive none the less. Finding his resolve he raised the blade again. "I may die!" He shouted. "She'll be left without me, but she'll live! She'll live in peace! And that is worth any price!" If giving his life would stop any from feeling loss from this creature and the mindless darkspawn that it called to it – then so be it.

"_**No!"**_

Keeping the image of Kallian at the forefront of his mind, he brought the blade down into the Archdemons head. Bright light erupted from the wound on the Archdemon. The pure power of coming out of the beast was starting to push the blade out. Images of Kallian ran through his mind. The first time they met at Highever, her knocking his lights out at the camp, her laughter at Wolf playing with her, their first kiss above the battle or Ostagar. Her treating his wounds once they were reunited, the night they shared at Soldiers Peak. Her joy at seeing her family again. He would pay any price to have her smile again, even if he wasn't there to see it. The lump in his throat was pushed back down. It was too late to go back now.

Accepting his fate he pushed down harder on the blade forcing it into the Archdemons tough skull. "_**No! I will not be defeated by a mere mortal!" **_ The light intensified and the blade was being forced away from the dragon. _**"I am a god Warden! You will not defeat me! Not now! Not ever!"**_

The forcing against the blade increased as Aedan fought with every ounce of strength left in him trying to push the blade back down. Two slender hands enclosed his on the hilt of the blade. Kallian stood before him. Her front was still bleeding, and she was panting heavily. But her hands held fast against his own. "We'll always be together my love."

"Kallian." He wasn't sure if he whispered or shouted her name.

Together the two lovers from almost different worlds pushed down. The Archdemon gave out one final cry of protest as the blade slid home. But Aedan heard nothing…he saw nothing out side of his beautiful wife standing with him. Light brighter than anything he'd even though possible shot out from the Archdemon throwing the married couple away as the blade ended the Fifth Blight.

* * *

**Well there we are…Chapter 26 and the archdemon is dead…**

**A big thank you to my beta reader Apollo Wings for the fantastic editing once again! And as always if ya feel like it please leave a review and let me know what y'all think!**

**See ya in the next and last chapter of the Five Wardens!**

**ffdrake**


	27. A New Age Begins

**Chapter 27**

Funeral pyres and songs for the dead surrounded Denerim for three days after the death of the Archdemon. Humans constructed massive pyres outside the city were dozens could be cremated. Nearly an acre of the Brecillian Forest was cut down to complete the task. The Dalish, who did not burn their dead, instead buried their fallen brothers and sisters where the trees were cut down and planted a seed on top of every grave. The dwarves, preferring to return the bodies of fallen dwarves to the stone from whence they came. The monarchs of Ferelden had given strict orders that those new saplings were never to be touched by a woodsman's axe.

Construction on the city had begun almost as soon as the last of the dead had been laid to rest. With their help no longer needed most of the Dalish clans retreated back into the forest as they were still uneasy about being around so many humans; but an uneasy, unspoken truce had emerged for the first time since Andraste between the Dalish and the humans. Any city elf who wished to join the Dalish were given free rein to do so; but even with the offer many preferred to stay in the city. Staying with what they knew. Many of the Dalish did not understand that decision but nevertheless it wasn't their place to force the issue, a life away from the world at large was not for all.

The dwarves, particularly the remaining Legion of the Dead, had all but chased the darkspawn back down into the Deep roads as they tried to flee from the battle. Now only a couple of Dalish clans, King Aeducan, the surviving mages and Templars, along with dwarven stone masons and Dalish traders and crafters stayed behind to help with the rebuild. It would be a long hard job, but something that needed doing in the aftermath of the great battle.

A week had passed since the Archdemon was slain, and Queen Anora Mac'Tir, soon to once again be Queen Anora Theirin, stood upon a balcony on the second level of the Royal Palace looking over what remained of her city. The ugly gash and nearly broken arm she'd received defending her people from the darkspawn had long been healed by the mages; but still a small scar had been left behind at her request. She wanted a constant reminder of what could happen if this country lost its unification again. Her actions on the battlefield in protecting her people had also kindled new respect for her in the eyes of many citizens.

Light knocking on her door made her sigh. "You can come in Alistair," she said already knowing who it was. "There is no need for you to constantly ask my permission."

With his head down slightly the future King of Ferelden, as well as her future husband, walked into her room. Despite what she originally believed, this young man was actually quite the leader. He'd almost single handedly took over the restoration of the city after the battle as well as seeing to the dead. Of course he deferred almost constantly, wanting reassurance that he was doing things right, but it was a step in the right direction at least. And some of the ideas he had concerning their future were definitely good, the only trick was trying to implement them without getting either one of them assassinated. It wouldn't be sensible to become and lose the place of monarch within such a short period of time, the act would destabilize the country. But change would have to come to Ferelden.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head. "Well…for the most part the city is coming along. The Market place though is completely gone. It'll be a lot better if we just cleared everything out and rebuilt. The Alienage suffered only slight damage but still standing. Many of the defenses are ruined but in-"

"Alistair," she said sharply turning to him. "You cannot change what happened up there. And you can't just keep burying yourself in work trying to pretend it didn't happen."

Her father had done the same thing several times that she could remember. When Maric had gone missing following when his ship was lost at sea, her father took to the training field for almost week straight. She was half afraid that he would train his new recruits into dust. And Alistair now was doing the same thing in a way. Closing his eyes her future husband turned from her. "It shouldn't have been them. Anyone but them."

"They knew what they were getting into Alistair." She said coming close to him but still outside of arms reach. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for the whole kiss thing during the battle. "The others are awakening Alistair. You should go and see them." She gave him a smile to reassure him, but knew he was torn over the event of battle. It was odd that she felt the need to make sure he was okay, but she felt that need to protect him from his own darker thoughts.

The other three Wardens; the mage Alim, the Dalish Lyna, and the dwarf Natia had all awoken from their injuries no less than two days ago with Alim being the last to awaken. They were all still slightly injured form the battle. While Senior Enchanter Wynne had taken over healing for all of them…there was only so much that the old mage could do. Each of them now carried scars from the battle…some more noticeable than others.

"I think I should," Alistair suddenly agreeing with her. "See them I mean. It…it would be good to talk to them."

"I think I shall accompany you then," she said draping a large fur piece over her shoulders. The darkspawn invasion had begun in the spring and now the first touches of winter were beginning to show as the temperature steadily dropped.

Nodding to her he held open the door for her as she exited her room. Well…at least he had manners. She would have to work on refining some of his more…unsavory habits…starting with his constant joking perhaps. But…she could've done a lot worse for a King. Allowing her future husband to lead her down the hall the two headed for the place where the Wardens, the Heroes of Ferelden, now rested.

* * *

Voices. There were voices in the distance. They were barely audible. But they were there. The world was hazy through gummed up eyes. Nothing more than bright lights and blurs that didn't move. The voices were starting to get a little louder. Were…were they coming closer? "Ho…aker…ge…nne!"

What were they talking about? The world around shifted as blurs started to move around in frantic motion. "…can yo…aer…e?"

Color's started to shift and take form. An elderly face started to become clearer. "…ynne…?"

Relief flooded through the elder mages face. "Ye…hild. Can…ou…tel…battle?"

Images flashed. "We…t gate. Then…Mark..t...place. To…Aliena…then…Palace…"

Wynne turned away. "Fetch water!" The mage yelled to someone nearby before turning back. "That's right…child. You all fo..ght at the West…Gate before moving in…the Market and the…to the Alienage. Finally you all headed for the Palace. Can you tell me what happened after?"

Cool water touched lips, instantly the parched lips attacked the cloth aching for moisture as cool water eased down. "Easy child. Not too much now." Wynne said taking the cloth away. "You've been asleep for a week now. Can you remember what happened at Fort Drakon?"

More images of battle. "Dark..pawn every…where. Top…Comm…nder. Then…then Archd… …we killed it."

But…but if they both killed it…then one of them had to die. And he was still here!

Sitting upright, nearly head-butting Wynne in the process, Aedan started looking around frantically. "Kallian! Where are you!?" His voice still cracked over the words but things were rushing at him with horrid clarity, where was he, he wasn't dead!

"Aedan stay still," Wynne yelled trying to keep him from getting up and failing. "Someone get over here and help me hold him down!"

Hands he couldn't see grabbed his shoulders, his arms and what felt like a large weight pressed against his legs and torso. "Let me go!" He yelled trying to fight against them all. "I have to find her!"  
Suddenly his muscles stopped listening to him. His body collapsed back down onto the bed. He couldn't move any of his limbs. Wynne was standing next to him, a green light dimming from her hands as she backed the others away from him. "She…she can't be…" he whispered his heart breaking. "It…it should b…me no…her."

Motherly hands gently pushed his long white hair away from his eyes. "Aedan…look to your left."

Feeling came back to his neck and he was able to turn it to the side. Kallian was lying on the bed next to him. Completely motionless. "No…"he whispered, breaking at the prone sight of her.

"Aedan…look closer."

His vision was still blurry so he could barely make out her form and he didn't know what Wynne wanted him to look at. But then he saw it. The slight rise and fall of her chest. "She's still alive Aedan." Wynne said smiling. "All of you Wardens are still alive."

Relief unlike anything he'd ever felt before went through him making him relax and fall steadily back into the realm of the Fade. The Archdemon was dead. The Blight was over. And all of the Wardens were still alive. The last conscious thought he had before succumbing to sleep was to wonder just how it was possible. One of them should've died with the Archdemon. But he was too happy to care much at that moment. They'd lived.

* * *

Within a day of his waking Aedan was up and mobile, but had refused to leave Kallian's bedside until his elven wife awoke two days later. When all of the Wardens were awake, the five and their future king had gathered to talk about what had happened and how they all could've survived. While many theories were given Aedan and Kallian both kept quiet about the offer Morrigan had presented them with. They had denied her offer…so the ritual was not an option for their survival. In the end the Wardens decided that it must've been an act of mercy from the Maker, or Creators, or the Ancestors that they all survived. Or perhaps it was because more than one Warden had given the final blow. Whatever the case may have been for their survival, the Wardens decided together that they would not dwell on the past and instead move onwards to the future. The Wardens from other countries would ask how they'd managed such a feat, but they didn't have the answers.

That was not to say however, that the Wardens escaped the battle with the Archdemon unscathed. The combination of half magical healing, healing with poultices and the wait for proper healing had ensured that some of their scars were permanent. Lyna now had burn scars covering the lower part of the left side of her face going from just outside of her lips to her ears and then down her neck and disappearing beneath the leather armor. Alim now had a five inch vertical scar on his front and an identical scar directly behind it on his back. Kallian had received a set of horizontal scars, running above her chest and across her stomach, from where the claws of the Archdemon had pierced her. Had the beast reached just an inch longer her life would've ended up on the top of Fort Drakon. Natia and Aedan had been the luckier than the rest. Their heavier armor had provided much more defense but the two were still left with several broken bones and Aedan was still having some trouble moving his left arm. Their other companions; Leliana, Zev, Alistair, Wynne, Sten, Oghren had all received some less life threatening wounds that were mostly healed while Shale and Wolf had managed to escape the battle relatively unharmed.

The Master smith Wade had been almost devastated when the Wardens armour was brought to him for repairs. Herren, while still vocally protesting the destruction of his shop, had set up a smith for the man in what was left of the Market Place and almost broke down when Wade said that he would fix the armor free of charge. Of course thirty sovereigns from the crown quickly changed the merchant's attitude along with the promise of another shop free of charge. He was still seething at his lover for offering the free repairs; if he gave services free people would come to expect it. But that was part of the reason he loved the man, his philanthropy.

Ten days after the fall of the Archdemon and three days after the awakening of all of the Wardens Anora officially appointed Alistair as her King as the two were joined in marriage. Before the celebration for the fall of the Archdemon and the wedding took place, Alistair publicly praised the Wardens, naming them the 'Five Heroes of Ferelden' and offering each of them a boon that he would see fulfilled.

Lyna had asked that her people, the Dalish, be given a home of their own. To which Alistair promptly decreed that the Dalish would be given the lands of Ostagar and the Hinterlands in the south as well as creating a new position as Teryn which an internally chosen Dalish elf from one of the clans would hold. Natia, after her first request of free ale for life was denied, asked for aid to be sent to Orzammar so that the dwarves could reclaim some of their vast empire now lost to the darkspawn. Many had been shocked at the altruistic boon requested, considering her first, but it was a pleasant surprise. Alim's request was met with instant objection from the Chantry; the elf mage asked that the Circle be free of the Chantry control. While not being able to fully meet the request, Alistair made compensations. Templars were hence forth banned from within the Tower unless called for. The Templars would still hunt for blood mages and dangerous apostates, but the task of bringing new apprentices to the Circle now fell to the Senior Enchanters. Mages were also given free rein to leave the tower whenever they saw fit, provided they returned within a reasonable amount of time. The Ferelden Circle would become more of a boarding college or school to the magi, rather than the prison most deemed it. The Grand Cleric had voiced her objection to the degree, but was silenced when Alistair threatened to outlaw the Templar Order from Ferelden completely. His tone suggested that if she tried to cross him or have covert templars corral the mages, that there would be serious repercussions.

Aedan asked that his family's name be cleared and that control of Highever be returned to the Couslands. Alistair readily agreed to the boon asking that his brother Fergus, who'd somehow survived the wilds for half year and managed to return to Denerim, approach the throne. Taking a knee before the King and Queen Fergus swore his oath of loyalty to the Crown and Ferelden and was officially appointed to the position as Teryn of Highever. Aedan had been more that surprised to see his brother after the all that time, emotions of pure joy filled him at the sight.

Kallian's request had more than likely caused more outrage than what was shown, but those who did protest wisely kept it to themselves. His wife simply asked that the lives of the elves who choose to remain within the cities instead of heading south with the Dalish, would be made better. In answer to this Alistair appointed a new Bann, one for the Alienages of the country, which was originally to be given to Adaia Tabris, but the elder elf turned down the offer and instead recommended that Shianni was appointed as the new Bann.

With the boons granted King Alistair announced an end to the ceremonies as the bannorn cheered their new Heroes. The group dispersed amongst those gathered, anxious to speak with them before they were made stand in the public eye as the Heroes of Ferelden.

As the Wardens dispersed amongst the crowds, Aedan pulled Kallian along with him towards his brother Fergus. His brother made a sweeping bow to the both of them as they approached. "Ah. I have the honor of addressing the Heroes of Ferelden! By the Maker…what will I say?"

Aedan playfully reached out and slapped his brother on top of his bowed head. "Come on now Fergus…no need for all of that!"

Rubbing the back of his head Fergus smiled at the both of them before turning his attention solely on Kallian. "And you must be my new sister-in law." Fergus made a grand gesture while taking her hand and placing a kiss against the back of it. "I must say my lovely sister. It is an honor to meet the woman that finally managed to capture my little brother's heart. Why mother and father were so worried that Aedan interest was not in women at all and that they would not see any-"

"That's enough Fergus!" Aedan said cutting off his brother while Kallian laughed at their antics. The two brothers were incorrigible together.

Straightening, Fergus fixed him with a serious face. "But the title is well earned…to you both. You've done so much for this country. For our family. I know that father and mother are proud of you both."

Mentioning his parents brought Highever back to mind. Aedan had the unfortunate task of telling his brother the exact events that had befallen their families. The mutilated corpses of his sister-in-law and nephew threatened to encroach on his mind. The two brothers had talked before the ceremony. Aedan had gone down to his knees before his brother, head down, begging for his forgiveness for failing to protect their parents, his wife or his son. Fergus, instead of being angry with Aedan's failure, instead picked his brother up and pulled him into a powerful hug saying that there was nothing to forgive. The two had then talked for a while about what had happened to them both, and just before the ceremony had started Aedan gave his brother the Cousland family blade.

Apparently his face betrayed him because Fergus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I told you little brother. I do not blame you for what happened that night. There was nothing you could've done differently. And you brought those responsible to justice. There is nothing more I could've asked from you brother."

Unable to do anything else, Aedan pulled his brother into another hug. "Alright there little brother," Fergus said stepping back. "Now I've wasted enough of your time. There are others you have to see too. Like that group of elves behind you look like they want to string you up for instance."

Following his brothers eyes Aedan saw who he meant. Standing behind him where Kallian's parents and cousins. Her father looked like he wanted to kill him slowly, Adaia looked on at the two with a slight smile, Soris was still staring around wide eyed at everything going on around him, and Shianni was just standing there. Apparently the shock of going from a mere city elf to a Bann was still getting the better of her.

Swallowing Aedan turned back to his brother. "If I don't survive this…"

"Oh come now Aedan," Kallian said pulling on his arm, "You don't have to worry about anything from my father. My mother on the other hand…well hopefully she realizes how much I love you and won't cause you any lasting harm."

Fergus merely smiled at him as he was led away. "Best of luck little brother!" Fergus shouted as he was led away. "Just get through this one! In-laws aren't too bad once you get used to them!" Aedan couldn't help but feel uneasy that he was going to die at the hands of these very angry looking elves. Even the Archdemon was this fear inducing!

* * *

Alim, still apprehensive to being in such a large crowd of people, had taken off to the side once the ceremony had ended. His back was pressed against the wall and his hand was hovering over his chest. Had the darkspawn Commander aimed just an inch higher…he would've died on the spot. The thoughts on his own mortality had weighed heavily on the elf for some time now.

"And so as the curtain draw closed, the Heroes all take their bows and leave left stage." Leliana had snuck up beside him nearly causing him to jump out of his skin and making her laugh. "A good ending to an even better tale."

His heart calming Alim tried his best to smile. "They're the real Heroes," he said waving towards Kallian and Aedan. "They're the ones who killed the Archdemon. Not me. I did nothing but lay almost dead while they fought."

Leliana's smile faltered for a moment before shaking her head. "My dear mage. You are just as deserving of the title as they are. If not for you…then they would've never defeated that darkspawn at the top of the Tower. And everything you've done during our journey together. Never doubt for a moment that you are hero."

Feeling his spirits raise slightly he pushed himself off the wall. "Well…if I'm a hero like those in your stories…I seem to remember there being something about the hero always getting the girl. Does it ring true here?" He quirked an eyebrow, giving her a roguish grin.

Leliana leaned in, her lips touching lightly against his own. "Does that answer your question my love?"

It did. And he felt his heart soar higher than ever before. "And what will you do now Leliana?"

Leliana rubbed her chin. "With everything we've done…I've found the urge to…travel. I think I've had enough of adventures for a time."

"Would you mind someone coming with you?"

Leliana made a show of considering his offer. Her finger tapping against her lips as she looked at him. "Hmmm. Maybe. I guess you don't snore to bad…and it is nice having my own personal fire starter so nearby. Plus you keep the cold nights at bay."

"Well then, your professional fire starter and cold fighter will be by your side my lady," He joked making a sweeping bow to her.

"Oh stop that you silly fool," Leliana said stepping up and kissing him again, this time with unveiled passion in the embrace. She really did love this man.

"There is one thing I would like to do first Leliana," He said pulling back slightly from her embrace.

Leliana nodded. "You wish to go back to the Circle. And help them with Alistair's decree. Right?"

Maker. It was scary how easily she could read him sometimes. One thing was for sure. In a few years' time he doubted he would be able to keep any secrets from his bard. "Then that is what we'll do my mage," Leliana said smiling. "And then after the Circle I will take you to Orlais. Oh, they have such wonderful parties in Orlais! The dresses! The shoes! Oh you would look so dashing in a dark blue velvet doublet! And then we could dance and sing! Oh Maker listen to me talking about all of this!"

"On second thought," Alim said his eyes wide. "Perhaps it would be better to see if Aedan needs my help with the Wardens."

Leliana's eyes went wide to match his. "What? Are you….what?"

Smiling at finally gaining the upper hand he leaned in and kissed her. "There is no where I would rather be than with you. Even if it is at an Orlesian party and you dressed me up all nice and pretty."

Leliana softened, played at her own game! "Oh you…I will get you back for that!"

Taking her hand he placed a kiss to the back of it. "Looking forward to it my lady."

* * *

"Are you sure of your decision lethallan? The people could surely use your help now."

Lyna took her eyes off of Alim and his human lover who were hiding in the corner. Creator's those two were almost as bad as two young hunters playing kissing games. "I'm sure Keeper," she said facing Keeper Lanaya. "My place is with the Wardens now. I gave up my place among the people when I left my clan."

Keeper Lanaya nodded in understanding. "You will be sorely missed da'lethallan. The people have had little contact with humans and what we have had is usually unpleasant. We are…wary of what to do with the land you've had bestowed upon us. And this…Teryn business…we are uncertain of what to make of it."

Lyna knew little of human politics, but she had picked up some in her travels. "It is a position of high authority in the land," she explained. "Ranking higher than all others save the King and Queen of the land."

The Keepers lips pursed. "I do not know how many will react to the news. Having to submit once again to the humans…" Lyna understood, there were many of the Dalish who had the gift of magic, that was part of the reason that they never stayed in the same place too long.

"It is not submission Keeper." Lyna said. "Alistair is a good man and will see that our people are treated as equals. And I highly doubt that any of the Chantry will be allowed to bother us in our new home."

"I hope that you are right da'len." Lanaya said looking uneasily over the vast crowd of _shemlen._

"There is one thing Keeper…has there been word of my clan?"

Keeper Lanaya shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Last we heard they were heading north and out of Ferelden. Where they are now…we are unsure. But should we receive word of their location, we will give it to you immediately. We believe they may be in the Free Marches however… is there word you would like brought to them?" Lyna shook her head.

"Just to know that they are safe is enough. _Ma serrannas _Keeper."

* * *

Natia was sulking. Well…perhaps that may not have been the best turn of phrase to use at this moment. She was just appointed as a Hero of the Surfacers, and she'd secured the aid of the Surfacers in reclaiming land long lost to the dwarves. But she was honest enough to say that at this moment she was sulking. This was a party for Ancestor's sake! And there was not a drop of ale anywhere! What kind of part was this if the guest of honor couldn't get plastered?

"Such unpleasant looks for one so fine my dear…perhaps I have something to alleviate your current woes?"

Ancestor's take her! If that blasted elf kept sneaking up on her than she might have to do something permanent to his wellbeing! Zev of course seemed completely indifferent at the distress he caused with her…or perhaps he was enjoying it. But none the less her elf assassin was leaning up against a nearby pillar, his normal leather armor forsaken for the chance to wear fine cloth. Between his fingers the elf was dangling something by a string.

"Now…what would the price be then?" She asked finally seeing what he was holding. A clay flask roughly the size of her hand was dangling from the elf's fingers.

Smiling cockily Zev walked towards her the flask still dangling from his hand. "Ohh, nothing I think you can't pay."

"Deal." She said roughly snatching the flask from his hand and quickly draining its contents. Only to just as quickly spit them back out. "Ancestor's flaming balls Zev! That be nothin more damned water!"

Zev meanwhile was laughing quite loudly at her reaction. "Well, shall I name the terms of your payment?"

Putting the stopper back on the flask so hard she nearly broke the thing she threw it back at Zev. "You don't be playin fair assassin."

"No…that's what makes me so good at what I do my little Warden. But as for payment, I think traveling with you would be fair price."

Natia felt her good humor fall like a smiths hammer. "Zev…I'm heading back to the Deep roads, at least for a time. I-I can't ask you to follow me there."

Rubbing his chin Zev looked down at her. "Well…there are worse places to be perhaps. But as long as you don't mind having me nearby…I will always be with you."

"Ancestor's flamin ball's Zev! Don't be sayin such things!" She said sharply feeling her cheeks warm.

"Aw. Is my little Warden blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night?"

Her fist hit nothing but air as she took a swing at him. Ancestor's damn him! He had no right to be so fast! Not when she wanted to hit him at least! "I'll get you back for that assassin!"

"Of that…I have no doubt my little Warden." He drew her into his arms and kissed the flailing dwarf into obedience. She could forgive him for being such an annoyance as long as he continued to be such a good one.

* * *

Aedan breathed a sigh of relief when Kallian's family allowed the two to leave. He'd been scared senseless over the prospected of facing her family. He'd had full intention of going about his marriage to Kallian properly, asking her parents for her hand, setting a time and place, holding a formal event…but certain revelations threw all of those thoughts aside. After reassuring her family that hurting Kallian was the last thing he would ever do several times her father finally relented their hard gaze. Kallian's mother only had sweet words for them…but he caught the underlying message even if Kallian didn't. If he did anything wrong… her mother would remove certain key body parts from him…slowly.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Kallian asked smiling.

Maker. He was such a sap. He was absolutely powerless when it came to his wife. "Yeah…you're right."

Shadows fell over them both as they suddenly found their path blocked. Sten stood before the both of them, still wearing his Drake scale plated armor. "I was mistaken…about you both."

The two looked at each other unsure of the giants meaning. "You've both become _kadan_ to me. All of you have." Sten said explaining. "When I came to this land I thought I would find nothing but cowards with no honor. But you both changed what I thought. You helped me regain my honor, you found my sword ensuring that I would again see the shores of Par Vollen."

"You helped us out too Sten," Aedan said. "Without you…I don't know what we would've done."

Kallian nodded along with him readily agreeing. "Still…to think that not only one _bas_-a foreigner- but several _bas _would become known as _kadan_ to me is unthinkable. But to now know that you are both _basalit-an_…it borders on the outrageous."

"What will you do now Sten?" Kallian asked.

"I will return to Par Vollen," Sten answered simply. "Thanks to you both I have regained my honor. And I now have a full answer for the Arishok. I cannot thank you both enough for what you've done."

"The honor was our Sten." Aedan said sticking out his hand.

Sten looked down at the offered hand in confusion for a moment before reaching out and taking it in his own. "No…the honor was mine _basalit-an."_

* * *

All that needed to be said had been said. All those who needed to be talked to had been talked to. And now the five Wardens of Ferelden stood before the massive door leading out of the Royal Palace and into the massive crowd waiting for them. "Are you ready to leave Sers?" One of the guards asked.

Aedan was flanked by Kallian and Alim with Natia and Lyna standing next to them. Behind the five were their companions who had stayed with them through every obstacle, every hardship, every battle, shared in their laughter and their tears. His eyes passing over everyone one last time he nodded to the guard. "We are…open the door."

Two guards grabbed either side of the heavy doors and pulled. Light filtered into the Palace and the awaiting crowd roared with their arrival. As one the Five Heroes of Ferelden stepped out into the light to the waiting public.

* * *

**And now we have reached the end of this tale. Holy Maker! I can't believe it's been a full two years since I started this journey with you all! All of your comments/reviews both the good and the critics have been a blessing to read! I can't believe that when I started this story that by the end I would have such a large following on it!**

**I want to say a special thank you to both Apollo Wings who has been my beta for the past few chapters whose kept me going and Paragon of Awesomeness who helped me out during the start and middle of the Five Wardens. Both of whom are incredible writers and I would highly recommend reading their stories! And without both of them… I doubt I would've gotten as far as I have without their awesome help!**

**Also I want to thank everyone who's left a review, followed/alerted, or favorite this story! I would list all of you…but that would take a long time! And now I ask of you all too please leave one last review if you wish. Tell me if you enjoyed my tale, what parts you liked, what parts I need to work on. If any part pulled at your heart strings, made you laugh, cry, yell in frustration at a cliff hanger, I want to know!**

**And for those of you who are wondering why all five of the Wardens survived even with Morrigan leaving…I plan on continuing on into Awakening where everything will be explained on why the Wardens survived, and pending how well my Awakening does…might keep on going with these five past Awakening. I'm going to try my best to make Awakening a little darker than this fic…but we'll see how I pull that off. This story will be marked as completed from here on out…the Awakening story will be listed as '****The Five Wardens: Awakening'. ****As for a DA2 fic…got an idea for that one but I want to write through with these characters first.**

**And now as a teaser and hopefully a hook so that all of you wonderful readers will continue on into Awakening I present to you a section from the first chapter of '****The Five Wardens: Awakening'.**** I hope that y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Crying out in pain the talking darkspawn emissary fell to its knees before Aedan. Starwarth arced up slicing through the wrist and severing the hand of the darkspawn removing its staff from its body. The edges of Starwrath and Duncan's sword rested against opposite sides of the kneeling darkspawns neck. "Who is this 'Father'?" He almost spat at the creature. He wanted answers and damn it he would get them!

The darkspawn looked up at him with unconcealed hatred. "Our salvation…and your demise! Your kind will not stop the glorious work of the Father again! Your kind will fall!"

His grip on his swords tightened. "Not before you."

Metal scraped against metal as the silverite and star metal blades scissored through the neck of the darkspawn, its headless body falling to a heap on the battlements moments after its head rolled away.

"Maker! Didn't realize you were a Templar! Give a man a warning next time before you do something like that!"

Ignoring the mage, Anders he thought it was, who'd fought with them; Aedan approached the man who he knew as Stroud from his visits whilst younger at Vigils Keep, and helped the Warden to his feet. "My thanks Commander," Stroud said wincing as he stood. "Had your interruption not been more timely…I shudder to think what would've happened."

"What happened here Stroud? How did the darkspawn get into the Keep?" He asked as Mhairi and Oghren approached the duo having finished off their darkspawn attackers. "And where is Kallian?"

Stroud didn't meet his eyes. "I do not know how they did it. But we Warden's didn't sense them until they were within the walls. I believe there is a connecting tunnel into the Deep roads beneath us. Your wife…"

The sense of dread he felt on the road came back tenfold. "Stroud." He grabbed the man and forced him to face him. "Where is Kallian!?"

"I do not know Commander. The darkspawn…they took your wife and all of the other Wardens save myself down into the tunnels from whence they came…Commander are you-" Aedan didn't hear anything else as the world went black around him. His last recollection of what was happening was him running and jumping off the edge of the battlements to the ground below as cries from his comrades followed his pursuit. _"Kallian!"_

* * *

**Well…what did ya think? Do I have y'all hooked yet? The more reviews I get on The Five Wardens might just push me to release the first chapter of Awakening soon…And once again thank you all for reading and sticking with me over these past two years.**

**ffdrake**


End file.
